Growing Up Flower Twins
by Briana Marie
Summary: COMPLETE! Growing up is hard enough, but it's even worse when a there's a war going on. This is the story of Lily's life, and the help she gets from her friends, and her sister.
1. Chapter 1: Flower Twins Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
Chapter 1: Flower Twins Forever  
  
Lily and Petunia were the best friends you could ever meet. They spent every waking moment together, and in fact their non-waking moments together as well. Because Lily and Petunia weren't just best friends, they were also sisters. Yes, Lily and Petunia Evans were inseparable, and because of their flowery names many people referred to them as The Flower Twins.  
  
Lily and Petunia weren't actually twins, though they were very close in age. Petunia was a little more than a year older than Lily, and Lily admired her in the way most little sisters admire and older sister. And, unlike most older siblings, Petunia admired Lily. No, as children Petunia and Lily always got along and shared everything, and never even became jealous of one another.  
  
When Petunia started grade school Lily was terribly lonely during the day. She would spend her mornings drawing pictures for Petunia and would store every bit of information about the day in her memory, so that when Petunia returned home in the afternoon she could tell her what happened and it would be like they had never been apart. Every afternoon Lily would wait for three o'clock to roll around so that she might go with her mother to school to pick Petunia up.  
  
Petunia hated her first year of school. Because she spent so much time wondering what her sister was doing at home, she didn't ever really make any friends. Whenever a little girl or boy would come over to talk to her, Petunia would engage in friendly conversation with them, but would always manage to turn the subject onto her sweet little sister who she adored. Eventually the other children grew tired of it, and just stopped coming up to her at all. Yes, that first year of school for Petunia was a bad year, for both of them.  
  
However, once Lily started school, things became much better, for no one could resist The Flower Twins. While when the two were separated they could be quite annoying, only talking about the other, together they were immensely charming. They played of one another's personalities perfectly and had any child they came in contact with laughing with them almost instantly. Lily and Petunia could not have been happier.  
  
However, there was one aspect of their life that made them both very sad. You see, Lily and Petunia's parents were not ordinary, in fact the were the exact opposite of ordinary, they were a wizard and a witch. Now, many may wonder why this would make them sad. Who wouldn't love having magical parents? Their chores were minimal because they're mother loved using household cleaning spells, after all she was better with a wand than Lily and Petunia were with a rag and bucket of soap water. Their father worked as a racing broom developer, so they always had the first glimpses of the latest racing brooms. And they had a house elf named Misty who they loved dearly. So why did having magical parents make Lily and Petunia sad? Well, because Lily and Petunia were NOT witches. Their mother came from a long line of generation-squibs, meaning that the magical abilities always skipped a generation, and with Mrs. Evans being a witch, this meant that Lily and Petunia would not be gifted with the magical abilities. It was hard for them to live so closely with the wizarding world knowing that they would never completely belong. But it was this more than anything that kept the sisters so close. Even when the children from the other wizarding families would taunt them, they always had each other to depend on. They were the squib sisters (though they really rather prefer The Flower Sisters!)  
  
**********  
  
Lily awoke one morning shortly before her eleventh birthday to find rays of sunshine streaming from her window.  
  
"Petunia wake up! Do you know what today is?" Lily said prodding her sister gently. Petunia was definitely not a morning person, but Lily had perfected the art of waking her up.  
  
"Wadaumpyfi," Petunia said sleepily, but nonetheless took the covers off her head.  
  
"Come on, get up! Dad has the newest model of the cleansweep!"  
  
THAT woke Petunia up much quicker. While she may not have had any magic in her, she absolutely loved flying. Everyone was very surprised when she was able to fly, considering it took a certain amount of magical ability that it was assumed squibs didn't have, but Petunia took quite naturally to the racing brooms and was a match for any wizard around. She even played a bit of quidditch when she was sure that her mother was occupied in some other fashion.  
  
Lily and Petunia's mother, Renee Evans, was a very nice woman, but she was impossibly paranoid. While she always knew her children would be squibs, that didn't stop her from wishing they weren't. Not that she loved them any less, she just felt that one was safer when they possessed a certain amount of magical ability. And the idea of one of her daughter's flying around forty feet in the air, with no magic to help her if she got in trouble did not bode well with her at all.  
  
Their father, Bruce Evans, on the other hand, LOVED that Petunia could fly. He had always had a knack for flying himself, and he was always happy to tell people stories of his days as the Ravenclaw Keeper, whether you asked him to tell you or not! When he learned that Renee would almost certainly have squib children who would be unable to fly, he nearly called off the wedding. Well, not really, but that's how he told it. Everyone who knew him knew that he loved Renee more than anyone could possibly love their wife, but that's just how he liked to tell the story of his joy at Petunia's abilities.  
  
Anyway, needless to say, the day that Bruce and Renee walked out on a five-year-old Petunia riding a broomstick a few feet off the ground around their backyard, they were respectively the happiest and nervous they had ever been. Bruce scooped little Petunia off the broom and gave her the biggest hug ever and Renee proceeded to lecture her until she realized that, Petunia being a five-year-old, it wasn't having the impact she wanted. But to this day, Bruce can be seen sneaking Petunia out to try his company's latest brooms and Renee can be seen rushing out and lecturing them both, then eventually giving in and letting Petunia ride as long as she "doesn't fly more than ten feet off the ground" but of course, to play quidditch, you have to fly a lot higher than that, but ssh.don't tell Renee!  
  
Back to that morning shortly before Lily's eleventh birthday, Petunia was downstairs and outside before Lily realized she had even left the bed.  
  
Lily ran to catch up her sister when she ran smack into Misty.  
  
"Miss Lily, you must not be running in the house, you may hurt yourself," Misty said picking herself up off the floor and immediately checking Lily for any damage.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Misty, are you okay?" Lily asked checking Misty in the same way Misty was checking her.  
  
"Miss Lily, you are not to worry about Misty, Misty is just a house elf, not deserving of being asked if she is alright," Misty said with big blue eyes gazing up at Lily.  
  
Lily let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Misty, how many times must I tell you to call me Lily, not Miss Lily, just Lily. And how many times must I tell you that you ARE worth something, and if I, or anyone else ever hurts you, accidental or otherwise, it is NOT okay. You are a living, breathing creature and you deserve respect.  
  
Almost every day Lily gave this speech, and every time Misty gave the same answer.  
  
"Miss Lily is very confused on the ways of the wizard-elf relationship." At which point she would walk away shaking her head making her long bat like ears do a little dance.  
  
All of the Evans had tried to rid Misty of this self-depreciating habit, but to no avail. Misty had not always belonged to the Evans. They were actually very much against elf servitude, but they had discovered Misty starving and homeless about five years ago and they couldn't just leave her there, so they took her home. They tried to clothe her, but she immediately started crying and saying "not again" so they settled on giving her a pillowcase that Lily and Petunia decorated to look like a very pretty dress. While Misty didn't talk about her previous owners stating only that even though they were no longer her masters she would never speak ill of them, the Evans had gathered that they were dark wizards who must have treated her very badly, because even after living with the Evans for five years, she still thought of herself as nothing.  
  
Lily put aside her frustration with Misty, and the anger she held for her unknown ex-owners, and ran into the backyard where Petunia was already gliding easily around their big apple tree.  
  
"Ah! No fair! I saw it first. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be up in bed sleeping," Lily said as she gazed jealously up at her sister.  
  
Petunia swooped down low enough so Lily could hear her say, "You can't even ride a broom anyway!"  
  
Lily stuck her tongue out at her sister and Petunia retaliated by dive-bombing her.  
  
It was true that Lily had absolutely no skills on a broom, and she and Petunia were just kidding around with each other, but sometimes it did hurt just a little that it seemed that while Petunia was a squib just like she was, Lily was the least magical of the family.  
  
The day that Bruce had discovered that Petunia could fly a broomstick, he had immediately encouraged Lily to give it a go, but to no success. When Lily placed her hand over the broomstick and yelled 'up', nothing had happened. Not nothing like it only gave a little jump, or only rolled over a bit, absolutely NOTHING happened. Whether Lily liked it or not, she could not fly a broom, it just wasn't meant to be.  
  
However, this didn't stop her from going on the occasional fly around with her dad, and sometimes even with Petunia, though if Renee ever knew that BOTH her daughters were flying around with no adult supervision she would have a heart attack.  
  
Lily watched Petunia fly up and down and around and around for about ten minutes before Renee came streaking out of the house in her apron screaming.  
  
"Bruce Ivadner Evans! I KNOW that you are not sitting there watching our twelve-year-old daughter fly about in BROUD DAYLIGHT where any muggle passing by could see her! Because I KNOW the husband I married has more sense than that!"  
  
Bruce hung his head in shame while Petunia immediately flew down and dismounted the broom. Lily and Petunia were used to this by now. Their father was always letting them do things that their mother wouldn't exactly approve of, but like a child breaking a rule, he always managed to get caught.  
  
Lily and Petunia quietly snuck away while their parents continued to argue, or more accurately while their mother continued to argue, and went inside. Lily and Petunia didn't worry about their parents, they knew that they loved each other very much, but that their father was a bit of a child, forcing their mother to be the adult of the house. To Lily and Petunia it was really quite amusing. Plus Renee usually wore herself out yelling at Bruce so that she was too tired to yell at Lily or Petunia for any fault they may have had.  
  
Lily and Petunia walked into the front yard and lay down on the grass, looking at the clouds in the sky.  
  
"We have a nice life, don't we Petunia?" Lily asked glancing at her big sister.  
  
"Yeah, we really do," Petunia answered smiling to herself.  
  
Lily was quiet for a few moments while she thought about the strange dreams she'd been having. Weird dreams where she saw flashes of her and Petunia as adults; flashes of a man in a dark cloak with strange red eyes; flashes of an attractive boy with unruly black hair and glasses; and what concerned her the most, flashes of Petunia walking past Lily on the street and not even acknowledging that she was there.  
  
"Petunia?" Lily finally spoke up, looking at her sister with tears in her eyes, "We'll always be best friends, won't we? I mean, you'll always be here to take care of me and be my sister, won't you?"  
  
Petunia turned and looked at her teary-eyed sister and said with absolute conviction, "Of course Lily! There's no force on this planet that could keep me from taking care of you. I will ALWAYS be here for you."  
  
Lily turned her eyes back to the clouds above her, happier, but still plagued with the tiniest twinge of doubt.  
  
Petunia, sensing Lily's doubt, got to her feet and walked over to their mother's garden. Renee loved to garden and had a special plot of land in their front yard dedicated to petunias and lilies. Petunia picked a petunia and carried it over to Lily.  
  
"Here Lily. In case anything happens to make it so I can't be there to protect you and take care of you, you can keep this as a reminder that no matter what, I will always love you."  
  
Lily couldn't speak. For a moment she felt like she was going to cry, but instead she jumped to her feet and threw her arms around her sister. Petunia returned the hug and smiled; she was glad she was able to make her sister happy.  
  
Lily let go of Petunia and smiled at her, then walked over to the flower bed and picked a lily and handed it to Petunia.  
  
"So you know that I will always love you," Lily whispered.  
  
"Flower twins forever," Petunia whispered back.  
  
They went back to staring at the clouds, pointing at different clusters that looked like strange objects, and generally enjoying their time together. Yes, these two were happy. They had a wonderful family and they had each other. There was nothing either of them could hope more for. What they didn't know was that something was about to happen; something that would change both their lives and test their solid bonds of sisterhood; something that would change the course of their lives.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? This is my first attempt at fan fiction, so be gentle. Naw.actually be brutal, I'm pretty proud of how this chapter turned out, granted it is a bit of an introductory chapter, but you know, they have to be done. Don't you just love Petunia and Lily's relationship? I do! Oh, just so you know, I have NO idea if petunias and lilies can even grow together or if they grow in the same season or anything, gardening isn't my thing, but for the sake of the story, just pretend they do! Anyway, now that you've read, please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: WOW! I got reviews . . . not one, not two, but THREE! I'm so happy . . . so happy that I decided to post the second chapter earlier than I had originally anticipated! I DO have a few chapters written already, cause I had originally meant to write it all, then post it with a new chapter every few days, but the more I wrote, the more excited I got, so I just decided to post it. And these reviews will definitely encourage me to update often! Anyway, to my reviewers:  
  
Jay Sea-elf: Thank you for the review, and about your concern about the story. Yes, so far we've been lead to believe that Lily was muggleborn, that's what the story has always said. However, I think there may be some lying going on. I could be wrong, but in my story Lily had magical parents. And don't worry . . . there will be a point, MUCH later in the story where everything will match with what we've learned so far. If you don't understand what I mean, don't worry, eventually you will, but I don't want to give to much away! It'll spoil things!  
  
Jessie: Thank you for the review! I'm so glad that you read it all the way to the end, I was afraid it was a bit long for a first chapter. As a writer I try to pay attention to detail, but I'm trying to do that even more so with this story, because I'm trying my best to mimic J.K.'s writing style . . . of course I'll never be as good as her, but I can try. I hope you keep reading!  
  
Lacey: Thank you so much for the review! You're the main reason I decided to post a new chapter so soon, since you were so disappointed that there weren't more chapters! I'm glad you thought it was different from most fan fics . . . that's what I'm going for. I read all kinds of fics, but sometimes get annoyed by how the "ships" overpower the plot. My story WILL have a bit of romance in it . . . but it's more a story of the two sisters and how they relate to one another. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hope you continue to enjoy the story!  
  
And to all my other readers who may not have reviewed . . . I hope this new chapter will inspire more reviews! And please feel free to mention any mistakes you may catch or anything you think I can improve on. I'm always very happy to read constructive criticism. And now, back to the story!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 2: The Big Surprise  
  
Lily woke up on her eleventh birthday feeling the same as she did every morning. For her birthdays weren't that big of a deal. Sure she got her presents and she had her party, but she was always disappointed that she didn't feel any different each time she turned a year older. She rolled over on her bed and wished that for once this birthday would be different; for once she would feel like she changed.  
  
"Happy Birthday Lily!" Petunia said bounding into Lily's room holding out a neatly wrapped present.  
  
While on any other day it was nearly impossible to wake Petunia up, she always managed to be up before Lily on her birthday. Petunia absolutely LOVED giving Lily presents. And that morning was no exception, there was Petunia bouncing up and down as the pink rays of sunrise shown threw Lily's bedroom.  
  
Lily rolled out of her bed and fell onto the pile of clean clothes beside it. Now anyone else would tell you that Lily's room was a mess, a pigsty, a place no human would want to live in; Lily preferred to call it organized chaos. She could find anything she was looking for in ten seconds flat, and she felt that the pile of clothes allowed her to get out of bed in her favorite way, without sustaining any serious injuries.  
  
The fact that Petunia was even in Lily's room showed how excited she was about the present she was holding. If there was one thing Petunia didn't like about Lily, it was the fact that she was messy. Petunia was the neatest person you could ever meet. Her room was the neatest in the house, and that was saying something considering that Renee and Bruce were pretty tidy themselves. If Lily could find something in her room in ten seconds, Petunia could find something in hers in two. A place for everything, and everything in its place, that was Petunia's motto. However, it was good to know that Petunia's love for Lily was stronger than her distaste for her younger sister's cleaning habits.  
  
"Open it, open it, open it," Petunia insisted while walking carefully around the piles of toys, books, and clothes on the floor.  
  
Lily obliged and gently snatched the present from Petunia's arms, and proceeded to rip the paper off and throw it on the floor, while Petunia cringed. She had clearly spent a long time wrapping the present. But her cringe turned to a delighted smile as Lily pulled her present out of the box. It was a neatly bound pink leather journal with Lily Evans embroidered on the spine in silver thread. Lily turned it around and around trying to figure out how to open it, until Petunia finally giggled and took it from her.  
  
"You see right here on the spine in between the Lily and Evans is a small button, you push that and say the password and the journal will open AND it will only open to your voice!" Petunia finished triumphantly handing the journal back to Lily.  
  
Lily knew exactly the password to use, she held down the button and said "flower sisters" and the journal opened. She then closed it, handed it to Petunia, and gestured for her to try the password.  
  
"Flower sisters," Petunia said, but to no avail. She handed it back to Lily and watched as her little sister delighted in saying the password and opening and closing the journal over and over again. She finally put it down and threw her arms around her sister.  
  
"Thank you so much Petunia. I'll make great use of this. I can write my stories and my thoughts in here. You're the best!"  
  
Petunia knew that Lily would love it. If there was one thing that Lily loved to do as much as Petunia loved flying, it was writing. Lily had been writing since she had been taught how to form sentences back in the first grade. She was always dreaming up new stories involving both muggles and wizards. She could spend days on end writing and now she had her own special place to store all of those stories.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot to tell you the best thing about the journal, it will never, ever fill! As long as you keep writing in it, there will always be blank pages. I'm not exactly sure how it works, some kind of replenishing spell like the ones they put on those quills that never run out of ink, but the man in Flourish and Blotts assured me that it would indeed never be filled."  
  
At this, Lily nearly fell over one of the piles of belongings on the floor. She gazed down at the journal and realized that she would never have to buy another one again, that she would never be stranded without something to write in. She skipped out of her room and down the stairs giddy with happiness.  
  
Petunia smiled to herself wondering how Lily would react when she told her that the journal was indestructible as well. That journal had set her back quite a few galleons, it was in fact almost six months' allowance, but the reaction Lily had given her was enough that she would gladly spend three times that amount to keep Lily smiling the way she was that morning.  
  
When Lily and Petunia arrived downstairs they were greeted by the usual big birthday breakfast. There were pancakes, waffles, bacon, eggs, sausages, and every other breakfast food you could imagine. While the Evans did their best to make sure that Misty didn't have to clean up after them, there was no convincing her not to cook for them. And since Misty was not only a great cook, but she also seemed to really enjoy doing it, they let her cook to her heart's content. And on birthdays she always went all out.  
  
"Oh, Misty, this looks wonderful! Thank you," Lily said swooping down on Misty and giving her a hug.  
  
"Oh, it was nothing Miss Lily," Misty said modestly, though she clearly looked pleased at being praised.  
  
Renee and Bruce were already seated around the table, patiently waiting for Lily and Petunia to come down before they started eating. As soon as Lily had let go of Misty they pounced on her with hugs and kisses.  
  
"I can't believe our little baby is eleven years old!" Renee gushed with tears in her eyes, "It seems like only yesterday I was changing her diapers, and now she's practically a young woman."  
  
Bruce was a little more reserved with his gushing, but he still managed to pull Lily into a big bear hug and whisper, "We all love you so much, happy birthday!"  
  
Lily finally escaped from her parents clutches and sat herself down at the table and began to dig in. After a few minutes of silent chewing she became lost in thought once again.  
  
I don't know why I feel so disappointed. My sister gave me the best present. Misty cooked me a delicious breakfast. And my parents shower me with love and affection, and I'm sure they'll surprise me with a great present later. I just wish I felt older or different, or something!  
  
Lily's thoughts were broken into by Petunia asking her who she had invited to her party that weekend. Lily was about to answer when the post arrived. An owl flew in and headed straight for Bruce, carrying the Daily Prophet. Two more owls came and flew directly toward Renee, carrying Witch Weekly and what looked like an advertisement for some new wizard cleaner. This was completely normal for the Evans. What wasn't normal was an owl flying towards Lily.  
  
Lily and Petunia didn't really have any wizard friends. They went to a muggle school with muggle children, since they were both squibs, they would have to receive a muggle education. So they didn't get to interact with wizard children on a day-to-day basis. Sure, they're parents had wizard friends with wizard children, but most of them found it hard to hang out with Lily and Petunia because they knew that they're lives were heading in two different directions. But the point was that while Lily did get mail occasionally it was either muggle mail from her friends from school, or some package she had ordered, and this was clearly a letter. Lily would have thought it a birthday card from a relative, except for the fact that she had received all of her birthday wishes within the past week. So, Lily was very curious as she looked at the letter in her hand.  
  
Lily Evans  
  
Kitchen  
  
17 Squigley Dr.  
  
Surrey  
  
Lily examined the emerald green writing on this very thick envelope and slowly turned it over to reveal a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms featuring a lion, badger, eagle, and snake surrounding a large capital H. Lily knew what this was, but she couldn't understand why she was holding it. There had to be some kind of mistake.  
  
"What have you got there Lils . . . " Bruce asked, but trailed off as he saw the purple wax seal.  
  
"Oh my word, Bruce, is that . . . but it can't be," Renee said getting her first look at the letter.  
  
Petunia reached over and gently took the envelope from Lily's hands. She looked at Lily for permission and when she nodded, Petunia opened the letter and began to quickly read it. When she had finished, she placed the letter on the table, and looked sadly at the rest of the family.  
  
"It's no mistake. Lily has been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? See . . . Lily IS still a witch! Now I don't think THIS is necessarily in Lily's actual past . . . but I thought it was a pretty nice twist. It tests the bond of sisterhood a little bit more than if they had grown up always thinking Lily was a witch. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Now that you've read, please review! ( Oh yes, and to encourage the reviews . . . here's a teaser for the next chapter, expect an appearance by a certain blond we all LOVE to hate! Well, at least I do! (And believe me, the fact that I hate him will keep him in character!) 


	3. Chapter 3: Squib Sisters No More

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Even though I only got one new review, I decided to put this chapter up, cause I figure more chapters will lead to more reviews! But thanks to my one reviewer this time:  
  
Black Snow: Yes I was very excited about my three reviews, considering I was expecting no reviews! And they were all very nice, as was yours! I can't even imagine having 100 or 200 reviews! I'm glad you see the potential for me to get there though. Hopefully you'll help me out there by continuing to read and review! :)  
  
To all my other readers, don't be shy send a review in! They bring me immense happiness! Please make me happy! Now on with the story!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 3: Squib Sisters No More  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Lily said snatching the letter from Petunia's hands and reading it for herself. It was different than the letters her mother and father had received when they were asked to come to Hogwarts.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards.)  
  
Dear Ms. Lily Evans,  
  
It is usually not the job of the headmaster to write to students who have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but on this occasion I felt I should make an exception.  
  
Up until this moment, I am sure you thought you were a squib, as did we. Hogwarts' students are usually chosen at birth. There is a special quill enchanted to write down the names of any magical baby born, and your name was never written down. That is, until three days ago. For the first time in Hogwarts' history the name of a young woman was written down, not the name of a baby.  
  
With that being said, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will receive a list of all necessary books and equipment within the next few weeks. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster  
  
Lily finished reading the letter and passed it to her parents in a kind of quiet shock. When they had finished reading it, Lily looked up at them and asked one simple question.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm not positive Lily, but I think that up until a few days ago, your magical genes from my side of the family were being overridden by your squib genes. Apparently, the magical genes came into effect much later than anticipated," Bruce said while glowing with pride.  
  
"But this doesn't make sense. I mean if anyone would turn out to be a witch, it would be Petunia. SHE'S the one who can fly. I've never shown ANY magical ability," Lily said more to herself than anyone else.  
  
"Well dear, that actually does make sense. Because, until a few days ago you were all squib. There was some kind of change in your genes. To make that magical quill think you were non-magical, you'd have to have BEEN non-magical. As for your sister, we always knew she had SOME magical abilities, just not enough to be considered a full witch. Now that your genes have adapted, you should be able to do magic, you may even be able to ride a broom," Renee said, though she didn't sound so excited about that last possibility.  
  
At this Lily was bursting with excitement. She was looking around for anything she could do that she wasn't able to do before. She knew that she couldn't really do anything yet, because she didn't have a wand, but there were some things that a witch or wizard could do without wands. Finally she just decided to see if a broom would listen to her.  
  
"Dad? Can I see if I can fly?" she asked sweetly. And then at the look on her mom's face she added, "I'm not actually going to fly mom, I just want to see if the broom will respond to my commands."  
  
Her dad, of course, said yes, and her mom eventually relented. Lily practically flew out of the house she was so excited. She jumped around in anticipation while her dad went and got his broom.  
  
As soon as her dad lay the broom down on the ground Lily flung her arm out and yelled "up!" But nothing happened. Lily looked up at Petunia and she could have sworn she saw the slightest hint of happiness on her face, but it faded almost as quickly as it had appeared, making Lily think it had been her imagination. Lily mustered up as much concentration as she could and yelled "UP" once more.this time the broom rolled around on the ground. Lily looked up at her dad with pride; she had made the broom move. True, it hadn't jumped into her hand like she had wanted, but she had exuded some power over it.  
  
Petunia watched from the doorway, seemingly forgotten in all the excitement. She was glad to see that even with her magical abilities, Lily still couldn't control a broom the way she could. Then Petunia felt really guilty. She was never one to find enjoyment in her sister's inadequacies. Before this Petunia had always felt bad that she could fly and Lily couldn't. But now, now everything had changed and she found herself hoping that Lily would fail. She couldn't understand why she felt this way, so she pushed it aside and tried to fake encouragement for her sister.  
  
Lily tried for another half an hour while the rest of the family grew more and more bored, and she was only able to make the broom rise about six inches off the ground after which it would immediately fall down again. She finally gave it up, but with an air of satisfaction, not disappointment.  
  
Lily spent the rest of the day searching for books in her parents' library that mentioned Hogwarts. Her parents owled every family member and family friend they could think of. Petunia spent the afternoon sulking in the backyard, calling her father's broom to her every few minutes and then sending it away again. It was the happiest day in Lily's life. But for Petunia, it was the worst. It was the day she began to lose her sister.  
  
**********  
  
Slowly the weeks went by and Lily eagerly awaited every morning. She was dying to get her list of supplies. She already knew she would need a wand, but her mom kept telling her there was no point going into London to get that, only to have to go back again to get the rest of her supplies. So Lily had to wait . . . and wait . . . and wait, until finally exactly three weeks after her eleventh birthday another official looking letter showed up during breakfast and delivered her list of books and supplies.  
  
Petunia looked up from her breakfast at Lily's squeal of excitement and immediately looked back down again. The last few weeks had been very trying for her. Lily wouldn't talk about anything else except Hogwarts and Petunia had just started spending as much time as possible in her room, away from everything magical. She knew that they would be going to Diagon Alley today, and the thought of being around even more young witches and wizards just depressed her more.  
  
But Petunia did what she had been doing a lot these past few weeks. She plastered on a fake smile and turned to her younger sister and asked in the most cheerful voice she could manage, "So I suppose we'll be going to Diagon Alley today then?"  
  
Petunia hated acting fake, especially to her sister, but she knew that if she said what she was really feeling her sister would only get upset. It was bad enough that Petunia was upset; the last thing she wanted to do was drag the most important person in her life down with her.  
  
Lily looked up and was absolutely glowing with excitement. She answered Petunia in an ecstatic squeal, "Of course we'll be going! And look at this list of books. There are books on transfiguration, charms, potions, and look, Petunia, defense against the dark arts.I'm going to learn defensive spells! I'm going to have a wand, and I'm going to learn spells, and I'm going to be living with other witches and wizards, and there will be quidditch matches, and . . . "  
  
Lily went on and on, as she had become accustomed to doing these past few weeks. Petunia, as always, pretended to listen, but really just sank deeper and deeper into depression.  
  
'Well,' Petunia sadly thought to herself, 'maybe she'll meet some other clever little witch at Diagon Alley and they can go off and talk about spells and such together. Then at least I can be left alone without the constant reminder that soon I'll lose my sister forever.'  
  
Petunia excused herself from the table and ran upstairs before anyone could notice the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
**********  
  
"Ooh, ooh, Petunia look at that! It's a solid gold telescope! And look, look, that man has charmed his owl to do some kind of little jig, ooh, and LOOK Petunia . . . " Lily went on and on once more as she looked around Diagon Alley in excitement.  
  
It wasn't the first time they had been there. In fact the Evans came to Diagon Alley fairly often, but this was the first time Lily had looked around the shops as a witch, as a girl who belonged in the wizarding community. Now, things weren't just something to be admired from afar, they were bits of magic that she could touch, feel, smell, and hopefully one day perform.  
  
To Petunia, Diagon Alley was the same as ever. Only worse.  
  
Before Lily and Petunia would wander around together gazing in awe at the amazing magical objects. They would talk about how wonderful it would be to perform certain spells and then try very hard to convince themselves they were better off without magic. But today, without Lily there to back up her arguments, Petunia just realized there was NOTHING worse than being a non-magical person stuck in the magical community.  
  
First the family headed to Flourish and Blotts to get Lily's schoolbooks. There they ran into dozens of school kids milling about trying to find the books they needed for classes as well as just books that would be an interesting read. Here Petunia was cheered up a little, because her father bought her a book on the history of magical flying, since he felt bad that Lily was getting so much stuff while she received nothing. She sat outside the book store and flipped through this book while Lily and her mother purchased Lily's other school things, stating that she would meet them at the wand shop then go with Lily to get some new dress robes made, while Lily received her school robes.  
  
Petunia was pleased to see that according to this book there were very few squibs who were blessed with the ability to fly. In fact there were only three recorded in history. These squibs later went on to develop crude magical abilities after many years of practice with highly trained wizards. Petunia started daydreaming about working one on one with Dumbledore, whom she had heard was the greatest sorcerer in centuries, and becoming a fully trained witch. For the first time in weeks, she had a real smile on her face.  
  
Petunia's daydreaming was interrupted by Lily and Renee coming up to her.  
  
"Where did Dad go?" Lily asked glancing up and down the street.  
  
"Oh, I think he said something about going to get you an owl so that you could send us lots of letters from Hogwarts," Petunia said, her mood sinking slightly. She loved owls, but it was Lily who was getting one, not her.  
  
But for the second time that morning, Petunia's mood was lifted once again as she caught sight of her dad walking towards them with not one, but two cages in his hands.  
  
Catching sight of the glowing smile on his oldest daughter's face he smiled and said, "Well, you didn't really think that we'd want you sending poor Jupiter out to Lily every time you wanted to ask her opinion on what color hair tie you should wear."  
  
While Petunia would never send their poor old family owl out to ask such a trivial question, it was true that she and Lily would probably owl constantly, and having her own personal owl was probably the best idea. Realizing that even with Lily gone she would still be in close contact with her sister, Petunia's mood perked right up.  
  
It stayed that way for most of the day. She watched as her sister got her very own wand from weird Mr. Ollivander, and even though she felt a slight twinge of jealousy when he declared that her new wand was very good for charm work, wishing that she, too, could have a wand, she was mostly just happy for Lily.  
  
The two sisters skipped over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and began their fittings, Petunia for new dress robes, Lily for Hogwarts school robes. This is where everything turned sour.  
  
A boy about fifteen years old was standing getting measured for new robes. From the look of the ones he was wearing, he had grown a great deal in a short amount of time, a very short amount of time. Because from the look of him, he didn't seem to be one who would wear robes too short for him for too long. He had long silver-blond hair tied back in a ponytail and he had cold gray eyes. He held himself with quiet dignity and an air of self-confidence. Petunia thought he was attractive, but didn't think he was the warm and friendly type. Petunia was very, very right.  
  
He glanced over as Lily and Petunia walked in and gave a small smirk. While Lily was quite young, being only eleven, she looked older and was a very attractive young woman. She had dark red hair that seemed to attract everyone's attention. But even more brilliant than her hair were her eyes. She had the clearest emerald green eyes that a person would ever see. Anyone would tell you that Lily had a smile that would light up even the darkest room and at the moment she was beaming. So it was no surprise when this slightly older, attractive young man looked Lily over and decided to speak to her.  
  
"Hello there miss," he said completely ignoring Petunia, who while not in any way ugly, was pretty plain looking compared to Lily with her brownish blond hair and pale blue-gray eyes.  
  
Lily looked up at him, gave him a strange look and told Madam Malkin that she was here for Hogwarts robes, and Petunia was here for new dress robes.  
  
Unfortunately Madam Malkin stood them on stools right next to the boy and left to attend to another customer in one of the other sizing rooms. To double the misfortune, this boy didn't seem to be one who gave up easily.  
  
"So, you go to Hogwarts? Why haven't I ever seen you?" the blond boy said with a slight smirk.  
  
Lily, not one to ignore a direct question answered without looking at him, "It's my first year."  
  
At this, the boy was unable to hide a look of shock. "Well, you certainly don't look that young. Let me introduce myself, I'm Lucius Malfoy," he said holding out a hand.  
  
Lily took it briefly and shook it, "Lily Evans."  
  
When Lucius made no effort to ask Petunia's name, Lily shook her head in annoyance and said, "And this is my sister Petunia."  
  
He briefly took Petunia's hand and looked directly back to Lily.  
  
Petunia knew her sister better than anyone, and she could tell that Lily did not like this boy. She could see that Lily thought him to be arrogant, and as far as she could tell, did not even find him the least bit attractive. If anything, she just wished that he would go away. So to spare Lily having to talk to him any further, she decided to speak up.  
  
"So Lucius, what year are you going into at Hogwarts?" Petunia asked politely, as Lucius made to open his mouth to ask another question.  
  
Lucius looked at Petunia with a mixture of disgust and annoyance and said shortly, "My fifth."  
  
At the look on Lily's face from the rudeness of his response Lucius rolled his eyes and asked, "Are you going into your first year as well?"  
  
Petunia immediately wished she had never started talking to him. She could guess his reaction to finding out she was a squib, he reeked of that "pureblood only" persona. But, she knew she couldn't hide who she was, so she took a deep breath and looked Lucius straight in the eye.  
  
"No, I'm actually a year older than Lily. But I don't go to Hogwarts, I'm a squib."  
  
Lucius looked completely taken aback at this and actually began to edge away from Petunia as if she was contagious.  
  
He simply said, "Oh, that's . . . unfortunate," looked away and stopped talking to both of them. Petunia then saw him gently take a tissue from his pocket and wipe his hand. The hand he had shaken Petunia's hand with.  
  
Lily looked as if she was going to explode with rage, but seemed to be holding it in. Petunia on the other hand, who was usually much better at controlling her emotions, lost it. Her sister usually jumped to her defense, but here she was letting this jerk treat her like filth. Then a horrible thought occurred to her. Could she agree with him? Now that she was a witch, did she see her sister as just a dirty squib? This was more than Petunia could handle. She turned to Lucius and began to speak very quietly, but with a deadly tone.  
  
"If you think that just because you're a wizard, you are better than me, you are sadly mistaken! I may not be able to do magic, but I am a good person, who treats everyone equally, and you can tell a lot from a person from how they treat others. And since you seem to treat people like dirt that makes me think you are dirt. Now if you think you can ignore me and talk to my sister because she's prettier than me, and now you know that she's more magical than me as well, you should probably know that until a few weeks ago, SHE was a squib too! But NOW, she's all magical, and she probably thinks she's better than me too, but you know what, I don't have to take this! I'm leaving, and you Lucius," Petunia said spitting out his name, "can go to Hell!"  
  
And with that Petunia stormed out, without getting her dress robes, and leaving a shocked Lily standing waiting to be measured with tears in her eyes.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? I hope Lucius was mean enough for everyone's taste! Oh, and for his age, and everyone's age really. In book five it says Lucius is 42, and I had already estimated Snape as being about 38, putting Lucius 4 years older. This is the age range I am going to use for the story. If at any point you get confused, I'll try to unconfuse (yeah, that's not a word! It is now!) you. I'll help you out by throwing an age out once in a while as we get farther along in the story. Then again, I may be the only person who obsesses about things like that (I actually searched through all 5 books trying to decide if Lily was older or younger than Petunia then finally said 'screw it' and went with my instinct). But wow has this been a pointless author's note! Next up we have a sisterly chat between Lily and Petunia! But first I need to see some reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4: Sisterly Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I was going to wait a while to post this chapter, until I got more reviews, but alas, they never came! I did get ONE though, so thank you to:  
  
Allie kat: (I decided not to put the 5 since I know a lot of people aren't fond of the new found numbers after their names) Thank you for the short but sweet review! You couldn't wait for more chapters, so wait no more!  
  
This isn't the best chapter I've ever written, but it's okay. Hopefully you guys will like it. Lily and Petunia clear the air a bit. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 4: Sisterly Confessions  
  
Lily stood there for a moment shocked at her sister's abrupt departure. Everyone knew that Lily was the more emotional of the two sisters. She was known to go from screaming, to crying, to laughing all in a matter of minutes. But Petunia, she was the calm one. She knew how to control her emotions better than most adults did. She rarely yelled and almost never cried. But just now she had done both. Lily knew something was very wrong with her. She wanted to go after her, but she had to take care of something first.  
  
She slowly stepped off her stool, crossed the few feet between her stool and Lucius', stepped up onto his, and slapped him. Up until this point, Lucius had watched Lily walk towards him with a look of curiosity on his face. But as soon as her hand had met his face it quickly changed from curiosity, to shock, to anger. He moved as if to grab his wand, but Lily had already turned on her heel and was quickly walking out the door, not in fear, because Lily was not in the least bit afraid of Lucius, but in determination. She was determined to find her sister and talk to her.  
  
As Lily searched the street for her sister she began to feel very guilty. The sisters' bond was an unbreakable one. They usually could tell what the other was feeling, sometimes before they themselves knew what they were feeling. Lily started thinking about it and realized Petunia had been miserable for weeks, but she had been too wrapped up in her own excitement about Hogwarts.  
  
"Damn it!" Lily declared uncharacteristically. The fact that she was swearing was not to be taken lightly. Lily despised foul language like that, explaining that people only swore when they had nothing intelligent to say. But right now, Lily was so disgusted with herself she didn't really care.  
  
Lily looked around frantically, feeling tears springing to her eyes as she wondered where Petunia had gone. She was upset and all alone and all Lily could do was think about getting to her. She ran up and down the alley and was getting so frustrated she was on the verge of screaming when she finally just closed her eyes in aggravation and thought 'Just let me find her. PLEASE let me find her before something bad happens to her.'  
  
"What the hell?!" Petunia shrieked, standing up quickly and looking for something to protect herself with.  
  
Lily turned around and saw a stunned Petunia standing in front of her. Lily looked around and realized that she wasn't in Diagon Alley anymore, but in a little field located nearby.  
  
"Um.how did I get here?" Lily said, clearly confused and a little bit frightened.  
  
Petunia still holding the rock she had grabbed, with the intent on hurling it at her intruder answered very quietly, "I think you just apparated here."  
  
Lily looked at Petunia like she was insane.  
  
"But, but I can't possibly have apparated here.I don't know how."  
  
"Well just a second ago, you weren't there. Then I heard a loud CRACK and there you were. If that's not apparation, then you must have just invented some new way to appear out of nowhere," Petunia said, finally calming down enough to drop her rock.  
  
Lily fell to the ground, clearly freaked out and looked like she was about to start crying again.  
  
"But, but," Lily tried to say, but was unable to form words.  
  
Petunia sat down next to Lily and took her sister into her arms. She knew why Lily was so frightened. Apparation was a very advanced type of magic. You had to take a test to be able to apparate and those who had tried to apparate without a license in the past had almost always hurt themselves. For Lily to be able to apparate, without leaving half her body behind, was quite a task, and considering the fact that up until a few weeks ago Lily had thought she had no magical abilities whatsoever, she was warranted to be a little scared.  
  
Petunia finally broke the silence and said, "It seems that you're going to be a pretty powerful witch Lily."  
  
Lily looked up at her sister and tried to smile, but only ended up crying more, managing to sputter out, "And you.you hate me for that."  
  
Petunia grabbed Lily by the shoulders and forced her to sit up and look at her.  
  
"How? No! No Lily! I could never, NEVER hate you. I love you more than anything else in this world. You're my little sister and you mean the world to me. I do NOT hate you," Petunia said with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
"But, I've been so mean. I've been walking around talking about Hogwarts and I never even stopped to think that this whole thing might hurt you. And you.you said that you thought that I think I'm better than you, and I don't! I SWEAR I don't Petunia! I would never think that I'm better than you. You have to believe me," Lily pleaded while trying to see her sister's face, which had become blurred from the tears.  
  
"Oh Lily. I didn't mean that! I was just angry. If you want to know the truth, I'm not MAD at you, I'm just jealous. You know how it feels to wish that you could do magic. We both used to wish for it every night, and I feel like you got your wish granted while I just got passed by. You have to understand how it feels. At least before I had you to be non-magical with, but now.now you're just like the rest of them. You're special, while I'm just me. Stupid, muggle, me."  
  
"But, you're not a muggle Petunia! Don't you get it? I know exactly how you feel. I've felt it for years now, ever since the day you learned to ride a broomstick. You've always been more magical than me, and I was always jealous, but I was also happy for you, because at least one of us could belong in the magical world. And as long as one of us was there, both of us would belong. That's how I felt every time you took me flying, like you were letting me peek into the magical world. That's why I haven't given much thought to you feeling sad about my becoming a witch, because I felt like you were one too. Who cares if everyone else sees you as a squib, as far as I'm concerned you're as much a witch as I am."  
  
Petunia thought this over and felt a little better. She realized that she had never given it a second thought that Lily couldn't fly on her own, because she could take her flying and it was the same thing. And Petunia realized that maybe SHE couldn't do spells, but of course Lily would do spells for her. Petunia suddenly felt very silly.  
  
"All these years you've been going through what I just started going through?"  
  
Lily nodded and smiled.  
  
"And even though you were jealous, you were still happy for me. And even though it sucked that you couldn't do it yourself, you were grateful that you had a sister who could do it for you?"  
  
"Yup," Lily said her smile growing wider.  
  
"And I've been being a complete and total idiot," Petunia finished.  
  
"No! Of course you haven't. It's similar to the flying thing, but it's not the same. I'm sure I would have acted the exact same way if things had been reversed. And I'm sure you would have been a bit more perceptive and wouldn't have gone around like and idiot all 'Hogwarts this and Hogwarts that'"  
  
Petunia smiled and said, "Yeah maybe, but then again, maybe not. Of course you were excited. But, let's just both say sorry for being stupid and forget all this nonsense ever happened."  
  
"Deal," Lily said smiling. "I'm sorry for being so inconsiderate and just generally annoying."  
  
"And I'm sorry I didn't just TELL you how I was feeling and realize that I was just being silly and jealous."  
  
Lily smiled and hugged Petunia. They were friends again and it felt great, but Petunia knew that there was one more thing she needed to say.  
  
"There is one more thing Lily. Well two really. One thing is, that it wasn't just jealousy. I was also scared that with you being gone for most of the year for the next seven years that we wouldn't be close anymore."  
  
Lily shook her head and laughed, "Don't be silly Petunia. You will ALWAYS be my best friend. You're my big sis! And now that we both have owls we can write to each other all the time. We will always be close! Flower twins forever, right?"  
  
Petunia smiled and said, "Right! So there's just one more thing. Why didn't you say anything when that Malfoy jerk treated me so badly?"  
  
Lily looked down, a little bit ashamed, "Well I guess I didn't know what to say, but you certainly took care of that didn't you?"  
  
Petunia blushed a little but did feel a little proud about the way she told Malfoy off.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I was able to take care of myself that time. Though I doubt he cared much if some squib called him dirt. All well, at least it made me feel good!"  
  
Lily beamed at her sister and said, "Yeah, you should have tried slapping him. That felt great!"  
  
"You didn't!" Petunia cried out in shock and admiration.  
  
"I did," Lily said glowing with pride.  
  
"And I thought you didn't care that he insulted me!" Petunia laughed.  
  
By now the two of them had started walking back towards Madam Malkin's. Malfoy should have left by now, and they still needed to get their robes. They just hoped that their parents hadn't gone looking for them there yet. The last thing this day needed was for the two of them to get in trouble for disappearing. The thought of disappearing brought another question into Petunia's mind.  
  
"So Lily, how'd you do it?" Petunia asked looking at Lily with curiosity.  
  
Lily knew exactly what she was talking about and answered truthfully, "I really don't know. I just closed my eyes and I was thinking really hard about how much I wanted to find you, and the next thing I knew there you were, or there I was I guess I should say. I really didn't mean to do it though."  
  
"I guess it was one of those times Dad is always talking about. You know when a witch or wizard is really scared or angry, and they do magic without meaning to."  
  
"I guess so," Lily said pausing, "It was pretty cool though!"  
  
And the two sisters walked into Madam Malkin's talking about the other spells that Lily would soon be learning and the different ones that she'd be able to perform for Petunia. They both felt like a huge weight had been lifted, and even though Petunia knew she would miss Lily when she left, she was actually almost as excited about Lily learning magic as Lily was.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well? What did you guys think? Pretty crazy about Lily apparating, huh? It shows just how much she wanted to find her sister! There isn't a whole lot to say about this chapter, but I promise the next one will be better. There will even be an appearance by a certain dark haired male, I'll leave you guys to wonder who it may be. Of course if you review, the chapter will get put up a lot faster and you won't have to wonder! So click review and send those in! : ) 


	5. Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Okay, so here's the next chapter. I hope that you like it. I like it, mostly because of the appearance of a new person, well not new to Harry Potter (I will try my best not to make original characters) but new to MY story! Yay for the new person! So, curious yet? Hee hee! Well, first let me write my thank yous!  
  
slytherin-nette: Yay Slythe reviewed my story! Woo hoo! To those of you who haven't read her stuff.go read it, now! (Don't you love my plug of your stories?) Anyway! Thank you for all your nice words! Thank you for saying it's organized, I actually do have the whole story planned out, a basic outline anyway, so I know where it's going. I'm glad that is conveyed in the story. Thank you for saying I have a lot of talent, but don't get down on yourself, you do to! And I know the older you get the even better you'll get! Thanks for waiting patiently, here's the next chapter for you! Luv ya!  
  
Black Snow: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my writing style. I'm sure you're a good writer too. Unfortunately I don't watch Gilmore Girls so I don't know if I could follow a Gilmore Girls fan fic, so I haven't read your stuff. I'll take a look sometime though, I'm sure it's very good! Ooh, and a cookie for you for being my first repeat reviewer! : )  
  
So without further ado, here's the next chapter!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 5: Saying Goodbye  
  
Lily stood in front of the barrier between platforms nine and ten. She was rarely afraid, but right now she was. 'What if there was a mistake and I'm NOT a witch, and the border knows I'm trying to get through and stops me? What if I just run into solid concrete?'  
  
After standing there for five minutes Petunia finally asked her sister what was wrong and Lily voiced her concerns. Petunia looked at her for a moment and burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard that people were starting to stare.  
  
"Petunia!" Lily said, very much annoyed, "Stop laughing. You're not being very nice!"  
  
"I'm sorry Lily," Petunia managed between giggles, "But you're just being so stupid! You KNOW that you're a witch. I mean come on, you apparated and everything. Besides, even if you weren't, the border wouldn't block you out, I can go through, heck, even MUGGLES can go through. How do you think muggleborns say goodbye to their parents and stuff? So just stop being so silly!"  
  
Lily looked down at her feet, feeling pretty stupid. She had forgotten that anyone who knew about the passage could go through it; it was just blocked to those people who might accidentally happen upon it.  
  
"So, are you ready to start your life as a witch, or what?" Petunia asked smiling happily at her sister. On the inside she was ready to cry, but she was trying to be strong for Lily. She didn't want to start a cry-a- thon.  
  
Lily, Petunia, and their parents finally went through the barrier and Petunia looked around in awe. Walking through a solid wall really was a strange experience. And on the other side of that wall Petunia saw things that made her heart leap with jealousy once again. The Hogwarts Express was beautiful, and it was going to be the magical thing to take away her magical sister. Even more than that, Petunia was now surrounded by dozens of kids. Who knew, in this crowd of people could be the girl or boy who took Petunia's place as Lily's best friend.  
  
Lily noticed Petunia's face fall as she looked around. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it, just to reassure her that she was still there. Petunia smiled and felt better. Lily making new friends was a good thing. New friends for Lily could eventually mean new friends for Petunia as well.  
  
"Now Lily, you do whatever the headmaster and teachers tell you to do. Follow all the rules and be very careful in your classes. Spells can be dangerous, so make sure you pay attention . . . " Renee started what could turn out to be a very long list of precautions, but Bruce cut her off.  
  
"Yes, yes, be careful, but also remember to have fun. But make sure to pay extra special attention in flying lessons, it would be great to have the next generation up there winning games for your house, which hopefully should be Ravenclaw!" Bruce could never resist the urge to mention his old house.  
  
At this Renee demonstrated one of the rare instances where she forgot her seriousness and said to Bruce, "Honestly, you know that Gryffindor is the best house, and that's where our Lily would be."  
  
Petunia and Lily left their parents bickering on the platform about which house was better and went inside the train to store Lily's things.  
  
"So which house do you think you will be in?" Petunia asked her sister while struggling with one end of her trunk.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I wonder if the fact that I was a squib will play a role. If it does, I'll probably end up in Hufflepuff, that's where most of the struggling wizards and witches go," Lily said, though not with any animosity, just as if she were stating a fact.  
  
"I don't think you'll end up there. I mean how many eleven year old witches can apparate . . . even by accident," Petunia added as Lily went to open her mouth to object to Petunia's statement, as she always did when Petunia mentioned it.  
  
"Yeah, well I still have no idea what house I'll be in," Lily said while opening the door of one of the compartments.  
  
"I think you'll be in Ravenclaw. You've always been really smart, and it's dad's genes that gave you the magical abilities, so you're likely to follow in his footsteps. I always thought that if for some reason I ended up at Hogwarts I'd end up in Ravenclaw. Just like dad," Petunia ended with a note of pride.  
  
While Lily obviously loved her father, and he loved her, Petunia and him had a special bond that no one could touch. Petunia was the epitome of a Daddy's Girl.  
  
Having stored Lily's things, the two girls decided to go back out on the platform so Lily could say her final goodbyes, but as soon as she had opened the door, Petunia collided with someone else.  
  
Petunia looked up and saw the most gorgeous boy she had ever laid her eyes on. He looked young, yet seemed elegant, or as elegant as someone could appear while sprawled on the floor. His long dark hair had become slightly ruffled and was hanging in his face, but he smoothly brushed it back in place with his hand to reveal deep brown eyes. Petunia was sure she looked like an idiot gaping at him, but just couldn't help herself.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said in a voice that was still slightly high, this boy had not yet reached puberty. "I didn't know anyone was in this compartment. I should have been more careful opening in the door."  
  
He then reached out a hand, having picked himself up off the floor, and pulled Petunia to her feet. Petunia just stood there still entranced by the boy's eyes. Lily giggled quietly, and Petunia turned to glare at her. Lily just smiled innocently and suppressed the urge to laugh at her sister, who clearly found this boy attractive.  
  
"Anyway, are you okay . . . " the boy asked waiting for Petunia to supply her name.  
  
"Uh . . . um . . . sorry, Petunia. My name is Petunia," she finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Petunia, that's a pretty name. I'm Sirius. Sirius Black," he said taking her hand, though for some reason he said his last name with a bit of hesitance. Petunia couldn't understand why, it was the most wonderful name she had ever heard. Of course at that moment Petunia couldn't understand much of anything, except the fact that this gorgeous boy had a hold of her hand  
  
Sirius turned to Lily and offered his hand. Lily took it politely and supplied her name, "Lily Evans, I'm Petunia's sister."  
  
Sirius smiled and asked the question Petunia had hoped he wouldn't ask, "Are you two first years?"  
  
Lily looked at Petunia and decided to answer the question for her, "Well I am, but my sister here isn't going to attend Hogwarts. She's a . . . " Lily trailed off, not wanting a repeat of the incident in Madam Malkin's, though she doubted this sweet boy thought along the same lines as that Malfoy fellow.  
  
"It's okay Lily, I need to learn to answer this question without being ashamed. I'm a squib," Petunia said, though she couldn't meet Sirius' eye.  
  
"Oh, well there's no shame in that right? It's really stupid all this pure blood business, isn't it? It only leads to pain and death," he said with a gleam of knowing in his eye. He shook his head and smiled and went on, "Anyway, you seem like a nice enough person to me, who cares whether or not you can do magic. It's just too bad you aren't coming to Hogwarts, we could have been friends, though with your sister going, I suppose we still could be."  
  
He smiled at Petunia and she felt like her insides might explode. But before they could Sirius had excused himself stating that his mother was calling him, and once again he seemed to say 'mother' with a bit of hesitance, though Petunia figured she had imagined it.  
  
As soon as he had left Lily dissolved into giggles. Petunia glared at her.  
  
"'We could be frieeeends!' Did you hear that Petunia, he wants to be your frieeeeend! Ooh, Petunia's in loooove! Mrs. Petunia Black, it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Lily said teasing her big sister as they walked down the corridor to go back to the platform.  
  
"Shut up Lily," Petunia said warningly, though she was trying her best to suppress her smile. It's really hard to be angry when a boy that attractive tells you he wants to be your friend.  
  
"He was cute though," Lily said while pushing through the crowd to get to their parents, "Though not really my type, his hair was too long, and a bit too neat."  
  
"Who's too neat," Renee said overhearing her daughter's last statement, clearly thinking that nothing could ever be too neat.  
  
"Why, Petunia of course," Lily said, not being so evil as to talk about a boy Petunia liked in front of their parents.  
  
Renee opened her mouth, probably to reprimand Lily for calling her sister too neat, and to start on another lecture about how she should keep her dormitory neat, because other girls would be living there, but she was interrupted by the train's whistle. The time had arrived for Lily to leave.  
  
Lily looked up at her parents who had tears in their eyes and they both pulled her into a fierce hug. They were talking quickly reminding Lily for the millionth time to follow the rules and have fun.  
  
Lily finally broke away and turned to her big sister. Petunia was trying as hard as she could to hold back her tears, but as she looked at Lily's tear filled eyes she knew she couldn't. They both burst into tears and hugged each other, neither wanting to let go. But eventually they had to.  
  
"I'll write to you as soon as I can. Hopefully tonight," Lily said as she pulled away from her sister.  
  
"Make sure to tell me which house you were sorted into, and tell me about anyone interesting you meet," Petunia called at her as she began walking towards the train.  
  
At this Lily ran back, pulled her sister into one last hug and whispered, "I'll make sure to tell Sirius ALL about you, and maybe HE'LL be sending you a letter."  
  
She winked at her blushing sister and ran toward the train, which was seconds from pulling away. She was out of sight for a matter of seconds when she appeared at a window and began waving. Petunia waved back and followed the train as it departed from the station. And within a few minutes, Lily was out of sight. Petunia's sister was gone.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: So how many of you guessed Sirius Black? If you did, reward yourself with a cookie! I love cookies! Um, anyway, sorry about that, I'm a bit giddy right now! As for this possible Sirius/Petunia thing, that MAY be one of the romances I mentioned earlier, but who knows, there may be someone else in Petunia's future as well? You'll just have to keep reading to find out! : ) Oh, and the next chapter may be a while in coming. I have it written already, but I'm moving back down to LA for school on Wednesday, and I don't know how long it will take for me to get my internet back online. But if I come back and see lots of reviews, I may very well post that second! So review PLEASE! : ) 


	6. Chapter 6: Letters From Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: So this chapter didn't take as long as expected to get up. Luckily I got to school and my internet was working fine. I just took a couple days to get settled. But here's the next chapter. There's not a whole lot of action, but you'll hear some familiar names! But first, the reviews!  
  
Scooby Wannabe: AKA Flutterby! You have NO idea how much it means to me to hear you say good things about my story, since you are such an amazing writer in my eyes. Here's another person for you readers out there to check out, especially if you're a fan of Buffy! But yes, I totally agree with you that the bonds of sisterhood are strong, and I'm glad you like the way I portray it so far. I hope you keep reading and reviewing.  
  
Maggie: Mwah! Thanks for reviewing! It's nice to hear good things from someone I know, well sort of! Thanks for saying it's well written, and here's another chapter for you!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 6: Letters From Hogwarts  
  
September 1  
  
Dear Petunia,  
  
Well, I'm here at Hogwarts. The trip was fun, I met some nice people and we made it to the castle safely. And when we got there, a huge man greeted us to take us to the castle. His name is Hagrid. He's the groundskeeper here. He seems like a very nice guy. Anyway, I already sent a letter to Mom and Dad telling them the basic stuff. You can read it if you want, but this letter will be more interesting for you. I should probably tell you I was sorted into Gryffindor. I'm sure Mom will be quite happy.  
  
There were two other girls sorted into my house (hee hee, doesn't that sound so cool, my house!) Alice Johnson and Amelia Bones. They both seem very nice. And there were four boys sorted into Gryffindor this year, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, AND none other than Sirius Black!  
  
I actually ended up in the same compartment as him and James. I don't think they knew each other before, but they certainly became fast friends. I can tell they are going to be trouble. James is pretty cute though, although I'm sure if you had been there, you would have been transfixed by Sirius the whole time. You wouldn't have thought James was cute anyway; his hair is quite messy. I like it though.  
  
Oh, were you wondering if Sirius said anything about you? Well, I don't know if I should tell you. I'm just kidding! I steered the conversation towards you after a while and Sirius said that you seemed really nice and maybe one day you'll be able to visit the castle. I wonder if you'd be allowed? Like during vacation or something? Maybe we should ask Mom and Dad about that.  
  
Anyway, I'm really tired. It has been a long day. But I'll make sure to write to you again soon. Take care!  
  
~Lily  
  
**********  
  
September 7  
  
Dear Petunia,  
  
Sorry I haven't written for a week. Classes have been great. I really like Charms and Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick (the charms teacher) says that I have a natural ability for them, and remember how my wand is good for charm work? It's really exciting. And Professor McGonagall (the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house) is an excellent teacher. Pretty strict though, James and Sirius already have a detention from her, and it's only the first week. I told you they would be troublemakers!  
  
Speaking of Sirius, guess what? He has TONS of relatives here, and most of them are in Slytherin, and are mean! There's Narcissa who is in her third year and her older sister Bellatrix who is in her seventh year. I get a BAD feeling from her, and her boyfriend, Rodolphus Lestrange. Scary thing is that they are head boy and girl. That means that they must be very talented at magic, which scares me even more. Oh there is one more Black sister (these are Sirius' cousins by the way) but she doesn't seem so bad. Her name is Andromeda and she's in Ravenclaw in her fifth year. I don't think she's like her sisters, because she is actually going out with a muggleborn wizard, Ted Tonks, he's a Hufflepuff. Are you completely confused yet? The main point I was getting at is that Sirius comes from one very dark family, which just shows how cool he is that he's still a nice guy. Nothing like Malfoy (who surprise, surprise is in Slytherin!)  
  
Oh, and speaking of Slytherin, we have Potions with them and it is just horrible. The Potions Master, Professor Zabini isn't too horrible, but he is the Slytherin head of house and he seems to favor them. There's one Slytherin, Severus Snape who really seems to enjoy potions. The professor said that he had never seen a first year make a better boils curing potion. He said it was on the level of a fourth year potions student's. James and Sirius didn't like this. There seemed to be an instant animosity between those three. I don't really understand why. Severus doesn't seem TOO bad, not as bad as Rabastan anyway!  
  
Oh Petunia, I know I shouldn't hate anyone. But this Rabastan fellow, he's Rodolphus Lestrange's younger brother and of course he's in Slytherin. Well, he found out I was only recently declared a witch and he has been following me around calling me 'mudblood' ever since. The reason why Snape doesn't seem that bad to me is because once or twice he looked like he wanted to tell Rabbit (that's the name James coined for him) to stop it, but, well . . . not many people would stand up to Rabbit, I told you, his brother is scary! (Though James and Sirius still call him Doofus behind his back!)  
  
One of the other classes I have is Herbology. Professor Sprout is very nice, but the class is a bit boring. Of course I still pay attention, but plants just don't interest me. I bet you would find it interesting though! We have that class with the Hufflepuffs, and there's one interesting guy from that house. Mundungus Fletcher. He's really funny, but a little bit dodgy. I swear I saw him nip one of Peter's quills, but I couldn't be sure it happened so fast. He seems like a nice enough guy though.  
  
Anyway, I have a pile of homework to do, so I have to go. I'll try to write back to you as soon as I can. Love you bunches!  
  
~Lily  
  
**********  
  
September 10  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Well, without you here I don't have much to do, so I did some research on the Black family. Be careful, they seem to be the worst kind of "pureblood mania" families. Obviously Sirius is not like that, we found that out when we met him, but for the ones in Slytherin, and the Lestranges for that matter, I'd be careful. They're powerful, but not as powerful as, guess who? That's right, Malfoy! All three of those families contribute money to the Ministry all the time and they have had some questionable bills passed. They usually pick on muggleborns, but if their calling you a mudblood that means they consider you just as bad, if not worse. I just hope they never meet me. A squib must be just a step above Muggles to those kinds of people.  
  
OH! And guess what, I was talking about those three families to Mom and Dad last night at dinner and Misty dropped the dinner plate right on the floor. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? I'd bet a hundred galleons that one of their families were her last masters, either that or they were close friends with her last masters and they knew her, because she was not thrilled at the sound of those names. Unfortunately, I don't know which name she was reacting to.  
  
Anyway, it sounds like you're learning a lot and having fun. Potions always interested me; it seems like something even I'd be able to do, since you don't need a wand or anything for it. That Severus guy sounds interesting. I'd watch your back though, you never can tell with a Slytherin, and if Sirius seems not to like him, there may be a reason. It seems like his family is a dark one, maybe he knows something about Severus that you don't. I'd just be careful around him, too. Herbology sounds cool too. I was thinking that was a subject I could probably do well with too, anything that doesn't involve a wand right?  
  
I suppose I should tell you I've been reading up on squibs who have learned magic a lot lately, and have been hoping that one day I might be able to learn. I doubt I'd be admitted into Hogwarts, because I'd never catch on as fast as actual witches and wizards, but maybe one day when I'm older I could learn. If anything though, it would be fun to visit. Anyway, school has started for me here, too. So I have a lot of homework. Write back soon.  
  
~Petunia  
  
**********  
  
November 3  
  
Dear Petunia,  
  
Ugh! I am sorry if you like him, but Sirius is on my last nerve! Though he's not nearly as bad as James. But all they do is encourage each other. Even Remus, who actually seems quite reasonable can't really control them. They are both seriously gifted wizards. Easily the best in our year, but it has made them really arrogant. They're in detention at least once a week. And they are so mean to that poor Peter. The poor thing doesn't have nearly as much talent as them, or Remus for that matter. But he's the fourth in their dorm, so he's kind of become a part of the gang.  
  
Anyway, the reason I'm really mad at them is because the other day I was asking Severus about a potions problem I had been having. (I know you said to be careful of him, but the poor guy doesn't have any friends. The other Slytherins don't even like him. I think it's because he's not as hateful as the rest of them, like the fact that he could sit there and have a civilized conversation with me.) Anyway, so I'm talking to him and James just hexes him. For absolutely no reason whatsoever, he puts a full body bind on him. It was so ridiculous. Then he has the nerve to try to talk to me. Luckily I knew the counterhex, but Severus seemed really annoyed in general and walked away.  
  
Anyway, Alice and Amelia and I have become great friends, but don't worry you're still my best! They are dying to meet you. Oh, and guess what? Alice has the hugest crush on a third year in Gryffindor named Frank Longbottom. She's never really talked to him, but she kind of hero worships him. He is amazingly talented. Some say he's the best in the whole school, even over the seventh years. And you can bet the head boy and girl don't like that. It's supposed to be that they're the most powerful students in the school, and to be shown up by a third year is quite embarrassing. I've actually seen Bellatrix throw some pretty nasty curses at him, but he always manages to block them. One time I told him he should tell Professor McGonagall, but he said that would only make things worse.  
  
It's scary. With people this powerful walking around, it makes me afraid that another wizard like Grindelwald could be going to school with me as we speak. But no one would dare try anything here, not while the person who defeated Grindelwald is the headmaster. But really being in the wizarding world these past few months has made me realize that it's not very safe. Hopefully one day it will be.  
  
Wait a second, I'm in the common room writing this and I think I just heard someone coming down the stairs . . . oh my gosh! So I stopped writing and hid down in my chair so whoever was coming wouldn't see me. It sounded like Sirius and James, but I couldn't see them. I don't think it was an invisibility charm, those are really complicated, and I don't think they're THAT advanced. So I think they may have an invisibility cloak. They're probably going to end up in detention again. Honestly! Anyway, I'm off to bed. Write back soon!  
  
~Lily  
  
**********  
  
November 13  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
Guess what, guess what, guess what? Dad is going to have to go to China during most of December and part of January for some international broom crisis thing, and Mom is going with him. They were going to have us go too, but he won't be back in time for you to go back to school, only for me, SO they've decided to see if I can come to Hogwarts for the holidays! I'd even stay a day or two into your new term, since I start school after you, and they'll be back just in time for me to go back! But isn't that exciting? I may get to come to Hogwarts! They wrote to Professor Dumbledore today. Oh, I hope he says yes! He should say yes. Mom said that Dumbledore is a very nice man. He even wanted to start a special program for squibs to attend Hogwarts, I guess sort of like a special ed program, but not exactly. Just so squibs could learn magic at a slower pace so that we could pick it up without feeling pressure. Oh I hope I'm able to come!  
  
Anyway, so your friend Alice likes a Longbottom? We've met his mother I do believe. Remember? She was a bit strict, yelled at us a bit. Mom had her over for tea once. But overall she seemed like a nice woman, and Frank sounds like a regular super wizard. I can't believe he isn't afraid of Bellatrix. I certainly would be. I hope you're steering clear of them! Anyway, I'll hopefully see you soon. I don't know where I'm going to spend the holidays if I don't go to Hogwarts, though I assume you'd come and stay with me. So no matter what I'll see you soon, though hopefully it will be at Hogwarts.  
  
~Petunia  
  
**********  
  
December 3  
  
Dear Petunia,  
  
I talked to Professor Dumbledore today! Oh my gosh! It was so weird to just be standing there talking to him. He's done so many amazing things. Anyway, he sent me an owl to see him after dinner during breakfast this morning. So after dinner I went up to the staff table and he told me that a new bed would be added to my dormitory within a few days, and would I please prepare it for your arrival! He has a funny sense of humor that Dumbledore. Rather than tell me right out that you were allowed to come he dragged it out, all the while with a twinkle in his eye! But yeah, you get to come! You may already know that. He said he had sent an owl to Mom and Dad this morning. So you'll probably get that one first. But I wanted to tell you as well! Term ends on the thirteenth for me, and you said Dad is leaving on the fifteenth? So I guess you'll be coming then? I told the girls that you're coming and they sent an owl to their parents to see if they could stay for the holidays! I also may have mentioned it while in the common room, with Sirius sitting nearby! I can't really stand him anymore, but I knew you would like it if he stayed! So I guess I'll see you soon! Love you!  
  
~Lily  
  
**********  
  
December 12  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I am SO excited. I am all packed and ready to go! I'm going to be taking the Knight Bus. I didn't know squibs were allowed, but Dad said they're allowed they just can't summon it. He'll have to do that for me. Term ends the day after tomorrow, and Dad says I'll be leaving later that day. He said he'd much rather me go while him and Mom are still at home so they can be contacted easily if they're needed. He said Dumbledore gave us permission to use the fireplaces to floo them when I get there. So I'm going to see you in two days. Though you'll probably get this the morning of the day I arrive, so I'll see you in a few hours! YAY!  
  
~Petunia  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it doesn't have very much action, but I really wanted to show how the two girls interact when they are apart. And all of those characters up there can be found in the Harry Potter books, except for the Potions Master, who I made up, but because I didn't want to completely make up someone, I decided to use a last name we'd recognize. That IS supposed to be Blaise Zabini's (the so far un-gendered Slytherin in Harry's year) relation. As for Alice's maiden name, yeah I made that up, but you all should have figured out who she is! I don't know whether or not I'm going to include the parents of other students we know yet, but these should be more than enough to get you started for now! If you have any questions, I'll answer them in the A/Ns. And next chapter we will see Petunia arrive at Hogwarts. How will the other students react? Well, you'll just have to review to find out! : ) 


	7. Chapter 7: A Squib at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Well here is the next chapter, up pretty quickly once again. But I warn you not to get used to the two, sometimes three times a week updates. School is back in session and that means an immense amount of homework, though I will try my best to set aside some time each weekend to work on this story. I can't wait to get to later chapters where the real excitement and drama begins!  
  
Anyway, I was a little disappointed that I only got one review this time, but hey, one is better than none, right? Right! So thanks to:  
  
Maia4ever: Thanks for the short, but sweet review. It's nice to be told my story is good. And since you insisted I write more, here it is! I hope you continue to read and review!  
  
And now, here's the next chapter . . . Petunia goes to Hogwarts! : )  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 7: A Squib at Hogwarts  
  
Petunia got off the Knight Bus, thanking heavens that she was still in one piece. She had heard of the Knight Bus before and her and Lily had always wondered what it would be like to ride it. Well now that Petunia had, she just knew she'd never want to again. She was in the process of thinking about what other ways she could use to get home when there in front of her was Dumbledore.  
  
She had seen pictures of Dumbledore, but a picture, even a moving one, could not convey the power that exuded from him. Yes, he was getting older and you could see it, but he was still very full of life. You could see the life in his eyes. He was very tall, and just being in his presence made Petunia feel as if she was surrounded by magic. Surrounded, but not suffocated. Petunia could tell that she was standing in front of not just a very great wizard, but a very great man.  
  
"Hello Petunia. It is very nice to meet you. I have heard from the other teachers that Lily speaks of you constantly. I am sure she will be very pleased to see you. If you will follow me I will take you to the great hall. The students who have stayed behind for break are just getting ready to sit down for dinner."  
  
While he spoke, Dumbledore walked towards the castle. He had very long legs and took smooth, long strides, so that Petunia had to jog to keep up.  
  
There was so much that Petunia wanted to look at, it was very hard not to just stop and stare, but it was very cold and Petunia was looking forward to the warmth of the castle.  
  
As she stared up at the huge castle, she nearly tripped over her own feet in the snow. It was a gorgeous and very large castle. She couldn't imagine ever being able to find her way around this huge place and hoped she never would have to without the aid of Lily.  
  
They reached the great double doors of the castle and Dumbledore pushed them open. Petunia was engulfed by the light and warmth of the entrance hall and had just begun to take off her scarf when she heard a shriek to her left.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Lily screamed and before Petunia knew it, she was down on the ground with her sister clinging to her waist.  
  
"Hey there Lily! Really, you should try to show more enthusiasm. You haven't seen me in three and a half months and you barely crack a smile. Really, I'm hurt," Petunia said happily while trying to pry Lily off her.  
  
She finally succeeded, and was now dusting snow and dust off of her clothes. She looked up to see two smiling girls standing behind Lily. One was pretty short, and broad, not really pudgy, just wider than most people. She had brown hair that she had cut very short so that it hung limply against her face, and her eyes were a dull brown color. She had a very square jaw and wore a slightly disapproving expression, but Petunia could tell she was holding back a smile with great difficulty. The other may have been the most cheerful girl she had ever seen. She had a round face and a huge smile. Her teeth were so unnaturally white, Petunia wondered if she had used a spell on them. She had long wavy blond hair and pretty brown eyes. As soon as she caught Petunia's eye she came running up with her hand extended.  
  
"Hi Petunia! I'm Alice, Alice Johnson. Lily has told us so much about you. By us I mean Amelia and me. Don't mind her by the way, she always has that expression on her face. She doesn't approve of people being so excited. She likes things boring," Alice said so quickly that Petunia almost didn't catch it all, the whole while shaking Petunia's hand vigorously.  
  
"Very funny Alice. Hello Petunia, I am Amelia Susan Bones, it is a pleasure to meet you," Amelia said in a very business like manner.  
  
Petunia immediately liked Alice, and wondered why Lily was friends with Amelia. She couldn't remember ever having met a more adult-like child.  
  
Lily looked at Petunia and shook her head as if to say, that's just how she is. And Petunia understood that she may be a bit stuffy, but she was a nice person. By this time Lily had drug Petunia into the great hall with Amelia and Alice following at their heels.  
  
Petunia entered the hall and stopped, her breath caught in her throat. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The hall had been decorated for Christmas and the trees that were brought in were the hugest she had ever seen. There was glitter everywhere and then there was the ceiling. It was bewitched to look like the sky outside, and right now it was snowing, but the snow disappeared before it hit anything in the room.  
  
Lily smiled and said, "I know, it's quite a sight the first time you see it, isn't it? I had gotten used to the sky by last week, and then I came in to find the Christmas decorations and was astonished all over again."  
  
Petunia finally tore her eyes away from the ceiling and looked around at the people. Everyone was looking at her. Apparently word had spread quickly that a squib would be coming for the holidays. There weren't too many people in the hall, seeing as most people went home for the holidays.  
  
The table on the far left had the most people sitting at it, and seeing Sirius there smiling at her, she recognized it as the Gryffindor table. Petunia smiled back at Sirius and then had a great amount of trouble tearing her eyes away from him. When she finally succeeded she looked to the table next to the Gryffindors' and saw only two older students sitting there. Both looked slightly familiar, though Petunia couldn't figure out why. She let her eyes drift to the table on the far right where there were a few students sitting chatting amongst each other having already gotten their glimpse of the squib, and then at the center table on the right, Petunia saw one boy sitting alone.  
  
He had been looking at Petunia, but as soon as she had looked over at him, he had immediately put his head back in the book he had been reading. He had black greasy hair that fell to cover his face. She only saw his eyes for a brief moment, but could tell they were very dark brown, almost black. He had a long hooked nose and very pale skin. Petunia didn't know why, but for some reason she had the urge to go talk to this strange boy, but instead she let her sister drag her to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Hey everyone, this is my sister Petunia. Petunia this is Frank, Remus, Peter, James," Lily said James' name with a very slight note of disapproval, "and you've already met Sirius."  
  
"Hey Petunia, it's good to see you again," Sirius said, and if Petunia hadn't known any better she would have sworn that Sirius' cheeks had gone the slightest bit pink.  
  
James snickered next to Sirius and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Petunia. Lily is always talking about you, hopefully you'll turn out to be a lot less annoying and self-righteous than her."  
  
Petunia had no idea what to say to this. To her right, Lily had narrowed her eyes dangerously, but James was still sitting there grinning like an idiot. A thought crossed Petunia's mind, but she shook it away. It was absolutely ridiculous after all.  
  
Remus shook her hand in a very proper manner and was very polite. Petunia could tell why Lily never complained about him. She could sense that he was about following the rules, but probably got dragged into breaking them by his friends.  
  
Peter was a short, pudgy, nerdy little boy. There was no way around the fact that he was very much a little boy, who probably still laughed at fart jokes. He seemed sweet enough, but there was something about him that Petunia didn't like, though she couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
Frank smiled at Petunia and went back to his conversation with his friends. He clearly wasn't part of the group of first years, but since Lily chose to introduce her to him, he was polite to Petunia. The others at the table glanced at Petunia then went back to their conversations as well.  
  
However, the introductions weren't done yet. Shortly after the food had appeared on the tables, an incident that Petunia found greatly amusing, the two older students sitting at the table next to the Gryffindors' came over.  
  
"Oh Petunia, this is my cousin Andromeda and Amelia's brother Edgar. They're both Ravenclaws. And here comes Ted, Andy's boyfriend, over from the Hufflepuff table," Sirius said breaking away from his conversation with James when he noticed the students coming over.  
  
Petunia now realized why those two students looked familiar. Andy had the same beautiful straight black hair that Sirius had, and Edgar had the same square jaw and brown eyes, though his seemed to contain a bit more life in them.  
  
"Hey there Petunia, I've been told loads about you. Never stops talking about you this . . . Lily, I mean," Andy said, trailing off for a short moment before supplying Lily's name.  
  
Lily, having never really spoken to Andy before knew this was a lie. However, she glanced over at Sirius who looked absolutely horrified, and instantly put two and two together. So Sirius liked her sister; Lily couldn't help but smile to herself. Petunia, always oblivious when it came to things of this nature, meaning guys liking her, hadn't noticed the change in Andy's sentence, and assumed that Lily talked to Andy about her all the time, just as everyone else had told her.  
  
Edgar smiled and joined the table next to his sister. Lily told Petunia later that the two were very close and since the holidays were here and the tables weren't crowded, they took turns eating at one another's tables. Lily could tell that Andy was here to find out more about Petunia, much to Sirius' dismay, and Ted, well Ted went wherever Andy went. They were quite the couple.  
  
Petunia realized that she had met someone from every house except for Slytherin, and decided to ask Lily about the boy sitting all alone over there.  
  
"Hey Lily, who's that black haired boy sitting all by himself over there?" Petunia whispered to her sister when everyone else was talking about the last Hogwarts quidditch game, in which Gryffindor narrowly defeated Ravenclaw.  
  
Lily answered without even looking up, "Severus Snape."  
  
So THAT was Severus. Petunia had thought he would be more attractive. He wasn't by any means ugly, but he was unusual looking. He seemed to be quite absorbed in the book he was reading, but when Petunia looked over at him he had been looking at her. They held eye contact for just a moment, before he put his nose back into his book.  
  
"Why is he sitting all alone? Why aren't there any other Slytherins over there?" Petunia asked having a hard time tearing her eyes away from him. And she could swear that he was trying his best not to look back up at her.  
  
"Well, he always sits alone. Like I told you, he doesn't have any friends. And well, there's no other Slytherins here, because . . . because of you," Lily said quietly.  
  
This certainly got Petunia's attention. She snapped her head away from the Slytherin table and looked Lily in the eye, "What do you mean because of me?"  
  
Petunia had spoken a little too loudly, because everyone at the Gryffindor table turned to look at her.  
  
"Oh Petunia, I've told you how those Slytherins are. They didn't want to be around a squib. Most of them are just like Malfoy. It's better off they're not here. They'd probably just try to hurt you anyway," Lily said looking sadly at her sister.  
  
"Damn right, we're better off. It's just too bad ALL of them didn't leave," Sirius said just loud enough for the other students to hear, particularly Severus.  
  
Petunia glanced over and could see his ears go red, while Lily admonished Sirius.  
  
"Now Sirius, you know Severus isn't like those other jerks. He's never said a mean thing to me, and he stayed didn't he?" Lily said, though the whole time she was glaring at James, as if daring him to say something.  
  
And James, unlike everyone else who had ever been at the receiving end of one of Lily's glares, was not frightened. While looking Lily straight in the eye he said loudly, "Yeah, but he probably only stayed because his parents didn't WANT him to come home."  
  
At this Peter started bursting out laughing as if he had never heard a funnier joke and Petunia was once again reminded of the fact that he was very much a little boy. Sirius laughed as well, though in a much more dignified manner, and Remus merely smiled, though Petunia could sense a glint of disapproval in his eye. Lily looked about ready to scream, but before she could, all of their attention was drawn to Severus who had stood up making his chair crash to the ground and was storming out of the great hall.  
  
Petunia didn't know what made her do it. She had never even met this boy, and he was part of a group that hated her even though they didn't know her. But she did it; even as Lily and Sirius called after her, Petunia stood up and ran after Severus.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: And with that I'm giving you guys some bad news! I DO have the next chapter written, but I find it to be absolutely horrid and it needs a major rewrite. Maybe even a delete-and-start-from-scratch approach, SO it may be a while before the next chapter comes up. The new semester started and I have a lot of reading. HOWEVER, I may be persuaded to update quicker if I got a lot of reviews. : ) This is just a friendly suggestion. OH . . . and I have a quick complaint, the site updated and put new characters on the character list that you can use to say who your story is about, do you think they added Petunia? Nope! I want more people to be able to see my story if they're searching by characters, so does anyone have any suggestions on who I should put as my second character, that won't be a lie? Please, help me! Oh also . . . it may be obvious, but does anyone have any ideas on what thought crossed Petunia's mind, you know the one that she thought was absolutely ridiculous . . . a cookie will go to anyone who guesses right, and an extra BIG cookie to anyone who gives me the most creative idea! Wow, this is a long author's note, by the way, does anyone actually read these, because it's my favorite thing to write! But yeah . . . the next chapter is held hostage until I get a lot of reviews or I have time to rewrite, and YES there will be a Petunia/Snape conversation, it could possibly be the entire chapter, unless I change that. Anyway, please review! Love ya! : ) 


	8. Chapter 8: Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I'm still not completely satisfied with it, but I don't think I can make it much better without making it pretty unrealistic. I'll explain what I mean by that in the after the story A/Ns. Anyway, thank you to my reviewers:  
  
allie kat: Thank you for the review. Even the short ones make me happy!  
  
slytherin-nette: I'm glad this is a new concept for you; I wanted my story to be really original. You may be very VERY surprised as to how Petunia's feelings for Lily changes, it's something drastic that causes the change for her to become the Petunia from the books, but I'm not going to tell you what that is, cause well, that's just no fun! I'm hoping to get there soon, the later chapters are where the action is, but I need the Hogwarts chapters to establish certain important relationships, so alas, we shall wait! Anyway, if you ever need any help, I'll always happy to be of assistance. (And don't worry, I'll always read your story, even if I don't agree with it sometimes :) )  
  
underscore: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think Lily and Petunia are sweet. I do too! And I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Lucius. He's not a huge part of this story, but I may throw him in again sometime. Maybe not in Hogwarts time, but definitely later. I have plans, but don't want to give them away! And don't worry about the review being long, I LOVE long reviews! Besides, I am the queen of TOO long reviews! Anyway, thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, even though I don't!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 8: Severus Snape  
  
Petunia had no idea where she was going. She exited the Great Hall and looked both ways. She just barely caught sight of a black robe billowing around a corner. Without thinking she ran after it.  
  
She seemed to be heading underground, probably towards the dungeons. Lily had told her that potions was held down in the dungeons and that she thought the Slytherin common room was down there somewhere.  
  
Nervousness swept over Petunia. She had managed to keep the black robe in her sight so far, but didn't know what she would do if she lost him. It was unlikely she would ever be able to find her way back up to the main floor to find Lily.  
  
But just as Petunia was starting to wonder whether she should turn back she turned a corner and ran smack into Severus, sitting in front of a stone wall. He looked as if he was going to cry and Petunia didn't know what to do.  
  
He looked up at her and immediately put his head back down again. Petunia didn't know what else to do so she sat down next to him.  
  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes until finally Petunia spoke up, "I know you don't know me, but I'm a really good listener if you want to talk. I'm Petunia by the way, but you probably already knew that."  
  
Severus looked up and Petunia thought she may have seen a hint of a smile, but it vanished almost instantly and was replaced by a sneer, not a cold on, but a sneer nonetheless. He held his hand out and said, "Severus Snape."  
  
Petunia was very much taken aback by his hand reaching out to her. Even with everything that Lily had said about him not being like the other Slytherins, that didn't mean he would want to touch a Squib. She recovered from her shock quickly and took his hand in hers and gave him a warm smile. The corners of his lips flicked upwards for a moment, and only a moment, but that was enough for Petunia.  
  
"So, why are you sitting out here? You ran pretty far, so why stop here?" Petunia asked not knowing what else to say. She didn't really want to bring up what happened in the Great Hall, not yet anyway.  
  
"This is the entrance to my common room," he said pointing at the wall behind him, "But I was so angry, I couldn't remember the password, so I decided to just sit here until I remembered."  
  
"Oh," Petunia said, "So have you remembered it yet?"  
  
"Actually, yeah I have," Severus said, though he made no move to stand up and say it.  
  
Petunia looked at him and wondered if she should ask why he hadn't gone in yet then, but figured she knew the answer. "Should I leave then so you can say the password and go in?"  
  
"Oh I don't care if you hear it. I just don't feel like going in just yet," Severus paused. He wasn't sure why he was sitting out here talking to this girl he had never met before. He just knew that he actually liked being around her. She had that same sweet nature about her that Lily did; that aura that suggested she would never do anything mean intentionally, unless someone really deserved it. There was definitely that fire in her eyes that suggested she would not hesitate to rip out your bowel and feed it to you for breakfast if you messed with her friends or family. Dangerous and sweet at the same time, a great combination as far as Severus was concerned.  
  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes, neither knowing what they should say. Finally Severus spoke up, "So, why did you follow me?"  
  
Petunia had wondered if he was going to ask her that. She had been trying to think of what she could tell him, but she hadn't come up with anything yet.  
  
"I really don't know. I guess I just thought it was really mean what they said about you. I mean, honestly, saying that you're not wanted at home. That's just ridiculous. Everyone is wanted at his or her own home," Petunia said glancing over at Severus.  
  
He flinched when she talked about home and she was really curious as to if there was any truth in the statement. What HAD possessed him to stay at Hogwarts over break when everyone in his house was gone, and he didn't appear to have any friends here? But he didn't say anything, so Petunia continued.  
  
"Honestly though I don't know why I followed you. I usually run after friends and stuff when they're upset, but I have never run after a stranger. I guess since Lily has kind of talked about you before I felt like I knew you."  
  
Severus looked up quickly and Petunia knew she had said the wrong thing.  
  
"Lily has talked about me to you?"  
  
Petunia couldn't read his tone at all. She couldn't tell if he was excited, angry, or merely curious, but she had started this, so she knew she had to finish it.  
  
"Yeah, she told me about how you had been nice to her and how you seemed like you wanted to stop the other Slytherins from being mean to her and how James and Sirius are always messing with you," Petunia said, hoping that he would be okay with Lily talking about him.  
  
"Oh okay, I was afraid she was saying bad things about me. Though that doesn't seem like Lily. I try to stick up for her, but it hasn't made me very popular with the other Slytherins. I try not to get caught up in all the pureblood mania. I don't want to end up like . . . "  
  
But Petunia never found out who he didn't want to end up like, because at that moment a little man with a wide mouth and malicious dark eyes popped up out of nowhere. Petunia couldn't tell what he was. He didn't seem to be alive, but he wasn't transparent like a ghost. Before Petunia could give it any more thought though, Severus had grabbed her arm and was pulling her down a corridor.  
  
"Where are we going?" Petunia yelled out trying her best not to fall over as she ran to keep up with Severus, who still had a hold of her arm.  
  
"That was Peeves, the poltergeist. He loves tormenting everyone, but he takes great pleasure in disturbing me especially. We're heading towards the Bloody Baron's quarters. He won't go anywhere near there."  
  
Petunia was instantly frightened. What was a Bloody Baron, and how intimidating was he to scare someone who was already dead?  
  
Petunia voiced these concerns and Severus just gave a sort of chuckle, "The Bloody Baron would never bother a Slytherin. He's our house ghost. And come to think of it I've never seen him bother anyone, it's just his reputation precedes him. He probably hasn't actually harmed anyone in centuries."  
  
"Well I just hope he doesn't decide to start reiterating his reputation tonight!" Petunia said, still filled with fear despite Severus' reassurances.  
  
After jogging for a few more minutes Severus finally decided that Peeves wasn't following them and he slowed down, looked around and stopped. Petunia was now so far into the castle she doubted she would ever be able to find her way out alone.  
  
"So, you know how to get out of here and back up to the main hall, right?" Petunia asked glancing around.  
  
Severus, who had actually had a halfway amused look on his face immediately looked sad again, "Why? Do you want to leave?"  
  
As soon as he said that he wished he hadn't. He sounded like a pathetic little boy. It was just nice to have someone to talk to. It was well known he didn't have many friends and Petunia was one of the few people he had ever seen take an interest in him or his feelings, however he didn't want HER to know that. He still had his pride.  
  
"No no, it's not that. It's just Lily is probably going to wonder where I went, and I have NO idea how to get to the Gryffindor dormitories without her, and I doubt you do either."  
  
Severus thought this over and realized she was probably right. He didn't know why he wanted her to stay around so badly, but he did. "I'll take you back up to the Great Hall, but promise me we can talk again sometime while you're here."  
  
He once again cursed the desperation in his voice, but still looked at Petunia hopefully.  
  
Petunia was surprised to see this very solemn and hard to read boy actually showing that he liked being around her. She didn't know why, but she liked being around him too. And one more friend couldn't hurt, right? So she agreed and they started making their way back up to the main level.  
  
When they got there, Lily was standing at the Great Hall door looking around frantically. When she saw Petunia approaching she threw herself at her older sister.  
  
"Petunia! We were afraid you were lost. Sirius and James went searching in the dungeons since we figured you had followed Severus and Lupin and Peter went searching around upstairs. The others went back to their dorms in case you happened to wander around there. I was SO close to telling Dumbledore that we had lost you, because of course he'd be able to find you."  
  
Petunia reassured her sister that she was fine and told her that she had just been talking with Severus. At this Lily raised an eyebrow and gave a 'tell me everything later' look. One of the best things about being sisters was being able to communicate without speaking.  
  
Petunia had just turned to say goodbye to Severus, when James and Sirius came from the direction of the dungeons.  
  
"Well we couldn't find her anywh . . . Petunia!" Sirius said running up to her. He stopped just short of her, looking as if he was going to give her a hug, but then thought better of it.  
  
"Really, I don't know why you all were so worried. I couldn't have been gone more than twenty minutes and it's not like Dumbledore wouldn't have been able to find me right? He must know every inch of this castle," Petunia said, wishing Sirius HAD decided to hug her, but for some reason thinking it was best he didn't. It may have been awkward what with everyone there watching. Specifically Severus.  
  
Speaking of Severus, he had begun to glower in the two boys direction and was inching back towards the dungeons when James looked at him and said to Petunia, "Well I'm surprised to see you in one piece, considering who you were with."  
  
Petunia opened her mouth in anger to defend Severus at the same time Lily did, but it was Severus who struck first, not with words, but with his wand.  
  
Petunia didn't hear what Severus said, but she did see James fly through the air. What kind of first year could produce a spell that strong? Petunia learned very quickly who could, Sirius, because he retaliated almost instantly and this time Severus flew through the air. And before Petunia even knew what was happening, Sirius was on his back, though he hadn't flown through the air. Apparently Lily didn't know spells that strong.  
  
Petunia gaped at her sister, disbelieving that she would ever use a spell against another student, especially Sirius. Lily looked like she regretted it, and even went to help Sirius up, who looked like he would rather have died than let the person who had put him on the floor help him up, but he glanced at Petunia and relented.  
  
"Now that we're all done hexing each other, do you think we could go to our dormitories and get some sleep. I'm sure my sister is tired from her journey and tonight's events," Lily emphasized that word with a bit of disgust, "and I for one don't want anything else to happen that people here will regret."  
  
Petunia, still shocked that she had just seen three people, one that she loved more than anything, and two that she thought would become great friends, hex one another, still wanted to say goodbye to Severus. But when she looked where he had previously been sprawled he was gone. She wondered whether or not she would still get to talk to him again. Then she began wondering WHY it was that James and Sirius hated Severus so much. Because from what she'd witnessed so far, and from what Lily had told her, they always seemed to be the ones to start things.  
  
**********  
  
Later that night Petunia lied on her bed staring out the window. Around her she could hear the sounds of deep breathing. Lily, Alice, and Amelia were asleep.  
  
As soon as they had arrived at the dorms earlier that night, Lily began bombarding Petunia with questions. She wanted to know what Severus and she had talked about, but Petunia's mind was racing with questions of her own and she told her younger sister that she wanted to sleep, due to how long her day had been.  
  
Lily seemed very disappointed, but relented, leaving Petunia in the room to sleep and going down to the common room to talk to the others. Petunia sat up there for about an hour just thinking before her sister and her friends returned. Now, several hours later, Petunia was still awake with many thoughts and questions plaguing her mind.  
  
One question that bothered her was why Sirius and James hated Severus so much. She still wondered if her original warning to Lily contained any truth; could Severus be the makings of a dark wizard? Could Sirius know something about him or his family that no one else did? Lord knew that Sirius had ties to the dark side; he could certainly know things the others could never dream of knowing. But Petunia knew that the only reason she thought that before was because of her crush on Sirius. She would never dream of thinking he could dislike someone for no reason. But now, having met and talked to Severus, she didn't see evil in him. He just seemed to be misunderstood, and a bit of a loner, kind of like how she had been before Lily joined her in school, and how she had been this year without Lily there, though that was an entirely different story that Petunia didn't want to think about tonight. No she had other things to think about.  
  
Because, the question that bothered her more than whether or not Severus may be a dark wizard was who she liked more. Of course she was ashamed that this bothered her more, being much less important, but after all she WAS a twelve-year-old girl. On the one hand Sirius was attractive and charming and seemed to be a very happy person. Then there was Severus who seemed mysterious and like she said before, a loner. And she was pretty sure that he was interested in her, while she wasn't so sure about Sirius. She thought and thought, and as she drifted off to sleep, she really couldn't decide who she liked more.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: So? Who should she like more? I'd like to know who you guys want to see her with, even though I already have plans for her. Now obviously I'm sticking to the story and by the end she'll be with Vernon, BUT that doesn't mean I can't give her a meaningful relationship before then. Just curious as to what you guys think. Also, the reason I didn't like this chapter was because I wanted Petunia and Severus to have a meaningful conversation about certain things, but decided that they just met, and something like that wouldn't happen. So the conversation was somewhat, short, and boring. But what can you do? Anyway, give me your opinions, whether they are good or bad, and I'll try my best to post the next chapter soon. It's only halfway written right now, so I can't tell you much, except there will be some interaction between Sirius and Petunia so you can get a sense of those two together as well. :) 


	9. Chapter 9: A Secret Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: This chapter took longer to get up than expected. Not only am I back in school, but I'm working now too, so most of my free time is spent studying, but I swear I won't let this story fall into the land of forgotten fanfic! Even if it takes longer between updates, I WILL update.  
  
I actually really like this chapter, and I couldn't tell you why. There's nothing incredibly special about it, but I liked the interactions between characters a lot. Oh, and since it took so long to update, it's a tiny bit longer than the other chapters. Anyway, first let me thank my reviewers:  
  
allie kat: Thank you for your review. Here's another chapter for you.  
  
Maggie: I'm glad you liked the past chapter. And since you like her with Snape, I think you'll like this chapter. I'm not going to tell you who she's going to actually end up with though. That may remain a mystery for a while. And thanks for saying I'm a swell writer! That makes me happy! You can't see me, but I'm smiling! Oh, and I like that song too! :)  
  
Radioactivekitten: Yay! A new reviewer! Welcome to my story! I'm glad you think that Lily and Petunia being friends is believable. I'm trying my best to keep it that way. As for all your comments (by the way, I love the list! I write my reviews the same way!) I'm sorry I made you cry, but I know how you feel. It's so hard for me to write him now cause every time I do I feel like entering a little author's note that says "Siriuuuuuuuuuus!!!!!" But . . . that would just get annoying, so I refrain! Sirius' relatives being there made sense to me, and most of them are going to be key members of the plot. Ha ha! I love your idea about Dung, and I may just use it! He's not a huge part of this fic, but I really liked him in OOTP, so I decided to plop him in there, but when I use him again, I may have to use the loophole idea! Yes you are right about Misty; she's there for a reason, besides the fact that I just adore her! I'm glad you liked the Alice and Frank thing. I do pay attention to the little details, in everything in my life, but in writing especially and I agree with you that those are the things that make a story fun to read. As for Dumbledore, you are very right. I should have included more about his kindness, but I decided to emphasize the power this time. Next description will definitely focus on the kindness! And I thank you very much for telling me all the little things I've done right, they make me smile. Also if you ever catch anything you don't like, make sure to let me know too, I'm a big fan of constructive criticism! Oh, and you are completely right about that certain thing . . . and yes you do get a cookie, it's in the mail! ;) Wow, that was a long reply, but hey a long review deserves a long reply!  
  
Anyway, on with the story!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 9: A Secret Meeting  
  
"Uminahugibah!" Petunia grumbled as Lily stood about a foot away from her poking her with the handle side of her wand. "Wha . . .? Lily, why are you poking me like that?"  
  
Lily giggled at her sister's whining. She really had missed her sister immensely these past few months. And surprisingly one of the things she missed most was the art of waking her older sister. She was used to prodding her sister with a broom, but since first years were not allowed to have brooms, Lily decided to put her wand to some muggle use.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm up. I'm up! Just stop poking me with that . . . holy crap Lily, you're poking me with your wand? Are you trying to make me grow pig ears or something?"  
  
Alice giggled madly from across the room while Amelia looked quite appalled at the idea of a wand being used for anything besides magic.  
  
"Aw, don't worry Petty dear! I'm using the handle side, so if anyone were to get accidentally jinxed, it would be me," Lily said, ducking as her sister threw a pillow at her because of the use of the word Petty. She absolutely hated it when people called her that. She was Petunia, not Petty, not Tuni, Petunia!  
  
Lily knew Petunia hated being called anything besides her name and she rarely did it because of this. But being away from her sister for so many months made her feel like she had to make up for all the missed little sister annoyances.  
  
Petunia finally awoke enough to pounce on her sister. She then proceeded to tickle her mercilessly until Lily swore the word Petty would never again leave her mouth.  
  
Lily picked herself up off the floor and glanced at her sister. She seemed to be in a considerably better mood, and Lily decided it was safe to question her on the events of last night.  
  
"So, what did you and Severus talk about?" Lily asked in as conversational a tone as possible after Alice and Amelia had gone down to the common room.  
  
Petunia stiffened visibly, but turned to her sister and said, "Nothing really. Just about how mean it was of James to say that about him and stuff. We probably would have talked more, but we got attacked by Peeves."  
  
Lily shuddered, "So you met Peeves. What was it, water balloons, fire crackers?"  
  
"Nothing actually. As soon as he showed up Severus grabbed me and we ran. Apparently, he doesn't like Peeves much," Petunia smiled to herself.  
  
"Yeah, well no one does. But it's true I've seen Peeves get down on Severus more than any other student. I think it's because he's usually by himself. While Peeves does enjoy a group of screaming girls, I think he likes picking on loners the most."  
  
Petunia nodded and began unpacking her trunk, looking for something to wear. She wanted to wear all black so as not to stand out too much compared to the rest of the students wearing their Hogwarts robes. She looked up to see Lily dancing from one foot to the other, and Petunia knew her sister well enough to know what that meant.  
  
"Go ahead and ask whatever it is you want to ask Lily," Petunia said looking back into her trunk.  
  
"Well, it's just . . . did Severus say anything about WHY he got so angry. Like did he tell you if what James said, you know, hadanytruthtoit?" Lily finished the rest of her question quickly, but Petunia didn't need to understand her to know what she was asking, even though she DID understand her.  
  
One of Lily's biggest faults was her incessant nosiness. Sure Petunia was nosy too, she had been known to spy on the neighbors once in a while and it's true that Petunia herself had been curious about this question, but she knew that Lily would probably develop some elaborate scheme to find out whether or not Severus had family issues; unless of course, Petunia put a stop to it. And while she was nosy by nature, Petunia did not want to pry into Severus' life.  
  
"Don't pry Lily. I did try to get him to talk about it, but we really didn't talk that long. However, if he DOES tell me when we talk again, I will not be telling you. Those are his personal problems to divulge to whom he wishes, and if that happens to be me, then I will keep it with me," Petunia said in a tone that suggested this was the end of the conversation.  
  
And it was . . . the end of the conversation about Severus' family, but certainly not Severus. "What do you mean WHEN you talk again?" Lily asked smiling.  
  
Petunia tried her best to look shocked and innocent. "Oh, did I forget to mention that he wants to talk to me again sometime. Must have completely slipped my mind."  
  
Lily gave a high-pitched squeal that grated on Petunia's nerves. If there's one thing that annoyed Petunia to no end about Lily it was the fact that she acted like such a . . . such a . . . girl sometimes!  
  
"So, do you like him then?" Lily asked jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
This is exactly what Petunia had been trying to figure out, but she still had no idea, so she just gave Lily the vaguest answer she could come up with. "Oh honestly Lily, you know it's possible to just be friends with a boy without liking him."  
  
Lily shook her head, but continued to smile. "Oh, then you like Sirius?"  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes and walked out of the room with Lily following her whispering, "Sirius or Severus, Sirius or Severus?"  
  
'Yes, that seems to be the question of the season,' Petunia thought to herself while trying very hard to resist the urge to gently smack her little sister. She loved her, she really did, but GOSH could she be annoying!  
  
**********  
  
By the end of the first week Petunia decided that she was in love with Hogwarts.  
  
Every day Lily would take her somewhere new in the castle. And much to Lily's disgust, Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter had been tagging along with them and Alice and Amelia.  
  
Petunia didn't mind this though. The more time she spent with Sirius, the more she liked him. He liked being a bit of a show off when it came to magic, but Petunia didn't mind since she loved watching magic be performed. He had even tried to teach her a simple levitation spell, and after about two hours of patient tutoring, Petunia had successfully floated a feather about an inch off the ground, though it may have just been the wind.  
  
Whether or not she had actually performed the spell, Petunia didn't care; those two hours had been great. After the first hour the others had left, quite bored. But Sirius remained patient, and the two had had a great time talking about everything from Quidditch to their family life.  
  
Petunia had told Sirius about her jealousy of Lily when she had first received her Hogwarts letter, and Sirius confided in her about his dark family. He claimed that one day he would leave that house and never look back, but right now he was stuck there because he had no way to take care of himself.  
  
Sirius was actually a very nice person when he was separated from James. But when those two were together, Lord help everyone, particularly Severus. Lily had told Petunia that they were picking on him worse than ever since she had arrived, probably due to the fact that Sirius had a crush on her.  
  
Petunia was red for about an hour after Lily told her that. But she also felt really bad, because not only was she causing trouble for Severus, but she also hadn't talked to him since her first night there.  
  
It's not that she was avoiding him; it had just been hard for them to find a time to talk, since Petunia was always accompanied by at least three people wherever she went. Plus, she had leaned in the Sirius direction of her question, and she didn't want to complicate it again.  
  
But of course whenever you want to keep your life uncomplicated, life likes to throw something your way that will ensure complication.  
  
Petunia's something came in the form of an owl.  
  
**********  
  
Petunia was sitting on her bed writing a letter to her parents while Lily was downstairs in the common room with the others. She could hear distant arguing and knew that Lily and James were at it again. Petunia laughed to herself, wondering if those two would ever be able to get along.  
  
She was just finishing up the letter to her parents when she heard a tap at the window. She turned to see a brown barn owl waiting outside.  
  
She walked over to the window and was about to call down to the girls to tell them that one of them had a letter, when she saw that it was addressed to her. She took it and opened it wondering who in the world was writing to her. She unrolled the parchment and saw small, untidy writing.  
  
Dear Petunia,  
  
If there is anyone else in the room please put this letter away and read it later. Hopefully you should be alone though. I instructed the owl to wait until you were to deliver it. I know we haven't got a chance to talk again and I'm afraid we never will unless I take the first step. So would you please meet me in the entrance hall tonight after your sister and the others go to sleep? We can go talk in the Slytherin common room. If you don't want to I will understand, just send me an owl. If you do want to come, I'll be waiting in the entrance hall until midnight, hopefully you'll be able to get there before then. I would come to the Gryffindor common room to get you, but I don't know where it is located. Hopefully I'll see you in a few hours.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Petunia folded the parchment back up and sat on the bed thinking about what she should do. After a few minutes she pulled out a parchment, wrote, "Of course I'll meet you. The girls usually go to sleep at about ten, so I'll meet you at about 10:30." She then attached the note to the patiently waiting owl's leg, and sent it off.  
  
She didn't know what in the world she was doing, and she really hoped she wouldn't get lost, or worse, caught by a teacher. But for some reason, the risk didn't bother her. She just really wanted to see Severus.  
  
**********  
  
A couple hours later, Petunia was sneaking quietly down the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. She stopped when she heard whispered voices.  
  
She recognized Sirius' voice instantly. "So do you think she likes me, mate?"  
  
"Oh definitely. I see her looking at you all the time. And you guys talk all the time. You two should keep in touch after she leaves and maybe next year you can be dating," Petunia heard James whispering back.  
  
Petunia blushed furiously. They had to be talking about her. She couldn't help smiling to herself, and feeling guilty at the same time. Here was a perfectly good guy who liked her, and she was sneaking off to see another. Not that she was doing anything wrong; she just wanted to go talk to Severus. He was her friend, sort of.  
  
Petunia's thoughts were interrupted by Sirius speaking again. "What do you mean next year? Why couldn't I ask her to be my girlfriend before she leaves?"  
  
James answered what Petunia was thinking. "Because she's twelve, and I heard her and Lily talking about how they aren't allowed to date until they are thirteen. Cool parents if you ask me, most girls aren't allowed to date until they are sixteen."  
  
Petunia was wondering how she was going to get those two out of the common room when she sneezed. She stood frozen, horrified and ducked out of sight as quickly as possible.  
  
Sirius and James both looked around, but they didn't appear to see Petunia.  
  
"Maybe we should head up to our room. Anyone could be eavesdropping on us right now, and I'd rather not risk that," Sirius said, and Petunia smiled at the fact that he sounded so nervous.  
  
Petunia snuck down into the common room a few minutes after they had gone up to their room, all the while congratulating herself on her luck at her accidental sneeze.  
  
A few minutes later, she was no longer congratulating herself; she was scolding herself for having the audacity to walk around the school at night by herself. She had only been here a week and didn't really know her way around. Luckily she managed to stumble upon a portrait she recognized and she made it to the entrance hall. She looked around for Severus, but didn't see him.  
  
Suddenly, she felt someone touch her shoulder from behind, and there he was.  
  
"How did you do that?" Petunia hissed while she tried to get her heart rate back under control.  
  
"I have a certain knack for sneaking around in the dark. Come on, I don't want us to get caught, especially by Pringle. He really enjoys punishing students, and I don't even want to know what he would do to someone who is breaking the rules and doesn't even GO here," Severus whispered as he led her down towards his common room.  
  
When they finally arrived at the common room, Severus gave her an apologetic look. This confused Petunia until he said the password: Gryffindorks. But rather than be offended, Petunia let out a small giggle. Severus looked at her and then cracked a smile.  
  
"Okay, I didn't know if you would find it funny, I certainly do," Severus said and led Petunia into the room.  
  
It was cold. That was the first thing Petunia noticed. She had become very accustomed to the warmth of Gryffindor tower, which only seemed to be exaggerated by the abundance of red and gold coloring everywhere. But here in the underground Slytherin common room, there wasn't any warmth to be found. Though she did find the color scheme was to her liking. She had always preferred silver to gold. Overall it wasn't so bad, and once Severus had relit the fire, the coldness wasn't nearly as severe.  
  
She turned to look at Severus and found that she had to look away, blushing. She had never been this alone with a boy before. Sure during this week she had been alone in the common room with Sirius a couple of times, but her sister and the others had only just been upstairs. But now, she was completely alone with Severus. No one even knew she was here.  
  
Now some people would call Petunia stupid. She was alone with a boy she barely knew and no one knew she was there. Petunia herself would say a girl who did such a thing was very stupid. Yet, Petunia knew that she would be safe with Severus. She was not the least bit frightened, though she would never be able to put into words WHY she felt safe with him; she just did.  
  
But even though she wasn't frightened, she was still a bit embarrassed, and she tried as best she could to will herself to stop blushing, and miraculously, it worked.  
  
The first few minutes in the common room were filled with an awkward silence, but finally Petunia spoke up . . . at the same time that Severus did.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about . . . " Petunia started.  
  
"You are probably wondering why I wanted to talk to you . . . " Severus also started.  
  
They both giggled, well Petunia giggled. Severus would never giggle. Though he did let out a bit of a chuckle.  
  
"It's silly isn't it? How it's so hard to talk sometimes?" Petunia said, looking at Severus.  
  
"Yeah. I mean I usually have troubles talking with most people, but I assume it's easy for you. This past week, every time I've seen you, you've been talking with someone," Severus said, scowling just a little at the end.  
  
"Yeah, well you know, with Lily around, I make friends really easily. But at home, without her, it's not so easy. I'm actually a bit of a loner."  
  
Severus looked at her with a mixture of shock and amusement. "Really? But you seem so friendly. I can't imagine you having trouble talking to people."  
  
"Well, like I said, with Lily around it's easy. It's sort of hard to explain, but Lily's a bit of a safety net. Like, there's not pressure to make friends when she's around, because I already have a friend there with me. So with her around I don't get so nervous, and it's easier to talk to people. Though I suppose most of it is because Lily makes friends really easily. She's, well you see her, she's Lily! Super friendly and nice, it's almost impossible not to love her and want to be her friend," Petunia smiled.  
  
Severus looked at her and couldn't help smiling. Petunia absolutely glowed when she talked about her sister. He didn't think anyone could care about a sibling more than Petunia cared about Lily.  
  
"Yeah, that's definitely Lily. She's the only person in our whole year who came up and talked to me. And you are very right in saying that it's impossible not to want to be her friend. I don't even LIKE Gryffindors, and I like her. Though, you can make friends without Lily; she didn't have anything to do with you coming to talk to me did she?"  
  
"Well I guess in a way she may have, because she had talked about you before. But, no she really didn't. Because I think I would have gone after you that day whether I had heard of you before or not," Petunia said smiling at him. She was amazed at how easy it was to talk to him. She wasn't even the slightest bit nervous anymore.  
  
And that's how it went for the rest of the night. They talked about so many different things Petunia could hardly remember it all, and yet, in a way she remembered every word. From quidditch, to Petunia's jealousies about not being a witch, to Severus' inability to make friends with the other Slytherins, to how hard it was for Petunia to hide her background from the muggle kids she went to school with. They talked about just about everything. Everything that is, except Severus' family. Petunia tried to steer the conversation that way a couple of times, talking about her own family, about her mom and dad and such, but he always managed to change the topic again. And she would let him; she didn't want to pry. Petunia figured that if he ever wanted to talk about his family, he would when he was good and ready.  
  
Petunia thought of all this as she snuck back into the dormitory in the early hours before dawn. She and Severus had stayed up talking until they couldn't stay awake any longer. He had finally convinced her it was time to return to Gryffindor tower, because if she wasn't there when Lily woke up, hysteria would break loose. So Petunia said goodnight, and was now settling herself into bed. She fell asleep thinking that she may have found an answer to one of her questions.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I know I said last time that there would be some Sirius/Petunia interaction, and there was, but not much. I'll try to put more in the next chapter, have to keep Petunia confused after all! Though, I'm sorry to tell you I'm not sure what the next chapter is going to contain as I haven't written it yet. I really do have the plot of this story planned out, but unfortunately for this section of the story my notes just say "Hogwarts: Sirius or Snape?" hee hee hee! But I will try my best to get the next chapter up within a week, though that very much depends on my evil professors. (They're not really evil, but the homework is!) So until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. TTFN! :) 


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas at Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: This took a bit longer than I expected. And I didn't get nearly as far as I wanted either. It's a short chapter, but I have had a LOT of homework lately. Anyway, I only got one review for this past chapter; I know it wasn't that great. And unfortunately neither is this one. It doesn't have much action. But I'm trying. Anyway, thanks to my one reviewer:  
  
radioactivekitten: thank you once again for your nice long review. I know the last chapter wasn't that exciting. Unfortunately the excitement won't be popping up for a while. I did mention your Pringle idea in this chapter, though only in passing. And as for them getting caught by other Slytherins . . . remember, none of the other Slytherins stayed. ;) I'm glad you liked that little name thing. I don't even know where it came from; it just sort of popped onto the screen as I wrote. Little character quirks always manifest themselves in my writing! And the nosiness, well we all know that Petunia is nosy based on the books, so I thought it would be neat if it was a family thing! I promise I won't tell anyone about your girly moments. I have them too! VERY much later in this story there will be a certain incident, which is inspired by one of my favorite girly moment creating scenes from a book. But I also thought Sirius was very sweet to stay with her all that time! I can see you're a fan of Sirius/Petunia in this story then? Hee hee. That means I have a vote for both! I liked writing that scene between him and James. It was sweet. Ha ha, as for Gryffindorks, I could NOT think of a good password and then that popped into my head, and me, being the big doofus (not to be confused with Doofus AKA Rodolphus!) I am laughed and thought it was great. Anyway, hopefully this next chapter will be okay for you, though I warn you it's not too exciting (but it may make you have a girly moment!)  
  
On with the story . . .  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 10: Christmas at Hogwarts  
  
Petunia woke up before the sun. This alone is an event to alert the media about. But then again, it WAS Christmas morning, and even the queen of 'wrong-side-of-the-bed-land' will wake up early on Christmas.  
  
Lily was still asleep, and Petunia grinned evilly as she realized her chance had arrived.  
  
She crept up to Lily's bed, gently pulled back the curtains, and screamed:  
  
"MORNING SUNSHINE!!!"  
  
Before she knew what had happened, she was clutching her nose and glaring at Lily. Petunia learned the hard way that screaming into a sleeping person's ear only leads to pain.  
  
Lily looked around sleepily, then noticing Petunia on the ground, yawned and asked, "Hey, what's wrong with you Petunia?"  
  
**********  
  
"You screamed at her?" Sirius asked looking at Petunia like she'd grown two heads.  
  
Petunia scowled and muttered something about years of morning torture. Sirius was too busy laughing with Lily and Alice to interpret the mumbles.  
  
Amelia was sitting in the corner obviously trying not to smile. She was very good at keeping a permanent scowl on her face, almost as good as Severus. Petunia always thought she'd be much prettier if she smiled once in a while.  
  
"What's wrong with you Amelia," Peter asked as he came down from the boys' dorms wearing pajamas that appeared to have little snitches on them. They were quite adorable.  
  
Amelia answered with a scowl, of course, "Someone," she started shooting a particularly venomous glare at Petunia, "woke me up at an ungodly hour with a nice bout of yelling."  
  
"Honestly Amelia," Remus started, surprising everyone. He was usually in agreement with Amelia when it came to things like this. "It's Christmas morning. Who sleeps past 7am on Christmas morning?"  
  
James opened his mouth to say something, but immediately stopped after glancing at Lily. Instead he just grinned in agreement. He was not likely to be saying anything in front of Lily for at least a few hours, because everything he said seemed to anger her, and after his 'gift' to her, he was more than a little afraid to upset her anymore.  
  
Lily had been extremely surprised when James had presented her with a Christmas gift. He was always so annoyingly frustrating, she never imagined him to be capable of doing a sweet thing. And she was right. As soon as she opened her gift she had been sprayed with some kind of powder that had turned her usually dark red hair an odd shade of pinkish-purple. It was not a pleasant color and it had taken all three girls, Sirius, and Frank to hold her back from killing James.  
  
Petunia was surprised she hadn't tried to kill Remus as well, because he had actually laughed. Remus Lupin, the nice guy, the sensible one had laughed at James' prank on Lily. Even Sirius had had enough sense to stifle his laughter.  
  
However, Remus managed to save his skin by telling Lily that he only laughed because he realized James was trying to make her look silly and it didn't work, because she would look beautiful no matter what color her hair was. Who knew that Remus could be so smooth? Lily giggled, and forgave him, but only after he promised to help her find a spell to change it back. James would have told her that it would change back after a few hours, but he was afraid to open his mouth.  
  
Anyway, Lily was in a much better mood now, because Petunia had given her a pretty blue head scarf as a gift, and she gladly put it on to cover her hair.  
  
They had all been exchanging presents for most of the morning. The headscarf was the only real present Petunia had bought. She had given everyone else candy and things of the like. She didn't really know any of them well enough to get them a present before.  
  
Lily had gotten Petunia a book. As always. Petunia loved to read, that was no secret, and even though she was a squib, she still liked reading about magic and the wizarding world. This particular book was about magical creatures. After opening it, Petunia had curled up in one of the armchairs in front of the fire and had started reading it while everyone else was running around.  
  
At one point Petunia looked up to see a blushing Alice getting a kiss on the cheek from Frank-they had both wandered underneath the mistletoe. Petunia smiled as she watched Alice walk away, awe-struck holding a hand up to her cheek. She then returned to her reading and was so absorbed she didn't even notice when Sirius sat down across from her. He cleared his throat and when she looked up she realized there was no one else in the common room.  
  
Sirius laughed at the confused look on her face and explained, "Yeah, you know James. He had been on his best behavior for about an hour and couldn't take it anymore. He did the levitation spell on Lily's headscarf and when she couldn't reach it, she decided that causing pain for him would make her feel better. Well he ran out of the common room and she chased after him, and everyone followed. I expect there's a huge snowball war going on by now. I just hope the Whomping Willow doesn't get involved."  
  
Petunia laughed and avoided the uncomfortable question of asking him why he stayed by instead asking what the Whomping Willow was.  
  
Sirius looked at her strangely and then said, "We haven't taken you out on the grounds at all yet?"  
  
"No, Lily was going to take me the second day I was here, but then the snow storm started and it hasn't really let up enough since. So what's the Whomping Willow?"  
  
"It's a tree; a very violent tree. We can go out there and see it in a little bit; it's not snowing anymore. But first I wanted to give you something."  
  
Petunia held her breath. She was afraid that's why he had stayed. Ever since that night she had overheard him talking to James she had tried very hard not to be alone with him. She had finally decided that when it came time for her to date, she wanted to date Severus. But she knew that if she spent time with Sirius, she would probably change her mind again.  
  
And it had been a great few days. She had snuck out and visited Severus every night. Last night had been an especially close call. Pringle had come into the Great Hall just as they were heading for the dungeons and Severus had had to pull her behind a suit of armor. Being that close to him had almost blown their cover, because Petunia almost burst from holding in her giggles. They had laughed about the whole situation for about 15 minutes after they had finally reached the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
He had given her her Christmas gift last night. It was a rare book on potion making. It had been his. The reason Severus was so good at potions was because he had been making them since he was about five years old. This particular book contained some of his favorite concoctions and he knew that Potions was one of the few magical things that Petunia would probably be able to do. So he gave the book to her. There had also been a very sweet note inside that almost made Petunia cry. The book was now safely tucked away in her trunk away from the prying eyes of her sister.  
  
She smiled at the memory of the note and was only brought back to the present by Sirius speaking again, "I just wanted to give you your Christmas present, and I didn't want to do it with the others around, cause I'm sure James, Peter, and Remus would do something horrible to embarrass me, or you, or both of us, so yeah, here it is."  
  
Petunia had never heard Sirius ramble so much. He was usually very calm and put together and when she looked up at him she could have sworn his cheeks were the slightest bit pink. She couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked, and she took the box from him. It was a small box and Petunia was instantly nervous. This wasn't just some candy or toy or something, this was clearly a jewelry box. She opened it and saw a little blue and bronze eagle on a chain. It was beautiful, but she wasn't sure what it meant. She looked up at him confused.  
  
"Oh man. I was afraid you wouldn't get it. See I overheard you and Lily talking about if you were a witch too, and how you thought you would be sorted into Ravenclaw. So I decided that to me you ARE a witch, so here's a Ravenclaw necklace for you to wear. As far as I'm concerned, you're a Ravenclaw."  
  
Petunia looked at Sirius and smiled. It really was a sweet gift. She reached over and hugged him.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you so much Sirius. It's really nice to feel like I belong here," Petunia said while she put the necklace on.  
  
He grinned and suddenly grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go see if we can help your sister bury James in snowballs. Then we can all go take a look at the Whomping Willow. You'll really like it. It's an interesting tree, though dangerous as all hell. I have no idea what possessed them to plant that on the grounds this year. Andy said it wasn't here last year."  
  
He said all this while dragging her through the corridors and out the front door. They instantly found the others by following the sounds of happy screams. Sirius dropped Petunia's hand and began pelting James with snowballs. James called him a traitor and turned his attention from Lily to Sirius, which was a fatal mistake. While his back was turned Lily, whose hair was still as pinkish-purple as ever, enchanted a HUGE pile of snow to float over to James. After it fell on him only his head was left sticking out of the top. Petunia giggled and started looking around the grounds. She wasn't about to get involved in the fight; she was not a fan of being cold and wet.  
  
She looked back up towards the castle and she saw someone standing in the doorway, looking as if he wanted to come out. Severus. He caught Petunia's eye and she waved gesturing for him to come out and join them. But he just shook his head slightly and went back inside. Petunia put a hand to the eagle around her neck and looked at Sirius, hurling snowballs at a giggling Peter while Remus worked on keeping him loaded with ammo. He was smiling and started laughing even harder when Lily, Amelia, and Alice began pelting him with snowballs. He was just so happy. Then Petunia looked up towards the castle at the empty doorway. She sighed and wondered what in the world she was going to do.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: I actually wanted to get all the way through to the end of break in this chapter, but I wanted to post something before another week went by, so this is what you get. Next chapter will be Petunia leaving. And from then on I'm going to try my best to move quickly through the years. You will see incidents that we've heard about in the books and certain relationships develop (not telling who though!) but it's going to move fast. And a lot of the Hogwarts stuff won't have Petunia directly in it. I can't very well have her popping up at Hogwarts all the time. That wouldn't make sense. But that's just an overview of things to come. After Hogwarts is when the story will get really interesting anyway. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up within the week, but I have two essays due this week, and I'm going home this weekend so I have to get ahead in my reading, so I can have fun at home. So it may be a wait. I hope you will be patient! Send reviews! :) 


	11. Chapter 11: Classes with Lily

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry! I know this chapter has taken FOREVER to get up! I've been swamped with midterms. I really thought I'd be able to find time to work on this, but I haven't had ANY time in the past 3 weeks. My midterms are over now, so hopefully I should be able to get back to updating once a week, but we'll see how it goes. Anyway, this chapter is almost twice as long as the others, so hopefully that will make up for it. I'm not really sure how I feel about this one, it's okay I guess. This is the last of the Christmas break one though, so the story should start moving a bit quicker now. Anyway, to my reviewers:  
  
Prisoner-of-Shadows: Welcome to my story! I love new reviewers! I'm glad you like my writing style and the way I portray the characters and as for Mrs. Evans' name, it never even occurred to me to make it a flower name, mostly because anyone who was born with a flower name would not name their child with a flower name. Everyone I know who has one hates it, and would never subject their kids to it! So I'm glad you like that I didn't do that. I'm glad you think this story is believable, I swear that it is going to stick to Cannon, I just have to get there! And don't worry I don't think you're weird, when I read stories I start to feel like the characters are real too. I'm glad you liked my portrayal of Malfoy, he's actually very fun to write, too bad he doesn't have a huge part in this story. But don't worry he will pop up now and then. I hope you don't think I'm making Severus out to be a horrible person, cause I don't mean to. He's just a little bit of a loner, and this will be explained as the story progresses, though it's pretty obvious why he's the way he is, I'll go into more detail later. Ha ha, I'm glad you like the Sirius/Severus drama, there's a little bit more in this chapter, and MUCH more to come in the story. Ah angst, isn't it a wonderful thing! Ha ha! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter too, and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Radioactivekitten: ::cringes as she sees the update soon at the end of the review:: I know I didn't do that, but it's not my fault, I swear! Anyway, I'm glad you liked this chapter and that you were able to have a little girly moment. This chapter has a little bit of drama too, but not nearly as much as I could have put. I'll say more on that in my end of chapter A/Ns. But I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry for taking so long!  
  
SunnyChika: Hey welcome to my story! I don't know how far you read, but I'm glad you liked what you did read. And the whole "Lily's parents both being muggles thing" will get cleared up by the end of the story, I swear! Confused? Don't worry you should be! You'll just have to keep reading! :)  
  
And now on with the story!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 11: Classes with Lily  
  
The rest of vacation flew by so fast Petunia could hardly believe it. She continued to sneak out to spend time with Severus each night after spending most of the day with Sirius. She was beginning to feel guilty, but no one knew. Sure Severus knew Petunia spent time with Sirius, after all they were sharing a common room, but he didn't know they spent so much time alone together. And Sirius had no idea that she was spending time with Severus. No one did. But of course, secrets like that never last.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Petunia froze. She slowly turned to see the knowing smile and the hurt eyes. "Um, out for a walk?" Petunia suggested lamely.  
  
"Come off it Petunia. How can you lie to me? I'm your sister. You're supposed to be able to tell me everything. And here you are sneaking out of the dorm, and judging from how tired you have been these past couple weeks, I'm guessing it's not the first time," Lily said slightly exasperated.  
  
"Okay, okay, I've been sneaking out for the past couple weeks at night to meet . . . "  
  
Lily cut Petunia off, "You know you're not supposed to have a boyfriend, Mom and Dad have been very clear about our age restriction."  
  
"He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends," Petunia said defensively, starting to raise her voice, then glancing at the sleeping figures of Alice and Amelia and immediately lowering it again.  
  
"Right. That's why you meet in secret when no one knows. Because you're not doing anything you can't do in front of everyone else," Lily said sarcastically and, Petunia couldn't believe it, angrily.  
  
"We have not been kissing if that's what you're implying. I still have never been kissed, but we are doing something we can't do in front of anyone else, hanging out. You know how the others would react," Petunia said, trying her best to remain calm. She kept reminding herself that Lily was angry because she lied to her, if the situation was reversed, Petunia would be angry too.  
  
"What are you talking about, you and Sirius hang out all the time, no one cares," Lily said, this time less angry and more confused.  
  
Petunia equally confused said, "Yeah, no one has a problem with my hanging out with Sirius, but they would certainly have a problem with my hanging out with Severus."  
  
At this Lily's entire demeanor changed. She nearly fell right where she was standing and screamed, "You've been meeting SEVERUS???"  
  
Petunia clapped a hand over her sister's mouth and hissed, "YES! Secretly, I might add, though I don't know how secret it is NOW!"  
  
"Bmmhmmgmrume" Lily mumbled and Petunia removed her hand, "But I thought you've been meeting Sirius."  
  
Petunia began to laugh despite herself. Then Lily joined in.  
  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Alice mumbled from her bed, half asleep.  
  
"Nothing Alice, go back to sleep," Lily said doing a very good job of calming down despite the fact that she had been laughing hysterically moments earlier.  
  
Lily motioned to the doorway and they walked down into the common room. Lily started to talk again there, but Petunia remembered how she had overheard a conversation there just a couple weeks ago and motioned at the back of the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
Once they were out in the corridor, Lily whispered, "So you've been meeting Severus? But I thought you liked Sirius?"  
  
"I DO like Sirius, I just like Severus too. Oh Lily, I'm so confused. And I've wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know if Severus wanted other people to know, and I don't know, I just didn't know how to tell you."  
  
Suddenly Lily threw her arms around Petunia and squeezed until Petunia could hardly breathe. When she finally let go she began speaking very quickly, "Oh Petunia, I knew you had been sneaking out, I figured it out about a week ago. But I thought you were meeting Sirius, and I couldn't understand why you wouldn't tell me. I was afraid you weren't ever going to tell me, that you didn't trust me anymore. But now that I know you were meeting Severus. Well, I understand why you didn't tell me. I have a big mouth, and it probably wouldn't be a good thing if the others found out."  
  
Petunia nearly fell down the stairs they were descending when Lily admitted to having a big mouth. Of course, there was no one else there to witness it, so it would never be on the record. But Lily had FINALLY admitted that she was a gossip!  
  
Only after Petunia had almost fallen to her death did she realize that she and Lily were making their way towards the Great Hall to meet Severus. She didn't mind that Lily had decided to come too, after all Severus liked Lily almost as much as he liked Petunia, but in a different way. Part of Petunia wished that she could have had this last night alone with Severus though.  
  
For it was there last night. Tomorrow the other Slytherins would be returning, and there was nowhere else for them to hang out. Thinking about the return of the Slytherins did not make Petunia feel any better, so she put the thought aside telling herself that she'd deal with that tomorrow.  
  
Severus was a little surprised to see Lily with Petunia, and a little sad too. He had hoped he and Petunia could talk about some serious stuff tonight.  
  
Severus had never expected someone like Petunia to happen to him. He had always been a loner, no friends, and no desire to make friends. Sure he wasn't happy, but he was content. Then he saw her, and his whole world changed. Sure on the outside he didn't show much of a change; he still had a scowl on his face, but for the first time in his life, he felt like smiling. Every night he spent with her brought out more of that happy Severus that he had forgotten could exist. That boy had been locked away years ago. But now, now he was happy. And he wanted to tell her this. Every night he tried to tell her how he felt, and every night something inside him would stop him, and instead of smiling he would say goodbye to her with a scowl, a less angry scowl, but a scowl nonetheless.  
  
Tonight, he had vowed he would tell her that she was wonderful, and that once she turned thirteen, he wanted her to be his girlfriend. He was terrified. But then Lily showed up with Petunia and he was let off the hook. He gave Lily a friendly grimace and vowed to write Petunia a letter instead.  
  
That night the three rule-breakers had the best time. Severus actually laughed, laughed until he nearly peed his pants. It was an amazing feeling that he had never felt before, and that night he vowed that he would never let these Evans sisters be taken away from him. They were a shining light in his otherwise bleak existence, and he would never let that go.  
  
**********  
  
The next day the Christmas-breakers woke up to sounds of the castle being filled with students. Break was over and the students were returning. Classes were starting again.  
  
Petunia, while very excited about getting to go to classes with Lily for a couple of days, was not excited about having classes with the Slytherins. These people had left the castle for break just so they wouldn't have to be around her. She had no idea what they would do to her, and she was downright frightened.  
  
The Gryffindor first years were nervous as well, and they all decided to walk down to breakfast together that morning, so they could be there to protect Petunia from any unpleasantness. Even Lily had managed to set aside her animosity towards James, allowing him to walk with them that morning.  
  
"Petunia, please calm down. You know that James and I are the best wizards in our year . . . as well as Lily," Sirius added with a roll of his eyes as Lily cleared her throat and glared at Sirius. "Anyway, IF anyone tries anything, which they won't, especially right in front of all the teachers, we'll be able to protect you."  
  
Petunia smiled, and Sirius reached over and squeezed Petunia's hand as they walked into the Great Hall. That's how they were standing when Severus walked over. He stopped, looked at their linked hands, and a darkness passed over his face. Petunia immediately dropped Sirius' hand and warmly said hello to Severus.  
  
Severus continued to look blank as he began to address Petunia. "I just wanted to come over and see if you were alright and to warn you that the Slytherins have been whispering all morning. They are probably planning something against you. However I see that you have," Severus stopped and gave Sirius a look filled with contempt and finished with a voice dripping in sarcasm, "an able protector and you really don't need my warning. Good day."  
  
Petunia had never heard Severus speak with such animosity, least of all to her, and she almost felt like crying. She watched as he walked away and tried to convince herself that he was just hurt and he would get over it. She put Severus aside in her mind and focused on getting through this day. She took a deep breath and the group of Gryffindors entered the hall.  
  
If the Great Hall had ever been quieter, Lily had never heard it. As soon as they entered everyone looked towards the entrance and the scattered whispers turned into complete silence. Lily looked at her sister and saw that her face was turning redder by the second and that she was every so slowly inching behind Sirius so as not to be seen.  
  
At the front of the hall, Dumbledore stood and cleared his throat. Everyone immediately turned to hear what the old wizard had to say. "As you all may have noticed, we have a guest with us. Miss Petunia Evans, sister of our young Gryffindor Lily Evans has been staying at Hogwarts since the beginning of break. She will stay her for two days more and will be attending classes with the first year Gryffindors today and tomorrow. I trust you will treat her with the same courtesy you would treat any other student. Now if you would all go back to your breakfast, I'm sure you don't want to be late for classes."  
  
Petunia smiled, slightly embarrassed at having the attention drawn to her, but thankful Dumbledore had issued the tiniest of a threat, and had stopped everyone from staring at her.  
  
Peter didn't seem to think Dumbledore's threat was strong enough, however. "Oh yeah, courtesy, because the Slytherins treat ALL students with courtesy."  
  
The other boys laughed, while the girls just smiled, and Petunia swallowed out of nervousness again. She couldn't help thinking that the Slytherins are mean to everyone who isn't a Slytherin, particularly muggleborns and Lily, who knows what they would do to her. This was definitely going to be a long day.  
  
**********  
  
Petunia had made it through Charms and History of Magic fine. She found great joy in watching Lily successfully make an apple dance it's way around the room, her sister was really quite good in Charms. And to Petunia's surprise this made James absolutely livid. Petunia had never thought James Potter could show anger or, even worse, jealousy, but that was exactly what he was demonstrating as he was only able to make his apple do a bit of a pathetic hop.  
  
Lily, never one to gloat, just smiled smugly to herself and said very sweetly, "Would you like me to help you with your wrist movement James dear?"  
  
Petunia nearly died laughing, partly because hearing Lily call James dear in that sickeningly sweet way was hilarious, but also at the glare that James sent her way while he politely said, "No thank you, I think I can get it myself."  
  
On their way to History of Magic Petunia had asked if Charms was always like that.  
  
Lily opened her mouth to answer, but Alice spoke up instead and said, "Oh yeah, but every other class is just the opposite. Especially Transfiguration. James is ALWAYS taunting Lily in that because he's worlds ahead of the rest of us. Sirius, and surprisingly Peter, too are quite good."  
  
Lily and Alice spent the rest of the way to the class arguing about who was the best in each class. Amelia leaned over from the book she was reading (Petunia was amazed at the fact that she could read and walk at the same time, she always managed to step out of the way of things at the very last second without ever looking up) and whispered to Petunia, "I don't know what they're arguing about, we all know that I'M the best in all the subjects."  
  
Petunia laughed to herself. She knew Amelia was joking. Lily had told her that while Amelia was extremely book smart, she could tell you HOW to perform just about every spell there is she could never quite get a handle on the practical stuff. She accepted this and studied hard and was able to get through the classes fine, and strangely enough the girl that appeared to have no sense of humor, was able to have a sense of humor about that. Plus, Petunia secretly thought that she enjoyed the fact that she could just watch all the others argue about who was best, and she could just worry about doing HER best.  
  
History of Magic wasn't NEARLY as painful as the others had explained it to be. Sure Professor Binns had a voice that could put most people to sleep, but once you got past that the History of the world of magic was really interesting. Besides, History was Petunia's favorite subject in muggle school, and this was loads more interesting than the industrial revolution.  
  
So while the others had spent most of lunch trying to wake themselves out of a stupor, Petunia had thought the morning's classes to be very enjoyable. However, her good day changed the moment she arrived in front of the Potions classroom.  
  
Petunia heard a very cold voice that sounded almost like a hiss come from within the group of Slytherins waiting to go into the Potions classroom. "So, it seems we have something even lower than a mudblood amongst us. Worse than a muggle even if you ask me. What's it like to be nothing? What's it like to exist between worlds without really belonging in either? Can you tell me that squib?"  
  
The last word was said with so much hatred, Petunia actually gasped in shock. She had never heard someone say such mean things, and she could feel the tears springing to her eyes. She turned away, part of her wanting to see the person who could be so hateful, the other part not wanting anyone to see her cry.  
  
Petunia could feel Sirius stiffen next to her, and she could tell he was about to strike when another cold voice spoke up, this one Petunia recognized.  
  
"Honestly Rabastan, just because Petunia here could probably concoct a better sleeping potion than you could, despite the fact that she's a squib, is no reason to be an ass."  
  
Petunia smiled to herself, and was finally able to look up and see the face of this Rabastan. What she found was a short boy with stringy brown hair and dark eyes standing nose to nose with Severus. She wanted to tell him to stop, she didn't care what this stupid boy thought of her, but something inside her told her that would only make things worse. Beside her Sirius seemed to be deciding exactly what he should do as well. In front of her she could see Lily's ears turning red, a sure sign she was ready to strike as well. But for now, all eyes were on Severus and Rabastan.  
  
"You call it by its name? Merlin Snape, you're even less of a Slytherin than you were before break. Why are you bothering sticking up for her anyway?"  
  
Severus grabbed Rabastan by the collar and lifted him up, shocking Petunia who had never imagined he was that strong. He then looked Petunia's way, unfortunately, when Rabastan had called Petunia an it, Sirius had made to attack him, but Petunia had grabbed his arm to hold him back, she was still holding on to him when Severus looked her way.  
  
Petunia saw a look of sadness in his eyes, one that passed so quickly, she doubted anyone else had noticed. But that one look was enough to wrench her heart, though it was what he said next that broke it. "You know Rab, I really don't know. I don't know why I should stick up for a squib like her."  
  
He put Rabastan back down and walked into the Potions classroom. Everyone, Gryffindors and Slytherins alike stared after him in confusion. Besides Petunia, only Lily knew the real reason behind his sudden change. She had been there when Severus had first seen Petunia and Sirius holding hands, and she saw that look of sadness in his eyes just now. She knew he didn't mean what he said, and she also noticed that Severus had called Petunia 'her' and not 'it.'  
  
As all the other students filed into the classroom, Professor Zabini having arrived shortly after Severus had took it upon himself to go inside, Lily grabbed Petunia and pulled her aside.  
  
"Petunia, are you going to be alright? You know you don't have to stay, it's not required, you could just go back up to the common room," Lily suggested in as gentle a voice as she had ever used.  
  
Petunia looked at her in a way that almost broke Lily's heart. She had never seen her older sister look so sad. But Petunia took a deep breath and set her face to one of resolve, of determination, it was a look Lily knew well. Before Petunia could even tell her, she knew that nothing would keep her sister out of that classroom. She would never give those Slytherin slime balls the satisfaction. She would also never let Severus get away with hurting her like that. Not to mention the fact that it was very likely that Petunia would be able to participate in Potions.  
  
"I'm going in," Petunia said in a clear voice that made Lily smile to herself with pride. Petunia was the strongest person she knew, and she loved her more every day.  
  
**********  
  
"Can you believe Severus was right?" Petunia asked later that night at dinner. She had been glowing for the past few hours, ever since her potion had worked while Rabastan's hadn't. All of the Gryffindors nearly died trying to control their laughter. They wouldn't have bothered controlling it except for the fact that Professor Zabini would have loved to take away points from their house for their laughter.  
  
While he may enjoy taking points away from Gryffindor, Professor Zabini was actually a very nice man. He had been very kind to Petunia and had praised her greatly for her potion. After class he even pulled her aside and let her know that Potion making DOES take magical abilities, just not the same that is required with wand magic. He told her that while she may be a squib, she could definitely not be considered non-magical. When Petunia told him about the other squibs she had read about who developed their magical abilities, he told her that she had that potential and if when she was older she wanted to work on that he would gladly help her with potions. In the mean time he told her to keep studying and making simple potions at home.  
  
James' jealous side had reared its ugly head once again after Petunia told them about everything Professor Zabini had said. He went on and on about how the only reason he praised her was because he could without having to give points to another house. But he was smiling while he said it. It was very hard not to smile while around a smiling Petunia. Her happiness was infectious.  
  
Unfortunately, when it came time for her to go to sleep her happiness was replaced with thought, which was replaced with sadness. She was leaving the next day and the last thing she wanted was to leave with Severus not speaking to her. She didn't know what she was going to do.  
  
And she never really got a chance to figure out either. Before she knew it, she was packing and getting ready to catch the Knight Bus back home.  
  
The second day of classes had been much less eventful. Lily only had two classes on Tuesdays and they were both wand classes, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, so Petunia basically just watched as the others did magic.  
  
One thing Petunia did learn that day though was that Alice hadn't been exaggerating when she said James was gifted in Transfiguration. He was amazing, and you could tell that Professor McGonagall loved him. Despite the fact that he was a troublemaker, a teacher like McGonagall had to appreciate talent, and if James had anything, it was talent.  
  
Lily left that class three shades redder than normal. James was unbearably arrogant about his talents. Humble: not a word in his vocabulary.  
  
It was okay though, because as far as Defense Against the Dark Arts was concerned, they were both very good. The Professor in that class, Professor Meadowes, was a short little witch who you would never expect to be very powerful, but man was she. Petunia had never learned so much in her life, and she had never wanted a wand more in her life either.  
  
Professor Meadowes was a very intense woman. She kept telling the students that her class was very important and they all must pay attention. She warned them that there were dangerous wizards out there and that when they attacked it wouldn't be with spells these students would learn in school. It would be with dark magic.  
  
Petunia had never been more frightened, especially by the use of the word 'when.'  
  
Petunia shook herself out of her thoughts and fear and finished packing her trunk. She looked up at Lily who was sitting on her bed watching her older sister ready herself go away from her.  
  
One look at the tears in Lily's eyes and Petunia lost control herself.  
  
"Oh Lily, come on. We're being silly. You'll be home in a few months time and everything will be fine, until then we can owl each other all the time. Come on, we made it through your first semester of school, didn't we? We'll make it through the next one too," Petunia said trying to calm her sister down.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. But it's just I think I'm even closer to you now than I was before. Oh, I just wish so much that you could go here. I wish for it every night," Lily said sadly.  
  
"Oh Lily. So do I. But I never will. Professor Dumbledore just can't get the support for his squib program that he needs. But who knows, maybe one day I'll be able to study magic. Just not at Hogwarts," Petunia sighed. To be able to attend Hogwarts was a dream she knew she'd never attain, but that she just couldn't let go.  
  
"So, have you talked to Severus?" Lily asked, trying to be very nonchalant, but Petunia could see that nosy gleam in her eye.  
  
"No," Petunia sighed, feeling deflated again, "I want to, so much, but I don't want to make things bad for him with the other Slytherins. I think I'm going to write him a letter when I get home. I like him so much Lily, but I just don't know if it will ever work. Especially if he keeps getting jealous of Sirius."  
  
"Yeah, that's definitely a problem. Sirius, in general I mean. You know he likes you, and he's so sweet, even if he is friends with that James," Lily said his name venomously with narrowed eyes, "and he doesn't deserve to have his heart broken."  
  
"I know Lily," Petunia said slightly exasperated, "But right now I'm not going to worry about it. I'm going to go home and think, where they can't distract me. Who knows, maybe they'll each meet someone else and I'll never have to make a decision."  
  
Lily was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door. Petunia went and opened it and was faced with Professor Dumbledore. She had never seen him in the castle outside of the Great Hall, so she was a little surprised.  
  
"It's time to go meet the Knight Bus Petunia, your sister can come with, but you'll have to say goodbye to the others now," he said and Petunia thought his voice sounded a little sad.  
  
She went down to the common room where all the first year Gryffindors were waiting to say goodbye. She gave Amelia and Alice both hugs, Amelia pretended she didn't want one, saying it was really too emotional for her. Petunia and Amelia had gotten pretty close over the past month, bonding over their love of following the rules. This was one of the reasons Petunia had never told Amelia about sneaking out; it would have given her emotional damage.  
  
She gave James, Remus, and Peter short hugs. When she hugged Peter she was struck with another fleeting feeling of dislike, but she pushed it aside. She had spent a lot of time with Peter, and while he was quite immature, he was really a sweet boy.  
  
Then it came to say goodbye to Sirius, and she found that was very hard to do. He held her just long enough for her to notice that it was more than just a friendship hug, but not long enough for any of the others to notice. When she let go she gave him a small peck on the cheek, and turned to leave the common room, not wanting anyone to see her pink face.  
  
Dumbledore lead the Evans sisters through the castle and across the grounds, both girls having to jog to keep up with his long-legged stride. When they reached the edge of Hogwarts' grounds, Dumbledore stuck out his wand hand and the Knight Bus jumped into view.  
  
Petunia turned and hugged Lily not wanting to say anything, in fear that she would start crying again. Then she turned and on impulse hugged Dumbledore around the waist.  
  
"Thank you so much for letting me stay her Professor. This has been the best experience of my life."  
  
She looked up at Dumbledore and once again saw sadness in his eyes. "Oh, Petunia. It has been a great pleasure. I only wish that we could make your stay more permanent. You have so much potential within you, and even though I can't help you with that now, I hope one day in the future I'll be able to."  
  
Petunia looked at Dumbledore and realized that this was not only a powerful man, but a truly kind one as well. She looked up into his twinkling eyes once again and then turned and got on the Knight Bus.  
  
She looked out the window and waved to her sister and Dumbledore, Lily's red hair standing out against the whiteness of Dumbledore's beard and the snow around them, and a moment later the Knight Bus had popped again, and was driving down a country dirt road, and Hogwarts was gone from Petunia's view.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Okay, so first of all I know I could have had more of a confrontation between Petunia and the Slytherins, but after Petunia showed up Rabastan, they were all pretty ashamed, so they decided not to try anything else. Don't worry though, conflicts will happen eventually! Oh, also there's a little something for the HUGE Harry Potter fan to catch in this chapter. Believe me it's very small and most probably wouldn't notice it unless they were looking for it. My hint to you is to remind you that I do not make Original Characters, I may make up their personalities, but the names are borrowed from Ms. Rowling! See if you can spot who I'm talking about! Hmm . . . well next chapter is going to be a bit of a wrap up on the rest of Lily's first year and something interesting concerning Lucius and Narcissa will be revealed, just a little something for all you Lucius fans to look out for! Anyway, I swear I will try my very hardest to get the new chapter up within the next week, until then review, review, review! 


	12. Chapter 12: Narcissa's Jealousy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: See how quickly I updated this time? Cool, huh? I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter. This is the first one I've written that is primarily focused on Lily, and boy was she fun to write. Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Radioactivekitten: That threatening fist wave really got to me! That's why I updated so fast! :) Don't worry, I'm still waiting for my Hogwarts letter too! And that line that you liked I actually put in just for you. See I listen to my reviewers' suggestions! As for Rabastan, you're right he was a death eater, he's Rodolphus's brother (Rodolphus being Bellatrix's husband) however, I already told you about him in chapter 6 (I know that was a long time ago) so that's not it. Good guess though. Here's a bigger hint, look for the mention in this chapter as well! ;) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I think it may be one of my favorites so far! Enjoy!  
  
Prisoner-of-Shadows: Thanks for the review. There isn't as much Lucius as originally anticipated, but there is indirect Lucius, so hopefully you'll still like it. And there is definitely a confrontation! So yeah, enjoy the chapter!  
  
And on with the story!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 12: Narcissa's Jealousy  
  
Lily woke up the day after Petunia had left and felt empty inside. Her bed had been removed from the room sometime last night, probably while everyone was at dinner, and Lily had almost started crying.  
  
It was so unfair. Petunia clearly had some magical inclination, even if she couldn't actually perform wand magic. Everyone had been impressed by her flying abilities the time they went out to play quidditch. Even Mr. 'I'm too good to admit anyone besides me and my best friend has any talent' was impressed by her flying.  
  
Then after Professor Zabini had given her his stamp of approval, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Petunia was no ordinary squib. Sometimes Lily felt guilty. Lily LOVED being a witch. Magic and Hogwarts filled a hole in her heart that she had never even realized existed. But if it would give Petunia the chance to study magic, Lily would give up her abilities. In her heart of hearts, Lily knew Petunia deserved it more.  
  
"Life isn't fair," Lily said out loud without realizing it.  
  
"You're telling me," Sirius responded, looking up from the letter he had been writing.  
  
Lily was startled by his voice, having forgotten that she was sitting in the middle of the common room, where she was supposed to be working on her essay for Herbology.  
  
"Who are you writing to?" Lily asked, even though she knew the answer, she could never stem her desire to know everything.  
  
"Petunia," Sirius said, blushing slightly. While Sirius was definitely not Lily's type, she had to admit he was handsome, and when he blushed he looked downright adorable.  
  
"You really like my sister," Lily said. It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Sirius merely nodded, and went back to writing his letter. Lily curbed her desire to find out more, and decided to turn her eyes to the others in the common room. James appeared to be regaling Peter with some hilarious story, though it was likely that the story was only mildly amusing. Peter laughed at everything James said as if it was the cleverest thing ever, even when it was pretty lame. Remus and Amelia were looking over each others' Potions essays (Lily flinched to herself, realizing hers was only half done and it was due tomorrow) while Alice appeared to be in heaven as she had gotten up the nerve to ask Frank for some help with her DADA homework and he had happily obliged.  
  
Lily smiled to herself and pulled out her half finished Potions essay, figuring she'd finish her Herbology one tomorrow, and began writing. Though even as she wrote she couldn't help but think that this scene would be absolutely perfect if Petunia could have been there admonishing Lily for waiting until the last minute to finish her essay.  
  
**********  
  
Life at Hogwarts had continued as usual over the past few months for Lily. She received owls from Petunia almost every other day and had been happy to learn that she and Severus had made up.  
  
Petunia had sent him an owl explaining that Sirius was her friend and the handholding and arm touching had just been him comforting her and her protecting him. She told him that she cared about him a great deal and couldn't stand to lose his friendship. He had written back saying that he didn't want to lose her friendship either. Apparently they had continued writing. In fact between writing to Lily, Sirius, and Severus almost daily and writing occasional letters to Alice and Amelia as well, Lily didn't know how she had time for anything else.  
  
She did though. Besides relaying (most of) what was written between she and Severus and she and Sirius, Petunia also talked a lot about what had been going on with her in muggle school. She was doing well, making great grades as usual and had even made some friends. Spending the winter at Hogwarts had improved her people skills greatly and apparently the girls at school had noticed. Petunia had her own group of friends, though she confided in Lily that she still preferred her friends at Hogwarts.  
  
Lily was so happy when she had read the statement "my friends at Hogwarts" in Petunia's letter. She was so afraid that Petunia would consider them all Lily's friends and not hers that it took a great weight of her chest when she saw that Petunia realized Alice and Amelia and the boys all adored her.  
  
In fact not a day went by that one of them didn't mention Petunia. Of course Lily mentioned her every day, just like before winter break, but now the others would bring her up randomly as well. Most often it was Sirius. Severus also talked to Lily about Petunia occasionally when they could find a spare moment to talk where James or Sirius wouldn't say something stupid.  
  
That had actually become a big problem. As the year progressed, James' head seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, and as James became more arrogant so did Sirius. Lily tried to deal with it, because she knew that Petunia thought a lot of him and Lily herself was rather fond of Sirius, as long as he was apart from James, that is. But when those two were together, it was all Lily could do to keep herself from performing charms on them to keep them silent and still.  
  
This is basically how the year progressed, homework, arguing amongst James and Lily with Sirius jumping in every once in a while, Alice taking advantage of every chance there was to talk to Frank, everyone missing Petunia, and just normal-for-Hogwarts happenings.  
  
However, one day, something very not normal happened to Lily. Something that she didn't know then, but would find out much later would have a huge impact in her life, and Petunia's as well.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey mudblood, hold it right there. I want to talk to you."  
  
Lily turned. She had been on her way to Gryffindor Tower having just finished classes. The others had gone ahead while Lily talked to Professor Meadowes. It was a sad thing that Lily had been trained to answer to that name, but it seemed that after Petunia's stay, the Slytherins had taken even more of a liking to the name in regards to Lily.  
  
However, Lily was surprised to see that rather than the voice belonging to one of the first year Slytherins, it belonged to Narcissa Black. While Lily knew the tall blond by face and name she had never actually talked to her. Someone like Lily wasn't worth the time of the noble Miss Black. When one came from a pure blood family like the Blacks and had a Head Girl for an older sister, one didn't associate with mudbloods like Lily, even if it was just to call her a mudblood.  
  
Lily was not the least bit afraid. Narcissa may have been a Black, but she wasn't anyone to quiver over. She looked Narcissa straight in the cold blue eye and said with enough sass that would have made her mother gasp in shock, "What do you want?"  
  
Narcissa had obviously not expected that. Her usually snooty expression, the one that was permanently glued to her face preventing her from displaying the beauty she possessed, faltered for just a moment before she narrowed her eyes and simply said, "Stay away from Malfoy."  
  
At this Lily lost a bit of her attitude, very confused. She had not so much as spoken to Malfoy since the day she had slapped him back before school had started. She had passed him in the halls occasionally, but had never even glanced his way.  
  
"Why would I go anywhere near that slimy git?" Lily genuinely questioned, with just a bit of incredulousness.  
  
"I have no idea why someone like you would think you had a chance with someone like Lucius," Narcissa said Malfoy's name in such a way that Lily had to fight with all her strength to keep from giggling, "And frankly I don't care. Just know that he's mine, and you need to stay away from him."  
  
Now Lily knew she wanted nothing to do with Malfoy. Malfoy knew Lily wanted nothing to do with Malfoy. Hell, the entire Western Hemisphere knew Lily wanted nothing to do with Malfoy. But if there was one thing in this world that Lily hated, it was being told what to do, and even the disgust that filled her every time she thought of Malfoy couldn't stop her from doing what she did next.  
  
Narcissa had turned with a flick of her long blond hair upon finishing her threat, but she stopped dead in her tracks when Lily folded her arms, wand ready in her right hand and said simply, "And if I don't?"  
  
Narcissa slowly turned, wand in her left hand, and said, eyes wide in disbelief, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, what . . . if . . . I . . . don't?" Lily said taking one step towards Narcissa with each word until they were standing face to face.  
  
Narcissa was a couple of inches taller than Lily, but that didn't frighten her. In fact, Narcissa didn't really frighten her. The fact that Bellatrix Lestrange was her older sister, that frightened her, but Lily never did think straight when she was angry.  
  
"Listen mudblood," Narcissa spat, pushing Lily back a few steps, Lily regained her balance instantly, "Lucius is off limits. You hear me? Off . . . limits. And if you think he'd ever even touch you, you're dreaming, so just forget about it."  
  
Lily smiled an evil smile very un-Lily like and said in a deadly whisper, "If he'd never touch me, then why are you so worried?"  
  
Narcissa's eyes flashed and her usually pale white face became flushed with pink. She stood there unable to form any words.  
  
Lily knew she should stop, but now that she had started she just couldn't. "I mean, you stand there and say he's yours, but I've never seen you two together. I've never heard him call you his girlfriend, seems to me, he's up for grabs."  
  
Narcissa's face was getting pinker by the second and Lily knew that she would explode any minute, but she had to deliver one final blow.  
  
"Seems to me, 'Cissa dear," Lily started figuring if shortening her name annoyed her half as much as it annoyed Petunia it would be worth it, "That Lucius, as you so sweetly call him, may have not shown you an interest, and maybe, just maybe, he showed an interest in me. Now I don't know this, I'm just going on what you've told me. But I got news for you blondie," and Lily stepped close so she was whispering in Narcissa's ear, "I don't want him. You can have him. But just know that when he does go out with you, he's settling, because he knows he can never have me."  
  
With that Lily turned, flipping her own hair over her shoulder, and walked away, fearing with every step that she was going to get a hex to the back. She turned the corner and gave a sigh of relief at still being alive. She trembled all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, half out of fear and half out of exhilaration. She knew what she had just done was very mean, and very stupid. But she had never felt so good.  
  
**********  
  
"Lily . . . Lily," Severus called running up to the redhead just as she was about to enter the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Lily looked at Severus and was instantly surprised. Besides that one night that she had spent with him and Petunia when he had laughed, she had never seen anything other than a scowl on his face, but right now she was met with eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Merlin Severus, what is it? You look like you just found out the world's coming to an end," Lily said trying to contain her anxiety.  
  
"Oh Lily, what did you do?" Severus asked and Lily started at the heaviness of his words. She had never heard anything spoken with so much concern.  
  
"Severus, I don't understand what you're talking about, unless . . . Narcissa?" Lily asked thinking back to earlier that morning.  
  
Severus nodded and pulled her into an empty classroom on the main floor.  
  
"I tried to find you this morning when I first heard about what was going on. Apparently last night Malfoy and the other fifth year Slytherins were comparing the girls of Hogwarts. They were naming who was prettiest in each year. Lucius named you for first years and Narcissa for third year. Then when it came time to compare the two of you, he said you were prettier. Well, Narcissa was livid when she heard this. You know the Blacks and Malfoys are really close, with that whole pureblood thing and everything, and Narcissa and Malfoy are practically betrothed. When I saw her this morning she was just a little angry and I wasn't too concerned, figuring she'd talk to you and you'd set her straight. After all everyone knows the last thing you'd want is to have anything to do with Malfoy. But I just saw her a few minutes ago, and she practically had steam coming out of her ears. She was positively screeching to Bellatrix. What did you DO Lily?"  
  
After Severus had recounted everything, Lily told him about what she had done. And while she still believed it was the most satisfying moment of her life, she would have given anything to take it back.  
  
"You actually said that . . . to Narcissa Black?" Severus asked looking somewhere between shocked and impressed.  
  
"Yeah," Lily said hanging her head, "And I don't know why, I don't even like Malfoy, hate him actually, but the way she just ordered me to stay away from him. With so much superiority, I HAD to say something."  
  
"Yeah, I get that, but all I have to say is you better watch your back for the rest of the year. Bellatrix is who you really have to look out for. The sisters aren't that close, but if she thinks there's even a chance of the Black family name being soiled, which it would be if a Malfoy deserted one for a . . . well someone with your family background, she'll put a stop to it. She is very particular about her family name, you've seen the way she treats Black," and Lily knew he was referring to Sirius.  
  
It was true, Sirius had to watch his back every day, because Bellatrix was always sending curses his way. Andy had had her fair share of close calls as well.  
  
"Well then, I'll just have to watch my back for the rest of the year. But I tell you Severus, seeing the shade of pink that Narcissa's face turned was worth it."  
  
Lily couldn't be sure, but she could swear that Severus smiled just a bit.  
  
**********  
  
Severus wasn't wrong though. Lily did have to watch her back for the rest of the year. Either Bellatrix or Narcissa would try to curse her every day. Once even Malfoy himself had tried to curse her. He was not happy with the rumors going around school that he was interested in a "mudblood."  
  
She was never alone in the hallways and James had even deflected a curse aimed towards her once. When she had thanked him he had just turned red and muttered something about him being the only one allowed to curse her.  
  
In fact, James was much less annoying when Lily was in danger. Sure he was still arrogant, and he still bragged about his magical abilities, and as the year came to a close they all had to listen to him talking about the fact that next year he would be able to tryout for the quidditch team. He was convinced he would make seeker. But overall, his worry about Lily's well being was actually endearing.  
  
Lily did manage to make it to the end of the year, and even made it through her end of the year exams. She passed all of her classes with flying colors, earning the highest grade in Charms (of course with a 125% on the final, what did anyone expect?) and her greatest accomplishment was succeeding in not physically harming James as he bragged about his unbelievably high grade on the Transfiguration final.  
  
But the best thing to happen to Lily came during the end of the year feast. No, it wasn't Gryffindor winning the House Cup (though they did), it was seeing two people holding hands and sneering smugly at everyone in the Great Hall. Narcissa and Malfoy had finally gotten together, and while Lily was not looking forward to having to see them snog all over the castle next year, this did mean the curses should end. Narcissa gave an extra smug look to Lily as if to say, "You lose."  
  
Lily couldn't help but think that getting stuck with Malfoy would make Narcissa the loser, but she didn't dare voice that.  
  
The next day when Lily boarded the Hogwarts express and readied herself to return home to see her parents and Petunia again, she took one last look at Hogwarts and smiled.  
  
As she was walking down the corridor to the cabin the boys, Alice, Amelia and she had all smashed into, she heard a cold voice whisper from one of the cabins, "It's not over mudblood. Oh, you can bet Malfoy is mine, but if you think this is over, you're wrong, it will never be over."  
  
Lily kept walking, pretending she hadn't heard the voice, but she felt a chill go down her spine and she knew that Narcissa was right. This wasn't over. In fact, it was just beginning.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Check it out, it's a long(er) chapter updated quickly, am I good or what? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm happy to hear any theories you have going of things I've put in this chapter. There are a couple of teeny tiny things that will be important later on in the story. Next chapter we will have Petunia back and within the next two chapters will be that important thirteenth birthday. If you've been paying attention you'll know what that means. So hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within the week. And just remember, reviews help writer's block! :) 


	13. Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Okay, so this chapter doesn't have the birthday party in it. I actually wrote about half of the party in this chapter when I realized it would make the chapter WAY long, and I didn't want to skimp on it, and I wanted to update soon, SO you get this chapter, and since the next one is already half done, in theory, it should be up soon too. And wow, was that all one sentence?? Anyway, I got TONS of reviews this time! YAY! Oh and before I do the individual responses, thanks to all of you who added my story to your favorites list or put me down as one of your favorite authors! It makes me feel special!  
  
Prisoner-of-Shadows: Sorry no birthday party this chapter, but next chapter I promise! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I had a lot of fun writing Narcissa, and I'm glad you felt there was more insight into Severus as well. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Radioactivekitten: I didn't quite understand you're whole "Oh" story, but yeah . . . I'll take it as a compliment! And there is a little thing, I swear it . . . go back and read Maggie's review . . . she was getting closer! If you still don't get it after a while I'll make it MUCH more obvious. Don't hurt yourself though; I need your reviews! :) Anywho, I hope this update was fast enough for you, and I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Nadia Greenleaf: YAY! New reviewer! Welcome to the story! I'm glad you like the fact that I include characters most other people forget. Believe me, it takes a LOT of research on my part. I'm actually going through all the books, AGAIN, taking notes on anything that may help my story. I'm a fan of sticking to canon. (I know, at the moment this story may seem a little askew from canon, but it will get there, I swear!) Anyway, thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Rian: Another new reader! Yay! I'm sorry you think their relationship is corny, I know sometimes it's a little too sweet, but I do try to put in fights every once in a while between them, but the fact is that they really love each other. And don't worry . . . it WILL match up to canon and WILL make sense in the future. I hope you give my story another chance and continue to read!  
  
Maggie: I already mentioned Professor Zabini in chapter 6 as well, and you are right, he is related to Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin in Harry's year. You are definitely on the right track though. I don't want to say anymore without giving it away. But between you and Radioactivekitten, you've named 2 out of the 3 random characters in that chapter, so there's only one other left! Keep looking! HA HA . . . I love the fact that you feel love is based on pity, and don't worry, soon you won't have to decide, Petunia will decide for you! Not this chapter, but soon!  
  
HarryGryffinGirl: ANOTHER new reviewer! :) Thank you for your review. It was short and to the point! I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Antigone1021: And another new reviewer makes FOUR! Thank you for your input. The reason that the jealousy has subsided is because Petunia has been integrated into the magical world through Lily, and she is okay with it now. There will be future confrontations. In fact, there will be one that is CENTRAL to the story in the distant future. Oh and also, what you said about Petunia being furious in the first book, she was, except not because Lily got the letter and she didn't, but because Lily was a "freak" and I know it seems like this story contradicts that, but it will eventually meet up with the books as we know them. I hope you continue to read and have faith that I will get to where you expect the story to end up. :)  
  
Mina Granger: And my final new reviewer makes FIVE! :) I'm glad you love my story and think it's well written; I'd be scared if you started the review saying you hated it! ;) And if you think you found the special Harry Potter fan thing, go ahead and guess, I promise I won't make fun of you if you're wrong, and hey, maybe you found something I didn't even realize I put in there! As for Petunia telling Sirius that she likes Severus, I'm not saying a word about whether or not that's what's going to actually happen, but I will tell you that the decision will happen very soon! As for Remus going out with someone, I have plans, but it may not be exactly what you're looking for. I'm trying my best to stick to what could actually happen. Oh, and you're grammar is perfectly fine, it's better than a lot of people I know, and English is their native language! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!  
  
NINE reviews . . . five from new people! I feel so loved! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 13: Home Sweet Home?  
  
Petunia stood waiting at King's Cross station near the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 with the patience of a two-year-old. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea for her to convince her parents that they had to get there an hour early, just in case the train was ahead of schedule.  
  
Though, she reasoned with herself, her parents didn't have to agree. But they were even more excited than Petunia to see Lily again. After all, it had been a lot longer for them.  
  
Petunia began to fidget with a quarter of an hour to go and the couple standing a few feet away from them gave her a disapproving look. The man was very tall and broad. He had light blond hair and cold blue eyes. The woman was very petite, in fact she was so much smaller they looked a bit ridiculous next to one another. She had long dark hair and while her eyes were darker than her husbands, they were equally cold. They had an air of familiarity to them, and Petunia had a vague idea of whose parents they may be. At any rate, they were definitely from one of the darker families, because they looked at Petunia with positive disgust, probably owing to the fact that she was here, meaning she wasn't a student at Hogwarts. They probably thought she was a muggle, she was sure of it in fact, judging from the looks they were throwing her parents as well.  
  
Petunia always found it funny how often people thought her parents were muggles. With Petunia being a squib, they had to do many things the muggle way, and interact with muggles, so they were very good at pretending to be devoid of magic. Also they were not well known in the magical community, with her mother being a housewife and her father being one of the few people in the magical community who were not employed in some way by the Ministry of Magic. The racing broom company he worked for was independently owned.  
  
Her parents seemed to like the fact that they weren't in the public eye though. She actually heard her father say it was safer that way, recently. She wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that.  
  
Petunia didn't have time to dwell on it right then though, because she had just noticed a couple of students who seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Apparently they were only letting students come out in twos and threes.  
  
Petunia kept her eyes peeled for red hair, and after two false alarms she finally saw Lily, running towards them absolutely beaming.  
  
She nearly toppled Mrs. Evans with her hug before Mr. Evans scooped her up in a bear hug. Petunia patiently waited while her parents questioned Lily on how school had been and how her exams had gone and how the trip back had been. After a few minutes she tuned them out and glanced around to see the other families reuniting.  
  
She saw Remus talking to two adults who were obviously his parents and his mother was absolutely fussing over him. She seemed to be checking him for bruises, which had Petunia utterly confused. What did Mrs. Lupin think went on at Hogwarts?  
  
But Petunia's attention was quickly drawn away from Remus and his mother when she noticed Sirius walking very slowly towards a pair of positively frosty people. Honestly these people looked like it would kill them to smile, and Petunia realized with horror that these were his parents. With them was a boy who looked remarkably like Sirius, except a couple of years younger. The two of them could have been twins, except this young boys face lacked all of the light and happiness that made Sirius so handsome.  
  
Though at this very moment, Sirius did not look so happy.  
  
Petunia craned her neck and tried to block out the noise around her to hear better. She knew she shouldn't, but Lily wasn't the only one in the family who was nosy.  
  
"Hello mother, father, Reggie," Sirius said in a mock-respectful tone.  
  
"Oh look dear, it's our little Gryffindor," Mr. Black said in a voice that sent chills down Petunia's spine.  
  
"Honestly Nigel, must you announce it to the whole world. It's bad enough without out everyone knowing about it," Mrs. Black said looking around as if she had been scandalized.  
  
They continued talking as if Sirius wasn't there and his head hung lower and lower. Petunia so wanted to run over and give him a hug and tell his parents to back off, but she knew that would be a very bad idea.  
  
Sirius must have felt Petunia watching him because he glanced over just then and Petunia blushed. She was caught. He blushed too, but managed a tiny smile and a wave. Petunia returned it with her warmest smile. Mrs. Black noticed Sirius' change in demeanor and looked Petunia's way. She glared at Petunia and mumbled something about "Gryffindor hussies" and Petunia almost laughed.  
  
She was sure Mrs. Black would be even less pleased if she knew that Petunia was a squib. Sirius looked like he was thinking the same thing, because Petunia could tell he, too, was attempting to hold back laughter.  
  
This did not please Mrs. Black and she grabbed Sirius by the arm and sneered, "Come along you," then in a much sweeter tone, "Regulus dear, time to go."  
  
Petunia watched them leave wondering how anyone could treat their son like that. To play favorites like that was just wrong. She was very grateful that her parents didn't do that.  
  
Petunia brought her attention back to her family and saw that Lily had been watching Sirius as well, and her parents were engaged in conversation with Alice's parents. Alice, Petunia was delighted to see, was over with Frank Longbottom's parents. She looked positively frightened, and Petunia could see why. Petunia had met Mrs. Longbottom before, and she was a very stern woman, though at the moment she had a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
"Alice had mentioned to Frank that she wanted to volunteer at St. Mungo's when she was old enough, and Frank had insisted that he talk to his mother. You know she had connections with just about everyone in the wizarding world. I just think he wanted her to meet his mom. I think he likes her," Lily smiled, getting that gleam in her eye.  
  
Petunia knew what that meant and quickly reprimanded Lily, "And if he does he will tell her in his own time. Don't meddle Lily."  
  
"But . . . " Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Petunia gave her a look and Lily knew to let it go.  
  
Petunia was about to ask Lily what had been going on with the whole Narcissa thing (Lily had written about three times a day ever since the confrontation) when an explosion of yelling next to her answered her question.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TWO OUT OF THREE AIN'T BAD???" Petunia recognized the voice of Andy screaming at the woman who had looked at Petunia with disapproval earlier and she was pleased to see she was correct in assuming those were in fact Andy, Narcissa, and Bellatrix's parents.  
  
"Now, now Andromeda, I'm fairly certain I didn't say ain't, and I'm sure we can talk about this when we get home, there's no need to make a scene," Andy's mother said in what Petunia suspected wasn't a tone she normally used with Andy. It was entirely too sweet.  
  
Andy at least consented to lower her voice, but the anger was still in it when she said, "No mother, we will not talk about it when we get home, because I am not going home. I am sick of dealing with you and your constantly comparing me to them," she spit out giving her sisters a dirty look at which they looked mortally offended, though Petunia suspected they were just faking for the crowd. "I am going to be of age in about half a year anyway, and until then I will just stay with Ted at his house. We've already discussed it with his parents, and they said they'd be delighted to have me. From now on, don't even bother considering me a Black."  
  
By that time a crowd had formed and Andy had to maneuver her way through to get to Ted and his family. She instantly broke down into tears in Ted's arms. Andy's parents and sisters looked positively mortified and attempted to explain Andy's outburst away ("Oh you know teenagers!") while they did their best to make a dignified exit.  
  
Lily and Petunia looked at one another and decided to go offer Andy some moral support. After they had assisted in calming her down (Petunia had told Andy that what she did was not only smart, but really brave, and she hoped Sirius would take a page out of her book one day. Andy had smiled and said she's sure he would.) the sisters finally joined their parents and they were on their way home.  
  
Petunia realized only when she had returned home that she hadn't seen Severus or anyone who could have been his parents at the station. She wished she hadn't have let the argument distract her, because if there was anyone's parents that Petunia was dying to see, it was Severus'.  
  
**********  
  
At first it had been very weird for Lily to be home again. Her bed didn't seem like her bed, it was weird not hearing other girls murmuring in the night, and she actually found herself missing the boys' pranks. When she admitted this to herself, Lily knew that she was definitely insane.  
  
After a while everything became normal again, and Lily was very happy to be home. She had missed Petunia terribly, as well as her parents and Misty, of course. And she at least still got to see Alice and Amelia on a semi-regular basis. Bruce and Renee had invited both sets of parents over for dinner one evening and the two girls had been coming over almost every week ever since. Bruce and Renee had also really hit it off with another Hogwarts' student's parents, to Lily's absolute horror.  
  
Yes, James Potter's parents had come to the Evans' house for dinner one night as well. Not the same night as the Johnsons and Bones because they had a previous engagement, but for Lily that made it even worse. It was much harder to ignore James when he was the only guest.  
  
"So Lily, Petunia, long time no see," James said with a particularly wicked smirk.  
  
"Yeah, not nearly long enough," Lily mumbled, though not in the least bit concerned with trying to cover up her annoyance.  
  
"Aw Lily. Honestly, it hurts my feelings how much you hate me," James said looking down at the floor with what appeared to be sincere sadness.  
  
Lily looked at him cautiously, not one to be gullible, but not one to intentionally hurt someone's feelings. She looked at him and asked with a hint of suspicion in her voice, "Really?"  
  
"Well yeah, you know I only mess with you cause you get so angry. And I fight with you about classes and stuff cause you're so smart. It's nice to have someone to challenge me, you know?" James said so sincerely that even Petunia was starting to believe him.  
  
And clearly Lily had too, because she looked like she was about to cry and she said, "Aw, James, I don't hate you. And I think you're really smart too."  
  
James looked up and smirked, "Well of course I am. And of course you can't hate me, no one can! And I will always be way cooler and smarter than you."  
  
And with that James threw some kind of powdery substance over Lily and took off down the stairs, where there was parental protection.  
  
Unfortunately for James he didn't realize that when Lily was angry, nothing would stop her from attacking, not even parents.  
  
"JAMES POTTER, YOU LITTLE GREMLIN!" Lily screamed as she took off down the stairs.  
  
When Petunia had stopped laughing long enough to make it down the stairs she saw Lily sitting on top of James with his hands pinned to the ground, while the parents looked on in amusement. That was when Petunia noticed that James was sputtering, as if he was being choked, and he was, by Lily's . . . tail!  
  
Apparently James little prank had backfired, cause he had just given Lily an extra weapon.  
  
Petunia fell to the floor laughing and she could hear the parents separating James and Lily. Both sets of parents were trying to lecture their respective children, but were failing miserably because they could not stop laughing.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Potter apologized profusely and promised that James' room would be searched for anymore special powder. James protested claiming that since he couldn't do magic outside of Hogwarts he needed to branch out so as to continue his road to becoming the grandmaster of all pranksters. Not surprisingly this argument didn't work very well.  
  
After a few more minutes of apologies the Potters left, and the next time they returned, James was not with them.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well? I actually don't like this chapter much. Maybe I should have waited and included the birthday party with it. All well, too late now! Um, I don't have much to say. Next chapter will be the party. That's about it. Review, review, review! 


	14. Chapter 14: Happy Birthday Petunia

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry it's taken a while to update. School just swamped me lately. I actually shouldn't even be doing this right now; I have SO much reading to do. But I finished the chapter last night and had to edit and post my A/N so I could get it up tonight. I can't stand to have a finished chapter sitting without putting it up!  
  
First order of business is to congratulate Maggie on figuring out the little secret thing, which was Professor Meadowes. Good job Maggie! Now here's a little fan interaction game for all of you. The first person to send in a review telling me exactly who Meadowes is in the books (hint, she's actually not a professor, at least not that we're told) will get to tell me what to write. I mean, she/he will get to give me an idea, an incident that they would like to see happen, not something that will drastically change the story (i.e. any unbelievable relationship or anyone dying) and I will insert it into my story. So get your books out and start looking! And then send me those guesses!  
  
Now onto the reviews, I didn't get a lot this time, I guess I got spoiled from the last chapter. But thanks to:  
  
Radioactivekitten: Thanks for explaining what you meant; I get it now. I hate when fanfiction.net does that, because I have to write all my ellipses as three separate dots instead of being all together! Anyway, thanks for calling my story fantastic! :) And I'm really glad you liked the Andromeda scene, which was actually a spur of the moment thing, just kind of popped into my head while I was writing. And the reason she cried was because whether they were evil or not, they're still her family, and she loves them. It was hard for her to cut herself off from them like that. And sorry I didn't update sooner, but at least it wasn't TOO long, right? ::smiles sheepishly::  
  
Maggie: You still owe me a real review missy! But thanks for the guess. In case you missed it up there, you were right! Yay Maggie!  
  
Night Owl 16: I don't know if the 16 is a part of your actual name or not, I know some people don't like the numbers that are attached the their name, so if that's the case with you, just let me know and I'll call you just Night Owl. Anyway, welcome to my story! I love new reviewers! Ooh, I'm not going to tell Petunia you called her Petty, but you better be careful with that! Ha ha! Anyway, I'm glad you like the story, and I'm glad it's different from most that you've read. Here's a new chapter for you. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
And now, here's Petunia's birthday party. I hope you like!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 14: Happy Birthday Petunia  
  
James didn't stay away forever. In fact two weeks after that incident was Petunia's thirteenth birthday party, and she invited him, though Lily hadn't spoken to her for half a day after she found out. Petunia couldn't very well invite Sirius, Remus, and Peter and NOT invite James. Besides, she found him to be pretty amusing.  
  
Besides the foursome, Petunia also invited Alice, Amelia, Severus, and a couple friends from school. She was a little nervous about having Severus and Sirius and James in the same place at the same time, but she knew that there would be no spells or magic of any kind, because even James and Sirius wouldn't be so dumb as to perform magic in front of Petunia's muggle friends.  
  
Petunia had never had to worry about this magical problem at her former birthday parties, because she had never had magical friends. Her parents always performed a charm to shield the magical aspects of their house from the muggles. Unfortunately, the charm only worked on magical objects and creatures. It didn't shield actual spells. If there were a charm like that, The Improper Use of Magic office wouldn't have to send nearly as many owls warning against the exposure of the magical world. However, the charm had always been sufficient enough, because her parents would never use magic in front of them.  
  
James and Sirius were another story.  
  
But Petunia had made them swear up, down, and sideways that they would behave. She warned them that they couldn't do anything magical and that they couldn't talk about anything magical, but she was still very nervous the day of her party.  
  
"Lily, honestly, do you have to take so long in there? Why do you care what you look like, it's not like you like any of the guys who are coming . . . right?" Petunia asked as she stood outside of the bathroom waiting for Lily to emerge.  
  
Lily opened the door, looking very pretty in a simple green sundress, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a green ribbon. "Of course I don't like any of them. There are five guys coming, two of them you like, I suspect Amelia likes Remus, Peter is Peter, and James . . . well we all know how I feel about James."  
  
Petunia didn't say what she was thinking, because even if it was her birthday, if Petunia suggested that maybe Lily DID have a crush on James, she would have gone through the day with a black eye.  
  
So she just smiled and nodded and proceeded to get ready for her party. Petunia always had a hard time figuring out what to wear, but Lily had helped her decide yesterday and she was quite happy with the choice. She was wearing a light blue lace top with a jean skirt and a matching ribbon in her hair that Lily had set in soft curls. Lily claimed that the ensemble brought out her blue eyes.  
  
Petunia thought she looked pretty and just hoped that Severus thought so too. And Sirius. Petunia was still very confused about that whole subject. She just hoped that she wouldn't have to deal with it today.  
  
**********  
  
A couple hours into her party it looked like she wouldn't have to deal with that problem today, because Severus hadn't shown up.  
  
Alice had been the first to arrive with her parents. She gave Petunia her present, saying that she had a wonderful time picking it out. It had been her first time in a muggle store. Petunia giggled, telling Alice that she would definitely have to share that story some other time.  
  
After Alice had told her that though, Petunia realized that she might not be able to open some people's gifts at the party, so she started asking whether or not the gifts were magical as she greeted each guest.  
  
It turned out that most were safe to open. Sirius and Remus said their presents were magical, but the muggles wouldn't be able to tell, James said his definitely was and she should wait to open it until after the muggles had left, but Amelia and Peter had also braved the muggle stores to get Petunia her present.  
  
Peter had Petunia in tears relaying the story of how on his first attempt to get her a gift he tried to pay for the present with sickles and the storeowner had chased him out, threatening to call the police. Luckily, the next time he took his mother whose grandmother had been a muggle, so she knew a bit more about muggle money.  
  
Peter also slipped her another small envelope saying that was his gift from the wizarding world, just some chocolate frog cards that he had doubles of. He remembered that Petunia was a collector and thought she may need some of them.  
  
Alice, Amelia, and James' parents all arrived too, which was fine with Petunia. The adults could have their own little get together while the kids had theirs.  
  
All of Petunia's magical guests, except for Severus, had arrived before Jessica and Stephanie made their appearance.  
  
Jessica and Stephanie had been friends with Petunia and Lily in grade school, and had now become very close with Petunia over the past year. They had been very surprised to learn that Lily wasn't coming to school with them last year, but had instantly believed the story Petunia told them about Lily getting a full scholarship to a private school in Northern England. Lily, after all, was very smart.  
  
The two girls believed that all of the other guests were classmates of Lily's at this private school that Petunia had met when she went there over Christmas break. And this was, of course, the truth.  
  
When the doorbell rang, Petunia jumped up from the den's floor where the kids had congregated and ran to answer it, all the while hoping it was Severus, but knowing it wasn't, because he would most likely be arriving by floo. She opened the door to reveal Jessica and Stephanie, wearing coordinated outfits and looking downright gorgeous.  
  
The two girls had grown up quite a bit in the month between school ending and now. They had clearly discovered makeup and looked like they had had fun with a curling iron as well. The two girls looked remarkably similar, except for Jessica having dark brown hair and hazel eyes, while Stephanie had chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes.  
  
Petunia lead the two girls into the den and they were greeted with a "Whoa" from James.  
  
Jessica and Stephanie both giggled, while Lily glared, though Petunia was probably the only person who noticed that. Introductions went around and the party commenced.  
  
Petunia was chatting quietly with Peter about a recent quidditch match between England and Ireland, very quietly so as not to be heard by Jess and Steph, though they were so busy laughing with James, Petunia thought they wouldn't even notice if Lily were to start a fire in the corner. And she certainly looked like she was ready to do that. She appeared to be chatting with Sirius, but her eyes were on James, and Petunia had never seen those green eyes glow so furiously. Petunia had known for ages that Lily liked James, but it was quite amusing to see her expressing her jealousy so openly.  
  
Petunia decided to stage an intervention by pulling Jess and Steph aside under the pretenses of asking them what they thought of everyone when really she just wanted to get them away from James before Lily accidentally blew something up.  
  
"So, what do you think of everyone?" Petunia asked pulling the girls into a corner while watching Lily approach James.  
  
"They're all really nice. And I noticed Sirius. You're right he is very cute. And don't look now, but he's looking over here at you," Jess said smiling and waving at Sirius who looked a bit surprised then waved and turned back to talking with Remus and Alice.  
  
"He totally likes you Petunia. You should definitely say yes if he asks you out. And speaking of asking people out, does James have a girlfriend?" Steph asked which made Jess burst into giggles.  
  
Petunia considered what she should say and decided that what Lily didn't know wouldn't hurt her, "No he doesn't, but I'm pretty sure Lily likes him."  
  
"Really? From what I've seen it doesn't seem like she likes . . . "  
  
" . . . you insufferable, arrogant weasel . . . " Lily's voice broke into their conversation and they all turned to see Lily, red as her hair, standing over James with hands clenched.  
  
" . . . Oh, never mind, she definitely likes him," Steph finished, looking a little sad, but amused by seeing Lily lose her cool.  
  
" . . . bossy, know-it-all, suck-up . . ." this time James' voice carried across the room.  
  
"And it seems that he likes her as well," Jess smiled as the three girls watched James jump to his feet and retaliate.  
  
Petunia could see he was just itching to grab his wand, and since she had never heard James yell before, she didn't know if he would be stupid enough to use it, so she decided to break up the fight before anything bad happened.  
  
"Come on you two, it's my birthday, can't you get along for once? For me? Please?" Petunia asked flashing both of them her most brilliant smile.  
  
James and Lily both looked up at Petunia's voice and realized that everyone in the room was looking at them. They had been sucked into their own little world and hadn't realized they had attracted everyone's attention. They both looked down sheepishly, muttered apologies, and glared at each other before joining the others in looking through some records to play.  
  
Petunia was going to join them as well when Jess stopped her and asked the question Petunia had been wondering herself, "So, we talked about Sirius, but where's the other boy, the one who's causing you to be all confused? Severus, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's his name, but I actually don't know . . . "  
  
"Petunia, you just received a letter, I thought you might want to come in here and open it," Renee cut Petunia off sticking her head into the den.  
  
Petunia excused herself, told Jess and Steph to go help pick out some music, and ran into the other room where there was an owl waiting with a letter attached to his leg.  
  
Petunia tore it open and read:  
  
Petunia,  
  
Just found out I can't go to your birthday. I'll be sending your present later today. Hope you have a happy birthday.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Severus Snape  
  
That was all. No sorry, no explanation. Just that. Petunia folded the note, took a deep breath and silently threatened herself with a bad haircut if she cried. She told her mom it was just a letter from Severus saying he wouldn't be able to make it to the party. She then took another deep breath and went back to the den.  
  
She was greeted with loud dance music and the hilarious sight of Sirius and James attempting to create some new dance move. She was also surprised to see Peter teaching the girls a very complicated dance step. Of all of her guests, she never would have pegged Peter for being a dancer, but he was, and a good one too.  
  
Petunia smiled at the scene and while she was sad that Severus wasn't there, she realized it was his loss and was determined to enjoy the rest of her party.  
  
**********  
  
After a couple hours of dancing (in which Petunia danced with everyone, girls and guys alike, though no one more than Sirius, and Lily danced with James after Petunia pleaded with them to do it to prove that they were getting along) they all settled down to open the presents.  
  
Alice and Amelia both gave Petunia clothes, a blue sweater from Alice and a cute khaki skirt from Amelia. Peter gave her a silver picture frame and said he'd give her the picture for it later. (It was a wizard photo of them all over Christmas. He also explained that he wanted to get her a muggle frame to show that both worlds could work together. When he told her this later after Jess and Steph had left she almost started crying.) Remus got her a book on magical creatures, which he was right, Jess and Steph just figured it was a fantasy book, not knowing that these creatures actually existed. Sirius gave her perfume, which looked like regular perfume, but Sirius explained later that it changed scents depending on her mood. It was a spicy cinnamon scent when she was angry, a soft powdery scent when she was sad, etc.  
  
She wasn't able to open her presents from James, Lily, or her parents until after Jess and Steph had left, but they were a box of different joke powders designed to change people's hair color, give them tails, make their nose grow, and things of that nature, from James of course. Lily got her a broom servicing kit, which was very confusing until she opened her present from her parents, which was the latest Shooting Star model racing broom. Her mom apparently thought that she was old enough to fly now.  
  
Before she had received any of these gifts though, Petunia had received the best gift of her birthday, from Sirius. He gave her more than just perfume.  
  
Petunia and her friends were all sitting around enjoying their cake when Sirius cleared his throat and stood up from his perch next to Petunia.  
  
"Um, Petunia. I just wanted to say that this has been the best year of my life, and a large part of that is because of you. You're the most wonderful girl I've ever met, and I love being your friend, but," and at this he got down on one knee, "I don't want to just be your friend anymore. Petunia, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Petunia couldn't believe that he was asking her, in front of all their friends, to be his girlfriend, and on one knee and everything! All of the girls were "awing" while the guys were trying to stifle their laughter, and Sirius was gazing up at her with his beautiful eyes.  
  
Looking at those eyes, she knew there was only one thing she could do, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."  
  
Everyone cheered and she stood up and gave him a hug.  
  
Soon after that announcement, Jess and Steph had left, and were followed by the rest of the group. Sirius and Petunia had shared a small kiss goodbye, Petunia's first kiss, and they made plans to get together sometime next week.  
  
**********  
  
Now, Petunia was sitting alone in her room, having finally chased Lily out of it, rereading her letter from Severus. 'I guess you made it easy on me not showing up today, eh, Severus? I didn't have to choose between you two.'  
  
Petunia was about to turn off her light and go to sleep, when a tapping at the window got her attention.  
  
There was the same owl from earlier with a small brown package attached to his leg. Petunia gave him some birthday cake, and ruffled his feathers before he left.  
  
She opened the letter first, which simply said, "I hope you like it."  
  
She opened the package and there staring back at her was she and Severus, laughing. She didn't know how he got a picture of the two of them together, some sort of spell she was sure, but she couldn't have picked a better moment. It was so rare to see Severus with a smile on his face, and here he had a huge one.  
  
On the frame it said "The Day a Stupid Boy Found Happiness at Hogwarts"  
  
Petunia couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheek, as she looked at the picture. She knew it would be a long time before she was able to look at it again as she took it and put it at the very bottom of the trunk in her closet.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: All of you who were rooting for Severus, don't shoot me. And I didn't take the easy way out either; I had planned all along to have Severus not come to the party. It's important, and had to happen that way. As for the whole down on one knee thing, I know it was cheesy, but that actually happened to a friend of mine. And since it happened in real life, I figured I could put it in my story! :) Anyway, I know I said I'd try my best not to have an OCs, but I didn't have a choice on Petunia's muggle friends. I considered having one of them be Yvonne, who is mentioned as one of Petunia's friends in the book, but I couldn't imagine this Petunia having the same friends as that Petunia, so Elizabeth and Jessica were born. What did you think of them by the way? I doubt you'll see much more of them in the story, but who knows, maybe I'll have a need for them again. As for the presents, sorry if they were lame, I'm not good at thinking of presents. And um, yeah next chapter we have some Sirius and Petunia stuff, and year 2 of Hogwarts. The years may go by a bit faster from now on, have to get to the good stuff that comes after Hogwarts, but don't worry there are some twist to come during the years of Hogwarts as well. Hope you keep reading, and reviewing! Oh and make sure you send in those guesses of who Meadowes is. A plot bunny of yours can be in my story! :) 


	15. Chapter 15: Hogwarts, Year Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: I am SO SO sorry! I know it's been like three weeks. But I have just been SWAMPED with school. I've been trying to get ahead in my reading so that I can enjoy my Thanksgiving break AND I have finals coming up. But in a couple weeks the semester will be over and I'll have a whole month off to write, so the updates should stay pretty regular after that. But yeah, please, please don't hex me or anything.  
  
First of all, congrats to Radioactivekitten, you were right, Professor Meadowes IS Dorcas Meadowes, one of the original members of the Order of the Phoenix. So yay for you! Your cookie is in the mail! ;)  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers, you really do motivate me!  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track: I am SO sorry I didn't see your review before! I don't know if you still read this fic, but I just wanted to say thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the story and the way I portray the characters. Also, I read some of your stuff. It's pretty freaking hilarious! Oh, and great name by the way!  
  
Night Owl 16: I'm glad you liked the chapter and that it made you all weepy. It was a pretty fluffy chapter! And it seems like most people here are rooting for Sirius. I think you'll definitely like this chapter then . . . there are lots of cute Sirius/Petunia moments. And I'm sorry Severus weirds you out. I love the guy! My version and J.K's! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Radioactivekitten: Congrats again! Your plot bunny was SO funny! And all I have to say is keep your eye out for anything unusual in this chapter! Hee hee! But if you ever seriously think of something, just say the word. You can also suggest any short stories you may want me to write outside of this one. I'm going to be posting something I'm working on right now eventually. Oh, and I have read your story. It's really not as bad as you think. I'm actually going to send you a little email about it, though I don't know when I'll have time, so just keep your eyes open! I'm really glad you liked the last chapter. Like I said, it was pretty fluffy, this one kind of is too. Oh, and thanks for the second review. It really motivated me to get off my butt and stay up a bit later each night to work on this chapter. See what reviews can do for a person? :)  
  
Maggie: I'm sorry Maggie. But I just had to do it. I hope you keep reading anyway. There's not a whole lot of Severus in this chapter, but he will come back strong in the following ones! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
And once again . . . on with the story. This chapter is extra long since I took so long with the update! :)  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 15: Hogwarts: Year Two  
  
Petunia could not believe it when summer was over. She had spent nearly every day playing quidditch over at James' house with the gang of Gryffindors, as she had lovingly dubbed her friends. Though they were occasionally joined by Andy and Ted as well.  
  
This was the only time Andy could see Sirius since she had left the family (though the way the Blacks told it, she was disowned). And Sirius was only able to visit James' house, because while the Potters were Gryffindors for as far back as you could trace them, they were also one of the oldest pure blood wizarding family around, and even Sirius' parents couldn't argue with that.  
  
So this is where many of their summer days were passed, and Lily didn't even complain anymore, well, not as much as she used to anyway.  
  
In fact Petunia had the sneaking suspicion that Lily was actually enjoying herself. That summer she had actually become very close with Peter, and Petunia was beginning to wonder if Peter was developing a small crush on her, though she was fairly certain that Lily didn't feel the same way about him.  
  
This wasn't the only crush that Petunia had noticed that summer though. If there is one thing that Petunia is, it's observant. Nosy some people would call it; she preferred to say observant. And during that summer she observed quite a few things. Peter's crush being the first and most obvious. She also had more evidence to add to her Lily and James like each other file, and there were some times where they were downright chummy, though those times would be quickly ruined by James bragging about something, usually quidditch. Though really he WAS very good.  
  
Also it seemed that Amelia liked Remus. And here was where Petunia was a bit confused, because there were times that Remus appeared to return the feelings, but other times he was very different and pushed her away. Of all of the gang, Remus eluded her the most. She just couldn't figure him out, and she could not get him to open up to her. She mentioned this one day to Sirius, but he just brushed it off as him being private. Petunia thought there was more to it than that, but decided to leave it be . . . for now.  
  
But speaking of Sirius, Petunia had never imagined she could be happier. It was a fairly innocent relationship, lots of handholding and hugging, the occasional kiss, but nothing more than that. After all, Petunia was only 13, and Sirius was only 12, they were both just happy being around each other.  
  
However, eventually the summer reached its end. Petunia's last "date" of the summer with Sirius was in Diagon Alley. They decided to meet there after getting the Hogwarts shopping out of the way. Unfortunately, a lot of other less agreeable people decided to do their shopping on the same day, and Petunia's last date was not a happy one.  
  
**********  
  
Sirius could not believe how lucky he was as he walked down Diagon Alley with his arm around Petunia. When he had asked her to be his girlfriend, he was almost certain she was going to say no. He didn't know why he thought that, he was usually a very confident person, but he had never been so afraid as that moment waiting for her to answer.  
  
He wasn't even sure why he liked her so much. He knew that she was an incredibly sweet girl, and smart, and funny, and pretty, but the fact was Lily was all those things too (in fact most of the guys thought Lily was prettier, all except Sirius, not that he didn't think Lily was pretty, just he thought Petunia was prettier). So what was it about Petunia that made her special? He spent the entire summer with her and he still hadn't been able to put his finger on it. The only thing he could come up with was that he just felt different inside when he was with her. Happy.  
  
Happiness had been a very rare feeling for Sirius up until a year ago. He didn't really like anyone in his family, and they didn't like him either. Even though his family life had only gotten worse since he was sorted into Gryffindor, it was the best thing that could have happened to him. He had never known wizards like his friends he met at Hogwarts. He had always assumed he belonged to a race of evil people, except for the rare ones like his cousin Andy. It had never occurred to him that it was his family who were the rare ones.  
  
But now, here he was, with a girl he adored in his arms, a group of terrific friends waiting for him, and another year in which he wouldn't have to deal with the dark wizards of his family . . .  
  
"Hey Sirius!"  
  
. . . Well, most of them anyway.  
  
Sirius was pulled out of his thoughts by an irate voice, and unfortunately he knew whom it belonged to.  
  
Sirius could feel Petunia stiffen beside him, not knowing whom the voice belonged to, but knowing well enough that it didn't belong to anyone good. Sirius grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance as he turned around to face his oldest cousin.  
  
"Bellatrix," Sirius said coldly. He wasn't surprised to see Rodolphus there with Bellatrix. He rarely saw one without the other anymore. He suspected they were engaged and not telling anyone, even though he couldn't figure out why, his aunt would be absolutely THRILLED to hear that ONE of her daughters was making an acceptable pure-blood marriage.  
  
Sirius waited for Rodolphus to make some kind of salutation, but was not surprised when he didn't. Sirius could not remember having ever heard Rodolphus talk; he mostly just glowered at everyone from behind Bellatrix. Finally Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"What are you doing here Bellatrix? Last I heard you were off with Rudy there on some secret mission. Though seeing as how happy my parents and yours are, it probably isn't anything good," Sirius said calmly, smiling to himself when Rodolphus twitched at the use of the name Rudy.  
  
"Not that it is any of your business, little cousin, but Rodolphus and I are here on business for our . . . boss. We had to stop to collect some supplies. We were planning to be in and out before anyone even knew we were back, but when I saw you walking so cozily with that," Bellatrix sneered at Petunia who looked taken aback, Sirius turned red in anger, "I decided I must come talk to you. Honestly Sirius, isn't it bad enough that my sister has deserted us for a mudblood, now my favorite cousin insists on associating with squibs?"  
  
Sirius took a deep breath trying to control his anger, when all he really wanted to do was hex Bellatrix into the next century. But he knew that Bellatrix would make short work of him, and he also knew that if he attempted he would be giving her exactly what she wanted.  
  
"First of all Bellatrix, I am NOT your favorite cousin, so you can drop that act. Secondly, I am not just ASSOCIATING with her; I am dating her. And lastly, if you ever speak of Petunia in such a manner EVER again, I will personally make sure it's the last thing you ever say," Sirius said with so much anger that Petunia shivered beside him.  
  
Bellatrix looked like she was going to say more, when Rodolphus put a hand on her shoulder. Instead she just laughed a high, cold laugh that sent chills down Sirius' spine.  
  
"Oh dear, sweet cousin. You have so much to learn. Don't worry though, very soon you won't have to worry about your Petunia," Bellatrix practically spat the name, "Or anyone else like her for that matter. Things are changing Sirius; I only hope that you choose the right side when the choice comes to you. Ta."  
  
And with that the two of them disapparated out of sight.  
  
"Sirius?" Petunia asked with so much fear in her voice Sirius almost couldn't stand it, "What do you think she meant you won't have to worry about me? What's changing?"  
  
"I wish I knew Petunia. But if I know Bellatrix, and I do, it's nothing good."  
  
And Sirius was right. It was nothing good. But it would be quite a few years before either one of them realized exactly how bad it was.  
  
**********  
  
After their run in with Bellatrix, Petunia wished she and Sirius could go someplace where they had less of a chance of running into any more of Sirius' relatives, but she didn't want to ask him. She didn't want him to think she couldn't handle it.  
  
But after running into Narcissa and Malfoy as well, she was about ready to talk Sirius into going to a muggle movie instead. Though running into those two did have its up side. Lucius had tried to insult Petunia by saying that the wizarding genes in her family must also be attached the their looks, because Lily clearly got those as well. This, of course, did hurt Petunia a bit, and had Sirius reaching for his wand, but listening to Narcissa whine about Lucius thinking Lily was pretty was well worth it.  
  
In fact, Sirius and Petunia were still laughing about it when they met up with the others. And it seemed that they had arrived just in time, because Lily was fuming. It seemed that James had spent the whole day talking about how he was certain he would be placed on the Gryffindor quidditch team now that he was a second year.  
  
"Honestly Petunia, I don't know how they'd ever let him on the team, his head is so big he wouldn't be able to stay on the broom!" Lily whispered trying to calm herself down as James showed Sirius the new racing broom he had bought.  
  
Petunia giggled and hoped that James wouldn't be too unbearable this year. After all she couldn't have her sister hating her boyfriend's best friend; that just wouldn't do. Petunia smiled to herself, as she did every time she thought of Sirius as her boyfriend.  
  
But she soon stopped smiling as she realized it was almost time to say goodbye, and then she wouldn't be able to see him for at least three months, maybe even longer, because she didn't yet know her Christmas plans. She wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to him when he left for Hogwarts, she had a school commitment that same morning.  
  
Eventually that time came and Petunia couldn't contain her tears as Sirius pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Don't cry Petunia. We'll write all the time, and I'll see if I can even convince Dumbledore to let us floo every once in a while. I don't mind sticking my head in a fireplace so I can talk to you. And we'll be able to see each other again before you know it. I will miss you though," Sirius said while stroking Petunia's hair.  
  
Petunia tried to say she'd miss him too, but was only able to let out a little sniffle. Sirius kissed her on the forehead then gently on the lips, he squeezed her a little tighter and then he said goodbye.  
  
She watched him walk away with the others in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. They were going to floo back to their houses, while Lily and Petunia were meeting their parents to travel back in muggle transportation. Petunia wasn't a big fan of traveling by floo.  
  
Lily put her arm around her sister and they went to meet their parents.  
  
**********  
  
Lily could not believe that she had only been back at Hogwarts for a few hours and already she had had an attack on her life.  
  
Well it wasn't REALLY an attack on her life, but it wasn't exactly the warm welcome she had been hoping for. Apparently Narcissa was still quite jealous of Lily, though Lily would never voice that statement again. No, she would never make the mistake of challenging Narcissa again, even if the two people she was most afraid of were no longer at Hogwarts.  
  
Point was, on her way up to the Gryffindor dorms, Narcissa had managed to get Lily away from the others and had threatened her again, telling her to stay away from Lucius. This time Lily had enough sense to keep her mouth shut and merely nodded. Narcissa had smiled smugly at Lily's silence, which was almost enough to bring up the incident Petunia had told her about in Diagon Alley, but she refrained and Narcissa left her alone.  
  
That night Lily wrote to Petunia about the incident, and then wrote in her journal everything that she had wanted to say to Narcissa. She finished her entry feeling much lighter. Lily thought that as long as she had her journal to write all her smart little remarks in, she just might make it through the rest of the year.  
  
**********  
  
By the end of the first month of school though, it was not rants about Narcissa that was filling her journal's pages (figuratively speaking of course!) but rants about James. He had made the quidditch team at seeker as predicted and he had become an absolute headache to live with. Lily suspected that even Sirius, Remus, and Peter were growing tired of him. Well, maybe not Peter.  
  
One night Lily watched as James talked Remus' ear off about his latest quidditch practice, and Remus looked positively ill. Though he did spend the next couple of days in the hospital wing, so maybe he was getting ill, but Lily strongly believed that he was sick of hearing James talk too.  
  
Surprisingly though, the longest rant in her diary thus far had not been about James or Narcissa, it had been about Petunia.  
  
The third day of the new term Severus came up to Lily after potions and asked how Petunia was doing as he hadn't heard from her in a while. Lily was about to tell him she was fine when Sirius came up behind the two of them and cut her off.  
  
"Oh, Petunia is just wonderful. She wrote me just last night. Of course I can see how she would write to me more often than you, with me being her boyfriend and all."  
  
Sirius smiled at the stunned look on Severus' face and walked away laughing with James. Lily cringed at the sadness in Severus' eyes as he turned to her and asked her if Sirius was telling the truth.  
  
Lily sighed and said, "Yes. Petunia and Sirius have been going out since Petunia's birthday party. I'm sorry, I really thought you knew."  
  
"No, she didn't tell me," Severus said taking a deep breath, "If you'll excuse me Lily, I have to get to Herbology."  
  
Lily watched him walk away fuming on the inside. That night she sent Petunia a howler and wrote a very long, angry entry in her journal. She couldn't believe that Petunia hadn't told Severus, and that Lily had gotten stuck with breaking the poor boy's heart.  
  
Petunia wrote back saying that she had MEANT to tell him, but that it had just never come up. Lily didn't respond for a week. Though she finally forgave her sister, understanding that she was just trying to spare Severus' feelings, even if she may have made things worse for him.  
  
Severus didn't talk to Lily nearly as much anymore. Any conversations they did have were limited to homework. This really made Lily sad. She felt like all of the progress that he had made last year, first making friend with herself, then with Petunia, had been for nothing. Severus had retreated back into his socially awkward position, and was usually seen with his nose in a book or being tormented by his fellow Slytherins.  
  
Lily tried her best to reach out to him, but she also had other things on her mind. She had to deal with James' boasting, Narcissa's threats, and not to mention homework, which had increased significantly from last year. She really wanted to help Severus come out of his shell again, but she was beginning to discover that maybe he didn't WANT to.  
  
**********  
  
Petunia jumped in surprise as she heard Sirius' voice coming out of her fireplace.  
  
"Sirius! I've been waiting. I wasn't sure if you would be able to convince Dumbledore to let you floo me, but figured I'd wait by the fireplace just in case. You nearly scared me half to death though, can't you give a girl some warning," Petunia admonished him while giving him a bright smile and scooting closer to the flames.  
  
Sirius smiled. It had been a while since he had heard Petunia's voice, and he had forgotten how happy and carefree it was. Even when she was scolding, she sounded beautiful.  
  
"It took some convincing, but Dumbledore finally gave in. He removed the spell blocking the fireplace from the floo network, though only for communication, not travel. I wish I could give you a hug right now."  
  
Petunia laughed, "I wish you could too. So how did you convince Dumbledore? Did you cause chaos in the school until he gave in?"  
  
"Just the opposite actually, I promised him that James and I would stay out of trouble for the next two weeks. He laughed and said he highly doubted that, but said he remembered his first girlfriend and how he felt to be separated from her. He went on to talk about some Florence Dewitt for what felt like an eternity. When I finally came to, I found out he had given me permission," Sirius said chuckling at the memory.  
  
"Sounds like Dumbledore all right. He's a good man, and between you and me, I think he's rather fond of me. Probably can't stand you though. If you were trying to talk to any other girl he would have said no so fast your head would spin. You're such a trouble maker I don't know why he hasn't expelled you yet so you can come to muggle school with me," Petunia said shaking her head in mock disapproval.  
  
Sirius pretended to be offended, "That is not true Petunia Evans and you know it. I am very well behaved. It's just that James, he's a bad influence on me, you know? But you are right about one thing; Dumbledore is fond of you. He said so himself. Says he wishes he could convince the ministry to let squibs come to Hogwarts, so you could be with your sister. And me of course!"  
  
"Of course," Petunia said smiling. She adored when Sirius was mock conceited. It was one of his more endearing traits. A little bit of confidence was never a bad thing as far as Petunia was concerned.  
  
Suddenly Petunia looked at the fireplace and Sirius' head was gone. She moved closer trying to figure out what happened, when Lily's head popped in out of nowhere and Petunia fell back screaming.  
  
"Hey there sis, how's it going?" Lily said nonchalantly, though she was clearly trying to contain her giggles.  
  
"Lily, you little monster. Don't DO that. Between you and Sirius, I should be dead by now, cause I've now been scared half to death twice!"  
  
"Sorry Petunia. I didn't mean to pop in so suddenly, but Sirius was hogging the fireplace, so I had to wrestle him away and perform a new little charm we've been practicing lately, Petrificus Totalus. I've been the only one who's been able to master it so far, but the boys will be able to take it off in a moment, so I had to get my turn quick. So how has my favorite sister been?" Lily said all of this without taking a single breath, which was pretty impressive considering how hard it is to breathe while flooing.  
  
Petunia tried to answer but was too busy laughing at her over excited little sister, and before she could regain control of her speech abilities again, she could hear a struggle going on at the other end. She was getting bits and pieces of conversation as Lily and Sirius' heads alternately popped into the fireplace.  
  
" . . . honestly Sirius, she's MY sister . . . "  
  
" . . . see her all the time, but I . . . "  
  
" . . . so selfish. You know how much I miss . . . "  
  
" . . . the one who convinced Dumbledore . . . "  
  
Finally Petunia managed to control her laughter and cut in, "Guys? Guys? LILY, SIRIUS, CAN YOU STOP FIGHTING FOR A MINUTE AND LET ME TALK?"  
  
Both heads managed to squeeze their way in at that moment.  
  
"Whoa," Sirius said, stunned.  
  
"Ha ha, she's not so pleasant all the time, is she Sirius my boy? It's about time you saw some of Petunia's dark side!" Lily said laughing.  
  
"Lily, be quiet! Do you two notice anything? Something that solves our little problem?" Petunia asked grinning at the two of them.  
  
"Um . . . no?" Sirius said, clearly confused.  
  
"Both your heads are sticking out right now! Silly! You can both talk to me!" Petunia said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh," Lily said, "But that doesn't really solve the problem, cause everyone else wants to talk to you too."  
  
"Oh," Petunia said, flattered.  
  
"Why don't YOU floo US Petunia. Then we could all talk to you," Sirius suggested, squirming around a bit. Petunia did not even know what position the rest of their bodies were in for them to both manage to get their heads in the fireplace. Though she was pretty sure it wasn't comfortable.  
  
"Oh, I would, but I can't stand to floo. Traveling by it makes me sick, and communicating is almost worse, my head spins instead of my whole body," Petunia said, knowing it was the smartest decision, but not wanting to risk throwing up all over everyone.  
  
"Oh come on Petunia, do it for me, please?" Sirius asked flashing her the most adorable smile.  
  
"And me, come on, I'm your baby sister!" Lily said giving Petunia the puppy dog eyes that she could never ignore. With eyes as beautiful as Lily's, puppy dog eyes were no ordinary form of begging.  
  
"All right, all right, I give in," Petunia finally surrendered.  
  
She spent the next couple hours talking to all her friends in Gryffindor. They had all listened intently as she told them about muggle school, most of them knowing nothing about it. Sirius had been delighted to hear that she was learning Salsa dancing in the dance class she and her friends were in after school, though not so happy to hear that she thought her instructor was cute. She laughed at his jealousy, informing him that the instructor was at least two decades older than her, and therefore not a threat. The others told her about all that had been going on in Hogwarts. James gave her a play by play of Gryffindor's last quidditch game, in which he had made a 'spectacular' grab for the snitch and had nearly broken his neck. Lily had laughed hysterically at this, saying that it was more of a lucky case of klutziness, and that he had fallen about six inches. This resulted in an argument. While they were busy arguing the others informed her of some of the more major fights of the year.  
  
By the time Petunia had finally torn herself away from the fireplace it was well past midnight, and she was extremely tired. She lay in bed falling asleep thinking about all her friends at Hogwarts. But she was jolted awake again as she realized that those weren't ALL of her friends. Severus hadn't been there. In fact, Petunia had sent him several letters over the past couple of months and he still hadn't responded. Petunia wasn't sure that she would ever be able to regain his friendship again.  
  
**********  
  
Christmas break came and went with Lily coming home for the holidays instead of Petunia going to Hogwarts. This would have been fine except for the fact that Sirius' parents had made him go home for the holidays as well, and had banned him from going to visit anyone besides relatives.  
  
Sirius couldn't understand why there was the sudden change in attitude, but soon found out that it was all his cousins' fault. Bellatrix and Narcissa had gone to Mrs. Black absolutely SICK with worry, and told him that he was dating a squib.  
  
"It's bad enough that the boy was sorted into Gryffindor, but now he's dating a squib. Oh auntie, it's just too much to bear. First we lose dear Andromeda, now we're losing Sirius."  
  
When Sirius relayed this conversation to Petunia, through floo, having managed to find a spare moment away from his mother's prying eyes, he sounded like he wanted to vomit, because of course everything they said was pure crap. They couldn't care less about what happened to Sirius, they just didn't want to see him happy. More importantly they didn't want to see Petunia happy, both still had a grudge against Lily and therefore a grudge against Petunia.  
  
So while Petunia was very glad to see her sister, she didn't get to see Sirius at all, except for that one time. And he had been caught, making it impossible for him to try again. She didn't even get to owl him very often. Overall, Petunia's holidays were not pleasant.  
  
"Oh, cheer up Petunia, soon he'll be back at Hogwarts and you two can have regular correspondence again," Lily said brightly trying her best to cheer her sister up.  
  
"That's easy for YOU to say Lily, you'll get to SEE him, while I'm stuck here in stupid muggle school. It's just not FAIR, I'm the one with the wizard boyfriend, I should be the one going to Hogwarts," Petunia said, not really thinking about what was coming out of her mouth.  
  
Lily let this sink in, and sat back, upset.  
  
"Oh Lily, that's not what I meant. I don't wish that I were there instead of you. I just wish we could BOTH be there. I wasn't thinking," Petunia said, though in the back of her mind, she knew that she'd still much prefer the situation to be reversed, if it couldn't be that they were both there, of course.  
  
"I know Petunia, but thinking about it all the time isn't going to help anything. I know this may sound mean, but the fact is I AM the one who goes to Hogwarts, and no matter how much you want to go, you know it will never happen. And by holding onto that little tiny hope that one day you may be able to go, you're only setting yourself up for disappointment, so you should just move on and accept that you're a squib," Lily said, in as gentle a tone as possible.  
  
Petunia KNEW she was right, she really, really did, but that didn't change the fact that she had been looking for comfort and instead her sister had thrown a fact in her face that she just wasn't ready to accept. She shot her sister a dirty look and stormed upstairs. She ran into her room and slammed the door.  
  
She refused to speak to Lily for the next three days. She wanted to talk to someone though. She couldn't write to Sirius, because she was fairly certain his mother was intercepting his mail. But besides Lily and Sirius, there was only one other person she ever confided in, and that was Severus, but he still wasn't answering her letters.  
  
"Well, it won't hurt to try," Petunia said aloud and pulled out a quill and parchment.  
  
**********  
  
By the end of the holidays, Petunia was in a much better mood. Severus had written back to her and basically told her that Lily was right, and that Petunia knew that. Hearing it from someone else made it more real, so Petunia forgave Lily. Lily apologized for her horrible timing; she shouldn't have said that when Petunia was so upset about Sirius.  
  
Petunia had also written Severus a long letter apologizing for what happened with Sirius. She let him know that she really DID care about Sirius, and that she was going to continue to see him, but that she also really valued Severus' friendship. Severus appeared to accept this, though Petunia suspected he was still a bit angry.  
  
And best of all, Sirius had convinced his parents to let James' parents take him to the train station for the return trip to Hogwarts, so Petunia was able to see him briefly in person. They stood clinging to one another for about five minutes before Lily and James were able to pry the two of them apart.  
  
Petunia watched them as they disappeared behind the barrier and began the countdown until they returned for summer vacation.  
  
**********  
  
Lily could not believe that the end of year exams were here already. She looked around the common room to see people studying like crazy. She noticed a group of fifth years who looked like they hadn't slept in days. They were right in the middle of their O.W.L.s and were definitely showing the stress. One of the fifth year prefects had absolutely screamed at the boys when they had burst out laughing from their corner of the common room. They had immediately quieted down. Even James knew better than to mess with a stressed out prefect during O.W.L.s!  
  
Speaking of those boys, Lily had noticed quite a change in them. They had been sneaking around lately and not causing nearly as much trouble. In fact they had been known to spend hours at a time in the library and she was fairly certain they weren't studying for exams, because they were having entirely too much fun. She just hoped that they weren't planning any stunt during exams, though she was fairly certain Remus wouldn't allow such a thing.  
  
Though Remus was markedly changed these days as well. He seemed much happier than usual, and seemed much closer to the others in the gang than the previous year. While Lily didn't think Sirius and James were the best influence on him, she WAS happy that he seemed to be opening up with someone. All the girls constantly worried about him, what with him being sick what seemed like every other week and his never really talking about himself, they were starting to worry that something was seriously wrong with him.  
  
Amelia especially worried. Though Lily suspected she was beginning to get over her crush. She couldn't sit around and let him play with her heart forever. In fact recently she had said something about that Hufflepuff Mundungus. This had completely surprised Lily, because the only thing Amelia had ever said about him before was that he was nothing more than a common thief. It seemed opposites DO attract.  
  
Lily shook herself out of her thoughts and looked back down at her History of Magic notes. Goblin Rebellions, yuck! She decided to start studying for DADA instead. She had heard that Professor Meadowes' exam was going to be really difficult this year. "I just want you all to be prepared" she had said in such a way that had made the hairs on the back of Lily's neck stand up on end.  
  
Lily had overheard a lot of whispered conversations between teachers lately, and there seemed to be an overlying tension filling the castle that Lily suspected had nothing to do with exams. But she couldn't worry about that now, she needed to study.  
  
"Hey Alice," Lily said seeing that she also appeared to be daydreaming rather than studying, "Do you think Frank will help us study for DADA if we ask. I heard he got 125% on Meadowes exam in his second year."  
  
"127% actually," Alice said, then proceeded to blush a violent shade of red, "And I think he'd be willing to help. He usually is and Merlin knows he doesn't need to study for his exams, he'll do perfect no matter what."  
  
Lily smiled. She thought Alice and Frank were the cutest thing in the world. It was more than obvious that Alice hero-worshipped him, and it was becoming more apparent every day that Frank was fond of her as well. However, he hadn't asked her out, Lily suspected because of the age difference. But Amelia and Lily had a bet going on when he finally would. Lily said next year, Amelia had her money on fourth year.  
  
Lily shook herself out of her thoughts once again, and went with Alice to ask Frank for help. He, of course, happily obliged.  
  
**********  
  
"Where is my diary," Lily asked looking all around her bed.  
  
The end of year feast was in twenty minutes and Lily had almost finished packing, but she couldn't find her diary anywhere. It was her most prized possession and she was starting to get really worried.  
  
"Didn't you have it downstairs in the common room last night? I remember you were writing pretty furiously, probably about James and his bragging. 'Not only am I smart, what with my getting the highest grade in Transfiguration, but I'm athletic as well. They should just engrave Gryffindor's name permanently on the quidditch cup, because with me as seeker, it's going to be ours for quite some time,'" Amelia said running her fingers through her hair in a hysterical imitation of James.  
  
Lily thought she was going to die laughing. She finally calmed herself down and went downstairs and saw that Amelia was right; she had left it sitting on one of the common room chairs. And at that very moment James as trying to magic it open.  
  
"Alohomora," James said quietly, pointing his wand at the diary.  
  
"Now, you know that's not going to work. Do you really think I would leave my personal thoughts lying around if such a simple spell could open it, honestly," Lily said hiding her smile as James immediately held the diary behind his back and tried to act innocent.  
  
"Um . . . I wasn't doing anything. I mean, I was just about to come take this up to you," James said, looking exceedingly guilty.  
  
For once Lily didn't feel like screaming at him. Which was odd, cause trying to read someone's diary is actually something one SHOULD scream about. But he just looked so adorable sitting there with his guilty smile and messy hair that her heart softened.  
  
"No worries James. You couldn't have opened it anyway. Only I can, magic you know. So why were you so curious anyway? Do you really think I write about anything that interesting?" Lily asked taking the diary from James and tossing it from hand to hand.  
  
"Wait? You're not going to yell at me?" James asked looking even more adorable as he sat there confused.  
  
"Nope. You just look too cute when you're guilty. And if you say anything remotely conceited right now, this conversation is over," Lily said quickly as James went to open his mouth.  
  
He gave a sheepish smile and said, "You know me too well. Okay, no comments about how it's about time that you noticed how devilishly handsome I am."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I believe my choice of words was cute, you know, like a little baby, or a puppy."  
  
James pretended to look offended then continued, "I wanted to see what you write about me."  
  
This sudden burst of honesty caught Lily off guard. This was probably the longest conversation the two of them had shared without screaming, and without him annoying the living daylights out of her. She figured his honesty deserved honesty in return.  
  
"Most of the time I write about how annoying you are, and how if your head got any bigger Dumbledore would need to add another wing to the castle just to hold it, and that it really sucks that you're best friends with my sister's boyfriend, because most of the time I just wish I could cut you completely out of my life," Lily said and James looked absolutely heartbroken, "BUT, there are rare moments in which I write about how sweet you can be, and about how much of a good friend you are to the other guys, and that it's a good thing that you are on the quidditch team, because I like seeing the Quidditch cup in Professor McGonagall's office."  
  
James sat there beaming and seemed to be deciding exactly what he wanted to say.  
  
"I knew you liked me. I just knew it. So what do you say Lily? Want to be my girlfriend," James asked, and Lily couldn't tell if he was serious or not.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and said, "James, I can tolerate you some of the time, but most of the time I can't stand you. I may sometimes like you as a friend, but I will NEVER like you as more than that. You're just too darn conceited."  
  
And with that Lily turned around and walked upstairs leaving a smiling James watching her go.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I figured I should add a little James/Lily moment at the end. I don't focus nearly enough on them in this story. Also, I hope you liked the section I had in Sirius' point of view. It's usually always in Lily's or Petunia's, so I decided that was a nice change of pace. Um, yeah, I know this chapter was a bit jumpy, but it's really hard to write an entire year in one chapter. The next year is going to have some pretty major events, so will be spread across the next three chapters. So that's what you have to look forward to. Oh, and what do you guys think of my subtle Voldemort references. He would have been in power while these guys were in school, but I don't think really well known yet. Only to some people, like Dumbledore and therefore select Hogwarts' teachers, and of course Voldie's followers. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter, and I SWEAR I will try my best to update more frequently. Please review! :) 


	16. Chapter 16: Disappearances and Defense A...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Check it out, I updated! And I didn't even take three weeks this time! :) Anyway, Radioactivekitten pointed out to me that in an interview that J.K. Rowling gave she said that James was a chaser. However, this interview was given in 2000, before the fifth book, and even before the first movie. I think there is enough evidence to suggest that James was a seeker, and maybe J.K.R. changed her mind, SO James will remain a seeker! But thanks, Leah, for pointing that out! Now, to my reviews!  
  
Voldie On Varsity Track: Well, I didn't see your review. You forgot about my story, I'd say we're even! :) I hope you continue to read and review!  
  
Radioactivekitten: I'm glad you enjoyed my little Salsa class thing. When you said that in your review I knew I just HAD to make some mention of it! Hee hee! This should teach you a lesson though, NEVER joke with me! :) As for your questions about the Voldemort stuff, that's starting this chapter. However, nothing like that big battle scene will be happening at Hogwarts, because I think those things probably happened when they two were already married, and most of the action in this story actually takes place after they graduate. But don't worry, the "thrice defied" bit of the prophecy WILL come into play, I have big plans for it, and you'll love it, or possibly hate me! But that's all I'm saying. Aren't I evil? Anyway, don't you hate when you have a whole long list of what you want to say and then you forget? That's why I've taken to jotting down little notes while I read particularly long fan fics! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope I updated fast enough for you!  
  
Elfy19: Yay, new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story so far, but sorry I can't answer your question, that would give everything away! But I guarantee it's probably NOT what you're thinking! You'll just have to keep reading to find out!  
  
Underscore: Thank you for the long review! So you're another Severus fan, I think I only have one other reviewing this story. Everyone else favors Sirius! Anywho, like I told Elfy19 up there, I can't tell you what makes Lily and Petunia grow apart, but have fun wondering! And believe me, you may THINK you want a sister, but you really don't. My little sister is a pain! But I GUESS I love her! Anyway, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Lovely-Lina1985: Yay! Another new reviewer! I'm glad you finally decided to read my story, and I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, it will be sad when Lily and Petunia aren't friends anymore. I'm dreading writing it, as well as other things that lead up to it, but I won't say any more than that! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Maggie: Sorry sweetie! No Severus this chapter, but I promise you'll see him next chapter, and soon after that he'll make a comeback in a big way! I hope you like this chapter anyway though, even if there is no Severus! (And there you go shortening Petunia's name again! She's going to be maaaad! :) )  
  
Oh, and I was wondering if any of you guys would be interested in beta-ing my stories, or if you know any good beta readers, because while I think my spelling and grammar are good, I'd like to have someone to look over the chapters and give suggestions on them before I post them. If you know anyone who would be interested, point them to my story, and if you're interested send me a review telling me so. Thanks! Now, on with the story!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 16: Disappearances and Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
"Ugh! Why are you even HERE?" Lily sighed throwing her hands up in frustration, "I thought your parents didn't approve of you hanging out with Petunia."  
  
Lily adored Sirius, she really, truly did, but having him over at her house all the time, having to watch Petunia and him making googly eyes at each other, and listening to them go on and on in those baby voices was driving her positively mad.  
  
Her outburst had been a result of his making kissy faces at Petunia for the hundredth time that day while they were trying to watch a movie. At first Sirius had been fascinated by the muggle television, but after a while he grew bored . . . and loud . . . and distracting . . . and annoying!  
  
Sirius looked at Lily, and saw from the smile on her face that she was only half exasperated, and he could see in her eyes that she was basically happy that her sister was happy.  
  
"Oh come off it Lily. You know you love me. You can't imagine your life without me in it anymore. You're just dreaming of the time when you can snatch me away from Petunia. That's the real reason you're upset. You wish I was making kissy faces at YOU," Sirius said with a very serious expression. Anyone who didn't know Sirius' personality probably would have thought he was sincere.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes while Petunia giggled. "Oh how did you ever guess? All this time I've been plotting to steal you while Petunia's back is turned."  
  
By this time Petunia was unable to control her laughter any longer.  
  
"Is it that hard to believe that someone else could be interested in me Petunia?" Sirius asked feigning sadness.  
  
"No, of course not sweetie, it's just that hard to believe that LILY would be interested in you. You're too neat for her taste, she thought so the first time she met you, she prefers guys who are a bit rougher around the edges. You're too well put together," Petunia said running her fingers through his perfectly combed hair, which he immediately fixed, thus proving her point.  
  
Sirius' eyes sparkled with mischief as he opened his mouth, and Petunia knew exactly what he was going to say before he even said it.  
  
"So, she likes messier boys then, unruly hair, maybe an athlete . . . "  
  
"Don't even say it Black. If you want to live to see 14 you'll keep the end of that sentence to yourself," Lily said, a dangerous glint in her eye.  
  
Sirius recognized when to keep his mouth shut with Lily by now. Petunia did too, but that had never stopped her before.  
  
"Oh, so you DON'T like James then?" Petunia said ducking as a pillow flew her way. Her reflexes were quick and she had a pillow flying back in retaliation before Lily could react.  
  
After the inevitable pillow fight came to an end and the three teenagers were done catching their breath, Lily posed the question that Sirius had avoided answering before again.  
  
"So, seriously Sirius, how were you able to convince your parents to let you hang out outside of the confines of your family? Especially over here with Petunia?"  
  
Sirius glanced at Petunia, who was eyeing him curiously. She had wanted to know for ages why his parents had suddenly changed their minds, but she didn't want to ask. Why question a good thing?  
  
"I basically told them that they could either let me see you, or they could try to keep me from seeing you and I would find a way to see you anyway. I then threatened to go to the ministry about some of the darker possessions in our house. Mother was livid. She said she didn't understand why I would forsake the family to hang out with 'mudbloods' and 'blood traitors,' her words, not mine. Father on the other hand was impressed that I stood up to them like that. Said it took guts. He's the one who allowed me to see you. In fact," Sirius said now looking directly at Petunia, "He said he wants to meet the girl who inspired such courage in me. I've never been one to talk back to my parents, so this was a pretty big deal. But basically he said that he wants you to come to our Christmas party this winter break."  
  
Petunia looked at Sirius, shocked. "Really? They want me, a squib, to come to their house? But why so far away, why not before classes start again?"  
  
"Because THEY don't want you to come, he does. He figures that will give him enough time to convince her to let you come. I should warn you though my father is not a nice man. It may seem like he is being nice, but he really just wants to meet you so he can disapprove of you, and when he convinces Mother it will be because she wants to do the same. And of course they are both quite curious. My saying I'd ask you to come was the main reason I was able to leave the house, but of course if you don't want to I'll make some excuse when the time comes."  
  
Lily looked at Petunia, wondering what she was going to say. Lily would never agree to go; she couldn't bear being around people who didn't like her. Petunia, on the other hand, never backed down from a challenge.  
  
"Of course I'll go. They think I'd never come, I just know it. But not only will I go, I will be charming and I will enjoy every minute I spend with you and they'll regret that they ever suggested it in the first place!" Petunia declared throwing her arms around Sirius.  
  
Lily, sensing that the two were going to start snogging, which they had taken to doing every once in a while, got up and left the room. Sure, she was happy for her sister, and even for Sirius, but that didn't mean she wanted to watch them in all their happiness. After all, who really wanted to watch a vomit-inducing couple?  
  
**********  
  
"James! Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Lily finally screeched.  
  
Lily was back at Hogwarts, and it was three weeks into the term. She missed her sister, but she was getting used to being away from her, besides she was super busy. This year she was taking Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures in addition to her other classes. She was very excited about both of them, but the added classes meant added homework. But classes weren't the only things keeping Lily busy, she was also busy trying to figure what in the world was wrong with James, and she had finally snapped.  
  
James shook his head, as if trying to clear away fog, and looked at Lily, "What?"  
  
Lily tugged at her ponytail, trying to calm herself down, then repeated slowly, as if James were a two year old, "Why . . . do . . . you . . . keep . . . looking . . . at . . . me . . . like . . . that?"  
  
"Like what?" James said in manner that made Lily want to scream. He really had no idea what she was talking about.  
  
"Just staring! You keep looking at me like . . . like . . . "  
  
" . . . like you loooove her," Alice interjected smiling wickedly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Lily and James shrieked in unison.  
  
"I don't love her . . . "  
  
"Honestly, that's not what I meant at all . . . "  
  
"Aw, come on mate. Me and Petunia, you and Lily. It can be sisters dating best friends. I think it's a smashing idea," Sirius said grinning, abandoning his homework.  
  
Peter, Remus, and Amelia were all keeping quiet, but they were clearly paying attention. Amelia glanced at Remus whose eyes twinkled, as if they were sharing some private joke. Peter was merely looking back and forth between Lily and James, thinking that the two probably did like each other, which was fine with him; he had gotten over his crush on Lily months ago.  
  
Lily could sense everyone's eyes on her, and she hated it. She stood up and gathered her books preparing to leave the common room, "Whether he likes me or not doesn't matter, because I most certainly don't like him!"  
  
As Lily stormed upstairs she was reminded of the last time she left the common room after a discussion much like this one. She had been joking with him then, but now she was upset by the thought that he may like her, and she didn't know why. As she reached the top of the stairs she couldn't help glancing back, and a strong feeling of guilt swept over her as she saw the look on James' face. He looked positively heartbroken.  
  
**********  
  
"Class, I know that I told you at the beginning of the term that third year would be dedicated to the study of dark creatures and how to protect yourselves from them, but due to recent events," Professor Meadowes paused, glancing around the classroom to see if anyone knew what she was talking about, most appeared not to, "Professor Dumbledore and myself feel it will be beneficial for all of you to begin learning about dark spells and how to defend yourselves from them. This normally isn't covered until fourth year, but I believe you are all capable. For today, I will give you a brief history of what is considered a dark spell, when it is acceptable to use them, and a few basic ones and their counter-curses . . . "  
  
An hour later, Lily's head was spinning with information. And from the looks on everyone's faces, hers wasn't the only one.  
  
"Any spell used against another wizard to harm them is considered a dark spell? Doesn't that seem a bit extreme?" Sirius asked as the third year Gryffindors all headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Not really, no. Think about it, in the muggle world, guns are considered a dangerous weapon, it can harm other human beings, but that doesn't mean that people can't own them, and it doesn't mean that they can't use them for other purposes. It's just that in the wrong hands, they can become deadly," Lily said, but was disappointed when all she was met with were blank faces.  
  
"Sorry Lily, but what's a gun?" Peter asked, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, never mind! I really need to get some muggleborn friends!" Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry Lily! You know I started muggle studies this year, soon I'll be able to talk to you about all sorts of muggle things, from guns to televisions to cars to those, what do you call them, those things muggles use to travel faster, up in the air?"  
  
"Airplanes," Lily suggested, trying to contain her laughter. She really did love Alice's enthusiasm for muggle studies.  
  
"Yeah! Airplanes! Dangerous those, I would much rather apparate, or even use a broom, though those aren't really a good idea for long trips."  
  
James rolled his eyes. He, of course, considered flying by broomstick the ONLY way to travel. Rather than saying this though he asked, "So, what do you all think brought on this sudden interest in curses? Why aren't we sticking to the lesson plan?"  
  
"Well, you heard what she said, recent events. But what recent events?" Remus interjected.  
  
"Well, I think she could be talking about the strange muggle disappearances," Lily said and seeing the blank faces in front of her she motioned everyone closer, she continued barely above a whisper, "Apparently muggles have been disappearing lately, it's all over the muggle news. The strange thing is, they have been taken out of their homes and there haven't been any signs of struggles or anything. The muggle police are baffled. Mom and Dad think it sounds like magic is being used."  
  
"Well, why haven't we heard anything about this?" James asked furrowing his forehead in thought.  
  
"It's not really something that the wizarding government would want getting out now is it? If muggles are getting taken, it's the work of dark wizards, and they don't want everyone to get worried. At least that's what Petunia and I think. Thing is though that it's not likely that these people will stop at taking muggles. Petunia says she has a bad feeling about all this, gets shivers up and down her spine whenever she sees this stuff on the news. And if Petunia is worried, so am I," Lily said, obvious fear in her eyes.  
  
"And if Professor Meadowes is worried, then I'm worried. She's one of the most powerful witches alive. She was an auror for 45 years, before she took a leave of absence shortly after Grindelwald was taken down. People say that those 7 years that he was in power she helped capture more dark wizards than any other auror out there, besides Dumbledore of course. In fact, rumor has it that she was a vital part in defeating Grindelwald. Apparently after that she decided to cool it for a while and she's been teaching at Hogwarts ever since. Also I've heard rumors that the governors even chose her as their second choice behind Dumbledore to be headmistress. The reason she's not deputy headmistress is because she said she would rather just teach without having to worry about running the school," Amelia spilled out quickly.  
  
The others barely even batted an eye at Amelia's long speech. Everyone knew that Professor Meadowes was her favorite teacher and that she hero-worshipped her.  
  
"Wow, if all that is true, then I am definitely scared. I can see the fear in Professor Meadowes' eyes, and she most definitely isn't a woman who is easily frightened. I'm going to go write a letter to Petunia immediately and tell her to keep her eyes open. She is a part of the muggle world, which means she is in danger, and so are her friends," Lily said as she began to realize how serious this was, and she ran up to the Owlery to send Petunia a letter.  
  
**********  
  
"Mr. Potter! May I assume that you already know all there is about defending yourself against the dark arts, and that is why you do not feel the need to pay attention?" Professor Meadowes said, uncharacteristically raising her voice.  
  
Lily had noticed that their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher had been increasingly on edge these past few weeks. It wasn't uncommon for her to get annoyed with students who weren't paying attention, but before this year, she had never gotten angry, at least not that Lily had seen.  
  
She couldn't decide whether to feel bad for James or what, though he SHOULD have been listening. Instead he had been chatting with Sirius, and they had both been shooting glances over at Remus. In fact they had been doing that a lot lately, Lily began to wonder what was up, but decided she better pay attention, because she certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of Professor Meadowes' anger.  
  
"I was paying attention, I mean, I've been listening, but . . . " James attempted to stutter out an excuse, but even for a smooth talker like James, who was used to being under professors' scrutiny, facing a glaring Professor Meadowes was no picnic.  
  
"Well then Mr. Potter, would you care to put on a little demonstration for the class?" she asked, with an almost wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Um . . . okay," James said, standing up nervously.  
  
"And who else would like to assist me? A student who HAS been paying attention," Professor Meadowes said with a sharp glance at James, who swallowed noticeably. She then turned and rested her gaze on Lily, "Aw, Miss Evans, would you care to volunteer?"  
  
Lily smiled and gave a smug look to James, who narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Now, Miss Evans, I have heard from Professor Flitwick that you are quite gifted in charms, can you think of a charm right now, mind you one that would not cause too much harm, that you might consider using on James," Professor Meadowes asked Lily with a slight smile on her face.  
  
Lily tried her best to contain her smile as the perfect spell popped into her head, "Yes Professor, I think I can manage."  
  
"All right then, Potter, if you have been paying attention, you will know how to protect yourself from this spell, okay, Lily whenever you're ready," the Professor said, moving out of the way.  
  
"But I don't know what spell she's going to . . . " James started to say, but was cut off by Lily.  
  
"TESTUAGEO!" Lily shouted, and a jet of blue sparks flew at James, who stood there dumbly not knowing what to do, and his head immediately began to grow in size.  
  
The rest of the class doubled over in laughter, along with Lily, and she could have sworn that Professor Meadowes was holding back a smile. After a few moments of laughter she pointed her wand at James, saying the countercurse, "Testextenuo" and James' head shrunk back to its normal size.  
  
He immediately started ranting, "But professor, that was unfair, I didn't know what spell she was going to throw at me, so I didn't know the countercurse to use."  
  
Professor Meadowes looked James over and pursed her lips, "Very well Mr. Potter. This time you perform a spell directed at Miss Evans, without telling her what it is first. Whenever you're ready."  
  
Lily smiled, knowing that she didn't need to know what spell he was going to use, and she stood at the ready.  
  
James held up his wand and shouted, "TARANTALLEGRA"  
  
However, before the spell could hit Lily she immediately shouted, "PROTEGO" and the spell went flying back at James whose legs started flailing about in a hilarious manner.  
  
James tried his best to remain standing upright, but was eventually unable to and he fell on his back, while his legs continued to flail about. At this point he wasn't the only one on his back. Students were on the floor, clutching their sides from laughter.  
  
Professor Meadowes smiled then pointed her wand at James and said, "Finite Incantatum."  
  
She waited a few moments for the students to quiet down and then she turned to Lily and asked, "Miss Evans, can you please tell the class what spell you just used to protect yourself?"  
  
"I used the shield charm, Protego, professor," Lily said, making sure not to glance towards James in fear that she would start laughing again.  
  
"Very good Miss Evans. You and Mr. Potter may take your seats. Now, Mr. Potter pointed out that he could not shield himself against Miss Evans because he didn't know what spell she was going to perform, and he did have a point. There are certain spells that have their own specific counter spell, but in real life it is highly unlikely that you will know what spell your attacker is going to throw at you. This is why the Protego charm is so important. I trust that you will not forget it any time soon, Mr. Potter?" Professor Meadowes said glancing at James and giving him a small smile, to which he gave a small nod, clearly still embarrassed.  
  
"However," she continued, "There are some curses which are too strong, and the Protego charm will not protect you from them. We will discuss these charms next session, and after that we will return to dark creatures for the remainder of the semester. Remember there are only a few weeks left until exams, so study hard. And Mr. Potter please get the notes from today from someone who WAS paying attention. You too, Mr. Black, just because I chose to focus on Mr. Potter today, doesn't mean I don't know that you were not paying attention. I am teaching you things that could one day save your life; PLEASE pay more attention from now on. Dismissed."  
  
Lily looked up at Professor Meadowes and realized that she was looking more worn and tired than usual, and there was sadness in her eyes that frightened her. She gave her professor a small smile before hurrying out the door to catch up with the others.  
  
"Wow! What crawled up her butt and died?" James said when he was far enough away from the class where he wouldn't be heard by the professor.  
  
Peter and Sirius started laughing, but Amelia gave them a look and they stopped. She then handed them a copy of The Daily Prophet.  
  
"I only just got a chance to look at this before class, so I couldn't tell you guys, but it looks like muggles aren't the only ones disappearing anymore. Five wizards have gone missing in the last few days," she said, eyes filled with terror.  
  
They all crowded around the article to read, and when they had finished they all just looked at one another. Lily could see fear in all of their eyes, and she imagined she didn't look all that different.  
  
"So . . . what do you think this means," Peter asked, looking like he was close to tears.  
  
"I have an idea, but I really hope I'm wrong. Haven't you guys noticed a pattern in our classes lately? Flitwick has been teaching us offensive spells instead of parlor tricks like usual, Zabini is going on and on about potions that we can take to protect us against curses, Professor Binns has been spending an awfully long time talking about Grindelwald and his defeat, when he usually only talks about ancient history . . ." Lily started, but was cut off by James.  
  
"Wait a minute. You actually pay attention in Binns' class?"  
  
Lily shot him a LOOK and said, "YES! I know I didn't used to, but Petunia really liked it, and she likes to read my notes, so I've been paying attention. Anyway, all that combined with Professor Meadowes' new anxiousness makes me think that people suspect we could be heading for another war, a Grindelwald sized war."  
  
The others stopped and looked at Lily, shock apparent on all of their faces.  
  
"Bite your tongue Lily Evans!" Alice shrieked, turning to face Lily who stopped, surprised. "My grandpa has told me stories about those times. They were horrible, he was always afraid that someone was going to come and hurt my grandma, or my mom and my aunts. He says it was one of the darkest times in wizarding history, and it's only because of Dumbledore that we aren't all living in great despair right now. No, you can't even think that that could be happening again. Not now, not ever."  
  
Lily didn't really know what to say, so she just put an arm around Alice's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Alice. Like I said, I really hope I'm wrong. But we shouldn't worry anyway. It's like you said, if it wasn't for Dumbledore, we wouldn't be safe. But we HAVE Dumbledore, so we are safe."  
  
Lily was going to say more to try to comfort her friend, but she was cut off. They had reached the Great Hall and Athena, Lily's owl, had immediately swooped down on her. She walked over to the Gryffindor table to give Athena some food, while opening her letter.  
  
She finished reading it and turned to the others, "Well, at least everything today isn't bad news. This is from Petunia, apparently our parents and Dumbledore have agreed to let her come to Hogwarts for winter break!"  
  
All of the others sat down at the table and grinned, though Lily noticed that Sirius' was the largest grin of all.  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well? What did you all think? I didn't like this chapter at first, but after rereading it checking it for errors, I realized that I DO like it! Just some minor notes, some of the spells used are found in the HP books, the others were derived from Latin, I won't just make up gibberish for spells, because that bothers the crap out of me, and I don't want weird spells popping up at HFA (If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out my favorite stories list!). If you really want to know what the spells mean, ask me and I'll tell you, though they are fairly obvious from the effects the cause. Anyway, next chapter will be Petunia coming to Hogwarts again, I know there wasn't a lot of her this chapter, but there will be next chapter. And she will also be heading to Sirius' for the Christmas party still, which will lead to wonderful confrontations. And a couple of chapters from now I'm throwing another twist at you, so be prepared! So, if you want to find out what that twist is, you better review, review, review! 


	17. Chapter 17: A Christmas Party to Remembe...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!  
  
A/N: Sorry I took a little long with this chapter. It would have been up sooner, but I decided to keep my promise and include everything I said I would include, which made it longer than I had originally anticipated. So yeah, this is one long freaking chapter. It's about seven pages longer than chapter 15 which used to be my longest chapter, so yeah, big jump. Hopefully it keeps your interest though! Anyway, thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Lovely-Lina1985: I'm glad you liked the James and Lily stuff. I like writing their scenes. Unfortunately, there's not a lot of them, or any really, in this chapter. This is very Petunia centered. I hope you like what I did for the party, and especially her interaction with Mrs. Black. Don't forget to review! :)  
  
Radioactivekitten: "Lala fluffy pink cotton candy land"? Wow, was it really that bad? Geez, I hope not! But I do see your point. And don't worry; this fic is going to get pretty dark pretty fast. Starting with this chapter. In fact, you may tell me to go back to the fluff, and I'll be like, "Nope! You made you're choice!" :p Hee hee! Anyway, I definitely think that Sirius is rough around the edges in the actual books, but I have a feeling before Azkaban, he wasn't like that. I could totally see him being someone who checked his reflection all the time! I'm glad you liked the spells. I had SO much fun looking up words in Latin to use! Yay for Latin! Oh and I'm glad you liked Alice's line . . . I laughed myself when I put it in. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Angelfire Shikala: Yay! New reviewer! I'm not telling you what the twist is, but if you review, you'll find out soon, because it's in the next chapter! And I'm glad you like my story. I love when people tell me it's different from most fics they read, because that's what I'm going for.  
  
Maggie: Yay! I'm glad it was your favorite chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to top it though. It gives me something to shoot for. Ha ha, I'm glad you thought the seriously, Sirius thing was funny. I erased and put it back in about ten times. Because I REFUSE to make the mandatory, "Are you serious?" "No I'm Sirius" joke. It gets on my nerves. And I thought that was bordering. But you thought it was funny, that's good. I was afraid Amelia's schpeil would sound too exposition fairy-ish, so I'm glad it came off as a personality quality. And I love the word snogging too. So great! Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Elfy19: Nope, still not telling what the twist is. You'll just have to review to get me to put the next chapter up quicker! Hope you like this chapter though.  
  
Oh hey guys, with this chapter's reviews I have over 50! I'm so proud! Thanks to my loyal reviewers, maybe this story can eventually break 100! Woo hoo! Go me! On with the story . . .  
  
**********  
  
Chapter 17: A Christmas Party to Remember  
  
Petunia looked around as she ascended the stairs through Hogwarts. Everything was exactly as she remembered it, and she could not believe it had been almost a year since she had been there.  
  
Dumbledore was leading her to the Gryffindor common room, though she remembered the way well, after all she had had to find her way back by herself every night for a couple weeks for a while there. She pushed down a blush as she thought about Severus. She knew that this visit would be different from the last one, because she would not be able to spend nearly as much time with him, though she certainly planned to spend some time hanging out with her favorite Slytherin.  
  
The closer she got to the common room, the more excited she became. She had told Lily that she was coming on the Knight Bus tomorrow morning, but had decided to come tonight instead, so she could surprise everyone.  
  
When they finally arrived at the portrait, Dumbledore left her with the password, gave her a little smile, and was on his way. Petunia gathered her excitement and entered the common room.  
  
No one even noticed she was standing there.  
  
"Honestly Remus, you are ALWAYS sick, I do not know how you manage to pass your classes, it seems like you're sick every other week," Lily said apparently admonishing Remus for looking worn down.  
  
"Nah, it's only once a month," Peter said before he was sharply elbowed in the ribs by James.  
  
Peter glared at him rubbing his ribs as James tried to steer the conversation away from Remus. "Honestly Lily, why do you have to be so nosy?"  
  
"Eh, that's just Lily, she's been that way since the day she was born," Petunia finally interjected which caused everyone to turn and look at where she had been standing for about two minutes.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Lily screamed.  
  
A bunch of red hair immediately obscured Petunia's vision. And before she knew it, Petunia was at the center of a massive group hug. She eventually managed to find her way out, only to be enveloped in Sirius' strong arms. He then proceeded to cut off her air supply, for about ten seconds that is, when Petunia became painfully aware that everyone was looking at them.  
  
Petunia blushed and Sirius grinned widely as James and Lily started teasing them. The others just smiled, but Petunia could tell that Alice was just waiting to get Petunia alone to get some gossip. Even Amelia looked mildly interested, though Petunia noticed she seemed much more interested in Remus. Apparently, old crushes die hard.  
  
After the initial screaming died down, everyone sat down to fill Petunia in on the latest Hogwarts gossip.  
  
"So last week we lost to Slytherin in the quidditch match, and Narcissa has been unbearable! She already spends all of her time bragging about the fact that Lucius is Head Boy, but since the last match where we weren't able to make any goals . . . oh she's been impossible!" Lily was saying. The others didn't really know, apparently Narcissa only ever spoke to Lily. Petunia doubted she would ever get over the fact that Lucius said she was cute.  
  
"I still say he cheated. We have some of the best chasers Hogwarts has ever seen, and Lucius is not that great of a Keeper! And the Snitch? It practically flew into Parkinson's hand. I mean come on! That game was totally rigged!" James was saying.  
  
Lily told her later that Lucius actually is a very good Keeper and Joseph Parkinson made a fantastic dive to make capture the snitch, just beating out James. Apparently James was just a very sore loser.  
  
"Man, I wish I could see you play sometime James. I wonder if they would ever let me come down for just a weekend, to see a game. Next time you guys play for the cup, I should get to come. I love quidditch. Wish I could play on a team. I'll never get enough experience to play professionally, since I obviously can't join my school team. If I ever said quidditch, they'd say 'Bless you!'" Petunia said laughing.  
  
The others laughed too and began discussing whether or not there had ever been a squib quidditch player. Since they had only ever heard of quidditch players being drafted out of school, they didn't think so.  
  
"Plus, don't forget that most squibs can't even fly. My Petunia is special you know," Sirius said putting his arm around his girlfriend and kissing her forehead. Petunia smiled at the fact that he called her 'his' Petunia. He didn't even seem to realize he'd done it.  
  
Eventually talk turned to darker matters. Apparently it had been a topic of conversation amongst the group every night. Petunia filled them in on the latest happenings in the muggle world, which wasn't much. There had been a couple of new disappearances and the muggle police were still baffled.  
  
"They can't even figure out a pattern. It's just completely random muggles. My guess is it's because there is no pattern. It's just a bunch of stupid wizards who think they are better than muggles, going around and taking them and doing Merlin only knows what to them. Have there been any patterns with the five wizards who were taken?" Petunia asked.  
  
"Seven. Two more went missing yesterday. And there is one pattern, and believe me it's not a good one. They're all muggleborns," Amelia said, avoiding Petunia's eyes.  
  
Petunia's breath caught in her throat. She had suspected as much, most wizards who didn't like muggles, didn't like anyone with a drop of muggle in them. But that didn't make her any less scared. Sirius unconsciously tightened his grip around her waist. They were sharing one of the armchairs in front of the fire.  
  
"Where did you hear that? I haven't heard that," James said. He had been paying close attention to the Daily Prophet lately, said he wanted to know what was going on with this whole thing.  
  
"Edgar told me. Dad told him. Dad works in magical law enforcement, and he knew one was a muggleborn for a fact. She went to Hogwarts with him, so on a hunch, he checked out the others' parentage. All muggleborns. They aren't releasing that information to the public though, in fact I'm probably not supposed to tell you, oops," Amelia said, though she certainly didn't look upset about it, and Amelia was usually all about following the rules.  
  
"What's up Amelia?" Lily asked, knowing that that was a strange thing for her friend to do.  
  
"Well, I know WHY they're not releasing it, you know? They don't want to start a panic. But don't you think muggleborns deserve to know that they're in danger? I just think it's wrong is all," Amelia said with a frown, "People have a right to know when they are in a dangerous situation. Like if there was something in Hogwarts that was a danger to me or if there was someone out there who went after the younger daughters of pureblood families . . . anything like that, I'd want to know!"  
  
Petunia felt Sirius shift uncomfortably underneath her and glanced up at him. He was looking at Remus who had visibly paled. No one else seemed to notice. Petunia was about to ask Sirius what was up when he said, "Well, it's getting pretty late isn't it? Maybe we should head up to bed."  
  
Petunia shifted so that he could get up and he turned and gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Tomorrow we should spend the whole day together. And we can talk about my 'family gathering'"  
  
Petunia giggled at the snooty tone he used to describe his holiday party. She also made a note to ask him what was up with Remus. Not that he would tell her, but she was starting to get concerned. She watched the boys as they left, Sirius slinging his arm around Remus' shoulders. It looked like he was trying to comfort him. Weird.  
  
When she looked back she saw that the other girls had gotten up and started heading upstairs. Petunia suddenly felt very tired, and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow that night.  
  
**********  
  
"Petunia . . . Petunia . . . wake up sweetie."  
  
"Mmm . . . five more minutes, Mom!" Petunia said rolling over. Then suddenly she sat straight up. Why did her mom sound so masculine? And why was her mom at Hogwarts.  
  
She turned and saw Sirius grinning back at her.  
  
"Ack!" She said pulling the curtains around her bed closed so he couldn't see her. "Sirius! What are you doing? You can't be up here. Lily told me, the stairs turn into a slide when boys try to come in here. And even if it let you, you shouldn't. I have bed head!"  
  
Sirius laughed. He knew that Petunia was by no means a vain girl, and it made him feel good that she didn't want him to see her in any state less than put-together. Even though he personally thought he had never seen her prettier then when she just woke up.  
  
"Oh come on Petunia. I think you look adorable. Open up, I wanted to talk to you," Sirius said and waited patiently until she opened the curtains again. He smiled when she did, noticing that she had tamed her hair a bit.  
  
"Okay, okay, but don't get too close. I haven't even brushed my teeth yet! Now, how did you get up here?" Petunia said, moving back a little as Sirius sat on the bed. Morning breath was NOT attractive!  
  
Sirius gestured to his broom lying beside the bed, "I flew. James and I tried to come visit the girls once last year and had ended up on our butts at the end of the stairs. Since then we just use the brooms. Can't slide us down if our feet aren't on the ground."  
  
"Cute," Petunia said noting the little poem, "You or James make up that rhyme?"  
  
"Peter actually. It was his idea to use the broom in the first place. He's smarter than he looks you know."  
  
"Oh I know Peter's smart. Anyone who knows him can see that. And he's even smarter than you and James, cause he has the sense to not piss off Lily!" Petunia said, then glanced around, "Speaking of which, where is Lily, and the other girls too?"  
  
Sirius smiled and winked at Petunia, "Oh they went downstairs a while ago. That's why I decided to come up. I wanted to talk to you, but now that I think about it, there are probably other things we could do since we're alone."  
  
Petunia giggled and said, "Nice try buddy. I told you, I have the morning breath, which means no smoochies. So you'll just have to settle with talking."  
  
"Ah, foiled again!" Sirius said snapping his fingers. Petunia couldn't help but think that he was the most adorable person in the world. Sitting across from her with his brown eyes twinkling, he almost made her heart melt. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him as her boyfriend. And they had been going out for more than a year; it was amazing really.  
  
"But seriously, I wanted to talk to you about the Christmas party. Mother and Father still want you to come. Well, WANT may be too strong of a word, but you get the idea. Did you still want to go? Dumbledore said that we could floo there the night before the party, then come back the morning after. But if you don't want to go, I'll understand."  
  
Sirius said this all very quickly and avoided looking Petunia in the eye.  
  
She pulled his head up, though still staying a safe distant back, and made him look at her, "Hey, of course I want to come. I know you may not like them, and I know they may not like me, but your family is a part of your life, a big part, and I want to be involved in all parts of your life, good and bad."  
  
Sirius looked at her for a moment, then suddenly reached across the gap between them and hugged her. It was a warm hug, and Petunia could have sworn she felt something wet drop on her shoulder, but when Sirius pulled away again, there was no sign that he had cried.  
  
She playfully pushed him in the shoulder and said, "Hey, I thought I told you to keep your distance."  
  
He smiled and said, "Eh, your breath isn't so bad. But you could use a shower!"  
  
Petunia opened her mouth in shock and through her pillow at him, "See, I was considering revoking my no smoochies rule, but now I don't think so, apparently I smell too bad so you wouldn't want to kiss me anyway!"  
  
Sirius crossed his arms and scrunched up his face in a world-class pout. Unfortunately for him, Petunia lived with the queen of all pouters, and had become immune to any lesser pouts. She could even resist Lily most of the time, but every once in a while Lily would look at Petunia with those watery green eyes, and she would let her lip quiver and Petunia would fold like a blanket under the Plico Charm.  
  
But Sirius' pout had no affect on her.  
  
"You better suck that lip back in before it gets caught on something Sirius," Petunia said pushing him off the bed and getting up.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius said from the floor. But then he grinned wickedly and grabbed Petunia around the legs. She fell on top of him, their limbs intertwined. They lied there on the ground for a couple of minutes kissing before Petunia finally stood up and said she was going to take a shower.  
  
"Want any company?" Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Petunia looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That, Mr. Black, would only happen in your dreams!"  
  
Sirius smiled and Petunia shook her head, heading for the bathroom.  
  
**********  
  
"Wait, so who are they? And why are they talking to Severus? I thought no one liked him, even his own housemates, and Lily and me of course," Petunia said looking over at the Slytherin table.  
  
Sirius was telling her about all the people that Petunia hadn't seen last time she visited. More Slytherin students had stayed this year. Apparently it was only funny once. And there were other students as well who hadn't stayed before, as well as new first and second years.  
  
"Oh those two. They're Crabbe and Goyle. Two of the stupidest blokes you could ever meet. They're fifth years and they hang around with Malfoy a lot, though I can tell Malfoy doesn't like them. He thinks they're morons, which they are. And I don't know why they're talking to Snivellus . . .er . . . Snape," Sirius altered his word choice under Petunia's glare, "But I have noticed that Malfoy has been nicer to Snape lately. Just goes to show you what kind of person Snape REALLY is, being friends with guys like that."  
  
Petunia didn't say anything. She hated arguing with Sirius, and Severus was the only thing they ever argued over. Petunia had been at Hogwarts for barely two days now, and they had already had as many arguments over him. Petunia refused to give up her friendship with Severus and wanted to be able to spend time with him as well while she was here, but Sirius had prevented it so far. Petunia knew that it wasn't entirely purposeful, Sirius just wanted to spend time with her, but she couldn't help but think that he was also keeping Petunia from spending time with Severus.  
  
Rather than having another argument Petunia turned to the Hufflepuff table and asked, "Who is that?"  
  
She was pointing to a boy with short brown hair and freckles reading a very large book.  
  
"That's Joey Stebbins, he's in our year," Amelia cut it seeing who Petunia was pointing at.  
  
"He's cute," Petunia said, much to Sirius' chagrin. Seeing this Petunia added, "But not as cute as you, Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled smugly and looked like he was about to say something conceited, when Amelia kind of sighed and captured Petunia's attention.  
  
"Yeah he is, and really smart too. He's almost always reading. And when we have written tests, he always writes until the very last moment. He has so much to say," Amelia said with a little glow in her eye.  
  
Petunia smiled to herself. It seemed that while Amelia still liked Remus, she had moved on to yet another new crush. Petunia wondered what had happened to the Mundungus crush, and then realized she had never even met the guy.  
  
"Hey, is Mundungus here? I've heard a lot about him, but I don't think I've ever met him," Petunia asked no one in particular.  
  
"HA! Dung's parents make him go home during the holidays. I don't think they trust him to be here with students' things when the students aren't around to protect them. He's a bit of a thief, Dung," Peter said, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Aw, don't be sore Peter. You're just mad because you thought you were going crazy for about a year because you kept 'losing' quills. I can't believe it took you so long to figure out Dung was stealing them," James said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, well it wasn't funny. Especially when he offered to sell me back my own quill one day because I didn't have one!" Peter said, though he went slightly red in the face having admitted this.  
  
The others all started laughing, but Petunia held her giggles in and patted Peter's arm to let him know it wasn't that bad. Peter smiled sweetly at her.  
  
"Okay, so I guess I won't be meeting Dung anytime soon then. But I could meet Joey right? Why don't you go introduce me Amelia?" Petunia asked partly to take the attention off of Peter, and partly to give Amelia a chance to go talk to him.  
  
Amelia blushed pink and said, "Okay."  
  
She then proceeded to get up very slowly and lead Petunia across the room. The introduction idea worked perfectly, because after Amelia had introduced Petunia, Joey and Amelia had started a conversation about the book he was reading (Hogwarts: A History) and before long they had both forgotten about Petunia.  
  
Petunia smiled and congratulated herself on her superb matchmaking abilities. She glanced over at the Gryffindor table and saw that Lily and Alice were engrossed in conversation and the boys all seemed to be talking seriously as well. No one was paying attention to her, so she decided to take the opportunity to go talk to Severus.  
  
She walked over to the Slytherin table and when Crabbe and Goyle saw her coming they stood up saying quick goodbyes to Severus and shooting her dirty looks. Petunia just rolled her eyes at them and sat down across from her grimacing friend.  
  
"Hey Severus, it's been a while," Petunia said, feeling a little awkward talking to him face to face after so long.  
  
He looked up at her and even though he didn't smile, she could see a little shine in his eye, and she knew he was happy to see her. Though when he spoke it wasn't with any warmth.  
  
"Yeah, well whose fault is that?" Severus snapped out in a way that made Petunia draw back a bit.  
  
"Oh, Severus. Please don't be that way. You know I still care about you. It's just . . . I'm Sirius' girlfriend, so I'm going to be spending more time with him, but that doesn't mean I don't want to spend time with you, too."  
  
"Yeah, like Black would ever let you hang out with me, the only reason you're over here now is because you're sneaky," Sirius said and continued at the surprised look on Petunia's face, "Yeah. I saw you. You get to be pretty observant when you're alone a lot. You went over to talk to that know-it-all Stebbins, then snuck over here when little miss- Meadowes fan started drooling all over him. The hormones in that girl are amazing!"  
  
Petunia looked at Severus strangely. While he had occasionally made a nasty comment about James or Sirius, she had never heard him talk so angrily about anyone else. Not even Remus or Peter, who never actually did anything to Severus, but certainly never did anything to stop their friends either. She wasn't sure if she liked this new nasty Severus very much.  
  
But rather than commenting on his attitude Petunia merely said, "I don't need Sirius' permission to hang out with anyone."  
  
Severus gave a little snort then pointed over Petunia's shoulder. She turned and saw Sirius stalking over to the table.  
  
"Come on Petunia, we're all going out to the quidditch pitch. James asked McGonagall for permission to use the equipment, and she said we could. I know you don't get to play often," Sirius said, though the whole time he was glaring at Severus, and gently pulling on Petunia's arm.  
  
Petunia started to say that she wanted to hang out with Severus for the day, but stopped when she saw that he had stood and was leaving the hall.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, you know," Petunia said after she was sure that Severus was gone. The last thing she needed was for him to hear them fighting.  
  
"Do what?" Sirius asked innocently while still gently prodding her towards the door so they could go meet the others.  
  
"Come and pull me away from Severus like that. You need to accept the fact that he and I are friends."  
  
"You shouldn't be friends with someone like him. He's bad news, and besides, it's obvious that he likes you," Sirius said though he was smart enough to avoid Petunia's eyes.  
  
That didn't stop Petunia from getting angry though. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and said in a louder tone than before, "It's not up to you who I'm friends with. And whether he likes me or not shouldn't matter, unless you don't trust me? And if that's the case then we have a problem!"  
  
Sirius turned and looked at her and gently reached out and took her hands in his, "Petunia, I know you used to like him as well. I know you used to sneak out and see him. James and I saw you once heading down towards the dungeons, where the Slytherin common room is."  
  
Sirius realized too late that that was the wrong thing to say. Petunia's eyes flashed in a way that reminded him of Lily when she was mad, only scarily enough, much, much worse.  
  
"You SPIED on me? I can't believe you SPIED on me! YES, I used to go see him, but in case you haven't noticed Sirius, I'm YOUR girlfriend, not his. I chose you! Though now that I see the kind of boyfriend you're turning out to be, I wonder if I made the right choice!"  
  
With that Petunia turned on her heels and ran up the steps to Gryffindor tower. When she reached the dormitory she through herself on the bed and began to cry.  
  
**********  
  
"Petunia. Petunia, please open up. Please. I just want to talk to you. I'm sorry. You were right, I have no right to tell you who you can and can't be friends with. And if you want to be friends with Severus, though I can't imagine why you'd want to be friends with that git . . . "  
  
Sirius stopped, because Petunia had thrown the door open and she was standing there, her blond hair falling out of the neat ponytail it had been in earlier, and her eyes looking like bright blue orbs in a sea of red. She had been crying, which made Sirius feel even worse.  
  
"He's not a git," she said. But she moved aside so that he could come in.  
  
He walked in and placed his broom against the wall. Then he went and sat on Lily's bed. He didn't want to get too close to Petunia while she was angry. Lily had warned him that she could sometimes be pretty violent.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry. He's not a git . . . oh I can't do that. I can't lie to you Petunia. I can't stand the bastard, but I promise you I won't say anything bad about him around you anymore. He's your friend, and if you see something good in him, then there must BE something good in him. Now will you forgive me?" Sirius said and he looked up at her with a pleading look that would have given Lily's puppy dog eyes a run for her money.  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. On one other condition."  
  
"Okay, anything," Sirius said moving to sit next to Petunia on her bed.  
  
"You can't go around cursing Severus anymore. I want you to stop being mean to him. I don't expect you to be NICE to him, but at least be civil."  
  
Sirius looked at her like she had just asked him to go slay a dragon. "But that's impossible!"  
  
Petunia just crossed her arms and glared at him.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll TRY to stop being mean to him, how's that?"  
  
Petunia uncrossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess that will do."  
  
She then broke into a smile and he hugged her.  
  
"Wow. We just had our first actual fight. And we survived it, pretty cool huh?" Sirius said giving her a kiss on the nose.  
  
"Yup, and it's a good thing too. We can't be fighting when we go to your Christmas party, that will just give your parents way too much satisfaction," Petunia said leaning over and pulling a brush out of her trunk so she could fix her hair.  
  
"Yeah, not to mention Narcissa. She'd LOVE to have a reason to say why her relationship with Malfoy is SO much better than ours," Sirius said.  
  
"What?!" Petunia asked dropping her brush. "Narcissa is going to be there?"  
  
Sirius looked at her and said cautiously, "Yeah. I thought you knew. It's a family party, so my cousins will be there. Well not Andy obviously. She's been disowned. But Narcissa will be there, most likely with Malfoy, and Bellatrix and Rodolphus will be there. They got married you know, I don't know if I ever told you."  
  
"No you didn't, but that's besides the point. I mean I knew that it would be your family, and I know that they are your family, but well, I guess it just didn't click. Oh this is horrible," Petunia said putting her head in her hands.  
  
"If you don't want to come anymore, I'll understand. I should probably mention my brother will be there, too. And he'll probably be the worst of all. He actually went home for break, I told you that he started here this year, so that he wouldn't have to be near you any more than necessary," Sirius said sadly, brushing Petunia's hair out of her face.  
  
Petunia heard the sadness in his voice and asked quietly, "It probably won't be too great for you at home either, huh, what with him being sorted into Slytherin and all? Lily told me you were talking about it, though I don't know why YOU didn't tell me yourself."  
  
"I don't like talking about my family. But yes, it will be bad. Regulus was already the favorite; this will just be one more thing to hold against me. But just because I have to deal with it, doesn't mean you should. You should stay here with your sister for Christmas. I'll go to the party by myself."  
  
Petunia shook her head and looked at him. "Not a chance in the world. I will be there for you. There should be at least one person at that party who likes you, and as long as I have you by my side, I'll be fine."  
  
Sirius looked at her hopefully and asked, "Are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been more sure about anything."  
  
**********  
  
Several days later when Petunia arrived at Sirius' house, she wasn't quite so sure anymore. It had to have been the spookiest house she had ever set foot in.  
  
It seemed that everywhere she turned she would see either silver, or snakes, or silver snakes. That wasn't so bad, but the furniture that appeared to be made out of body parts from magical creatures was a bit frightening. But what frightened her the most was the long row of mounted house elf heads. When she had seen it she had stifled a shriek and grabbed onto Sirius' arm.  
  
"Why . . . why do you have house elf heads on your wall Sirius?" Petunia whispered urgently.  
  
"Tradition. NOT one I support mind you. You know how much I like Misty, though I have to warn you, our current house elf Kreacher is nothing like Misty. He absolutely worships my mother, and therefore dislikes anyone she does, including myself. He only listens to me because he has to," Sirius said guiding Petunia away from the heads and making a mental note to avoid walking by them with her whenever he could.  
  
"Oh," Petunia said quietly. She knew Sirius hadn't owned Misty before. She had watched the two when they first met and there was no recognition there, at least not from Sirius. Misty had acted a bit odd, but quickly got over it. But she was beginning to see the kind of conditions Misty probably used to live in and her heart went out to her.  
  
Sirius gently guided Petunia through the house, while her eyes traveled everywhere, every once in a while widening when she caught a glimpse of something that was clearly related to the Dark Arts.  
  
Sirius watched her with curiosity and a tiny bit of fear. He inwardly prayed that his family wouldn't scare her away, but she just continued to look around and hold on tighter to him.  
  
"So, are you ready to meet my parents?" Sirius asked putting his hand over the hand Petunia wrapped around his arm.  
  
"I think so," Petunia said. Sirius could tell she was terrified, but it was only the slight quaver in her voice that revealed that fear. Outwardly she was composed and was working a pleasant smile onto her face. He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead before calling out to announce their arrival.  
  
"Mother, Father, Regulus, I'm home!" Sirius called out.  
  
Sirius' father was the first to arrive. She remembered him from the train station. He didn't look nearly as cold as he did that day, possibly because he seemed to be forcing a smile. It actually reminded Petunia of how Severus looked when he was forcing a smile.  
  
"Ah Petunia. It's nice to meet you. Sirius talks about you a lot you know. Talked about you so much that I finally allowed him to go see you. Then I figured I might as well meet this girl who has him under such a spell, not that you actually do of course," Mr. Black said all the while shaking Petunia's hand.  
  
She couldn't decide whether to be offended or pleased. Mr. Black appeared to be the kind of man who could insult you, all the while making you think he's complimenting you. He at least seemed to be a bit friendly.  
  
Suddenly Mrs. Black seemed to glide in out of nowhere. She was wearing a long black cloak and her hair was flowing behind her. It was very long and shiny and appeared to have some kind of weightless charm on it. She would have been a very beautiful woman if it weren't for her cold eyes. She smiled at Petunia, but there was no warmth in it, and all it served to do was send a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Ah yes," she started, "I suspected that this Petunia he was always talking about was that girl from the train station. And to think back then I thought you were just some lowly Gryffindor. It was foolish of me to have overestimated my son's taste in girls. I'd think he would at least have the sense to choose a witch."  
  
Petunia stood there in shock while she tried her best to hold back tears. Sirius stood beside her weighing the pros and cons of cursing his mother right then and there.  
  
Mr. Black merely laughed and said, "Ah, that's my Ubella for you. She'll always say what she's thinking."  
  
Petunia decided she didn't like either of Sirius' parents, but she actually preferred his mother. At least she was upfront with her animosity. Though of everything she was expecting, she had not expected his mother to be so . . . evil. That's why it took Petunia, who was normally very quick on her feet, a moment to recover, but recover she did.  
  
"Well Mrs. Black, I guess that makes me lucky that you raised a boy with no sense. Cause I couldn't imagine how I would feel if Sirius hadn't have chosen me."  
  
This time it was Ubella's turn to be shocked. Sirius looked at Petunia with a new respect. Not only had she stood up to his mother, something he had never seen anyone do before, but she had insulted her, all the while with a pleasant smile on her face.  
  
Ubella merely raised her eyebrow at Petunia, glanced at Sirius, then turned and left. Mr. Black followed her and Petunia and Sirius were alone again.  
  
"Wow," Sirius said turning to Petunia.  
  
Petunia smiled a blush rose on her cheeks. "Yeah, I know," she said looking down at her feet.  
  
"That . . . that was amazing. I wish I could have caught it on tape. I HAVE to find a pensieve so that I can put that memory in it and watch it over and over again. Andy would die to see it too; I know she's wanted to tell off my mother for years. Even after her outburst with her parents, she'd still be too frightened to say anything like that to my mother. Wow," Sirius said just staring at Petunia in awe.  
  
"Yeah, I realize now why they are afraid though. I wasn't thinking. Your mom could curse me into a million pieces if she wanted to," Petunia said, though she was still unable to wipe the grin off her face.  
  
"She wouldn't do that. Mother may be a nightmare. She may hate everyone who isn't a pureblood wizard, but she's not a murderer," Sirius said with such an urgency that Petunia stepped back a bit.  
  
Petunia couldn't help but think that she already murdered house elves, and anyone that would do that would probably murder a human being without a second thought. But she could tell that Sirius needed to believe that he didn't come from a family of murderers, so she kept the comment to herself and leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked grinning widely.  
  
"For being so terrific despite the fact that you come from this," she said waving her arm around to signify his roots.  
  
"Yeah, well you haven't even met the rest of the family. They're absolutely horrible. It's a MIRACLE that I turned out to be the upstanding gentleman I am, I definitely deserve more reward kisses," he said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Gentleman, huh?" Petunia said raising an eyebrow but allowing the mini-makeout session to continue.  
  
Suddenly the two of them heard snickering coming from the air beside them. This frightened Petunia quite a bit, but Sirius just got angry.  
  
"Okay Regulus, where are you, and when did you get an invisibility cloak?"  
  
Suddenly the young boy that Petunia remembered from the train station appeared out of nowhere, holding a liquid like, silvery-gray cloak in his hand.  
  
"Mom gave it to me. It's an early Christmas present. And I'm sure she would be mighty interested to know that while I was wearing it I caught you two snogging!" he said in a nasty voice that was very reminiscent of his mother's.  
  
"Hmm . . . well it looks like I'm going to have to modify your memory so you can't go tell her," Sirius said pulling out his wand.  
  
Regulus backed up slowly saying, "You don't know how to do that. It takes years of practice before a wizard can do that."  
  
Sirius winked at Petunia and then looked at Regulus innocently and said, "What you don't remember the last time I modified your memory?"  
  
Regulus stopped and looked at Sirius strangely, "No . . . "  
  
"See, then it must have worked. You don't remember a thing. But, I heard if someone's memory gets modified too much it could mess it up. So how about I don't modify your memory and you just forget what you saw on your own."  
  
"Okay," Regulus said and ran off before Sirius could change his mind.  
  
He then leaned back towards Petunia, who stopped him and said, "That was really mean."  
  
"Yeah, but it was affective, wasn't it? Now where were we?"  
  
**********  
  
Petunia couldn't believe how well the evening had been going. She and Sirius had been walking around the party, talking to his nicer relatives. Andy had actually shown up to the party, much to everyone else's shock, and to make things even better she had brought Ted along with her.  
  
"I wanted to cheer when you walked in Andy. Bloody brilliant! Did you see the look on my mother's face? It was almost as good as the look she had when Petunia talked back to her last night," Sirius was saying all the while clapping Andy on the back in pride.  
  
"You talked back to Ubella? Impressive," Andy said looking at Petunia with respect.  
  
"Now Andy, it doesn't matter what kind of woman your aunt is, she is an adult and deserves a certain amount of respect," Ted said seriously.  
  
"Oh shut it Ted. You know I love you, but sometimes you are too by- the-book," Andy said, though she had a smile on her face when she said it, and she gave him a kiss to show she meant the part about her loving him.  
  
Petunia smiled at the two of them. Sirius started to tell them about how he had tricked his brother into leaving them alone the previous night when Petunia realized she had to use the bathroom. She told Sirius this and after he asked if she was okay alone, he turned back to Andy and Ted to continue his story.  
  
Petunia walked up the stairs passing portraits of people scowling at her. She found the bathroom okay, but on her way back to the party she ran into a bit of a problem, in the form of two scowling Blacks.  
  
Narcissa and Bellatrix to be exact.  
  
"Well, well, well sis, look what we have here," Narcissa said twirling her wand around the fingers of her left hand.  
  
"It seems we found ourselves a little squib to play with," Bellatrix sneered in a voice that made Petunia's blood run cold.  
  
Petunia thought about screaming, and was scared into silence when Bellatrix said, "Don't even think about it. I'll just put a silencing charm on you."  
  
Petunia's eyes went wide in horror. Could Bellatrix read her thoughts? Bellatrix just smirked as if to say yes, she could.  
  
"You know, little squib, you really shouldn't wander around in the wizarding world by yourself. After all, you can't protect yourself," Narcissa said making a move as if to throw a spell at Petunia, which made Petunia jump in fear. Narcissa cackled evilly.  
  
Petunia avoided Bellatrix's eyes hoping that she could only read her thoughts if she was looking directly at her and tried to think of how she was going to get out of this.  
  
Narcissa made another move as if she were going to curse Petunia, and once again actually didn't do anything.  
  
Petunia realized at this point that the two girls had no intention of hurting her. They just wanted to mess with her mind. Well Petunia refused to go along with that.  
  
"You can't do anything to me. If you do Sirius will come after you," Petunia said, feeling a bit braver knowing that they didn't actually want to hurt her. They just wanted to scare her. Well she refused to be scared.  
  
"Little baby Sirius? You really think he could do anything to ME? You know I was Head Girl, so you know I have talent. But you have no clue what I have been doing since I left Hogwarts," Bellatrix hissed while laughing that cold, cruel laugh.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You're not going to hurt me. It's against the law to use magic on a non-magical being. And I'm a squib. If you're not afraid of Sirius, then you must be afraid of Azkaban prison," Petunia said, though the maniacal glint in Bellatrix's eye was making Petunia more frightened by the minute.  
  
"Bellatrix Black was afraid of very few things, and now Bellatrix Lestrange is afraid of nothing. You see, maybe I would be afraid of breaking that law, if it wasn't for the fact that I've done it before, and oh, look at me, I'm here, not in Azkaban," she whispered while moving closer to Petunia.  
  
Narcissa remained silent, but she was watching her sister with glee.  
  
"You w-wouldn't," Petunia tried to say, but the words refused to come out. She had never been so afraid in all of her life. She realized at that moment that she was face to face with someone who could kill her, and would without a second thought.  
  
"Oh, little squiby Petunia, I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to do something, much, much worse . . . "  
  
Petunia felt her heart stop as she looked into those eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and she opened her mouth to scream, but Narcissa immediately put a silencing charm on her.  
  
" . . . Crucio!" Bellatrix finished.  
  
Petunia fell to the ground and let out silent screams. She felt as if a hundred knives were stabbing her all over. All she could think of was the pain. It felt like it went on for hours, when in actuality it only lasted a few seconds, because moments after Bellatrix had cast the spell Sirius, Andy, and Ted had all shown up and shouted "Finite Incantatum."  
  
Petunia continued to writhe on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. She wanted to get up and go to Sirius, but she couldn't move. Sirius watched her with pain in his eyes, but knew that he couldn't go to her. Who knows what Bellatrix would do if he took his wand off her.  
  
Sirius, Andy, and Ted all had their wands drawn, as did Narcissa and Bellatrix.  
  
"Just walk away Bellatrix, there's three of us and two of you. You may be stronger than each of us, but you can't take us all, and you know that all of us are stronger than Narcissa," Andy said not taking her eyes off of her older sister.  
  
"Hey!" Narcissa said, clearly angry at the implication that Sirius, a student two years behind her, was more a more skilled wizard.  
  
Bellatrix ignored Narcissa and said, "Fine. Fine. I know when I'm outnumbered. But don't think this is over. It's only just beginning. Soon the Dark Lord will gain power, and you'll all wish I had killed you. Just wait, by the time He's through with you, you'll know true pain."  
  
And with a loud crack Bellatrix disappeared. The three other wizards turned their wands on Narcissa who immediately cowered.  
  
"I think I'll just be getting back to the party now," she said backing away down the hall.  
  
As soon as she had turned the corner, Sirius fell to his knees beside Petunia and pulled her head into his lap. He was crying.  
  
"Petunia, Petunia. God, Petunia, I'm so sorry. I should have realized sooner, I should have . . . oh I'm so sorry."  
  
Petunia lifted her hand and brushed away some tears. She said shakily, "Don't worry about it. It didn't even hurt that bad."  
  
"She used the Cruciatus Curse! I-I can't believe she used an Unforgivable!" Andy was saying, sobbing into Ted's arms. Andy may have hated her, but Bellatrix was still her sister. And it was very hard to accept that your sister is evil.  
  
"S-so, we can tell someone? We can send her to Azkaban?" Petunia asked hopefully.  
  
At the look on Sirius' face, she continued, "Of course not. Your family is rich; they'll pay off the ministry. And there's no proof, just my word against hers. Who are they going to believe, a former Head Girl, or a squib?"  
  
Sirius knew she was right, but it didn't stop him from wanting to do something. He could feel the fire building inside him. He wanted to go after her. He wanted to hurt her the way she hurt Petunia. He wanted to . . .  
  
Petunia, sensing Sirius' anger placed a hand on his and said, "It's not worth it Sirius. You heard what she said. There's a Dark Lord, and He's gaining power. We're headed for a war. I can feel it. Don't go doing something stupid. Besides, Bellatrix isn't going to be showing her face around here anytime soon. Just let it go."  
  
"I guess you're right. Well what do you want to do now?" Sirius asked, gently helping Petunia to her feet.  
  
"Lily. I want to see Lily," Petunia said, grimacing while she stood.  
  
"Of course. We'll take the Knight Bus back right now. Just as soon as I inform my parents," Sirius said. He had a hard time leaving Petunia, even for a moment. But he finally went and told his parents. And within ten minutes, Petunia, Sirius, Andy, and Ted were all on their way back to Hogwarts.  
  
**********  
  
Petunia was sitting on her bed reading a book that James had brought her from the restricted section of the library on the Unforgivable Curses. She had never heard of them before she had had one performed on her.  
  
It had been two weeks since that night, and still she woke up from nightmares feeling the pain. The curse had only been on her for about three seconds, but it was enough to give her pain that she was afraid would last a lifetime.  
  
When Sirius had told the others what happened, Petunia couldn't tell them herself, every time she tried she would start shaking all over, they had been shocked. Well Lily had been shocked, but she was more angry than anything. Petunia thought that she was going to blow something up with all the anger that was radiating off of her.  
  
Since then, the others had all been babying her like crazy. When she had asked for a book telling her about the curses, Lily had protested saying it would only make things worse, but James had snuck the book to her the next day while Lily wasn't looking.  
  
They had spent countless hours talking about who this Dark Lord could be. They debated whether or not to tell Dumbledore about the incident, but figured that he knew what was going on, and it wouldn't really help anything.  
  
Petunia didn't know about the rest of them, but HER reason for not telling Dumbledore was that she was afraid he wouldn't let her come to Hogwarts anymore, that he would tell her parents and she wouldn't be allowed near the wizarding world at all. That was something Petunia just couldn't stand to have happen.  
  
"Why does everything have to be so complicated?" Petunia asked aloud to the empty room. Everyone else was in the common room, letting Petunia rest.  
  
Suddenly an owl flew into the room and dropped a letter in Petunia's lap.  
  
Petunia picked it up and read it. She then sighed and repeated, "WHY does everything have to be so complicated?"  
  
She flopped backwards onto the bed and let the paper flutter to the floor.  
  
If anyone else had been in the room just then, they would have seen that the note said:  
  
Meet me in the Great Hall tonight at midnight. I need to see you.  
  
~Severus  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Wow, pretty freaking long, eh? There was a lot of stuff in this chapter that I was iffy about. I was afraid the Cruciatus Curse part would come off as too melodramatic, but then realized that I had to have it, because that is exactly what Bellatrix would do in a situation like that. I also wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to make the jump into canonical Severus quite yet, but figured now is as good a time as any. I really don't know how I feel about it, so you tell me how you feel, okay? As you guys can see, Voldie is becoming more of a force in the story now, and he will continue to become more and more central to the story as it progresses. But first we have twist number one coming up in the next chapter. There will be more twist to come as the story progresses, but this is the first big one. Just remember, with me, you should never get comfortable, because I will flip things upside down just to trick you! Mwa ha ha ha! Oh, and sorry to all you Severus fans. I know I promised more Severus in this chapter, and there was a little bit, but not much. But be happy, because next chapter is very Severus-centered. We may even learn a little bit about the inner workings of his mind! Spooky! So yeah, review . . . because seriously they motivate me and help me update faster! :) Oh yeah, just some informational stuff, Mrs. Black's name, Ubella is derived from the male name Ubel which is a German name that means evil. I just added the la, and there you go. Her name means evil! Oh and I hope you recognized some of the other new names I through into this chapter! ;) Anyway, NOW you can review! 


	18. Chapter 18: Where Do I Belong?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: I am SO sorry that this took so long. Over a month! But really, it's mostly not my fault. I went home for winter break planning to do a lot of writing. I had actually planned to finish the whole story so that I could keep posting while focusing on school work. But my laptop had other plans and it broke. So I ended up spending my winter break trying to get it fixed, then learning that it would cost too much to fix, then trying to buy a new one. I only got this one a week ago, a day before I went back to school. So I have been working on this chapter for the past week while going to school. But here it is. And I swear I'll try to keep to the once a week updates, but I am in school, so I can't make any promises.

Anyway, I received quite a few reviews, so thank you to:

Lovely-Lina1985: That may have been one of the nicest reviews I have ever gotten! I'm sorry took so long with this chapter, but hopefully you'll like it. I'm a bit like you with the ships too, I mostly support what I think will happen in the books, but if someone writes some other off the wall ship and makes it believable, then I like it. And the fact that you can change your mind about those things is good. You'll see what I mean! Hope you like this chapter.

Radioactivekitten: I'm glad I was able to make your week better with that last update. I'm SO sorry I took so long with this one. I'm glad I'm not the only person who was like, why don't they just FLY up the stairs! HA HA HA! I cracked up when you said you wanted to kick Bellatrix in the crotch. Maybe I should have someone in the story do that! Hmm . . . *writes that down in her idea notebook* Anyway, I'm sorry I confused you with that one Kreacher line. I didn't edit close enough, it was supposed to say "Our current house-elf Kreacher is nothing like Misty" and if you look back there now, you'll see it does. Thanks to you pointing that out I fixed it so others wouldn't be confused. Anyway, I hope you don't hate me after this chapter! Even if you do, please keep reading!

Elfy19: Ouch is right! Stupid Bellatrix. This chapter is a bit of an ouch too, but in a different way. And this has the twist that I was talking about before, so I hope you enjoy.

Krisalyn: Yay! New reviewer! Welcome to my story. Sorry I took a while to update. I hope you like this chapter though.

Slytherin-nette: Hey girl! I was wondering where you had been. Good to see your name on my review page again! And you flatter me too much, but thank anyway. Oh and technically I'm a Ravenclaw, not a Gryffindor. I get sorted into the smart house more often then the brave one, so it's okay for you to bow down to me! :) Hee hee! And sorry, I can't kill Bellatrix . . . but maybe in some other fic. And thanks to Radioactivekitten up there, she may be getting kicked in the crotch, so that should be good! Hee hee! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. You may be one of the few who WON'T be mad at me for it!

Barbie_girl: Yay, another new reviewer! I'm glad you like Severus, and you'll be glad to see there's a whole lot of him in this chapter. Hope you like it.

Annoyed: I suspect you are one of my regular readers, but I will address you as someone different anyway. Once again I am SO sorry that it took so long to update, and here is a new chapter, finally!

A.J.D'Angelo: Yay, another new reviewer! You didn't write much, but thanks for reading.

Maggie: Thanks for reviewing sweetie. I'm sure you will like this chapter, even if everyone else doesn't!

Okay, so on with the story. Just so you know, while I like the basic plot of this chapter, I'm still not entirely satisfied with the writing, but if I edited it anymore I thought my head would explode, so here it is. Hope you all like it!

**********

Chapter 18: Where Do I Belong?

  


Petunia snuck down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. She stood still and listened. She now knew that James had an invisibility cloak and that he and Sirius had made a habit out of sneaking out with it and she couldn't risk Sirius catching her sneaking out. He'd probably go mad with jealousy.

  
  


After standing quietly for several moments and hearing nothing she decided that the coast was clear and continued on her journey.

  
  


She still didn't know why she was going to meet Severus. She knew that Sirius had agreed to let her go on being friends with him, but even she thought it was wrong to sneak off to see another guy in the middle of the night. Especially one that she had previously had feelings for. Or possibly still had feelings for. 

  
  


Then again, the Severus she used to have feelings for before didn't seem to exist anymore. She remembered how cold he had been towards her and shivered. But the coldness was warranted. After all if the roles had been reversed, wouldn't Sirius have acted the same way if Petunia had chosen Severus? 

  
  


Was Sirius capable of being cold like that towards Petunia? The question bothered her, and Petunia decided it was probably better not to think about it.

  
  


Suddenly, Petunia felt a hand grab her arm and then another hand close over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She stood completely still, terrified, wondering how in the world Bellatrix had managed to get inside the castle, when she was whirled around and found herself face to face with Severus.

  
  


"WHY did you do that Severus," Petunia hissed, wanting to shout, but not wanting to get caught.

  
  


"I had to make sure those friends of yours weren't following you, and knew that if it looked like I was attacking you they would show themselves," Severus said gently taking her arm and to her shock leading her outside the castle.

  
  


"And then you would be justified in retaliating? Is that it? What is wrong with you these days Severus? And where are we going?" Petunia said jogging slightly to keep up with Severus' long strides.

  
  


"I hadn't really thought about the retaliation, but now that you mention it, it does appear that would have been a bonus. And you'll see where we're going. We couldn't very well go to the Slytherin common room, there are others staying there, so I figured we could go for a nice stroll outside," Severus said, while continuing to walk with a purpose, never looking back at Petunia.

  
  


Petunia didn't know whether or not she believed Severus, but she didn't like the slight bit of happiness that edged into his voice at the thought of attacking James or Sirius. After a moment of consideration she decided it would probably be best to stay quiet, but after a while she realized they were headed off school grounds.

  
  


"Severus?" Petunia asked shivering in the cold and beginning to feel anxious.

  
  


For the first time since they had left the castle Severus turned to look at Petunia and the scowl on his face softened. He pulled a cloak out of his own and tossed it to her.

  
  


"Here, you'll be warmer in this, and you'll be less likely to be recognized as being student-aged. Just pull up the hood," Severus said while approaching her and gently fastening the cloak under her chin.

  
  


Petunia suddenly felt a warmth flood her body, but ignored it explaining it away as the warmth from the cloak, even though she knew it was not that. She then shook herself to her senses and realized what Severus had said.

  
  


"Recognized? Where are we going where people could see us? Or where it would matter whether or not we were students?" 

  
  


Severus just kept walking until finally Petunia grabbed him by the arm and swung him around. He just smirked at her and said, "We're going to Hogsmeade."

  
  


Petunia stopped and widened her eyes in shock.

  
  


"We can't leave here! We'll get in trouble. Dumbledore is bound to have ways of knowing if students have left the grounds or not, and if not that someone is bound to see us. You could get expelled, and I may never be able to visit again . . . " Petunia trailed off and looked at Severus, a glint of knowing appearing in her eye. "That's what you want, isn't it? For me to not be able to come back here anymore. You want to keep me from seeing Sirius! That's just so . . . so . . ."

  
  


"Not true!" Severus shouted in anger. He immediately lowered his voice, clearly upset at having shown any feelings and gently took Petunia's hand. Then in a gentle voice that Petunia suspected he had never really used before he said, "Listen Petunia. I know that you are Sirius' girlfriend. I KNOW that. It seems like it's all I ever think about. But I'm NOT trying to break you guys up or anything. I just . . . I just want to spent time with you. When I'm with you I'm . . . it's just life is a little easier when I'm with you."

  
  


Severus looked down at his feet in embarrassment while Petunia mentally kicked herself in the bum for being such a jerk. She gently took his hand to let him know she was sorry and let him lead her off the school grounds.

  
  


Severus spent most of the rest of the trip reassuring Petunia that they wouldn't be caught. Finally after another ten minutes of walking the two were looking down a beautiful snow covered road. Hogsmeade was by far the most beautiful place Petunia had ever seen. Both of the teenagers raised their hoods and walked down the road. Eventually they turned onto a side street and Severus lead Petunia into an inn with a sign hanging bearing the name "The Hog's Head."

  
  


"This place seems a little sketchy, don't you think?" Petunia whispered to Severus as they entered.

  
  


Petunia took in her surroundings, brushing the snow off her cloak, but keeping her hood up. The place was fairly crowded, though there wasn't a single person in there that Petunia would ever care to associate with. Most of them had their hoods up as well, and the one's that didn't had scowls that looked like they had been permanently painted on. No one looked their way as they entered except for the bartender who had a long gray beard, and while Petunia was fairly certain she had never seen him before he did have an air of familiarity. He looked the two over quickly then shrugged his shoulders and turned back to one of the hooded people he had been talking to previously.

  
  


"Yeah I suppose it is a bit, but everyone in here mainly keeps to themselves, so we're safe from getting in trouble. Go ahead and find us a table, I'll grab a couple of butterbeers," Severus said addressing Petunia's question.

  
  


Petunia slowly made her way to a table in the corner. She sat down and busied herself with playing with the tie to her cloak when she suddenly felt a pair of eyes on her. Petunia had always had a bit of a sixth sense for things like that. She would always be drawn to places at school and discover that when she arrived there would be someone talking about her, or at least thinking about her. And she could also tell when someone was looking at her, and right now it was a person in the corner. She couldn't tell whether the cloaked person was a man or woman, but it was definitely staring at her. She didn't look directly towards the observer, but she watched out of the corner of her eye.

  
  


She was so busy watching that when Severus joined her she didn't notice him at first. She only realized he was there when she saw her observer jump noticeably. She turned to Severus and when she turned back the witch or wizard was gone.

  
  


"Did you see that person in the corner?" Petunia asked Severus, a bit nervous.

  
  


He handed her a butterbeer and shook his head indicating he hadn't.

  
  


"Oh, well, it was probably nothing," Petunia said, but she couldn't shake her feelings of unease. And apparently Severus could sense that.

  
  


"What is it? I can tell that you're worried. Tell me," Severus said gently taking her hand.

  
  


Petunia pulled her hand away, trying to ignore the rush of electricity she felt surge through her body at his touch. Severus looked hurt at her pulling away, but she already had a bad feeling and him showing her affection like that wasn't going to help matters.

  
  


"It's just that whoever it was, they were watching me, and they reacted pretty strangely when you showed up next to me. They kind of jumped and then disapparated," Petunia said wondering if Severus was following what she was saying.

  
  


"You think someone is spying on you," Severus said in a tone that Petunia couldn't read. He was either concerned or amused. Maybe he was a little of both.

  
  


"Seems silly huh?" Petunia said, feeling a little silly about it the more she thought about it.

  
  


Severus looked like he was going to say something else when Petunia decided to change the subject.

  
  


"So, why did you want to talk to me?"

  
  


"Well I haven't really been able to talk to you in a while, and then I heard a rumor going around and had to find out if it was true," Severus said, sounding a little scared.

  
  


Petunia had a feeling that she knew what he was going to ask, though how he had found out she couldn't figure out. Besides the group of Gryffindor third years, no one else knew about what happened to Petunia at Sirius' party.

  
  


Severus looked at her intensely, almost as if he was willing her to tell him, but she wasn't going to open her mouth, not unless he asked.

  
  


Severus sighed and asked, "Is it true that Bellatrix . . . ?"

  
  


Severus trailed off, unable to finish the question. Petunia just nodded feeling a stab of pain go through her body. Of course it wasn't nearly as bad as the pain she felt when the actual curse was on her, but every time she thought about it, she had a reminder stab. It hurt. 

  
  


She could feel tears coming to her eyes, and she reached to brush one away as it fell, but Severus was there before she could. He gently wiped the tear from her face and this time she didn't push his hand away. She stared up into his black eyes and once again she saw the kindness in them that so few others seemed to see. In fact at that moment they almost resembled the kind black eyes of Sirius.

  
  


Sirius. 

  
  


Petunia shut her eyes breaking her gaze with Severus and gently pushed him away. Severus looked confused, clearly having felt something between the two of them. Petunia had felt it too, she always felt it when she was with him. From the moment she had met him there was a connection there. Something far deeper than physical or even sexual attraction. She would never be able to put into words the way she felt when she was with Severus, it was just a feeling. She felt drawn to him in a way she could not control. But she couldn't feel like that. She cared too much for Sirius. Sirius was her boyfriend. Sirius cared for her, maybe even loved her, and she couldn't do that to him. She just couldn't.

  
  


Petunia stood up to leave. She couldn't stay around Severus. She didn't want anything to happen that might hurt Sirius.

  
  


Severus grabbed Petunia's hand and looked up into her blue eyes. They were pleading for her to stay. Petunia could feel her heart breaking inside. On the one hand she didn't want to hurt Severus, and on the other she didn't want to hurt Sirius. But she knew that no matter what she would end up hurting one of them. The question was, which one would it be?

  
  


"Please Petunia. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to . . . just please don't go. I just want to talk. That's all. I just want to talk to you, as a friend," Severus said, choosing his words carefully.

  
  


Petunia looked at him doubtfully and asked, "You just want to talk?"

  
  


Severus nodded hopefully and let a small smile appear on his face as Petunia again sat down across from him.

  
  


"Okay then. Go ahead and talk," Petunia said trying to suppress her own grin.

  
  


"Well with what happened with Bellatrix. Have you talked to anyone about it?" Severus asked.

  
  


Petunia shook her head no. She hadn't really told anyone much about it. She had told the basic story, and she had given a little bit of information on how painful it was, but she hadn't gone into detail about how it really made her feel. She was afraid the others wouldn't understand.

  
  


"You should. That must have been really hard for you, and it's like you always told me. Holding onto painful memories and not telling anyone about them can only make things worse," Severus said referencing a time that Petunia had been talking to him about his family life. She hadn't really gotten much out of him though.

  
  


"Well if you really think that, how about we talk about your memories then," Petunia suggested slyly.

  
  


Severus shook his head and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards, "Nice try Petunia. We're talking about you now. Go on and tell me, I'll understand."

  
  


This made Petunia a bit angry and she raised her voice slightly as she said, "You couldn't possibly understand! Maybe you could understand the pain, but you could never understand what it represented. When she performed that curse on me it sealed that fact that has always been in the back of my mind. That I . . . that I . . . "

  
  


"That you don't belong here? You don't belong in a world you had started to think you were a part of?" Severus suggested looking at Petunia sadly.

  
  


Petunia looked at Severus in shock. She couldn't understand how he could possibly have known that's what she had felt. The pain hadn't bothered her nearly as much as the fact that she was coming to realize that she would never truly be accepted in the wizarding world.

  
  


Severus had clearly noticed Petunia's confusion as he shook his head and said, "Honestly Petunia, you act like I don't know what it's like to be an outcast."

  
  


Petunia let these words sink in and found herself unable to speak.

  
  


Severus sighed and tried to explain himself better, "Listen I know it's not the same. At least I can defend myself against people who may try to attack me, but Petunia, I'm a target too. In some wizards' eyes I don't belong either."

  
  


Petunia looked at Severus strangely and found her voice so that she could say, "But you're in Slytherin, aren't you a pure-blood?"

  
  


Severus sighed and said, "Haven't you ever wondered why the other Slytherins don't like me?"

  
  


She had of course, but she had never really been able to come up with an answer. She just figured that they just didn't like him.

  
  


"Most wizards would consider me a pure-blood. Both of my parents are wizards. But one of my parents were muggle-born, my grandparents are completely muggle. And to the purists even a drop of muggle blood makes me a target. And the fact that I'm in Slytherin really makes the other Slytherins mad. They say I don't belong. But the fact that I AM in Slytherin makes everyone in the other houses not like me. The wizarding world is basically divided in two. Slytherins and everyone else. Everyone expects Slytherins to think a certain way, but I don't. I don't belong in Slytherin because I don't think like them, but I don't belong in the other part because I'm a Slytherin. I don't belong anywhere."

  
  


Petunia turned this over in her mind and she realized that Severus was right. He did understand what she was going through. In fact, he had it a bit worse. At least she had her friends who accepted her. But there were still a couple things that Petunia didn't understand.

  
  


"Okay, if you're not pure-blood, why are you in Slytherin? And if the other Slytherins don't like you, why have Malfoy and those others been talking to you lately?"

  
  


Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know either of those answers. Neither of my parents were in Slytherin. My mom was in Ravenclaw and my dad was in Hufflepuff. Maybe there is more to being in Slytherin than having pure blood. The sorting hat told me that I was cunning and had a gift for seeing in others what everyone else didn't see. As for Malfoy being nice to me lately, I'm not sure, but I think he may want something. He keeps asking me what I plan on doing after Hogwarts. Honestly, he's making me a bit nervous."

  
  


A thought crossed Petunia's mind, but it was too horrible to think, so she decided to keep it to herself and instead decided to tell him what she had been wanting to tell him for more than a year.

  
  


"Severus . . . thank you for trusting me with all this information. I always thought we had a special connection and I honestly thought I was falling for you. If things had been different, I would probably be going out with you right now, instead of Sirius," Petunia paused searching for a reaction on Severus' even face, but he revealed nothing so she continued, "I just have to know. Why didn't you come to my birthday?"

  
  


She had never told him before that if he had come to her party she probably would have picked him. If both Severus and Sirius had asked her, she would have picked Severus. It had taken her quite a while to admit that to herself, and she couldn't believe that she had just admitted it to him. She couldn't help but think that she had just made things worse, but she couldn't take it back now. 

  
  


"My father wouldn't let me go. He knew I liked you and he knew you were a squib. He said that it would never work between us and that I was stupid for thinking it could."

  
  


Severus refused to look her in the eye as he said this and Petunia could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

  
  


"And you agreed with him," Petunia said sadly.

  
  


Severus snapped his head up and nearly shouted, "NO Petunia!"

  
  


A few heads turned in the teenagers' direction and Severus immediately lowered his voice, "No Petunia, I don't agree with him. I mean not really."

  
  


"Well what then Severus? Here's your chance to explain things to me. If you didn't agree with your father, then why didn't you come? And don't tell me it's because he wouldn't let you. I know you and I know you could have found some way to get there," Petunia asked, becoming a bit angry. She knew she shouldn't be, but Petunia was never very fair when she was hurt.

  
  


"First of all, you don't know my father. It's not a good idea to get on his bad side . . . he . . . he's not very nice when he's angry and if I would have gone to your party he would have been angry . . . and if I wasn't there for him to take his anger out on, then he would hit my . . . my . . . I just couldn't risk his getting angry, okay?"

  
  


Petunia was beginning to piece together what she thought was Severus' background. She had suspected for a while now that one or maybe even both of his parents were violent. And now she realized it was his father. And it seemed that he liked to hit his wife. 

  
  


"But you're right," Severus continued, "That wasn't the only reason I didn't come. It's not that I agree with my father . . . it's just that I've seen first hand what can happen when two people from different magical backgrounds get together. My parents used to be in love, but over the years my father couldn't take it anymore. He began to hate my mother, and he . . . he changed. I just couldn't bear the fact that possibly one day that could happen to us."

  
  


He was afraid that he would turn into his father. That he would start out loving Petunia, but later resent her because of her inability to do magic, and he would hit her. Petunia was slowly understanding why Severus was the way he was, and her heart reached out to him.

  
  


Petunia slowly reached her hand out and gently placed it on top of Severus'. He looked up at her for the first time since he'd started talking. 

  
  


"Severus," Petunia said in a clear voice, "that would NEVER happen to us. Do you hear me? Never."

  
  


Before she knew what she was doing, Petunia was standing up, still holding onto Severus' hand and going to sit next to him. She was leaning in . . . she was going to kiss him . . .

  
  


Severus pulled away.

  
  


"You're right. That would never happen to us. Because we aren't together."

  
  


Petunia took a step back and turned away as her eyes filled with tears. She slowly nodded and without turning back walked out of the Hog's Head and made her way back to the castle.

  
  


**********

  
  


Petunia slowly closed the portrait behind her. The Fat Lady hadn't even lectured her, seeing her tear-streaked face. Unfortunately for Petunia, that wouldn't be the end of her crying that night.

  
  


"Where you been sweetie?" a voice behind her said without a hint of affection in it.

  
  


"Sirius!" Petunia said whirling around and looking at him.

  
  


He looked like he, too, had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess. And right now he was looking at her in such an accusing way that she felt a pain in her heart that rivaled the pain she felt while under the Cruciatus Curse.

  
  


Sirius just continued to look at her, obviously waiting for an explanation.

  
  


"What . . . what are you doing up Sirius?" Petunia asked, trying to avoid having to tell Sirius that she had been with Severus.

  
  


Sirius narrowed his eyes and held out a piece of paper.

  
  


"Funny thing is I was sleeping, right? And then this owl wakes me up and he has this letter. All it says is 'You might want to check on your girlfriend' so I decide to do just that. But imagine my surprise when I find you're not in your bed. Then I started thinking that the note I got was a lot like a ransom note, maybe Bellatrix had sent it, and she had come to finish what she started . . . "

  
  


"Oh Merlin. Sirius, I'm so sorry. I wasn't kidnaped . . ." Petunia broke in crying, but Sirius cut her off.

  
  


"Oh I realized that eventually. I'm just glad I didn't wake anyone else up when I got the letter. Can you imagine how frightened your sister would have been if she had found you gone? No, of course you didn't, because you weren't thinking of anyone except yourself!" Sirius shouted brushing tears from his face.

  
  


"Sirius . . . that's not true, please just listen to me," Petunia was saying, near hysterics now.

  
  


"Oh of course not. How silly of me, there is one other person you care about isn't there. The person you were with. Come on now Petunia, tell me who you were with," Sirius said so coldly it send a shiver down her back.

  
  


Petunia could tell that he already knew, but he wanted to hear it from her. She lowered her gaze to the floor and said barely above a whisper, "I was with Severus."

  
  


Sirius nodded and Petunia could hear his voice break as he said, "I already knew. But I just had to hear it."

  
  


"Wait a minute," Petunia said, starting to get a bit angry as something occurred to her, "That was you! You were spying on me again!"

  
  


Sirius looked up confused, "I didn't spy on you. I performed a clue finding spell so I could figure out where you had been taken and I found this." Sirius held out Severus' note. "I've been waiting for you to come back since then. I know that I said before that you could be friends with whoever you want, but I can't handle this. I can't handle you being friends with a guy you obviously have feelings for, a guy that you go to meet in the middle of the night. I just can't Petunia."

  
  


Sirius had seemed to lose most of his anger as he almost pleaded with Petunia. His black eyes were pleading with her. They really were very similar to Severus' eyes.

  
  


Petunia wanted to tell Sirius what he wanted to hear. She really, really wanted to. But she just couldn't.

  
  


"I can't not be friends with Severus. I just can't Sirius. I'm sorry."

  
  


Sirius sighed and said in a very shaky voice, "Then I can't be your boyfriend."

  
  


Petunia watched as Sirius dropped the papers he was holding and turned to walk back to his room. She wanted to call after him, but she couldn't. He was right. She couldn't date Sirius if she was friends with Severus, because she wasn't sure that that's all she wanted from Severus anymore. 

  
  


Petunia walked over to the letters Sirius had dropped on the floor and started to examine the one that had been sent to him when she heard a quiet voice behind her.

  
  


"How could you do that to him Petunia?"

  
  


"How long have you been standing there Lily?"

  
  


Petunia turned to face her sister who looked as if she was trying not to cry.

  
  


"Long enough to hear that you're throwing away the best relationship anyone could ever hope for," Lily said looking at her sister in confusion.

  
  


"But it wasn't. Not really. He could never understand," Petunia said thinking about what she and Severus had discussed.

  
  


"Understand what Petunia?" Lily asked confused.

  
  


"Nothing. You wouldn't understand either. No one understands, no one except . . . " Petunia trailed off.

  
  


"Except Severus? Is that what you're saying Petunia? I'm your sister . . . I understand you better than anyone. Whatever this is about, I can understand. I'm just asking you, as a sister, please don't throw away your happiness. Not for him."

  
  


"I thought you liked Severus," Petunia said looking at her sister strangely.

  
  


"I do. I do like Severus, but do you really think he's boyfriend material? Do you really think he's better for you than Sirius?"

  
  


"I don't know Lily! I don't know! All I know is that no one has understood me the way that Severus does. He understood what my being attacked MEANT. He understood how that made me feel!"

  
  


"Well maybe if you would talk to us and tell us how that made you feel, we could understand too!" Lily yelled in frustration at her sister.

  
  


"Don't you get it Lily? I didn't HAVE to tell him. He already knew. He understood that when that happened it affirmed the fact that I don't belong in this world," Petunia said through her tears.

  
  


"But you DO belong here Petunia! You do! Just because there is a small group of people who think you don't doesn't mean anything. And newsflash Petunia, those people don't like me much either," Lily cried.

  
  


"But you can defend against them. I can't. If someone tries to attack me, I can't do anything about it. And unlike muggles I KNOW that I'm in danger and there is STILL nothing I can do about it. Don't you get it Lily. I'm stuck in between two worlds, and I don't belong in either. You have magic, you belong here, even if some people think you don't. But where do I belong? WHERE?" Petunia said losing all bearings and beginning to sob uncontrollably.

  
  


Lily walked over to her sister and pulled her into a hug.

  
  


"I'm so sorry Petunia. I never realized this was how you felt. I mean I knew it was hard for you, but . . . I just didn't realize. But maybe if you explained it to Sirius, then he could understand," Lily said gently stroking her sister's hair.

  
  


"You still don't get it Lily. Even if I could make Sirius understand, he would still be Sirius. He would still be handsome and charming and popular. He would still belong, while I would be an outcast. I need to be with someone like me. I need to be with Severus."

  
  


Without waiting for a response from her sister, Petunia stood up and ran out of the portrait, ignoring the Fat Lady who called out after her about leaving in the middle of the night again.

  
  


She continued to run through the halls. She ran and ran and ran . . . right into Severus.

  
  


They both stood there, Petunia trying to catch her breath, Severus looking a bit stunned.

  
  


"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time and started chuckling.

  
  


"I'm sorry Petunia, I shouldn't have said that. I was just so upset. I mean I care about you so much and I just can't stand the fact that you're with Sirius. I couldn't kiss you knowing that you would be going back to him. I just couldn't."

  
  


"But you were right Severus. I was with Sirius and it would have been wrong for me to kiss you while I was with him. But I also shouldn't have walked away like that, I'm sorry."

  
  


"Wait a minute? Did you say was? Are you and Sirius not together anymore?" Severus said, sounding both excited and sorry at the same time.

  
  


"He found out I had gone to meet you and broke up with me when I said I couldn't stop being your friend. But the fact was, if he wouldn't have broken up with me, I would have broken up with him. It wasn't fair to him or me for us to be going out. Not when I cared about someone else as much as I do."

  
  


"Do you mean me?" Severus asked seriously.

  
  


Petunia smiled at his naivety and answered him by stepping closer and kissing him gently.

  
  


"So you mean me then?" Severus asked again, this time jokingly.

  
  


Petunia giggled and leaned in for another kiss as Severus took her hands in his when Severus stopped and looked down at her hands. She was still holding the note that Sirius had received.

  
  


"What's this?" Severus asked gently taking the note from her hand. He read it and looked up at her with wide eyes. "Who sent this?"

  
  


"I don't know," Petunia said shaking her head. Then suddenly she remembered how she had thought Sirius had been spying on her, well it turned out it wasn't Sirius, but . . .

  
  


"The person at the Hog's Head. The one I thought may have been spying on me. Maybe I was right. Maybe they sent this note," Petunia said getting scared.

  
  


"And they obviously thought that this would break you and Black up. So they either wanted to hurt you or Black," Severus said catching on.

  
  


"But what were they doing there in the Hog's Head just watching me. It's like they knew I would be there, like they were . . . "

  
  


"Like they were following you," Severus finished.

  
  


Petunia and Severus both looked at each other with fear in their eyes.

  
  


**********

  


A/N: Okay all you Sirius/Petunia fans, don't shoot me. I HAD to do it. I've had it planned this way for some time now. I hope you at least believe that it could have happened this way. Believe me it was hard for me to break them up, because I know I would have a hard time leaving someone as great as Sirius. I had originally considered having them have the "forbidden" fight here and break them up that way. But I think having Sirius break up with Petunia will work best for the story. But anyway, I'm not entirely sure what will be in the next chapter. I had originally planned to make it their fourth year, but I may end up breaking that into two chapters, because there will obviously be some changes in the group dynamic now that Sirius and Petunia broke up, and there will also be some problems that Severus and Petunia have to work through. So look forward to that stuff in the next couple of chapters. Please keep reading, and review!


	19. Chapter 19: Tension, Terror, and Ticklin...

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

  


A/N: Hey guys! SO sorry this update took so long. First I had some computer issues; I got a virus and had to take my computer in to get wiped. Then I got into this organization on campus that has been taking up a lot of my time, not to mention school work. Then, it was just a case of good old-fashioned writer's block. But here it is, hopefully you guys like it.

  


To my reviewers:

  


Maggie: I'm glad you liked the twist of putting Severus and Petunia together, I knew you would! And I think we all feel bad for Sirius, but hopefully I was able to make the break up believable.

  


Lovely-Lina1985: I'm glad you liked the dangerous tone I had hanging over the story. I tried to keep it in this chapter as well, but it is a little bit less. It was sad that so many people were hurt, and I hated doing it, but that's just how life goes sometimes. I hope you like this chapter, I think it's little less sad.

  


Allie: Well I'm glad you like Petunia and Severus together better. I was so afraid everyone was going to yell at me, but it seems that Severus has fans too! Yay for Severus!

  


Radioactivekitten: Did you like take notes while you read, because your comments are all in order! Hee hee! Sure, Sirius is open for you, of course you'd have to fight down millions of screaming fan girls, but I certainly wouldn't stand in your way! Ah, I was wondering who would ask that question. Here's the thing, Severus may not think exactly like the Slytherins, but he still has the Slytherin qualities. He didn't really know before that he wouldn't agree with the Slytherin viewpoints, so when the sorting hat saw his Slytherin like qualities, and placed him in that house, Severus didn't protest. Also, remember the sorting hat can see things that the person themself can't even see! Yeah, I felt weird making them have that serious conversation too, but, well Petunia is 14, not that that's much of a difference, and Severus, well, he's just a very intense person, and as you learn more about his background you'll see why he is so serious about this stuff. Aw, that break up was a little heartbreaking wasn't it? Unfortunately Petunia can't have them both, at least not right now. Ah . . . and I'm glad you liked Severus' little stupid moment. "You are talking about me, right?" hee hee! Yeah, Petunia is taking it a bit well, huh? Almost as if she's in denial. You won't see her freak out over it right now, but you will see someone else freak. And unfortunately there will be no telling to Dumbledore, because these kids are just too stupid to do that!

Krisalyn: Here's a new update for you. You seem to feel the same way as everyone else, poor Sirius, but yay for Severus. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

  


Bernie: YAY! New reviewer, whom I know! I'm glad you finally sat down and read my fic. I'm glad you think my characterization is good too, sometimes I'm afraid that I'm taking them out of character, but I really try my best. It's hard to work with some characters that are very shadowy in canon as it is. But yeah, the Sirius/Petunia breakup had to happen, and we do know where the story is going, but the twist is, how's it going to get there? Hee hee! I hope you like this chapter.

  


Rebecca: Another new reviewer whom I know. Hey I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad you like what I'm doing with James and Lily, even though nothing much has happened to them yet. This chapter there are some new developments though, so hopefully you'll like. 

  


Anyway, here's the new chapter, and for once it's not completely centered around Petunia! Shocking, I know. This story really is supposed to be about both Petunia and Lily, but lately it's been very Petunia-driven. But don't worry, in later chapters it will be almost entirely Lily-driven. But for now, a little bit of both!

  


Chapter 19: Tension, Terror, and Tickling

Tense would be a word that some people may use to describe the rest of Petunia's stay at Hogwarts. Of course, people like that are deaf, blind, and stupid. A normal person would use words like excruciating, unbearable, or insanely uncomfortable. Petunia opted for a combination of all three.

On her return to the common room, Lily had apologized and had blamed her unreasonableness on being woken up in the middle of the night. Though she had also been full of questions. She had wanted to know how it was that Severus was able to understand what she was going through when Lily wasn't. Unfortunately, Petunia couldn't answer those questions, not without spilling some of Severus' secrets.

  


Lily accepted that. Well she pretended to anyway, Petunia knew better. 

  


Lily was very good at hiding her feelings when she wanted to. Sure, most of the time she wore her emotions on her sleeve right where everyone could see them, and she was always one who was ready to tell you exactly how she felt about you. But when she didn't want you to know she was mad or sad or hurt, then she would withdraw in such a subtle way most people wouldn't notice. But Petunia did.

  


Lily could not understand why Petunia wouldn't talk to her. She and her sister used to be best friends. They would tell each other everything and now she could feel her withdrawing. She was leaving in three days to go back home. 

  


Lily glanced over at Petunia's bed where she was sleeping. It was probably two in the morning by now and Lily still hadn't been able to sleep. She just couldn't get over the fact that her sister couldn't talk to her anymore. She didn't ask to be a witch. She had actually been really happy before being a squib along with her sister. Lily loved being a witch and being able to do magic, but she also knew that it was her fault that Petunia had been attacked. If Lily hadn't have become a witch, Petunia would never have met Sirius and she never would have crossed Bellatrix.

  


Lily began to feel the tears fall down her cheek and quickly got out of bed and pulled a robe over her pajamas. The last thing she wanted was to wake Petunia up. Lily knew that Petunia didn't like talking about what had happened to her, at least not with her. She only hoped that she was talking to someone about it, because it wasn't good for her to bottle her feelings. 

  


Lily laughed to herself as she walked down into the common room. Here she was mentally chiding her sister for bottling feelings, when she herself was doing the same thing. Lily rolled her eyes inwardly at her own hypocrisy and let out a small giggle.

  


"Just get through having a laugh with your sister about what she did to Sirius?" a cold voice asked from one of the common room chairs.

  


Lily couldn't see who was there, but she knew James' voice well enough by now.

  


"James, would you just take off the invisibility quote. It freaks me out to hear a voice coming out of nowhere."

  


James obliged, though he was still sitting in a chair facing the fireplace so she could only see the back of his head.

  


"So is your bitch of a sister even up there, or is she off with her little snake?" James said with so much animosity Lily was a bit taken aback. But not so taken aback that she didn't notice that James had just called her sister a bitch.

  


"Don't EVER call her that again James. I mean it," Lily said with so much calmness James turned slightly to look at her.

  


Normally when Lily was angry she yelled. It was a different kind of anger that made her talk in a deadly calm whisper. James had never heard that tone from her, having only ever invoked her slightly annoyed, sometimes playful anger. This was just anger stemming from hatred. And he could see hatred in her eyes–– her slightly bloodshot eyes.

  


"You've been crying," James said, his voice softening a bit and allowing a note of concern to creep in.

  


"Yeah what if I have been?" Lily said raising an eyebrow at the concern in his voice, but not losing any of her attitude.

  


"Look Lily, you're obviously upset. The fact that you're up in the middle of the night and that you've obviously been crying shows that. So why don't we drop this pretend-hatred act and talk?" James said holding up his hands in a form of truce.

  


Lily, though, wasn't biting, "Who says I'm pretending?"

  


James sighed in frustration and said, "What? Do you want me to apologize for calling your sister a bitch? Fine. I'm sorry. I DO think what she did to Sirius was bitchy, but I'll admit that overall she's a nice person. You just have to understand that Sirius is my best friend and she hurt him bad. Think about it, if the situation was reversed and Sirius had broken Petunia's heart, what would you do?"

  


Lily slumped into the chair across from James in defeat. "I would probably have hexed him into the next century. Okay, I get your point. You don't like Petunia right now. But I don't see why you have to be so mean to me. And don't say you haven't been. I know that we fight a lot James, and you pick on me, but for the last few days, you've been downright mean."

  


James looked at Lily in surprise at the hurt note in her voice. He had always figured Lily didn't like him much and he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but that hurt him. He didn't like being so cliche, but the fact was he picked on her because he liked her. She was a smart, sweet, and with each passing year, beautiful girl. Even now with her slightly red eyes and messy hair, she was beautiful. He watched as her bright green eyes began to tear up again and his breath caught in his throat.

  


He reached out and took Lily's hand. "Listen Lily, I'm sorry. But you know, my best friend and your sister broke up. Your sister is now going out with someone I hate. Things are going to be different. Sirius isn't going to want to be around anyone that reminds him of Petunia, and that includes you. Our little group, it's history."

  


Lily pulled her hand away from James' and pulled at her hair violently. Her eyes filled with tears once more. "Merlin, this is just what we DON'T need right now. With everything that is going on, the last thing we need is for our group to be fighting. You know Petunia thinks someone is spying on her. She thinks that's how Sirius found out that she went and met Severus. The thing I can't figure out is why someone following her would want to break her and Sirius up, unless . . . "

Lily looked up at James with so much fear in her eyes he felt his heart stop in his chest, but he had no idea why.

  


"Sorry Lily, I don't follow what you're getting at," James said running his hand nervously through his hair.

  


"United we stand, divided we fall," Lily said quietly, almost as if she was talking to herself. Upon seeing James' clearly confused look Lily went on, "In muggle school we were learning about patriotic songs and what they can do for people during a time of war. We talked about songs in Britain, but also American songs. One of them was by this George Pope Morris guy, who wrote some song about the flag or something, but in it he said 'United we stand, divided we fall.' He was saying that in times of war everyone has to stand together or we'll lose."

  


James still looked completely befuddled and Lily sighed in frustration and said, "Remember what Petunia said that Bellatrix said. Something about a Dark Lord. There is a guy out there, a really evil guy, who is planning a war. And from what Amelia has been saying, it's a war against muggles and muggle-borns . . . and squibs. The best thing you can do in a war is divide those who will oppose you, and look at us James, our group was already nosing around where we didn't belong. Don't tell me you weren't dreaming of graduating from Hogwarts and joining the fight."

  


James nodded, finally catching on, "Yeah. Yeah, I was definitely ready to go out there and fight. And I suppose that's what the professors have been planning too. That's why we've been learning all about those curses and everything in DADA. So wait, you think this person who was following Petunia is working for this Dark Lord guy?"

  


"Probably. Though I doubt if they knew that Petunia was going to meet Severus. They just probably saw an opportunity to break up our group and took it. But I highly doubt that that's the only reason that Petunia was being followed, I mean it seems like the person kind of lucked out . . . "

  


"But the fact that this person knows Petunia was going out with Sirius . . . and knew what they're breaking up would do to us . . . " James said starting to catch on.

  


" . . . Means that it is someone who knows Petunia and us pretty well. AND probably knows that we were figuring stuff out, though not necessarily. Because this Lord guy will probably want to create discord wherever he can. Our knowing things could just be a coincidence," Lily finished.

  


"But maybe not," James said thoughtfully.

  


Suddenly Lily burst into tears across from James. James looked at her in shock, not really sure what he should do. Being a typical guy, he sort of freaked out when girls started crying. So he did the only thing he could think of. He got up and sat next to Lily and put his arm around her. She leaned into his embrace and began to cry harder, making his nightshirt soggy.

  


"Lily, Lily, it's okay. Please don't cry. I'm not good with crying. I know how to handle you when you're screaming at me, but this crying stuff. I'm not used to that," James said which made Lily giggle a little through her tears, which had been James' intent.

  


"I'm sorry . . . I just, I'm scared James," Lily said between sniffles. James hugged her tighter and tried to reassure her, but she just went on. "Someone is following my sister James. Someone who KNOWS her. And I just keep thinking it's that horrible Bellatrix, and you know what she did to her James. You know how dangerous she is . . . she's in so much danger, and it's . . . it's m-my fault."

  


At this Lily's sobs grew louder and James was afraid that she might wake the others up. He tried his best to quiet her, but he wasn't really successful, so he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell that would shield anyone outside of the common room from hearing her. He wasn't as skilled at charms as Lily was, but he figured that his charm would be strong enough to at least make her sobs seem quieter.

  


After doing the spell he pulled Lily's face up to meet his and said very slowly and clearly, "What happened to Petunia is NOT your fault. Do you hear me Lily, Petunia being in danger is NOT your fault. Just like it's not Sirius' fault. You know he blamed himself for what happened to Petunia too."

  


Lily looked up, her green eyes glowing even more fiercely against the vivid red the whites of her eyes had become, "But that's ridiculous."

  


James rolled his eyes, "Of course it's ridiculous. And it's ridiculous for you to think that it is your fault too. What happened to Petunia was one person's fault. The person holding the wand that attacked her, Bellatrix. And maybe a little bit Narcissa, and that Lord guy. But it was most certainly not yours or Sirius' or Petunia's or anyone else's fault. Yes, Petunia is in danger now, but even if she had never met any of us or been your sister, the fact that she is a squib puts her in danger."

  


"But . . . if I hadn't have come here . . ." Lily started.

  


"Then maybe it would have taken longer for danger to find her, but eventually it would have. Lily, I'm serious. If you keep blaming yourself you're just going to go insane. And Petunia will probably start feeling worse that what is happening to her is making you feel bad."

  


"I know. It's just, I wish there was a way she could protect herself," Lily said, calming down a bit.

  


"Well, we'll just have to protect her the best we can. I know right now that the group is going to be divided. But eventually Sirius will get over this, and even if right now he feels like he hates Petunia, I know that he loves her. He doesn't just care for her, he loves her, that's why it hurts so bad right now. But if she was ever in danger, he would be there to protect her in an instant, and so would I, so would Remus, and Peter, and Amelia, and Alice, and the Professors, and everyone. She's safe Lily, so please don't worry yourself so much."

  


Lily looked at James and smiled. Then she threw her arms around him in an insanely tight hug. He gently unwound her arms from around his neck and smiled back at her. Then he did something that he would later attribute to the emotions they had just shared. He would say that he was only trying to comfort her, or that he was just so confused by everything he had just learned. But at that moment there wer no explanations. There was no thought. There were only emotions. James leaned forward and kissed Lily.

  


Lily hadn't expected that at all. She was very grateful to James for making her feel better and it was true that he she had hugged him, maybe a little too tightly. But that didn't mean she had wanted him to kiss her. Though she noticed that she wasn't exactly stopping the kiss either. In fact she felt a little light headed, and was grateful that she was sitting down, for she was sure if she hadn't been that she would have fallen over. The feel of James' arms around her was comforting. A comfort that she felt she really needed right now. But then, all at once, her senses came flooding back to her.

  


She pushed James away and saw that his cheeks were slightly flushed, and she could tell from the heat radiating off her face that hers probably were as well. She tried to catch her breath so she could offer some sort of explanation, but instead she just jumped up, mumbled that she had to go and ran up the stairs to her dorm room.

  


James sat in the chair in the same shocked position he had been previously and slowly put his hand up to his lips and smiled, looking in the direction Lily had run.

  


Lily, upon reaching her room, threw herself on her bed and thanked Merlin that no one had woken up. She didn't know how she would have explained her flushed and flustered appearance. Her heart was still racing and she couldn't really think straight. She had just kissed James Potter. James Potter had been her first kiss. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it. This was definitely NOT something that should have happened, not now, not with life being in the shambles it was in.

  


She would just pretend it never happened. Yes, that was what she would do. The next morning she would see James and they would go on treating each other with disdain as usual. He and Sirius would glare at Petunia, Petunia would look guilty while Lily glared right back at them. Amelia and Alice would look uncomfortable, while Remus and Peter would shoot sympathetic glances at Sirius and then at Petunia and then at Sirius again. And all of the Gryffindors sans Lily would glare pointedly at Severus. Yes, everything would be completely normal. Nothing had changed.

  


And Lily actually fell asleep, believing that unbelievable lie.

  


**********

  


Something was different. Petunia couldn't put her finger on it, but there was definitely something different at breakfast that morning. Meals had been tense ever since the night Petunia and Sirius had broken up, but this morning there was even more tension. But it was different.

  


Petunia looked at Lily who was staring down at her oatmeal. She glanced down the table at where the boys were sitting (the boys sat at one end, the girls at the other, so as to decrease the risk of arguments) and saw James staring in their direction. No, scratch that, staring at Lily. She looked back at Lily and could see her green eyes slyly looking down the table, and her cheeks turning an interesting shade of red.

  


Petunia looked from James to Lily, and from Lily to James until finally understanding dawned on her face. Her eyes opened wide and she stared at her younger sister. Lily finally looked up at Petunia, and seeing the look on her face immediately looked away again. But Petunia wasn't going to let Lily off the hook that easily.

  


"Lily, hon, can you come with me to see Professor Zabini. He's not at breakfast and I wanted to ask him about getting special permission to mix potions at home. I figured he would know who I would need to write to."

  


Lily, knowing her sister well enough to know she just wanted to get her alone, replied, "Now Petunia, you know Hogwarts well enough to find your own way to Professor Zabini's office. You don't need me."

  


Lily smiled sweetly at her sister and looked back down at her food. But Petunia just let a wicked grin play across her face and said, "Well dear sister, if you don't want to come, I could always wait until later when all of us girls can go find Professor Zabini. How's that?"

  


Alice and Amelia looked up at having been mentioned, not really understanding the look of horror that suddenly crossed Lily's face.

  


"Hey Lily, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost, and Nearly-Headless Nick isn't even around," Alice said putting a comforting hand on Lily's.

  


"No, no Alice. I'm fine. I just realized how rude I was being. Making Petunia go to find Professor Zabini all by herself. Of course I'll go with you," Lily said and as Amelia and Alice stood to join them she shouted, "NO! I mean, no need for all of us to go barging in on the professor. We'll catch up with you girls later, okay?"

  


Amelia and Alice looked at Lily strangely, but then sat back down.

  


As Lily and Petunia left, Amelia leaned over and whispered to Alice, "I swear, ever since Petunia and Sirius broke up, everyone has been acting positively nutty."

  


Alice nodded in agreement and sighed, while Amelia looked sadly down the table at Remus.

  


**********

  


"Okay Petunia, that was very subtle of you, what do you want?" Lily said when the two girls had made it far enough from the great hall.

  


"What happened between you and James?" Petunia asked bluntly, never really being one to beat around the bush.

  


Lily instantly turned a shade of red that rivaled the brightness of her hair and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

  


Petunia rolled her eyes and gently shoved her sister, "What do you take me for Lily? Some kind of blind moron? He can't stop looking at you, and you can't stop blushing. Something happened. And judging from the fact that how you're acting is a new thing, something happened last night."

  


Lily closed her eyes and quickly said, "Wesortofmaybekindakissed."

  


"What?" Petunia asked with a wicked gleam in her eye, having understood what her sister said, but wanting her to say it clearly.

  


"We kissed, okay!" Lily exploded throwing her hands up in the air, and then immediately covering her mouth, her bright green eyes wide with embarrassment.

  


Petunia tried to contain her smile. She pulled her lips in so that it looked like she had none. She pinched the side of her leg, hoping the pain would curb her laughter. But she couldn't stop it. Her smile broke and she burst into laughter.

  


"Petunia!" Lily said with annoyance, though slightly giggling herself, "This isn't funny!"

  


"Yes . . . it . . . is!" Petunia said clutching her sides and sliding to the floor. But when she looked up and saw Lily glaring at her she curbed her laughter and said, "Lily, I'm not really laughing at you, I'm just happy for you. Seriously."

  


"Why? Why would you be happy? This is terrible!" Lily said twisting a strand of hair around her finger, a nervous habit she had had since she was about three.

  


Petunia looked at her sister with a frown, "But why, Lily? Why is this terrible? It's obvious that you two like each other. Everyone else realized it. We even had bets going on when you two would get together."

  


Lily rolled her eyes at the bets statement, but then got serious again, "But Petunia, I don't think I do like him. I mean I like him as a friend, most of the time, but as a boyfriend? Especially with everything that's going on, I mean it's not a good idea. And James should know that. If he and I were to go out right now, Sirius would kill him. The boy is completely heartbroken over you; he wants nothing to do with you, which means he wants nothing to do with me either. And besides, like I said, I don't even like James like that."

  


Petunia rolled her eyes inwardly. If Lily didn't want to see something that was right in front of her, then she wouldn't see it. The girl was stubborn. But, Petunia refused to be inadvertently blamed for their not getting together. She had already ruined one relationship, she wasn't going to be blamed for ruining another.

  


"Okay Lily. If you say you don't like him, then you don't like him, but don't use Sirius or me as an excuse. And if he asks you out, you remember that. You tell him that you just don't see him like that, because the last thing I need is James hating me as much as Sirius does. He already kind of hates me because of what I did to Sirius, but if he really likes you, and you don't go out with him because of all this, then he'll hate me even more."

  


"Oh, Petunia, I didn't mean to . . . "

  


Petunia held up her hand to silence Lily, "I know you didn't. Just really think about this. If you DO like James, you shouldn't let what is going on in the group stop you from going out with him. All I want is for you to be happy, and deep down I'm sure that's all Sirius wants, for both you and James to be happy."

  


"But I don't like him Petunia," Lily said emphatically.

  


Petunia just nodded, not believing her younger sister for a minute.

  


**********

  


"Professor Zabini said that he would write to the Ministry of Magic to get special permission for me to be able to work on potions, as long as my parents agree to supervise me, isn't that great?" Petunia was saying to Severus as they made their way towards Hogsmeade. 

  


It was Petunia's last night at Hogwarts and she and Severus were going to spend it together, in Hogsmeade. He had said that when he took her there last week, he had wanted to have fun, and while they did have a serious conversation that lead to their getting together, they hadn't really had any fun. He was determined to make that up to her.

  


"That's wonderful Petunia," Severus said, slightly preoccupied with the fact that he was currently holding her hand. He still had trouble believing that Petunia was his girlfriend.

  


"He kept saying that it would be a shame for me to waste my gift of potion making just because I'm not allowed into wizarding school. He also said that I have a very capable potions teacher in the form of my current boyfriend. Now how did he come to know that, Sevi dear?" Petunia said smirking at her companion.

  


Severus scowled and said, "Don't ever call me that again _'Tunia_!"

  


Petunia gave an equally menacing scowl, but was unable to hold it and started giggling. "Okay, truce. I won't ever call you Sevi again if you remember that no one is allowed to shorten my name. But come on, how does Professor Zabini know about us?"

  


At this Petunia could have sworn Severus' normally sallow skin turned the slightest shade of pink. "I may have mentioned it to him . . . when he asked me why I was smiling . . . since he'd never seen me smile before."

  


Severus said, admitting to more as Petunia continued to smile widely at him.

  


"Aw, you were bragging about me. To a teacher. How sweet, and pathetic," Petunia said grinning wickedly.

  


Severus just scowled some more, though Petunia could tell he was trying his hardest not to smile.

  


Petunia decided to change the subject, since Severus did seem to be getting a little annoyed, more so than usual that is. "So, seriously, would you consider helping me with my potions. Professor Zabini kept saying that you were the most skilled potions student in the school, even over the 7th year N.E.W.T. students."

  


At this Severus scowl turned into what suspiciously resembled a smirk, "Well I _have_ been brewing potions since I was about three years old."

  


Petunia raised an eyebrow at Severus and said, "Careful, sweetie, you keep that look on your face and people will start mistaking you for Malfoy."

  


That had the desired effect of turning the smirk back into a scowl and Petunia giggled and said, "I much prefer the scowl anyway. I like my men dark and brooding."

  


She rolled her eyes to accentuate the sarcasm and grabbed Severus hand. "Seriously though Severus, would it kill you to smile once in a while? I mean, you are in the company of glorious me, I'm amazed that you aren't grinning like a moron."

  


Severus lips twitched upwards, but he still managed to hold back a smile. "You'll just have to learn to deal with the fact that I don't smile, Petunia. I've decided smiling is for girls and idiots, not saying that girls are idiots or anything like that," Severus finished quickly seeing the appalled look on Petunia's face.

  


Petunia sighed and pretended to look very sad, "Well, that's just a shame Severus, cause I guess that means I'll have to resort to . . . _tickling_!"

  


Petunia lunged at Severus, but he was too quick for her, pulling out his wand and shouting "_Rictusempra_!"

  


Petunia immediately fell to the ground in peals of laughter. Severus stood over her, this time unable to hold in his grin.

  


"Okay . . . okay . . . I give in . . . stop," Petunia managed in between giggles.

  


Severus lifted the spell and said, "You forget that I have the advantage when it comes to tickling."

  


"Yeah, well just wait until I get that wand away from you. We'd see who would win at a good old fashioned muggle tickling contest!" Petunia said, slightly annoyed at Severus.

  


They walked along in silence with Petunia occasionally muttering under her breath something about cheating and breaking little sticks in half.

  


By the time they had arrived in Hogsmeade though, all was forgiven and the two made their way over to the Three Broomsticks. They had decided in advance to avoid the Hog's Head, hoping that if Petunia's stalker was out and about he or she would have trouble hiding from them, because it was out of the ordinary for people to keep their hoods up in the more lively pub. They were running the risk of getting caught out of school, because there were more people in the Three Broomsticks, but they hoped that they would be able to blend in.

  


Petunia had a moment of deja vu while Severus went to get them some butterbeers while she tried to find a table. Remembering what had happened the last time this same scene played out, Petunia looked around suspiciously. Fortunately she didn't see anyone who appeared to be watching her. She sat down and closed her eyes for a moment trying to sense if anyone was watching her, but when she felt nothing, she opened her eyes satisfied.

  


Severus came over with the butterbeers and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

  


"I'm just glad to see that I'm not being followed this time," Petunia replied looking up at her boyfriend.

  


Severus looked like he was about to say something when there was a commotion in an adjoining room. Petunia leaned back in her chair so she could see into the room more clearly, but all she could see was a bunch of shouting men. From the way they were stumbling about she deduced that they were drunk.

  


"What's in there?" Petunia asked putting her chair legs back on the floor before she toppled over.

  


"It's a bucking broomstick. It has a spell on it to keep it jumping and rolling. You have to try to get on it and then stay on it for as long as possible. I doubt any of those guys are succeeding though; they sound pretty out of it."

  


Just as Severus finished saying that the men began filing out of the room, complaining about impossible games.

  


Petunia looked up at Severus with a gleam in her eye and said, "Come on! Let's go try it!"

  


Severus looked at Petunia as if she had grown a second head. "You're kidding, right? You don't actually think you could mount that thing, do you? It's crazy. You'd end up hurting yourself."

  


"No I wouldn't, because I'm not doing it, you are," Petunia said grabbing Severus' hand and dragging him into the side room, which had completely emptied by then.

  


"You're insane Petunia. I may be an excellent potion maker, and be amazing at charms and transfiguration and all those other wand classes, but my flying skills are sub par," Severus said begrudgingly.

  


"Oh come on! You don't have to know how to fly, you just have to be able to mount and then hold on for dear life!"

  


"Yes, because that sounds so reassuring," Severus rolled his eyes at Petunia who was smiling hopefully at him and sighed, "Fine. Here, hold my cloak."

  


As soon as Severus began to approach the broom it began bucking like mad. He rolled his sleeves up and lunged towards the broom . . . and immediately ended up on his back while Petunia fell over laughing.

  


Severus stood up again and scowled at the broom. He narrowed his eyes and lunged again, this time successfully grabbing a hold of it, but still having trouble mounting it. Meanwhile, Petunia continued to laugh; she was laughing so hard she was afraid she might wet herself.

  


After being thrown off the broom for the second time, Severus' scowl was approaching a dangerous zone, and when he grabbed the broom it spun around in a circle, but Severus' momentum allowed him to swing his leg over and he mounted the broomstick. Petunia stopped laughing and she smiled at her boyfriend, who had a satisfied, genuine grin on his face. After a few moments Severus was thrown from the broom again, but his grin remained and Petunia glowed with happiness.

  


**********

  


Petunia entered the common room, still giggling to herself about Severus' exploits on the broom.

  


"Well I'm glad to see you're happy at least."

  


Petunia turned to see Remus sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace, looking very tired, and not just in the sleepy way.

  


"Hey Remus. I didn't see you there," Petunia said hesitantly. Both Remus and Peter had remained fairly neutral during the past few days. Neither one of them spoke to Petunia, but they also weren't rude to her. So now, Petunia wasn't really sure what to expect from Remus.

  


Remus seemed to sense the fear in Petunia's voice so he gestured toward the seat across from him and said, "I don't want to fight with you Petunia. I just wanted to talk. I'm a bit concerned."

  


Petunia sat down, not really feeling reassured. However, it was very hard to walk away from Remus, especially when he was being so serious.

  


"Now I know that I'm primarily Sirius' friend, and you may think that I'm saying the things I'm about to say for his benefit, but I swear to you that's not my intention. I've come to see you as a bit of a sister, you and Lily both, and I only want you to be happy. I'd prefer it if your happiness meant my friend's happiness as well, but I know that's not necessarily how things will work out."

  


Petunia just nodded, wondering what in the world Remus was getting at.

  


"How well do you really know Severus?" 

  


Petunia hadn't really expected that, but was immediately on the defensive. "I know him about as well as I knew Sirius."

  


Petunia raised an eyebrow haughtily at Remus who held up his hands to calm her down.

  


"I told you Petunia, I'm not trying to attack. It was just a question, but your answer is fair enough. It's not my place to tell you who you can and can't see, I just wanted to tell you that you should be careful. You may not know Severus as well as you think you do, and . . . " Remus paused as if trying to think of how to best word what he was going to say next, " . . . his background is complicated, and I'm willing to bet his future will become even more complicated. I'm just asking you to be careful, as a friend."

  


Petunia looked at Remus oddly and asked, "What are you talking about? What do you know that I don't?"

  


Remus stood then and began to walk towards the stairs leading to the boys' dorms, "I'm sorry I can't tell you that Petunia. Just please, be careful."

  


Petunia watched Remus climb the stairs with a look of bewilderment on her face. She had no idea what the boy had been trying to tell her, but she sure was worried.

  


**********

A/N: Uh oh! What's up with Remus? You'll find out eventually! So what did you guys think of James' and Lily's little encounter. That was another unplanned moment that just kind of came out as I wrote. I'll be resolving the questions hanging up in the air about that in the next chapter, which will be Year 4. There may be some summer stuff beforehand, and Year 4 may be broken into two chapters, I haven't decided yet. But get ready for some crazy intense Sirius/Severus confrontations. Okay, that's enough of what's to come, cause I'm not entirely sure yet. We're entering the hazy part of my story, in about 5 chapters or so, everything is meticulously planned out, until then though, I'm just kind of writing as I go. I don't know when the next update will be. I'll try to have it within a week, but I'm crazy busy with school right now, so we'll see. But send reviews. Lots of reviews motivate me to update! :)


	20. Chapter 20: It Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Hey, look at me . . . this update only took me a week and a half. I would have had it up sooner, but I ended up making a bit longer than originally anticipated. I put in some stuff in this chapter that I hadn't planned on introducing until later, but I think the story has been dragging a bit and I decided to speed things along. Anyway, your reviews did help me work hard so thanks to all of you who reviewed.

Allie: I'm glad you liked the chapter. There's not really much Lily/James in this chapter, though Lily does talk about James. But don't worry, there will be a point later in the story where there's a whole lot of Lily/James, but for now it will be very minimal interaction at all . . . they're moving into the phase where Lily hates him. Sorry. I hope you like the rest of the story though.

Chprincess: Yay! A new reviewer! I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry I will eventually incorporate what goes on in the books, but it won't be what anyone expects. And there really aren't many Petunia stories out there, I wish there were though so ff.net would include Petunia in the character list! And I'm glad you liked the James/Lily stuff in the last chapter. I figured people would like that since Lily/James is so popular amongst the Harry Potter fans. Anyway, I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

Bernie: Yay, I'm glad that my portrayal is so close to the original. I guess I do get the characters. It helps that I'm so obsessed with everything Harry Potter! :) But yeah, I'm glad you like it so far, and hopefully you'll like this chapter too.

Rebecca: I'm glad you like my story so much. I hope I didn't make you wait to long for this chapter and I hope you like it as much as the rest of the chapter.

Krisalyn: Yeah, yay for James and Lily, though you're right, nothing is coming from that yet. And yay for Severus, but some stuff goes down this chapter that may through a wrench into the work. I'm so mean! Oh, and don't worry, what Remus knows will come into play soon. I know he's not in the story a whole lot right now, but he will be VERY important in the future.

Radioactivekitten: Don't worry, I take notes when I read sometimes too. It helps give better reviews, because then I can remember what I read. I take notes when I watch TV sometimes too. And about Lily, yeah she does figure stuff out, but that's cause she's smart. I like to think of her as the Hermione of the group . . . not exactly the same as Hermione obviously, but smart and observant like her. I'm glad I fulfilled your daily dose of fluff; my work is complete. Not a whole lot of fluff this chapter . . . though there are some little things. And as I said up there, Remus will be explained eventually. And don't worry about not reviewing right away, I like when the reviews are spread out then each time I check my mail there's something there for me to read!

PalmTreeBlood: Yay for new reviewers! I'm glad you like the Lily/James stuff, that really went over well with everyone! I hope you like the other aspects of the story too though, since this isn't exactly a James/Lily centric fic.

Anyway, I have some exciting news guys. Someone approached me through email about translating my story into French, so now it exists in French . . . so if any of you read French, feel free to read the translated version for translators! Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**********

Chapter 20: It Begins

Lily had never been happier to be home from Hogwarts. She always missed her family, of course, but she also greatly enjoyed her time at her school of magic, but the end of her third year had been very trying.

The trouble of course started with Petunia and Sirius' breakup, but what really threw the whole dynamic into the fire was James and Lily's relationship, or more precisely lack thereof. 

A few days after Petunia had left, James finally worked up the courage to talk to Lily about the kiss they had shared. Lily had done a wonderful job of avoiding him, but one day after potions her bag split and when she told her friends to go on without her while she gathered her things, James cornered her.

It was an awkward conversation, as that initial conversation after a first kiss always is, and James had ended it by asking Lily if she wanted to go out with him, as his girlfriend. When he had asked this, her heart had stopped and her breath caught in her throat, and for a brief moment, she almost said yes. Almost.

Instead she gave him a long speech about how great he was, and while he annoyed her 95% of the time, she really did care about him, but she just couldn't see herself with him. Not right now. She tried very hard to avoid bringing up Petunia or Sirius and she just let him know that she didn't have those kinds of feelings for him.

James did not take it well.

From that day forward, he was a nightmare to be around. He and Sirius both had become absolute jerks. At first Lily had tried to excuse the two Gryffindors, explaining away their antics as expressions of the pain they were going through, but as the months wore on, and the pranks got meaner, her sympathy for them waned.

Not surprisingly, Severus became the target of most of their pranks. They would hex him any time his back was turned and Lily had taken to sitting next to him in potions so that she could block him from a clear shot. While James was clearly still angry with Lily, hardly talking to her, and when he did only to insult her, neither he nor Sirius would dare to jinx her. For one, James still liked her, even if he was angry with her, and for two, Lily was easily the most skilled student in Charms in the third year, if not in the whole school, and she knew several very legal charms that neither boy wanted pointed at them.

However, Lily knew more than anything that the reason they didn't hex her was because they had a certain affinity toward her, because Severus could certainly perform his share of hexes back in retaliation, but that didn't stop them.

Severus did retaliate, though not as often as Lily would have expected. Lily suspected this had something to do with Petunia, and received confirmation in the form of a letter. Apparently Petunia urged Severus not to retaliate, mostly out of guilt. She confided in Lily that she just couldn't encourage Severus to fight back because of how guilty she felt about breaking Sirius' heart. But at the same time she felt guilty about subjecting Severus to the torture he went through. Lily didn't have the heart to tell her that while Severus didn't fight back all of the time, he still threw his share of hexes at Sirius and James.

Remus, Peter, Alice, and Amelia had become caught in the middle of all this, the girls more than the boys. Peter was always ready to throw a hex back at Severus when Severus tried to retaliate, though he never initiated a duel. Remus on the other hand always seemed very hesitant to hex Severus, and Lily had only seen him do it once, after asking Severus several times to put his wand down. After the spell had been cast, Remus had a look of utter sorrow on his face, and Severus looked shocked. When Lily helped him up and started to ask what that was all about, he just brushed her off.

But what made the feud worse than it could possibly be was Malfoy. He had seemingly taken an interest in Severus, and liked to demonstrate his friendship by cursing James and Sirius whenever possible. Narcissa occasionally tried to get in on it too, but was usually quickly dispatched. Severus repeatedly told Malfoy that he could handle himself, but the tall blond would go on and on about house unity until Severus had no choice but to relent. He was just thankful that Malfoy never turned his wand on any of the other Gryffindors.

Lily, however, was not thankful for this, she was just concerned. She could completely understand Malfoy hexing the Gryffindors and using Severus as a reason to do it, but the fact that he only hexed those who bothered Severus puzzled her. Lucius Malfoy was not someone who would just be friends with someone for the heck of it. He was getting chummy with Severus for a reason, and Lily wanted to know what that reason was.

  


Lily was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She had almost forgotten that she was sitting in her room at home. Here she was back from the worst semester at Hogwarts yet, and she still managed to find her mind going back there.

"Come in," Lily called from where she was lying on her back on her bed, with her head hanging off the edge.

The upside down figure of her mother opened the door and walked toward her. Lily rolled over so that she could see her mother upright.

"Hey Honey," Renee said pulling a plate of cookies out from behind her back, "I just thought you would like some of my oatmeal raisin cookies. And I thought we could talk. It seems like I never get to talk to you anymore, ever since you started school."

Lily looked up at her mom and smiled. It was true, Lily hadn't had a nice conversation just her and her mom in ages, which really made her sad. She and her mom used to be insanely close.

"Sure Mom. Take a seat," Lily said, gesturing around her room, which amazingly enough was already quite messy, and she had only been home for a few hours.

Her trunk had been opened and clothes had been strewn about. There were textbooks randomly thrown around her room, and her wand was placed in a vase, devoid of water, luckily.

Lily could tell her mom was trying to hold back a lecture, and instead pulled her wand out of her apron and waved it muttering a spell which sent Lily's clothes flying into her bureau and her books into her bookcase.

"That's much better," Renee said smiling and sitting down on her youngest daughter's bed, "But don't tell your father I did that. I'll never hear the end of it. He'll say I'm going soft, but I figure one magical cleaning of your room a decade is warranted."

Lily giggled and promised not to tell her dad. She took a cookie and said, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Renee turned away from her daughter and started twirling a piece of hair around her finger, and Lily smiled at the familiar nervous habit she must have inherited.

"Well . . . I was just kind of curious as to what happened between you and James," Renee said trying to sound as casual as possible.

Lily's face immediately began to color to the point where it was hard to tell where her face stopped and her hair began, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was just talking to Mrs. Potter and when she said something about coming over to visit, James yelled in the background that there was no way he was coming over here. At first I assumed it was because Petunia had broken up with his best friend . . . oh don't look at me like that Lily, your sister and I do talk . . . but then he specifically said he didn't want to see you. Why would he say that dear, I always got the feeling that he liked you?"

Lily silently cursed herself for having such a nosy mother. Then she giggled inwardly at her hypocrisy. Apparently the hair twirling wasn't the only thing she'd picked up from her mom.

"Well, if you must know Mom, that's the problem. He likes me, but I don't like him. Not like that anyway, and he's been pretty mad at me ever since I said that I wouldn't go out with him," Lily said, not looking at her mother and purposefully leaving out the kiss. 

"You mean you don't like him?" her mother asked with a clearly shocked look on her face, which she quickly tried to hide.

"No! Why does everyone keep asking that?" Lily said throwing her hands up in the air, "And besides even if I did before, I certainly don't know, he's become even more impossible than he was before. He and Sirius think they are so big and bad, and they are always tormenting poor Severus . . . "

Renee shook her head sadly, "It's a shame. They are both such nice boys. It's amazing what jealousy will do. But about this Severus, what do you think of him Lily? Is he a nice boy?"

"What's it been, three hours? And you're already grilling Lily for information on my boyfriend?" Petunia said pushing the door open, though she had a grin on her face, "You sure are nosy Mom."

  


"She could say the same about you, Petunia. How long have you been standing out there? Eavesdropper!" Lily said lightly tossing a pillow at her sister.

"Well I heard Severus' name and my ears perked up . . . and I may have been listening long enough to hear that it isn't just this generation that thinks you like James! Just admit it already Lily!" Petunia said, then upon looking around the room she continued, "Blimey! What happened in here? I can actually see the floor!"

Renee burst out laughing while Lily mumbled about not being that messy.

"What's that beautiful music I hear? Oh it's just the laughter of my enchanting wife," Bruce said sticking his head into Lily's room.

Renee colored slightly at the compliment and Lily and Petunia smiled at one another. They adored the fact that their parents were still so much in love. They always looked at each other with googly eyes whenever they thought no one else was looking; it was really sweet.

"Bruce, I was just trying to have a nice talk with my youngest daughter, when my older daughter here nosed in on it," she said while pulling Petunia into a hug to show her that she was not actually annoyed at her presence.

"Well, I was just wondering where my three favorite women in the world were. And finding you all in here makes me nervous. You could be conspiring against me. I hate being outnumbered. With you three and Misty, it's amazing I . . . "

"You called for Misty, Master Evans?" Misty suddenly popped up beside Bruce making him jump slightly.

"Bruce, Misty. And no, I was just saying that including you, that's four women against one man in this house. It's a little unfair," Bruce said immediately correcting the house elf. He knew it wouldn't do any good, but every member of the family continually corrected her anyway.

"Sorry Master Bruce. And you need not worry, Misty is not against you, nor is Misty really a woman, Misty is just a humble house elf, neither man nor woman," Misty said, crouching down to brush some dust off of Bruce's shoe.

"You are SO a woman, well at least a female elf. And he knows you're not against him. Neither are we, he was just playing around," Lily said shaking her head. She really wished that she could find out why Misty was so scared. It wasn't like all house elves were as bad as she was. Misty just always seemed so . . . frightened.

"Misty does not understand the joke, but she would never be against her Masters. Even if she wanted to, she could not do something to hurt her Masters. Even her old Masters who . . . who . . . "

Suddenly Misty burst into tears and Lily and Petunia crouched down beside her and hugged her. That was the closest Misty had ever come to talking about her old family. Being set free had been so traumatic for her. And to know that even now she held those horrible people up to be her masters, whoever they were, it just made Lily sick. 

As the rest of her family tried their best to make Misty feel better, Lily stood up and pulled her wand from the vase it was in. For some reason hearing Misty talk about her old owners, even briefly, made her scared. Every day she was coming to realize more and more that there were evil people out there, and her wand was the only thing that could protect her from them; the only thing that could protect Misty . . . and Petunia. She looked at her sister on the floor clutching Misty and realized how innocent they both were. She gripped her wand tighter, and made a silent promise.

**********

"How is that possible?" Petunia squealed in excitement as she knelt down on the floor in front of her fireplace.

"My father's going out of town for some business thing, for a whole week. So I asked Mom if I could go over to your house for dinner, so I could meet your parents, and she said yes," Severus' head said from the fire place. He had a genuine grin on his face, and Petunia knew that she had probably never smiled so big in her life.

"Oh that's wonderful! My parents have been absolutely hounding me to invite you over. Lily too, but I couldn't tell them why you couldn't come, so I had to keep making stuff up. They will be so happy to meet you though."

  


The smile instantly fell from Severus' face and he asked, "But, what if they don't like me?"

Petunia smiled at how adorable he looked with that scared little boy look on his face and said, "Don't be crazy, they'll love you, just . . . they'll love you, really . . . but I'm going to go tell them that you're coming on Saturday, so they can prepare."

Petunia cut the conversation off quickly, hoping that Severus hadn't noticed, and ran up to her room. She had almost said, "just like I do" when she was telling Severus that her parents would love him, and that had freaked her out. She didn't know why she almost said it, but she couldn't help feeling that it was true. She then told herself that she was only 14 years old, and she couldn't possibly love him. Not yet, not this soon.

**********

"Mom! Calm down. It's just my boyfriend, it's not like we're having the Minister of Magic over or something," Petunia called out from the bathroom where she was finishing curling her hair. 

Renee had been throwing cleaning spells around like nobody's business all morning, and Petunia was afraid that if she didn't stop she'd scrub the house down into nothingness.

"I'm sorry honey. I just want to make a good impression. This boy is important to you, isn't he?" Renee said, putting her wand down for a moment.

"Yeah. Of course he is. But I don't get it, you never acted like this with Sirius," Petunia said, squirming a little at mentioning her ex.

"Well the first time he came here, he wasn't your boyfriend was he? By the time he was he had already had his first impression," Renee said pulling her daughter into a hug and turning to cast a polishing spell on the bathtub.

Petunia rolled her eyes and walked down the hall to see if Lily was ready. She pushed open the door to find the room looking like a hurricane hit it; in other words, everything was completely normal.

  


"Well at least one room in this place looks the way it's supposed to," Petunia said managing to smile and look disapproving at the same time. Whether she wanted the place to look normal or not, it still didn't change the fact that she wasn't a fan of the mess.

Petunia stepped over a pile of clothes and around a stack of records before finally finding her sister sitting hidden behind a particularly large pile of clothes, writing in her diary.

"Hey Flower Sis, you almost ready?" Petunia asked plopping down next to Lily.

Lily looked up and grinned widely, "We haven't called each other that in ages."

"Yeah I know. I was thinking about it last night. I was going through my old trunk, to pull out the picture Severus gave me for my thirteenth birthday and I found the lily that you gave me a few summers ago. I had almost forgotten about that, so I decided to bring back the Flower Twins nickname! So Lil' Flower Sis, are you almost ready?"

"Yeah. I'll be ready in a few minutes, Big Flower Sis," Lily said laughing.

"That sounds kind of lame, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, just a little!"

"All well. Just as long as you know you're still my flower twin," Petunia said smiling down at her sister as she stood up.

"Always and forever."

**********

"So Severus, Petunia was telling us that you're exceptional at potions, best in the school even," Bruce said trying to make conversation during dinner.

Severus shifted awkwardly in his seat and said, "I don't know about the best in the school. I've only just finished my third year, but I do like Potions, and I guess my potions usually come out good."

"Well if you can stand up to Professor Zabini's close scrutiny, then you must be good. He was Renee's and my professor when we went to Hogwarts, too. He started in our second year I think. He had graduated a couple years before us. I think his son recently graduated from some other wizarding school. He couldn't go to Hogwarts since his dad taught there," Bruce babbled on, not noticing that everyone was just kind of watching him silently.

"Hey. Professor Zabini has a son? I didn't know that!" Lily said, "I didn't even know he was married."

"Oh yeah. Probably half of your professors are married, their spouses live in the castle even. They just kind of stay out of the way," Renee said standing up to clear the dishes.

Severus stood up to help, but Renee motioned for him to sit down. Petunia smiled at him, pleased to see him make the effort to help.

"So, sir, I'm sure you know that Professor Zabini has also praised Petunia very highly for her potion making skills as well?" Severus said giving Petunia a quick smirk. Two could play the embarrassment game.

"Oh yes. But then, we always knew Petunia had a certain affinity towards certain kinds of magic. Anything that doesn't involve a wand. She may be a squib, but she still has magic in her blood. You should see her fly. Good enough for the pros I always say," Bruce said beaming with pride at his daughter.

Petunia colored slightly and mumbled about not being that great. She didn't have to mumble for long before Renee returned from the kitchen ready to do what she did best, lecture.

"No daughter of mine is going to play professional quidditch. It is entirely too dangerous. I don't even like her up on that broom at all, let alone with bloogers flying around trying to knock her off," Renee said placing dessert in front of everyone.

"Bludgers mom, they're called bludgers. And you don't have to worry, they don't let squibs on quidditch teams," Petunia said, with just a hint of bitterness.

"That's just 'cause they've never seen my baby fly. If the scouts saw you up in the air, there's no way they'd be able to say no," Bruce said pounding his fist on the table for emphasis.

Renee looked like she was about to go into another lecture, when they were interrupted by sobbing coming from the fireplace.

Lily looked around the table at the others and then jumped up and ran into the living room.

"Amelia! Amelia, what's wrong? Calm down," Petunia heard Lily saying from the other room. She jumped up at the sound of her friend's name and ran to join Lily, Severus and her parents following.

"Mundungus . . . it's Mundungus . . . big green skull . . . snake . . . dead," Amelia managed to choke out before breaking down into sobs again. 

"Wait a minute! Dung? Something happened to him?" Lily said paling noticeably.

Amelia shook her head and took a moment to calm herself. Then she pulled her head out of the fire. A moment later Amelia was standing in front of everyone considerably calmer.

"Sorry, it was too hard to control my crying, talk, and be in the fire at the same time. Dung is fine . . . but his parents . . . his parents . . . "

"Mundungus? Good Lord, are you talking about Hengist Fletcher? He's an auror, isn't he? And his wife Helga, she works in magical law enforcement? Are they all right?" Bruce said turning pale as well.

Petunia was surprised that her dad knew who they were. He and Renee mostly kept to themselves. Not on purpose or anything, it's just that with Lily and Petunia being non-magical growing up they became acclimated to the muggle world. Though Petunia supposed he could have known the Fletchers from school. Petunia was pulled out of her thoughts by Amelia's renewed sobs.

"No . . . no they're not. They . . . they were killed."

Petunia swayed a little where she stood and Severus put an arm around her to steady her. Lily flung herself into her dad's arms and Renee sat down quickly on the couch.

"Murdered? Are you sure? I mean . . . maybe there was some kind of accident," Renee said, clearly in shock.

Amelia shook her head, "No. There was this weird symbol in the sky above their house. A skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. Daddy says it seems like some kind of calling card, and whoever did it is probably behind the disappearances that have been going on."

"Oh Merlin. You're dad worked with Helga, didn't he? He works in magical law enforcement," Lily said standing up and going to hug Amelia.

"Yeah. They were close. I've known them all my life . . ." Amelia said struggling to hold herself together.

"But, wait. Where's Dung? Is he okay? You said the Fletchers were attacked at home," Lily said pulling out of the hug so she could look at Amelia.

"He was there. He saw them kill his parents. They just did it, right in front of him. He said they used that spell. One of the unforgivables. He's back at my house right now, talking to Daddy. He's a mess. The only reason he lived is because the Fletchers had a charm on their house, and the aurors were alerted as soon as the first curse was fired. They got there just in time to save Dung. But the murderers all got away."

Petunia who had been quiet this whole time looked up at Amelia and asked shakily, "You said they think this is connected to the disappearances, which one . . . which of Dung's parents . . ."

"His dad. They were after his dad. Muggleborn auror, that must piss those purists off. His mom was a pure blood, descended straight from Helga Hufflepuff, that's who she's named after. I imagine she was a target as well though, since by marrying Mr. Fletcher she soiled such an important pure-blood name," Amelia said eyes flashing in anger.

"So it's definitely about blood purity," Petunia said, sitting down on the couch with Severus' assistance, her breathing shallow.

"Wait, what are you talking about? There hasn't been any connections, the Prophet would have told us," Renee said looking around at the three girls, who clearly had more information than she did.

"Well it will be out soon now. People have died; important people. It's started," Amelia said drawing in a sharp breath. "Go ahead and get your parents up to speed, I'm going to go back home. Daddy's probably gotten all the information he needs now, I'm going to go look after Dung. Orphaned . . . Merlin . . ."

Amelia left as quickly as she'd come, with tears in her eyes.

Severus and the Evans' just sat around looking at one another for a few minutes. None of them really able to form words. 

Severus had a comforting arm around Petunia's shoulder trying to calm her down because she had started to shake violently.

Severus looked at her parents with pleading eyes, not really sure what to do.

"Severus dear, why don't you take Petunia up to her room so she can rest, while Lily fills us in on what has been going on," Renee said sympathetically, seeing that the young Slytherin had no idea how to deal with a traumatized teenage girl.

Severus nodded and helped Petunia up, guiding her slowly up the stairs to her room. They passed Misty on the way who looked like she had been crying as well. Severus nodded at her and she gave a faint smile.

When Petunia had reached her room, she sat down on the bed slowly and looked around. She looked as if she was in a state of shock, then without any real change in demeanor she grabbed a vase sitting next to her bed and flung it against the wall, watching it shatter with satisfaction.

Severus just stared at her for a moment and then called down the stairs not to worry, that Petunia was just letting off some steam.

"Fell better?" Severus asked sitting down on the floor leaning his head next to her lap.

"No! This is just . . . it's . . . there are no words . . . it's BULLSHIT Severus!" Petunia said breaking down in tears.

He looked at her in shock once again, he had never heard her curse before. He was learning there was a lot more to Petunia than he originally thought, and if anything it made him like her more. It was nice to see that she could lose control sometimes. He took her hand and said, "I know."

Petunia pulled her hand away and buried her head in her pillow. "Mmmffwh"

Severus sat down next to her and gently rubbed her back, "I didn't quite catch that Petunia."

Petunia lifted her head up and repeated, "It's just not fair. How can people out there just go around and kill people? The Fletchers didn't do anything to anyone. Hengist was punished for being born, and Helga was punished for loving someone. It's just not fair. And those people out there . . . they just have this power to kill, and there's no way to protect against that. Where does that leave the rest of us?"

A dark shadow passed over Severus' face and he said, "It leaves us screwed . . . and it leaves you in danger. But I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Ever since I overheard Lily talking to her friends about this all being about purity of blood . . . I've been studying . . . and don't worry, I can protect you."

Petunia wiped her eyes and looked at Severus. He looked very strange to her; angry for one thing . . . but there was something else, something . . . dark.

"What do you mean, Severus?" Petunia asked, unable to keep the uncertainty out of her voice.

"I've been reading . . . reading about this other magic they won't teach us at Hogwarts. It's powerful stuff, and I know it's the kind of magic these followers of this Lord guy have been using. Why should they have access to this stuff while the good guys, the people who will be protecting you, don't?" Severus said standing up and pacing Petunia's room.

Petunia looked at Severus with something akin to fear in her eyes. When he looked at her round, bright blue eyes, glimmering with tears his face softened and he came and sat next to her.

"Don't look so worried Petunia. I'm really good at magic, none of the stuff I'm learning is dangerous to me."

Petunia took a deep breath and tried to collect her thoughts, "I've done some reading on the Dark Arts too Severus, not practical reading, just reading about the subject, and while to an advanced wizard it may not pose any physical threats––and I'm not even going to go into whether or not you're an advanced wizard right now––it IS mentally dangerous. Studying that stuff messes with your brain, with your heart."

"Don't be ridiculous Petunia, I can handle it. And I can already feel that I'm getting more powerful. Soon I won't have to be afraid of them coming after me because I'm a Slytherin half-blood, and you won't have to be worried about them coming after you because you're a squib. We'll be safe, and happy."

"Don't be stupid Severus!" Petunia cried out.

Severus turned, eyes flashing, "Don't ever call me stupid Petunia! Do you hear me?"

Petunia stepped back, a little afraid, but kept pushing, "But you're acting stupid! You think you're so powerful? You think that you're stronger than all those wizards out there who have been corrupted? You're NOT! You're just a 14-year-old wizard barely out of his third year! You. Can't. Handle. It!"

Suddenly Severus came towards Petunia with his hand raised. Petunia's eyes went wide with terror and Severus stopped, looking up at his hand as if it was separate from his body. That couldn't possibly belong to him.

First his lip started to quiver, then his eyes filled with tears, and before Petunia knew it, she was holding a bawling Severus in her arms, trying her best to calm him down.

"Ssh! Ssh, Severus. It's okay. You didn't hurt me. You stopped yourself. You were just mad. Please calm down."

Severus wiped away his tears in embarrassment and looked up into Petunia's eyes, then immediately looked away, unable to take her sympathetic stare.

"It doesn't matter if I stopped or not. I raised my hand to you . . . I swore I would never do that, not to someone I lo– not to someone I cared about. I, I don't want to turn into my father."

"And you won't. But Severus, you do realize that this anger that you just showed, could very well be because of what you've been doing recently. The Dark Arts can corrupt even the most beautiful soul," Petunia said placing her hand over Severus' heart, "Even your beautiful soul. Those guys out there, they may be powerful, but they're powerful at a cost. They have no souls, Severus. Please, please stop doing this. I know you want to protect yourself, and me, but in the long run you'll only hurt us both."

Severus looked at Petunia and pulled her into a hug. "Okay, I'll stop."

Petunia smiled as she hugged her boyfriend, unable to see the glint of guilt in his eyes.

**********

"So what you're saying is all the disappearances, and now this murder, point to another war . . . a war about purity, and there is some Dark Lord out there organizing it all?" Bruce asked his daughter trying to wrap his mind around everything she had filled him in on in the past fifteen minutes.

While Petunia and Severus had been having their emotional discussion upstairs, and equally emotional discussion was going on downstairs.

"That's what I'm saying," Lily said having finally finished the story. Though she left out the part about the Crucio curse and Petunia, merely saying members of pure blood families had threatened Petunia, but hadn't actually harmed her. She knew if she told her parents the truth they would have had nervous breakdowns.

"And Petunia? My baby? She's in danger?" Renee said, slightly shaking as she held her husband's hand.

"Well technically everyone is in danger, everyone who isn't on this guy's side anyway, but yeah, Petunia is probably in more danger than anyone. Not only is she a squib, but she's a squib who is very much a part of the wizarding world, which won't make this Lord guy very happy, I imagine."

"But . . . she can't protect herself. Your father and I are trained wizards, we can protect ourselves, and you, you're on your way to being fully trained, but the most Petunia can do is make a potion and fly a broom . . . that won't help her. There's only one option, we have to take her away. We can't let her just sit around waiting to get attacked. We have to do something . . . anything," Renee said looking around frantically as if the answer to this problem lie somewhere in her perfectly clean living room.

"Renee, darling, you know that hiding isn't going to help anything. You remember the stories from our childhood. We couldn't hide from Grindelwald, and we can't hide from this new guy," Bruce said squeezing his wife's hand in reassurance.

"But . . . our baby Bruce? Both our babies . . . they're in danger," Renee said looking at her husband and almost forgetting that Lily was in the room.

"I know hon, I know. But we can't just run away. We will deal with this, and we will stand by our community, and we will all protect Petunia. But we can't just leave our lives and hide, not only is it not practical, but Petunia would kill us."

Renee smiled slightly and nodded.

While her parents sat there comforting each other, Lily snuck out of the room, wanting to leave them alone, and went upstairs. She gently pushed open Petunia's door and saw her and Severus in a similar embrace to the one her parents had been in, and she smiled.

Maybe Petunia had made the right decision with Severus. She went into her own room and sat on the bed, wishing she had someone there to comfort her as well, but mostly just hoping that everyone was right and that Petunia would be safe. Lily could deal with not having a special someone in her life, but she couldn't imagine what it would be like without Petunia.

**********

A/N: So? This chapter kind of marks the turning point in the story. Things are about to get pretty serious (and I will refrain from making any Sirius jokes there). There were a lot of tiny hints of things to come in this chapter and also my take on some mysteries that J.K.R. has so far left unsolved. Anyway, I'll try really hard to get the next chapter out soon. It will be Year 4 at Hogwarts though I'm not entirely sure what it will entail yet. I put some stuff that I had been saving for year 4 in this chapter, so yeah. But I can tell you Petunia will NOT be visiting, and it will probably just be the whole year summarized in one chapter, but maybe for a change I'll do it from another character's point of view, who knows. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and if you did you should review, and if you didn't you should review and tell me how to fix it! Either way, review, review, review!


	21. Chapter 21: A Year in the Life of James

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Hey everyone! Look at how quickly I updated! It's insane, because not only have I had the regular school work this week, but I've had midterms and a short story due for my fiction class. But because I got so many great reviews I was motivated to be quick about this chapter. Unfortunately I think it sucks! :( And I have a lot of work to do tonight, so I didn't read through it as carefully as usual, so make sure to point out any grammar mistakes I may have missed. Oh and sorry about last week's author notes. I thought I included the link to this story in French, but ff.net must have gotten rid of it, so I've posted it in my profile if anyone wants to look there. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers:

chprincess: I'm glad you liked the Lily and James stuff. This chapter is mostly about them, though it's not really happy stuff, and there is actually very little about Petunia. Hope you like it.

MyraluvSirius: Welcome to my story! Glad you like it, and you'll be happy to see this chapter is in James' POV, and funnily enough I started it that way before you gave the suggestion, but when you suggested it I knew I had made the right choice. Hope you like this chapter.

Radioactivekitten: To the queen of the long reviews! :) Anyway, yeah, I keep wanting to put Lily and James together, but I'm like, "Must. Follow. JKR's. Plot." Misty playing a bigger part, what would give you that idea? ::looks around evasively:: Hee hee, aren't I great at making you like the couples that are together. Don't worry, just blame me, I'm sure Sirius will understand. Yeah, that always and forever line was risky, but I figured, what the hell, I'll go with it. Don't worry about not feeling really sad about the Fletchers' death, you weren't supposed to. I wanted to kill someone off who would somehow connect back to the main characters, but who wouldn't be really close, because the first deaths being someone super close to the main characters would just be too coincidental. Don't worry, there are closer deaths to come, or maybe you SHOULD worry. :( I'm glad you got the irony of Dung being related to Helga Hufflepuff. Since I read OOTP I've wondered about Dung and why he is the way he is, and I thought this event was a way of shaping him, and I just thought it would be funny if he was related to Helga. Don't worry about telling me that Severus wasn't in character there, I know he wasn't. He's on his way to becoming in character, that's what that little show of violence was about. But as for him bursting out crying, just take this away from that, Severus is deathly afraid of becoming his father, so much so that when he shows signs of being like him it shakes him to the core and causes him to break down. I'm glad someone else is bothered by the Sirius/serious jokes, I prefer the more subtle "Seriously Sirius . . . " joke, which I have done in the past. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

PalmTreeBlood: Sorry, but she can't say yes yet. But don't worry, we're cruising right through the years and before you know it we'll be at year seven!

Krisalyn: Glad you liked the chapter, even though it was sad. This chapter is less serious, but still has some sadness in it, but I hope you like it anyway.

Maggie: Yes, you did forget to review last time, shame! Anyway, you had the proper reaction to Severus almost slapping Petunia, bad, bad Severus! Domestic Violence is not joke, and is definitely not endearing. I hate it when I read stories where the girl is all in love with the guy who hits her. NOT ENDEARING! Okay, I'm done. At least Severus was good enough to realize what he was doing before he did it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Annie14: Welcome to my story! I'm glad you like it so much, and I'm glad you liked the Petunia/Sirius pairing. Sorry I had to break them up, but who knows what the future holds. Anyway, Lily is kidding herself, but James definitely has to grow up a bit before Lily will be okay with dating him. And see how quickly I updated? Don't doubt your pout! :)

Bernie: You SORT OF know what is coming is right. I have some MAJOR twists planned in this story, so even though it will match up with the books eventually, don't be too sure you know what will happen. ::grins evilly:: Anyway, there aren't very many James/Lily interactions in this chapter, but we get a nice look at how James views Lily, so hopefully that will suffice.

**********

Chapter 21: A Year in the Life of James

James couldn't help but notice the change in Hogwarts atmosphere, when he returned for his fourth year in the Fall. There had been three more deaths since the Fletchers had been killed, each time the bodies were discovered with the strange green skull with a snake for a tongue hovering over the house of the victims. People had started calling it the Dark Mark.

That wasn't the only thing that had come to be named though. The murderers had come to be known as Death Eaters, and the person they followed, the Dark Lord, was called Voldemort. No one really knew how his name got released to the general public, but already just the mention of the name sent chills down people's spines and many were afraid to say his name, referring to him only as You-Know-Who. 

James couldn't believe how quickly the fear was spreading. Rumors were flying around like mad. Some people were saying that when you said Voldemort's name he would know and he would come and kill you, but James knew that was ridiculous having said his name several times and still living to tell the tale. Other rumors that were going around was that he was trying to kill off all the living members of the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin bloodlines, because of the attack on Helga Fletcher. And while James thought this could be possible, he thought it was more about blood purity, because Helga was the only pure-blood wizard who had been killed, and to be a descendant of those lines one would have to be a pure-blood, or a half-blood at the least. Everyone who had been killed were muggleborn. This is why the rumor that was going the strongest was that this Voldemort was on a rampage, determined to rid the wizarding world of all the "mudbloods" so that the wizarding community could be pure again. This was the story the Prophet pushed, and this was the story James believed.

James also noticed that there were some students at Hogwarts who didn't think this purification was such a bad idea, though they weren't exactly vocal about their feelings. James just heard murmurs that told him this was true. And while, as expected they were mostly Slytherins, there were some people from other houses who felt the same way, and this made James very angry.

But more than the rumors, it was the overlaying sense of fear that got to James the most. Every morning when owl post arrived people tore open letters from their family, dreading bad news, and those who received the Prophet skimmed the front page hoping it would only contain Quidditch scores and not another death announcement. Amelia had become particularly on edge, seeing that her brother, having graduated the year before, had begun auror training. Sirius also worried about his cousin Andy and her boyfriend Ted. While they were not involved in the fight against Voldemort, Andy was a pureblood witch now married (they had married that summer) to a muggleborn wizard, which put them both at risk, and without the safety of Hogwarts confining them, Sirius was a little on edge.

"It's those nasty Slytherins! I know it! There are two Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw, and two Gryffindors dead now, but have there been any attacks on Slytherins, nooo!" Sirius said, glaring across the Great Hall at his cousin Narcissa and his brother Regulus, the last of his relatives at Hogwarts. 

"To be fair, most Slytherins are purebloods married to purebloods, so they probably wouldn't be targeted," Lily said diplomatically.

"You would defend them, just because your sister is dating one! And who said I was talking to you? You think just because all this is going on I've forgiven her, I haven't! If anything I'm even angrier, because she's fraternizing with the enemy," Sirius said standing up and storming away from the table.

James looked at Lily who looked like she was holding back tears and considered saying something to make her feel better, but remembered that he himself was supposed to be mad at her, so he nudged Peter and glanced at Remus and made to follow Sirius.

"You know, I didn't know Sirius even knew words that big," James heard Remus whisper to Lily before standing up and following James and Peter. Lily smiled faintly and Remus grinned back at her.

"Why did you say that, Moony?" James said calling Remus by his nickname. They called him that because he was a werewolf, something that James, Sirius, and Peter found out in their second year.

"Don't you think it's time you and Sirius laid off Lily, Prongs? With everything that is going on, don't you think she has enough to deal with?" Remus said, calling James by his nickname, which was attributed to the animagus form he took, a stag.

"Hey! I thought we agreed we wouldn't start using the nicknames until all of us could transform," Peter said pouting slightly. He was still annoyed that he hadn't been able to transform yet. James had only become successful at the very end of their previous year, having a certain affinity towards transfiguration. Sirius had yet to master it, though he had taken the form of a large black dog once, so they nicknamed him Padfoot, but he had not been able to transform since. James knew he would be able to by the end of this year, but Peter was another story. James and Sirius kept helping him though. They knew he could do it, they believed in him.

"Hey, sorry Peter. And don't worry, you'll get it soon," James said encouragingly, then he turned to Remus and said in a gruffer tone, "And what do you mean, why should I be nice to Evans after what her sister did to Sirius, and what she did to me?"

Remus very uncharacteristically rolled his eyes and said, "Geez James! All she did was reject you, boo hoo, she just doesn't like you like that. Acting the way you do towards her isn't going to change that. And as for Sirius, it's been months. Yeah it sucks what Petunia did to him, but it's time he got over it. And besides, Lily isn't Petunia."

"Well don't hold back Remus, tell us how you really feel," Sirius' cold voice came from around the corner. Apparently the others had caught up to him without realizing it. Remus colored slightly and sighed.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to hear that, but come on Sirius. Give Lily a break. You know she has a lot on her mind right now," Remus said cautiously, not wanting to anger his friend.

"Don't we all?" Sirius said darkly.

"Well, yeah . . . but you know how much danger her sister is in. That has to be weighing on her mind," Remus said.

"And you don't think it's weighing on mine?" Sirius said, and to James' shock he looked like he was holding back tears.

"Hey, Sirius buddy, are you okay?" James said not really knowing what to do. If a crying girl made him uncomfortable, it was nothing compared to his best friend crying.

"I love her! Don't you understand that? Petunia was . . . she was everything to me. I know it's stupid and unbelievable, but she was, and now . . . now I can't even protect her, and it's my fault she is even in the limelight. If she hadn't have dated me, Bellatrix would never have had her eye on her, she would have just been some random squib . . . " Sirius said still managing to fight back his tears.

Remus just stood there, unable to form words, while Peter looked shocked at the fact that Sirius was losing it. Peter very much looked up to the others, and it had to be a shock for him to see one of his heros so close to tears. James just reached out and patted his friend on the back.

"Come on man, she's not in that much danger. I bet you anything Dumbledore is on top of things. You heard what Amelia was whispering about with Alice and Evans," James said noticing that he still couldn't bring himself to call Lily, Lily, "He's starting some organization to fight Voldemort, and he's already asking people to join. He already has Edgar, and I bet he has even more people long out of Hogwarts. Plus, you know Dumbledore took a liking to Petunia, a squib with some magical abilities? You know he's looking out for her. Just don't worry so much."

Sirius nodded and stood up. James punched him on the shoulder and pulled him into a headlock. Sirius struggled out of it and gently punched James in the gut. They continued rough housing all the way to Transfiguration, with Remus shaking his head and smiling, and Peter cheering each of them on.

**********

James watched as Dung nicked another quill out of Peter's bag and shook his head. So far that semester, Dung had stolen five of Peter's quills, three robes from his own housemates, and James was fairly certain that his new broom was not so much new as new to him.

Dung had always been a bit of a klepto, but his habit had grown to unbelieveable proportions ever since his parents had died. Besides this acting out, he really hadn't shown much emotion about it, though he noticed that Amelia spent an awful lot of time with him now, lecturing him most of the time, but also hugging him a lot.

To James great surprise this seemed to make Remus a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Moony?" James said to Remus, using his nickname since Sirius and Peter weren't around. They had both gone to down to the kitchens to grab some food from the house elves, since the boys were headed for a late night of catching up on homework.

Remus looked up over his potions essay expectantly, looking a bit pale. James glanced out the window and saw that the full moon was only days away. He shuddered slightly wondering what it was like for Remus to go through that change. He had asked him once and Remus had only said, "painful."

"Do you like Amelia?" James asked bluntly. He always tried to be forward with Remus, because Remus was the king of being vague, and it was harder to be vague when addressed with a direct question.

"Yes," Remus said simply turning back to his essay.

James stared at him for a moment, slightly dumbfounded by his lack of detail. He finally cleared his throat to get Remus' attention again, and Remus just looked up at him again with that same blank stare.

"Well?" James said, trying to get more out of Remus.

Remus sighed and put his quill down. "I've liked Amelia for a while, and I'm well aware that she liked me. But it's fairly obvious that she is with Dung now, and I'm fine with that. She's happy, and Dung's happy. And after what he's been through, he deserves to be happy."

James knew he should probably leave it at that, but he was never one to listen to reason, even his own.

"But she hasn't always been with Dung. If you knew she liked you before, why didn't you ever go for it?"

A look of pity swept over Remus' face and he smiled slightly, "You really are thick, you know that Prongs? I'm a werewolf. I can't have a girlfriend. It just wouldn't be safe. And it wouldn't be fair to keep something like this from a girlfriend, and I just can't bring myself to tell any of the girls; they would worry too much. I already see how they look at me because I'm 'sick' all the time, can you imagine how they would look at me if they knew the truth?"

James looked away, feeling rather stupid. He knew Remus was a werewolf, and most of the time he just thought it was cool, but when he really thought about it, it did kind of suck.

"Remus?" James said, causing Remus to look up from his paper again with a sigh, staring expectantly, "I just wanted to tell you that one day you'll meet a girl who you'll be able to tell about your being a werewolf, and she won't pity you. She won't care about the minimal danger. She'll just love you, and you two will be happy. I know it. You're a good guy Remus, you deserve to be happy with a good girl."

Remus looked at James for a few moments, unblinking, and James thought he caught his eyes watering a bit.

"Thanks," Remus said smiling and going back to his paper.

They sat in silence a few minutes longer until James finally said without looking up, "If you ever tell anyone I said all that stuff, I'll make a charm that will make you dance ballet every time Peter laughs at one of Sirius' or my jokes."

Remus just laughed and continued writing.

********** 

James couldn't think about anything except the fact that the ground was coming towards him at an alarmingly quick rate. Then he focused on the snitch once again, the reason he was falling from the sky and he grew more determined. If he could just clasp his hand around that little golden ball before he hit the ground, Gryffindor would win; he would win.

James reached his hand out and clasped the snitch in his palm, and closed his eyes preparing for the bone-breaking fall awaiting him. However, after about ten seconds of having his eyes clenched shut, he realized he was no longer falling.

He was dangling upside down, about a foot off the ground. He twisted around so he could see who or what had stopped his plummet, and saw Peter's grinning face looking down at him.

"Hey, nice catch James. We won. And I know how you like to be all dramatic and whatnot, but I thought you might enjoy the win a bit more if you were conscious."

James laughed and released the snitch so that Peter could hang onto it, and requested to be let down. Peter happily obliged, dropping James in a heap once he had lowered him to a few inches above the ground. He then proceeded to complain jokingly about how James nearly pulled his arm out of his socket.

"Seriously buddy, I think you need to lay off those mid-meal snacks. You may not look as fat as me, but you sure feel like you're as heavy," Peter said holding the snitch up proudly for the other Gryffindors, who had come running from the stands when Peter had caught James after James had caught the snitch, to see.

"You're not fat Peter!" James said over all the noise, but his friend just grinned wider, not really caring since he currently had the attention of a Gryffindor third year that James didn't know the name of. She was absolutely gushing over Peter's saving James.

James started to feel a little jealous of all the attention Peter was getting. After all, all he did was stop him from falling, James was the one who dove from his broom and captured the snitch, thereby winning the match against Slytherin.

Speaking of Slytherin, James looked over at the team and saw that Sirius was over there goading his brother Regulus about how James could catch the snitch without a broom, and all Regulus could do was fly around in circles like a moron. Regulus looked like he was ready to reach for his wand when Professors McGonagall and Zabini came over to break up the impending brotherly quarrel.

Professor Zabini grinned widely at Professor McGonagall and said something about sibling rivalry. He then congratulated the Gryffindor Head of House on a fine win by her team.

James smiled to himself. Professor Zabini was probably one of the most good sported losers in Hogwarts history. He just did not seem to care much about the quidditch cup. In fact, besides favoring Slytherin slightly in the potions class, he rarely showed any pride in Slytherin at all. 

James grinned as Sirius broke out of McGonagall's hold on him and ran over to high five his best friend.

  


"Amazing catch, mate! I don't think I've seen a catch like that since the '67 World Cup. Granted I was pretty young then, but I think it's safe to say yours was way better!" 

"Well I am the best seeker this school has seen since, well, ever!" James said runing his fingers through his hair and grinning widely.

James turned at that moment and saw Lily. She looked like she was about to approach him, but had stopped. Upon seeing that James had seen her she pursed her lips and said shortly, "Better be careful Potter, or next time you won't be diving off your broom, your big head will have you so unbalanced that you'll fall off!"

With that she spun around and walked back towards Amelia and Alice who were looking at her expectantly. James saw Lily shake her head at them and throw her hands in the air. He knew she was talking about him, he just wished he knew what she was saying.

"I think she was about to congratulate you," Remus said making his way through the crowd.

"Thanks for stating the obvious Remus. What do you think changed her mind?"

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "You know James, for a smart guy, you're pretty stupid. Lily doesn't like the conceited type. And let's face it, you are pretty darn conceited."

"I am not. Can I help it that I'm smart, athletic, and attractive?"

"No, I suppose you can't. But you can help the fact that you insist on pointing out that you are smart, athletic, and attractive every chance you get!"

Sirius slapped his friend on the back, "Don't sweat it mate. You don't need Evans, she's stuck up just like her sister. There are plenty of other girls around who would gladly go out with you. Take a look over there, it's the James Potter fan club."

Sirius pointed over to a group of second and third year Gryffindors who were staring at James in admiration. James ran his hands through his hair again, mussing it up a bit, and smiled at the girls. They all started giggling uncontrollably. Sirius found this highly amusing and decided to blow them a kiss. The squealing reached a high, and James and Sirius smirked at one another.

"I guess you're right mate. There are plenty of girls who would be proud to go out with James Potter!"

James said this loudly and couldn't help but steal a glance over at Lily. She turned upon hearing James' declaration and for a moment James could have sworn she had some sadness in her eyes, but that was quickly replaced by an eyeroll and a hair flick.

James felt a slight pain in his chest, but ignored it and turned back to his friends. Peter was grinning widely as he said that Katherine (the third year Gryffindor) had invited Peter to hang out with her at the next Hogsmeade trip.

James grinned and patted his friend on the back, but when he realized that Peter might have a girlfriend before he did, he realized it was time to take action.

James excused himself from his friends and began walking over to the giggling girls, running his hands through his hair one more time for good measure.

**********

The holidays had come and gone and the weather was getting increasingly warmer. James was anxiously awaiting the final quidditch match, this year to be played between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, Slytherin having gone down in agonizing defeat at the last quidditch match between the Green and Blue houses. James would never admit it to anyone, but Malfoy had been a really great quidditch player, and he carried the team. Since he had graduated the year before the team had gone down hill, much to the rest of the schools joy. The other houses loved watching Slytherin lose almost as much as they liked watching their own teams win.

Once again, James mind was on quidditch, instead of homework, as it had been for most of the year. It wasn't always quidditch that distracted James from his homework, sometimes it was girls, Lily in particular. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't dispel his feelings for her. However, he had managed to sometimes push them aside, going out on dates with several girls in the school, but he had yet to decide to date one of them exclusively. No one compared to Lily. Sometimes when he was out on a date with a girl, he just wished she would start yelling at him, but they never did. The girls he went out with always smiled and giggled and would never dream of saying anything rude to him, and because of that he didn't feel like he should pull pranks on them. When he didn't want to prank a girl, he knew he didn't like her.

Besides girls and quidditch, James had also managed to be distracted by his new favorite past time, hexing Severus. Before James had merely gone along with the hexing to please Sirius, not that he didn't enjoy, but his heart wasn't always in it. But recently James had noticed how much time Lily spent with the slimy Slytherin. Snivellus, as James and Sirius had nicknamed him, was always helping Lily with her potions work, and in return Lily helped him with his charms. They were always smiling at each other in the hall, well Lily smiled, Snivellus lessened his scowl. It made James' blood boil to see Lily being nice to that git while she was so mean to him.

However, as James and Sirius got away with more and more, being punished only about 1/4 of the time that they attacked Snivellus, they began to hex others who annoyed them. Mostly Slytherins, but sometimes people in other houses as well. Their favorite targets were Snivellus of course, but also Rabastan and Regulus. Throughout the years Rabastan had gotten nastier and nastier with Lily and one day James had had enough. He put a pretty dangerous, yet completely legal, curse on Rabastan while he was threatening Lily with his wand. That had landed Rabastan in the hospital wing for three days, James in detention for a week, and three weeks worth of glares from Lily. Rather than appreciating his help she had screamed herself hoarse saying that she could take care of herself and didn't like being used as a reason for James to break the rules.

James shook himself out of his thoughts, frustrated once again by the fact that he couldn't figure out Lily, and realized he was late for one other thing that had been distracting him from his school work. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were waiting for him. They were having another meeting to practice transforming. Sirius had finally mastered his transformation, being able to turn into the giant black dog about 98% of the time. Peter had been able to turn into a rat once, but like Sirius at the beginning of the year, he was having trouble with consistency. 

James put his essay for potions away, resolving to ask Remus for help later and went to meet his friends. On his way out of the common room he noticed Lily looking at him with disapproval, and he sighed wondering what she was mad about this time.

**********

With only two days until the quidditch cup match, James knew he should have his mind on quidditch, but once again the only thing on his mind was Lily.

This time he could blame Alice and Frank for that. After three and a half years of Alice pursuing Frank, he had finally wised up and noticed that he held the girl's affections. One night in the Gryffindor common room he was helping Alice with a particularly difficult charm, and when he asked why she didn't ask Lily for help, as she was even better at Charms than he was, Alice confessed that she always asked Frank for help because she was too nervous to just ask him to spend time with her.

He then confessed that he sometimes did extra reading so that he could help her with her studies, because he also liked spending time with her, but was too afraid to ask her out on a proper date. However, after their confessions to each other, the pressure was off and they began hanging out with each other just for fun, and they were soon Gryffindor's favorite couple.

James was happy for them. He liked Alice a lot and Frank was a cool guy, but he was also jealous of how happy they were. To make matters worse, Peter and Katherine had gotten together. Of course he was extremely happy for his friend, especially since Peter normally had such low self esteem when it came to girls, but still, he couldn't help but think that he and Lily would make a better couple than any of the other couples who had popped up recently.

"I just don't get her," James said aloud, looking up from his Transfiguration essay.

"Are you thinking about Evans again? Honestly mate, you need to let this obsession of yours go," Sirius said putting his own quill down.

"It's not an obsession! I just . . . I like her okay. Remember how you were when you realized you liked Petunia, you would never shut up about her either."

Sirius frowned slightly obviously not liking the mention of Petunia, but just said, "The only difference is I was pretty sure Petunia liked me, you know Lily doesn't like you."

"But that's just it. I think she DOES like me; I think she's just afraid. I mean last year when we kissed, I felt something. And I know she felt it too."

"Yeah, I'm sure she felt . . . something," Sirius said grinning.

"Merlin Sirius, does everything with you have to be dirty?"

"Yes, yes it does."

James shook his head, but couldn't help grinning at his best friend. He couldn't help but be grateful that he was single too. When he had been dating Petunia, they had drifted a little, not a lot, but James wasn't the priority anymore, and he liked it better when he was. Not that he begrudged his friend his happiness, he was just happy to have his friend by his side in his loneliness. After all, Sirius knew what it was like to be bewitched by an Evans.

The two boys went back to their essays in silence for a few minutes until they were interrupted by Remus running into the library, looking slightly worn down. James realized the full moon was only two days away.

"Guys, you will never guess what just happened. Peter . . . I don't know what he's going to do."

Sirius and James looked at each other and quickly packed up their books. If Remus was getting all worked up, they knew it had to be something big, because Remus was usually the picture of composure.

They ran into the Gryffindor common room and found Peter crying in a corner, with the girls trying to comfort him. When Lily saw James walk in she patted Peter on the hand one more time and got up and left. Amelia and Alice looked at each other for a moment then offered a few more words of comfort and followed Lily.

James felt a pang in his heart for a moment while watching Lily leave, but quickly set that aside and turned to his weeping friend.

"Hey, Peter. Come on buddy, what's wrong?" James said kneeling down beside Peter.

"Katherine . . . she, she dumped me. She's going out with that Ravenclaw Robert Bell now. I don't think she ever really liked me anyway, it was always him."

James flinched slightly feeling guilty for only moments before being jealous of Peter's happiness. He felt like a terrible friend.

"Hey mate. Don't let it get you down. I know what it's like to be dumped for another guy, and hey, at least it wasn't a Slytherin," Sirius said punching Peter lightly on the arm.

Peter's lips curled up slightly, but James could tell that hadn't really made him feel better.

"Hey Peter. Some of the best guys right now are single. Look at all of us, we're single aren't we, and we're happy," Remus said.

At that Peter burst out laughing. "You guys aren't happy! Remus, you're pining after Amelia. It kills you to watch her with Dung. James is head over heels for a girl who can't stand him, and Sirius still isn't over Petunia. Yeah, you guys are real happy!"

James, Sirius, and Remus stood taken aback for a moment, until Sirius burst out laughing.

James and Remus looked at Sirius as if he had lost his mind, but that just made him laugh even harder.

"We're pathetic! Look at us, we're all pining away after someone who won't have us, or someone who did have us, but didn't want us anymore. We're. Just. Pathetic."

Slowly, Remus and James joined Peter and Sirius' laughter. Before they knew it, they were all sitting in a heap, laughing hysterically. The other Gryffindors who were in the common room looked at them like they were crazy, and maybe they were. All James could think was who cares if Lily didn't like him. He had the three best friends any guy could ever hope for, and he wouldn't wish it any other way.

**********

"With 423 points, the House Cup goes to Gryffindor!" Dumbledore announced beaming with pride at the students in red and gold as they stood up cheering.

After cheering for a good five minutes, James sat down beaming with pride, knowing that he had helped earn quite a few of those points with the Gryffindor win over Ravenclaw for the Quidditch Cup. Granted, he had probably lost just as many points throughout the year due to rule breaking, but that was just logistics.

  


The students settled down and were enjoying their meal when a large owl came flying through the building, landing right in front of Lily.

"Jupiter!" Lily said, jumping up to help her old family owl, "What are you doing here? Why didn't Petunia send her owl?"

"Because she sent her to me just this morning," Severus said appearing at Lily's side.

James glared openly, but said nothing, because the concern on Lily's face demonstrated how concerned she was.

"Well that's not good. She wouldn't send Jupiter, unless it was an emergency. He's not usually up to flying long distances. Mom and Dad just use him for quick trips in the general area."

The entire time she was speaking she was tearing open the letter, and her speech was rushed. James wanted to jump up and comfort her, but he stayed in his seat, listening carefully.

Lily read over the letter quickly and James was horrified to see her begin to cry. Severus was reading over her shoulder, and he looked quite shaken as well. James was surprised to see him display any kind of emotion, having never seen him do anything except scowl.

Alice gently patted Lily and asked her to read the letter. She wiped her eyes and obliged.

"Dear Lily, I don't know if you've already heard the news, but I had to write to you. I don't know if you knew about the muggle death that happened a few days ago. You probably did, what with Amelia being your eyes and ears in the Ministry, but Grandma just owled and said she found out that the woman killed wasn't a muggle, she was a squib. Grandma was extremely upset, and so am I. You know what this means, squibs are definitely a target now, which means I'm the biggest target of them all. Lily, I'm so scared. Thank Merlin you're coming home tomorrow, because I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm sure you're sharing this letter with the other Gryffindors in our little group, but please make sure to let Severus see it too. Oh Lily, I'm just so scared. Don't bother writing back, I'll see you tomorrow. Please be careful. Love, your flower twin, Petunia."

Alice and Amelia sat at the table shocked. Sirius looked close to tears himself, and James knew he was once again blaming himself for Petunia being in danger.

For the first time in months Lily looked James' way without a look of malice on her face. She looked utterly broken.

That was the only look James needed. He was on his feet and by her side in an instant and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lily, Petunia will be fine."

Lily shook her head and said, "I wish I could believe that. But the fact is, this whole Voldemort thing may cost me my sister."

**********

A/N: Well guys? Did it suck as bad as I thought it sucked? I hope not. Anyway, I'm not sure what the next chapter will be. I don't have any kind of a plan for summer events, so the next chapter may jump right into year five. And year five will be at least two chapters, but more likely three, because of that one big event we know about, which I may dedicate an entire chapter to. Anyway, don't forget to review! 


	22. Chapter 22: Prefects and Career Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this update wasn't as quick as the last one. I really wanted to get it up in a week like I did with the last one, but life interfered. In fact, right now I am not doing homework so that I can get this up, that's how much I love you guys! Warning though, I am really tired, so the proofreading may not be perfect. Please point out any major mistakes that you may come across. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:

Radioactivekitten: I'm glad you enjoy the royalty title. Thanks for letting me know about the past/present tense switch. That is one of the things I mess up on the most, and don't even realize it. That and passive voice, but I can't help it, I think passive voice sounds cool. Anyway, you thought that chapter was long? I've actually had quite a few chapters longer than that. I'm glad you like the "lesser version of fluff" as you called it. Yes, yes, poor James. But we know that he and Lily will end up together at some point. You're supposed to feel bad for Peter! Don't worry though, my other reviewers were like 'Ha ha! Take that Peter' too. Just remember, he's not the evil jerk yet, he's the boys' close friend. And yes, I did purposefully spend the whole chapter with James, I wanted to have a new perspective and get everyone caught up with what's going on in the boys' lives, and since Lily isn't really speaking to them anymore, I had to use a different perspective. I'm glad you missed Petunia, I bet you never thought you would say that, huh? There's a little bit of her in this chapter, and there will be a whole lot of her in the next. I hope you like this chapter though!

Krisalyn: Well I'm glad you didn't think it sucked, I still think it kind of did, but as long as my readers like it, I'm happy. And I'm glad you like the boys' portrayal. I hope you like this chapter.

Chprincess: Thanks for the suggestion, I decided to compromise, the chapter starts with the summer then moves into the school year. We actually get pretty far through it in this chapter, but there are still at least two more dedicated to fifth year, so look forward to that. I hope this update didn't take too long!

Bernie: Hee hee, it's okay if you keep writing the same thing, I don't mind! As for the twist, you keep working that brain, but you probably won't be able to figure it out. :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Rebecca: Yeah, this story is going to shy away from Lily and James, because it isn't really about them. In fact, there is very little of them in it so far either. It's mostly Petunia and her relationships or Petunia and Lily. The main point of the story is to tell about Lily and Petunia's relationship. But there will be more Lily and James stuff, particularly after Hogwarts, so don't worry about that. I hope you like this chapter.

Maggie: I'm glad you liked my continuity, I like continuity! And Remus! I adore Remus, he's actually my favorite character in this story and one of my favorites in the regular books. I love him to death, and JKR better realize that is just an expression, because if anything happens to him in the future books, I may have to hurt her. You also were happy about Peter's heartbreak. Remember, he's not the jerky Peter yet. He's still Peter the good friend, I've been trying my best to make people like him, but it's hard since people already know what's going to happen to him. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. (I need to think of something else to say to end my little notes!)

Allie: Glad you liked the chapter. Hope I updated quick enough for you.

MyraluvSirius: Ah, and honest reviewer! Hee hee, I hope this chapter is better. I'm not really sure what I think of it right now, though I think it's better than the last one. I'll see what you think.

Angel of Slytherin: I can't very well tell you that, it will give away some of my story, but I will tell you this much. It's going to happen later than you are probably thinking. And that is all I'm saying. You'll have to keep reading.

Anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm having another reader's challenge in this chapter. There is a very small cameo by someone we know and love (who is not a main character in this story) and I want to see who can pick it out. Whoever figures it out and sends in a review with the information first can choose a plot bunny of their choice to have inserted into the story (and as Radioactivekitten can tell you, I'll actually do it, even if you say something crazy just as a joke, I'll find a way to reference it). You could also suggest a one-shot you'd like to see me write. See my little profile thing for fandoms I write in. Anyway, so while you read, keep your eyes peeled, it may be hard to find, for reasons I'll explain after it is found, but yeah. On with the story!

Chapter 22: Prefects and Career Advice

"Oh my God! Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod!" Lily said grinning widely, holding up what Petunia thought was her book list.

"What?" Petunia asked looking at her sister strangely.

"Dumbledore made me prefect! Can you believe it?" Lily said, holding up her little badge with the P standing out against the background of the Gryffindor lion.

Petunia beamed at her sister. That was wonderful. Petunia had been made prefect at her school the year before, and she remembered how happy she had been.

"Oh!" Petunia said her eyes lighting up, "I wonder if Severus was made prefect? After all, he's the only Slytherin worth anything, I bet Dumbledore made him one. I mean, who else would he give it to? Rabastan? Though, I guess his older brother was one . . . oh I better owl Severus . . . or maybe I should floo him. No, that wouldn't be good, his father is home, maybe I should . . ."

Lily watched as her sister walked off, still deciding what she should do. The newly-appointed prefect giggled to herself. Petunia went absolutely nutty whenever anything involving Severus happened. She had grown used to it by now, and didn't even care that Petunia hadn't properly congratulated her. Well, maybe she cared a little.

Just as Lily's smile began slipping off her face, Petunia came rushing back into the kitchen and nearly toppled Lily with a hug. "Congratulations by the way. I'm sure Mom and Dad will want to have a celebration once they get back."

"Speaking of which, when are they going to be back? I'm surprised they both left at all. Ever since . . . well you know, they never leave us alone," Lily said, hesitating at mentioning the murder of that squib that had been at the back of the whole family's minds since it happened.

Petunia pretended like Lily hadn't mentioned it and said, "I think they went to the grocery store, though why they would both have to go is beyond me."

"Because your mother always insists on buying out the whole store, and then wants me to carry the groceries!" Bruce said walking in the door with his arms filled and beaming at his daughters.

As soon as he had set his bags down Lily pounced on him, "Daddy, daddy! Guess what? I made prefect!"

"Hey hey hey! That's my girl! You know your old man was prefect of Ravenclaw in his day! I guess being made prefect of Gryffindor is almost as good," Bruce said pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Daddy!" Lily said, smacking his arm gently.

"And what may I ask is wrong with Gryffindor?" Renee said, putting down her own groceries and looking at her husband haughtily. "And what's this I hear about my baby being made prefect? How extraordinary. You know I got passed over for prefect, which Bruce here just loved pointing out when we were dating at Hogwarts."

Lily and Petunia looked at their parents expectantly. They loved hearing stories about when they were in school.

Renee, seeing the looks on her daughters' faces, smiled and said, "Oh fine, I'll tell the story, though it's not very interesting. Your father and I had been dating for about four months when the prefect letters came, and when I found out that he had gotten a letter and I hadn't, I lied and said I did. I kept that up for the rest of summer, but when we got to the train station to go to Hogwarts and he saw Molly Beardsly wearing her prefect badge and he knew I was lying. He wouldn't let me live that down for months. I still say that it just shows how much better Gryffindor is than Ravenclaw though. There was obviously some stiff competition in my house, while in his they let any old person in!"

Renee gave her husband a peck on the cheek and he grinned, "It's true. Headmaster Dippet must have been pretty desperate to appoint me!"

"Dippet? Oh, he's the guy who was headmaster before Dumbledore right?" Petunia said.

"How in the world do you know that Petunia?" Lily asked looking at her sister, "I go there and I didn't know that."

"Well, since I can't go the school, I do my own reading. I told you I like the history stuff. They have all kinds of information like that in 'Hogwarts: A History.' Also, Dumbledore used to be the transfiguration teacher, right?"

Bruce grinned at his daughter and said, "That's right! That's my daughter the reader. Would have fit in just right in Ravenclaw. It really is a shame that Dumbledore doesn't teach anymore though. Classes with him were always amazing."

Renee nodded with a mystified look on her face.

Lily had only ever seen Dumbledore do very basic spells, and she was a little jealous that her parents got to see him to impressive spells every day. Maybe one day she could ask him to do something spectacular.

"Is Mistress Renee needing help with the groceries?" Misty said, startling Lily a bit as she appeared in the kitchen and cut into her thoughts.

"Just Renee, Misty. And that would be wonderful if you would care to help," Renee said, then turned to look pointedly at her daughters, "At least Misty has some manners."

"Okay, okay, we're coming," Petunia said, grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her towards the door.

Lily laughed and went along, then catching sight of the prefect badge again, she stopped and said, "Hey, who do you think is the Gryffindor boy prefect?"

Petunia shrugged and said, "Probably Remus. I mean James and Sirius are easily the most talented, but they aren't really much for enforcing rules, or following them for that matter. And Peter would never be able to keep those two in line. At least Remus stands a chance, plus he's really smart, and role-model-y."

Lily nodded and said, "Yeah. You're probably right. Anyway, it's fine. I'll be happy as long as it's not . . . "

**********

"James! No, no, no, no, no! It can't be, it just can't be!" Lily said to Alice and Amelia as she was waiting to board the train.

"Sorry, Lils, but it looks like it can be, and it is," Alice said patting Lily's shoulder in comfort.

"But, but, but . . . what was Dumbledore thinking? He'll just use that so he can get away with cursing people even more!" Lily said staring across the platform at James who had a shiny prefect badge pinned to his shirt with pride.

"Looks like you'll just have to deal with it Lily. It's not the end of the world," Amelia said shaking her head.

"Deal? Oh yeah, I'll deal with it all right!" Lily said storming off in James' direction.

Amelia and Alice looked at each other with raised eyebrows and quickly followed Lily.

"Hey Potter! What's the big idea?" Lily said walking up to James and standing so she was a inches away from his face.

James grinned widely and said, "Evans. Nice to see you, too. I see you were made prefect."

"Yeah I was named prefect! I earned this badge? What did you do, curse someone into giving up theirs?"

James stepped back with a look of mock pain on his face, "Honestly Evans, it hurts that you don't think I'm capable of being named prefect. It hurts!"

Lily rolled her eyes and sighed, "No really, what did you do. You cause WAY too much trouble for Dumbledore to want to name you prefect."

"For your information, Ms. Evans, Dumbledore was able to look past my indiscretions and see me for the intelligent, talented, not to mention good-looking, man that I am, and he felt that he ought to reward . . . that he ought to . . . what Remus?" James said turning around abruptly to see Remus standing behind him with a disapproving look on his face.

"James, can I have my badge back now, please?" Remus said quietly.

James' face instantly went white, while Lily and the other girls proceeded to crack up.

James looked from Lily to Remus and back again, then casting his eyes down he handed the badge back to Remus, though Lily could have sworn she heard a few curses muttered under his breath.

Sirius and Peter followed James as he stalked off, both shooting glares at Remus. Remus called after them that he'd catch up with them later, after he was done with prefect duties, but Lily had the distinct impression that they didn't care.

Lily stopped laughing for a moment to express concern for Remus. "That may have been the funniest thing I've ever seen Remus, but why in the world did you do that. Your friends are going to be so mad at you."

Remus shrugged and said, "James will get over it, and I know Sirius and Peter thought it was funny too, but they would never let James know that. It's just sometimes he takes things too far, and I just wanted to deflate that head a little."

Lily smiled at Remus and linked arms with him, "You are definitely my favorite Gryffindor boy, Remus."

Remus blushed and Amelia glared, and Lily quickly amended, "In a strictly platonic way of course."

Remus smiled and said, "Of course. And no offense Lily, but your just not my type."

Lily saw Remus throw a glance Amelia's way, but she and Alice had started walking towards the train to find a cabin, Amelia satisfied that Lily wasn't going after her crush (even though she was still going out with Dung).

Lily pretended to be offended, but just grinned instead. "Well, whether I'm your type or not, seems that you're my partner in crime, or preventing crime to be more precise, for the rest of the year."

Remus grinned and said, "Yes, it does seem that way."

**********

Lily found herself growing quite fond of Remus throughout the year, though surprisingly she didn't develop any kind of romantic feelings for him. She would admit that he was cute, and very smart, and funny once you got him talking. But her feelings for him didn't extend anywhere beyond friendship. She figured that you really couldn't control who you liked.

Well, unless the person you liked was James. Because Lily may have liked him in the past, but she had killed that feeling dead, or rather he had. If James had been a nightmare throughout the previous four years, he had become one of those nightmares that you know is a nightmare, but you can't wake yourself up from no matter how hard you try.

Lily had already given him and Sirius five detentions each and it was only the third week of classes. And Remus really wasn't much help. Lily understood that it was hard for him to punish his friends. He had told her once that before Hogwarts he hadn't had many friends, and he cherished those that he had now. James and the others had forgiven him for what he did at the train station, but he had been very careful about doing anything else that could make them mad at him since.

"Oh for the love of . . . POTTER!" Lily yelled, being pulled out of her thoughts by James harassing yet another first year.

James flinched slightly at hearing his name called, but he quickly composed himself, running his fingers through his hair, and smiled. "Hey Evans. How's my favorite prefect this fine September morning?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him and flicked her wand and muttered 'finite incantatum' to turn the first year's nose back to its normal size and then waved her hand to tell him to run off.

The boy smiled at Lily and then made a rather rude gesture at James. He looked so thoroughly shocked by this that Lily almost laughed, but shook her head and continued to glare.

"Potter, I don't know why I'm even bothering giving you a chance to explain, but I am. Mind telling me why you were picking on that student?"

"Well, I just thought he'd appreciated a new nose is all," James said running his fingers through his hair once more.

Lily hated when he did that, and he knew it. "I don't know why I bother. I'll inform McGonagall that you have yet another detention this week. Hopefully she'll be able to come up with something cruel and unusual."

"Hey Evans, how's your sister doing?" James asked suddenly.

Lily turned around, having begun to walk away, and looked at him. "I don't know what you're trying to pull Potter, but I don't want you pretending that you care about my sister just so I'll get you out of detention."

James began stuttering some kind of reply, but Lily wouldn't hear it.

**********

As classes wore on, James became the least of Lily's problems. It was O.W.L. year and homework had become quite a problem. Professor Meadowes, particularly, had taken to giving insane amounts of homework. Lily thought last year had been bad, what with the murders making Professor Meadowes crazier than usual, but this year, she had reached new levels of insanity.

Not that Lily was complaining. She was always attentive in that class. Everyone was. Even James and Sirius resisted goofing off in that class. The deaths and disappearances were becoming more frequent and everyone was afraid.

Amelia walked around most of the time like she didn't know where she was. Her brother had already had two close calls with the death eaters, and she was terrified that something was going to happen to him. She and Dung made quite the pair, because while most of the time he didn't show the depth of his pain on his face, every time there was news of a new death he went very pale. 

Another couple that was a wreck was Alice and Frank. Since his fifth year Frank had been determined to become and auror, and since he had been made Head Boy this year, he knew it was almost guaranteed that he would be accepted into the program. Alice, however, did not want him to do it.

"Frank! Please, please reconsider!" Alice said drawing the attention of the other students in the common room, who seeing Alice crying to Frank, went back to their studies. It had become a regular occurrence for this type of scene to go on. 

"Alice," Frank said pulling his girlfriend into a hug, "I know you're worried about me, but do you really think I can just sit around and do nothing while that thing is out there killing people. We both know I am a capable wizard, and it is my duty to do everything I can to protect those who can't protect themselves."

Lily looked over at Frank and smiled. She had heard him use this same argument before, but every time it made her happy. Knowing that people like Frank existed made her feel more secure for Petunia.

The couple continued to argue, though quietly, until Frank once again convinced Alice that he was right. Lily knew that Alice knew there was nothing she could do, and she loved Frank even more for wanting to protect people, yet Alice would still cry herself to sleep that night, as well as the night after that, and the night after that.

Lily could not believe how much the school had changed since her first year. It was now normal to see girls crying in the halls and boys sitting silently looking at nothing. Professors were softening as well, not in schoolwork, that increased, but in other aspects. Lily had actually seen McGonagall pull Dung into a hug after she caught him stealing something from her desk.

Everyone was feeling the darkness that loomed over them, and it was getting to the point where it seemed wrong even to smile anymore. The quidditch games had been marked by a much more sullen crowd, much to James' chagrin. So far there had been two Gryffindor games, and both times he had captured the snitch, but the crowd had not come running down to him as was the usual occurrence.

Lily had almost laughed at the shocked look on his face during the last game, but then something else caught her attention and laughter flew from her mind.

Besides school, and Voldemort, and deaths, and annoying pranksters, there was something that had been plaguing her mind ever since the last quidditch match.

Severus.

He had been acting strange for a while and then she saw him talking to Malfoy. The initial shock was seeing Malfoy again. He had apparently gotten a job with the ministry and was a member of the board overseeing the school. Lily thought it was odd that they would let someone so young on their board, but Malfoy was very rich.

At first when she saw him, she figured he was there to see Narcissa, who he was still dating, but then he had walked over to Severus. At least the younger Slytherin had kept is normal scowl on his face, and didn't seem at all interested in what Malfoy was saying to him. But that didn't stop Lily from worrying.

"Hey, Severus! Severus, wait up!" Lily called, seeing Severus' slightly greasy black hair down the hall.

"Oh. Hi Lily," Severus said morosely. 

Lily stood taken aback by his sullen tone. She was used to his indifference, and his scowling face, but she had never really seen him look sad.

"What's wr . . . " Lily started to ask, but then thought better of it, knowing that Severus only shared his feelings with one person, and it wasn't her. "I was just wondering what that git wanted."

"Malfoy? Uh . . . nothing. Nothing important anyway. He was just letting me know about some things going on . . . in the ministry. He thinks I may be interested in working in the same place he does. I told him I wasn't interested."

Lily looked at Severus strangely, getting the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't telling the truth, but knew there was nothing she could do to get him to tell her the truth. "So have you talked to my sister lately?"

"Yeah, I just got an owl from her this . . . "

Severus stopped speaking abruptly and Lily, who had been walking slightly ahead of him turned around and screamed.

Severus was standing in front of her . . . with no mouth. There was just skin where his mouth should be, and it was a positively frightening sight. She looked around suspiciously and upon hearing snickering coming from the corner, she pointed her wand and said "Accio invisibility cloak."

James and Sirius immediately stopped laughing, as they realized they were visible, and a very pissed of Lily was glaring at them, wand still raised.

"Afternoon Evans. Nice day isn't it?" James said casually.

Lily's green eyes seemed to glow even more violently as she gripped her wand tighter. James shut his mouth and gulped.

"Oh, come on Lily, Prongs and I were just having a little fun," Sirius said grinning widely at Lily. She noticed that he called him Prongs. The four boys had recently taken to calling each other by strange nicknames. She could not figure out what in the world they meant.

"Fun? That was just a little fun, hmm? Well, how would you like it if I had a little fun with you?" Lily said, then turned as Severus tapped her on the shoulder, looking murderously towards the boys.

"Oh sorry Severus, finite incantatum," Lily said, immediately turning back to the boys who had begun inching away.

Severus pulled his wand and started to say a curse when Lily turned her wand on him.

"Severus, don't make me use this on you. If you curse them, I'll have to give you detention. I will not let you three go back and forth like this. This stupid little feud has to end."

Severus scowled and muttered, "They will never let it go, and I keep being the nice guy. Fine! But this is the last time! This happens again, and I will retaliate. I don't care if Dumbledore himself is watching."

Severus began walking away and Lily called out to him, but he just turned and said, "Forget it Lily. Just keep siding with them, you're their friend, not mine."

Lily watched him walk away, trying to keep the tears back. 

James, seeing her struggle, walked forward to comfort her. But she turned quickly, eyes flashing once again.

"Severus is a good guy! A good guy, Potter! But he's on the brink, and it's people like you who will push him over. People like you create murderers like Voldemort. You two are almost as bad as him!"

James and Sirius watched Lily run down the hall, both staring open mouthed. Her words stung, and neither boy thought it would have hurt any less if she would have just performed the Cruciatus curse on them.

**********

Lily looked at the stack of pamphlets on the Gryffindor common room table. Gringotts, the Ministry, St. Mungo's . . . every institution that existed in the wizarding world seemed to have a pamphlet there.

Lily glanced over at Amelia and saw she was looking at a pamphlet that had been scattered amongst the ministry pamphlets.

"Department of Magical Law Enforcement? Thinking of following in your dad's footsteps then?" Lily asked smiling.

Amelia smiled and said, "Well, I know I won't be able to make the grades to train to be an auror like Edgar, so I figured law enforcement is the next best thing. He'll catch the death eaters and I'll sentence them. We'll be a team like we were when we were little."

Lily was almost moved to tears at the light shining in Amelia's eyes. She knew those two were as close as Petunia and Lily were, and it was nice to see Amelia smiling while thinking about him for once. Lately any thought of him had brought tears to her eyes as she thought about the danger he was in.

"What are you thinking about Alice?" Lily said looking over at her other friend.

Alice had about fifteen pamphlets surrounding her and she looked incredibly overwhelmed. 

"I have NO idea!" Alice screamed, causing Lily to jump back slightly. "We're fifteen years old, how can they possibly expect us to pick a career?"

Lily put an arm around her frantic friend's shoulders and said, "Hey Alice. It's okay sweetie. It's not the end of the world you know. Just try to narrow it down a little and find out what you'll need to do in regards to a few things. I'm sure McGonagall isn't expecting everyone to come in there with a set idea."

"Well, what are you thinking about?" Alice said, calming down a bit and looking at her friend.

"Well . . . I know what I'm good at, and that's charms, so I'm definitely looking at things that require high scores in that. My first reaction was Auror, you know, so I can be out there fighting the good fight, protecting Petunia, but there are a LOT of people going for that, Potter and Black for instance, and I certainly don't want to have to deal with them for three more years. So I was also looking at maybe working for St. Mungo's as a healer. You need to be good at Charms, and before I found out I was a witch, I always thought about becoming a doctor . . ."

  


"Healer, huh? Hey, maybe I could do that. I like helping people, and I'm pretty good at Charms right? That actually sounds good," Alice said, cutting into Lily's speech.

"You would be awesome Alice. You're one of the most caring people I know. Plus you're good at Herbology too, and Healers use a lot of Herbs. You'll probably have to do well in Potions, too . . . but what am I going on about, I'm sure that's what McGonagall will be telling you."

"Oh, I cut you off, didn't I? What were the other things you were thinking about?" Alice said.

"Well, only one thing really. I'm not really sure what it is, but check out this pamphlet. It's way mysterious, and I'm really interested."

Alice took the pamphlet and began reading aloud, "'Do you think Charms is the best thing about wizarding school? Do you constantly amaze your professors with your abilities? Do you ever wish that there was a charm for something, only to find out there isn't? Then we have the job for you. Information upon request, pending recommendation from Head of House, Charms Professor, and Headmaster/Headmistress.' Wow! That's pretty hardcore. It does sound like you though, who is this pamphlet from anyway?"

Lily took it back and shrugged, turning it over, "I'm not really sure. All it says is 'D. O. M. : T. S. C. D. In partnership with the Ministry of Magic, British Division.'"

Amelia, who had been listening the whole time, said, "Yeah, that definitely sounds hardcore, but really interesting. And maybe we would be working together. Well, not together, but in the same building anyway, maybe."

"Well, my meeting is tomorrow, so I guess I'll find out more then," Lily said, finding herself even more excited about the Career Meeting.

**********

"Ah, Ms. Evans, please have a seat. Have a biscuit if you would like," Professor McGonagall said smiling down at the young prefect.

"Thank you Professor," Lily said settling herself into the chair, trying to push away her nervousness. She didn't know why, but whenever she had to meet with a professor, even when it was on good terms, she became nervous.

"Well, Miss Evans, we are here to talk about what you may want to do with your life after Hogwarts and to help you decide which subjects to continue with through the rest of your schooling. I trust you have looked over the pamphlets provided, was there anything that interested you?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe something with healing?" Lily said, unsure of whether or not she wanted to bring up the mystery job with the professor.

Professor McGonagall's face broke out into a smile and she said, "That's a very noble choice Miss Evans, and I am not at all surprised to hear you're interested in it. I believe Ms. Johnson was as well. This is a very tough path though. You need at least an 'E' N.E.W.T. level in Charms, Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and really they prefer an 'O' level, particularly in the first three, Charms being the most important, followed closely by Herbology and Potions, which are used in conjunction to create healing potions."

Lily looked at her Head of House with wide eyes. She was good in her classes, but she also wasn't in N.E.W.T. level yet. She began to wonder how Alice reacted to the news.

"Now don't worry Ms. Evans," Professor McGonagall said reassuringly, seeing the look on her student's face, "You are very bright. You have nothing to worry about with Charms, as you have performed at 'O' level almost since the first day you arrived. It seems Professor Zabini grades you between an 'A' and an 'E', so you'll need to pull that up a bit. I dare say Mr. Snape would help you with that. He is by far the best Potions student this school has ever seen, and I know you two are friends. Your sister as well is gifted, according to Professor Zabini. Your Herbology and DADA scores are good as well. You consistently perform at an 'E' level. Transfiguration is not as important in healing, but it will be used, and your grades are acceptable, but an 'A' isn't quite what they want. You may think of working with Mr. Potter . . ."

At this Lily made a face and she could have sworn McGonagall looked like she was trying not to laugh.

". . . or I would be happy to help you myself," she continued.

Lily thanked the Professor and made to stand up to leave, when she felt the other pamphlet in her pocket and it almost called out to her. Lily sat back down and cleared her throat.

"Um . . . Professor. I was wondering if there was one more career I could ask you about."

"Certainly, Ms. Evans. It is always good to have options."

Lily handed her Professor the pamphlet and watched as the older woman's face went through a variety of reactions, ending with pride.

"Oh, Ms. Evans! I cannot tell you how happy I am to see that someone was interested in this. I can't tell you exactly what it is about right now, until I've received the proper authorization, but I have no doubt that Professors Flitwick and Dumbledore will write the recommendations, and of course I will. I'll arrange a meeting with the four of us and the heads of this branch of the Ministry for later this week, if you are still interested."

Lily's eyes lit up and she grinned, "Of course I'm interested. I'm dying to know what this is all about and if I'm qualified or not."

"Well I dare say you are qualified, but like I said, as of yet, I am not at liberty to discuss this further, but I will talk to the other Professors immediately, and I must ask you not to tell anyone about this until things are more definite."

Lily looked at her Professor curiously, but just nodded to indicate that she understood. She then left the office with a large smile on her face.

**********

Lily was still grinning as she rounded the corner on her way down to the Great Hall, when she bumped into Severus.

"Oh, I just had the best meeting Severus! Have you had your career advice session yet? I bet you'll be doing something with Potions, huh?"

Lily jabbered on for a few minutes before she actually stopped and looked at Severus. She immediately stopped talking and stared.

Lily had never seen Severus look so empty. He was holding a letter in his hand and he looked as if he had been crying. She looked into his eyes and saw no warmth, only dead black eyes.

"Severus . . . what's wrong?"

Severus shook himself as if trying to clear the fog around him. "Oh, hi Lily, I didn't see you there."

Lily's eyes widened as she felt her stomach tighten. "Severus? What is wrong?"

"Oh nothing. It's just this letter. Apparently, my mom died."

**********

A/N: Dun dun DUN! Sorry to leave you guys with a cliff-hangery type ending. Coming up in the next chapter will be Petunia, so all those of you who missed her, yay, she's back. A large portion of the chapter will be very Petunia/Severus based, and we will also find out what the pamphlet Lily had is all about, though maybe some of you already have! Anyway, please review, and I will try my best to get a fast update. Also, don't forget to look for the cameo!

  
  



	23. Chapter 23: A Parting of the Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Look at how quickly I updated! :) It's due in large part to the insane number of reviews I got. They were mostly from one new person who found my story and reviewed a whole lot (thanks LauraKay!) And of course from my loyal reviewers. But yeah, I have over a hundred reviews for this story now! *Jumps up and down squealing* Anyway, this chapter is pretty short, but some pretty big stuff, plot wise happens, so yeah. I hope you guys like it, and I hope you still love me when you finish! Oh, and MANY of you commented on the James with the prefect badge thing, hee hee, I got you! Did you HONESTLY think I would forget who had it? You all should have more faith! Oh, and congratulations to chprincess who figured out that Molly Beardsly was in fact Molly Weasley and she was the cameo. She is someone we know and love who hadn't yet been in this story! :) Oh, and I made up her maiden name, since I couldn't find a canon one anywhere. Anyway, to my reviewers:

Rebecca: Yeah, Remus is a nice choice for prefect, of course it wasn't my choice, I just follow the rules of canon! I actually always go back and forth on what Lily may have been before she died, and I usually think she was either a healer, or what she is going to be in this story, so yeah, that's why I included the healer part. I'm glad my story makes you want to hug Severus, but you may change your mind about that this chapter. And I think I know who James reminds you of, and I just roll my eyes at you! Hee hee, really you like James too much, I'm trying to make him mean and annoying! :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

LauraKay: Welcome to my story! You flooded my inbox and it was great. If you are seriously interested in the beta job let me know and I'll send you an email about it. I used to go through my chapters pretty carefully and beta it myself, but lately I barely have time to write the chapters let alone read through them again. So a beta would be much appreciated. I'm glad you a Petunia/Severus fan, I think I've single handedly created a new ship! Sadly this chapter creates some waves for that particular ship. (Ha ha, I'm so punny!) Oh and the books don't mention when the Potters and Longbottoms thrice defied Voldie, but that will be a part of my story, but not until they get out of Hogwarts. I have some pretty important plot points that are closely tied to those, so yeah, very important. And the Remus thing will be explained. Though not anytime soon. I'm so mean. As far as British-fying my language, believe me I thought a lot about it, and I decided to just stick with my American language, because I would likely forget sometimes and I'd rather it just stay consistent. I literally went through one chapter changing all the "Mom"s to "Mum"s but then changed my mind and changed them back, so believe me, I have put some thought into that. And yes, Petunia and Severus have been very uncanon, but Severus is going to jump into canon VERY soon, as for Petunia, it will be explained eventually why she is so un-canon, and she will become canon eventually, but possibly later that expected. I promise though, everything will canon-fy. And I have been messing up on the little grammar things lately; I just don't have as much time to edit, but like I said, I'll email you about the beta thing. Oh and the one big event is going to be in the next chapter, think carefully about the books and what happens in these guys' fifth year. You'll figure it out! Ack, I didn't capitalize Quidditch? Bad me! I'm always messing up with that, I think I forget to capitalize Potions and Charms sometimes too when I'm supposed to! Another beta job! As for suggestions, I'm always welcome to them, but let me defend myself for this one. McGonagall is a very serious character, but she has shown emotion many times and has proven herself to have a kind heart, so I could see her giving Dung, who recently lost his parents, a hug, especially when he's acting out. Remember when she had tears in her eyes when she thought Harry and Ron were sneaking around to see Hermione? Imagine if Hermione had died, I could imagine her hugging the boys. But seriously, I'm always open to suggestions, and if I can't defend my choices, I will gladly make changes. Narcissa could be a cameo, but she's already been introduced into the story, this was a completely new person, and someone else already got it. I said who it was at the beginning of my author notes. Yes there is an explanation about the death this chapter, don't worry. Yay for you figuring out Department of Mysteries. And thank you for all the compliments, yes I am a creative writing major. Anyway, that was an incredibly long note to you, but I had a lot of reviews to cover! Hope you like this chapter!

MyraluvSirius: I'm glad the last chapter was an improvement. And I almost made you cry? Wow. Just a warning, this chapter may bring about tears. And I'm glad you figured out D.O.M. I figured most people would, but hopefully the second part isn't as easy to figure out. You'll find out what the rest means in this chapter.

Bernie: Yup, you were one of the people who didn't have faith in me! Bad Bernie! No, I definitely remember that Remus is prefect, I could just completely see James messing around with the badge, so that scene was born. Anyway, keep working on that twist. One of the smaller twists is revealed in this chapter, but the biggie is still to come.

Pandabsmiless: Another new reviewer. I'm glad you like the fic and look I wrote more, pretty quickly too! Hope you like it.

Chprincess: Ha ha, yeah I used to word chagrin. I like that word, your math teacher is cool for using it. And you totally got who the little cameo was! Good for you! Go ahead and include a little plot bunny in your next review, for this story or anything else you may want me to write. And look, I updated quickly!

Radioactivekitten: You are also one of the people who did not have faith in me to stick to canon, shame! :p Ha ha! You do realize you are jealous of a fictional character, right? Okay, just making sure. Yes Alice and Frank are a cute couple, you'll get more of them in later chapters. And I'm going to ignore that little comment you made about them losing their minds! Edgar would be a good guess, but he's already been introduced in this story. Anyway, someone else got it. The answer is at the beginning of this chapter. Ha ha, it's okay that you took a couple das to review, and I'm honored that you read it so quickly after getting home. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Now, on with the story!

********** 

Chapter 23: A Parting of the Ways

"What?" Lily said after a few moments, not quite sure she heard Severus right.

"My mom, she's dead," Severus said, just as deadpan as before.

"My God, Severus. Are you okay? Do you want to talk, scream, do something other than stand there?" Lily said unable to comprehend Severus' calm manner.

"Petunia. I'd like to speak to Petunia," Severus said, still showing no emotion.

Lily nodded and grabbed Severus' hand. She pulled him through the halls, trying to remember which direction Professor Dumbledore's office was. She was close to tears as she realized she had never been there before and would never be able to find it.

Then she saw someone who would know where it is, but it was the last person she wanted to see.

James was sitting in front of a statue of a hump-backed one-eyed witch playing with a snitch. Lily rolled her eyes heavenward and counted to ten.

"Potter!" Lily said letting go of Severus' hand and approaching the boy she loathed so much.

"Ah, Evans, to what do I owe the pleasure?" James said running his hand through his hair and pocketing the snitch. Then looking past her he saw Severus and sneered, "And what in blazes are you doing wandering the halls with Snivellus?"

Lily tried her best to control her temper knowing there was no way he would help her if she started screaming at him. "His name is Severus, Potter, and we need to speak to Dumbledore. I know you have been sent to his office countless times and I was hoping you would tell me where it is."

James smiled slyly and stood up, brushing off his robes. "So what you're saying is you need my help. You want me to help you and him." James said 'him' with a bit of disgust, but upon getting no reaction from Severus he frowned slightly. "What's wrong with Snivelly anyway?"

Lily took another deep breath and closed her eyes. "It's none of your business, can you just tell me where Dumbledore's office is . . . please."

James stepped forward with concern in his eyes, "Lily, are you okay?"

Lily smiled, noticing that James used her name, something he hadn't said in a while. Sometimes he really could be a nice guy; it was just too bad that the rest of the time he was such a git.

"I'm fine James, but Severus, he's not. I can't tell you what's going on, but we have to find Professor Dumbledore, can you please just help us."

"Yeah, of course," James said looking around, then saying, "Follow me."

"Weren't you waiting for someone though? You can just tell me which way to go."

"I was just waiting for the guys. They'll understand that I had to help you. And if anyone asks, I was helping YOU not Snivellus!"

Lily rolled her eyes again and grabbed Severus hand, he jumped slightly at the touch, having been slightly catatonic during the others' conversation. Lily noticed James' brow furrow in concern for a moment, but it passed quickly.

James walked quickly through the halls; Lily followed while leading Severus along and many people were giving them strange looks. They were three people never really expected to be seen together unless there was a lot of screaming and curse-throwing going on.

After turning what felt like a million corners, Lily found herself in front of a large, ugly stone gargoyle.

"Hopefully Dumbledore hasn't changed the password since the last time I was sent here," James said, then he looked like he was having trouble remembering what it was.

"Do you not remember?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Sorry, I've been sent here quite a few times, and almost every time the password was a different kind of muggle candy. I think last time it was snickerdoodle."

With that the stone gargoyle jumped to the side and the wall behind it split, revealing a stone staircase spinning upwards.

"Thanks, I'll take it from here," Lily said smiling and pulling Severus onto the moving stairs.

James watched as they disappeared and shook his head. He sometimes didn't know why he even bothered.

**********

Lily looked around nervously. There was no sign of Dumbledore and she felt like she was trespassing, probably because she technically was. The office was very interesting, with strange little gadgets scattered about. The walls were covered with portraits of sleeping wizards and witches. After a while Lily recognized them as being past headmasters and headmistresses. She smiled up at them and wondered if they always slept in the middle of the day.

Lily was startled out of her admiration of the room by it's owner clearing his throat. "Ms. Evans, Mr. Snape, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Lily gazed at the old headmaster, with his twinkling blue eyes fixed on her over his half-moon glasses. She couldn't help but feel as if he was reading her mind, his gaze seemed to stare right through her.

Lily shifted uncomfortably and said, "Severus needs to talk to my sister. His mom, she . . ." Lily trailed off not knowing whether or not Severus wanted the headmaster to know what happened, but he still seemed to be off in his own world, so she figured he didn't mind. "His mother died, and as you can see he really isn't taking it that well. I think my sister may be able to get through to him, but she needs to see him in person."

"Ah, I see," Dumbledore said, with a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I would be more than happy to have the elder Ms. Evans floo into the castle, but I'm afraid I would not be able to connect to her school, and I'm sure she is there right now, is she not?"

"No, she's not right now. Her school is actually on Spring vacation right now. It's a week later than ours," Lily said thinking how fortunate it was that this happened when it did, because if Petunia couldn't come, she was afraid of what would happen to Severus. 

"Oh, very well then, I will make a floo call to your parents and arrange for Petunia to come immediately. If you'll excuse me, my fireplace is in the other room."

Lily looked over at Severus after the professor had left and said, "Severus? Did you hear that, Petunia will be here very soon."

Severus looked up at Lily blankly and said, "Oh, well that's good."

Lily sighed and prayed that Petunia would be able to get through to him. He couldn't go on emotionless.

Suddenly Lily saw a streak of blond fly by her and attach itself to Severus. She wanted to move in and hug her sister who was crying, but knew that now was not the time. Petunia was there for Severus. She looked up to see Dumbledore smiling sadly at the two and looked down at Lily.

"Why don't we leave Mr. Snape and the other Ms. Evans here to talk," Dumbledore said placing his hand gently on Lily's back to guide her out of the office.

When they were in the hallway standing outside of the gargoyle, Professor Dumbledore began to speak again. "I was actually on my way to find you when you came to my office Ms. Evans. Immediately after your meeting with Professor McGonagall she contacted Professor Flitwick and me and we both flooed our recommendations to the ministry. If you would like, we are prepared to have the meeting today."

Lily looked up at Dumbledore in shock, "My meeting was less than an hour ago!"

Dumbledore smiled, making his blue eyes crinkle at the corners. "Yes, you'll find that we witches and wizards can be quite speedy with paperwork when it is necessary. The career you are interested in is a very important one, especially with the things that have been going on lately, and I had actually had you in mind for this even before you expressed an interest. You are the first student in quite some time who has shown the aptitude that would qualify you for this position."

Lily smiled widely, then remembering that her sister and Severus were at this moment probably crying she stopped and simply said, "I would be glad to have the meeting now. I am dying to find out what this is all about."

"Well, then let us return to Professor McGonagall's office. We were supposed to meet in mine, but I believe it is being put to better use right now."

Lily followed, glancing back at the gargoyle, hoping that Petunia would be able to help Severus.

**********

Lily walked into McGonagall's office more nervous than she had been about an hour ago. When she looked at the two very serious wizards standing in front of her, her nervousness did not lessen in the slightest.

One of them had very sallow skin and seemed to have a permanently sad expression fixed on his face. He was tall and had black hair which seemed to be going gray. Next to him was a shorter man with very dark eyes. Neither man made Lily feel comfortable, but she realized she probably had to make a good impression so she smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Hello. I'm Lily Evans, it's nice to meet you."

This merited a small smile from the taller man who introduced himself as Broderick Bode. The other man was Augustus Rookwood. 

"Ms. Evans, both of these men work at the ministry in a division called the Department of Mysteries. Have you ever heard of that department before?" Professor McGonagall said after everyone had taken a seat.

Lily nodded. "Yes, the people who work there are called unspeakables right? So that's what the D.O.M. stands for! But what about the rest of it?" Lily's eyes widened suddenly, "You don't want ME to be an unspeakable, do you?"

The man called Rookwood shook his head and said, "Not everyone who works in the D.O.M. is an unspeakable. I actually am not. Unspeakables work on trying to unravel the mysteries of the world. That's what Bode here does. No, we want you for out Top Secret Charms Division. Basically you would work with others of your talent to develop new charms. I am the head of that division, and most of our work as of late has been on developing charms that can be used in the fight against You-Know-Who."

Lily smirked at this man's fear of saying Voldemort's name. It was primarily adults who had taken to being afraid to use the name. Many of the students laughed about it at first, but had also begun to say You-Know-Who. In fact, Lily was beginning to think that she and a few others were the only ones still saying his name. Lily shook herself out of her thoughts and gave her attention back to the men.

"Now, Ms. Evans, we have received glowing recommendations from Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore, and are prepared to take you into our department upon graduation, pending your O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. results. You will of course need nothing less than an 'O' on both exams in Charms. An 'O' is required in DADA as well, because many of the charms you will be developing are defensive charms. We also require an 'E' score in Potions, because you may have to decide whether something you are trying to develop would be better as a potion, in which case you would send that to our Experimental Potions Division," Rookwood said.

Bode spoke up next. "I see that you are taking Ancient Runes as one of your extra classes. This is very fortunate, because you may find Charms that have been lost to the modern wizarding world while studying these. You should strive for an 'O' in that exam as well, though an 'E' would be acceptable. We also expect you to maintain high scores in your other classes as well, 'E's are preferable, but an 'A' wouldn't kill you. So basically, we have fairly high standards, and upon graduating Hogwarts we will review your scores and if they are acceptable we will call you in for an interview and psychological evaluation."

Lily's head was swimming with all this information. She was fairly certain she could obtain the scores they were asking for, except she would have to study insanely for Ancient Runes, which was an obscenely hard course, but she was still nervous. When Bode mentioned a psychological evaluation she nearly fell out of her chair.

She cleared her throat and said, "Excuse me sir, but psychological evaluation?"

This time Professor Flitwick, who had been sitting quietly in the corner spoke up. "Ms. Evans, I used to work in this division of the ministry myself, before I began teaching here at Hogwarts, and the psychological evaluation is just a precaution. I don't think you realize the amount of power you will have. You will be developing charms that no one else knows about, and therefore no one else knows how to protect against. You understand how this power in the wrong hands could be very dangerous. This is why they run fairly extensive psychological tests on their potential employees. The last thing we want is for these dangerous weapons to fall into the wrong hands."

Lily nodded and said, "Oh. Okay then. Nothing to worry about, because I'm certainly not going to be running around using dangerous charms on people."

The others in the room smiled at her and stood up. Lily stood up as well and Bode offered his hand to her. "It was very nice meeting you Ms. Evans. I hope to see you again in a couple of years for the tests. I'm sure you'll be seeing Rookwood here again who will be checking up on you to make sure you're maintaining your grades. Good luck on your O.W.L. exams."

Rookwood shook Lily's hand again and nodded his goodbye. After they had left, Lily turned to her professors and beamed.

"So I guess this means I have a job after Hogwarts?"

"As long as you maintain your grades, I believe you do," Professor McGonagall said, smiling at her student.

"Hmm, well I guess that's one less thing to worry about then."

**********

While Lily was feeling rather confident about the future, Petunia was seeing the future she had been daydreaming about slipping away.

"Severus. Come on Severus, snap out of it. Look at me," Petunia said, lightly slapping Severus' face to try to snap him out of his comatose state.

Severus turned his black eyes to meet Petunia's blue ones and said, "Petunia? When did you get here?"

Petunia laughed through her tears, happy that she had finally been able to get through to him. "I've been here for a little while now. I came as soon as I heard about what happened. But Severus, how?"

Severus looked away, seemingly coming out of his shock. "The doctors are saying it was an outside attack, but I know it wasn't. It was him."

Petunia drew away slightly and put a hand over her mouth. "Your father?"

Severus nodded, turning to look at Petunia, who drew in a sharp breath. Severus' eyes were glimmering with tears, yet in the light Petunia could swear there were flames flickering in their depths.

"He's claiming death eaters came to the house and killed her, but that doesn't make sense. It just doesn't!" 

Petunia reached out a hand to calm Severus, but he just pulled back violently. She realized how angry he was and decided to choose her words carefully. "How are you so sure it wasn't death eaters? Maybe . . . maybe you just want it to be your father, because then you have someone to blame."

Severus glared darkly at his girlfriend and practically spat out, "You're wrong! It was him. There was no dark mark and she wasn't even killed with the killing curse. She was killed the muggle way, beat to death. Plus, why would the death eaters have left him alive? My mother was the more skilled witch. That's why he always hit her; he was jealous!"

Petunia didn't know why she kept arguing. Maybe she didn't want her boyfriend to have a murderer for a father and that's why she kept trying to explain it all away. "Maybe they wanted to throw the aurors off the track by switching things up. And maybe they wanted to recruit your father, and that's why they left him alive."

At this Severus let out a sarcastic laugh, "Yeah, sure, Petunia. What would they want with my father? I doubt they let mudbloods in their little circle."

Petunia flinched at Severus' use of that word, having never heard it pass his lips before and then she realized exactly what he had said. "Wait a minute? Your father is muggleborn? And your mom is a pure blood?"

Severus looked at Petunia strangely and said, "Yeah. I thought you knew that."

Petunia shook her head. "I just assumed . . . "

"You assumed that the pureblood HAD to be the bad guy. Because after all a mudblood could NEVER do ANYTHING wrong," Severus shouted at Petunia.

Petunia tried her best to keep from losing all control, though she could not stop herself from crying and said, "Please Severus, stop yelling at me. And please stop using that word. I'm not the bad guy here."

"No of course your not. You're just a poor little squib. Tell me Petunia, have you even ever had a muggle boyfriend, or do you prefer to latch onto people more powerful than you? Just like my father!"

Petunia continued to cry, wishing he would just stop.

"I should have learned from my mother's stupid mistake. Mixing between gods and insects just doesn't work, because then you end up with hybrids like my father. Hybrids who can never compare to those pure of blood, and just want to try to bring us down."

"Why are you saying this Severus? Why are you trying to hurt me?" Petunia said reaching her hand out to Severus.

Severus sneered at the hand and stood up straightening his robes. "I'm not trying to hurt you Petunia. I am merely telling you what I should have known all along. My mother was stupid enough to mix with someone beneath her, and I was on my way to making the same mistake, but look how she ended up."

Petunia didn't want to say it, but she had to get through to him somehow. "You're a mudblood too Severus! You have your father's blood in you! Don't you realize that?"

Severus turned to look at Petunia cowering on the floor. His eyes flashed in anger, and his wand was pointed at her. "Don't you ever call me that again. He is nothing to me, and neither is his blood. I have my mother's blood coursing through my veins and that blood is pure. Malfoy was right, purity of mind is almost as important as purity of blood. I may have been a mudblood before when I was mixing with insects like you, but I'm cleansed now."

Petunia curled herself into a ball and continued to cry. Her Severus was gone. She didn't know who this person was standing in front of her, but he wasn't Severus. 

Severus sneered down at Petunia and began walking towards the door to leave.

"Severus!" Petunia stood up and ran towards Severus, grabbing his arm. "Please! Please don't do this . . . I love you."

For a brief shining moment Petunia thought she saw Severus' face soften, but his sneer returned quicker than it had disappeared and he shook his arm out of her grasp and said, "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I could never love a mudblood like you."

Petunia watched as Severus robe swished out the door and she began to hyperventilate. She fell back down to the floor and began pounding the wall furiously. She had lost him. Severus was gone.

*********

A/N: *Ducks to avoid the rotten fruit* I'm so so so so so sorry! I didn't want to do it. I really didn't. But I had to. You know I had to. Oh, don't look at me like that! Anyway, I'm prepared to be yelled at, so go ahead and start yelling, but it was planned like this all along. Stupid Severus. *Shakes head* Anyway, I hope you guys still liked this chapter, and I hope that scene came out okay. I was trying to make it as plausible as possible and I think I reworked it like five times. Anyway, the next chapter we have blatant plagiarism. Yup, Snape's worst memory is up next, only with a glimpse into the minds of the characters. And there will be some introductory stuff in the beginning, and I may take it all the way through the end of the school year, or I may just have another chapter for year five, but I'm leaning towards one long chapter for next time. Anyway, send me a review and tell me how mad you are! :) 


	24. Chapter 24: Snape's Worst Memory?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Added Disclaimer: A large portion of this chapter is lifted directly from OotP, Chapter 28, "Snape's Worst Memory." So a lot of the action in the story belongs to J. K. Rowling. However, the thoughts and additional descriptions are mine. So yeah, just needed to cover my butt for this chapter.

A/N: Look at how quick I'm updating again! I am so good! I've actually had this chapter done for about five days, but I thought I was spoiling everyone with too many updates so I decided to wait until I got back to school to post it. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:

chprincess: I'm glad you liked that chapter and I'm glad you thought it was believable for Severus to canonize that way. Ha ha, thank you for that brief look into your childhood, it was very enlightening! And don't worry, I refer to myself in the third person all the time, too, it annoys the crap out of my friends. And your plot bunny has been deployed, so worry not! I'm glad you like it so far. And I hope you like this chapter.

Radioactivekitten: Aw, don't worry, LauraKay's reply was very long, but that's because she was a new reviewer and reviewed just about every chapter. Even your long reviews can't compete with twenty reviews! Yeah, I was going back and forth with that Top Secret = Unspeakables thing, but for me Unspeakables do things that the mind cannot comprehend, and at least people can understand what Lily is doing–she's creating new charms. I also went back and forth on whether or not she should have to keep everything a secret and decided she could talk about the job, just not about the actual charms she is working on once she gets it (IF she gets it that is!) Yup, Severus' personality is shining through, it's very sad for him and Petunia. Poor, poor Petunia. Don't worry though, she's a trooper, she'll be okay. Anyway, hopefully this reply is long enough for you! :p Hope you like this chapter.

LauraKay: It's so fun to watch people try to figure out where I'm going with this story, but you actually have a lot of good points. Not telling you which ones are good, but I'll tell you you have good points. You won't find out too much about her new job for quite a few chapters, I have to get her through the rest of Hogwarts first, and of course she has to pass all her exams first. Let's all cross our fingers for her! And thanks for offering to take the beta job, keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter in your email box within the next couple of days.

Lovely-Lina1985: Hey welcome back! I understand a busy life, it kind of sucks. Right now I'm on Spring Break, so I haven't been super busy, which is nice, because I have more time to work on my fics! Ha ha, don't worry, you are a little better at the predictions than Trelawney, but I'm not saying which of your predictions were right! I'm glad everyone is so excited about Lily's (possible) job, I had fun thinking it up, and it will become a very important part of the story, so yay! Oh, and a beta is someone who reads through your story for grammar mistakes and things like that before the author posts it. And don't worry, I didn't know what it was either the first time I heard it. Oh, and update your story soon! You're killing me!

Splishy Splashy: Hey, welcome to my story! And thanks, your review made me laugh. Let's see, you'll have to wait and see what happens between Sirius and Petunia, Lily and James will get together when I see fit, we will find out for sure who killed Snape's mom in future chapters, and Peter has had a girlfriend, but she dumped him. He may or may not have another one in future chapters, but she won't be anyone important if he does. Okay then, that's all of them. Hope you like this chapter.

Athena Diagon Cat: First off, cool name! Second off, welcome to my story. Yes, I, too, am annoyed with Severus. If I had it my way I would have kept him as the nice Severus we have grown to love, but NO he wanted to go all bad and stuff, *sigh* Anyway, glad you found it believable, and hope you like this chapter.

Annie14: Hey, welcome back. I had a couple of my reviewers come back this chapter, yay! Yeah, I broke things off with Petunia and Severus, it was hard. I'm not telling you whether or not Severus is her last wizard boyfriend, but you'll find out probably within the next three chapters. On a happier note is right. I specifically included Lily's career thing in that chapter to lighten things up a bit, although people reading with a close eye may have noticed a bit of danger, I'm not saying anything more than that. And James is trying to be an auror, he loves Quidditch, but right now he knows he's needed in the fight. I hope I updated quick enough for you, enjoy!

Rebecca: I'm glad you liked the fast update and hope you like this chapter.

Maggie: You sure did forget to review the last chapter, shame! Hee hee, just kidding, it's okay. You sure are focusing on the depressing aspects of this story, but it really is true. It's hard to read this story with a smile, because we know what's going to happen to the characters in the end. Kind of like how I feel when I watch "Selena" I try to be happy for her, but I know she's going to die in the end. Anyway, that was pointless. Don't worry there will be a couple chapters in the future where the majority of the characters are happy. I can never completely abandon the good ol' fluff!

Pandabsmiles: Yeah, most people were sad, but not surprised. At least I managed to pull off the change, and hopefully I maintain it well enough this chapter. Petunia and Vernon will meet eventually, but not any time soon. But don't worry, it will happen eventually. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

MyraluvSirius: Sorry the last chapter wasn't as good as the one before, I tried. Hopefully you like this chapter though. I actually like it a lot, which is odd, cause I don't usually like my own writing. Yeah, it does definitely suck to be Petunia and Severus, but it had to be done. And I'm glad you like Lily's (potential) future job. Hope you like this chapter.

I love it: Welcome to my story, and aren't you energetic! Thanks for saying I rock, and I'm glad I made you like Sirius and Severus, though I hope you don't like him too much after what he did last chapter. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story, and hopefully you'll like this chapter, too.

* * *

Chapter 24: Snape's Worst Memory?

When Lily and Dumbledore had returned to his office, they found Petunia crying on the floor. She wouldn't say anything and she could barely even walk. Dumbledore decided that it would be best if she stayed overnight, and returned home on the Knight Bus the following morning.

Lily had supported Petunia while they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room and had shooed everyone away when they came to say hello and to ask questions.

Petunia was now asleep in Lily's bed and Lily was talking with the others in the Common Room. Well she was talking to Alice and Amelia. The boys were eavesdropping.

"She was just lying there, shaking," Lily said still unable to get that horrifying image of her sister out of her head.

"Well what happened? You said she had been up there talking to Severus, but what happened after that?" Alice said, her eyes shimmering.

Lily sighed and said, "Well you'll probably find out sooner or later anyway. Apparently Severus' mother died. That's all I know. Petunia won't tell me anything and I never really knew much about his parents anyway. You know how private he is. The only thing I know is that those two are broken up. She kept saying over and over again that she had lost him."

Amelia put her hand over her mouth, "His mom died? Was it . . . was it You-Know-Who?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at Amelia, a little shocked that she would buy into that whole fear of saying Voldemort's name thing, and just shook her head. "I have no idea. He was practically catatonic when I was talking to him. I only know that his mom died, he talked to Petunia, something happened between them, and Petunia is a mess now."

"Well, maybe someone should go up and talk to her," Sirius broke in with a look of concern on his face.

Lily swung her head around to look at him and said, "Don't even think about it Sirius. I don't know what happened between them, but you are not swooping in on her. Have some decency, and who said anyone was talking to you anyway."

Sirius glared at Lily for a moment then looked away, mumbling to himself. James patted him on the back.

Remus cleared his throat and Lily looked at him and nodded. Seeing that he wasn't going to get yelled at for speaking he said, "Maybe Sirius has a point. If she was as broken up as you said she was, maybe someone should go talk to her."

"No one needs to talk to me, I'm fine," Petunia interjected, walking down the stairs.

Lily jumped to her feet and ran to her sister, putting her arms around her. The others looked at Petunia and let out a collective gasp. She looked terrible. Her hair was completely out of control, little wisps of blond were pointing every which direction around her face. There were black streaks down her face, where tears had spread her mascara, and her eyes were lined with red, making her blue eyes stand out drastically.

"With all due respect Petunia, you don't look fine," Peter said, staring at Petunia with wide eyes.

Petunia managed a small laugh and said, "Yes, I know I look terrible. Crying hysterically will do that to a person. But really, I'm emotionally fine, for now. Everything hasn't really sunk in yet, so I'm living in a nice state of denial."

"So you and Severus . . . " Alice said cautiously.

"We're over," Petunia said sadly looking at the ground, "And the Severus we all knew is dead. This death . . . it changed him, he's different . . . meaner."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sirius said clenching his fist around his wand and looking like he was ready to run out of the common room.

"No," Petunia said quickly, "No . . . not physically at least. Emotionally, yeah, he hurt me pretty bad."

Lily put her hand on her sister's shoulder and Petunia turned and looked up at her, "He called me a mudblood, Lily."

Lily gasped as she watched her sister's eyes fill with tears again. Petunia collapsed in her arms while she looked at the others. They all were at a loss for what to say. Lily noticed that Remus in particular looked shocked.

"But . . . he never . . . Severus never says things like that," Remus said.

Lily noticed that James and Sirius exchanged looks both mouthing 'Severus?'

Petunia sniffed and wiped her eyes and said, "Well, I'd expect to hear it quite a bit from him now. Believe me, muggleborns? Not his favorite people right now."

Remus' eyes widened quite a bit and he said, "Wait a minute . . . how did his mother die?"

Petunia raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus strangely, "I can't really say, not without spilling secrets that aren't mine to spill. Why? What do you know Remus?"

"Nothing. Listen, I have to go. I hope you feel better Petunia and hopefully we'll see each other again soon under better circumstances."

Remus jumped up and ran out of the common room. The others all looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Alice said looking at the other boys.

"Your guess is as good as ours. We have no idea," James said, still staring in the direction his friend had run.

Petunia was also staring in that direction, but the look on her face was more curiosity than confusion.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Petunia and Severus had broken up, and Petunia was not exaggerating when she said that Severus had changed. He stalked through the hallways with a grimace on his face and he had taken to talking to Rabastan quite frequently. Malfoy had even come to visit the school and Severus had held a quiet, yet obviously serious, conversation with him.

Lily had attempted to be nice to him, smiling and waving occasionally, and he always ignored her. He no longer sat with her in potions, and she noticed even Professor Zabini had taken to giving him odd looks in class.

Potions didn't appear to be his favorite subject anymore, and Lily noticed that he had taken to reading books on the Dark Arts, rather than Potions. In fact, many of the books he had been reading recently were books that Lily could have sworn belonged in the restricted section.

Severus, however, had been far from her mind for the past few weeks, because the O.W.L. exams had finally arrived. The fifth years were going insane. Well most of them were. Sirius and James sauntered around like the exams were a piece of cake. Lily couldn't understand why they weren't more worried. She knew they were both going for the auror job, which required some of the highest scores.

She and Alice were going insane, both needing very high scores for their desired careers. Alice needed 'E's in all of her main classes, and while she was very smart, she had usually been in the 'A' to 'E' range. Lily could not stop thinking about the insanely high scores she needed and had found herself studying during every free moment of her day.

"Maybe I should study Charms! I mean, I'm focusing on everything else because I think I have Charms in the bag, but then watch, I'll like blow the Charms test, and that's the most important one for this job! Quick hand me my Charms notes," Lily said to Alice, very close to hyperventilating.

"Lily, the Charms exam isn't for another three days. Focus on Potions for now. That one is tomorrow, and you need a good score in that one, too, don't you?" Alice said while looking through her Herbology notes.

"Fine, fine, you want to study with me?" Lily said, pulling her Potions notes out of her bag.

"Yeah, how about you Amelia? You want to study for Potions?"

Amelia looked up and said, "You're kidding right? Do you see this pile of notes?" She gestured to a stack of notes at least two feet high, "I'm not worried about any of the tests except History of Magic. To work in Magical Law Enforcement, you just need to pass the main subjects with 'A's and I know I can pull that off, but I have to get an 'O' in History of Magic! An 'O'! That's bleeding impossible. For the past 5 years I have done nothing but sleep through that class. Now I have the notes from every student in Gryffindor Tower in front of me and that's all I'm going to be looking at for the next four days. Honestly, I WOULD pick the one career that requires History of Magic!"

Lily and Alice backed away slowly, not wanting to disturb Amelia again. Lily kind of understood why History of Magic would be required for that job, but she still thought it sucked that Amelia would probably be the only person continuing with that class.

Lily went to a corner of the room with Alice and started studying their Potions notes. Alice looked like she wanted to ask Frank if he would help them, but he was stressed enough dealing with the fact that the N.E.W.T. exams were going on for the next two weeks as well. Lily knew that the O.W.L. exams were going to be taking place in the Great Hall and wondered where the N.E.W.T. ones would be happening. She shrugged her shoulders, figuring she'd ask Alice to ask Frank about it later and went back to naming the effects of the Polyjuice Potion.

* * *

Lily walked out of the History of Magic exam feeling fairly certain she had failed, but not really caring because the weekend had started, for her anyway. Alice still had her Muggle Studies exam that afternoon, and the boys had their Care of Magical Creatures exam on Friday. But Lily was free for three days.

Her Potions theory and practical exams had gone well enough, but she couldn't help thinking that if Severus had helped her she might have done better. She thought she had done well in her Herbology exams as well, but wasn't really concerned since that class wasn't as important, and she knew she at least passed, which is all she had to do. She did study quite a bit for Charms and found out that if she hadn't she still would have done fine. She knew all of the answers on the practical and had actually surprised the practical examiner with her ability to perform a switching spell perfectly, not to mention the fact that she had made her eggcup do a complicated waltz when she was asked to make it dance. The examiner had told her she hadn't seen such skills during a Charms exam in quite a few years.

Lily had practically been floating on air for the rest of that day, and she smiled now remembering that feeling.

"Do you two want to go study down by the lake after Alice's Muggle Studies exam?" Lily said during lunch.

Alice looked up from her "Joy of Muggles" textbook and rolled her eyes, "Honestly Lily. We have three days off, and Monday is just Astronomy and Divination, which none of us really need to pass. In fact after Muggle Studies today, I don't have to worry about anything until the DADA exam on Thursday."

Amelia grimaced and said, "Yeah, but Lily has Ancient Runes on Tuesday, which she has to do good on, and I have Arithmancy on Wednesday, which granted I don't need to pass, but it would be rather embarrassing to fail any of these exams, and that class is impossibly hard. Just bring your DADA notes, it can never hurt to study extra. You need to get at least an 'E' on that exam right?"

Lily nodded and Alice sighed, "Fine, I'll come down there with you guys. I probably should study up on Astronomy. But I'm not even going to bother with Divination, what a joke that class is."

Lily and Amelia laughed. It was true the girls had signed up for that class hoping to learn how to read the future and had learned that all of that was pretty much crap. They had fun though, even though most of the time they wished they had taken Care of Magical Creatures instead, like the boys.

Alice gathered her books and said, "Okay ladies, I'm going to go drop off these notes then it's time for my Muggle Studies Exam. I'll meet you by the lake, but be warned I may just relax. I am so sick of studying."

Lily smiled and said, "Don't worry, I have a feeling we'll all be doing more relaxing than studying. We deserve the break though."

"We certainly do!" Amelia said, most likely thinking about the forty or so hours she dedicated to her History of Magic studying. Lily had been too afraid to ask her how she had done, but based on the fact that she was laughing and smiling, Lily figured she had done fine.

The two girls gathered up their notes and headed out to the lake, where they of course got nothing done for the rest of the day.

* * *

"That means . . . suicide?" Lily asked as Alice held up yet another flashcard.

It was Tuesday morning and Alice was helping Lily study for her Ancient Runes exam that afternoon. Alice had graciously offered to help Lily with that exam and Amelia with her Arithmancy exam, since she didn't have any exams until the DADA one on Thursday. The night before they had taken their Astronomy practical exam, which is why they had the morning free to study.

"Yeah! See Lily, you have this stuff down. You're going to do fine. Why do you need to get such a high score on this again?" Alice asked, taking out another flashcard and holding it up for Lily.

"Partnership? And a lot of the Charms we work on will delve into ancient magics, which means I will need to be able to translate ancient runes," Lily said.

"Oh cool, and that was right by the way."

Lily glanced over at Severus who was also studying for the Ancient Runes test. She thought about asking him if he wanted to study with her, but was afraid of what his reaction would be.

Alice and Amelia had been surprised that Lily wasn't angrier with Severus. After all he had broken her sister's heart, but Lily just couldn't believe that Severus could change so drastically. She still found herself blaming James and Sirius for pushing him over the edge. Anyway, Petunia didn't even seem that mad at Severus. All she said to Lily was that he had said some things that hurt her, but she was hoping it was just out of pain, and that he would come to his senses once everything had sunken in. This is what she hoped for, though Lily knew she didn't really believe it.

Lily sighed and Alice paused in shuffling the flashcards. "Are you tired? Do you want to stop?"

"No," Lily said, "I was just thinking."

Alice looked in the direction that Lily was staring and sighed. "Give it up Lily. He's changed. The other day I saw him curse some first year who was minding his own business. And it was a pretty serious curse. You heard what Petunia said, the Severus we knew is gone."

Lily blinked back tears and nodded. "Well, keep those flashcards coming. If we've lost Severus to the jerks, then I had better get that job so I can develop charms to outsmart him."

Alice eyes welled with tears at this comment, but she just pulled out another flashcard as Lily squinted her eyes and tried to come up with the translation.

* * *

Lily smiled to herself as she finished her DADA theory exam. She felt very good about it. Professor Meadowes had drilled them all so thoroughly that it would be a wonder if any of the students failed. She was pretty confident about her practical that afternoon as well, seeing that DADA relied heavily on Charms.

Lily turned her head to see who else was finished with their tests as Professor Flitwick called out the five minute warning. She turned in the direction of his voice and saw him walking by James, who was rereading his answers. When he had finished he ran his hands through his hair again and turned to look at Sirius, who was lounging about as if he was watching a quidditch game. Lily still could not understand how those two could be so calm about exams. She shook her head and was about to turn around when she noticed Severus writing quickly, his nose mere inches away from the paper. Apparently he HAD taken an interest to the dark arts.

She stole a quick glance at Remus, who was still absorbed in his exam, and Peter who was glancing at the exam of the person next to him. She held her breath hoping that the anti-cheating wards wouldn't pick up on that. Peter would never actually cheat, he was just nervous and probably hoping to check his answers.

Lily turned back to face the front, glancing at Alice and Amelia who were both sitting next to her, finishing up their final answers.

Professor Flitwick called out that time was up and Lily giggled as he told Joey Stebbins to stop writing. That boy never learned to just let things go, he always had to write until the last minute.

Lily gasped as Professor Flitwick was knocked over by all of the parchments he had summoned and she and Alice jumped to their feet to help him up. After they had gotten him back on his feet he dismissed everyone.

Lily, Alice, and Amelia made their way out of the Great Hall, ending up behind the Gryffindor Boys who were yammering on about the werewolf question on the test, Lily wasn't really listening to them. All she could think about was that she just had the DADA practical this afternoon, and the Transfiguration exams the next day, and then the O.W.L. exams would be a thing of her past.

The three girls, and a few other girls from their year, all made their way to the lake and took their shoes and socks off so they could enjoy the warm water. Lily couldn't believe what a beautiful day it was. It was hard to worry about anything on a day like that.

Lily looked around and saw the boys sitting under the beech tree, James playing with that annoying snitch again, while Peter watched happily. She rolled her eyes and averted her gaze as she saw James glance towards her. She searched the rest of the grounds and saw Severus with his nose in the test. She wondered what career he was planning for that he would be so worried about his mark on that exam. He couldn't possibly want to be an auror.

Lily turned her attention back to Alice and Amelia who were talking to a Ravenclaw named Rachel.

"I saw you looking at Sirius during the exam. Do you like him?" Alice said goading the pretty redhead.

Rachel blushed slightly and said, "Well, maybe a little. But he doesn't really seem interested."

"Yeah, he's pretty much in love with my sister," Lily said, not knowing why she said it, and feeling bad as she watched the girl's face fall. "Hey, I wouldn't worry anyway. He's basically a jerk."

"Really? He always seemed so nice to me. Hey, what's he doing?" Rachel said pointing at Sirius and James who had both stood up suddenly.

Lily's eyes widened as she saw them approach Severus, who had finished going over his exam.

"All right, Snivellus?" Lily heard James say loudly.

She began to get to her feet so she could go help Severus, but she stopped as she saw Severus reach for his wand first. He dropped his bag and pulled out his wand so quickly Lily was shocked into a standstill. She cringed as James shouted Expelliarmus before Severus could get out a curse.

Lily stood rooted in place, unable to get herself to move as she watched Sirius knock Severus over with another curse as he dove for his wand. She looked around horror stricken as she saw students gather around to watch, rather than help. Apparently, Severus had made a lot of enemies these past few weeks. That, and James and Sirius had developed quite a reputation these past five years that made many students afraid to stand up to them. As Lily saw James fill Severus' mouth with soap bubbles after he had let out a string of profanity, she remembered that she was not one of those students.

"Leave him ALONE!" she called out, finally willing herself to move towards the fight.

James and Sirius turned around to face her, James messing up his hair again, much to Lily's annoyance.

"All right, Evans?" James said in a pleasant tone.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated, glaring at the boy she so despised, "What's he done to you?"

Lily half expected him to bring up Petunia, but even he wasn't that stupid. If anyone was allowed to be mad about that, Lily was, and no one saw her going around hexing him.

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean . . . "

Lily cringed as several students laughed. Sirius and Peter included. She glared at Peter who tried to stifle his laughter. Then she noticed that Remus was not laughing, he was pretending to be absorbed in his Transfiguration book. That almost made her angrier. He never even tried to stop his friends from being jerks.

Fueled by this anger Lily turned her attention back to James and said coldly, "You think you're funny, but your just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on . . . go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Lily was slightly taken aback. James hadn't tried to ask her out for quite sometime. Then she looked around at all the people who had come to see what all the commotion was about and realized he was just doing it for attention. James the attention-whore, that's all he was.

Lily noticed Severus inching towards his wand and decided she would like to see James get what he deserved, so rather than warn him, she said, "I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the giant squid."

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said, then to Lily's horror he turned towards Severus and called out, "OY!"

Luckily, Lily had distracted the boys just long enough and Severus was able to fire off a curse. Then to Lily's horror, she saw that James was bleeding. James and Sirius had pulled some pretty mean pranks in their time, but they had never seriously hurt anyone. Severus' aim was to hurt. This scared Lily more than words could describe.

However, she was shocked out of feeling sorry for James a moment later when he had Severus hanging upside down, revealing his underpants to all the onlookers. For a moment she almost laughed, remembering how much that boy hanging in the air had made her sister cry, but immediately turned her wrath back on James.

"Let him down!"

"Certainly," James replied causing Severus to fall rather harshly on the ground. Lily flinched and watched as Sirius cast another spell on the Slytherin.

Lily had had just about enough and this time screamed, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She pulled out her wand and leveled it on James.

Both James and Sirius eyed it warily. Sirius had recently witnessed just how skilled she was with a wand during the Charms practical, and James could still remember their duel in DADA.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," James said earnestly.

Lily smirked knowing good and well that James would never dare hex her, partly because he liked her too much, and partly because he knew she could out curse him any day.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James sighed and turned to Severus, muttering the countercurse. Severus struggled quickly to his feet.

"There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus . . . "

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!" Severus called out looking at Lily.

Lily blinked. Petunia had told her that he called her that, but she hadn't really believed it. Severus had never said anything like that to her before, and to hear it coming from his mouth, directed at her. She almost felt like crying, but instead she just got really, really angry.

"Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus."

All those times that Lily had helped Severus when James and Sirius were bothering him. All those times that he had helped her with her schoolwork. And now here they were, calling each other names and glaring at each other. It was enough to turn Lily's stomach.

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared pointing his wand at Severus once more.

Lily felt ready to scream as she fixed her eyes on James. "I don't want you to make him apologize. You're as bad as he is . . . "

"What?" James yelped, "I'd NEVER call you a––you-know-what!"

Lily tugged at her hair, wanting to scream at James' stupidity. She felt years of anger welling up inside of her and she felt like if she didn't let it out, she would just explode. So she let it out.

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can––I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK."

Lily turned on her heel and started walking back up towards the castle, furious. She vaguely took notice of Alice and Amelia running up behind her and James calling after her for her to stop, but most of it was a blur.

Later she learned that James had tried to take Severus' pants off in front of everyone, only to have Professor McGonagall stop him and give him and Sirius two weeks of detention, and two days of detention to everyone else who had been watching.

But at that moment all Lily could think about was the fact that she had finally told James Potter off, and that Severus Snape had called her a mudblood.

* * *

Lily had never been so happy for the school year to come to an end. After the incident by the lake she had gone up to her dormitory and cried for a good hour or so. Then she had to do her DADA practical, and it is really hard to perform good magic while your emotions are going crazy, but she thought she had managed okay. She made it through her Transfiguration exams the next day as well.

But even though her exams were over, the rest of the school year became a nightmare. James refused to even look at her, having been humiliated in front of everyone. And Severus glared at her every time she walked by.

She could only hope that the next year would be better. She sighed as she settled back in her seat in the Prefects cabin of the Hogwarts Express.

"That bad, huh?" Remus said looking down at the tired red-head.

She gave him a small smile and said, "Yeah. Is he still mad at me?"

Remus nodded. "Why do you care so much? After all that you said down there by the lake, I kind of got the impression that you didn't much care for James."

"I think he's an arrogant little git, but I didn't really want to hurt his feelings. I was just so mad . . . at you too. Why don't you ever do anything to stop them?"

Remus sighed, falling into the seat next to Lily and looking around for any of the other prefects, but the two Gryffindors seemed to have gotten on the train first.

"You have no idea how much I want to stop them when they do things like that, especially to Sev . . . Snape," Remus started, and Lily noticed that he wouldn't say his first name, but at least didn't call him Snivellus. "But as arrogant and mean as they can sometimes be, they're my friends. And I know for someone like you it's hard to imagine what it's like not to have friends, but I know. I had friends when I was younger, one close friend in particular, but then something happened . . . and I couldn't be friends with them anymore. I was so lonely for about four years, Lily. And I just don't want to be lonely again."

Lily looked at her fellow prefect with awe. She had never really been close to Remus, though they had spent a fair amount of time together this year, due to prefect duties, but she had never seen him open up like this to anyone. She reached over and gave him a hug.

When she pulled away she looked him in the eyes and said, "You are a wonderful person Remus. You're smart and talented and kind and, if I do say so myself, rather good looking. And if those boys try to stop being your friend because you don't want to see them hurting other human beings, then they aren't your friends. And just between you and me, those boys may be arrogant and mean, but they are loyal, and they love you. Don't feel afraid to speak up, and hey, if they are stupid enough to let you go, you can always be friends with me, Alice, and Ameeeelia!"

Remus blushed as Lily winked while mentioning Amelia's name.

"You know her and Dung broke up . . . "

"Oh, DO tell! Because I'm sure everyone is SO interested in the love lives of all Hogwarts' students," Severus sneered from the doorway.

Lily took a deep breath and reminded herself that this boy was still grieving and resisted the urge to pull out her wand.

"Morning Severus, if you don't mind, I'm going to go see if everyone is boarding the train okay," Lily said through a forced smile, then she softened her voice and turned to Remus, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Lily made her rounds, reprimanding a few students who were roughhousing, and helping a few first years with their trunks. She was only gone for five minutes, but when she returned she found the entrance to the fifth year prefects' cabin blocked by all of the other prefects.

"What's going on?" Lily said, trying to push her way through.

"Lupin and Snape are having quite a row, but none of us can figure out what it's about."

Lily pushed her way through to hear Remus saying, "You have no idea! I never stopped . . . oh, hello Lily."

Lily silently cursed herself for letting herself be seen. It's not that she wanted to eavesdrop, but Remus was such a mystery and she wanted to know what this was all about.

"You okay Remus?" Lily asked looking at the two prefects who were both quite red in the face from screaming.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I think I'm going to go join my friends now though. You don't need me for anything else do you?"

Lily shook her head and glanced at Severus who scowled and looked away. Remus said goodbye to the other prefects who were still staring wide eyed at Severus.

Lily turned to Severus and asked, "What in Merlin's name was that all about?"

"Mind your own business mudblood, why do you have to be so bleeding nosy?"

Lily gritted her teeth and retreated from the cabin to find her friends. James and Sirius were pissed at her, Remus was hiding something, possibly more than one something, and Severus was a hop, skip, and jump away from being evil. The next two years of Hogwarts were going to be just great!

* * *

A/N: Well there you go! This chapter should have put everyone (except Petunia) right where they belong. I love canonizing everything. I hope I did J. K. R.'s work justice with the lake scene. I basically took it and put it in Lily's POV. I know everyone wants to know what's going on with Remus, and I swear it will come out eventually. Next chapter will be summer and sixth year, which was going to be one chapter, but started getting really long so it is now two. The first one is already written. I need to get it beta-ed and I'll post it next Sunday. (I'm trying to get into a regular weekly posting schedule) But yeah, things are winding down and Hogwarts will soon be a thing of the past, how sad. Anyway, please review! Oh, and for those of you who don't know, chprincess won a plot bunny for discovering Molly Weasley a couple chapters back, and it turned into a full fledged story. It stars the characters you love (and some of the characters you don't) on a camping trip! It's called Camping With Plot Bunnies and you can find it in my profile. Anyway, enough plugging of my other stories! Until next week!


	25. Chapter 25: The Final Straw

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Big, mondo, huge thanks to my newly hired (except for, you know, I don't pay her, 'cause I don't have money, and she just likes doing it out of the goodness of her heart!) Beta, Laura Kay! Yay! Everyone cheer for Laura Kay! :) Anyway, thanks to her, this chapter has all of the appropriate commas and it will not seem as if Petunia can magically make plants grow in her room (don't ask! Badly arranged sentences lead to misconceptions!) Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers:

LauraKay: Hey wasn't I just talking about you? :) Anyway, I'm glad you like the canonization (wow, that's an actual word!) of the characters and don't worry all will be revealed about Remus eventually. I'd estimate in about seven chapters. I'm not entirely sure, but around there. Well after graduation from Hogwarts and everything though. It's okay that you treat the characters like they're real. I do it all the time. They practically are to me. You have no idea how often they write this story themselves. Things have happened that I never even planned for before, like this whole Remus storyline, all his doing! And thanks again for beta-ing this chapter! Mwah!

Rebecca: Yeah, James was supposed to tick you off, but don't worry Sirius will be ticking you off soon too, and then you'll have to transfer your affections to someone else! :) Nope, you didn't miss what Remus' knows, that's not coming for another seven or so chapters. Don't worry, you will like James again, after all he has to become likeable again so Lily can fall for him. And you do find out how some of the characters did on their O.W.L.s this chapter. Hope you like it.

chprincess: Yeah, I know everyone does that memory. That's why I was a little iffy about doing it, but I figured if I infused it enough with my own writing it would work out okay. Yeah, canonizing (and that is actually a word too, woah!) is fun! And it is sad that Petunia has to be canonized, but I can promise you this, you'll like how I do it. :)

Athena Diagon Cat: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And I do like your name a lot! Athena is my favorite deity, and I actually plan to name my first born daughter that! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

Lovely-Lina1985: I'm glad I made that scene that JKR teased us with believable. Like I told chprincess up there, I was a little wary about doing it because it is done so often, but everyone seemed to like it, so yay! It's okay to feel bad for Severus. Sure he's being a jerk right now, but no one deserves public humiliation like that. Ah, plots are always good for stories ;) Glad you're working on it, and you better have a chapter up soon, missy! ::shakes fist aggressively:: Oh wait, that's not what these replies are for. Hee hee, anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Radioactivekitten: Ha ha, yeah there is such a thing. Plus I knew I wouldn't be able to write as much once I went back to school, so I figured if I held off on this I might be able to get the next chapter done so I can stay fairly consistent. I don't like making you guys wait for too long between updates. Ah, I knew someone would ask that question about Amelia. See, I see Magical Law Enforcement more as the people who try the criminals and dole out punishments. More of a desk job, you know? The aurors are the once who go out and arrest people. So, if you are trying people, you're going to have to know the laws and the history of those laws pretty well, hence History of Magic. I will be explaining probably next chapter about how the curriculum for History of Magic moves more towards laws and stuff in the N.E.W.T. years. Hee hee, no I was talking about James. I just love that phrase, and it describes him perfectly, doesn't it? Attention-whore! Yeah, Remus is pretty . . . yeah. I like to keep him mysterious. Anywho, hope you like this chapter.

Annie14: No problem, the French is cool. Yeah, Petunia seemed to be recovering pretty well. You see a little bit of how she's feeling in this chapter though. Yeah, Severus, James, and Sirius are kind of turning into jerks in this story. But those who turn jerky can be redeemed. I don't know what the hell that was, but yeah, sometimes my fingers type things without letting my brain in on it. As for Lily being in the DADA room, I'm 99% sure she was there, because all the fifth years take their O.W.L.s at the same time, and Harry never really paid much attention to her anyway. Remember, he didn't even know she was L.E. in James' little doodle. Also, JKR says she is one of the girls who were walking out of the room between the boys and Severus, later on in the scene. Don't worry, you're not supposed to know what Severus and Remus were fighting about. (It is so hard for me to call those two by their first names, I always want to use their last, I guess since they are (or were) professors in the books, so they're basically known by their last names). Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Bernie: Sorry I didn't reply to you in the last chapter. I think you posted your review right around the same time that I posted the chapter. Anyway, I'm glad you liked both chapters, and I'm glad you think I did JKR's work justice. I hope you like this chapter.

Krisalyn: You got to go to London, I am SO jealous! I was supposed to go there for Spring Break this year, but instead I had to buy a new laptop, because my other one broke. Sigh. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapters and how I tied in JKR's work. As for your guess on what's going on, I'm not telling you if you're right or not, but maybe you are. ;) And I hope this update was fast enough for you. I'm going to try to be weekly from now on, but Merlin knows how that will go! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

MyraluvSirius: Aw! Thank you! I am proud of it. And I'm glad you liked the fact that everyone was friends at first then broke apart. I don't necessarily think that's how it really was in the books, but it works well in my story. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you like this chapter, too.

Oh, one quick note before I start the chapter. With the O.W.L. results, I know JKR said in a recent chat that 12 is the maximum number of O.W.L.s someone can achieve, but I could not for the life of me figure out the system for O.W.L.s then. Normal students take 9 exams (Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, History of Magic, and two other classes of their choice), while students like Hermione take 10, but with using the 9 which is the norm, I could not figure out how O.W.L.s were awarded. I assume they get some kind of credit for A's and up, since those are passing, but could think of no mathematical scale that would equal twelve if someone were to get 9 O's. So yeah, in this universe, the maximum number of O.W.L.s you can get are 18. An O = 2 O.W.L.s, an E = 1 O.W.L., and an A = 0.5 O.W.L. Okay? Hopefully this will clear up any confusion. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 25: The Final Straw

Lily lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. It was her sixteenth birthday. She sat up and looked in the mirror. Shiny red hair, bright green eyes, and milky white skin looked back at her.

"Hey Petunia," Lily called out to her sister, who was walking by the door to her room at that moment.

Petunia popped her head in and said, "What? And Happy Birthday by the way."

"Thanks. Do you think I'm pretty?"

Petunia opened the door the rest of the way and walked in to sit down on the bed beside her little sister.

"How could you ask me such a question?" Petunia said, staring at her sister as if she was insane.

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know," Lily said, scrunching up her face and fidgeting with her nose.

Petunia took her sister's hands in hers and sighed, "You, Lily Evans, are the most beautiful girl I know, and I'm not just saying that because you're my sister, though you know, good looks do run in the family."

Lily smiled and playfully punched her sister in the arm. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"Nope. So what brought on this concern with your looks?" Petunia said, picking up some of Lily's sweaters off the ground and folding them.

Lily watched as the neatly folded pile of clothing appeared next to her and shook her head. "It's just, I'm sixteen today, and I've never had a boyfriend. I was just wondering if there was something wrong with me."

Petunia rolled her eyes and said, "Lily, how many boyfriends have I had?"

"Two," Lily answered, not sure where her sister was going with this.

"Mm-hmm, and how many guys have asked me out?"

"I don't know, six or seven?"

"Nope, two. Now how many guys have asked you out?"

"Uh . . . well, if you only count James once, then there was Bryce, and Joseph, and . . . " Lily trailed off, calculating in her head. "Um, maybe ten."

Petunia nodded. "Yeah, see it's just what I thought. There's nothing wrong with you other than the fact that you are too picky. Guys ask you out, and you say no. I have my own theory on why you do this, but I know you don't want to hear it, so I'll just leave it at you're too picky."

Lily frowned at her older sister and said, "What theory? Come on, I can take it."

Petunia finished folding a pretty purple cardigan and got off the bed, putting a safe distance between herself and her sister. "Fine. I think that you like James, but you won't admit you like James, so you say no to him every time he asks you out. However, a part of you knows you like James, so as long as he stays single, you feel as if you should stay single, so you reject every other nice guy who asks you out as well."

While Lily stared open mouthed, Petunia readied herself to run, but Lily never attacked. Instead she just said, "Where in the world did that come from?"

"My Psych class. I'm thinking of majoring in it when I go to university next year," said Petunia proudly.

Lily was about to ask Petunia more about university when an owl came flying through the window.

"Presents!" Lily squealed, making Petunia burst into laughter. Lily was sixteen years old and still acted like a five-year-old when it came to gifts.

"Who's it from?" Petunia asked as Lily tore the paper off a leather wand case.

"Aw! It's from Remus! Here, the letter says, 'I wasn't really sure what to get you, but I figured since you'll be working with your wand so much after Hogwarts, you could use a nice place to keep it.' Isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah it is," Petunia said, reading the letter with a raised eyebrow, "Is there something you haven't been telling me about you and Remus?"

Lily snorted and Petunia started laughing hysterically. Lily realized what she had done and said, "No! No I didn't mean it like I couldn't like him, it's just I don't. He's a sweetie and everything, but I don't know, there's just nothing there. Plus Amelia likes him, and he likes Amelia. That's that. He probably just sent the gift because we got pretty close last year**,** being prefects together and all, and yeah."

Petunia nodded and kept her mouth closed, trying to keep from laughing any more. Luckily for Lily**,** another owl came flying through the window, followed closely by four owls carrying a rather large package.

"What in the world is that?" Petunia asked, staring at the package the four exhausted owls had dropped on Lily's bed.

Lily had already started opening the other package she had just received, but Petunia could tell she wanted to open the big one first.

"This little one is from Peter. How sweet. I know he feels caught in the middle sometimes. He's impossibly loyal to Sirius and James, but I don't think he likes it very much when they pick on me."

Lily opened the box and started laughing. She then passed the card to Petunia, who read, "'Hey Lily. I saw this in a Muggle shop and thought of you. It's a CHARM bracelet. Basically you can take it and make the little charms enact particular spells you like. I included a charm of a small head, which I thought you could bewitch with that spell you used on James a while back. But please don't ever tell him that I'm the one who gave you the idea. Enjoy, and continue being your CHARMing self.'"

Lily pulled out the bracelet**,** which had a variety of muggle charms on it, waiting to be charmed. Lily grinned while Petunia giggled.

"That boy is too adorable," Petunia said**,** taking the pretty bracelet to examine.

"Yeah, it's just too bad he hangs around such jerks."

"So, not expecting presents from James and Sirius then?" Petunia's question was rewarded with a glare from Lily. She had heard in full detail what transpired at the end of Lily's fifth year and both girls assumed it would be quite a while before everyone would be on speaking terms again.

"That must mean this gift is from Amelia or Alice . . . or both," Lily said**,** opening the card and seeing both girls' handwriting in front of her.

She tore open the package and saw the largest book she had ever seen in her life.

"What is that?" Petunia asked.

"Off hand, I'd say it's a book," Lily said, unable to resist the urge to be sarcastic.

"Thanks a lot captain obvious. What is it a book of? 'Charms A to Z: An Encyclopedia of Every Charm Known to Wizarding Kind' Wow," Petunia said, reading the cover of the book.

Lily's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "I've seen this book before, it was an insane amount of money. Explains why they went in on it together. And according to this card this is my birthday and Christmas present . . . for the next ten years!"

"So, I'm sensing a theme in your presents this year. It's really going to suck if you don't pass your O.W.L. exams and you don't even get the job, huh?"

Lily threw a pillow at Petunia, shrieking, "Bite your tongue! You know how nervous I am about the exams. Why haven't the results come already?"

"They'll be here soon. Just be patient. You said Professor McGonagall said they would arrive sometime in July, right? Well July has barely begun, so don't worry so much."

Lily sighed, but agreed and started looking through her encyclopedia with Petunia. She would certainly be prepared for N.E.W.T. level Charms classes come September. And if for some reason she didn't pass, she would at least be able to teach James and Sirius a lesson about picking on people.

* * *

"Hey Petunia, you got some muggle mail! I didn't even think you had any muggle friends anymore," Lily called, retrieving the mail from the floor by the door.

"Ha ha Lily! You know Jessica and Stephanie are mad at you because you never talk to them anymore," Petunia said, walking into the kitchen and taking the letter from Lily's hand.

"Do you still talk to them, even though you transferred to that boarding school? Gosh, it seems like ages ago that we were all friends hanging out at school."

"Yeah I do . . . oh my God! Oh my GOD!" Petunia said**,** staring down at the letter in her hand with wide eyes.

"What? What's all this oh my God-ing?" Renee said, running into the kitchen thinking that someone had been hurt.

"I'm Head Girl! Look, my school made me Head Girl!" Petunia cried, handing the letter to her mother.

Renee looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Bruce! Bruce come in here and congratulate our little 'Tunia! Head Girl, just like her daddy!"

"Well I'm fairly certain I was Head BOY, but that's wonderful sweetheart!" Bruce said, walking into the kitchen and hugging his daughter, who was making a disgusted face at having been called 'Tunia by her mother.

"Aw, Petunia's Head Girl! How sweet! Now you have to behave ALL the time! No misbehaving for the Head Girl," Lily said**,** mock-sarcastically.

"You better watch your mouth Lily, you're on your way to becoming a Head Girl yourself, what with being prefect and already having a job lined up after you graduate," Petunia said, lightly hitting her sister on the shoulder.

"My daughter working in the Department of Mysteries," Renee said with tears in her eyes. "We couldn't be more proud."

"Honestly Mom, it's not like it's a done deal. Besides, I have to get into the N.E.W.T. level classes and pass the N.E.W.T. exams before I can even go for the interview. And since I haven't even gotten my O.W.L. results yet, I really don't know anything!" Lily said, rolling her eyes at her mother's excitement.

"Oh! Didn't we tell you Lily, your O.W.L. results came this morning," Bruce said, nonchalantly pulling an envelope out from behind his back.

Lily's eyes widened as she nearly knocked her father over lunging for the envelope.

"You are evil! My parents are pure evil! How could you not have told me? You didn't open it did you?" Lily gasped as she examined the envelope for any rips.

"No, we didn't. We wanted to, but we knew you would kill us. I wanted to have you open it as soon as it came, but you know your father and his cruel jokes. But what are you waiting for, open it!" Renee said, nearly giddy with excitement.

Lily opened the letter and began to read, "'Dear Ms. Lily Evans, the Wizarding Examinations Committee would like to thank you for participating in the Ordinary Wizarding Examinations . . . blah, blah, blah . . . if you have any questions or wish to see your scores for the theory and practical exams broken down you may contact . . . blah, blah, blah . . .' ah, here we are, 'Potions: E, 1 O.W.L. awarded; Herbology: E, 1 O.W.L. awarded; Charms: O, 2 O.W.L.**s** awarded; History of Magic: P, 0 O.W.L. awarded; Astronomy: A, 0.5 O.W.L. awarded; Divination: A, 0.5 O.W.L. awarded; Ancient Runes: O, 2 O.W.L.s awarded; Defense Against the Dark Arts: E, 1 O.W.L. awarded; Transfiguration: E, 1 O.W.L. awarded."

"Well that's 9 O.W.L.s dear! That's wonderful! Honey? Why are you crying?" Renee said, putting an arm around her daughter, "You got an O on your Ancient Runes exam, that is a very difficult exam to get such a high score on. And if you're upset about the History of Magic score, don't worry dear; I don't think I know anyone who passes that test, it's impossibly hard."

Lily shook her head and pointed to a spot on the letter, unable to form the words.

"Your 'E' in Defense Against the Dark Arts? That's what you're crying about, but why, that's an excellent score," Bruce said, looking at the piece of paper in front of him.

"She needed an 'O' to qualify for that job," Petunia said quietly, gazing at her sobbing sister.

"Oh, oh dear," Renee said, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Hey, Lils, I bet if you explained the situation, they'd still let you in. Because of what happened before the practical test, your head wasn't really in it. And you still got a high enough mark to get into the DADA N.E.W.T. class, right? See if they'll give you another chance, granted you do well on your N.E.W.T. exams. Don't give up hope," Petunia said, trying desperately to make her little sister feel better.

Lily looked up from her mother's embrace and gave a small smile. "I guess you're right. Mr. Rookwood said he'd be coming to check on me. I'll just try to explain to him then. It's not so bad, and maybe that 'O' on the Ancient Runes exam will count for something. I'm a little surprised by that actually."

"Well, you shouldn't be, you're incredibly bright!" Bruce said, glad to see his baby girl smiling again, "So, high exam scores and being named Head Girl? I'd say our girls have something to celebrate! Let's say we go out to dinner tonight!"

Petunia and Lily smiled at each other and then at their parents. Lily began to convince herself that everything would be just fine.

* * *

"Everything is NOT fine Ms. Evans!" Augustus Rookwood said while pacing Professor McGonagall's office.

It was three weeks into Lily's sixth year at Hogwarts and Rookwood had come to the school to check up on her. He was not very happy about her scores.

"Please calm down, Mr. Rookwood, and have a seat," Professor McGonagall said, giving Lily a sympathetic smile, "Now, Ms. Evans' score for Defense Against the Dark Arts was lower than you wanted, but her other scores were wonderful. She received a perfect score in Charms. She did not get one question wrong on her theory test and she was even awarded extra points on her practical exam. Plus, her DADA scores were only low on the Practical. She received an 'O' on the theory, and she explained to you how distracted she was due to personal reasons during the practical."

Professor McGonagall passed the score breakdown, which Lily had requested from the Examinations Committee, to Rookwood, who looked at it carefully.

"She received an 'A' on her DADA practical, and that is just not acceptable," Rookwood said, shaking his head.

"Please Mr. Rookwood, I really want a chance at this job. I'm in the N.E.W.T. level DADA class right now, and if I could prove to you that I know this stuff by performing well on my N.E.W.T. exams, then maybe you could consider letting me work for you, please . . ."

"I just don't know Ms. Evans, based on this score, I doubt that you could achieve a higher score . . ." Rookwood said, cutting off Lily.

"I could give you a demonstration right now, you'll see, I'm really very good. Just ask Professor Meadowes, she'll tell you," Lily begged. Part of her knew she wasn't coming off as very professional, but she really wanted this job.

"But you have proven that when under emotional stress you do not perform well, and we cannot have someone working for us whose skills vary depending on their stress levels. This is a very stressful job and we need to know that you can handle it," Rookwood said, making a gesture to indicate that it was out of his hands.

"But . . . that's what the psychological evaluation is for. Please, at least give me the chance to make it that far. I'll do anything," Lily said, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"Honestly Augustus, you know this girl is skilled. She is the best witch in the field of Charms you have ever seen and you know it. Plus, you need someone for this position and you know there is no one whose skills even come close to Ms. Evans' talent. Just give her a chance to prove herself in her N.E.W.T. exams. What's the harm in that?" Professor McGonagall said, giving Rookwood a small smile.

Rookwood shook his head and said, "Very well Minerva. You are just as persuasive as you were when I was a student here. I will give Ms. Evans one more chance, but I expect phenomenal scores on her N.E.W.T. exams and I will be checking in on her from time to time. Do you feel this is fair, Ms. Evans?"

Lily smiled brightly and nodded.

"Well I must be off. I have important business to attend to for the Ministry, I will see you both soon. Have a good day," Rookwood said, donning his cape and exiting Professor McGonagall's office.

Lily turned to her Head of House and smiled at her with shining eyes. "How did you manage to convince him, Professor?"

"Oh, Augustus and I are old friends. He was one of my favorite students and was quite the Quidditch player. He was in Ravenclaw, so I could only cheer for him when he was playing Slytherin or Hufflepuff, but he was always very good natured when his team would beat us. I believe he is very close with Professor Flitwick as well. He helped him get his current job in the Department of Mysteries."

Lily nodded and thanked her Professor once more before going to find her friends to tell them that she still had a chance at the job. She knew they would be thrilled.

* * *

"Oh, I just wish they would have told you that you had no chance for that job, then you wouldn't be so uptight all the time," James said, glaring at Lily from across the common room.

"Bite your tongue James Potter," Amelia said, throwing a quill at him, "It's wonderful that Lily still has this chance, and you know she needs to do well in her classes from now on. Just let her study."

"Yeah, and it wouldn't kill you to study a little more. If you expect to be accepted into Auror training you're going to need to bring your scores up. Is it true you only got 'A's in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Alice said, surprising Lily a little. Alice was normally very sweet, but she had been losing her temper more and more with James this year as he continued to pick on people smaller than him.

James glared darkly at Alice and said, "Mind your own business Johnson."

Alice smiled smugly at having put James in his place and resumed studying her Potions notes. Professor Zabini may have been a nice teacher, but he took his N.E.W.T. level classes seriously. The students were already working on concocting a Polyjuice Potion, which was very advanced. In fact, Lily had heard rumors from the seventh year N.E.W.T. students that they would actually get to make Veritaserum, though it wouldn't be tested by the students due to the Ministry's rules about the potion.

Lily also looked at her stack of Potions notes and thought about the paper that was due in a few days. She was going quite insane from work. Between striving for 'O' levels in her classes and prefect duties she barely had any time to sleep anymore, let alone do anything else. In fact all of the sixth year students were beginning to look a little worse for wear, except for Amelia. However she donated much of her time to helping others with their studying. She was in many of the same N.E.W.T. classes as the others, but she wasn't required to get as high of grades, and therefore didn't stress herself about it.

"Hey Amelia, how many classes are you even taking this year?" Remus suddenly asked from across the common room. It seemed that these days the sixth year girls claimed one corner, while the boys claimed one across the room.

"For the love of Merlin Remus, I am trying to study, do you think you could get your lazy butt up and walk across the room to talk to her?" Lily said, eyes flashing as she looked up**. **Then seeing his face fall she blushed and said, "Sorry. Just a little stress."

"No problem," Remus said, taking a seat next to Amelia and lowering his voice.

"I dropped Arithmancy, Divination, and Astronomy. So I'm taking the five main ones and History of Magic. Get this, there are only TWO other people in that class. Of all the sixth years in the whole school, there are two others who have to take that. It's insane. And you know I'm actually expected to get an 'O' on the N.E.W.T. exam in that class too. At least I'm only expected to get 'A's for everything else."

Remus grinned and said, "Well now that you know you need a good score, you're bound to pay more attention in History of Magic then, aren't you?"

"You'd think so wouldn't you? But I fell asleep again today. I'm never going to make it into Magical Law Enforcement."

"Sure you are. You got an 'O' on your O.W.L. and you can get an 'O' on your N.E.W.T. I believe in you," Remus said putting an arm around Amelia. They both looked at one another, blushing. Remus cleared his throat and made his way back across the room.

Lily looked over her parchment with raised eyebrows while Alice tried to hide a smile.

"Okay you little eavesdroppers, what do you want to know?" Amelia said, sighing.

"Sorry, you were sitting right there. We couldn't help it. But since you are volunteering information, what's up with you and Remus? Ever since you and Dung broke up you two have been really flirty," Lily said, glancing over at Remus who appeared to be deep in conversation with the boys, most likely discussing Amelia.

"Oh, I don't know. You know how he is, how he's always been. He's hot one minute and cold the next. I know he likes me, everyone knows it, but every time I bring up the topic of a date he avoids it. It's like he's scared of something," Amelia said, banging her head on her very large History of Magic book.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing I've learned in the time that we've gotten to know each other: that boy has secrets, and there's no getting them out of him. I'd say just keep being his friend and maybe one day he'll wake up and realize that he really likes you and whatever is keeping him from being with you isn't worth it," Lily said, looking at her friend sadly.

"Yeah, I guess. And until then, at least I have these lovely History of Magic notes to keep me warm on those long winter nights," Amelia said, cracking a smile.

Alice laughed and said, "Well there are an awful lot of them. I'm sure they'll keep you plenty warm."

The girls began giggling and couldn't stop for the rest of the night. They would work quietly for a good half hour when one of them would start giggling again and it would be over. The boys stared at them strangely, but they really didn't care.

* * *

Petunia looked out her window and wondered what her sister was doing at that moment. She had always missed her sister in the past, but this year had been the worst yet. As Head Girl she was given her own room, which was really nice. She had never really liked sharing a room with the other girls because of how messy they were, but she was beginning to get incredibly lonely.

She stared around her blue and silver room, which she had livened up with several plants when she had moved in. She looked at Artemis, her owl, and sighed. Maybe she would send Lily a letter. When Lily had first started at Hogwarts the two girls wrote each other nearly every day. Now they were lucky if they found the time to write one a week. Plus, now that she and Severus were no longer in contact, she hardly ever got mail, which may have been a good thing since her Muggle friends were always asking questions.

Petunia just told them that one of Lily's friends trained carrier owls, sort of like carrier pigeons, and that's why she sometimes got letters by owl. That's how she explained Artemis as well. She was a gift from Lily's friend. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at their gullibility.

Petunia was about to pull out a piece of paper to write to Lily when she heard a light tapping on her window.

An owl that Petunia did not recognize as being Lily's or her parents' flew into her bedroom and perched on Artemis' cage. Petunia untied the small package from his leg, gave him a little treat, and sent him on his way.

The package contained a small mirror and a note: "Petunia, look into the mirror and say my name. We'll be able to talk to each other. –Sirius"

Petunia frowned. She hadn't talked to Sirius since they had broken up, with the exception of last Spring when she had flooed there to see Severus, but that hadn't counted. She had barely even looked at him. She debated whether or not she should contact him, then shrugged, thinking, "What the hey?"

"Sirius? Sirius can you hear me?" Petunia said, looking into the mirror uncertainly. Suddenly Sirius' grinning face appeared in front of her. She was so surprised she nearly dropped the mirror.

"Petunia! I was wondering when this mirror would get to you. How are you?"

Petunia shook her head, trying to shake away her initial surprised and said, "I'm doing fine. Though, please try to keep your voice down. The last thing I need is for the Headmistress to walk by and think I have a boy in my room."

Sirius dropped his voice and said, "Sorry. Oh, and try to be careful with the mirror, okay? It's James'. He let me borrow it to send to you, because I wanted to talk to you, and I know you can't floo while you're at school."

"And even if I could, I wouldn't. I hate it. Though sometimes I wish I could just transfer back to that day school so I wouldn't have to explain away all this wizarding stuff. But this boarding school is much better and I don't miss Lily as much, since I'm not reminded of her as much as I was staying in our house."

"Yeah. I bet it's hard for you, being away from her?" Sirius said, though he sounded like he wanted to change the subject to something else. He obviously had a reason for contacting her.

"Yeah, but she'll be graduating next year and we're hoping to get an apartment together, so I don't have to be separated from her much longer. Anyway, I assume you wanted to talk about something, so what is it?"

"Well for one I wanted to let you know that I just received a letter from Andie and she had her baby. It's a girl, Nymphadora Tonks. Can't imagine what Andie and Ted were thinking with that name, but at least I can call her Dora."

Petunia stared at Sirius in the mirror then muttered, "I didn't even know Andie was pregnant. But tell her congratulations the next time you talk to her."

"I will. I could have sworn I told Lily and she would have told you, but I guess I didn't. I should have told you myself, but that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you tonight," Sirius said sounding fairly nervous.

Petunia braced herself, having a vague idea of what was going to happen next, but just nodded and said, "Go on."

Sirius took a deep breath and said, "Listen Petunia. You know how I feel about you. I know we've been broken up for almost two years now, but I never really stopped caring about you. I miss you, and I know that you're probably still hurting from your breakup with Snivellus . . . er . . . Snape, but I just want you to know that if you ever wanted to, I mean, I wouldn't be against getting back together."

As Sirius talked his face became redder and redder, which made him look very cute. In fact, Sirius looked very cute period. Puberty had agreed with him and he was cuter than he had ever been. His dark eyes shined with a new light when he was talking to her, and his hair had grown long and framed his face with a simple elegance. And when he smiled at her, she felt like she would melt. She knew she cared deeply for him, but she also knew what she had to tell him, no matter how much it may hurt them both.

"Sirius. I like you . . . a lot, I may even love you, but I just can't. I've had exactly two boyfriends in my life, you and Severus, both wizards, both associated with the Dark Arts in some way. And I've been hurt as a result of both of those relationships. And I don't want you to take this the wrong way, I do NOT blame you for what happened with Bellatrix, but the fact remains that if I hadn't have gone out with you, that wouldn't have happened. And then after Severus . . . you could never begin to comprehend how much he hurt me, and I just can't go through that again. I'm through with boyfriends for a while, and I'm through with wizarding boyfriends permanently."

Sirius just stared through the mirror at the girl he cared so much for and focused all his energy on not throwing it across the room in anger.

"So, that's it? Because of who my family is and because of one bad breakup, you're just cutting yourself off from the world you've grown to be a part of? You're just going to run away and hide, like some coward?"

Petunia sighed and counted to ten. She refused to cry. "Sirius, please don't act like that. I do still love the wizarding world, but I just don't belong. And I've been fooling myself to think I do. I'm still my sister's sister and my parent**s'** daughter and I'm still friends with witches and wizards, but my future does not lie in the wizarding world. It's here in the muggle world. I'm going to University next year. I want to be a psychologist. I want to get married to a nice muggle man and have nice muggle children who won't have to worry about being called 'mudbloods.' I can't have a future in the wizarding world, because then any children I had would be outcasts. I want my children to be safe and happy . . . and I know I'm still young, but I have started to think about the future, and can't you just try to understand?"

Sirius' eyes had narrowed to become mere slits and his mouth was twisted into a frightening frown.

"I understand perfectly. Before Snivellus, you were happy and content with being part of the wizarding world and now you're not. He obviously did something terrible to hurt you and I can understand that. You can go ahead and join your little muggle world and pretend like this world doesn't exist, but you can't make me stop loving you."

Petunia struggled to keep her voice steady and hide the tears in her eyes as she tried to reason with Sirius one more time, "Sirius . . . "

"Please send this mirror back to James as soon as possible. Goodbye Petunia."

Then he was gone. Petunia tried calling his name again and again, but it didn't work. She placed the mirror on the bed and sat down to look out her window. She thought back to a time when her life wasn't so complicated and wished she could go back there.

* * *

"Didn't go well Padfoot?" James asked as he strolled into the boys dormitory and saw his friend lying face down on the bed.

"No, not really," came Sirius' muffled reply.

"Bad luck. Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around, just like Lily will. We shall have our Evans girls!" James said trying his best to make his friend laugh.

Sirius rolled over with a slight smile on his face. "Well, you may be able to win Lily over one day, but Petunia? She's through with wizards and it's all Snivellus' fault."

"Well, if that's the decision she's made, maybe you should respect it. It's got to be hard for her to be in the wizarding world when she can't do magic," James said, pulling a snitch out of his pocket to play with.

"It never bothered her before," Sirius said darkly, "No. It's Snivellus' fault, and he'll pay. He has no idea what I can do to him."

James looked over at his friend with concern and said, "Hey, I'm all up for messing with Snivellus, but don't go too overboard."

"Oh I won't. I'll come up with something perfect. Something that will make him feel the pain he put Petunia through and the pain I'm in right now. He'll pay."

Sirius got up and walked out of the room, while James looked after him with his brow furrowed.

"Well, that does not sound good at all."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! I think those of you who know the books well know what is coming next. If not, well I'm not spoiling it for you! :p Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter and I hope to have it up on Sunday. I'm going for consistent Sunday updating, but we'll see how things go. Anyway, hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review! And thanks again to Laura Kay! :)


	26. Chapter 26: Too Far

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Big thanks to my beta, Laura Kay!

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't get this up on Sunday like I wanted to. It's all Laura Kay's fault! Ha ha, KIDDING! It was my fault. I didn't get her the copy of my story until Saturday, and as you will see this is a LONG chapter, and it had quite a few mistakes. I'm amazed she edited as quickly as she did. Anyway, here it is. There's a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, so if you have any questions, feel free to ask them in the reviews. And speaking of reviews, I got a ton of them. So thanks to all of my beautiful reviewers:

Maggie: So do you like read the chapter and then say you'll review later, but then forget to review? Maybe you should just review right after you read! :) Anyway, I liked the Dobby humor. Yeah, I knew some people wouldn't like chapter 24, it was very O.W.L.-centric, and that can get a little boring. I LOVE writing it though, it reminds me of JKR. I'm glad you liked 25 though. And I shall pass on your compliments to Lily. You're very right, redheads should never doubt their hotness, I know I don't! :p

Athena Diagon Cat: Yay! You noticed Rookwood. No one else has made mention of him so far. But I am sticking with him being in Ravenclaw. Remember, not everyone who turns bad is a Slytherin, just like not all Slytherins are bad. That's exactly the kind of thinking that is going to cause problems in the next two books, I'm sure.

LauraKay: Yes, reviews make authors happy. They're the reason I actually worked my butt off to get this chapter up! And I greatly appreciate your reviews in addition to your beta work. And yes, it should be Ordinary Wizarding Level Examinations. I'll go change that at some point. That's a good theory for the O.W.L.s but we know of two people who got 12 O.W.L.s, Bill and Percy, and I highly doubt they took all those classes. Remember, Hermione needed a time turner to take them all, and the way it was described in the books, it seemed like they had never really allowed that before, so I think there might be some other explanation. Also, if you get an O.W.L. whether you get an A or an O, then what's the point of even striving for an O, right? Yours is definitely a good theory though. It is true that most fics with Lily have her as a Charms expert, this stems from the fact that Ollivander tells Harry that Lily's wand was good for Charms. See what one tiny line can do?

Krisalyn: Ha ha, yeah, Lily's not perfect. I've tried very hard to keep her from turning into a Mary-Sue, so I make a point of making sure she's not perfect. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Rebecca Lynn: Aw, I'm glad you like James again. You'll like him a lot in this chapter. :)

Lovely-Lina1985: I'm glad you liked Peter's gift to Lily. I thought about it for a while. I don't know if you noticed, but I'm trying really hard to make everyone like him. I want the readers to feel the betrayal the same way his friends did. Anyway, that's a nice theory about him liking Lily, but I'll tell you now he only sees her as a friend. I don't like how so many stories make that the reason he turned. I think there would have to be things much deeper at work than losing your crush to your friend, not to mention the fact that he turns long after the two of them get together. You have interesting ideas, some are getting pretty close to right. And you'll see this chapter whether you are right about what's up with Sirius and Severus! Oh, and you STILL haven't updated your story! :p

Ruby Chubb: Yay! I'm still getting new reviewers! Welcome to my story. I'm glad you like the weekly updates, these reviews really motivate me to do it. As far as the plan in my head and my notes goes right now, I have about 12 more chapters give or take a couple planned, so the whole story is going to be between 35 and 40 chapters.

Radioactivekitten: I'm glad I was a part of your massive update day! Hmm, I see how you see the DoMLE, so I'll just say that Amelia is going for a desk job, because she doesn't think she's talented enough, or brave enough to be out there on the streets. Plus she wants to be able to be in the office so that her brother can check in with her. Ha! I love how you say how cute Peter's note is and then call him a backstabbing jerk. You need to learn to separate this Peter from the man he grows up to be. It's okay to like this Peter. I like this Peter, I think he's a sweetie. Hey, keep your hands off my fictional book! And now you're nosing in on Amelia's man! Geez, greedy little girl! :p Odd color combination yes, but I deliberately chose blue and silver, can you figure out why? You know what's coming up next, and according to canon it happened when Sirius was 16, so in their sixth year, so yeah, it's right where it's supposed to be! ;) Anyway, I'm glad you liked that chapter. I enjoyed your blow by blow review. It made me laugh. Hope you like this chapter.

Iloveit: You certainly are enthusiastic. I'm glad you like my story and have read it all. I hope you like this chapter.

MyraluvSirius: Uh oh is right. And of course this all ties in to Lily and Petunia's relationship. After all, that's what this story is really about.

Chprincess: Shocking, huh? You have not seen shocking yet. Just wait ::counts on fingers, scratches head:: about seven chapters, then you'll see shocking! I know, it's sad, I like Petunia the way she is. But all must become what JKR intended.

Rinnington: Wow, long review. Though, I guess when you're covering 25 chapters worth of stuff, it will be long. Yes, yes, I'm aware of the canon situations this story causes, and all I can tell you is by the end of the story, it will all make sense. Ha ha, I did like your little take on the conversation though. That would be pretty funny. I'm glad I'm making the unbelievable believable though, believe me, it has not been easy all the time. But the story is practically writing itself, it was like born into my brain fully formed! Hmm, can you tell me any of the American slang that stands out in your mind that I've used, I'll make sure not to use it anymore. I try, but I'm actually not sure what is strictly American slang. Yeah, I know how you feel about Snape, and I agree mostly. But I really do think he's complex. I'm thinking about adding something to the story that might explain why he treats Neville the way he does, but it's not exactly coming to mind. Many other things that have always bothered me in canon have been solved in my mind, and will be solved in future chapters, but this one is messing with my mind. Anyway, I'm glad you like Amelia and Alice. Sometimes I think I neglect them, but in a story with this many characters, it's hard. I guess they do come off as too perfect sometimes, but I can tell you the Amelia/Remus thing is far from perfect, poor dears . . . they're probably my favorite non-couple. As for Alice and Frank, I can't help that. For some reason I see them as my perfect couple. I LOVE Neville, and I can't see him coming from anything other than my dream couple, so that is why those two are so sickeningly sweet together. Ah, the breakups. Thank you very much for the compliments there. Those two scenes were probably my most rewritten ones. Breakups are so hard to make believable, and I tried my best. I'm glad you think they worked. I've thought about writing an L/J fic, I'm just waiting for a plot to pop up in my mind. For now, I'll focus on this story. Ah ha! I have found a mistake in your review. If there is one thing you can never call me on, it is timeline problems. Believe me, this is my biggest pet peeve in fanfics, and I have spent countless hours on doing the math. If you read the section where I mention Molly again, you will see that she is not in school with Lily and James, she was in school with Lily's mother, which mathematically is very possible. As for Bill, you will be seeing him soon, because my math has suggested that he was at school with Lily and James. He's not important to the plot, so I don't mind telling you that he's coming. But just know, never doubt my timeline! ;) Ha ha, you know the answer to some of those questions. One of the ones you really want to know will be answered this chapter, and Vernon will be making his first appearance within the next couple of chapters, and I am NOT looking forward to writing him . . . yuck! 19 was one of my favorite chapters too! It was lots of fun to write. And that was a nice little detail you picked up on about the bag splitting. I like putting deliberate little details like that. Anyway, this reply is like a page long, so I'll stop now. Thank you for all your wonderful comments, and I hope you like this chapter.

Marilyne: Yay! Another person I know outside of fan fiction reading my story. I'm glad you like it so far and hope you keep reading. I know it is harder for you to read it in English since you're used to the books in French, but if you get confused on anything just ask.

Now after three, count 'em, THREE pages of review replies, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 26: Too Far

"Snivellus is becoming a nuisance!" Sirius said, slamming his trunk shut as he put his school books away.

Peter, Remus, and James all looked at their friend and sighed. James hated Severus as much as Sirius did, but Sirius had recently become a bit obsessed with the greasy-haired Slytherin.

"What did Snape do this time, Padfoot?" asked Remus with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What do you mean, what did he do? Didn't you see him following us around? Ever since last year when we played that little prank on him, all he does is try to find a way to get us expelled. Half the detentions Prongs and I have gotten this year have been because of him. That Prefect badge of his is like a self-spelling wand. Why don't you ever give him detentions, Moony?"

Remus sighed once again and said, "Because I never see him breaking any school rules. I can't just give him a detention."

"Sure you can. He does it to us all the time," Sirius said, flopping onto his bed and glaring up at the ceiling.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you've deserved every detention you've ever gotten," Remus said.

"That's not the point. You have that badge; you should use it."

"And now we all know why Sirius didn't get the Prefect badge," Peter said, gathering his books and heading downstairs to study in the common room.

"Who asked you, Wormtail?" Sirius yelled after him.

"As much as I'd love to hang around for this great sulk-a-thon, I'm meeting with Professor Flitwick to work on my Charms. Why oh why did I want to be an Auror?" James said as he gathered his books as well.

"I'm with Prongs. Amelia and I are studying together. Whatever is bothering you, Padfoot, I suggest you let it go," Remus said, following James out the door and giving Sirius a sympathetic smile.

"Fine! All of you can go study. I have more important things to do," Sirius said after his friends had left the room. He reached into his trunk and pulled out a notebook, which had "Operation Snivellus Revenge" written at the top in big bold letters.

Sirius grinned evilly as he wrote down another idea.

* * *

"Professor Flitwick, I . . . oh sorry," Lily said stopping in Professor Flitwick's doorway. She was coming to ask him about a charm she had found in her encyclopedia, but hadn't expected him to be with another student.

"Oh, it's quite alright Ms. Evans. I do believe Mr. Potter and I were just finishing up," Professor Flitwick said, smiling up at his best student before over at James.

"Yeah. We're all done here. Thanks for the help, Professor," James said, gathering his stuff and heading for the door.

"You know, Mr. Potter, if you ever need help again, Ms. Evans is very talented. I'm sure she would be able to help you."

The color drained from Lily's face as she looked at James, who had stopped midway to the door. He looked over at Lily, and seeing the look on her face said, "No. That's okay. I think I'm good now, and I rather like getting help from a professional."

Lily glared at James' retreating back and shook her head. He could be so mean sometimes.

"Hmm, that was rather strange," Professor Flitwick said with raised eyebrows. He shook his head and turned his attention back to Lily. "How may I help you, Ms. Evans?"

"Well I was reading through my Charms Encyclopedia, remember the one I told you I got for my birthday, and I saw this Charm that, when performed correctly, is supposed to make the wizard be able to stay awake for a forty-eight hour period, and lately it has seemed like there aren't enough hours in the day, so . . ." Lily trailed off as the Professor levitated his own copy of the Encyclopedia down from his shelf. Lily giggled as she thought the book probably weighed more than he did.

"Ah, _Dormio Dirimo_, an advanced spell that we usually do not teach to students for fear of it getting misused. I'm sure you read all the information on the spell? Wizards who have used to spell too often have many times gone insane," Professor Flitwick said, watching Lily's reaction intently, but seemed satisfied by her vigorous nod.

"Oh I understand the dangers Professor, I merely wanted to learn how to do the spell for future reference. I need to keep my grades up in Defense class, and all my classes really, and I would just like to have this in my arsenal of tools. Plus it just seems like a very interesting spell," said Lily, her eyes shining.

Professor Flitwick smiled despite himself and couldn't help but see a little of himself in the young girl. He remembered the first time he discovered the joy of Charm work and how he nearly drove his Professor mad with his constant pestering about wanting to learn any new Charm he happened to hear about.

"Ms. Evans, I would be honored to teach you any spell you wish to learn, excepting those that I deem too dangerous for your young mind . . ."

"Oh thank you Professor!" Lily said, cutting her mentor off mid-sentence.

Professor Flitwick gave a tiny smile and said, "I feel you may not be so happy with me when you hear my terms, because yes, Ms. Evans, I have terms. You understand that I always want to be here for my students, but I can't necessarily help them all, especially if one of them takes up a lot of time. So, I would greatly appreciate it if you would help tutor some of my younger students."

Lily, who had held her breath at the mention of tutoring, afraid he would bring up James again, gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "Of course I'll tutor the younger students. For a moment there I was afraid you wanted me to tutor Potter."

The tiny Professor grinned and said, "The thought had crossed my mind, but it really is preferable for the tutor to be older than the tutee. I find it builds more of a respectful relationship. Anyway, if that is all, I have papers to grade. If you come by tomorrow, I'll start teaching you the motions and the pronounciation of that Charm, and in a few weeks, perhaps we could have you practice it on your owl. Oh, and feel free to bring any others in that you may want to learn."

Lily nodded and left the office. She couldn't help but think that with Flitwick's extra help she would become extremely advanced in her Charm work and there would be no way for the Ministry to turn her down. And eventually she would ask Flitwick about the more serious Charms, the ones that would be able to help her protect her sister.

Petunia had been on Lily's mind a lot lately. She hadn't had a letter from her in a few days and she just couldn't shake the feeling of dread in her stomach. Lily had never been one to doubt her intuition, and her intuition was telling her something bad was coming.

* * *

"Remus, what are you planning to do after you graduate?" Amelia asked as the two of them studied in the library.

Remus looked up from his book and frowned. "I'm not really sure. There's not a lot I can do."

Amelia closed her own book and looked at him sadly. "What are you talking about? You get really good marks and you're taking all of your classes still; you have tons of options."

Remus smiled as he saw the hope in Amelia's eyes. He wished that he still had that hope. He remembered a time in his life, a long time ago, when he thought he could do anything. His father, who was a Muggle, wanted him to be a doctor if he wasn't magical, and a Healer if he was. His mother thought nothing less than Minister of Magic was acceptable for her son. Remus had always thought that wasn't such a bad idea. Then one day, one wrong turn in the woods had changed all that.

He shuddered remembering that day, remembering how glad he had been to be alive until he learned what exactly it was that had bit him, and then wishing he had just died. He remembered discovering that he was a wizard when he accidentally broke a window in his living room while he was crying after his mother had told him the news. And he remembered thinking he would never even be able to become a trained wizard, but then of course Dumbledore had taken over Hogwarts.

A smile spread across his lips as he remembered the day he received his letter, complete with a letter from Dumbledore outlining the precautions that would be taken to keep him and the other students safe. He remembered how he felt when he met his friends, and when they learned about what he was, yet still cared about him.

But now, here he was sitting across from a girl he cared for more than he cared to admit. She had a future, and so did all his friends. James and Sirius would become Aurors, Lily would work for the Ministry developing Charms, Amelia would work for Magical Law Enforcement, Peter was thinking about putting his Arithmancy skills to work by working for Gringotts, unless he was drafted into the Quidditch League, and Alice was well on her way to becoming a Healer.

But what was there for Remus? The Ministry would never hire a werewolf, and that eliminated most jobs available to him. And no one would want a werewolf to be their healer. The closer Remus got to his future after Hogwarts, the more he realized he didn't have one.

"Remus, Remus, oh Merlin, are you crying?" Amelia said, gently prodding the Prefect who had seemed to slip into a catatonic like state as his thoughts overtook his mind.

Remus put a hand to his face, wiping his tears away, and said, "No. I'm fine. I just, I don't really know what I want to do after Hogwarts."

"Hey, that's okay. A lot of people aren't sure about their futures. You don't have to have it all figured out now," Amelia said, her own eyes glimmering with tears as she gently patted his hand.

Her voice was soothing, and at that moment Remus wanted to tell her his secret. He had never wanted to tell anyone something more than he wanted to tell her that he was a werewolf at that moment. Somehow, he knew she would understand, and that she would comfort him and tell him everything would be all right.

But he couldn't tell her. He couldn't unload his burden on her, just so he could feel better. It wouldn't be fair and it wouldn't be right.

So instead he just took her hand and said, "You know, Amelia, even if I'm not sure about the future, I do know one thing. Coming to Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Amelia's face blushed pink, and she smiled as she looked back down at her homework.

Neither Gryffindor noticed the other person leave the library, just as neither had noticed that he had been listening to their entire conversation and wondering what was actually going on with Remus.

* * *

"'Going to Hogwarts was the worst thing that ever happened to me,'" Lily read as tears streamed down her face.

"What? What's wrong? What happened to her?" Alice asked jumping up from her seat on her bed and running over to Lily. Amelia sat down next to the two of them as well.

Lily didn't answer as her eyes scanned the paper. Finally she scrunched the whole thing up into a ball and threw it across the room. She then proceeded to let out a blood-curdling scream.

Alice and Amelia looked at one another and cringed. They had never seen Lily lose control like this before, and frankly, it scared them.

Lily took a deep breath and relayed the story in the letter to them. "Apparently, Petunia had suspected recently that she was being followed again. She kept thinking she saw shadows in the courtyard outside her window and she just kept getting a bad feeling. Well, this morning she was woken up by an Obliviator coming into her room. Luckily he recognized her, because he knows Dad, and he didn't Obliviate her memory. But during the night, four girls on her floor were killed. The Dark Mark was floating above the school, as well as those four girls' dorm. She's convinced it was a warning to her. She thinks their deaths are her fault . . . Merlin, I almost wish they had Obliviated her. She'd be better off not remembering any of it."

Alice and Amelia stared at their friend with wide eyes. They didn't know what to say. Finally Alice spoke up.

"How . . . I mean after they erased all of the Muggles' memories, what are they saying happened to the girls?"

"Heart attacks. The Aurors have learned how to make it appear as if these Muggles are dying of heart attacks. They can't make it look like murder, because then there will be investigations and police, and things that we do not need the Muggle government involved in. I don't know how they're going to explain four heart attacks, but I'm sure they'll think of something," Amelia said, answering for Lily. Edgar had recently visited Hogwarts to speak to Dumbledore and Amelia had asked about how the fight was going. He had specified that Muggles were starting to get suspicious.

"Muggles aren't as stupid as everyone seems to think. They're going to figure out that something is up sooner or later," Lily said, punching her pillow some more in anger.

Alice gently placed a hand on Lily's shoulder and said, "But at least Petunia is safe. We have to count our blessings."

Lily actually snorted. "Safe? Oh yeah, Petunia is real safe. She's being stalked, someone is killing people specifically to hurt her, and she's a part of a world where she cannot protect herself. Yeah, she's completely safe."

Alice flinched and pulled her arm back. She looked close to tears, but she managed to stutter out, "I . . . I didn't mean . . . I just . . ."

Lily looked at Alice and her eyes softened. "I'm sorry Alice. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I know what you meant. Believe me, there are no words to describe how glad I am to know that Petunia is still alive, it's just . . . sometimes I wish that she . . ."

But Alice and Amelia never learned what Lily wished, because at that moment four brooms came flying into the room carrying four very worried looking boys.

"We heard screaming a little while ago. We tried to run up her, but those blasted stairs . . . anyway, what's wrong?" Peter said.

Lily sighed and said, "You tell them, girls. I need to take a walk and think."

She left the room as six pairs of eyes watched her go.

* * *

She hadn't really planned to go anywhere. She just kind of walked. But before she even realized it, she found herself standing in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

She sighed. Maybe he had broken her heart, and maybe he was a lost cause, but he still deserved to know about what had happened.

Lily sat outside in the hall down near the dungeons and waited for someone to arrive so that she could ask them to get Severus. Most of the younger Slytherins actually had a fair amount of respect for her as a Prefect, so she wasn't really worried about getting any trouble. Of course, whenever one isn't expecting trouble, that is exactly what they get.

"What are you doing here, Mudblood?" a cold voice said as a student rounded the corner.

Lily stood up, wand at the ready, and narrowed her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business Little Lestrange, but I need to speak to Severus."

Rabastan growled when she called him Little Lestrange, a nickname that Peter had made up when he noticed that there was nothing special about Rabastan and he merely inspired fear because his name was attached to a bad ass guy, and now a bad ass girl as well.

"What makes you think Snape would want to talk to an insignificant nothing like you?"

"Because this insignificant nothing has news about someone that he once cared a lot about," Lily spat back at the slimy boy, using every last ounce of strength she had to keep from hexing him into oblivion.

"Yeah, well he's not the guy that your muddy sister once dated. He doesn't want to see you."

"And what would you know about what I want Lestrange?"

Lily turned to see Severus glowering in the doorway to the Slytherin common room. Lily smirked as she saw Rabastan cower slightly.

"I'm sorry Snape, I just assumed you wouldn't have any time for a Mudblood like her. I meant no disrespect."

Lily stared at the two of them in shock. She remembered a time when Rabastan taunted Severus until he was near the breaking point. Now he stood there stuttering his excuses. He respected, no, he feared, Severus. And the look on Severus' face sent chills down Lily's spine. Standing there, glaring at Rabastan, he looked . . . well, he looked evil.

"Yes, yes, apologize later. Get out of my sight."

Rabastan ran past Severus and into the common room, but not before giving Lily one last glare.

Severus turned to look at Lily. His expression did not change, and his eyes remained cold, but his voice seemed to lose a tiny bit of its edge as he asked, "What did you need to tell me about Petunia?"

She knew he would never admit it, not even to himself, but he still cared about her. She could hear it in his voice. He may one day completely devote himself to the Dark Side, but there would always be a tiny part of him that belonged to her. It was very hard for Lily not to start crying then and there.

"There was an attack at her school. Four girls were killed, and Petunia is convinced it was done by whoever has been following her, and that it is therefore her fault."

Lily watched Severus' face for a reaction, but there was none. He merely nodded and said he would take care of it.

"But, how . . ." Lily started and was cut off by Severus' flaming eyes.

"Don't ask questions! I said I would take care of it. There will be no more attacks on Petunia or her school. Then there will be no need for you to try to contact me anymore. I am through with her, I am through with you. I have no room in my life for Mudbloods."

Lily gaped at him in shock as he spun around and disappeared back through the passage. Lily was never wrong about people and how they felt about one another, but for the first time in her life, she thought she was. Maybe he didn't care about Petunia at all.

* * *

It was just after sunset as Severus made his way through the Hogwarts halls to his common room. He glared at first years as he went, enjoying the fact that they now scattered in fear every time he came near.

He was enjoying a particularly evil glower when he noticed Remus making his way down the stairs and headed outside. He had a bag in his hands and looked as if he was going to stay somewhere else for the night. Severus grinned, thinking about the new school curfew that prohibited any students from leaving the castle after sunset. There had been attacks in Hogsmeade recently, and Dumbledore was taking every precaution.

Severus waited until Remus had actually opened the door and then he descended upon the Gryffindor like an overgrown bat.

"Sneaking out after curfew Lupin? I think that's worth a detention."

Remus sighed and turned to face the Slytherin. "I am not sneaking anywhere Severus. Dumbledore knows full well where I am going, and I must be getting there now, so if you'll excuse me."

"No, I don't think I will. You know I have had the joy of putting Potter and Black in detention dozens of times, and I have even landed Pettigrew in a few, but I can never seem to find you breaking rules. Now that I have caught you, I will not let you lie your way out of this one."

"But he is not lying, Mr. Snape."

Severus twitched slightly at the gentle voice behind him. He turned and faced Dumbledore with a defiant look in his eye.

"You mean to tell me, Headmaster, that Lupin here is allowed to roam the grounds freely, while all the other students are required to stay inside? That sounds like favoritism to me," Severus said, trying to keep his voice at a respectable tone.

"It is not your place to question my decisions, Mr. Snape. I ask you to return to your dormitory now, and leave Mr. Lupin to his own business," Dumbledore said in a tone that left no more room for argument.

Severus narrowed his eyes and growled slightly, but turned and walked back in the direction of his dorms. He was so angry that he didn't even notice that he was being followed, not right away anyway.

When he did sense it, he acted quickly, jerking himself around and pushing his shadower up against the wall, wand at his throat.

Sirius just smiled smugly back at Severus, not showing any signs of fear whatsoever.

"Black," Snape spat.

"Snivellus," Sirius replied in a remarkably smooth tone.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice that you were curious about old Remus, what with you spying on him in libraries and all, yeah I saw you there," Sirius said as Severus opened his mouth to protest, "Anyway I figured I ought to give you a little clue."

Severus snorted and said, "Why would YOU help ME? Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Actually, yes, but that's not the point. I'm just going to give you the information**;** what you do with it is your own business. Tonight, after everyone has gone to sleep, go out to the Whomping Willow and use a stick to prod the knob on the base of the tree. The limbs will freeze and you can go through the passage underneath. The you will find out where Remus goes all the time, because I'm sure you have noticed he disappears often. Anyway, I must be off, my friends will wonder where I've gone."

Sirius gently pushed Severus off of him and dusted his robes. He walked down the corridor with a bounce in his step, while Severus wondered what he should do. On the one hand, he trusted Sirius about as far as he could throw him; on the other, he was rather curious. At least he still had quite a few hours to decide.

* * *

James watched as the moon came up over the horizon. Remus would probably be changing now. He found himself wondering, as he did every month, how much the transformation hurt.

He looked at Peter, who was asleep after a long day of studying, then over at Sirius' empty bed. He wondered where his best friend had wandered off to.

"Speak of the devil," James said aloud as Sirius came strolling into the room, grinning widely.

James smiled, glad to see his friend in better spirits than he had been in as of late.

"What are you so happy about, mate? Not that I'm complaining, but I haven't seen you smile like that in ages."

Sirius grinned and his eye twinkled, and James' smile faded slightly. He'd seen that look in Sirius' eye before. Once before. He had that look in his eye the night Petunia had been attacked by Bellatrix. It was a murderous glint that he had hoped to never see in his friend's eye ever again.

"Let's just say Snivellus will finally get what's coming to him."

With that James' smile faded completely. "What did you do?"

"Don't look so worried Prongs, I'm just teaching Snivellus a lesson about poking his greasy little nose into other people's business."

"What did you do?" James repeated, this time more urgently.

"I just told him what he wanted to know. He wants to know where Remus goes every month. I told him."

James eyes widened and his face went pale. He ran to the dormitory window, which had a clear view of the Whomping Willow, and sure enough the trees branches were completely still. He looked closely and could see a dark figure disappearing beneath the tree.

"I wasn't sure he was going to take the bait, but I waited and watched, and sure enough he went. I guess curiosity really did kill the cat, or the snake at least," Sirius said in a voice that James couldn't believe was coming out of his best friend's mouth.

"He'll be killed!" James shouted, grabbing Sirius by the robes. Sirius responded by giving him a look that clearly said he didn't care.

James shoved Sirius aside and made for the stairs, but he paused halfway down. He'd never make it in time; Severus would be torn to shreds by the time he made it out the front doors. He ran back upstairs, grabbed his broom from his trunk, and hopped out the window.

James had never flown so fast in his entire life. All he could think about was stopping Severus from getting to the Shrieking Shack. Stop him from being killed, stop Remus from becoming a murderer.

He hit the ground running and dove for the knob to freeze the limbs. As he squeezed through the passage and ran as fast as he could he prayed he wasn't too late, wondering what in the world had made Sirius think this was a good idea.

* * *

"You stupid, unthinking, unfeeling, son of a Bitch!"

Lily bolted upright in bed and turned to see Amelia and Alice were also sitting up in bed.

"Did you hear that?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, it sounded like . . ."

"Remus," Amelia finished Alice's sentence.

All three girls hopped out of bed, wrapped robes around their pajamas, and ran down the staircase. It had to be barely five in the morning, and there was an all out fight going on in the common room.

Remus was standing with his hands clenched looking as if he was about ready to kill Sirius. For his part, Sirius looked guilty, really guilty.

"I'm sorry, Moony, I'm so sorry. I just wasn't thinking."

"Damn right you weren't thinking! You never think, not about anyone but yourself! How could you . . . I mean, what kind of thought process did you have . . . why?!"

"I . . . I was just so mad at Snivellus. I wanted to get him back, and he was just being so nosy . . ."

"Do you think I give a damn about Severus? I know how you feel about him, but I thought you were my friend! I thought you were like my brother!"

Remus was screaming so loudly half the Gryffindors had been awakened. The Prefect looked like hell warmed over, but rather than his usual pale appearance, his face was glowing red. He was clutching his wand and tiny gold sparks were flying out of it.

"I do care about you . . ." Sirius said confused.

Remus threw his arms in the air and let out a maniacal scream. "You care? You CARE?! I COULD HAVE KILLED HIM! DID YOU EVER THINK OF THAT? YOUR LITTLE PRANK WOULDN'T HAVE JUST COST SEVERUS HIS LIFE, IT WOULD HAVE COST ME MINE! I WOULD HAVE BEEN THROWN IN AZKABAN!"

Lily, Amelia, and Alice all gasped at the boy's hysterical screams. Lily, who never failed to miss a detail, was slowly catching on to what was up. What she couldn't figure out was where James fit in. He was standing to the side of the room, looking back and forth between his two friends, and looking very much like he wanted to cry.

Sirius had been stunned into silence by Remus' final outburst. Lily looked closely and could see tears sliding down his face.

"I . . . I never thought of that, I'm . . . I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Sirius. Not this time. This was not just one of your little pranks, it was attempted murder, and it is not something I will easily forgive," Remus said, turning to the door and leaving the common room, slamming the portrait behind him.

Sirius looked at James who shook his head and looked away in disgust. Then he looked around the common room at all the faces who were looking at him. No one knew exactly what happened, but everyone knew that Sirius had done something horrible and they were all glaring at him. He put his head down and made his way up the stairs to his dormitory.

Slowly the students made their way back to their beds, including Amelia and Alice. They were all whispering quietly to one another as they went, trying to figure out what had just happened. Lily, however, stood there watching James. He was sitting on a chair with his head in his hands, and he was crying.

Lily made her way down the stairs and placed a hand on James' back. He jerked his head up and seeing that it was her, turned away quickly.

"Hey," Lily said gently. "I'm not here to be mean. I just want to help."

"Why? I thought you hate me. Besides, I don't want you to see me like this," James said, hiding his face from Lily's.

Lily gently turned his face so that he was facing her. "Hey, you've seen me look far worse than you look now. And when I was down here crying, did you just walk away and let me cry? No, you made me feel better. I am determined to repay the favor."

James gave a tiny smile, remembering the night she was talking about.

"I remember there was a bit of snogging that night," James said quietly, a hint of his charm back in his voice.

Lily lightly punched him on the arm. "Now there's a little of the annoying git I've come to know and tolerate."

James laughed lightly despite himself. "Yeah. I never can resist."

"So, from what I heard, it sounds like Sirius sent Severus on a trip to meet werewolf Remus," Lily said, earning a quick head jerk from James.

"You know that Remus is a werewolf?" James said, eyes wide in terror.

"Oh don't look so surprised Potter. You know how smart I am, and you know how much I pay attention to things. Remus always got sick around the full moon and you call him Moony. I figured it out earlier this year. And don't worry, I haven't told anybody. I would never do that."

James sighed in relief and said, "Whatever you do, don't tell Amelia. Remus really likes her, but he just can't bring himself to tell her. He's afraid she'll run away."

Lily nodded in understanding and said, "So, where do you fit in to all this and how did Severus make it out of there alive?"

James looked at her and tilted his head, "You mean you haven't figured that out? You really think very little of me, don't you?"

"Huh, what . . . no," Lily said, slightly confused.

"I stopped Snape before he made it too far. He saw Remus as a werewolf, but I pulled him back before Remus did any damage."

"You . . . you saved Severus?" Lily said, absolutely dumbfounded.

James pulled away from Lily with a hurt look on his face. "Merlin Lily, I'm not a complete bastard. I wouldn't just leave another man to die, I don't care who he is."

Lily flinched, realizing that it was rather mean of her to think that James wouldn't save Severus. It was just, she hadn't really expected it out of him.

"Besides, I did it more to save Remus. And I failed," James said, looking about ready to cry again.

"What do you mean? Remus didn't hurt anyone," Lily said.

"Yeah, but Snape saw him. Dumbledore made him promise not to tell anyone, but do you really think he'll care. Soon everyone in school will know Remus is a werewolf and parents will be writing to get him kicked out. His life will be over."

"Hey," Lily said, taking James' hand in hers. "You saved a man's life, two men's really. You are a hero. And have more faith in Severus. He may be a big jerk these days, but if he gave Dumbledore his word, he'll keep it. And no matter what happens, they both owe you their lives. Remus was right, if he had killed Severus he would be in Azkaban right now. And Severus would be dead. You're a hero James, and I'm impressed."

James looked up at Lily, who was looking at him with a smile and actual pride in her eyes. Then he looked down at his hand, which was intertwined with Lily's. He smiled and thought that maybe there was still hope.

* * *

A/N: Whoa buddy! Yeah, there was a lot of scary stuff going on in this chapter, which is why I balanced it with both the Lily/James and the Amelia/Remus fluff. Yeah, I'm not a big fan of Sirius right now, but I promise he will redeem himself soon. We can't have our boys hating each other, now can we? I know some of you will be surprised by Lily knowing, but she is just a very observant person. Almost as observant as Petunia (who would have figured out that Remus was a werewolf by the end of first year if she had lived at Hogwarts!) Anyway, all of you Lily/James people ::coughRebeccacough:: will be glad to know that seventh year is coming up, which means these two finally getting together. Yay! Unfortunately, icky, icky Vernon will be making an appearance sometime in the near future as well. ::walks away to vomit:: I have started the next chapter, but am incredibly busy with school right now, and will have my sister staying with me all next week and therefore taking up a lot of my time. Plus my birthday is coming up (the big 2-0) and I'm just busy. I will try my best to work on this, but I can't guarantee a weekly update this time. But, worry not, in a month's time this semester will be over and this story will have my undivided attention! Yay. Anyway, now that you've read this insanely long chapter with insanely long author's notes, you should write me an insanely long review! :)


	27. Chapter 27: Once

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Thanks, as always, to my beta LauraKay!

A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates, but you guys can't say I didn't warn you! :p Good news is I am currently in my last week of class and then I just have finals next week and then I am free for the next three and a half months! So my guess is this story will be done sometime in June. But I have other story ideas in mind so you should see a lot of fan fic from me this summer, and of course I will have more chances for one of you to win a chance to inspire a plot bunny! The last one went off really well. Thanks to all of you who read "Camping With Plot Bunnies" by the way, and enjoyed the last chapter, which I still think was bad. But the important thing is that all of you liked it. Anyway, thanks to my many reviewers:

chprincess: Yup, that last one was pretty long. This one was going to be REALLY long, but I decided to make it into two chapters instead, because it was going to be too long. Yeah, it's hard to understand Severus hating James when he saved his life. The way I see it, James was always horrible to Severus, and then he goes and saves his life, it makes things confusing. Severus LIKED just being able to hate James for all the mean things he had done to him, but then when James saved him, maybe he felt guilty for hating him, which made him hate him even more, you know? At least that's the way I see it. Not too much Lily and James this chapter, but there will be some in future chapters, promise. And yes, Vernon makes his first appearance this chapter. Had to include him eventually. Ha ha, thanks for the info about you jumping around. I liked it! I get like that too sometimes. Like earlier today I was talking about "Troy" coming out soon and I was jumping up and down! And don't worry, you didn't bore me. Hope you like this chapter.

Rebecca Lynn: To my biggest fan ;) hee hee. Anyway, I'm glad you liked that chapter. Yeah Lily is pretty cool, though Petunia is my favorite in this story, in case you couldn't tell! I'm glad you liked the charm I thought of for Lily. I was trying to think of something and that popped into my head, then I looked up the Latin and it made such a cool sounding combo, so I decided it was perfect. Yeah, Lily will definitely make a good tutor in Charms. Yeah, I feel bad for Remus. I still haven't decided what to have him do after school, hopefully something will come to me soon. Everyone else's things came really naturally, but Remus is difficult. Yeah, I don't know what to say about Sirius. I hated that I had to write him doing that, but he did it. Sirius was actually always pretty questionable to me in the books, but I still love him! And he'll redeem himself this chapter. Don't worry! And yay for James! He had redeemed himself! Oh and to your second review, I know I already told you, but this story doesn't end with 7th year. It goes all the way to, and a little past, James' and Lily's death.

LauraKay: The Lily being good at Charms work line is "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." It's in chapter 5 of PS/SS. Yes, you were right about the color of Petunia's room! ;) Yeah, I think there's more to Snape not liking Neville than the Potions or the Gryffindor thing. Because besides Harry, he picks on Neville the most, so it can't be just 'cause he's a Gryffindor. And Crabbe and Goyle are probably worse at Potions than Neville. But maybe it is the combined Gryffindor and Potions thing. I'll have to give it more thought. And Vernon will not appear as horrible in this story as he is in the books, though he's not too great in this chapter. After all, I need to make it believable that Petunia falls in love with him. As for the "pronunciation" thing, don't worry, I added that line after you beta-d to clear up something you had pointed out to me (about Lily practicing the spell on herself before practicing it on anyone else) and that's why you didn't catch it before. It wasn't there! Anyway, thanks for beta-ing, once again!

Rinnington: I can't decide what I think happened in the real books. On the one hand Sirius has always struck me as a guy who just doesn't think. And I think he is completely capable of murder. I just don't know which category the Whomping Willow incident falls under. In this story, it was the latter. Yeah, I'm still trying to decide where Remus will end up working. I do see him as an Auror type, but really don't think the M.O.M. would hire him, because he's a werewolf. The Order will come into play soon, and I think I may just have him working really hard for Dumbledore. After all, he has to go out and learn about all those dangerous magical creatures. You're Neville/Snape analogy is really good. That helps a lot. Yeah, it is a little coincidental about Frank and Alice, but I didn't want to focus too much on them, so just putting them together worked. I'd like to write a story just about them one day. I haven't really seen any, and they intrigue me. I have a little bit of them in this chapter. I'm glad you liked Lily comforting James. I'm happy to write stuff about them getting along now, it's been a long time coming. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Athena Diagon Cat: Ha ha! I take it you don't like writing long reviews? And yes, I think Severus will always have a special place for Petunia in his heart. Poor guy. And you know, bastard, but yeah. Anyway, there IS still hope for James of course. Thanks for the longer than usual review!

Krisalyn: Yeah, intense, I know. Unfortunately, most of the rest of the story is going to be intense. Dark days ahead. I'll try to have fluffy moments to break it up a bit though. Yeah, poor Petunia. I hate that I keep doing these things to her. And you'll find out what Severus meant when he said he'd take care of it. Yeah, the sweet Severus from the beginning of the story is gone. Well, hey, Severus isn't a complete jerk forever. He at least changes sides. I still have hope for him in the real books. And Sirius is a BIG jerk in that last chapter. He'll redeem himself this chapter though, and continue redeeming himself. You didn't like Amelia in OoTP? Really? I did. She seemed really stern and all, but I thought overall she seemed nice. After all, she seemed to respect Dumbledore still. That's actually why I picked her. But yes, you will find out why she turned a little bit colder. Sad stuff. Yes, James is improving, and will keep doing so! I never bought that whole, Peter wasn't that good at anything thing. I think it was just something people said. Like McGonagall said he wasn't as talented as Sirius and James because that makes him more sympathetic, you know, when we still think he was the victim. And then Sirius saying that he wasn't good at anything, that's just him being pissed off at the guy who killed his best friend. That's why I made him good at those things, because I think he probably did have some talent and I just picture him as being a beater. Anyway, I didn't update that quickly, but I did like the long review! I will try to update quicker next time.

Radioactivekitten: I'm glad you were in a good mood! Ha ha. I too have stayed up for 48 hours before without the aid of a charm, however, I started having the side effects of deliriousness and irritability and all those things that come along with lack of sleep. This charm makes it so you feel completely refreshed the whole time, neat huh? Don't we all want to give Remus a big huh? I know I do! (He's my favorite of the Marauders!) I guess it is a little unrealistic for Lily to scream like that then tell the story. The screaming helped calm her a bit. Yes, Severus is a prick. I had to canonize him sooner or later. Yes, while writing James I went back and forth on liking him, but after the last chapter I think I made it so everyone likes him! :) And it is hard to believe that Peter would betray such a nice guy, but I hope to explain that a little in this story (and a possible one shot I'm thinking of writing) Yup, had to end the chapter with a little fluff. Too much intensity is bad for the soul! Hope you got some sleep and hope you like this chapter!

OofTheLivingDead: Hey! Welcome to my story. I'm glad you like it. And yes, it does seem a little crazy at first, I realize that. But as I keep telling everyone, I swear eventually it will all make sense, everyone will be canonized, and you will all know that I am not completely insane! Maybe I should add a little intro that says that so more people will give my story a chance! Ha ha, anyway, I'm glad you think it is believable, and I hope you like this chapter.

Bernie: Glad you liked the chapter, and thanks for the Birthday wishes! :)

Beth: Hey, welcome to my story! So sorry for the long wait, hopefully it will be worth it. You're a Petunia/Sirius shipper in this story, hmm? I think you're pretty rare amongst my reviewers. Well you know that she won't end up with him in the end, cause she ends up with Vernon, and well, he dies, but maybe they'll get back together between then. You'll have to wait and see. Yeah, James and Sirius were big bullies with the lake scene, but it was partly anger about Petunia. I don't think they normally did things THAT horrible to him, that's why it was his worst memory, it was abnormally mean. I'm glad you liked the last lines of the last chapter, I thought they were sweet too! Thank you for the birthday wishes. Yes, it was my birthday on April 11. I turned 20. That's a good point you brought up about Petunia's children being magical. I shall explain that by saying that the squib skipping gene isn't always exact. After all, Lily ended up being a witch. Plus, Petunia married a muggle and his genes came into play, so Dudders ended up being born muggle, too. Now if Petunia were to have a child with a wizard, that child would probably be a witch or wizard. And don't worry about pestering me, it does motivate me to write. This took a while because I am still in school, but as I said up there, classes are almost over and then I'll be on vacation, so updates will be more frequent.

Update Now: I'm sure you are one of my other reviewers, but I figured I would respond anyway. Here is a new chapter!

Alice: Welcome to my story. Love the name! You're one of my favorite characters, you know! :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

MyraluvSirius: Thanks for the Birthday wishes, it was belated. My birthday was on the 11th. I'm glad you liked how I portrayed the fight, and yes Lily and James are getting closer. Yay! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Sophia: Thank you.

BeCkY6: Ha ha! I don't know if you made it this far, but when you do you can see this review. I'm glad you like my story and think it's weird! I'll take that as a compliment. Hope you like this chapter when you get to it!

Wow, lots of long replies this time. Anyway, after FOUR pages of reviews, on with the story:

* * *

Chapter 27: Once . . .

The boys had a shaky rest of the year. Gryffindors began to gossip about what they had heard and soon the whole school was buzzing about Sirius and how he had tried to kill another student. Luckily no one was able to piece together the details, and no one knew it was Severus who had been the victim. Sirius became a bit of a social outcast as a result of all this gossip.

Remus refused to talk to him and had been seen countless times sleeping in the Gryffindor common room. He had also been spending more and more time with Amelia, who always wanted to ask what had happened that night, but never did.

James was caught in the middle. On the one hand he still couldn't believe that Sirius would have done something so stupid. But on the other, he kept thinking about the fact that Sirius was his best friend and he would be returning home with him when summer arrived. How could he live with someone he wasn't even talking to?

Peter felt like his whole world had shattered. The other three guys were the best things that had ever happened to him and it killed him to see them all mad at each other.

The only thing that the boys could count as a blessing was that so far, Severus had kept his word and no one had learned that Remus was a werewolf. Still, Remus was on edge and had taken to throwing nervous glances at the Slytherin prefect.

By the end of the year, the boys had still not made up. James and Sirius were speaking again, but Remus remained cold to both of them. However, Peter and Remus had gotten closer, and the group seemed divided in two. Occasionally Remus would talk to James, but he wasn't ready to forgive Sirius. They were all afraid that things would never be the same again, but something would bring them together

* * *

"Here's another box, Petunia," Lily said, appearing out of thin air next to her sister.

"For the love of Godric, Lily, will you STOP that! You only just passed your Apparation exam yesterday; must you continue to do that?" said Petunia, dropping a box of clothes and grabbing her chest as if trying to prevent a heart attack.

"I'm sorry. It's just so cool!"

"Yeah. Yeah. You're just lucky I'm a squib, cause if I wasn't I would get you back SO good. Just wait, one day I will," Petunia said, taking the box from Lily's arms. "Is this the last of them?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you're actually moving out, and into this posh little flat!"

Petunia opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by sobbing.

"My baby! My little baby is moving away on her own. She's going to university and starting a life. Soon she'll be off getting married and having babies of her own! Oh look at my baby!" cried Renee as she pulled Petunia into a bone-shattering hug.

Lily snickered, but immediately stopped as Renee turned to her. "And my little Lily! In her last year at Hogwarts! Head Girl! Next year she'll be going off too! Oh, I just can't stand it. Both my little girls all grown up!"

This time Petunia snickered quietly as Lily was drenched by her mother's tears.

"Now come on, Renee. You're acting like Petunia is moving to Northumberland. She is just moving to London. She'll be a short car ride away, and you can Apparate to her flat in seconds. Just be glad she decided to go to University of London instead of Bishop Auckland College, or even worse, one of those schools in America," Bruce said, coming into the room carrying Petunia's very large, very heavy trunk.

"But she's my baby. The house will be so empty now," Renee said, still crying.

"Mom!" Lily whined, "We have been going away to school for years now, the house is always empty."

"Yes, but then I always knew you would be coming back," said Renee. Lily smiled as she saw that her mother was actually pouting.

"Darling. Think about it this way. With the girls gone, it's just you and me," Bruce said, pulling his wife into his arms.

Despite herself, she giggled. Then she pulled away and said, "Well that settles it. I'm moving in with Petunia!"

Bruce looked positively offended while the three women laughed.

"Fine! I'll live at home with Misty. At least she appreciates me," Bruce said, turning his back and walking out the door.

"Brucey. Aw, sweetie. Come on, I was only playing," Renee said, following her husband down the stairs.

Lily turned and grinned at her sister. Petunia smiled as well and the two sisters just stood there staring at one another. Then they fell into each other's arms, each trying her best not to cry.

"Aw Petunia. We're being stupid! We haven't really lived together for almost seven years, yet we're acting like this is some huge change," Lily said, refusing to let go of her sister.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Besides, it's not like it's forever. In a year you'll be living here, too."

Lily stopped crying and took a step back from her sister. "What?"

Petunia grinned widely and grabbed Lily's arms, pulling her down the hall. She flung open a door and said, "Voila!"

The room was small, but comfortable. It was completely bare except for a bed, a desk, and a bookcase and a small poster of a vase of lilies on the wall.

"You mean, when I graduate from Hogwarts . . . you want me to live with you?" Lily asked, staring at her sister.

"Of course. I'll be going to University for the next few years and once you get that job at the Ministry you'll be working in London anyway. And it's not like either of us are getting married anytime soon. It makes sense, don't you think?" Petunia said, smiling at her sister's excitement.

"We'll be living together! On our own! With no parents!" Lily said, jumping up and down and squealing.

"Yes. We'll be living like adults. Well, I will be anyway," Petunia said raising a disapproving eyebrow at Lily's display of aerobics, but she was smiling.

"Oh we HAVE to invite everyone over for a little housewarming party!" Lily said, running to get some parchment.

* * *

"Have you talked to Moony lately?" Sirius said, casually glancing up from the Prophet during breakfast at the Potters' house.

James looked at his best friend and sighed, "He's still mad Padfoot. He's still really, really mad."

Sirius frowned and continued reading. Then, without looking away from the paper, he said, "For what it's worth, I am sorry."

"I know you are," James sighed, "But I'm not the one you have to tell. I'm glad you finally realized that what you did was wrong and I think now that your apology is sincere, Remus might forgive you."

Sirius nodded and continued looking at the paper, though he wasn't really reading. He still had nightmares about what he had done. He really didn't care about Severus in the slightest, but Remus . . . he just couldn't believe that he had almost ruined one of his best friends' lives because of that slimy git. Every once in a while, in extreme moments of clarity, Sirius would even realize that it was wrong to almost kill Severus, but most of the time he would think that the world would be a better place without him.

James glanced at his friend, who was scowling into his cereal. He shook his head, realizing his friend was probably thinking about Severus again. It wasn't that James liked Severus or anything crazy like that, he just didn't hate him as much as he once did, especially since he wasn't causing problems between him and Lily anymore.

Lily. James smiled as he remembered that morning after Sirius' and Remus' fight. They hadn't really had any contact after that. But she didn't glare at him anymore, and once or twice she had even smiled. James had been trying his best to behave and not do anything to make her angry. He even kept himself from asking her out again. He had decided that he would only ask her out one more time, and he would wait until he was sure she would say yes.

As the two boys sat there, both lost in their thoughts, one smiling and one scowling, an owl came flying into the kitchen.

James grabbed the letter she was carrying and fed her some of his cereal.

Opening it, he grinned at his best friend. "It's from Lily."

Sirius grinned back, happy that his friend seemed to be making progress with Lily. "Hey! love letters already, huh? You've been holding out on me!"

James threw his spoon at Sirius and said, "It's not a love letter. It's a letter inviting both of us to a house warming party for Petunia."

Sirius was unable to hide his shock as he stared at James wide eyed. "Are you sure they're inviting me? Petunia and I aren't exactly on speaking terms. In fact I'm not really on speaking terms with anyone who will be there. Because you know they will invite Amelia, which means Remus will be there, and he still hasn't forgiven me."

"And this will be the perfect opportunity for you to apologize. We're going, whether you like it or not," James said in a tone that suggested the topic was closed.

James was sick of his friends fighting, and he was determined to make everything right again, even if it killed him.

* * *

"Wait, who did you just say is coming?" Petunia asked, looking down at her sister from the chair she was standing on. She was attempting to hang a lamp from the ceiling.

"James and Sirius . . . oh for the love of . . . Wingardium Leviosa! It's a lot easier to hang things up with magic, Petunia," Lily said, pulling out her wand and floating the lamp onto its hook.

"Some people can't always rely on magic, Lily! And you did not just say Sirius is coming. I thought everyone was mad at him? Besides, he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you; he loves you. And I had to invite him. I couldn't invite James and not him, they live together for Merlin's sake!"

Petunia smiled slyly at her sister and said, "But why did you have to invite James?"

Lily rolled her eyes as her older sister wiggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Because he's my friend. We have finally moved past all that nonsense of hating each other. He doesn't curse people anymore and he's stopped asking me out. We can just be friends. He's a nice guy."

"Yeah . . . friends. That's all you two are," Petunia said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Lily threw a pillow at her sister, but didn't say anything in response. She knew that was exactly what Petunia wanted, to goad her into getting angry. But Lily didn't want to be angry, and she didn't want to think about her feelings for James. She wasn't ready to have feelings for James. They were just barely becoming friends, and she didn't want to jeopardize that.

"Anyway, everyone else is coming, too. Plus Alice is bringing Frank. She's excited, because he has a couple weeks off from Auror Training. This is the first time she's been able to see him in a few months. That training is rigorous!" Lily said, performing some cleaning spells on the carpet.

"They're still together, huh? That's so cute. So do you think he'll propose after graduation?"

"I don't know. Alice is only 17 right now. She'll be 18 when she graduates and Frank will only be 20. That seems kind of young to get married, at least for her. But who knows. I think he'll at least wait until he's a certified Auror, which won't be for another couple years," Lily said, marveling at the fact that she was seriously discussing the possibility of one of her friends getting married.

"It's weird, huh?" Petunia asked.

"What is?"

"The thought that one of our friends could get married soon."

Lily stared at her sister, titling her head to one side. Lily had always known there was something special about her sister. The rest of the wizarding world might not see it, and just write her off as a squib, but Lily knew the truth. Even if she couldn't tap into it, there was a waterfall of magic that ran inside Petunia. And it wasn't just those unexplainable qualities about her, like the way she could read Lily's mind or the way she always knew if someone was watching her. There was the fact that Petunia's smile could make even the bitterest boy she knew smile. The fact that even though it rejected her, Petunia still managed to find a small place in the wizarding world. Everything about Petunia was magical, and Lily realized just how much her sister meant to her.

"I love you, Petunia."

Petunia looked at Lily and was surprised to see her green eyes bright with tears. She didn't know what was wrong with her younger sister, but just pulled her into her arms without asking questions.

"Hey, it's okay Lils. I don't know what's making you sad and giving you the urge to tell me you love me, but it's nice to hear. I love you, too."

Lily sniffled and ran her hands across her eyes, trying to wipe away the tears. "Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. It's just, I love how you always seem to know what I'm thinking. Oh, and don't call me Lils."

Petunia grinned, knowing that Lily was going to mention that, and knowing that it really didn't bother her that much.

"So, do you think the flat is clean enough? You said everyone is coming at eight, right? Well, it's five 'til, which means Amelia should be here any . . ."

"Hey ladies," Amelia said, appearing out of thin air beside Petunia.

"Aaaaaggghhhh! Don't DO that!" Petunia said, clutching at her chest. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Amelia smiled sheepishly and looked at her feet, "Sorry about that. I've been Apparating everywhere since I passed my test."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Petunia is just being dramatic."

"So are we expecting everyone to Apparate in then?" Petunia asked wearily.

Lily laughed at the expression on her sister's face and said, "No. Peter and James won't be able to take their test until they turn seventeen. Peter's birthday is in October and James' is in December. And Sirius will be coming with James, I'm sure, so he won't be Apparating. Alice turned seventeen about a month ago, but I don't think she's taken her test yet. She's deathly afraid of splinching herself. She and Frank will probably arrive the Muggle way. Remus might Apparate in though."

Petunia shuddered at the thought of being splinched. She'd seen a wizard do it once, and unfortunately, it was his head he left behind, so she had heard his screams. She had had nightmares for months after that.

"I can't believe she's so afraid. I took my test two days after term ended. How about you? Your birthday was only a couple weeks ago. Have you taken your test yet?"

To answer Amelia's question, Lily Apparated from in front of her to behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump.

Petunia started laughing at the look on Amelia's face. "Not so funny when people are popping up around you, is it?"

"Point taken. I won't Apparate around you anymore. Promise."

Petunia grinned and said it was no big deal then offered Amelia a tour of the flat.

* * *

"This place is great Petunia! Really, it's so nice and clean. And your kitchen is amazing," Alice said as Petunia lead her and Frank on a short tour.

Frank just nodded, looking a tad bit uncomfortable. Petunia could understand how he felt. She knew that he had never really been close to any of the younger students except for Alice. He kind of knew Lily, but really if it weren't for Alice he probably would have never talked to her, either. Petunia remembered the first time she had visited Hogwarts and she had been a little uncomfortable only knowing Lily. She had gotten over that quickly though, and she was sure Frank would feel more comfortable as the night went on.

Almost as if he had read her mind, James wandered over and pulled Frank aside. "Frank, buddy, as you may know, I want to go into Auror training next year, and I was wondering if you could give me a couple pointers."

Alice and Petunia shared a grin as they watched a bewildered Frank being led across the living room to sit and talk with James and Sirius.

"He's quiet, huh? He seems really nice though. You two are happy?" Petunia asked.

Alice looked up at Petunia, her round face glowing. "Oh Petunia, I have never been this happy in my entire life. I love him so much. Last year was hard, not having him in school with me, and it made me realize how much he means to me. I-I . . . there's just no words to explain how I feel."

Petunia smiled sadly, remembering that brief period of time when she had felt that way, too. She had felt like nobody and nothing could hurt her, and as long as she was with that person she would never be sad again. Of course, things like that don't last . . . at least they didn't for Petunia. But as Petunia looked over at Frank––who was chatting animatedly with Sirius and James while occasionally stealing glances at Alice––and back at Alice––who was grinning from ear to ear while looking at Frank––she realized that there was hope for some people. Maybe one day there would be hope for her, too.

"I think I understand what you're getting at," Petunia said.

"Hey Petunia, someone's knocking at the door, would you get it? I'm kind of busy," Lily called from across the room, where she was engaged in a pretty intense chess game with Remus.

Petunia rolled her eyes as she went to answer the door. Remus was one of the best chess players Petunia had ever met, and Lily had been trying for the past seven years to beat him. From the quick glance that Petunia was able to get of the board it looked like Lily had him in check.

"Hi. Can I help you?" Petunia said, opening the door to reveal a man she had never seen before. He was a large man and looked like he would be somewhat attractive despite his size. However, at the moment he was wearing a rather large frown, which made him look downright scary.

"Yes, you can. My name is Vernon Dursley and I live next door. I know you are new to the building, but amongst decent people it is common courtesy to keep the noise down after a certain hour. Some people have jobs to get up for in the morning."

Petunia stood, standing slightly open mouthed. She couldn't remember having ever been addressed in a ruder manner. Normally, Petunia was a polite girl, but this man had put her off a bit.

"I beg your pardon, but it is only nine o'clock. And we aren't being loud. So if you don't mind, why don't you walk on back to your apartment and mind your own business," Petunia said, closing the door in the man's face.

She then flinched as Lily said rather loudly, "What?! How could that possibly be checkmate? You must have cheated!"

Okay, so maybe they were being a little loud, but it WAS still early, and he could have been a little nicer. Petunia sighed and shook her head at her own conscience. She would just have to go next door the next day and apologize to that Dursley fellow.

"Now Lily, you know I don't cheat. You just need to learn that I can't be beat," Remus said, placing his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Okay Dr. Suess," Lily mumbled bitterly.

"Oh come on Lily, Remus is the best at chess. Always has been," Sirius said from across the room, managing a small smile.

Remus put his feet down and glanced at Sirius. Petunia could see the smallest smile flicker across his face. Sirius had always been a flatterer, it's how he made people forgive him. Petunia remembered one time she was mad at him he had sent her about fifty owls saying how beautiful she was until she had finally forgiven him out of sheer annoyance. She chanced a glance at her ex boyfriend and saw that he was looking at her. She blushed slightly and looked away. Things hadn't been as awkward as she had expected, but things weren't exactly comfortable either.

Petunia glanced around the room and saw that things actually weren't that bad. Lily was gesturing wildly at the chess board while Amelia looked like she was trying to hold in laughter as she listened to the redhead rave. Alice had finally managed to pull Frank away from Sirius and James and the two were talking quietly in the corner. Remus had wandered over to sit next to the two abandoned boys and the three were having a stilted conversation. Then Petunia realized that Peter was unaccounted for and went to look for him.

She found him sitting in the kitchen staring off into space.

"Hey Pete, you okay?" Petunia asked cautiously. Of all of the Gryffindors in Lily's year, Peter was probably the one Petunia knew least, and she was never sure how to act around him. He was a sweet kid who had definitely grown up in the past few years, but there was still something about him that made Petunia wary.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Yeah. Has anyone ever told you you're a bad liar?"

Peter smiled shyly and said, "Actually, yeah. Sirius tells me that all the time. That's why I'm never the diversion. I had to lie to McGonagall once to keep her busy while Sirius and James were working on a prank and I ended up telling her exactly what they were up to."

Petunia smiled and said, "Well, I think honesty is a great quality."

Peter nodded, but didn't say anything else. Petunia took a seat at the table and just sat there examining her nails. After a few moments of awkward silence she couldn't really take it anymore.

"So, why are you in here instead of out there enjoying the party?"

He looked at her and she was startled to see tears in his eyes. "I just can't stand it out there. I can't stand to be around James, Sirius, and Remus when they aren't talking to each other. I never really had a lot of friends and now the most important people in my life all hate each other."

Petunia felt tears welling up in her own eyes. "Hey, Pete, buddy, it's okay. They don't hate each other. In fact, they're out there right now talking. You should go out there, too. I think you all have a lot to talk about, and maybe after the party you can go and do that."

"Really? They're talking?" Peter asked hopefully.

She nodded and offered him her hand. He grabbed it and let her lead him back into the living room where the three boys were still talking. They seemed a lot more relaxed than they had been before and Remus even seemed to be laughing.

Peter grinned at Petunia and said, "Thanks."

"Hey, no problem . . ." Petunia paused feeling a shiver run down her spine as the room got cold. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Peter said still looking at his friends and smiling.

"That wind or whatever it was. It got really . . ."

Suddenly Petunia's attention was drawn away from talking by Frank jumping up from his seat. Alice looked at him, obviously startled.

"James! Peter! Petunia! Come get in the corner and stay hidden. Everyone else, wands out!" Frank said, wand already in his hand.

"What? Why . . ." Petunia was cut off by six hooded figures suddenly appearing in the living room.

She felt her heart pound in her chest and before she even had time to react, she felt herself being dragged across the room. She vaguely registered spells being yelled out and James and Peter sitting directly in front of her. She finally shook herself out of her fog and realized what exactly was going on.

"Death Eaters," James said, echoing Petunia's thoughts.

"But what are they doing here?" Petunia asked, knowing full well that they had to be there for her. After all, this was her home.

"I have no idea Petunia, but I need you to stay down. Peter and I have wands if we need them, you don't have any way of protecting yourself."

"But, why can't you . . ."

"We're underage still, but don't think that will stop us if the others need us," Peter said in a tone that clearly stated he didn't care about the possibility of being expelled.

"Lily!" Petunia said, realizing that her sister was in danger. "She needs to come hide, too. She can't possibly fight these guys."

However, as Petunia watched her sister send a Death Eater flying across the room and crashing into the fireplace, she realized that maybe Lily could handle herself. Not that that made Petunia feel any better.

Lily stood with a satisfied smirk on her face. Then Petunia watched in horror as another Death Eater yelled the one word Petunia least wanted to hear and set a jet of light flying towards Lily.

The next few minutes seemed to pass by in a blur. James jumped up and ran towards Lily, knocking her down just as the spell was about to hit her. It narrowly missed them both. Before Petunia could even let out the breath she had been holding her attention was directed towards Remus, who was screaming while writhing on the ground. His screams stopped almost as quickly as they had started as Sirius came running at the Death Eater standing over Remus laughing. He forgot his wand and began punching the person behind the mask over and over again.

Unfortunately that wasn't the smartest thing to do, because one of the other Death Eaters came to the witch or wizard's aid, stunning Sirius. Soon Remus was screaming in pain again, and his screams mixed with Amelia's. But hers were screams of rage. In a display of magic that Petunia had never seen before, Amelia lifted both wizards off the ground and up into the ceiling, bouncing them up and down until they lost consciousness.

Peter had long since joined the fight, leaving Petunia in the corner hoping to remain invisible. After about fifteen more minutes of fighting, there were only four of Petunia's friends left standing, and three Death Eaters. Lily, James, Alice, and Frank all stood shoulder to shoulder facing down the three hooded figures.

They dueled, one particularly skilled Death Eater taking on both Frank and Alice as Lily and James dueled the other two. Petunia had never been so frightened in her life. She kept glancing over at her friends who were all unconscious, though they all seemed to be alive. She wanted to go check on them, yet at the same time, knew that if she moved she would be caught, and probably killed.

Suddenly, Lily seemed to gain the upper hand as she disarmed her opponent, but before she could do anything, the Death Eater Frank and Alice were fighting spun around and pointed her wand directly at Petunia.

Petunia felt her heart stop as everyone froze. Lily stared helplessly at her sister as she kept her wand trained on her opponent. James and his opponent kept their wands on each other, while Frank and Alice looked at one another helplessly, still keeping their wands on the Death Eater whose wand was pointed at Petunia.

"Let us go, or your sister dies," a woman's voice came out from behind the hood. It was a harsh voice, one that Petunia had heard before. She felt her blood run cold.

Lily had tears running down her face, but she didn't waver.

"Did you hear me, you stupid girl? All of you put your wands down NOW or the squib dies!"

That voice was one of the most frightening Petunia had ever heard, but still Lily did not move.

"What? Do you think I'm stupid or something? If we put our wands down you'll have a clean shot at her. The way I see it, you have three down and one without a wand. I'd say we have the upper hand here," Lily said, her voice steady.

"I could kill your sister before any of you even managed a single spell," the woman said coolly.

"I'm sure you could, but the fact that you haven't done it yet tells me that you aren't going to risk it. Because you know we will stun you and you will be taken to Azkaban. The rest of your life with only your worst memories to keep you company; I know you don't want that."

Petunia was still holding her breath as she watched her sister play a dangerous game of chicken. She wanted to run, but knew if she moved the woman's first reflex would be to kill. No, she would stay put, but she was ready to move if she had to.

"You're smarter than you look Ms. Evans," the woman said slowly. "Very well. We will put our wands down first, and then you will put yours down. My two conscious colleagues will go with me to take our injured ones and we can all put this behind us. How does that sound?"

Lily narrowed her eyes which were flashing dangerously and said, "It sounds like a trap. How about this, you put your wands down, we leave ours up, but I give you my word as an honest witch that we will not fire a spell at you as long as you do not raise your wand again."

The woman tilted her head to the side and said, "Very well."

She lowered her wand and the other did the same. The Death Eater whom Lily had disarmed reached down with his or her left hand and retrieved the wand, but kept it at his or her side. The three then carefully made their way to the unconscious Death Eaters and Apparated away, never taking their eyes off Lily and the others.

Before the woman left she said coldly, "I'll be seeing you, Ms. Evans."

The five conscious people in the room were all very quiet for a few moments before realizing that their friends needed their help.

The three allowed to do magic went around reviving their unconscious friends while James worried about breaking the rules.

"Hey, don't worry about it James. I have to Apparate over to the Ministry right now and file a report about this attack. I'll make sure that you and Peter don't get in trouble. The decree is supposed to prevent underage wizards from using their magic for everyday things or to cause mischief. You two were defending your lives. Anyway, Lily, Petunia, that one attacker seemed to know you. Any ideas on who she was?" Frank said, after reviving Remus and Amelia who both seemed completely dazed.

"Bellatrix," said Lily and Petunia in unison.

"Bellatrix Black? Well, Lestrange now. The former Head Girl?" Frank said in shock.

"Oh please Frank. You know how she was in school, and well, there are things I haven't told you. But believe me, she has it in for Petunia. And I'd bet good money the person Lily disarmed was her sister. Who else would she protect like that?" Alice said, helping Peter to his feet.

"To tell the truth, I was surprised that she would help anyone like that. But I guess even amongst evil people the bonds of sisterhood are strong," Lily said, putting and arm around her own sister.

"Yeah," Petunia said slowly thinking how strange it was to see Bellatrix back down. "Lily, who do you think she was talking to when she said 'I'll be seeing you, Ms. Evans'? Do you think she was talking to me or you?"

Lily shook her head and said, "I have no idea. Frank?"

Frank nodded his head and said, "You don't even need to ask Lily. I'll have a team of ward specialists down here in the morning to put some security measures up. And I'll talk to the Floo Network Regulation and see if we can't get you connected. I'm fairly certain that squibs are allowed, and since you are in danger I should be able to talk to some people and get it done."

With that Frank pulled Alice into a hug and then Apparated away.

Everyone else had been revived and they looked around at each other, not really knowing what to say. However, the silence was broken by a loud banging on the door.

"I don't know what kind of strange parties you people have, but can you keep it down!"

Petunia was the first to start giggling. She knew that she probably could have died that night and that it was entirely inappropriate, but that Dursley sounded mad enough to burst. Lily's laughter joined in next, quickly followed by James', and soon all of them were laughing.

Petunia knew that they would have to think about what this all meant and deal with it soon, but for now, she was content on just laughing away her fear.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so get ready for a long author's notes. I have quite a bit to say. First of all, I hope you all liked the chapter. I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out. I'm usually horrible at writing action, but I think the fighting scene turned out okay. First something that my beautiful Beta LauraKay brought up that I want to explain. The coldness Petunia felt wasn't felt by everyone. It was one of those special Petunia things. I don't know if it happens to you guys, but sometimes right before something bad is about to happen I get this chill down my spine. That's what happened with Petunia. I'm going for this whole kind of psychic thing with Petunia. Don't worry, she's not ACTUALLY psychic, she's just kind of AWARE of things. That's why she felt it before Frank. The reason Frank reacted quickly is because, I've always thought that right before someone Apparates into a room there's a bit of a magical shift, and that's one of the things Frank learned in Auror training: to recognize that shift. I hope that explains that, and I hope I didn't have too many of you think that it was Dementors that appeared.

Anyway, my other bit of author's notes is that I had a lot of fun figuring out when I thought the characters were born (it became important in this chapter so I could determine who was legally allowed to do magic and who wasn't) so I figured I would let you all know. I don't know EVERY character in the book or anything like that, just the ones who were at the party, plus Severus, because I may have a scene with him on the train ride where I needed to know whether or not he can use magic. Oh, all of these birthdays were determined by astrological signs. Astrology is a bit of a hobby for me, so I know what personality traits go along with which signs, so I think I did a pretty good job. Let me know what you think. So we have:

Remus: January 5 (Capricorn)

Sirius: April 11 (Aries–and yes, that IS my birthday!)

Amelia: April 21 (Taurus)

Petunia: May 18 (Taurus)

Alice: June 30 (Cancer)

Lily: July 26 (Leo–just like Harry!)

Peter: October 2 (Libra)

Severus: November 14 (Scorpio)

James: December 7 (Sagittarius)

Just to give you a little info on why I chose these particular signs here are some basic traits associated with them. Capricorn: serious, careful, and prone to depression. Aries: Just plain cool! No, not really, that's my personal opinion! Seriously though: enthusiastic, risk takers, born leaders. Taurus: practical, stubborn, reliable, good with money. Cancer: nurturing, emotional, can get VERY angry when threatened. Leo: warm, giving, hate to be wrong, sometimes immature. Libra: charming, polite, have trouble making up their minds. Scorpio: intense, manipulative, scary when angry, bottle emotions and can lash out at bad times. Sagittarius: fun-loving, optimistic, friendly.

So yeah, at first I was afraid that I had screwed up not researching Petunia and Lily's zodiac signs before, because I had already said their birthdays were in the summer, but it worked out perfectly. Because Petunia fits really well in the Taurus mode, and Lily is the perfect Leo. I think the best one I came up with was Severus. Seriously, he is the definition of a Scorpio gone bad. Just do some research online and read descriptions. He fits it to a tee. And yeah, overall I thought most of the descriptions fit and I had a great time doing it! So let me know if you agree or disagree and let me know which characters you share a sign with and if you agree on the descriptions. Oh, and since it is still April, happy belated birthday to Sirius and Amelia! :)

Anyway, next chapter: Train ride back to school. Severus learns about the attack. Sorting ceremony introduces another familiar face and Lily has to deal with the new Head Boy. Also, possibly more on Petunia and Vernon (I know, ugh!) And I swear I will try to get the next chapter up soon!

Oh, one more thing, I swear, this is the last thing. I was just curious as to the age range of my readers, so if you could let me know how old you are, that would be great. And don't worry, I'm not some weird hacker who can find out everything about you based on your age or something like that. I can barely load chapters on ! Thankee!

Told you these Author's notes would be long!


	28. Chapter 28: Everything Will Be Okay

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Thanks to **LauraKay** as always for beta-ing and convincing me that this chapter wasn't as bad as I thought. (Even if she did take forever this time! ;) )

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this update. It's actually not entirely my fault this time. But because my beta does such a good job, and she had a valid excuse (homework . . . we all know how much that sucks!) we'll forgive her! Anyway, thanks for telling me your ages. I found out my oldest reader is 24, my youngest is 9, and the average age of all the readers is about 15. I'm a weird statistics type person and it was just fun for me to know that! :) Anyway, at first I didn't like this chapter much, but after reading it again and reading LauraKay's notes, I decided I do, and I hope you all will too. Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Chprincess**: I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Lily during the fight. I was afraid people would think it was out of character, because it almost seemed like she didn't care about Petunia. Fact was she was super scared, but knew what she had to do. I love Lily! Oh, and hi Courtney's sister! :) Hope you both like this chapter.

**Rebecca Lynn**: You are too sweet! I knew you'd like the fact that Lily is a Leo. Seriously though, besides Severus, she fits her sign the best. Perfect Leo. And I did not know that Dec. 7 was John's birthday! I actually made that James' birthday because he is partially based on a guy I used to like, and that is his birthday. And James is VERY much a Sagittarius. And hey, you are always welcome to print this out and when I meet you, I'll sign it! Ha ha, that sounds so weird! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Rinnington**: Yeah, that was a pretty heavy chapter. I did realize that Remus didn't get a lot of fighting in, but I kind of wanted it to be Lily, James, Alice, and Frank as the last ones standing. In case you didn't catch that from the title, this is defiance number one. Basically, my take on the thrice defied thing is escaping DE attacks, because I just doubt Voldie goes out that often to be defied directly so many times. And I'm sure Frank defied them loads more times on his own, being an Auror and all, but these are defiances as a couple. The more I think about the actual text, the more I think this is wrong, but I already have the plot laid out, so yeah. Remus and Sirius won't actually have a makeup scene. They just come to a silent understanding to be friends again. And you're right, the tension does have to stay there. But I have specific ideas for why Sirius will think Remus is the spy. As for Petunia's change, it is coming up, and it will be fairly quick as changes go. I can't wait to unleash that twist on everyone. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!

**Jess131346**: Hey, welcome to my story. I don't know if you've made it this far yet, but I'm glad you like what you have read so far. And I'm glad you think my story is original. And I'm sorry about you being banned from the computer. Parents sure are a pain sometimes! :p

**Athena Diagon Cat**: Yeah, we'll be seeing a bit of Severus' reaction to the attack in this chapter. He's pretty pissed. And I'm sure you fit more Aries characteristics than that. I've never known an Aries who didn't have a strong sense of Ariesness! Hee hee, sorry, that's my sign and I am very proud of it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Beth**: I'm 20 and still at school, because I am in college. And no it didn't sound rude, it is a valid question. I am actually on summer vacation now though, so I should have more time to write. And that's cool that you are a Sirius/Petunia shipper. I actually like them a lot too. I may have to work in a couple more scenes between them before the fic ends. I have one particular scene in mind that will work well. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**LauraKay**: Yeah, there are actually a lot of people who fit more than one sign, it's just usually the aspects of their own sign are the strongest. And I think Harry is actually very much a Leo (I'm sure that's why JKR made him a Leo) but you are right, he does have some Scorpio aspects to him. Maybe that's his moon sign or ascendant, I could do some research to find out, but I'd have to know what time he was born, and we don't know that. Anyway, thanks again for beta-ing. Oh, and in response to your question in this chapter from the beta notes. James being Head Boy _is _canon. "Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day!" (SS, 55) Hagrid says that. That's why you come across it so often, because JKR messed everyone up herself by making Remus the prefect in OoTP.

**Ruby Chubb**: Hey, welcome to my story! I'm glad you liked the fight. I'm normally not a fight writer, so I was worried about that. And without going into specifics that will give away particular plot points, Petunia's flat was attacked because Bellatrix has a grudge against her and wants her dead and other DEs who may have been there don't like Lily either. But yeah, that's why Petunia's school was attacked in a previous chapter as well. Petunia is a target. We'll learn more about why in the future. Oh, and I hope you like the new character. He was SO fun to write.

**Radioactivekitten**: Yeah, it was something like 22 days. I'm sorry! But finals and stuff, it doesn't leave a lot of room for writing. The school learned about what had happened because the Gryffindors all talked about it. Yeah, Sirius as a social outcast is a little hard to believe, but then again, it was hard to believe that Harry was a social outcast in OotP, wasn't it? I'm glad you liked the big action scene. There will be a few more in the future of this story. Wow, Alice and you have the same birthday? That's awesome. Alice is one of my favorite characters, and I think she is the perfect Cancer. Yeah, Petunia and Vernon moment this chapter. I hope I pull it off okay. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Krisalyn**: I can say that Peter is not a DE yet. According to the books he becomes a DE about a year before the Potter's death, so right around the time that Harry is born, though I'm sure he was thinking about it long before then, not this soon though. I'll be dealing with Peter and his betrayal in the story. I think I have an idea for why he would ultimately choose to change sides and I'm working it into the story. They actually knew where Petunia was because she's being followed. Remember _way_ back when Severus and Petunia first got together in Chapter 18 and she realized that someone was following her, well they never actually stopped. Yeah, creepy, I know. And you start to get a glimpse into the reasons that Petunia marries Vernon in this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Gangtsagirl15**: Hey, welcome to my fic. I'm glad you liked the fight scene with Lily outsmarting the DE. I wasn't aware that I had a lot of spelling errors as I use spell check and have a beta, but I'll be more careful. Feel free to point out any mistakes I have made. As for Peter being depressed. He was depressed because he _does_ care. I don't know how many times I will have to stress this, but Peter was not always bad. He was friends with these guys and they cared about him, that's why his betrayal is, well, betrayal. He changes. So yes, he is depressed in that last chapter because he cares about his friends and wants them to be happy again. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Bernie**: I'm glad you liked the fight scene. It was _so_ hard to write! And I guess it is interesting that I gave Sirius my birthday. I did it because, for one thing I _know_ in my heart that Sirius has to be an Aries, he just has to be, and I'm an Aries so I figured, what the hey, I'll give him my birthday. But also, I see a lot of myself in Sirius. I see a lot of myself that I don't really like in Sirius. He was actually never one of my favorite characters. I think he speaks and acts before he thinks and causes a lot of problems because of it. That's me. So yeah, I thought it only fitting to give him my birthday! Oh, and I _wish_ I was an Animagi!

**MyraluvSirius**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one too.

**Pandabsmiless**: Fantastic, huh? Thanks! I'm glad you liked the fight and am glad some of your questions have been answered, but yes there are many new questions that came up. You will slowly learn why Petunia falls for Vernon. It's not necessarily for the right reasons, that's all I'm saying. And yes, Severus is a DE already. Very sad, I know. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I don't think it is as good as the last one, but maybe you'll like it.

**OofTheLivingDead**: Yeah, my beta thought Dementors at first too. Hopefully I explained the cold sensation she felt well enough in my A/Ns at the end of the last chapter. And yes, Happy Early Birthday to Petunia. It is actually fast approaching, huh? Anyway, I'm glad you thought Vernon was funny to read. Oh and you're "stalker" comment literally made me laugh out loud. Ha ha, I swear I am not one! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**BeCkY6**: Yay! You finally caught up. And thank you for pointing out that mistake about Alice's birthday. I've fixed it now. See, originally I was going to have her birthday be Nov. 19. That is my best friend's birthday, but then I realized that she isn't really a Scorpio and is the perfect Cancer. Plus, I wanted her to be able to use her magic in the fight, so yeah, her real birthday is June 30. As for Remus, well your birthdays are right near each other, so that's almost as good as it being the same. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

**Iloveit**: I'm glad you like my story and I'm sorry about the long wait for the last chapter. I was in the middle of finals at school and studying takes up a lot of time. I would email you my stories, but I use a program that most people can't open on their computers. It is a big hassle for me to switch it around. However, if you sign up on , you can add me to your favorites list and even put me on author alerts, then you would get an email when I've updated and be able to just sign on and click my story. I hope that helps a little. I'm glad you like my story so much and I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 28: Everything Will Be Okay

Bruce and Renee were two very paranoid parents. Their children had been attacked by Death Eaters and it seemed like one of them, if not both of them, were targets for the Dark Lord. Renee had been staying at Petunia's flat for the past few weeks, while Lily remained at home with Bruce. Neither girl appreciated being separated from the other, but understood that their parents thought it best.

Lily didn't agree with them, though. She knew that her mom was a capable witch, but thought it would be better if her father and she were there to protect Petunia as well. Bruce kept explaining to her that they couldn't stand it if both girls were attacked again. He knew it was pessimistic, but hopefully keeping them separated would ensure at least one of them safety.

Petunia had watched as the ward specialists performed spell after spell on her flat. Anti-Apparating spells, anti-curse spells, and spells that Petunia didn't recognize from any books she had ever read. Those spells were apparently supposed to strengthen the spells protecting the flat so that they wouldn't be easily removed.

Despite these spells and the fact that her mother was sleeping in the next room, Petunia had trouble sleeping at night. She kept awakening, believing that she had again heard the cold voice saying, "I'll be seeing you, Ms. Evans."

Lestrange had to have been talking about her. Which sister had been attacked by the woman before? Which sister was being followed a few years back, and possibly still? Which sister had had her school attacked? Which sister had absolutely no means of protecting herself?

Petunia sat up in her bed and looked around. All this magic was surrounding her, but that didn't really make her safe. The ward specialists had even given her a medallion to wear around her neck. Petunia couldn't very well stay in her flat for the rest of her life, and it was very possible that she could be attacked in the outside world. So the Ministry had sent her the medallion. All she had to do was place her palm over it; Aurors would be alerted to her whereabouts and Apparate to her in a matter of seconds. Still, she didn't feel safe; she never felt safe. And the magic around her was stifling.

She had to get out.

* * *

Petunia gently closed the front door behind her and breathed deeper. She turned around and gasped. Seeing a figure lurking outside her door, her hand instinctively going up to the medallion. Fortunately, she noticed in time that it was only her neighbor, Dursley.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, pulling her robe tighter.

"Er . . . I, uh . . . I know we haven't talked since that first time we met a few weeks ago, but I just . . . er . . . wanted to apologize," the red-faced man said, staring at the ground.

"It's the middle of the night. You had no idea that I would be up," Petunia said, surprised to feel her face growing warm.

"Oh, well I was just going to leave this," he said, holding out a letter.

"Oh," Petunia said, not sure what else to say.

The large man stood there for a few moments with his hands in his pockets and then said, "Well . . . I guess I'll be going now."

"Dursley," Petunia said as he walked away. She couldn't remember his first name.

"Vernon," he corrected quietly.

"Oh, well, Vernon then. I just wanted to say that _I'm_ sorry. We were rather loud that night. It was . . . um . . . eventful."

"I still shouldn't have been so rude. It's just I just started this new job at Grunnings, and I want to make a good impression."

Petunia smiled as he drew himself up to his full height. Grunnings was just some silly drill making company, but this man seemed thoroughly proud that he worked there. It was almost sweet, in a strange way.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry I was so rude in return. I usually have better manners than that. Anyway, I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Petunia Evans," Petunia said, holding out her hand.

"Vernon Dursley," he said, grasping the outstretched hand.

She smiled at the warmth of his touch. She then noticed that the man's face was tinged with pink and grinned wider.

"Anyway, Vernon, it was nice to meet you, again. On better terms this time, I'd say. Maybe I'll see you around," Petunia said, turning to go back in her flat.

"Er . . . Petunia? You wouldn't . . . um . . . by any chance like to maybe, have dinner with me . . . um, sometime?" Vernon stuttered out, attempting to smooth down his hair.

Petunia stood with one foot in her doorway. She could already feel the magic beginning to stifle her again. Then she looked back at Vernon. Sure, he wasn't the most attractive man in the world. He was a bit overweight, and his face was a little red, but he seemed nice enough once you go to know him. And he was normal. No chance of him having an evil cousin who would want to kill her. No chance of him joining forces with an evil entity who was set to take over the world. No chance of him being put in harm's way every day working at a drill company.

Still . . . oh, what was the harm. It was just dinner.

"Sure Vernon. I'd love to go to dinner sometime," Petunia smiled sweetly before disappearing back into her flat.

* * *

Later that day, Lily hugged her sister tightly as she listened to the conductor announce the last call for boarding on the Hogwarts Express.

"Please be safe, Petunia," Lily said, choking on the lump in her throat.

"Lily. I'll be fine. There's more wards on that flat than Hogwarts, and I have this medallion. Honestly, I'm probably one of the most protected people in the world. Not really sure why, but the Ministry is making quite a fuss about keeping me safe."

"It's because you can't protect yourself Petunia, and you're one of the few people who can't protect themselves who is a known target. Just please, promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, okay? You be careful as well. Even in Hogwarts, you may not be safe. Watch out for Rabastan and Sever––and all those other Slytherins," Petunia said, unable to point to her ex-boyfriend as a possible threat.

"I will. Write me as often as you can. Let me know how the dinner with your neighbor goes and tell me all about University," Lily said, finally breaking out of the hug and running to board the already moving train.

Once she had reached it and boarded, she leaned her head out the door and called out, "I love you!"

Petunia, Renee, and Bruce waved and yelled their love to Lily as she disappeared into the train.

"So, are you going to go back home today, Mom?" Petunia asked as they exited platform 9 3/4.

"Oh, honey, do you really think that's wise?" Renee said, turning to look at her elder daughter.

"Mom, you can't live with me forever. You have to trust that I'll be okay. I have wards, I have medallions, and I'm fairly certain I have bodyguards following me around. I'm safe. You and Dad deserve some time together."

"Well . . ." Renee said, clearly not wanting to agree.

"If you feel safe being left alone, Petunia, then we will let you stay there by yourself. But just know that you can floo home any day or night," Bruce said, looking like he was trying not to cry.

Petunia had been magically tortured, had her boyfriend go crazy on her and join forces with the dark side, had been followed by a Death Eater, and almost been killed by a crazy woman, yet she had never been more scared than at this moment seeing her father near tears.

She felt tears well up in her own eyes as she flung herself into his arms and cried, "Oh Daddy! Please don't cry. I promise I will be careful. I will be safe. You have nothing to worry about."

Bruce nodded and took a deep breath. He hailed a cab for his daughter and pulled her into one more hug.

"Be careful Pet," he said helping her into the cab. She told the driver where her flat was and turned around to wave to her parents, but they had already Apparated away.

* * *

"James, give Remus his Head Boy badge. Honestly, did you really think I would fall for that again?" Lily said, entering the prefect cart.

"Now do you honestly think I would pull that again?" James said, buffing his badge with a corner of his robe.

Lily glanced at Remus who shrugged and said, "If he's pulling a prank, it isn't with my badge. I wasn't made Head Boy."

Lily turned her gaze to Joey, the Hufflepuff prefect, who shook his head to indicate it wasn't his badge. She turned to Arun Patil, the Ravenclaw prefect, who shrugged his shoulders. That only left Severus and Lily knew he would be the last person to aid James in a prank. In fact, he was just sitting in the corner, glaring at the boy in absolute loathing.

"But . . . but . . . you aren't a prefect!" Lily said, almost whining.

"Apparently, you don't have to be a prefect to be Head Boy," James said grinning widely.

It was not that Lily hated James anymore. She actually rather liked him, but she still wasn't ready to deal with those feelings. And if he was Head Boy she would have to be around him all the time. They would have to patrol together, work together, do everything together, and she wasn't sure that she could resist his charms. Then again, she was also afraid that he would shirk his duties and annoy her to the point that she hated him again, and she didn't want that either. Basically, Lily did not want James to do anything that could possibly change the way she felt about him at that very moment.

Lily realized she had been standing there thinking for a few minutes and everyone was staring at her. She felt her face grow warm.

"Uh . . . well, I guess I'll clear up this whole Head Boy thing later. If everyone is here . . ."

"The new male Slytherin prefect isn't here yet," Severus said coldly, looking like he would rather be anywhere else but in that train compartment.

"Oh . . ." Lily said, getting slightly flustered, "Well does anyone know who that is . . ."

"It's me," Regulus Black said, pushing the compartment door open. "Sorry I'm late. I had to give out a couple of detentions."

Lily could feel James tense next to her, but she kept her cool.

She narrowed her eyes at the younger Black brother and said, "Yes, I'll be revoking those detentions as soon as the meeting is over. Regulus, you are not allowed to give out detentions before you have been given authorization. There are certain rules you have to follow and a code you have to sign. It ensures that you don't use your authority for anything other than upholding the rules."

Regulus laughed and looked at Severus. "Who died and made this broad boss?"

James looked about ready to leap across the cabin and throttle Regulus, but it was Severus who acted first.

He smacked Regulus upside the head and said, "Show some respect. Evans is Head Girl, so she is boss, in a way."

Lily was extremely surprised that Severus was standing up for her, but she was even more surprised that Regulus didn't retaliate. He just grumbled a bit and leaned back in his chair. The boy seemed to respect Severus.

Like a brother . . .

Lily glanced at Remus and saw that he had noticed it too. Sadness was revealed in his eyes, and she knew that he was thinking of Sirius. Lily had overheard a conversation between those two once. All Sirius really wanted was for his brother to look up to him the way he used to. Now it seemed that he looked up to Sirius' worst enemy instead. It was sad.

Lily shook herself out of her thoughts and continued the meeting. She gave the new prefects a brief overview of their duties and told them when the first meeting of the year would be. She then excused them to go to sit with their friends if they wished.

Most of them left, leaving James, Lily, Remus, and Joey in the cabin. The three Gryffindors looked at Joey with raised eyebrows.

"Er . . . I need to ask Lily something," he said, fidgeting with his wand.

"Okay, just give me a minute," Lily said smiling at him and turning to James, "So why didn't you tell me at the party that you were made Head Boy?"

"I didn't know yet. Apparently, it took him a while to decide. I'm not sure why."

"I think I know. He originally offered it to me," Remus said looking out the window.

"He did?" James said, surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because. I knew you would try to convince me to take it and I knew that I had to turn it down, because," Remus glanced at Joey and finished, "Well, you two know why."

Lily nodded and said, "I wonder why Dumbledore picked James though instead of any of the other prefects."

"Maybe he realized that I was ready for some responsibility," James said defensively. "I mean after what I did last year and then at the party . . ."

"Wait a minute? You're sister is a squib, right Lily? You were the ones attacked!" Joey said quietly from where he had been listening in the corner.

James drew his wand instantly and said, "How do you know about that?"

Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, but didn't urge him to lower his wand. She had her green eyes locked on Joey's brown ones. No one was supposed to know about that attack. The Ministry had kept it very hushed up. The only way Joey should be able to know about that was if he was a Death Eater.

"My brother . . ." Joey said quickly, clearly frightened of James, "He's an Auror. He was one of the people put on guard duty after it happened. He mentioned students from Hogwarts and a Squib being attacked. I just didn't know it was you guys."

Lily placed her hand over James' and made him lower his wand. Joey was telling the truth or he was a really good actor. The poor boy was shaking.

"Okay, we believe you Joey. Anyway, you wanted to talk to me?" Lily said, moving towards the door. When she opened it, she saw Severus walking briskly down the corridor, away from the compartment. Had he been listening? Lily shrugged her shoulders and waited for Joey to follow her.

James and Remus continued to glare at the boy in mistrust, but said nothing else.

Lily and Joey walked down the corridor, trying to find an empty compartment, but were unsuccessful. Finally, Joey found one full of his friends and asked if they could borrow it for a few minutes. Some of them grumbled their consent, but Lily could have sworn some of the others winked at him. She felt her heart rate increase, wondering what this was all about.

Joey gently took Lily's hand and lead her to sit down.

"Uh . . . Lily, I know we don't know each other that well. I mean, we had patrol duty together a couple of times and we've been partners in classes before, but I know we're not what you would really call friends . . ."

Lily nodded, wondering where this was going and feeling like the compartment was getting smaller and smaller.

". . . but I think you're really pretty and I've been trying to get the courage to ask you this for quite a while. I know you've turned down every other guy who asked, some of them several times . . ."

Lily laughed despite herself, knowing he was referencing James.

". . . but I was hoping maybe you'd give me a chance and go out with me."

She knew that it had been coming, but that didn't stop her from feeling shocked. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat.

She had always thought that Joey was cute. He was smart and sweet and never really got into trouble. Lily remembered that Amelia had had a crush on him briefly, but she knew that that was long over and Remus was the only boy in her thoughts anymore. But did she really want to go out with him?

She thought back to her conversation with Petunia last year. Maybe she was too picky. Here was a perfectly decent boy asking her out . . . yet, something was telling her that she shouldn't go out with him. He just wasn't . . . he wasn't James.

Her eyes widened as she thought that. No! She did not have those kinds of feelings for James! She didn't! Suddenly, it came to her. This was perfect. If she had a boyfriend, she wouldn't have to worry about falling for James. And she wouldn't have to worry about hating him either, because she wouldn't think about him anymore. It was a wonderful idea. Date someone else to get James off her mind. And it wasn't like she was just dating anyone, she was dating a nice guy.

Joey stood holding his breath waiting for Lily's response. It was only when she saw that he was turning slightly blue that she realized she had been thinking for a while.

"Oh Merlin, Joey, let out your breath! Yes, yes I'll go out with you," she said, squeezing his hand.

He let out his breath and let out a shout of joy that made Lily blush. He then pulled her into a kiss. It caught Lily a little off guard, but was actually pretty nice.

Yeah, this would be easy. Lily would have her first boyfriend, and she wouldn't think of James at all. Not at all.

* * *

Lily was talking and laughing with Joey when she heard a commotion from the next cabin. She looked apologetically at him and got up to find out what was going on.

She nearly ran into James who had also heard the noise and was going to check it out. Lily raised an eyebrow thinking that James may actually be able to pull this Head Boy thing off.

"Oh hey Lily, it sounds like Snape is yelling at someone," James said gesturing towards the closed cabin door.

"Hmm. As Head Girl, I feel like I should go in there and put a stop to it, but as Lily I just want to stand here and eavesdrop."

"I like Lily . . . er, I mean . . . I like Lily's idea," James said, turning slightly pink.

Lily avoided his eyes and nodded, pressing an ear against the door.

" . . . I don't care what the reasons are! I thought I made myself clear!"

"You know how she is. I tried to tell her, but she listens to nobody except Him. She won't even listen to my brother."

"I don't care Lestrange. If it happens again, I'll say screw the consequences and go confront her myself, and if that doesn't work, I'll go straight to Him! Do you understand? She is not to be harmed!"

"What the hell makes you think you have that kind of power, Snape?"

"I just do, okay. Now get out of my face. If I hear about this again, I will hold you personally responsible and will punish you myself."

Lily and James looked at each other wide-eyed, jumping back into Lily's cabin as Rabastan came running out of Severus' cabin.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked, standing up as the two entered.

James narrowed his eyes at the boy and said, "You sure are a curious one Stebbins. I'd watch yourself if I were you."

"James!" Lily admonished. "Don't worry about it Joey, it was nothing."

James continued to keep his eyes narrowed as he looked from Joey to Lily suspiciously. The two seemed different, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Lily, we should probably make our rounds now," James said, gently pulling Lily towards the door.

"Oh right. I'll see you later, okay Joey?"

"Yeah, see you," Joey said quietly.

Lily and James walked down the corridor in silence, occasionally opening compartments to check on their occupants.

Finally James broke the silence and asked, "So, what did Stebbins want to talk about?"

Lily turned slightly pink and mumbled, "Nothing."

Lily didn't know why she lied, but she just didn't want to tell James about her and Joey. Not yet. She'd have to tell Alice and Amelia first.

James tilted his head to the side and watched as Lily pulled on her left earring. That was something she did when she was lying. He pursed his lips and wondered what it was she was keeping from him.

He didn't have much time to dwell on it, because the next compartment the two checked was their friends'.

"Hey, if it isn't Mr. and Ms. Hogwarts!" Sirius said brightly as the two walked in.

"Oh shut up Sirius. We're just Head Boy and Girl, it's not that big a deal," Lily said, taking a seat next to Alice.

"Well it is for James! First Head Boy who wasn't a prefect in what, a couple centuries? That must count for something. I personally think that Dumbledore is trying to play matchmaker. Lily and James, working late together, I can already smell the love blooming," Sirius continued, ignoring the glares pointed at him from the subjects of his babbling.

"Anyway," Lily said, changing the subject, "James and I just overheard a very interesting conversation between Severus and Rabastan."

"Really?" Remus said, looking up from the book he had been reading, "What happened?"

"Well, as far as I could tell he's angry about something Bellatrix did, and I'd bet 1000 galleons that it was the attack this summer. I think he overheard Remus, James, and I talking about that, and I don't think he knew about it before."

"Well, why would he be mad about the attack? He doesn't care what happens to any of us," Peter said.

"He may not care about _us_, but he cares about Petunia. He wouldn't admit it under torture, but he does. I talked to him after the attack on her school last year and he said it wouldn't happen again. I . . . I think he had connections to Voldemort. And from this argument I just heard, he seems to think he has a lot of influence with him."

"But . . . how could he possibly be in contact with You-Know-Who? He hasn't even graduated yet."

"Malfoy," Remus said quietly.

Everyone turned to look at Remus.

"Don't you remember how Malfoy started trying to get buddy-buddy with Snape? I have no doubt in my mind that Malfoy is involved with Vol . . . You-Know-Who, and I bet they wanted Snape to join their little club."

"But why?" Sirius asked.

"There are a number of reasons they would want Snape on their side. His Potion skills, the fact that he now has an extreme hatred towards Muggleborns after his mother died, and the fact that his mother is . . . " Remus trailed off and paled noticeably, eyes wide.

"What? Why would he hate Muggleborns because of his mother's death? And who is his mother? And how do you know so much about Snivellus' family?" Sirius said, eyes narrowed.

Remus gulped as he realized that all eyes were on him. Most looked confused, but Sirius looked accusatory. This made Remus very angry.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Sirius," Remus said shortly.

The tension in that cabin increased by tenfold and everyone looked to see how Sirius would react. To everyone's surprised he just took a deep breath and said, "You're right. Sorry I pried."

Lily knew that Sirius wasn't really sorry, but he was still on thin ice with Remus as it was. Sure the boys had all made up after the party incident. After all, Sirius had practically saved Remus' life during the attack at the party, but that still didn't mean that they were as close as they once were. And Lily wondered whether Remus would have continued the conversation even before last year's incident. If there's one thing Lily had learned about Remus these past few years, it was that he was very secretive, and about more than just the fact that he was a werewolf.

"Yeah," James said, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "I think Lily and I should probably finish our rounds. We'll see you all later."

Lily nodded and followed James out of the room, vowing to work on Remus. She had to figure out what was going on. She also decided that a letter to Petunia was in order. If anyone knew what Remus was talking about when it came to Severus, it would be Petunia.

* * *

By the end of the train ride, everyone seemed to be in better spirits, and the seventh year Gryffindors all entered the Great Hall together.

"Oh Merlin. Do you guys realize that this is going to be our last Welcome Feast?" Alice said, looking a little bit teary eyed.

The others all nodded as a calm silence surrounded them. Lily couldn't believe that this was going to be her last year at Hogwarts. So much had changed in her life. She sighed as she followed the others to take their seats.

They settled down to watch the last sorting ceremony and Lily smiled as she noted how small all the children seemed.

"Hey look Lily, that boy's hair is almost as red as yours," Peter said grinning widely as the last student to be sorted walked up to the stool.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the boy. Indeed, his hair was a flaming red and his face was sprinkled with freckles. He looked positively terrified as he took a seat on the stool. He was looking around the hall and when he caught Lily's eye she smiled encouragingly at him. He grinned widely, which made him look even more adorable. She watched as he put the hat on his head and after only a few moments, GRYFFINDOR resounded through the Hall.

All of the Gryffindors clapped and cheered and the boy walked towards Lily's end of the table. She was impressed. Normally the newly sorted first years headed where the other first years sat, near the younger students, but Lily's friendly smile must have given him encouragement.

He took a seat next to Alice who smiled warmly.

"Hello, I'm William Weasley, though everyone calls me Bill," he said, holding his hand out to Lily.

Before Lily could introduce herself, Sirius laughed loudly and put an arm around Bill.

"Look at this little guy. Barely a half hour here and already seeking out the hottest girl in school. Definitely a Gryffindor and my kind of Gryffindor at that!"

Bill colored slightly, but grinned anyway.

Lily rolled her eyes at Sirius' antics and said, "Don't mind Sirius, he's always like that. Annoying, that is. I'm Lily, by the way, Lily Evans."

All the others introduced themselves as well and Bill was surprised to learn they were all seventh years. He looked a little frightened for a moment.

"Oh! So that wasn't bravery then, it was ignorance. You probably thought you were approaching some fourth years or something. You had no idea you were amongst some of the oldest students in school, and the Head Boy and Girl at that!" Sirius said grinning again. He really had seemed to have taken a liking to the young boy.

"Head Boy and Girl?" Bill said paling slightly.

Lily laughed and said, "Oh no need to worry Bill. He's just talking about James and me, and we're not so scary, right?"

He shook his head and the group continued to enjoy the feast while informing Bill about life at Hogwarts.

Lily was enjoying herself immensely, but that enjoyment came to a halt near the end of the night.

Joey crossed the room from the Hufflepuff table and Lily's breath caught in her throat. Not yet. She wasn't ready for them to know yet. But before she could make an exit, he came and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Who's he?" Bill said snidely, narrowing his eyes.

Sirius burst out in laughter and clapped the young redhead on the back. "I _love_ this kid!"

James, however, was not amused. He stared at Lily in shock, seeming to demand an explanation. However, Lily was not ready to give it to him.

"Uh, yeah. I think I'll be heading to the tower. Been a long day, you know? See everyone later," Lily said, avoiding eye contact with everyone while she walked quickly out of the hall, Joey trailing behind her.

Once they had left the hall, Joey stopped her and asked, "What was that all about?"

"Oh. I, um, haven't told them . . . about us, yet," Lily said.

"Oh," Joey said, realization dawning on his face, "Should I not have done that? Kissed you, I mean?"

"Oh, no, no. It's fine Joey. You didn't know. It's just . . . it's complicated. For one thing, you know Amelia used to like you. I'm positive she's been over that for a while, but I still would have liked to tell her first. And James, he cares about me . . . and that's not how I wanted him to find out."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Joey said, looking at the floor.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad. I'll fix it and everything will be fine," Lily said pulling Joey into her arms.

Everything will be fine, she repeated to herself, thinking that if she said it enough times, she just might believe it.

* * *

A/N: *ducks to avoid all of the tomatoes thrown by Lily/James fans* _Sorry_, but I had to do it. I know I say that a lot, but still. I just didn't want Lily to get together with James having never had another boyfriend. Plus, I still need there to be a little bit of conflict between them. Plus, I really like Joey and want to give him more page time! Anyway, in the next chapter we'll have everyone's reactions to Lily and Joey going out and we'll have more Bill! Yay for Bill! I love him! Anyway, one bonus to the beta wait is that I'm pretty far into the next chapter. I plan to have it up by next Sunday. I really, really want to stick to weekly updates while I'm on vacation. But yeah, since I'm far into next chapter, I decided to give you a little taste of the next chapter. If you like it, hopefully I'll be able to do this from now on.

*

*

*

*

*

*

"Well Lily dear, clause forty-three states, 'The friend seeking to date the ex-crush of another friend, must first approach said friend with no less than two-dozen chocolate frogs as a peace offering and then submit in writing reasons for wanting to date said ex-crush. This method can only be used if the crush has indeed been over for a period of one year, any moves on a crush made before this point is unacceptable and grounds for termination of the friendship.'"


	29. Chapter 29: Pranks

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Big thanks to **LauraKay** as always for being an awesome beta and even charging through the parts I wrote at three in the morning!

A/N: First of all, I don't know how many of you have been to J.K. Rowling's official site, but I have and some of the information on there will be affecting this story. For one thing, I'm going to go change the little mention of Molly Weasley I had a few chapters back and make her maiden name Prewett, because that's what Jo said it is. Oh, and since she said that's what we should call her, if I refer to "Jo" in my author's notes, I'm talking about JKR. Just so you're not confused. Anyway, yay for me getting this chapter up within a week like I promised. I'm going to try to get the next one up next Sunday as well. Hopefully throughout the summer I'll be able to have Sunday updates. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers:

**OofTheLivingDead**: Ha ha! Thanks for throwing oranges, I like those. Not a big fan of tomatoes. Yeah, they get all sentimental about it being their last year. I remember when I graduated from high school I was always like "this is our last winter rally, this is our last standardized test, etc." Ah, Lily will be able to handle herself fine, while dealing with different people in different ways. I hope you think this chapter is better. I really like it, because it has a lot of character interaction.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: Yay, I'm glad you like that I put Lily and James together and understand why I did it. And I'm glad you like how Petunia and Vernon are coming together. Even though I've never entirely liked them in the books, particularly Vernon who is just a jerk, (even Jo says that he's her least favorite character) I do think they really love each other, so I'm trying to show that. Oh, and I do write other things as well. I'm a Creative Writing major in college so I write for class a lot. I hope to be an author one day. Oh and you did forget to review the last chapter, but that's okay. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one, too.

**Rebecca Lynn**: Don't worry, I'd never put her with Severus or Sirius . . . well, maybe I wouldn't . . . just read this chapter and you'll see what I mean. Aw, hopefully James' reaction won't make you cry. I didn't make it too sad. I'm glad you like Bill, I love him. He's always intrigued me in Jo's story and I hope we get to see more of him in book six and seven. As for him in this story, he's just adorable! And I'm glad you like the glimpses of the next chapter. I'm going to try to do that from now on. Keep your fingers crossed.

**Ruby Chubb**: I'm glad you like Bill. As for his age this is how I've figured it out. We know from Book one that Gryffindor hasn't won a Quidditch Cup since Charlie Weasley graduated. Then in Book three McGonagall said that if Gryffindor loses the upcoming match they'll be out of the running for the eighth year in a row. This takes place in 1993, which means the last time they won was in 1985. That means Charlie started his seventh year in 1984, which means he started his first year in 1978. And I've always figured that Bill is just a couple years older than Charlie, so he starts his first year in 1976, which is the year Lily and the others start their seventh on my time line. (They are all born in 1959.) So there's the math behind my educated guess. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Maggie**: I was wondering why you weren't reviewing anymore! :p Anyway, I'm glad you liked all the chapters and that's cool that she has your birthday. I didn't even do it on purpose. I just knew that she was a Leo and I didn't want her birthday on my sister's birthday, but I wanted it before Harry's and I just happened to put it on your birthday. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**LauraKay**: Calm down Laura, you've read the chapter by now and know that a quote is all dependant on the tone it is said in! Yeah, I think it's true that they probably had to encounter Voldemort himself, but I just can't wrap my mind around the idea that he just went and attacked people himself. I mean, there has to be more to the story than just Harry's prophecy then. Jo better explain all that in the next two books! But for the sake of my story, it's defying Voldemort through his Death Eaters, though I only had two of the attacks planned, so I think I will have one confrontation with Voldemort himself. I so hate writing him though. Yup, Lily and James were Head Boy and Girl . . . the line is in there, page 55. All shall be revealed concerning Severus and Remus in future chapters. Lots of other big stuff has to happen first though. And yes, Arun was supposed to be Parvati and Padma's father. I fixed the spelling of his last name. And yes, I liked your title suggestion. I hate making up titles so very, very much. Oh, and referring the questions in your beta marks it is not her first kiss, she has kissed James and Joey before. And Filius isn't official canon, meaning it isn't in any of the books. I got it off the Harry Potter Lexicon, and it says that that's his name on the Chocolate Frog cards trading game and that the guy who makes them supposedly asked Jo what his first name is. Anyway, it's the closest thing to a canon first name that there is.

**Athena Diagon Cat**: Yeah, poor James, but he'll be okay. As for Amelia and how she feels about it, well you'll find out in this chapter! Hope you like it.

**Gangtsagirl15**: I'm glad you liked the fact that I put Lily and Joey together. I agree that Lily had to have had a boyfriend before James. The mystery of Severus and Remus is one of my favorite parts of this story, and it is actually not something I had planned from the beginning. It grew out of the characters, so I like it even more. And I'm glad you like Bill. He's great, isn't he? Thanks for the rating. 9.6, huh? That's cool. If you want to keep doing that, feel free. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chprincess**: Yeah, it is upsetting that Lily and Joey are going out because of what it does to James, but I'm glad you understand why I did it. You can throw tomatoes at Joey, but I don't know why you would. He's a sweet kid. :) Ha ha, tell your sister I would love to kill Vernon, but unfortunately I can't. I'll try to make him somewhat bearable though.

**Iloveit**: I'm on summer vacation now, so I probably will be updating faster. I like to have weekly updates. That is always my goal; it's just harder to stick to it when I'm in school. As for the fic you recommended, I don't really read Lord of the Rings fics. I read one because I love the fanfiction university genre, another because it's a crossover with Buffy, and one other because it was written by a friend of mine. Other than those though, I just don't know the canon enough to really appreciate fics based on it. Thanks for recommending it though.

**Krisalyn**: Yeah, Petunia is brave, but she's also just a little bit ignorant. She had that mentality that even though she's in a lot of danger she doesn't think anything will actually happen to her. And yes, it is very sad that it is their last year at Hogwarts. Ha ha, I don't know who will get him after Lily. If you want him, you can have him. As for whether Severus is really that influential, you'll find out in future chapters. Remus' secrets will come out in future chapters as well. And I'm glad you like Bill. He seems to be a pretty popular character so far. I'm so happy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Afza-Chan**: Yay, a new reviewer! I like new reviewers! Anyway, I'm glad you like the story and hopefully this update was fast enough for you. Hope you like it.

**Darkangel546**: I don't know if you made it to this chapter yet, but I'll put a reply anyway, 'cause you should make it here eventually. First of all, welcome to my fic. I'm glad you like it so far. As for your theory on Sirius being alive, I have heard it before, and I think it's a cool idea, but highly doubt it is true. I mean, the two aren't twins. Harry would have been able to tell that it wasn't his godfather. I know a lot of people like to hold on to hope that Sirius is still alive, but he's not. Jo said that she was killing off a main character. She said it was hard to write and she even cried. She loved Sirius as much as any of us, but she had to kill him. He needed to die so that Harry can grow. It's just a part of life and that's what is great about Jo's writing. She doesn't try to sugarcoat life. Frankly, if Sirius turned out to not really be dead, I'd be disappointed, because it would be a cop out on her part. Anyway, that was a rant and it wasn't meant to be mean or anything. It's just what I think. And I'm adding this, 'cause I just saw your latest review. Yay, you caught up. You think this is the best fic on the site? Wow. Thank you so much. I don't really agree, because there are some other phenomenal fics on here, but still thank you anyway. And that is so cool that your birthday is April 11, too! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 29: Pranks

Lily managed to avoid answering any questions that night by pretending to be asleep when her roommates came in. And she managed to avoid answering questions the next morning by going down to breakfast early and heading straight to Charms after that.

Unfortunately, Charms was a class that was readily required for just about every profession, so all of the seventh year Gryffindors were in it.

Amelia walked into class and sat on Lily's right while Alice took the seat on her left.

"So, Lily? You were you just planning to avoid us for the rest of the year or what?" Alice said, her tone of voice telling Lily that she wasn't angry.

"No. I figured avoiding you until Christmas would be good enough."

Alice laughed, and to Lily's relief so did Amelia.

"Lily, I'm not mad. I don't know why you thought I would be. I haven't liked Joey since third year," Amelia said, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I know," Lily said smiling, "But I broke one of the rules. 'Thou shalt never date one of thy best friend's crushes, current or ex.'"

"Ah yes, the infamous rule number four. The first three being rules against dating thy best friend's current or ex husband, boyfriend, or brother," Alice said, nodding her head wisely.

Lily laughed and said, "How can someone have an ex brother?"

"Oh, it's very simple Lily. I divorced Edgar when I was nine years old. That year, he was my ex-brother," said Amelia.

"What on earth did he do to deserve that?" Alice asked, giggling to herself.

"He broke one of Mom's collectibles while playing around on his broom and then blamed it on me. I didn't speak to him for weeks. He made it up to me, though, by teaching me to fly," Amelia said, smiling as she thought about that memory.

"Anyway, yeah, whether you were over him or not, I still broke rule number four," Lily said, bringing the conversation back to the issue at hand.

"True, true. But have you forgotten clause forty-two?" Amelia said with a serious face.

"Clause forty-two? No, no, I think you will have to remind me of that one," Lily said, trying her best to hold back a smile.

"Clause forty-two states, and I quote, 'If a friend wishes to date an ex-crush of another friend, the second party's crush must be at least one year in the past for the new relationship to be acceptable.' And you see, I haven't liked Joey for at least three and a half years."

"But Amelia, aren't you forgetting clause forty-three?" Alice said, grinning widely.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I believe I've forgotten that one as well, Alice. Please, refresh our memories."

"Well, Lily dear, clause forty-three states, 'The friend seeking to date the ex-crush of another friend, must first approach said friend with no less than two-dozen chocolate frogs as a peace offering and then submit, in writing, reasons for wanting to date said ex-crush. This method can only be used if the crush has indeed been over for a period of one year. Any moves on a crush made before this point is unacceptable and grounds for termination of the friendship.'"

"Hmm, that is a problem. Lily failed to complete these requirements," Amelia said thoughtfully, the same serious expression on her face. "Luckily for her, there is clause forty-four."

Lily sighed, knowing that her friends were having entirely two much fun with these rules and clauses. "Forty-four?"

"'If the friend seeking to date the ex-crush of another friend fails to meet the requirements set in clause forty-three, said friend must formally apologize to the wronged friend, particularly if said friend failed to even tell the wronged friend of the relationship to begin with.'"

"So that's what you're mad about? You don't care that I'm dating Joey, you're just mad I didn't tell you two outright?" Lily said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it," Amelia said, trying very hard to hide a smile.

"Well then," Lily said getting up from her chair and getting down on her knees, taking Amelia's hand in her right and Alice's hand in her left, "I, Lily Evans, do hereby apologize to Ms. Amelia Bones and Ms. Alice Johnson, for failing to divulge information pertaining to the union between Mr. Joey Stebbins and me. I offer my deepest regrets and hope that the two of you will find it in your hearts to forgive me."

Alice and Amelia broke out in laughter and Amelia said, "Honestly Lily, you are just so melodramatic sometimes."

At this, Lily joined in the laughter as well. She was glad that her friends weren't mad at her. The three girls were still giggling uncontrollably when the Gryffindor boys entered the room.

"Talking about your _boyfriend_, Evans?" James said darkly with a scowl on his face.

Lily immediately stopped laughing and looked at Alice and Amelia. They both had matching looks of concern on their faces.

"We were never really mad at you Lily, but James, on the other hand . . . It's going to take some work to fix the damage done there," Alice whispered to Lily.

Lily nodded, knowing that she would have a lot of apologizing to do there, though in all honesty she hadn't actually done anything wrong. But that didn't match up with the feeling of guilt she had in her stomach.

* * *

Lily had her first chance to apologize to James later that night. Dumbledore told them that he would be meeting with them to discuss their roles as Head Boy and Girl for the rest of the year.

Lily arrived at Dumbledore's office a few minutes early. She had been given the password earlier that day, but she decided to wait for James before she went up.

She was going over what she was going to say to him when he came speeding around the corner. He had a broad grin on his face, which instantly vanished when he saw her.

"Evans," he said coldly, nodding his head before turning to the statue guarding Dumbledore's office to say the password.

"James," Lily sighed, placing a hand on his arm. He started slightly at the touch, but didn't pull away. Lily took this as a signal that it was okay to continue. "I'm sorry, okay? You have to know that I didn't do this to hurt you. I would never intentionally hurt you."

"Yeah, well it hurts anyway," James said, pulling his arm from her grasp.

"Well, I'm sorry. You know, it's not like I did anything wrong. Joey likes me, and I like Joey, so we're dating now. I can't help it that you are hurt by my actions, and it really isn't fair to punish me."

James narrowed his eyes and raised his voice slightly. "Fair? _Fair?! _I'll tell you what's not fair ––"

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter . . . I see you have made it. If you would just follow me up to my office now, we can get started," Dumbledore said, surprising both teenagers into silence with his sudden appearance.

The two had been so worked up that they hadn't noticed the statue had moved aside to reveal their Headmaster. And he said nothing about the fact that they had been arguing. Lily couldn't help but smile at how calmly Dumbledore approached any situation.

As the two followed the Professor up the stairs James hissed to Lily, "This discussion isn't over."

Lily just nodded, wanting to lash out at the boy, but still feeling guilty about how everything had played out. However, as she sat down in Dumbledore's office, she pushed thoughts of boyfriend drama out of her head and prepared to listen carefully. After all, she was determined to be the best Head Girl this school would ever see.

"Miss Evans, I am sure you are aware of some of the duties that befall the Head Girl, having been a prefect for the past two years, and I trust you, Mr. Potter, to catch on quickly. And I am sure you have questions as to why you were chosen as Head Boy. It is, after all, highly unorthodox for the Head Boy to be someone who was not a prefect."

"Actually, sir, I just assumed that you realized how incredibly smart and talented I am," James said with a smirk on his face.

Lily held back a smile. Only James Potter would talk like that in front of the Headmaster. Most people knew well enough to keep their egos in check in front of adults.

Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Yes, yes, you are very smart and talented. However, you have also proven that you can react calmly in a crisis. I'm sure it is no secret to the two of you that the wizarding world is in danger, which means this school is in danger. Now, more than ever, I have to be wise in my decisions for Head Boy and Girl, because if disaster were to strike this castle, you two would be integral parts of keeping it safe. I trust the two of you to protect Hogwarts' students at all costs. I believe you both have proven that you can work as a team and I hope that any personal problems between the two of you can be put aside for the greater good."

Lily and James both looked down at their feet, knowing that the display outside of the office had to have thrown Dumbledore's decision into question. They both appreciated his tact in not bringing it up specifically, though.

"You don't need to worry about us Professor. James and I will take our duties seriously. Nothing bad will happen to this castle. Not while we are protecting it," Lily said firmly.

Lily loved Hogwarts almost more than anything else in the world. She would stop at nothing to protect it and she was determined to make Dumbledore proud.

Dumbledore smiled at the young redhead, his blue eyes twinkling, as James nodded his agreement.

"You can count on us, Professor."

The rest of the meeting consisted of talking about their other general duties: setting up meeting times with the prefects and assigning patrol times, keeping good relationships with the professors and ordering supplies when needed, occasionally overseeing detentions as well as assigning them, making sure that prefects did not abuse their power, as well as countless other little responsibilities.

By the end of the meeting Lily's head was swimming. She never knew how much responsibility being Head Girl was. She was up to it, though; she knew that.

She and James walked silently back to the common room, neither wanting to bring up the conversation they still needed to finish.

Finally, when they were just around the corner from Gryffindor Tower, James stopped and said quietly, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Lily stopped too and stared at James' hazel eyes. He looked as if he was trying not to cry.

"No. I'm sorry. You have to believe that the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, James. Really, you have no idea how much I care about you."

"That's the problem, Lily, I thought you cared about me more than you obviously do. I really thought this was our year. When I found out I was going to be Head Boy, all I could think about was the fact that I would get to spend so much time with you, and I was happy."

"I know. I know how you feel about me, James, but I just . . . I don't feel the same about you. I hate to hurt you, but I just don't."

Lily felt bad for lying to him, but it was just too complicated to describe how she actually felt. How could she tell James that she thought she loved him, but that scared her because she wasn't ready to admit she loved anyone, and she was really just going out with Joey because she knew she didn't love him and she could just hang out with him to take her mind off of James? That wouldn't go over well at all.

"I understand. It hurts, but I'm sure I'll be able to get over you . . . one day. For now though, we're friends, right?" James said, looking up at Lily in a manner that nearly broke her heart.

"Yes. We are," Lily said firmly. "And we will be able to work together. We have to keep this school safe James. We have to make sure there is still one safe place in the wizarding world."

"And we will. I will not let anything happen to this castle or any of the students in it. Not even the Slytherins," James said with a small grin.

Lily grinned and said, "My, James, it sounds like you've grown."

He just smiled as he watched her walk into the tower, still laughing. Once she had disappeared behind the portrait, he said to himself, "Yes Lily, I have grown. And if it takes me the rest of my life, I will make you realize that."

* * *

Lily was talking and laughing with her friends a few weeks later as they made their way to class when she ran straight into Mr. Rookwood.

"Well, Miss Evans, it is a good thing you're not trying to be an Auror. I dare say you would fail the stealth examination," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Lily felt her face burn and knew she was probably turning pink and said, "Excuse me sir, I didn't see you there. Are you here to see me? Did we have a meeting I forgot about?"

Rookwood smiled slightly and said, "No, Miss Evans I am not here to see you. I have come to see Professor Flitwick, but while I'm here, I should probably check up on how your grades are coming. Are you free to meet with Professors Flitwick and McGonagall and me tonight at eight o'clock?"

"Of course, sir. I'm sure you will be very happy with my marks," Lily said as she continued to walk away, not wanting to be late to class.

"Who was _that_?" Amelia asked turning around to watch Rookwood walk away.

Lily's eyes widened as she looked at the way Amelia was looking at the wizard. "Amelia, please tell me you did not just check out my possible future boss."

"What? He was cute," Amelia said turning back around and continuing to walk towards the dungeons for Potions.

"He's at least fifteen years older than us," Lily said, shaking her head.

Alice just laughed at her two friends as they argued over the merits of dating an older man. She smiled smugly as she thought older was better, but not that much older. Two years older was perfect as far as she was concerned.

When Lily turned to ask Alice's opinion she saw that the girl had that far away look in her eye which could only mean one thing.

"Oh I wonder what Frank is doing right now? Is he thinking about me? I bet he is. Oh I love my wittle Frankie-wankie so vewy, vewy much," Lily said in a baby voice as she clasped her hands together and pretended to faint.

This effectively brought Alice out of her daydream and she quickly fired a tickling spell at Lily. However, Lily dodged it at the last second and it hit Amelia instead.

"Hey . . . what was . . . that . . . for? No spells . . . in the hall . . . Alice!" Amelia said between giggles as she clutched her sides.

Lily was laughing as well. So much in fact, that one would probably think she had been hit with the spell.

"Hey Head Girl . . . shouldn't you . . . punish her or something? Or . . . at least . . . use the counter . . . the counter . . . stop the spell already!" Amelia said.

At this point, tears were streaming down her face and Alice took pity on her, lifting the charm.

By this point the three girls realized they were late to class and began racing through the halls. They entered the dungeon as quietly as possible, but started laughing again as soon as everyone turned to look at them.

Professor Zabini merely raised an eyebrow and asked the three to take their seats. However, Lily noticed that when he turned to put the papers he had collected that day away, there was a small smile on his face.

* * *

"Well Miss Evans, I see that you maintained an 'O' level in nearly all of your classes last year," Rookwood said, a note of surprise in his voice.

"Yes, sir. I dropped both Divination and History of Magic last year, since I did not need either of them for the job with the Ministry, or a job as a Healer which is my backup. Without those two classes I had plenty of time to focus on my other subjects and I did very well. I believe I am doing well in my classes this term as well," Lily said with a bright smile on her face, enjoying the fact that she had proved Rookwood wrong.

"Yes, yes, she is. Miss Evans has mastered every charm I have taught her so far. She also meets with me to practice charms even above the other N.E.W.T. students' level, as well as tutoring younger students in the subject. I can say, without hesitation, that Miss Evans is the finest Charms Mistress this school has ever seen. I dare say she could put me out of a job if she put her mind to it," Professor Flitwick said in his high-pitched voice.

Lily blushed and smiled at her professor. She had always known that she was his favorite student, but it made her feel good to hear such praise from him.

"Of course, there was never any doubt that Lily would do fine in Charms. I can tell you that she is doing well in all of her other subjects this year, as well. As you know, in the final N.E.W.T. year, Professors are required to send bi-weekly evaluations to each student's Head of House, and all of Lily's have been exquisite," Professor McGonagall said, absolutely glowing with pride.

The blush on Lily's face grew deeper. She noticed in particular that Professor McGonagall had referred to her as Lily. It was nice to be addressed as an equal.

Rookwood sat in front of the three and just listened to the two Professors go on and on with praise. He finally held up his hand and said, "Yes. Well it seems that Miss Evans is well on her way to attaining a job at the Ministry. I have no doubt that you will do wonderfully on your N.E.W.T.s, though I advice you to study quite a bit. They are much harder than the O.W.L.s. However, upon passing them, there will only be the psychological evaluation standing in your way, and I am sure you will do fine on that. I look forward to working with you next year, Miss Evans."

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down," Lily said, beaming.

He smiled and said, "I'm sure you won't. Now I must be off. Minerva, Filius, it was good to see you as always."

Lily watched him go and then turned to her Charms Professor and said, "Filius?"

Professor McGonagall hid a smile and Professor Flitwick actually laughed a bit and said, "Yes, Miss Evans, that is my first name. But I am Professor Flitwick to you, and I expect that the other students will not learn to call me by anything else."

Lily smiled and said, "Of course, Professor. Excuse my impudence."

Professor Flitwick just shook his head and said, "You may go now Miss Evans. I believe you have an appointment with young Mr. Weasley. He specifically requested you to be his tutor."

Lily nodded and excused herself from the room. She laughed to herself as she made her way to the classroom that she had told Bill to meet her in. She glanced at her watch and saw that she was a few minutes late.

Sure enough, there was Bill sitting on a desk, twirling his wand around his fingers.

"Hey, you're pretty good at that," Lily said, watching the young boy effortlessly manipulate the wand.

However, when he heard her voice he got flustered and dropped it.

"Sorry," Lily said, taking a seat atop the Professor's desk.

"It's no problem. You just startled me is all. Did your meeting go well?" Bill asked, pulling his Charms book out of his bag.

"How did you know I had a meeting?" Lily said, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy.

"Oh . . ." Bill said, seemingly a bit flustered, "I asked Sirius why you left dinner so quickly tonight. He said you had some big meeting with your future boss."

Lily laughed and shook her head. She then explained that the meeting was with someone who could be her future boss, if everything went well this year. She then settled in to help Bill with his Charms work.

After about fifteen minutes, Lily put her hand on Bill's shoulder and said, "Okay Bill, why did you really want me to tutor you?"

Bill's face immediately turned the color of his hair and he stammered out, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bill, Charms has been my best subject since the moment I held a wand, do you really think I can't tell when someone is purposefully doing the charms wrong?" Lily said, looking expectantly at the first year.

The young Gryffindor cringed and looked up at Lily, "Was it really that obvious?"

Lily nodded and waited for an explanation.

"I just wanted to hang out with you," Bill said, looking at his feet.

Lily smiled and rolled her eyes and said, "Well then all you had to do was ask. There was no need for you to arrange this whole fake tutoring session. Honestly, that seems like something James would try to pull, or Sirius."

"Well, it was his idea," Bill said.

"Whose, Sirius'?" Lily asked.

Bill just nodded, still not wanting to look up at Lily.

"Why on Earth would he tell you to do something like that?" Lily said, finally getting Bill to look up at her.

"Well, he gathered that I had a little crush on you and he said that you tutored people in Charms and that would be a good way for me to hang out with you."

"Yes, and what would Sirius get out of this little arrangement?" Lily asked. When Bill looked up at her with wide eyes she finished, "Sirius Black would never do something like that unless he had something to gain."

"Um . . . I'm not supposed to tell you. He said if you figured out that I was a diversion, I was supposed to keep you busy still."

"A diversion? A diversion from what?" Lily said, her eyes growing wide in horror.

Bill's eyes also grew wide, realizing that he had said too much. "Oh, it's nothing bad. Not really. He's just going to play a little prank."

At this Lily got to her feet and started running to the door. "He is not stupid enough to play another dangerous prank on Severus, he just can't be that stupid!"

"Severus? That Slytherin seventh year? No, he's playing a prank on your boyfriend."

Lily stopped just as she was about to run out the door and turned to look at Bill. "Joey?"

"Yeah. He said it wasn't fair what you did to James and that if he wasn't going to make Joey's life a little miserable than he would have to take it upon himself. He said it was a best friend's duty," Bill said, looking sadder and sadder at selling out his friend.

"Well, I'm sure it is just some harmless prank, but I'm not going to let Sirius humiliate my boyfriend. You know Bill, Sirius is going to be pretty mad that you told me about this," Lily said, an idea already forming in her mind.

"Yeah . . . " Bill said sadly.

"But you know what Sirius respects more than anything else? A fellow prankster. If you were to help me stop Sirius' prank and then prank him, he would have nothing but respect for you."

"He wouldn't be mad?" Bill said skeptically.

"Oh, he would be furious. But once he sat down and thought about it, he would laugh and congratulate you. What do you say? Do you want to help?" Lily said, holding her hand out.

Bill took her hand and shook it. "Definitely!"

* * *

Lily snuck through the halls, feeling rather guilty. She was Head Girl after all, and here she was getting ready to play a prank. Actually at this moment she was getting ready to stop a prank, she reasoned with herself. She shook her head and decided that Sirius deserved it, one way or another, so what was wrong with breaking a few rules?

Lily waited around the corner from the Hufflepuff common room, while Bill approached a seemingly empty corner.

"Sirius?" Bill whispered.

"What?" came Sirius' voice out of nowhere.

"I need to talk to you, it's urgent," Bill said. Lily smiled to herself, Bill was actually a pretty good actor.

Sirius suddenly materialized and looked at the young redhead in annoyance. "What?"

Bill began pulling on Sirius' arm, leading him away from the suit of armor that guarded the Hufflepuff common room.

"I just need to talk to you, but I need you to come to the Gryffindor common room. I can't risk anyone else hearing us," the young boy said, not loosening his grip on Sirius.

"But, Stebbins hasn't come by yet. I want to make sure he gets the package. He should be by any minute. Hufflepuff Quidditch practice ended about a half hour ago," Sirius said, then turning to Bill in alarm he continued, "Wait. Why aren't you with Lily? You're supposed to be distracting her."

"I was!" Bill said, clearly starting to get annoyed, "And I was talking to her and she told me something that I have to tell you. Dumbledore called her to his office for some kind of meeting, so she is still out of the way, but I have to tell you this."

"Fine, fine. We'll talk as soon as . . . ssh! I think I hear him coming," Sirius said, pulling Bill into the corner and making them both disappear underneath the cloak.

Lily hid in a nearby classroom, not wanting her boyfriend to see her just yet. While she waited for him to go by she briefly wondered whether James was in on this prank, since Sirius was using his cloak. She quickly pushed the idea out of her mind, though, remembering that he swore to take his duties seriously. Sirius must have borrowed it; after all, the two boys were like brothers.

After her boyfriend and his Quidditch teammates passed the classroom Lily had hid in, she snuck out and peered around the corner again. Joey had stopped to look at a package sitting next to the statue.

"'To Joey, from Lily,'" Joey read, blushing a little as his friends teased him.

His friends were still laughing as they entered the common room. As soon as they disappeared, Sirius took off the cloak again and started laughing.

"Let's see if Lily still wants to date him after those special Treacle Tarts work their magic," Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Sirius!" Bill said, finally leading the older Gryffindor down the corridor away from the Hufflepuff common room. "Lily told me something that makes me think she isn't interested in Stebbins at all."

At this Sirius' face lit up with curiosity and he said, "Really? Do tell."

"Not here," Lily heard Bill say as he rounded the corner away from her hiding place.

She smiled and thought that Bill would easily do his job. Now Lily had to do hers, but first she had to stop Joey from eating any of those Treacle Tarts.

"Hilarious Helga," Lily said to the suit of armor and it immediately moved out of the way.

As Head Girl, Lily had been given the passwords for all of the house common rooms. This news had come as a bit of a shock to her, and had frightened her quite a bit. She was glad she hadn't known that the Head Boy and Girl had the passwords back in her first year, because she was fairly certain she wouldn't have been able to sleep at night if she had known Bellatrix had access to her.

Lily entered the common room to find quite a few Hufflepuffs chatting and studying. She immediately spied Joey off in a corner and ran over to him just as he was about to put a tart in his mouth.

"Lily!" Joey said, putting the tart down and giving her a kiss. "I got your gift. What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"I have the password. It's a Head Girl thing. But I didn't send you that package. It was sent to you by Sirius as a prank. Supposedly they have some kind of potion in them."

Joey paled slightly and look at Lily in confusion. "But why would he send me poisoned treats?"

Lily frowned and sighed. Joey didn't realize how many people they had made mad by going out.

"He's still a little mad that I'm going out with you. He's James' best friend and since James is taking it pretty well now, he decided to be immature for him," Lily said.

"Oh," Joey said sadly, "Okay. So, what were these supposed to do anyway?"

Lily grinned and said, "You should actually be flattered. It wasn't anything harmful, just the kind of pranks he pulls on his friends, you know? There were two components in there. One would make you burp every time you tried to kiss me. The other would make you start cursing every time you tried to talk to a Professor. That bit probably would have landed you in detention, but it's still the kind of prank he would play on Peter or James."

Joey grinned a little at that and said, "Well thanks for warning me. Hey, where are you going?"

Lily had given him a quick kiss and was heading out the door. She turned back to him with a particularly evil smile and said, "I'm going to have me some revenge."

* * *

"She said _what_?!?!" Sirius said, looking at Bill as if he had just spoken some kind of foreign language.

"She said that she wasn't sure if she could go out with Joey anymore, because she thought she had feelings for you," Bill repeated with a straight face.

"I heard you before, I just didn't believe you. You're lying of course. Or you heard wrong. She said she liked _James_, not me. Lily would never like me," Sirius said, his eyebrows still knit together while he tried to wrap his mind around what Bill was telling him.

"You can't tell her I told though!" Bill said urgently. "It just kind of slipped out and she said that if you knew it would absolutely kill her. After all, you used to date her sister and your best friend likes her . . . it just wouldn't look very good."

At this a smile slowly spread over Sirius' lips. Sirius was a very nice guy. He could always be counted on to be there for one of his friends and he would never stab them in the back. However, when a seventeen year old boy finds out that a beautiful girl is interested in him, it's not just something he passes up. Of course, Sirius had no real romantic interest in Lily; as Bill pointed out, she was the sister of his ex and the love of his best friend's life. That did not mean, though, that Sirius couldn't have a little fun.

At this point the common room door opened and Lily entered.

"Lily!" Sirius said, holding his arms out and giving her a charming smile.

Lily's eyes instantly went wide and she glared accusingly at Bill, who avoided her eyes. What Sirius couldn't see was that Bill was silently trying to control his laughter.

"Hello, Sirius," Lily said, her voice wavering a little.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. There's no need to be shy, Bill told me how you feel."

Once again Lily shot an accusing glare over at Bill and then said calmly to Sirius, "I don't know what you're talking about."

By this time, most of the people in the common room had turned to look at Sirius and Lily. Thankfully, James wasn't anywhere to be seen. Lily didn't think she could go on with the plan if he was watching. The rest of her friends were present, however, and they were looking at the two curiously, wondering what in the world was going on.

"Oh Lily, there's no need to pretend. It's only natural. I mean, how could you be around someone like me for nearly seven years and not fall in love. I _am_ irresistible."

Across the room Amelia and Remus gave a snort of laughter, which Sirius ignored.

Lily gathered every ounce of actress she had in her and said softly, "You're right."

"_WHAT?!?!_" came the response from Alice, Amelia, Remus, and Peter from across the room. Even Sirius looked a little bit shocked to have Lily admit it.

"Wait . . . you're admitting it? You have feelings for me?" Sirius said, backing away slightly.

"Oh Sirius!" Lily said, standing up and walking towards him, "I don't just have feelings for you, I _love_ you!"

Sirius' eyes went wide, while everyone in the common room went completely silent.

"Uh . . . uh, Lily, sweetie? Um . . . maybe we should talk about this in private. You're obviously not feeling well."

"Oh, but I am. I'm feeling better than I've felt in years. Because I have finally said it. I love you, Sirius Black. I'll say it to the world, I love this big hunk of man," Lily said continually walking towards Sirius, who was slowly being backed against a wall.

Sirius laughed nervously and said, "Well, now I know this has to be some kind of prank. Some kind of joke, right? I mean, come on Lily, think about Petunia. Think about James!"

Lily looked away for a moment and then looked back at Sirius with tears in her eyes. "Oh, don't you think it hurts me. I love my sister and I care about James, but I can't help the way I feel, Sirius. I don't want to hurt them, but I just can't go on living this lie any longer."

Lily threw herself at Sirius and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sirius immediately tried to pry her off of him, but with no luck.

"Merlin Sirius, did you slip Lily some kind of love potion?" Peter asked from where he was rolling on the floor in the corner. Remus, Amelia, and Alice were also falling all over each other in laughter. They had by now surmised that this was some kind of joke, because Alice and Amelia knew for a fact that Lily didn't have feelings for Sirius.

"A little help here?" Sirius said, glaring at his friends, who just laughed harder.

Sirius finally managed to pry Lily off of him and he pushed her back a couple feet and then looked her in the eye and said, "Come on Lily. At first I thought it would be fun to mess with you, because I didn't think you would actually give in to the feelings. I thought you cared more about James and Petunia than that."

Lily continued to gaze up at Sirius adoringly as he spoke. When he had finished she smile at him and said, "That's what I love about you Sirius. Always thinking of others. But I know you have feelings for me. I see how you look at me when you think I'm not looking. You're always referring to me as the hottest girl in school."

"But . . . but . . . but . . ." Sirius stuttered, getting nervous again as Lily walked seductively towards him.

"And how could I not return the feelings? You're so smart," Lily gently placed a hand on his chest, "funny," Lily placed her other hand on him as well, "energetic," she moved both hands around his neck. By this point Lily thought her friends were going to die laughing, "attractive," Lily said, pulling Sirius down to meet her in a kiss.

Her friends immediately stopped laughing and stared at the two in shock. Sirius just stood there with his eyes open in shock while Lily kissed him. She pulled away from the kiss and Sirius began stuttering.

"Uh . . . that was uh . . . I mean, I didn't know you . . . uh . . . James, what about James?"

Lily grinned up at Sirius sweetly and said, "Oh, and did I forget to mention, gullible?"

Sirius just stared at her, confused, while everyone else in the common room realized what had just happened and began laughing again. Finally, Sirius' eyes lit up in recognition and he fell to the ground.

"So this . . . this was all a joke?" Sirius said, staring up at Lily.

"Yup," Lily said, grinning down at Sirius.

"And Bill?"

"In on it."

"My prank on Joey?"

"Stopped."

"The kiss?"

"Acting."

"Well played, Lily Evans, well played," Sirius said, grinning widely and holding his hand out.

"Thank you, thank you," Lily said, grinning as her friends came over to congratulate her.

Bill came over and helped Sirius up off the ground.

"You mad at me?" he asked hesitantly.

"No way. That was a classic prank and I applaud anyone who was in on it. I knew I liked you for a reason," Sirius said, pulling Bill into a headlock.

The whole common room was wild with conversation. Everyone was laughing and marveling over the fact that someone had finally pranked the great Sirius Black.

"Lily, where did you ever learn to act like that?" Remus said, patting her on the back.

Lily blushed and said, "I was in a couple plays back in Muggle school, but besides that I've never really acted."

"It's 'cause she wasn't acting," Sirius said grinning widely. "Oh, she may be pretending it was one big joke, but I know she's hot for me. She wants me."

Lily shoved him and said, "Do I need to put you in your place with another prank, Mr. Black?"

"If it ends in a kiss like that, I say prank me anytime you want!" Sirius said, placing an arm around Lily.

Lily just blushed and shoved him again. She should have known her prank would just give him a bigger head.

"Oh we _have_ to tell James about this. He has been trying to get Sirius for years and has never been able to," Peter said laughing at his friend's expense as Lily started listing everything about him that made her not even remotely attracted to him.

Suddenly James burst into the common room.

"Oi, James! You'll never guess what Lily just did!" Peter called out to the friend he had just been talking about.

Lily turned to look at James and saw he was white as a ghost. Everyone in the common room instantly went silent and looked at James who was panting.

"Hogwarts is under attack!"

* * *

A/N: Yup, I left you with a cliffhanger. I know, I know, it's a mean thing to do, but I haven't really had that many in this story, and the last one was about seven chapters ago, so I figured we were due. Don't worry though, I'm well into the next chapter. Maybe about a third of the way through, and it is coming along very well, so I should be able to finish it, send it to my beta, and post it in a week. Until then, review, review, review!

Oh, and what I've written so far doesn't really lend itself to sneak peaks, but I'll just give you this taste. Be warned though, it's a little bit lame.

o

o

o

o

o

o

James nodded and then pointed at Severus who sneered and said, "Rabastan is missing."

To Lily's shock, James kept a completely neutral expression on his face and nodded. He then called all of the prefects up to the front of the hall. While they made their way up he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand, mumbling something. Lily couldn't see what was on the parchment. Besides, a moment later he tapped it again and placed it back in his pocket.


	30. Chapter 30: Battle Through the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Thanks to ME for beta-ing this chapter! Just kidding! **LauraKay** was extremely busy, so I beta-d it myself. So it may not be perfect, but at least I got it up when I said I would, right?

**A/N**: Just a quick one then onto the thanks. A couple people have asked me over the past few months whether or not this story would be continued after Hogwarts. It will be. I have a whole lot of plot planned and most of it takes place after Hogwarts. The story will actually go a little bit past James' and Lily's deaths. Believe me, I am _not_ looking forward to writing that. Anyway, thanks to all my reviewers:

**Iloveit**: I'm glad you think it's the best chapter so far. I liked it a lot, too. I'm just not as good at writing the dark stuff, even though this story is going to have a lot of it. And I'm glad you thought the cliffhanger was a good idea. I thought it was, too!

**Rebecca Lynn**: Yeah, poor James. It's okay though, 'cause he'll get what he wants within the next few chapters. And I'm glad you liked the prank. I couldn't decide whether or not it was too cheesy. I'm not the pranking type, so it's not exactly creative. Anyway, I'm really glad you liked the rules and clauses, 'cause that entire scene was inspired by my friends. We wrote the rules of friendship way back in like seventh grade. It was awesome. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: Sorry! Yeah, I know I'm evil for the cliffhanger, but at least I'm a quick updater, right? That's cool that your friends and you did that, because that whole scene was inspired by the fact that my friends and I did that like seven years ago. Ours were the rules of friendship. You get to see more of James' maturity in this chapter, too. As for Peter, I'm glad I have you stumped. But I'll give you this hint: pay attention to the next couple of chapters. I have Peter clues in them. Yeah, don't worry, we still have a ways to go before the story ends. I still need to have Petunia and Lily not be friends anymore. I don't want to do it, but it will get done. And thank you for saying I'm a good enough writer to have my own novels one day. I really hope so! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Maggie**: Yes, cliffhangers are both evil and wonderful! :p I'm glad you liked the fluff and the preview. Yay for the Marauder's Map! Hope you like this chapter.

**Athena Diagon Cat**: Crap! I knew I should have double checked that. I changed it, so it now has James' correct eye color. Thanks for pointing that out. And yes, Hogwarts is under attack . . . sort of. Just read this chapter. I hope you like it.

**Ruby Chubb**: I'm glad you liked the prank. I was really hoping everyone would think it was funny, and it seemed to have gone over really well. Yay! No problem on the ages thing . . . I'm obsessed with figuring weird stuff like that out. And I'm glad you like Bill so much. I love him! Hopefully I'll get to keep having him in this story. I have plans for him in the future though!

**Gangtsagirl15**: I'm glad you liked the prank. And I like updating every week. I hate when people don't update, so I try my best to stay on top of it. Plus, it keeps me motivated to write more. As for what grade I'm in, I just finished my second year of college. Thanks for the rating. As for Lily's sappiness, those lines were _supposed_ to be sappy. Of course Lily never talks like that usually . . . that would be horrible. She was purposefully being like that so it would be even funnier when she revealed it as a prank, because Sirius should have caught on that it was a prank by how she was talking, but he's just too conceited to get it. Does that make any sense? I hope so, 'cause that's what I was going for. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Rinnington**: Yeah, I was wondering where you were. It's okay though. It's bound to happen every once in a while. Yes, canon Petunia is coming . . . how about I just leave her how she is and make this AU? Heh? Heh? No? Dang it! Aw, I'm glad you like Bill. He's my favorite obscure Harry Potter character and I just hope we get more of him in the next two books. He is adorable though, isn't he? And the Lily crush! Aw! Hee hee, anyway, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger . . . and your exams! Yuck! Hopefully you'll get through them in one piece and then you can read this chapter. Good luck, and enjoy!

**Chprincess**: Ha ha, sorry to both of you about the cliffhanger. It was evil, but if I kept going the chapter would have been massive, so I decided to be dramatic! Can you really blame me? Anyway, hopefully the update was quick enough for you. Enjoy!

**Foxscript**: Yay! New reviewer! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Urge**: Yay! Another new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story and think I'm a good author. It's always nice to hear. Anyway, yes you are right about what the parchment was. You see more of it in this chapter. And sorry about the cliffhanger, but I think it did its job in making everyone really want to read this chapter.

**Krisalyn**: I know, I'm mean. But cliffhangers are necessary; really, they are! Yeah, I feel bad for Joey, too. I may have to do something with him after he and Lily break up. Hmm, I need to think about that. And don't worry, James and Lily will be getting together within the next couple of chapters. I think I've tortured the boy long enough. And this story goes well beyond Hogwarts. That's actually where most of the interesting plot takes place. Yay for interesting plot! Oh and congrats on being a senior. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**OofTheLivingDead**: I'm glad you liked the prank, and Bill. Everyone seems to be loving both of those aspects of the story. And I'm way excited about finding out about Mrs. Weasley. It's going to be incorporated into my story. I love finding out new information. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the short wait and now enjoy the chapter!

**Toria**: Yay, another new reviewer! This is so awesome! Thanks for calling my story amazing, and here is an update for you. Hope you like it!

**Bernie**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and the prank. Got to love Sirius. And I am _so_ excited for the movie. I can hardly wait. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**BeCkY6**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. And you actually shouldn't have to wait a week since you reviewed that chapter the same day I'm posting this one! Ha ha! So here is a very quick update for you.

* * *

Chapter 30: Battle Through the Night

"Your flat is really nice," Vernon said, looking around in approval.

Petunia smiled and thanked him. She led him to the dining room where dinner was all laid out.

Petunia and Vernon had been seeing a lot of each other over the past few weeks, but this was the first time she had invited him into her flat. The magic has become a little less stifling, but she still didn't feel entirely comfortable in her home. Also, she didn't know if Vernon would feel it. She doubted it, because Muggles usually couldn't sense magic, but she didn't want to risk it.

She was beginning to really like Vernon and she didn't want to scare him off by telling him about the world she lived in . . . well the world she occasionally visited, anyway. Her entire flat may have been surrounded by magic, but since moving out of her parents' home, Petunia had lived a fairly magic free life. She used Artemis to send letters to Lily and she occasionally flooed her parents, but besides that, she wasn't around magic. She hadn't even taken her old broom for a spin in months.

What surprised her more than anything was the fact that she didn't miss it. She had always wondered what it would be like living on her own as a Squib. She was discovering that it wasn't half bad and that she could be happy living as a regular Muggle.

"Petunia? Petunia?" Vernon said bringing her back out of her thoughts. "Where were you just now?"

Petunia grinned at him and said, "Sorry, I was just thinking . . . about how nice it has been spending time with you."

Vernon blushed slightly and began to stutter. Petunia smiled. She had learned by now that Vernon stuttered when he was nervous. She thought it was adorable.

"Uh . . . yeah, I've had a lot of fun . . . um . . . spending time with you. You–you're a really great girl . . . er . . . woman."

Petunia just smiled at him and to her surprise he gently touched her arm. Petunia's eyes went wide. The two of them had been spending time together as friends and he had never done anything to push the relationship further. The most they had done was share a farewell hug, but now he was looking at her in a way that he had never looked at her before.

Petunia felt her heart begin to beat faster as he stepped closer. He was only a couple inches away from her when she felt a wave of anxiety wash over her. It wasn't because he was near . . . she was very comfortable around him and wanted to kiss him. No, this was the kind of feeling she had when someone she loved was in trouble.

_Lily_.

But just as Petunia thought of her sister, Vernon kissed her, and she felt all of her worries melt away.

* * *

"What do you mean Hogwarts is under attack? Hogwarts _can't_ be attacked. It has more wards than any other place in the world," Lily said, standing up and walking over to James.

James opened his mouth to answer when Dumbledore's voice magically filled the common room.

"All students are to report to the Great Hall. Prefects are in charge of making sure the common rooms and dorms are completely empty. Once you reach the Great Hall, your Head Boy, James Potter, will explain what to do from there. All Professors are to meet in the front entrance. Thank you."

Lily looked at James with fear in her eyes. Dumbledore had sounded worried. Lily had never once heard the Headmaster sound worried.

However, before Lily could question James further, he said, "All right everyone. You heard Dumbledore. Everyone to the Great Hall. Mark, Madeleine, and Remus, I want you to lead all of these students to the Great Hall now. Do not dawdle. I promise I will explain everything once everyone is there. Jessica, Robert, and Lily, I want you to help me check all the dorms. See if anyone is in there. If you find anyone, bring them to the common room and we will all walk to the Great Hall together."

Everyone just stared at James in shock, not used to hearing him be so authoritative.

"Now would be good," James said, raising his voice ever so slightly.

Lily jumped along with everyone else and ran up the stairs to search the girl's dormitories. She and Jessica, the fifth year prefect, found seven girls. When they reached the common room she saw James and Robert had gathered five boys.

"Is that everyone?" James asked. When they all nodded, he led the way to the Great Hall.

Lily fell into a step beside him and glanced at him. "So are you going to tell me what's going on?"

James shook his head and said, "I'll explain everything once everyone is safe in the Hall."

"I'm Head Girl, James. I have a right to know what's going on," Lily said, slightly annoyed.

"And you will! But right now, I'm concentrating on getting these students to safety," James said calmly.

Lily closed her mouth and continued walking in silence. They finally reached the Great Hall and were met by mass hysteria. There were students running every which way. Many of them were dressed in pajamas. Prefects were running around asking one another if they knew what was going on. Several first years were crying and everyone seemed to want to know where the Professors went.

"QUIET!" James shouted, having amplified his voice with his wand.

The Great Hall fell into silence and everyone moved out of the way so that James could move up to the front of the hall, Lily following behind him. Once the two had reached the front, James turned and addressed the hall.

"I'm sure you all want to know what is going on, but first we must make sure that everyone is here. So if you could break up into your houses, Gryffindors in this corner, Ravenclaws in that one, Hufflepuffs over here, and Slytherins in the far corner that would be wonderful," James said, pointing to the corners.

Lily figured that if James wasn't going to tell her anything, she could at least make herself useful. She charmed each corner of the room to display a banner corresponding with the house James sent there. James turned and smiled at her in appreciation.

Once the students had divided themselves, James spoke up once again, "Now, please break up into your years."

While they were doing this James leaned over to Lily and said, "Hopefully there won't be too many missing students. It's just past curfew, so most of them should have been in their dorms. And if not, they should have heard Dumbledore's announcement and come to the hall anyway."

Lily just nodded. She had never seen this side of James before. She was still annoyed that he hadn't told her what was going on, but she was impressed with how he was handling everything.

Seeing that everyone was finally divided James said, "Now, if you are missing someone from your group, please raise your hand."

To Lily's relief, only two groups of hands went up. James pointed to one group and asked who was missing.

"Um . . . we're missing two students from our group, third year Hufflepuffs, sir. Owen Branstone and Christopher Whitby," said a young girl standing in the Hufflepuff corner.

James nodded and then pointed at Severus who sneered and said, "Rabastan is missing."

To Lily's shock, James kept a completely neutral expression on his face and nodded. He then called all of the prefects up to the front of the hall. While they made their way up, he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand, mumbling something. Lily couldn't see what was on the parchment. Besides, a moment later he tapped it again and placed it back in his pocket.

He turned to the prefects who had gathered around him. They were all looking at him with curiosity, except for most of the Slytherin prefects. Lily narrowed her eyes at them then turned to listen to James.

He cleared his throat and said very quietly, "Hogwarts is under attack. No one has breached the gates; the wards are keeping the attackers out. However, the wards aren't guaranteed to hold forever. Just about every Auror in the ministry is out there battling them. The Professors, excepting Dumbledore who I'm sure is out in the heat of battle, are stationed outside of the castle in case anyone makes it through the gates. This shouldn't happen. However, it is a possibility. It is an even smaller possibility that the attackers will make it past the Professors, in which case it will be our job to protect the students. But first we need to get all the students here."

James turned to Joey and said, "Owen and Christopher are in the kitchens. Take Eleanor and find them and bring them here immediately."

Joey nodded, not even questioning how James knew where they were, and pulled Eleanor out of the hall.

James then turned to Severus and said, "Rabastan does not appear to be anywhere on the Hogwarts' grounds. He is a seventh year and more than able to take care of himself, so I am not worried. Hopefully he just snuck out to Hogsmeade and is not in danger."

Lily and Remus and most of the other prefects looked at James in shock. Everyone was shocked, first of all to hear James speaking so calmly to Severus, but Lily and Remus were shocked because they knew exactly where Rabastan was, and so did James. Severus probably did as well, but he just played along with James' little game.

"I'm sure he is fine. In fact, I remember him mentioning that he wanted to go have a few drinks down at the Three Broomsticks," Severus said, not taking his eyes off James, as if daring him to say anything else.

"Good," James said. Then, noticing that the Hufflepuffs had arrived, James turned to address the Great Hall again. "Now that we are all here, I will tell you what is going on. I must ask you not to panic, though. Believe me when I tell you that everything is being done to ensure your safety. Hogwarts is being attacked . . ." James paused while he waited for the gasps of shock to die down. "It is highly unlikely that anybody will make it so far as to get into the castle, but if they do, I want all of the students to move to the back of the hall, with the youngest students in the back. I am just telling you this as a precaution and I do not actually think we will have to resort to fighting. The prefects will now be joining you to answer any questions and soon everyone will have to settle down and try to get some sleep."

James dismissed the prefects to go back to their students, who had all begun talking quietly amongst themselves. Joey ran up to Lily and pulled her into a hug.

"Lily, I'm so glad you are safe," he said, not letting her go.

"Of course I'm safe Joey. You don't need to worry about me. Now go take care of your students. I see quite a few first years near tears over there," Lily said, glad to see that her boyfriend cared so much about her well-being, but a little disappointed that he had left the students he was in charge of.

Lily glanced over at James and saw that he was trying to comfort a crying Gryffindor first year, who Lily thought was named Amanda.

Lily shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She walked over to the Gryffindors and did her part by talking to a third year that she tutored in Charms who looked particularly shaken up.

* * *

An hour later, the tables in the Hall had been moved to the side, and Lily had conjured hundreds of sleeping bags. Everyone had been quite impressed with her. It was highly advanced magic to be able to conjure something out of thin air, and no one had known Lily could do it. Professor Flitwick had actually helped her master that Charm the year before.

Now the Gryffindor seventh years, plus Bill, were all sitting in a circle talking quietly. At first Lily had thought it was a bad idea for Bill to be listening, but Sirius spoke up for him saying he could handle it.

"Is the fighting still going on?" Bill asked quietly, making Lily think once again that he shouldn't be listening. She just couldn't stifle her motherly urges to protect him.

"Dumbledore would have come back if it was. He wouldn't want us to worry," James said.

"How long can a battle like this really go on for?" Peter asked.

"Well you have to figure the Aurors are really powerful, but so are the Death Eaters. Really, the battle could go on for hours. I can only assume that Voldemort is out there fighting as well, because he's the only person who would even be close to a match for Dumbledore," James said.

"So it's Death Eaters now. What was with calling them 'attackers' earlier when everyone knew who they were?" Remus asked James.

"I didn't want to give the Slytherins the satisfaction of promoting their little group. I know they aren't all Death Eaters or future Death Eaters, but you could tell by looking at some of their faces that they knew. And if you think for a moment I don't know exactly where Rabastan is, you're insane."

Lily once again looked at James with pride. She hadn't even realized that he had not used the term Death Eaters while he was giving his speeches, but she thought it was a good idea.

"Do you think . . . do you think anyone is dying?" Bill asked so quietly the others barely heard him.

Lily looked at him and saw that he was near tears. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer to her so he could lean his head on her shoulder. This was why she didn't want him listening to their conversation.

Lily started to tell him that he was sure everyone would be fine when Sirius cut her off.

"Of course people are dying."

Everyone turned to glare at him and he just put his hands up in protection and said, "I don't mean to be cold and unfeeling, but we're in a bloody war. People are fighting out there to protect us. Yes, people are going to die, but they will be noble deaths. They will be remembered for dying to protect us. You all know I plan to become an Auror, and if I could go out fighting, go out protecting a bunch of innocent students or someone I care about, well that will be the best way to die."

The others just sat quietly, contemplating what he said when Amelia burst into tears.

She buried her face in Remus' chest and sobbed. Most of the others had never really seen Amelia cry, and looked confused. Lily however knew exactly why she was crying.

"Edgar."

The others all nodded, understanding now. Amelia's brother was an Auror and it was very likely that he was out there fighting right now.

Sirius' own eyes filled with tears as he said, "Oh . . . oh Merlin, Amelia. I am so sorry. I'm sure Edgar is fine. You know, I saw him practicing dueling with Andy once and he was amazing. And he knows that he is fighting to protect you. There's no one in this world he loves more than you, Amelia. I think he even loves you more than his wife. There is no way he would risk anything happening to you."

Amelia's sobbing subsided just a little as the others heard a muffled "Thank you" come from Remus' chest.

However, once Amelia seemed to have calmed down a little, Alice started crying.

Peter was sitting next to her and he gave her a hug.

"Sorry guys," she said between sniffles, "but it just occurred to me that Frank could be out there."

Lily shook her head and said, "You don't need to worry about that Alice. He's not even done with his training yet, and the Ministry would never send an untrained Auror into battle, not even one who had faced Death Eaters in the past."

Alice shook her head and said, "But what if he is? What if they needed more people so they sent people still in their Auror training?"

This time James spoke up. "Even if they decided to do that, they would send people in their third year. Frank is just starting his second."

"But––" Alice started before being cut off by Amelia who had raised her head from Remus' chest, eyes blazing.

"Your bloody boyfriend is fine, Alice! My brother is actually out there, risking his life and all you can think of is your stupid boyfriend, who we all know is perfectly safe! He's all you ever think about and I'm sick of it! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and try to get some sleep. If I have to listen to any more talk about the battle going on, I may go completely insane."

The others all watched as Amelia stood up and crossed the room to where most of the other Gryffindors were sleeping. Several people had woken up when she had started yelling, but were now settling back to sleep. Others were still staring at the group with curiosity.

Alice was just sitting there in shock. She finally managed to find her voice and said through her tears, "I . . . I didn't mean . . . I wasn't trying to say Frank was more important . . . I'm just worried."

Lily put a hand on her shoulder and said, "We know that Alice. Amelia is just really worried about her brother. I'm sure she'll apologize in the morning, once she finds out that he is safe."

"I think it's time for everyone to go to sleep. Sitting here talking about everything isn't going to help us any. Lily and I have to stay up to watch everyone and be ready to sound the alarm if anything happens, but the rest of you should try to get some rest," James said.

The others agreed and pretty soon James and Lily were sitting at the table the Professors usually sat at during meals, while the rest of the students of Hogwarts attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

A few hours later James and Lily were still in the same spots, but both were having a very hard time staying awake.

Lily's head was beginning to bob every few seconds and just as she was close to falling onto the table she would snap her head back up and open her eyes. She glanced over at James and saw he was having a similar problem.

Suddenly Lily felt very awake as an idea struck her.

She turned to James and said, "Hey, do you want to be my guinea pig?"

James started a bit and turned to face her. The two hadn't spoken in almost an hour. They had decided to just watch the students without worrying about the distraction of talking to one another. However, as they had both learned, that wasn't very conducive to keeping them awake.

He narrowed his eyes a bit and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're obviously very tired and so am I. Well, last year Professor Flitwick taught me this charm, but I haven't tested it on a human yet. I figured I could try it on you and if it works I'll try it on myself. What do you think?"

"I think I'd like to know what the charm is," James said, looking skeptical.

"Oh," Lily said, laughing slightly, "It's _Dormio Dirimo_. It's a spell that is supposed to keep a wizard awake for forty-eight hours. If it works correctly for the next two days we will feel as if we just awoke from a very refreshing night's sleep. I know that is a lot longer than we need to stay up, but at least we will be alert for the rest of the night."

"Lily, if you were anyone else, I would say you were out of your mind. I would never let someone try a charm on me when they have never tried it on a human before. However, I trust your charm skills and I say go for it. However, since I won't be able to sleep tomorrow night or the next night because of this spell, I am requesting that you keep me company both nights."

Lily eyed him, not sure if he had realized how flirtatious that sounded. However, she decided that he didn't realize what he had said and shook his hand. "Deal."

James sat very still as Lily pulled out her wand and breathed very deeply. Before performing the charm she had to concentrate on peaceful, restful thoughts. When she had cleared her mind, she slowly moved her wand in tiny circles, directly in front of James' forehead, before tapping him right between the eyes and saying, "_Dormio Dirimo_."

James blinked and looked at her.

Lily held her breath, waiting for some kind of response.

Finally he said, "I think it worked. I feel completely awake."

Lily grinned and said, "Excellent. Now the harder part: performing the charm on myself."

Once again Lily cleared her mind and a few moments later, she felt as if she had just woken up after a night in her bed at home. She always slept best in that bed.

"Well?" James said looking at her expectantly.

"Fresh as a daisy," she said, grinning.

"Impressive. That's a complex charm, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It took me a while to get it down. I've used it on my owl before and it has worked, but I've been too scared to use it on myself. I've never really needed it. This seemed like an appropriate time to use it, though."

James nodded, but he wasn't entirely paying attention. He had just noticed that the door to the Great Hall had opened ever so slightly, yet no one had entered. Lily noticed where he was staring and drew in her breath slightly. She watched as the door closed and turned to James, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Invisibility cloak?"

"That or an invisibility spell," James whispered back to her.

"You don't think it could be a Death Eater, do you? I mean, wouldn't they be more likely to barge in, wands blazing?"

"I don't know, but I'll find out."

Once again, James pulled the parchment out of his robes and prodded it with his wand. This time Lily could hear what he said: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

To Lily's amazement the parchment slowly turned into a map of Hogwarts and all of its grounds. She looked at James in shock. Where had he gotten this? Then, she noticed that there were little blue dots with names above them. At the moment there were about a dozen dots stationed around the grounds in front of the castle. The professors. Lily was glad to see that the Death Eaters had not succeeded in breaching the gates so far. She then turned her eyes to the Great Hall where there were a mass of dots. However, only one of them were moving: Rabastan Lestrange.

"Rabbit!" Lily hissed quietly.

James nodded, showing that he had seen. He was watching the dot with his eyes and saw that the boy was heading toward the Slytherins section of the hall. There were so many dots there that he was immediately lost in the blur, but a quick look at the actual hall showed James where he was. Severus had just started slightly. Lily also noticed this and watched him carefully.

"He's talking to Severus," Lily said so quietly that she wondered if James could even hear her.

James nodded and said just as quietly, "And Severus is talking back to him."

"What do you think this means?" Lily asked.

"Hopefully it means the fight is over––" James started to say before he was interrupted by a loud banging on the Great Hall doors.

Everybody in the Hall immediately awoke and were on their feet. James and Lily ran to the doors so quickly they didn't even bother to look at the map that had been sitting in front of them and would have told them exactly who was there. The prefects following closely behind. James looked at them to make sure they were ready, and when everyone nodded he threw the doors open to reveal . . .

"Peeves!" Lily screeched, her eyes flashing.

For just a moment the poltergeist looked afraid, but his merry smirk returned almost as quickly as it had disappeared.

"What do you think you are doing you good-for-nothing prat?! Don't you know that we are under attack?" Lily continued, drawing her wand and pointing it at the prankster.

"All the ickle students in one place, scared and wishing for their mummies? Peeves could not pass up an opportunity like that."

James stepped forward and glared at the little man. "You know I have great respect for you as a prankster, Peeves, but now is not the time! Have you no respect for this school? It's your home isn't it? Now go away and let the students have their peace. And if you don't, I will be forced to get the Bloody Baron."

Peeves floated backwards a few inches and surprisingly bowed his head to James. "One cannot pass up the opportunity to scare so many people at once, but I will not do it again."

With that Peeves floated up through the ceiling and Lily turned to James in shock.

"Did Peeves just apologize?"

"I think that is the closest thing to an apology we'll ever get out of him," James said, looking slightly surprised himself.

He then turned to the rest of the Hall and said, "Okay everyone, that was a false alarm. I am very glad to see that everyone did exactly as they were told. No one panicked and the older students are positioned to protect the younger. I'm very proud of all of you. I know it will be hard, but you should all try to get back to sleep. Lily and I are both awake and keeping watch and you have proved that you will be ready should there be an actual attack."

Some students grumbled about not being able to get back to sleep even if they took a sleeping potion, but most of them just walked tiredly back to their sleeping bags.

As Lily was walking back up to the front of the hall Joey grabbed her arm, startling her.

"Sorry," he said, seeing her jump, "I was just wondering if you and James need any help keeping watch. I mean, you two must be tired."

"No, we're fine. I performed a charm on us that would keep us awake. You stay here and try to rest. If you can't, then just keep watch on the other Hufflepuffs."

"You're sure you're okay?" he asked, concern etched on his face.

Lily smiled and said, "I'm fine. Get some rest."

She gave him a quick kiss and joined James back at the head table.

James was staring at the map and muttering. He did not look happy.

"What is it?" Lily asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I knew it! I knew it wasn't a coincidence that Peeves decided to do that. Rabastan must have put him up to it. Look. He and Severus are moving quickly toward the front gates. They must have snuck off when we were confronting Peeves."

Lily's face fell. This confirmed it. Of course she had already been given several reasons to believe that Severus was a Death Eater, but this sealed the deal. He had snuck off with Rabastan. Probably to join the battle. They must have been losing and wanted all the help they could get.

James was still scanning the map and he said, "Look, Regulus is following a few feet behind those two. He must be under his invisibility cloak. Honestly, did they really think we wouldn't notice that they were gone?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders and fought to hold her tears back. Severus was a Death Eater, yet he still cared about Petunia. He didn't want her hurt. That's what the conversation she overheard in the train had been about. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on James.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. What can I do? They're gone. I guess I will tell Dumbledore once this battle is over and he can deal with them as he sees fit. Until then, we'll have to keep an eye on the Slytherins, since they are now missing two prefects," James sighed.

Lily could see that he was almost as bothered by the news as Lily was, though she was sure he was thinking about Sirius. James had just found out that his best friend's brother was most likely a Death Eater. He was probably trying to figure out how he should tell Sirius, or even if he should tell him.

Lily decided to take James' mind off of that and instead pointed to the map and said, "Where did you get this?"

James pointed to the top of the map where it said: _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

Lily stopped and stared at James. Where had she heard those names before? Then it hit her.

"You made this? You, Remus, Peter, and Sirius made this?"

James nodded.

Lily had heard the boys refer to each other as these nicknames before. She eventually figured out that Remus' nickname came from the fact that he was a werewolf, but she had yet to figure out what the others' nicknames represented.

"How did you four manage this? You were impressed by my display with that one charm, but this piece of paper is ten times more impressive than that. There must be at least a dozen intricately woven spells attached to this. I mean, for it to show everyone in the castle, including those who are invisible . . . that's just amazing."

James blushed slightly and said, "Well, the four of us worked on it for almost four months straight."

"Still, it's amazing. And look at this," Lily said, pointing to a couple of passages that she didn't even know existed. "I didn't even know these were here. Is the map charmed to show passages that you don't know about, or did you already know about them?"

"We already knew about them. The map could very well be wrong. I'm sure there are tons of rooms and maybe even a few passages that we don't know anything about. The map only shows Hogwarts as the four of us know it."

"Well how did you discover all these passages?" Lily asked, her eyes alight with curiosity.

James smiled at her and said, "That, I cannot tell you."

Lily pouted and said, "Fine, then tell me what your nickname comes from."

James shook his head and said, "Sorry, can't tell you that either."

Lily tried one more time with little hope. "How about Sirius' and Peter's?"

James' eyes sparkled as he once again shook his head.

Lily crossed her arms and stuck out her lower lip going into a full on pout. "Fine, be that way."

James actually chuckled lightly and said, "You know, you look beautiful when you pout."

Lily immediately blushed red, and the two kind of shifted uncomfortably. Exactly what Lily had been afraid would happen was happening, and she couldn't let it go on.

"Um . . . we should probably walk around the common room and make sure all of the younger students are okay," Lily said, standing up.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," James said sadly. He scooped up the parchment and said the incantation to clear it (_Mischief Managed_) and tucked it back into his robes.

The two spent the next couple of hours quietly patrolling the hall and talking to anyone who need to be comforted.

* * *

Lily was beginning to grow bored with wandering aimlessly around the Great Hall when she noticed that the ceiling above her was slowly getting lighter. She looked out one of the windows and saw that the sun was coming up. That meant it was around five or six in the morning.

"James," Lily whispered quietly, trying to get her counterpart's attention. "It's dawn. This battle has been going on for nearly eight hours."

James walked over to her and nodded. "I'm starting to get worried."

Lily looked at him incredulously. "Starting to? I've been worried since the moment you burst into the common room."

James rolled his eyes and produced the map once more. They both looked at it and saw that the Professors were nowhere to be seen.

"They must have joined the main battle," James said, frowning slightly.

Lily looked at him with her eyes wide. "Are you sure? What if they were attacked?"

James shook his head. "They couldn't have been. Because if they had, the Death Eaters would be on the grounds, and you can see that they're not."

"Has the map ever been wrong?"

"Never. But if it would make you feel better, maybe we could go check it out," James said slowly.

Lily looked at him as if he was insane. He had wanted to go out there since Dumbledore had first told them about the battle, she knew it. She knew that James would not be content just sitting around watching. Her brain was telling her that it was a bad idea, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"We'll need to wake a couple of prefects to keep an eye on things," Lily said.

James stared at her, obviously surprised that she had agreed to the suggestion. However, he recovered quickly and he said, "Go wake Stebbins; I'll wake Remus. Those two should be able to handle things."

Lily gave James a small smile, appreciative of the fact that he trusted her boyfriend with the responsibility, and went over to wake him.

"Joey . . . Joey . . . Wake up," Lily said softly, shaking the boys shoulders.

"Mmm . . . Lily? What's going on?" he said sleepily. Then he opened his eyes and was met with her green ones mere inches from his face. He smiled and said, "Now that's a sight worth waking up to."

She blushed slightly and said, "James and I are going to go see what's going on. The battle has been going on for hours now and we're worried. We want you and Remus to keep an eye on things while we're gone."

Joey sat bolt upright and said, "No! You can't go out there, Lily; it's too dangerous."

Lily pulled her boyfriend into a standing position and said, "It's not like we're going to go join the battle. We're just going to see if we can find out how things are going."

"But Lily––" Joey started, but he was cut off by Lily pressing her fingers to his lips.

"Ssh, I'm going whether you want me to or not. I'm not letting James go out there by himself, and he's dead set on going," Lily said.

"Right, _James_," Joey said darkly.

Lily put her hands on her hips and said, "Joseph Stebbins, I will not have any of that. I do not like the jealous type. James and I are friends. I do not want to see him get hurt. Now I need you to do your duty and look after these students. I am asking you as Head Girl to do your job, and as your girlfriend to do me a favor. Now will you, please?"

Joey nodded and said, "Fine. But please be careful."

Lily smiled and pulled him toward her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

They only broke apart when they heard the sound of a throat being cleared. Lily turned to see James staring at them, his face devoid of any expression.

"Are you ready to go?"

Lily nodded and stroked Joey's face fondly before following James out of the hall.

* * *

The two walked through the quiet grounds without saying a word. Lily kept alert, but also looked around and admired how beautiful the grounds looked in the early morning sunlight. The lake was sparkling and the leaves on the trees were a vivid red. Lily loved autumn, if only for how beautiful the trees looked. Gazing around at her surroundings, Lily almost forgot that there was a battle going on, and that many had likely already been killed.

"James, are you sure this is a good idea?" Lily asked, grabbing onto his arm.

"Honestly, it may be one of the stupidest ideas I've ever come up with," James said.

"Even stupider than the time you decided that wearing clothes under your Quidditch robes only slowed you down when you were trying to catch the snitch?" Lily asked, trying to break the tension.

James gave a tiny smile and said, "Yes, even stupider than that. And I swear I still have splinters in my bum from that incident."

Lily grinned then turned serious again and said, "Well then why don't we go back? I'm sure everyone is fine."

James turned and looked at Lily. He just stood there for a minute staring at her. Finally he turned and continued walking toward the Hogwarts' gates. "You are as likely to leave all those wizards and witches out there battling alone as I am. I know you want to help; I can see it in your eyes."

Lily felt her heart leap into her throat. It was frightening how well he could read her. She had told Joey they were just going to check things out, but she knew she would fight. She had to fight.

The two students walked side by side, wands held out in front of them. They were prepared, they were determined . . .

But they were too late. As they reached the gates, a great cheer rang out from the wizards and witches. Lily spotted Dumbledore kneeling on the ground and ran to him.

"Dumbledore!" she said as she kneeled at his side.

"Ah, Ms. Evans. I see you and Mr. Potter just couldn't stay away. I am very pleased that we ended this battle when we did then. I would have hated for anything to happen to you," the old man said, struggling to breathe.

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the man that she respected so much. Before she could say anything else to him he passed out and dozens of witches and wizards that she did not know were rushing to help him up.

"Okay, everybody into the castle. There are several people who are in need of immediate medical attention and it will be too dangerous to transport them to St. Mungo's. Madam Pomfrey will do everything she can and I will enlist the help of some of the more gifted seventh year students. Evans! That includes you. Help the others with the injured. Potter! Go to Professor Dumbledore's office and use his fireplace to floo St. Mungo's. Perhaps they will be able to send some healers over," Professor McGonagall's voice rang out through the crowd.

"Minerva, what should we do with the dead?" a quiet voice called out.

Professor McGonagall looked sadly at the fallen bodies around her. She sighed and said, "Anyone who is well enough and is not helping take the injured to the hospital wing should stay and retrieve our fallen heroes. The bodies of the Death Eaters should be collected as well. We'll decide what to do with them later. We'll take care of all funeral arrangements for the Aurors soon. And have the captured Death Eaters been taken away already?"

"Yes, Minerva. The Prewetts took them in," another voice answered.

"Good. Everyone move."

Lily caught James' eye before he ran off to Dumbledore's office. She couldn't read the expression on his face and had a feeling he felt as overwhelmed as she did. It seemed like the good guys had won this battle, but as Lily looked around at the dead bodies of innocent witches and wizards, she wondered if it was possible for the good guys to win the war. And if they did, would it even feel like winning?

* * *

**A/N**: Well there you go. I know this chapter didn't really have that much action. In fact it had no action. It was meant to be that way. That was a false cliffhanger in the last chapter! Mwa ha ha ha! Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter and I plan to get it up by next Sunday. I've been good so far with the updates, haven't I? Anyway, here is a little teaser. Actually it's a pretty long one. Enjoy!

o

o

o

o

o

o

"Lily? Lily, what are you doing?" James said, bringing Lily back out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking," Lily said.

"No. I wasn't talking about that. I've gotten used to how you always disappear into your mind. I was talking about this," James said, gesturing to the books and the essay Lily had taken out.

Lily looked at James and cocked her head, "Well, I figured since this spell is going to keep me awake for another day or so, I might as well get some work done."

James shook his head and pulled the book out of her hands. "No you're not. When I said you were keeping me company, I didn't mean we would be studying together. Now follow me."


	31. Chapter 31: Secrets Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Well, this one has been beta read by me again. **LauraKay**'s computer went crazy and lost the edited chapter, so you guys have to suffer through my bad edits! Please forgive me, but once again, at least it is up on time!

**A/N**: Yay for Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban! I saw it on Friday and it was really good. If you haven't seen it, go see it. Anyway, that's all. So thanks to all my reviewers:

**Rebecca Lynn**: To the person who read my chapter about five minutes after I posted it! Ha ha. I knew you would like James in Head Boy mode. See! He can be responsible! And didn't you think the charm was cool. You know I never even planned to use it when I first came up with it. It's scary how things fall into place sometimes. Because that became the perfect plot device. Ha ha, I didn't make that rhyme on purpose. Sometimes I just rhyme without meaning to. Yeah, poor Joey, but yay Lily and James. You're really going to like this chapter.

**Alicia**: Yay, new reader! I can't believe you read all those chapters in one sitting! Ha ha, yeah, it is hard to picture Vernon as anything but a big jerk. Even Jo has said he's her least favorite character. But I always did believe he really loved Petunia, so he's nice to her. I'm glad you loved the prank. I would _love_ to see it acted out. Yeah, that is Bill Weasley, and yeah he is right around six years behind James and Lily, possibly even closer in age. I explained in my authors notes a couple chapters back how I came up with that based on information from the book. And you'll find out what they are going to do in this chapter. ;)

**Toria**: I'm glad you like my story and think it is original. I thought it was a pretty new idea, too, which is why I wrote it. I'm having so much fun letting it kind of develop itself, and I'm going to be sad when it ends. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and the new and improved James. Don't worry though, he's not completely changed. We'll still see some immature James occasionally. I'm glad you like how I'm changing Petunia. And you should be really surprised by how I make her hate Lily. It's the moment that this entire fic has been based around! I hope this update was quick enough for you. Oh, and before I forget, you are going on four months with no updates on your story! I haven't forgotten about it, I hope you haven't either.

**Ruby Chubb**: I'm glad you were impressed by James. He was pretty impressive, wasn't he? There will be more Petunia/Vernon scenes, but not for a couple chapters. There's no Petunia at all this chapter.

**Chprincess**: It wasn't _really _a fake cliffhanger if you think about it. It's been said in the books before that Hogwarts has never really been attacked, so it made sense that they wouldn't actually be _in_ Hogwarts. There was still fighting though, just not with any of my main characters! ;) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Bernie**: I'm glad you liked the teaser. And I wrote this before I actually saw the movie so if I was inspired at all, it won't be in this chapter.

**OofTheLivingDead**: No one we know from the books died in that battle, luckily. And actually, yeah, I have felt that wave of anxiety before. One time my brother got in a car accident and that day at school I just knew that something bad had happened. And Peeves didn't exactly work for the Slytherins. It was more they asked him to make a disturbance, and of course Peeves could never turn down an opportunity like that. Why do you think he gave in to James so easily? I'm curious as to what you came up with. I'll try my best to keep up with Sunday updates.

**Krisalyn**: Ha ha. You have to accept the fact that Petunia does eventually fall in love with Vernon. They will kiss occasionally. Everyone seems to be impressed with the mature James. Yeah, I do feel bad for Joey. Poor thing. Yeah, Lily is pretty mean to be leading Joey on, but she's not perfect and she really is just confused about her feelings. Yeah, Amelia was a little out of line, but not completely unjustified. I'm trying to make the characters seem more real. Hence Alice's annoying talk about Frank and Amelia yelling at Alice. They'll make up though, don't worry. I see Peeves hovering above me with the pumpkin juice, but he should drop it, 'cause look, I'm updating!

**Skittish**: Yay, new reviewer! I don't know if you're here yet, but when you get here, you can see this. I'm glad you like it so far, and hopefully you make it all the way here.

**Iloveit**: How did you see the movie so early? Anyway, yeah it was good. It wasn't exactly like the book, but I liked that it was different. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Athena Diagon Cat**: You should know the answer to that. Just know that I follow canon and you'll know whether or not he died in this battle. ;) If you can't figure it out on your own, you'll find out this chapter.

**Gangtsagirl15**: It wasn't completely a false cliffhanger. See my notes to chprincess to see what I mean. Sorry it was a little boring. Hopefully this one is a little more interesting, though it is mostly romance stuff. It's going to be that way for a couple more chapters. Necessary fluff though. Thanks for telling me about the Alice/Amelia mix up. Two 'A' names can get confusing. I fixed it though. And you'll see whether or not the cliffhanger is misleading!

**Angel of Slytherin**: Yay, new reviewer! Yeah, that's what the map is. I hope you liked the other chapter and this chapter, too.

* * *

Chapter 31: Secrets Revealed

The hospital wing of the school was in complete chaos. As of yet, the Healers James had contacted hadn't shown up and Madam Pomfrey was trying to handle everything herself. Lily helped as best she could, but she could really only do basic healing charms. The wounded who were in critical condition could only be helped by a trained Healer.

Luckily, soon after James had shown up saying the Healers would be there as soon as they could, Alice had shown up. Alice had started some basic Healers training courses the summer before, to prepare for the career she planned to pursue after Hogwarts. So with Lily handling the minor injuries, Alice handling the more serious ones, and Madam Pomfrey tending to the critical, things seemed to be more under control.

That is, until Lily caught sight of someone on Madam Pomfrey's side of the room.

"Oh God!" Lily said, her hands going to cover her mouth.

James was at her side immediately. He had absolutely no experience in healing spells, but he was trying to make himself useful in any way possible. On his way to Dumbledore's office he had run into Remus and told him that he and Joey should be in charge of the students until Professor McGonagall got there. He decided he should help in the hospital wing. However, he realized when he got there that he couldn't do anything, so had taken to being the three women's assistant, getting supplies when they needed them.

When James had heard Lily's frightened voice though, he forgot all responsibilities and went to her. When he saw what she was looking at, he paled.

He pulled Lily into his arms as she cried and tried his best to comfort her. "Lily, shh, Lily, it's okay. The Healers will be here soon, and I'm sure they will fix everyone up, but until then you need to be strong. These people need you."

Lily took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm fine. I'll be okay. But you need to get Amelia."

James looked over at Madam Pomfrey with questioning eyes. She surveyed the man in front of her and said, "He's stable. He looks bad, but he's stable. Miss Bones may come in for a minute to see him. Seeing a loved one sometimes helps the injured recover. But she cannot stay long. There just isn't enough room."

James watched as Madam Pomfrey moved onto another wizard who looked like he could die at any moment. He took one last glance at Edgar and ran to find Amelia.

* * *

It was ten hours later that Amelia was finally allowed to have a proper visit with her brother. Shortly after Amelia had come to see him the first time, the Healers from St. Mungo's had arrived and shooed her out. Lily, James, and Alice were forced to leave as well.

Alice had immediately run to Amelia and given her a huge hug, apologizing for their fight earlier and saying that she was sure Edgar would be fine. Amelia had also apologized, saying she was glad that Frank was safe and she shouldn't have been angry at Alice for worrying about him.

Lily was glad that they had made up, knowing that neither of them had meant to hurt the other the night before. Emotions had just been running high.

Alice continued to comfort Amelia as she waited to be able to see her brother. Finally the Healers had stabilized everyone to the point where they could be transported to St. Mungo's. However, Edgar, Dumbledore, and Professor Meadowes were left behind. Edgar said he didn't like hospitals and would much rather be able to sit and talk with his sister. Dumbledore had not yet awakened, and it was a bad idea to transport someone who was unconscious. Plus, everyone thought it best that Dumbledore remain in Hogwarts. Professor Meadowes had remained as well, because she was not stable enough to transport.

As Amelia talked with her brother, who was doing much better, Lily stared at her Professor.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Lily asked quietly.

"Yes dear?" she said as she made her wand emit a strange blue glow over the Defense Professor.

"What happened to her?"

This question brought everyone's attention to the Hogwarts' Healer. Amelia had convinced Madam Pomfrey to let her friends come into the hospital wing with her, so all of the seventh year Gryffindors, plus Bill, were there. When they had first entered and seen an unconscious Dumbledore, shock had taken them all. However, when they saw Professor Meadowes in an even worse condition, they had all gotten downright scared. To these students Dumbledore and Meadowes were the most powerful wizard and witch alive, so to see them in such a state had been more than shocking.

So when Lily dared to ask the question, everyone wanted to know the answer.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "You should learn not to be so nosy Miss Evans. Normally I would not tell you, but Dorcas and I are very good friends and I know she will be telling you all anyway. She will want you to learn and be aware. She was hit by a Cruciatus Curse. From what a few of the Aurors told me and from the damage done to her internal system it seems like she was under it for at least fifteen minutes. That's enough to drive a normal person completely insane, but not Dorcas. You'll see, when she comes to, she'll be regular Dorcas."

Lily had the sinking suspicion that Madam Pomfrey was trying very hard to convince herself of that. She gave a slight gasp as she caught a glimpse of a tear in the older woman's eye. In all the time Lily had been at Hogwarts, she had never seen Madam Pomfrey cry. Lily realized that she and Professor Meadowes must be very close.

"Now, Miss Evans, if you are quite done being nosy, I suggest you go back to entertaining Mr. Bones so that I may look after the Professors," Madam Pomfrey said, her tone stern.

Lily nodded and everyone else went back to their conversations. Lily didn't feel like talking though. She sat next to Peter who was looking particularly pale.

"Look at them," he said so quietly Lily wondered if he was even talking to her. He wasn't looking at her. He was staring intently at Dumbledore and Meadowes, fear gleaming unmistakably in his eyes.

"I know," Lily sighed.

"No, I don't think you do, Lily. Those two are so powerful. I-I respect them; I look up to them . . . and look at them!"

Lily shivered slightly and looked carefully at Peter.

Peter didn't seem to notice, his eyes still on the two unconscious Professors. "Do you know what this means? Do you have any idea what this means?"

Lily could see the tears welling up in her friend's eyes and she could feel them in her own as well. She placed her hand on top of his and she took a shaky breath.

"I know what you _think_ it means, but it's not true. We will win this Peter. People will be hurt, people will die, but in the end we _will_ win."

Peter looked at Lily for the first time, his watery blue eyes shining with tears. "How can you know that? How do you know we'll win?"

Lily looked over at her friends. She watched Sirius and James pretending to have some kind of sword fight, which had Edgar laughing hysterically. She watched Amelia smiling at her brother while she rested her head on Remus' shoulder. She watched Remus look down at Amelia and slowly take her hand in his. She watched Bill staring at Alice in awe as she told him about the battle they had experienced with the Death Eaters over vacation. She thought of her sister and how much she loved her. She looked at her two Professors and knew that they would be all right. She realized that there were some things in this world worth fighting for.

"Because," Lily said softly, "We have to."

* * *

Lily sighed as she settled into her seat pulling out her nearly finished Potions essay.

"Long day, huh?" James said, sitting down next to her

"You can say that again," Lily said hardly believing that just twenty-four hours before she had been pretending to be in love with Sirius.

Most of her day had been spent in the hospital wing with Amelia and the others. Edgar's entire family had shown up at different times during the day. First his wife, who Lily noted was very pregnant, along with his daughter. Later his parents showed up and to Lily's surprise his older brother, Oscar. Lily hadn't known that Amelia and Edgar had another brother. Amelia said she had to have mentioned him before, but admitted she didn't talk about him that often because he was about fifteen years older than her.

Lily smiled to herself as she remembered how the close to middle-aged man had come bounding into the room and jumped on Edgar's bed. Madam Pomfrey nearly had a heart attack while everyone else laughed. Oscar's fiancé, Jennifer, had rolled her eyes and shook her head. Amelia told Lily later that the two had only recently gotten engaged, which was a huge shock to the whole family, because Oscar had always vowed he would never get married. However, when he had met Jennifer he fell in love with her. He particularly appreciated the fact that she didn't mind how childish he could act.

"Lily? Lily, what are you doing?" James said, bringing Lily back out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I was just thinking," Lily said.

"No. I wasn't talking about that. I've gotten used to how you always disappear into your mind. I was talking about this," James said, gesturing to the books and the essay Lily had taken out.

Lily looked at James and cocked her head, "Well, I figured since this spell is going to keep me awake for another day or so, I might as well get some work done."

James shook his head and pulled the book out of her hands. "No, you're not. When I said you were keeping me company, I didn't mean we would be studying together. Now follow me."

Lily tried to protest as James grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the common room, but it was no use, James was too strong and _way_ too stubborn.

She finally stopped complaining, figuring she would make him devote the next night to studying, and inquired as to where they were going.

"You'll see," he said, giving her a wide grin.

Lily realized after a few minutes that they were headed toward the Hogwarts' kitchens. She rolled her eyes and hoped that this wasn't what the big surprise was, because it was actually a little lame. If James thought she had never snuck down to the kitchens for a late night snack, he was sadly mistaken. Lily may have been a prefect for the past two years, but that didn't mean she didn't get hungry in the middle of the night. Plus, she liked spending time with the house elves; they reminded her of Misty.

The two finally arrived at the painting outside of the kitchens and before James could tickle the pear, Lily reached out and did it.

James looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "So Miss Lily has snuck into the kitchens before, I see."

Lily grinned and said, "A girl's got to eat. This isn't all you have planned, is it?"

James laughed and said, "You underestimate me. No, this is certainly not all I have planned."

Lily blushed a little as James once again said something that could be considered very flirtatious without realizing it. Luckily, James was too preoccupied with the house elves who had all swarmed around him asking him what he wanted.

Lily was about to ask them for some chocolate pudding, her favorite midnight snack, when a small house elf came up to James carrying a basket of food.

"Here is Mr. James' food. Sneeber is most happy to help Sir this evening."

"Just James, Sneeber. And thank you very much."

Lily smiled as James corrected Sneeber about his name without even thinking about it.

James said good bye to the rest of the house elves and pulled Lily into the halls of Hogwarts once more.

The two made their way up from the kitchens to the third floor corridor. Lily still had no idea what was going on and was about to ask when James finally stopped, seemingly for no reason.

Lily looked around and saw a statue of a humpbacked, one-eyed witch. She looked at James with a raised eyebrow. He just smirked and handed her the map he had used the night before.

She shook her head, but accepted it, tapping it with her wand and saying the incantation she remembered James using. Once the map had completed itself, Lily found herself and saw what James was up to.

"There's a passage behind that witch that leads to Hogsmeade?" Lily asked.

James nodded and took the map back, clearing it before stuffing it into his robe. He tapped the witch and said, "_Dissendium!_"

The statue's hump widened a little so that a person could squeeze through.

"James Potter. I know you don't actually expect me to sneak off to Hogsmeade with you. I'm Head Girl, you're Head Boy, and this is breaking at least a dozen school rules," Lily said, her voice taking on a lecturing quality.

"Actually we're only breaking seven, and you're coming. You promised when I let you perform that charm on me that you would keep me company. This is what I do when I stay up at night. Now come on. You owe me. Just think of what could have happened to my poor, fragile mind if that spell had backfired," James said, covering his forehead dramatically with his hand as he made his last statement.

Lily glared and finally sighed, "You are impossible! Fine. I'll go. But if we get caught, I'm saying you forced me to go against my will. And since that is sort of the truth, I won't feel bad saying it."

James grinned widely and nodded, pulling Lily through the hole in the wall where they slid down a stone slide.

Lily was getting very annoyed about being pulled everywhere, and she finally wrenched her wrist from James' grasp. She rubbed it, glaring in annoyance at him, but continued to follow without comment.

The two walked in silence for what felt like years, but was actually probably only twenty minutes. Finally Lily couldn't stand the silence anymore and tried to start a conversation.

"How long is this passage? We've been walking forever."

"We've been walking for about twenty minutes. That is hardly forever. And think about how long it takes to get to Hogsmeade usually. This is much shorter. It should be about ten more minutes," James said, not looking back as he continued to hold his lit wand in front of him.

Lily rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was beginning to think the James she had seen the night before was the imposter and the old James was back in full force.

However, he was at least telling the truth, because ten minutes later the two were emerging from a trapdoor in a cellar, after having climbed about a million stairs.

"Where are we?" Lily asked quietly.

"Shh! We're in the basement of Honeydukes. Come on," James said, once again grabbing Lily's wrist.

She pulled it away and said as loudly as she dared, "I am perfectly capable of walking without being led around! And what do you mean we're in Honeydukes? Are you telling me you just made me an accessory to breaking and entering?"

James started walking toward some stairs when he said, "Technically, you're an accessory to entering, since we didn't break anything. And lighten up, it's not like we're stealing anything; this is just the most direct way to Hogsmeade."

Lily's eyes were beginning to hurt from all the glaring she was doing, but once again she just followed James.

When they emerged from Honeydukes, Lily gasped in shock. She had never been in Hogsmeade so late at night. It was almost completely dark except for a few street lanterns burning bright. All of the shops' lights were out.

"Come on," James said, motioning for Lily to follow him, this time knowing better than to grab her wrist.

Lily sighed and said, "More walking?"

James turned and looked at her sheepishly, "Quite a bit actually."

After about another hour of walking, Lily found herself following James into a small opening up in the mountains outside of Hogsmeade.

When she walked in, her mouth fell open in shock. It was a small cave, but it had been decorated beautifully. There were small candles glowing with green flames floating everywhere. The air smelled faintly of lilies and there was a small green and yellow blanket spread across the floor, where James had placed the picnic basket he had gotten from the elves.

James was staring at Lily and biting his lip nervously waiting for her response.

"This is gorgeous, James!" she said still staring, awestruck. "But when did you have the time to come set this up?"

James beamed at her and said, "Remember this morning, before we were allowed to go visit Edgar, I disappeared?"

Lily frowned and said, "I thought you said you had to do something for McGonagall?"

"I lied."

"Well, I'll forgive you for lying, because this is beautiful. How did you know about this cave?"

"Sirius, Peter, Remus, and I found it ages ago. We haven't really been able to find much use for it, but we're pretty sure we're the only people who know about it," James said, sitting down and motioning for Lily to join him.

He pulled the food out of the basket, and Lily saw to her delight that all her favorite foods were present. She grinned at James. He had obviously gone through a great deal of trouble to set this all up.

But something was bothering Lily.

"Really James, how do you four discover all this? I mean this cave? The passages on that map? How do you do it?"

James looked at Lily. Her eyes were shining with curiosity and he thought it made her look beautiful. He knew the others might be mad if he told her, but staring into her eyes, he felt like he wanted to tell her everything that had ever happened to him. He trusted her. He loved her.

"Promise you won't freak out?" James asked.

Lily's eyes began to shine even brighter as she nodded her head earnestly.

James took a deep breath and concentrated. A moment later instead of James sitting across from her, there was a very large, and very beautiful stag.

With her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide in shock, Lily stood up and walked toward the stag.

"James?" she asked quietly.

She jumped backwards as the stag nodded its head.

A moment later James was once again standing across from her. She was just staring at him, unable to form any kind of thought. Finally she found her voice again.

"Prongs? That's where you get your nickname . . . you're an Animagus."

James nodded and watched as Lily worked the rest of it out in her brain. It never ceased to amaze him how smart she was.

"And Wormtail and Padfoot . . . those must be nicknames for Peter's and Sirius' animagus forms, right? What are they a possum and a bear?"

James laughed and said, "Close. A rat and a very large dog. We learned the transformation so we could keep Remus company on the full moon."

Lily didn't know what emotion to feel. Part of her was very impressed that the boys had been able to teach themselves the transformation. That was highly advanced magic, and they had to have been doing it for a while, since she had first noticed the nicknames in fifth year. The other part of her wanted to lecture James. What the boys had been doing was not only highly illegal, but it was also highly dangerous. One of them could have been hurt.

However, rather than saying any of this, Lily voiced one question. "But how does that explain how you know Hogwarts and Hogsmeade so well?"

James looked down at his feet and Lily knew she wouldn't like the answer. She listened intently while he explained that Remus transformed in the Shrieking Shack and at first the four just spent time together in there. Later they got bored and began exploring Hogsmeade and Hogwarts until they were fairly certain they knew every bit of it. That's when they made the map.

When he had finished Lily immediately launched into a lecture about how dangerous that was, but before she could get far, James held up his hands to stop her.

"I know, Lily, I know. We haven't left the Shrieking Shack on a full moon since the end of last year. After that incident with Snape, Remus said he would never risk it again. At first he didn't even want us to be there anymore, but we convinced him that he would never hurt us as long as we were in our Animagus form."

Lily closed her mouth and thought about that then said, "Fine. But it was still really stupid."

James nodded and offered Lily some pudding.

* * *

"You didn't!" James said, laughing so hard that he had actually fallen over and was clutching his sides.

"I did!" Lily said, tears streaming down her face. "I kissed him right on the lips."

The two had been sitting and talking for about three hours and the topic had eventually turned to Lily's prank. She had been surprised that he hadn't heard about it yet, but a lot of stuff had happened since then that had been distracting. At first Lily had been afraid that it would hurt James' feelings, she kissing Sirius, but he actually found it utterly hilarious.

"Merlin, I wish I could have been there! Do you know how long I've been trying to prank Sirius? I thought he was unprankable."

"Remind me to find a pensieve so you can see the memory sometime. It really was a great moment. The look on Sirius' face was priceless."

James nodded and wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. He then reached over and grabbed Lily's arm, turning it around so he could read her watch.

"It's nearly four in the morning. We should probably be heading back. If we leave now, we should be able to get back to the castle by six. We can get back to our dorms so the others won't realize we were gone all night," James said, waving his wand and muttering some spells to make the candles go away.

"You didn't tell the guys about the spell?" Lily asked, picking up the now empty basket.

"Are you kidding? If I told them about that, they would be hounding you all the time to perform it on them. They have no idea that I didn't go to bed tonight. Why? Did you tell Alice and Amelia about it?"

Lily smiled and said, "No. They would have wanted me to perform it on them, too, so they could study."

James laughed and said, "Remus would probably want it so he could study. Sirius and Peter would just want to be able to stay awake so they could cause trouble."

The two continued to talk as they made their way back down the mountain. Lily was laughing so much that she didn't notice when James sidestepped a piece of slippery rock. Before she even knew what was happening, she was sliding down a ravine, praying that she wouldn't break anything.

"Lily!" James called, tumbling down after her.

The two landed in an awkward pile of limbs and immediately began laughing. Luckily, neither one of them was hurt. James stood up and brushed his robes off, but Lily remained seated, staring intently at a small, shiny rock.

"What are you looking at, Lily?"

"This," Lily said, reaching toward the rock with her hand. "It doesn't seem to fit, does it? I mean, all these other rocks are a dull gray, but this is shiny . . . it's almost metallic."

"Do you really think you should be messing with it?" James asked, eyeing the rock warily.

Lily looked up at him, her eyes shining with curiosity. "What harm could it do?"

Lily reached out and gently stroked the rock. Immediately the ground began to shake and Lily stood up and ran into James' outstretched arms.

"Oops?" Lily said, biting her lip guiltily.

"What did you do?" James asked, holding Lily tightly until the shaking subsided.

"Uh . . . it looks like I made a door," Lily said pointing over James' shoulder.

Sure enough, there in the side of the mountain was a small door. Lily looked at James and shrugged her shoulders. She began making her way toward the opening when James grabbed her by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to see where the door goes. This is obviously some kind of secret passage," Lily said, pulling James toward the door. "Come on, where's that sense of adventure you always seem to have?"

"And where is your common sense? That door could lead to our deaths for all you know."

Lily shrugged and said, "Well you better come with so you can protect me, you big, strong man, you!"

"Lily, stop joking around," James said, but was annoyed to see that Lily had already disappeared inside the door. He sighed and followed her. "Fine! But if we die, I am so making sure we come back as ghosts and I'm going to annoy you for eternity."

* * *

Two hours later, the two found themselves in a long corridor lined with doors. However, they couldn't get any of them to open.

"They must be magically locked, but none of my unlocking spells are working," Lily said.

"Well, of course a simple _Alohomora_ isn't going to work. Look at the signs above the doors: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Headmaster, Transfiguration, Divination . . . these are all doors into offices and houses in Hogwarts. If anyone could just open the doors, they would have total access to the castle," James said, pointing his lit wand to each of the signs.

"Well, why would they even make a passage like this then. And if these doors go into the houses, where is the door? I've never seen a strange door in Gryffindor Tower," Lily said, trying yet another unlocking spell on the Gryffindor door.

"It's probably hidden magically, and I have no idea why they would create it. Why would they create any of the passages?"

"I guess. And that makes sense about the magical doors, because how in the world would they all be next to each other if they weren't magical? Where are we in the castle anyway?" Lily asked.

James pulled out his map and looked at it. He searched it for a few minutes until he finally spoke up, "We're not."

"What do you mean we're not? We have to be," Lily said, snatching the map from James' grasp.

"Well, we aren't on there anywhere," James said, snatching the map back.

Lily's eyes lit up in realization. "Well of course we aren't, because this passage isn't on there. You four didn't know about it, so you didn't put it on there. I bet if you were to redo the spell with this knowledge it would be on there."

James shook his head and said, "I don't think so. This passage is weird. It can't actually exist in real time. The most it would do is show where each of these entrances are hidden. I bet once a person stepped through the door, his dot would disappear."

Lily nodded and wrinkled her nose. "That's really weird. Anyway, we can't stand around here all morning. Let's see if we can find a door that will open."

James agreed, and the two went down the passage trying unlocking spells on each door. Twenty minutes later, they were still trapped. James was about to throw his wand down and give up when Lily called him over.

"Look at this door. It doesn't have a sign above it. What do you think that means?"

James took his hand and ran it over the door. "I'm not sure. Do you think it might lead somewhere else other than Hogwarts?"

"Only one way to find out," Lily said. She took her wand, tapped the lock, and said, "_Alohomora!_"

To James' and Lily's surprise the door clicked and opened. They looked at each other, then shrugged and went through.

"Well, we're definitely in Hogwarts," Lily said stepping through the door to find herself facing a tapestry of a wizard being clubbed by a bunch of trolls.

"Yeah, only Hogwarts would have a tapestry like _that_," James said, looking at it strangely.

Lily turned and jumped a little, "Hey, where did the door go?"

James looked and saw that where they had entered from was now just a wall. "That's weird."

"Yeah it is. Anyway, where exactly are we? How do we get back to Gryffindor Tower?"

James pulled the map out and scanned it looking for his and Lily's dots. "Oh, here we are. We're on the seventh floor and . . . Filch!"

Just as James saw Filch's dot on the map, Lily saw the man himself.

"Mr. Filch," Lily called loudly so that he would not hear James muttering the spell to clear the map. "How are you this morning?"

"Don't give me that, girl. I know you and Potter are up to something. What's that you have there? I heard you using it to find out where you were. A map telling you how to get out of Hogwarts, is it?" Filch said, barreling down on the two Gryffindors.

"Map, sir? This is just a spare bit of parchment," James said, feigning innocence.

Filch snatched the paper out of his hand and examined it closely. "Well, I'll just be taking it then. As for your detentions––"

"Detentions, sir?" Lily asked, interrupting him.

"Yes, girl. Detentions for being out after curfew."

"But, Mr. Filch, sir, James and I are Head Boy and Girl, we were merely patrolling the halls. After last night's attacks, we felt it was our duty to make sure the school stayed safe. If you look at the School Heads' Code, you will see that we are completely within our rights. Section thirty-two of the code states that the Head Boy and Girl are allowed to patrol the school during times of heightened fear of attack, in addition to their normal patrol days. Now if you'll excuse us, we have been awake all night making sure this school is safe for everyone and we really should be off to bed," Lily said, grabbing onto James' arm and pulling him away from the stunned caretaker.

The two made it all the way back to the common room before they fell down in a fit of laughter on a couch.

"That was brilliant! How did you possibly come up with that? I mean a 'School Heads' Code'? Amazing," James said, trying his best to calm down.

Lily stopped laughing for a moment and said, "There really is a School Heads' Code. Haven't you read it?"

James stopped laughing as well and looked at Lily, "You're pranking me, right? There isn't actually a code."

Lily looked at him in seriousness and said, "No, there really is. It's just highly outdated. I looked it over once and I remembered section thirty-two, that's why I said that number."

"Why? What's section thirty-two really?"

"If the Head Boy or Girl ever finds a student out past curfew, they are to inform the Headmaster, the student's Head of House, and place the student in the stocks located in the Great Hall, so the student can be made an example of," Lily said, grinning.

"You're kidding, right?" James said, looking at Lily skeptically.

"No. No, I'm not. Fortunately that code went out of date over a hundred years ago and Filch will never be able to find it, so he'll never be able to check whether or not we were telling the truth," Lily said, grinning.

James stared at her in awe and said, "You know Lily Evans, I think I love you."

Lily stopped laughing and stared at James.

"I mean . . . uh . . . you're just really smart and . . . " James trailed off, realizing what he said, but not sure how to fix it.

Lily looked down and said, "It's okay James. I know what you mean."

Then, ever so slowly, James reached his hand out and lifted Lily's chin up so she was looking into his hazel eyes. She was suddenly very aware of how close they were sitting, and how much closer James' face was getting to hers. He was going to kiss her. But more surprising than that was that she wanted him to kiss her. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to meet hers, but it never happened.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw that he was sitting there, inches away from her, a look of contemplation on his face. When he saw that she had opened her eyes he cleared his throat and stood up.

"We should probably be getting to our dorm rooms before the others notice we're gone. They'll be getting up to get ready for classes soon," James said.

Lily just nodded and watched James walk up the stairs to his dorm room. She sat there for about five minutes just staring, unable to think or move.

Finally she regained control of her thoughts again and said out loud, "What in the world just happened?"

* * *

**A/N**: Well, what did you think? I know there was quite a bit of James and Lily fluff, but there was other stuff as well. See, Edgar is basically safe. It sucks about Professor Meadowes, though, huh? You'll find out how she is in the next chapter. Anyway, there was a pretty important scene in this chapter. I'm curious to see who picks up on it. I'm not going to say anything more though. The next chapter is already written and has been sent to my beta, so it will be up next Sunday. Until then, don't forget to review!

o

o

o

o

o

"Lily, I need to talk to you."

Lily closed her eyes and cursed her luck.

"James, I'm kind of busy right now. Can we talk later?" Lily asked turning around to face the boy she was so confused about.

"No, we can't. There's something I have to tell you," James said, his face set in a determined expression.


	32. Chap 32: Sisters, Friends and Boyfriends

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Thanks to my beautiful beta **LauraKay**! She helped me with a title, and solved the mystery of the disappearing question mark. Is there anything she can't do**?** (Eh, eh . . . see, I remembered it this time!)

**A/N**: A lot of people have been trying to guess about what the important scene was. I really have no intention of telling you. Don't worry, it isn't anything that you absolutely have to know; it's just something that will give you a clue to what a lot of you have been asking about. Well, that was fairly confusing. Oh, one more thing, a _lot_ of you asked about the scene with the doors. I'm going to let everyone in on a secret about my writing. Most of my story is planned out, but some of it just comes completely out of nowhere. The hall with the doors is one of those things. It literally just kind of popped into my head. I could see it as clear as I can see my computer screen right now. So I included it. I really don't know how, or even if, it will become important in the story later on. I do however know its origins and why it is in the castle. So now that you all think I'm a complete weirdo, on to the thank yous:

**Ruby Chubb**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and all the Lily/James stuff. And I'm glad you liked the conversation between Lily and Peter. That's actually one of my favorite things I've ever written. I know a lot of people despise Peter, but I don't. He confuses me and all I can think is _why_ would he betray his friends. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Rebecca Lynn**: I knew you would like the James and Lily stuff. That's a given. I'm glad you liked the rest of the chapter, too, though. And yes, Edgar is okay . . . for now. :( Anyway, hope you like the rest of this chapter.

**LauraKay**: See my author's notes up there about your question. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Hopefully I did okay with the beta-ing. :)

**Athena Diagon Cat**: You're a smart one. I don't know if anyone else figured out that that is where the unlocked door lead to. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Alicia**: Ha ha ha! No, no Titanic scenes from me. At least not this early in the relationship, when there isn't even a real relationship. Yeah, Dumbledore being unconscious is a pretty scary thought. And yes, I have seen Day After Tomorrow. Good movie. Anyway, moving on. I'm glad you liked Camping With Plot Bunnies. I liked most of it, but I just didn't like how I ended it. All well, most everyone else does. As for the teaser, well you'll find out what that leads to in this chapter!

**OofTheLivingDead**: Still not telling what the important scene was. I'm glad you like the passage idea. And you'll find out about Professor Meadowes in this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Underscore**: Yay! Welcome back to my story. I'm glad you like how I write Lily and James. It's nice when a non-shipper can enjoy it! And I'm glad you like how I do Peter. My biggest pet peeve about MWPP fics is how Peter gets portrayed. He couldn't have always been a traitor, because then there's nothing to be a traitor about, you know? Yeah, I love Bill too. He intrigues me so. I wish I could write a fic about him, but there really isn't enough information on him for me to fully form his character. Though, I guess there really isn't a lot of info on Lily either, and I portray her okay. Hmm . . . ::starts thinking about possible Bill fics:: Anyway, I hope you keep reading and that you like this chapter.

**Urges**: Yay, good for you. I think you are the only person to notice where that cave is from! As for the passage with the doors. Read my author's notes up there for some information on it. Yeah, you do know most of the basics of the story. I mean, if you know the books well, you know who is going to die and everything, but you just don't know _how_ it will all happen. Oh and Petunia will have a brief cameo in this chapter. And once the graduate from Hogwarts, she'll be back as a main character again. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Krisalyn**: Yes, people are still alive. And you'll find out what happens with Dumbledore and Meadowes this chapter. For information on the hallway, read my author's notes at the top. I'm glad you liked the confiscation of the map. When I introduced it a couple chapters ago (I had totally forgotten about it until then) I realized I need to have it get confiscated soon. So, I concocted all of that. You'll find out why James didn't kiss Lily in this chapter. I did see Prisoner of Azkaban. Twice already, actually. And I'm going to see it again later today. I actually like it a lot. Yeah, there are some things they changed, but overall I thought it was a great movie. I do agree about the things you said though. Though, really, if you think about it, that will only really annoy people who have read the books, and we already know the answers to all those questions! ;)

**Pyro_wiccan**: Well, I don't know if you have made it this far yet, since you said you hadn't finished reading it all, but when you get here you can see this. Welcome to my story by the way. And thanks so much for saying it is Jo worthy. She is worlds beyond me in talent, but I'll take the compliment anyway. As for other stories I have written, I have two posted in my profile. One is a song fic about Draco and his father. The other is kind of a companion story to this one, but not really. It was inspired by one of my readers and it is called Camping with Plot Bunnies. I also have another song fic and a little ficlet planned, which I'll probably post within the next couple of weeks. And I also write loads of non fan-fiction stuff, but nothing that is really available online. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**SeriousBlackFaith**: I'm glad you've never read a story about Petunia and Lily before. I was going for originality. These last few chapters have been more about Lily and James, but I do intend to get back to the original reason for this story. I can't believe you read it all in two days. That makes me feel special. And I'm glad you like all the people I include. I don't believe in OCs, except when absolutely necessary, so there are a lot of people from the books. I hope this update was quick enough for you. So far this summer I have been good about sticking to Sunday updates, and hopefully it will stay that way.

**Bernie**: Petunia will actually be making a cameo this chapter. And as for the "spare bit of parchment" thing, I did that on purpose. Harry says it in the books as well and I like having his parents mimic him occasionally (or technically he mimics them, but you know what I mean.) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**RainbowChick**: Yay, another new reviewer! I can tell summer is out because more people are discovering my story! :) I'm glad you like how I have done Lily and James. I've tried very hard to avoid cliches and also not to focus too much on them, since this story is more about Lily and Petunia. Of course, the last few chapters have been about Lily and James, but I have to get them together at some point, right? And yeah, it is sad about Snape. I hated making him bad, but at least I'll get to make him good again . . . well not _good_, but not bad anymore at least!

**Chprincess**: Yeah, poor Dumbledore and Meadowes. You'll find out how they are doing in this chapter. Congratulations on your finals being finished. Hopefully you and your sister will get to read this chapter. Hope you both like it!

**Angel of Slytherin**: Yes, Dorcas Meadowes was in the Order of the Phoenix. I actually had a challenge a _long_ time ago when I first introduced her. The person who said who she was got a plot bunny in her honor. Anyway, I don't use OCs, so that is why she is in the story. I needed a Defense teacher and based on the little we know about her, I thought she was a good candidate. And yes, that was the confiscation of the map. It's now in the cabinet just waiting for Fred and George to get it! And yes, there is more James and Lily fluff this chapter.

**Gangtsagirl15**: You'll find out why James pulled back in this chapter. As for why Lily didn't, well, maybe she's finally coming to terms with her feelings for him. ;) And yay, no spelling and grammar errors! I'm happy, because I actually edited that chapter myself.

**BeCkY6**: What? I don't think that was such a bad place to stop. I mean, it wasn't _really_ a cliff-hanger, was it? Okay, so I guess it was a tiny one, but at least I update regularly, right? And you read this on Wednesday, so if you read it the day it is updated, you only had to wait four days. That's not long at all. :) Anyway, hope you like it.

**Rinnington**: Woo hoo! Long review! I'm still not saying what the important scene is, but I liked all of your guesses. And as for the Edgar/Oscar thing, if you read OoTP carefully, you'll find out everything you need to know about which one is Susan's father. Amanda isn't supposed to be anyone important, but I have her in my mind as being related to Lavender. Obviously not her mother, because she's a bit young. But I think of her as being an aunt. But like I said, not important. Well, yes, the Order has been formed. I've always thought of it as having been around since the Grindelwald war, and Dumbledore probably would have reformed it as soon as he started hearing things about Voldemort's uprising. But you're right on about how Dorcas died, so you know whether or not to worry. Besides, you'll find out what happened to her this chapter. Okay, I was looking through my book and I couldn't find where it says that Dumbledore told Sirius about the cave, though that does sound vaguely familiar. Can you tell me the page or at least chapter number. Because if that is in there, I'll need to come up with some explanation. I already have an idea, but I want to make sure. Yay, I'm glad you understood how important it was that James didn't kiss Lily. That's the big "yay James" moment. Believe me, I do not like making Vernon likeable either. I mean, he's even Jo's least favorite character. _But_, I really do think he loves Petunia. After all, we only ever see him from Harry's perspective and he's a jerk to Harry. We've never seen him be mean to Petunia. Don't worry though, Lily's graduating soon and she'll be living with Petunia. Vernon and her will meet. I'll leave the rest to your imagination for now. And no, I would never, ever, ever make Umbridge likeable. Vernon loves his wife. I can work with that. Peter was once a nice enough guy to be best friends with James, Sirius, and Remus. I can work with that. Umbridge is the devil. I cannot work with that. Yeah, Petunia brushing off the feeling. That was sad. I love Egyptian mythology too. I have a little plan for Bill in a couple chapters that you'll like. I agree with everything you've said about the movie (I've seen it twice and am seeing it later today in the IMAX) except I actually really liked Gary Oldman's Sirius. I think that it is a very good idea to portray him as slightly insane, because after Azkaban for twelve years, he probably was a little insane. And I thought his happiness later was perfect. Especially his comment about being a very loveable dog usually. That was cute. As for the werewolf form, I guess it did look a bit like a radio-active monkey, but it was friggin' scary. And David Thewlis when he changed. Egads, that was frightening! Anyway, now that I've written a three/fourths of a page long response, I'll stop and say hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 32: Sisters, Friends, and Boyfriends

A few hours later, Lily was still extremely confused. And what was worse was that she didn't have anyone to talk to. Normally she would talk to Amelia or Alice about it, but then she would have to explain about the night before and the charm.

The person she really wanted to talk to was Petunia, but she would never get a reply back before that night. She had to see James again. Until then, she needed to know what to do just now.

What Lily needed to do was floo her, but she couldn't do that from the castle. At least not without asking Dumbledore for special permission, and that would be too much of a hassle.

"Lily? Are you paying attention? McGonagall looks like she's about to scream at you," Alice whispered quietly.

Lily looked up and saw that McGonagall was, in fact, glaring at her. She flinched slightly and smiled apologetically at the Professor before resuming work on her notes about the Animagus transformation.

But that just made her think even more about James. Why had he told her about what he, Peter, and Sirius had done? He didn't have to, but he did. He trusted her. He cared about her. He was going to kiss her . . . but he didn't. Why hadn't he kissed her?

Lily's thought process continued like this all the way through Transfiguration. She only realized class was over when she felt Alice standing up beside her.

"Where were you in there?" Alice asked as the two walked down to lunch.

"I was just thinking," Lily said.

"About whatever kept you out all night last night?" Alice asked.

Lily stopped suddenly and stared at Alice, who had continued walking. Realizing that Lily was no longer beside her she turned around and smiled.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew. Did you think I wouldn't notice that you never came up to bed? Really, where were you?"

"I was nowhere," Lily said, not really wanting to go into everything.

Alice frowned and said, "Fine, you don't have to tell me, but I'll find out. You know I will."

Lily was about to respond when Joey came running up to her.

"Hey Lily!" he said, picking her up and twirling her around.

Lily giggled and gently kicked trying to get him to put her down. When he set her down again he pulled her into a kiss. If there was one thing Lily could say about Joey, it was that he was a good kisser. She always felt a little breathless whenever he pulled away.

Alice smiled and said, "This isn't over, Lily. I'll talk to you later."

Joey watched as Alice walked away. "What was that about?"

"Nothing. So what are you so happy about?"

Joey grinned again and Lily smiled as a lock of his hair fell into his eyes. "I just found out that there is going to be a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. We can have our first real date."

"My first real date, ever," Lily said smiling. Then she realized that it wouldn't be. Last night had been a date. She had gone out on a date with James.

Lily looked at her feet guiltily as Joey went on talking.

"Just think, we can be sitting at a table in The Three Broomsticks, in front of a romantic fire––"

"Fire?!" Lily said, her head snapping back up. "Do you think those fireplaces are connected to the floo network?"

"Probably," Joey said, looking at Lily strangely.

Lily smiled widely and quickly kissed Joey. "Thanks! I have to go, I'll see you later though. Meet me by the lake during dinner and we can eat together."

Joey beamed at his girlfriend. It was very rare that they got to eat together. Neither felt comfortable eating at the other's table and most of the time they were busy anyway.

Lily began running up to the third floor, glad that Defense class had been cancelled that afternoon. She stopped when she was halfway there, though, remembweing _why_ class had been cancelled.

She turned on her heel and began making her way towards the hospital wing. She would go visit the Headmaster and Professor Meadowes before she went and broke some more rules. Hopefully that would help alleviate the guilt a little.

As Lily neared the wing she was met with the sound of laughter. She pushed the door open and saw that both patients were awake and laughing with Edgar, Remus, and Amelia.

"Hi Lily!" Amelia said brightly.

Lily greeted Amelia with a smile, glad to see her in such a good mood. The girl had been miserable, and understandably so, since the attack. After all, not only had her brother been hurt, but her mentor as well.

"Professor Meadowes, Professor Dumbledore, it's good to see you awake again," Lily said turning to the two adults.

"And it is good to be awake, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

A sigh of relief escaped Lily's lips when she saw that he was well. For a moment she had been very worried about him. But she should have known that it would take more than an eight hour battle to keep the great Albus Dumbledore down.

"I just wanted to come see how you three were doing. I didn't know that Amelia and Remus would be here."

"Amelia here hasn't left my side at all except for class this morning. And Remus, well I suspect he goes wherever Amelia goes. I think he fancies her," Edgar said, pretending to be secretive about it.

Both Amelia and Remus blushed as Edgar and Lily burst out laughing. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled some more and even Professor Meadowes was trying her best to suppress a small grin.

Lily turned to her Defense Professor to try to draw attention away from her two embarrassed friends and asked, "So are you going to be able to teach again soon?"

"If I had it my way I would be teaching your class in a few hours, Lily, but unfortunately Madam Pomfrey seems to think I need another day's rest."

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, levitating three plates of food in front of her. "Dorcas, you were tortured for an obscene amount of time. A normal person would have gone insane. You're lucky I'm not keeping you in here for a week."

"Exactly Poppy, you said it yourself. A normal person would have been affected, but I'm not normal. I am the great Dorcas Meadowes!"

Lily giggled as she watched her Professor draw herself up in bed.

"It's true you know," Amelia said, coming to her hero's aid. "Professor Meadowes is the greatest Auror who has ever lived. She's captured more Dark Wizards than any other Auror in all of history."

Edgar snorted and Professor Meadowes turned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh, I meant no disrespect Professor, it's just amusing how much Amelia knows about you. She's like a groupie."

Amelia shoved her brother lightly and said, "Well it's true. You were a wonderful Auror."

The elder witch smiled at Amelia and said, "I'm glad you think so, Amelia, because I am planning to return to the profession after I finish this year."

"What?" the students in the room all said at once.

"I've discussed it with Professor Dumbledore and we feel that with the threat of Voldemort growing, I am needed out there fighting. It's time I showed that this old horse still has a few laps left in her."

"When are you going to tell everyone else?" Remus asked.

"Probably after the winter holidays. I'll be sad to leave the students, but maybe I'll be able to take up my position again once this threat is taken care of. And I ask you three to keep this news to yourself. I really want everyone to hear it from me."

The three students nodded.

Lily glanced at her watch and said, "Well, I think I'm going to be going. I have an essay to write and I might as well use this time to work on it, since we aren't having class."

"Thank you for coming to visit us, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said, "Oh, and if you see Mr. Potter, tell him how proud I am of him. I heard that he handled things very well the night of the attack. In fact, I've heard that both of you did. I don't think I've ever been prouder of a Head Boy or Girl."

Lily blushed and nodded, not wanting to meet the Headmaster's eye. After all, here he was praising her, and she was about to go break some of Hogwarts' more important rules.

"Thank you Professor. I'll tell him when I see him."

Lily left the hospital wing, thinking about how calm James had been that night. He really had matured quite a bit. Lily was so confused. She really needed to talk to Petunia.

* * *

"You love him," Petunia said, grinning at her sister's head, which was floating in her fireplace.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I do not. I just . . . I care about him. But I already knew that. I'm just not ready to admit it or do anything about it."

"If you don't want to admit it, then why are you admitting that you are upset that he didn't kiss you?" Petunia asked.

"I'm not upset. I'm just confused. I know he cares about me, so why did he stop himself from kissing me?"

Petunia sat back in her chair as she studied her sister's face. When she realized that her sister was serious she let out a snort of laughter and said, "My god, Lily, are you really that thick?"

"What?" Lily asked, slightly annoyed.

"What are you doing later tonight, Lily?"

"Studying with James."

"Before that."

"Having dinner."

"With?"

"Joey."

"Who is . . .?"

"My boyfriend . . . oh!" Lily said, suddenly understanding, and feeling very stupid for having taken so long to get it. "You think he didn't kiss me, because I have a boyfriend."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner. Tell the lady what she's won."

"Shut. Up. You're not helping."

"I'm sorry. You're just so wonderfully naive sometimes. James loves you. He loves you! Do you really think he would be happy kissing you, knowing that you will just be kissing someone else? He doesn't want some cheap fling with you, Lily. He wants to be your boyfriend."

"How do you know that?" Lily asked quietly.

"Because, I've seen the way he looks at you. He looks at you the same way Severus used to look at me," Petunia said so quietly Lily almost couldn't hear her.

"Oh, Petunia," Lily said, wishing that she could reach through and hug her sister.

Lily had relayed everything that had happened over the past couple days to Petunia, and she had seen her sister's face fall when she told her about Severus disappearing. It was all the confirmation she needed to know that her ex-boyfriend was now one of the bad guys.

"It's okay. Really, I'm okay," Petunia said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "It's true that I loved him once, but he's not the person I love anymore. And now . . . well, I'm happy with someone else."

Lily smiled and said, "So tell me about this Vernon fellow."

Petunia's face lit up as she talked about Vernon and how he made her feel. She went on and on about how it felt to finally be in a normal relationship where she didn't have to worry about not belonging in his world.

It made Lily sad to hear Petunia talk about the Muggle world as if that was where she belonged and the Wizarding world as if that was where Lily and everyone else belonged, but she was glad to see her sister happy.

"But anyway," Petunia said, "You didn't floo me to talk about Vernon. You need to know what you should do about James."

Lily nodded glumly. She had been hoping that she could continue avoiding the topic for a while longer.

"The way I see it, you're making this way harder on yourself than it needs to be. In fact you only really have one problem," Petunia said.

"And what's that?"

"Not what, who. Here's the thing Lily. You love James. Whether you want to admit it or not, you do. And he loves you. He's proven that time and again. And the only person keeping you two from being together, besides yourself, is Joey. You have to break up with him."

Lily stared at Petunia in shock.

"I-I can't do that. I don't want to hurt him."

Petunia stood up from her chair and sat in front of the fire, looking her sister in the eye. "Lily, I hate to tell you this, but you already are hurting him, inadvertently anyway. You never should have agreed to go out with him in the first place. You are going out with him because he's safe. You are afraid to be with someone you love, because you know love is scary. But Lily, you're missing out, because love is also wonderful. And you know it isn't fair to lead Joey on. You don't love him. And for all you know, he may be falling in love with you. Whether you decide to give James a chance or not, you need to break up with Joey, because it just isn't fair to him for you to date him while you are in love with someone else."

Lily sat there mulling Petunia's words over in her mind. She was right, of course. Petunia was always right.

Lily nodded and said, "Thanks, sis."

"No problem, sis. Do you know what you're going to do?"

"About James? No. But I am going to break up with Joey . . .. tonight."

Petunia nodded. "I know it's going to be hard, but it's the right thing to do."

"Yeah. Anyway, I better get back to Hogwarts before people realize that I'm gone."

"Okay. Good luck. Write me and let me know how everything turns out."

"I will," Lily said before pulling her head out of the fire place and heading back to Hogwarts.

Lily wasn't really sure how she was going to do it. Even if she didn't love him, she did care about him and didn't want to hurt his feelings. But how could she break up with him without doing just that?

* * *

"Lily, I need to talk to you."

Lily closed her eyes and cursed her luck.

"James, I'm kind of busy right now. Can we talk later?" Lily asked turning around to face the boy she was so confused about.

"No, we can't. There's something I have to tell you," James said, his face set in a determined expression.

"Well, I . . . Joey!" Lily said, relieved to see Joey walking towards them. She had been dreading seeing him, knowing what she had to do, but his arrival could not have been more perfect.

"Hey Lily," he said, giving her a quick hug while narrowing his eyes at James.

"I'll talk to you later, okay James?" Lily said, watching as his eyes lost a little of their light.

"Yeah. That's fine."

Lily watched as he walked away, her heart breaking. All she could think was that the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but she couldn't talk to him yet. She needed to have her mind clear for when she broke up with Joey. _Joey_. Lily looked at her boyfriend and saw that he was still glaring at James' back. He was already so jealous, Lily just knew this was going to kill him.

"So, are you ready for dinner?" Joey asked, holding up two plates that he had retrieved from the Great Hall.

"Yeah," Lily said, grabbing a plate and following Joey out to the lake's edge.

It was a beautiful evening. The sun was just beginning to set and it was an unusually warm October day. Lily wished that she could just sit out here with Joey and enjoy the sight, but she knew she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Joey? I-I need to tell you something," Lily said slowly, trying her best to keep her voice steady.

"What? What is it? You can tell me," Joey said, concern etched on his face.

He looked so sweet. He seemed to genuinely care about her, and she just couldn't bear to look at him when she was about to do something that might just break his heart.

She looked down at the ground and said, "I don't want to hurt you . . . and I do care about you . . . it's just, I think I agreed to go out with you for the wrong reasons . . . "

Lily trailed off, not sure how to finish her thought. She chanced a glance up at Joey and saw that he was staring at her with his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Lily?" he said, his voice shaking slightly, "Are you breaking up with me?"

She raised her head up and forced herself to look him in the eye and nodded slowly. She felt a tear slip down her cheek and he reached instinctively to wipe it away. However, he caught himself and drew his hand back.

"I-I'm sorry, Joey . . . " Lily said, still not knowing what to say.

He drew in a sharp breath and said, "It's because of _him_, isn't it. You know, I always thought there was something between you two."

Lily felt more tears slide down her face as she looked at Joey's dark expression. She could tell he was trying not to cry.

"James has nothing to do with this, Joey."

Lily knew it wasn't entirely the truth, but she had to say it. The fact was she didn't care about Joey the same way he cared about her. She was fairly certain she would have broken up with him eventually anyway. This way it was sooner, before his feelings for her got any deeper.

"Really? Then how did you know exactly who I was talking about?" Joey said, his eyes welling with tears, but his voice tinged with anger.

"Joey!" Lily said, not even trying to hold back the tears anymore. She reached her hand out to touch his face, but he pulled away sharply.

"Don't touch me! You led me on! You made me believe that you cared about me. I should have known better. Why would you turn down every other guy in school and then say yes to me?"

"I _do _care about you, Joey. I _swear_ I do! I just . .. . I don't see you in that way and you deserve to be with someone who does. You're a wonderful friend, though . . . " she trailed off meekly.

Joey stood up and glared down at Lily.

"Friend? Friend?! Do you _really _think I want to be your _friend?_ I don't even want to look at you. You are a heartless wench!" Joey said, practically spitting the words, before he turned and walked back to the castle.

Lily sat by the lake, wishing that she could just jump in and drown. She watched as the sun slowly set over the water and couldn't help but think that the breakup couldn't have gone any worse.

* * *

Lily was trying very hard to pretend like she was studying. It was getting pretty late and she was avoiding the eyes of two people.

A very tired looking Alice was shooting Lily glances every few minutes. She was obviously waiting for the girl to get up and go to bed. Lily had seen Alice's determined face a few times in the past and she knew that the girl meant business. However, it looked as if sleep was starting to win, because she looked like she was about to fall over.

"Alice, you look exhausted. You should probably head up to bed. Whatever homework you're trying to get done can wait until tomorrow," James said.

Alice narrowed her eyes at James and then glanced over at Lily who happened to be looking at the boy at that moment. She raised an eyebrow as a look of vague understanding crossed her face.

"I think you're right. I'll just be heading up to bed then. See you in the morning, Lily," Alice said yawning and shooting Lily a look that clearly said she would find out what the two were up to.

Lily could feel her heart beginning to beat faster as she realized that she was alone with James. It was certainly not the first time she had been alone with him, but it was the first time she had ever been alone with him while she knew that she cared about him, wanted to be with him, and was single.

She tried to keep her breathing steady as she sensed him standing up and walking over to the couch she was sitting on. She determinedly kept her eyes on her book as he sat down right next to her. She only looked up at him after he had taken the book out of her hands.

"We need to talk."

Lily nodded, her eyes wide and her body shaking. She had never felt this way before, but James sitting right next to her like that made her . . . nervous.

"About last night, I shouldn't have started to kiss you. I'm sorry," James said.

Of all the things Lily had expected James to say, that was not one of them.

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but James just gently put his hand on her lips and shook his head.

"Please, don't talk. Just let me get this out. I care about you more than I can really express in words. You know I've always kind of liked you, but over the past few months I feel like I've started to love you. And there is nothing in this world I want more than to be able to kiss you and hold you. But I can't. I can't be that guy. Oh believe me, I _want_ to be that guy, but I can't. Last night was one of the best nights of my life and I'll always remember it. But I just can't spend time with you like that while you are dating another guy. It doesn't feel right, and it hurts me. So, I guess I just wanted to say that our relationship should probably be strictly business from now on."

"James––" Lily started again, but he cut her off once more.

"Please, don't try to change my mind. This was hard for me to decided and I have to stick to it."

"I broke up with Joey!" Lily finally blurted out, louder than she meant to.

James stared at her in shock. He opened his mouth and closed it again as if he was trying to think of something to say.

Lily couldn't help but smile. "All that talking and now you have nothing to say. What, did you use up all your words for the day?"

James grinned and said, "At least I'm not talking in rhyme."

"It's not like I did it on purpose," Lily said, scowling.

"Right," James said. "So, you broke up with Joey?"

His tone was so nonchalant that Lily actually laughed. "Sorry. It's just, you sound like you could care less, and I know that's not true."

James smiled and then became more serious. "Did you do it because of me?"

Lily's smile faded as she realized that James was going to take this conversation down that road.

"No." Lily said, then seeing the sad look on James' face she amended, "Not exactly anyway."

James smiled slightly and said, "What do you mean, not exactly?"

"I don't care about him the same way he cares about me. It wasn't fair to him. I don't care about him the same way I care about . . ." Lily trailed off.

"The same way you care about me?" James asked quietly.

Lily smiled. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

The two sat there quietly staring at each other. Neither one really knew what to say.

"How long have you known?" James finally asked.

"That I cared about you?"

James nodded and Lily sighed.

"I guess I've kind of always known. I mean, I had a school girl crush on you for the first couple of years I knew you, though I would never admit it. Then you turned into this big git, and for a while, I really didn't like you. But then, in this past year especially, you've just become a different person. But I really realized it a couple nights ago."

"When you saw me take charge?" James asked. "I always knew you liked the idea of a big, strong man who could dominate you."

Lily rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly, "No! Though I was impressed by how calm you could be in a crisis, it wasn't that. I realized when I was watching you comfort Amanda Brown. You were so kind and soothing. I realized then that you were the kind of guy I could love."

James drew in a breath as Lily said the L-word, and she laughed.

"Now don't go hyperventilating, James. I didn't just ask you to marry me or something. I said I _could _love you. I didn't even say that I _do_, 'cause I don't. Not now anyway."

James nodded, though he still looked as if he was a little short on breath. Once again, the two sat in a sort of awkward silence until James broke it.

"So, what does this mean?"

Lily shrugged and said, "I'm not really sure."

James took a deep breath and said, "I swore I would never ask you this question again, unless I was sure you were going to say yes. Being rejected over and over again finally got to me, and I said I would only do it one more time and if you said no, that would be that. Not to put any pressure on you or anything. So, Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

Lily looked at James and toyed with the idea of saying no, just to torment him a little, but finally decided that she had done enough of that over the past seven years.

"Yes. I will go out with you," she said, unable to suppress the grin on her face as James jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

He realized what he was doing and composed himself a bit before pulling Lily up into his arms.

Lily felt her heart flutter a little bit as she felt his heart beating in his chest. She looked up into his eyes as he drew her closer. She closed her eyes and her lips met his.

It was an indescribable feeling. She remembered when he had kissed her in third year she had felt a little light headed, but right now she felt as if she could faint at any moment. She knew if it weren't for James' strong arms around her she would have fallen backwards into the chair. She felt as if the world was spinning around her and she and James were standing perfectly still.

When he kissed her, she felt complete.

When the two finally broke from the kiss, they stared at each other breathing deeply.

"So, we're a couple now?" James asked, smiling brightly.

"Yeah, I guess we are . . . " Lily trailed off, trying to figure out what to say next without hurting James' feelings.

"What?" he said, nervousness apparent in his voice.

"It's just . . . I don't think we should really tell anybody yet. It's not like I'm ashamed of us or anything, but I _just _broke up with Joey. You're the only person who even knows that. If we just started dating everyone would think I was cheating on him. Not to mention how Joey will feel."

"Yeah, that and our friends will be extremely annoying about it," James said, smiling.

"That too. You know they have a pool going on when we would get together," Lily said.

"Really?" James said. "Who's idea was that? Sirius'?"

"Actually, no. Surprisingly, it was our dear Amelia. I found the notebook she keeps the bets in under her bed. You know, Peter made two galleons off our kiss in third year."

"I thought he seemed too happy when I told him about that!" James said, laughing.

Lily couldn't help but laugh herself. It really was very ridiculous.

"When we finally tell them, we'll have to let them know the exact day we got together. If my memory serves me correctly, Remus will be winning the big prize. I think it was up to fifteen or twenty galleons."

"You know that they'll find out sooner or later, right?" James said, bringing the subject back to the now secret relationship.

"Oh, I don't doubt that. Alice is already suspicious, and she is one very driven girl when she wants to be," Lily said.

"I think Peter and Sirius are suspicious, too. They were asking me where I was last night."

"Yeah, Alice, too. I bet they get together and try to figure things out."

"Well, we'll just have to be extra sneaky then, won't we?" James said, pulling Lily closer to him again.

"Yes, because snogging in the middle of the common room is not likely to draw any attention," Lily said, giggling as James tickled her neck with his fingers.

James shrugged and said, "Everyone's asleep anyway."

Lily laughed again as James pulled her down on the couch. The two spent most of the rest of the night kissing and teasing one another. Lily couldn't help but think that she would have to try the spell out again sometime when she could actually use her sleepless nights to study.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, I hope you guys liked it. One quick thing, about the rhyming. That really is completely unintentional. I guess it's from the poetry I used to write. I accidently write and talk in rhyme all the time. Gah, see I just did it! That really wasn't purposeful. Anyway, I decided rather than trying to change everything around so they don't rhyme, I will just make fun of whichever character falls victim to my rhyming. :) Anyway, I hope you are all happy that James and Lily are _finally_ together. And I know the secret relationship will annoy some of you, but it really is for Joey's benefit. I almost thought of postponing Lily and James from getting together because of him, but I just couldn't do it. They've taken too damn long to get together in the first place. Oh, and you guys may or may not have noticed that the last four chapters (starting with the middle of chapter 29) has basically spanned three days. I normally don't write like that. I move the story along. Anyway, the next chapter will be jumping forward. And I hope to be out of Hogwarts by the end of chapter 34. There, I have given you all fair warning! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. The next one is written and already sent to my beta, so it will be up next week. Be warned though, I don't like it. I've had a bit of writer's block recently, but I've been trying to push through. Hopefully LauraKay will be able to help me make it better. So here's a little teaser:

o

o

o

o

o

They walked in silence for a few minutes, trying to listen for anything that would tell them which way to go. They were all about ready to give up when Sirius stopped suddenly and craned his neck.

Alice and Peter looked at him expectantly.

"Giggling," he said, turning and heading down a side corridor.

"I didn't hear anything," Alice whispered to Peter.

"Sirius has abnormally good hearing . . . like a dog," Peter said with a small smile.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what was so funny about that, and continued to follow Sirius in silence. However, after a few minutes, she too could hear giggling.

Lily's giggling.


	33. Chapter 33: The Head Hunters

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Super duper big thanks to **LauraKay** for betaing _two_ chapters for me in a short amount of time and for still putting up with that blasted missing question mark.

And a special thanks to **Rebecca Lynn** for giving me the suggestion of the Head Hunters. When she was helping me brainstorm code names a while back, I bet she didn't know that it would become the title of the chapter!

**A/N**: ::stares at inbox in awe and blinks:: Are all those shiny reviews really for me? I don't think I've ever had so many! Wow, just wow! Thank you to all my reviewers. I've been under a lot of stress with work and currently some personal problems, but all your great reviews keep me updating regularly, so thank you!

**Rebecca Lynn**: Yes, it is poor Joey, but it's okay you can be happy for Lily and James. It will be pretty much smooth sailing for them, but it won't be perfect. After all, no good relationship can exist without some fights. Anyway, I hope you like the props I gave you up there and I hope you like this chapter.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: Aw, I forgive you. I hate when does that to me. I get really annoyed. I like all your ideas on what is going to happen between Lily and Petunia, but I still maintain that no one is going to figure it out. The one moment is the whole basis of the story and it is just not possible to guess what it is. Don't worry though, we're closer to it than you might think. Ha ha ha! I think I like your plan for Joey better than mine! You are hilarious, you know that? I know what's going to happen to Joey though. Okay, when I first read the last part of your review, I thought I was going to die laughing. I hope that you did take the checking back every day route, 'cause if you did the other idea, you've been waiting a while! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Ruby Chubb**: I'm glad your happy about Lily and James, yet sad for Joey. That seems to be the general feelings of the group. I hope you like this chapter.

**Urges**: Your ideas for this chapter are actually pretty right on. I'm impressed. Joey's name is Joey Stebbins. He is basically my own character because we know nothing about him, but I got his name from the Snape's Worst Memory chapter of OoTP. He's one of the last people to be scribbling down his answers during the O.W.L.s. It's very rare that I make up Original Characters, I prefer to use names that have been given to us and then develop a personality for that person. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Darkangel546**: Yes, yay for James and Lily being together. I'm sorry you don't like Petunia and Vernon, but I _do_ have to write it, as you said. I hope I at least make them believable. I hope you like this chapter.

**Allie**: I'm glad you liked it, and here is more for you.

**Underscore**: Yeah, Joey took it pretty hard. We'll get to see more of how he reacts in the next chapter. This chapter is just kind of goofy. And I'm glad I kept you on your toes (I like that expression) it's what I meant to do. I know a lot of people would be screaming after James' little speech, but I wouldn't do that to everyone. Of course I had to get them together. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Radioactivekitten**: You're back! Yay! Ha ha. Sorry that I was making it hard for you to catch up. I got your second review for all the chapters, and I think it got cut off. All it said was "Yay for Bill! I" I'm not sure if that's what you wanted to say, but if it is, well, I love Bill! Hopefully you'll like this chapter and you won't have any problems posting a review this time.

**RainbowChick**: I'm glad you enjoyed the fluff. And James really is sweet to Lily, huh? I just want to pinch his cheeks! Yeah, I try my best to update every Sunday, and I have been really good at keeping to that so far this summer. And I'm glad I'm not the only one who talks in rhyme. It drives my friends nuts. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Alicia**: Yeah, I really do feel bad for Joey through all this, but you'll find out a little of what's going on with him in this chapter. But you're exactly right to focus on the happy part: James and Lily are together. Yay! I hope you like this chapter.

**Gangtsagirl15**: Yay! I like my perfect 10! Anyway, LauraKay is my beta. She's on of my readers on here and when I was looking for a beta, she offered. She's super and helps me edit my chapters. Anyway, I'm glad you liked Joey's reaction. I couldn't decide if it was too dramatic. ::shrugs:: Well, I hope you like this chapter.

**BeCkY6**: I'm glad you're all giggly. And I promise that Joey will not try to kill Lily. As for going psycho, well, I can't promise anything there! :) I hope you like this chapter.

**Bernie**: Yes, yay for more Petunia. Just three more chapters and they'll be out of Hogwarts and there will be much more Petunia. Ha ha, I'm glad I was able to redeem myself with this chapter. That makes me happy. I hope that I give you everything you hoped for with this chapter.

**Athena Diagon Cat**: Yeah, poor Joey. But, he wouldn't hex her. He kind of loves her a little bit. Don't worry though, I won't leave him all sad forever.

**Iloveit**: I'm glad you liked the last two chapters and I hope you like this one, too.

**Lion of Gryffindor**: Welcome to my story! I'm glad you liked that chapter with Lily and Narcissa. I loved writing Lily in that one. She's a bad ass when she wants to be. And sorry about getting you looked at strangely at work (wow, that was an odd sentence). I know I've gotten a fair share of odd looks from my co-workers because I like to read fanfiction instead of working and I tend to laugh a lot. And I'm glad you liked Sirius' proposal. Your last review, nearly made me cry. I know exactly how you feel. As close as you feel to the characters reading about them, I feel even closer writing about them. I think you are right on saying that Lily is a mix between Ginny and Hermione. I love her and I know that in the not so distant future of this story I have to kill her. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to just make this story AU and be done with it. Petunia is the hardest for me to write, because she's like a little part of me. Many of her characteristics are based on myself as well as a few of my friends and I just hate what I'll have to do to her. Anyway, thank you so much for that glowing review and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Briana Rose**: First of all, welcome to my story. Second of all, nice name! :) That is funny that we both used our first and middle names as out pen name (yes, Marie is my middle name). And I'm glad you liked the first chapter of my story at least. Hopefully you make it this far.

**Chprincess**: Fire in your house? I hope you and your family are okay. And I hope all your stuff is okay, too. Thank you for the review despite the chaos in your life right now. Hope everything turns out okay.

So after _all_ those reviews, just one more quick thing. This chapter is a little different from how I normally write. I think it's a little bit goofier. Hopefully you all like it. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 33: The Head Hunters

The Winter holidays came and went. Professor Meadowes announced the fact that she was leaving at the end of the year, much to all of the younger students' consternation. Dumbledore was fully recovered and back to running the school. Joey was back on speaking terms with Lily, though their conversations were always awkward. The attacks had gone down significantly, probably due to the huge blow the Death Eater ranks had taken after the battle at Hogwarts. And Lily and James had been secretly dating for three months.

"James! That tickles!" Lily said as he traced his finger along her spine under her shirt.

"It's supposed to tickle," James said, grinning at her as he kissed her again.

The two were in a closet on the third floor and it was a few hours past curfew. They had taken to snogging in closets whenever the opportunity presented itself, and as much as Lily thought she might grow tired of sneaking around, it actually still excited her quite a bit.

However, after a few more minutes of kissing Lily said, "You know, Mr. Potter, we really should be doing our rounds."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I am doing my rounds. I'm examining Lily's eyes, and her hands, and her legs, and her lips. Her lips are my favorite part of the rounds," James said, pulling her into a kiss again.

Lily allowed him to kiss her and then pushed him back once more.

"Really James. Lying to our friends is one thing, abandoning our duties as Head Boy and Girl is another story all together," she said, straightening her robes and running her fingers through her disheveled hair.

James sighed and said, "Fine. But when I pulled you into this closet, I had every intention of checking it for possible intruders. You're the one who launched yourself at me."

Lily rolled her eyes and reached out to straighten his tie. She poked her head out of the closet and, seeing that the coast was clear, walked out and continued walking down the hall as if her rounds had never been interrupted.

James couldn't help but laugh at Lily's behavior. Unlike her, he was growing a little tired of sneaking around, though he did enjoy the secret snog sessions quite a bit. He just wanted to be able to hold her hand in public. He wanted to tell his best friends about how happy he was. And he wanted to tell Lily he loved her, but he didn't want to do that until they were out about their relationship.

Curious green eyes met his from down the hall, and he smiled, forgetting all his worries. He walked down the hall and walked beside his girlfriend, knowing that to anyone else they would just look like two students protecting the school, when in fact they were two students in love.

* * *

"We have to find out what they're up to," Sirius said, flopping onto his bed.

"We will. We just have to be more formal about this whole stalking thing," Alice said, from where she was sitting at the foot of Peter's bed.

"What do you mean, formal?" Peter asked.

Sirius, Peter, and Alice had been trying to figure out what their friends were up to for the past few months. They had ideas, but they didn't have any proof. They had tried to get Remus and Amelia to help them, but the two declined, saying that they were being childish, and if their friends had a secret they would tell everyone when they were ready.

The three stalkers had decided they would make it easier on their friends by figuring out what the secret was so they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of telling them.

"Instead of just comparing notes about what we happen to find out, we go out there and actually trail them. We write down our findings. We become spies," Alice said, answering Peter's question.

Sirius' eyes lit up in delight. "Spies? I like that. I like that a lot."

"This would be so much easier if we still had the Marauder's Map. Why did James have to go and get it confiscated?" Peter said glumly.

"Yeah, well, he's apologized for that enough. You know how mad I was. I had showed it to Bill a few days before it got taken and had told him I would give it to him when we graduated. He was pretty sad when I told him it was gone."

Alice cleared her throat, bringing the boys' attention back to the issue at hand. In the few months she had been hanging out with them trying to crack the mystery that was Lily and James, they had brought up their long lost map at least fifty times.

"First thing's first. Hold out your hands," Alice said, pulling out her wand.

Sirius and Peter looked at her with questioning faces.

"Oh stop being such babies. I'm not going to hurt you. Here, I'll do it to myself first. _Deferre_," Alice said, pointing her wand at her hand and saying an incantation.

Alice then performed the spell on Peter and Sirius as well. She then pinched her middle finger and Sirius jumped as he felt a tingling in his corresponding finger. Alice motioned for him to pinch the finger and he did. Alice then leaned down to her hand and started whispering.

"Alice to Sirius, Alice to Sirius. Peter looks like he's about to have a heart attack. Over," came Alice's voice clearly through Sirius' hand.

Sirius' eyes went wide and he tried to throw his hand away from him, but since it was attached to his body, he didn't quite succeed.

Alice grinned and then pinched her ring finger and sent a message to Peter this time.

After both boys had recovered from the shock of hearing a voice come out of their hand, they looked at Alice for an explanation.

"It's a communication spell. I learned it in Muggle Studies. We spent a term on Muggle inventions and the spells we have that are equivalent. This spell turns our hands into a kind of Muggle communication device called a Walkie-Talkie. Each finger represents one of us. If either of you want to talk to me just pinch your index finger. Sirius' finger is the middle finger and Peter's is the ring. Now when we follow Lily or James we can inform each other of anything we learn," Alice said.

Sirius' eyes lit up in a way Alice had never seen before. It made her very, very scared.

"You mean, we're really going to do this? Like, we are actually going to stalk them?" Sirius said.

Alice nodded and said, "I hate that my friend is lying to me about something and I will find out what it is."

"We should have code names," Peter said suddenly.

Alice and Sirius looked at him strangely before he went on to explain.

"You know, when you talk into the hand. It shouldn't be Alice to Sirius. It should be something else."

This time Alice's eyes lit up. "That's a great idea Peter. We should give Lily and James code names, too. That way we can talk about them without them realizing."

The three spent the next few hours arguing over code names. Alice and Peter had to continually tell Sirius that they refused to refer to him as King of the Sex Gods. In the end, they still hadn't been able to agree on singular nicknames. However, they did agree on a name to call their group. They felt it was perfect, seeing that they were stalking the Head Boy and Girl.

The Head Hunters.

* * *

"Seriously-Sexy to Wants-Me-Bad, Seriously-Sexy to Wants-Me-Bad, are you there?" Sirius said quietly into his hand.

"For the love of Merlin, Dogstar, can you please stick to the code names we agreed upon? It only took us about an eternity to decide on them," Alice's annoyed voice came out of his hand.

"Fine! Dogstar to Wonderland, Gremlin has left the dormitories, over," Sirius said.

Beside him, Peter began giggling a little. They had come up with James' code name based on the fact that it used to be a favorite nickname of Lily's for him a few years ago.

"Roger that, Dogstar. Nosy Rosy has left as well. Over," Alice's voice came through once more.

Sirius snorted at Lily's nickname. Peter had been the one to come up with it. It was no secret that Lily was one of the nosiest people alive. And then there was the fact that she had red hair, so when Peter came up with that, the three agreed that they had to use it.

"Dogstar to Wonderland, HB and I are on our way to breakfast. Continue to observe subjects. Over," Sirius said into his palm once more before turning to Peter and signaling that they should go down to eat.

Peter's nickname had come from his Quidditch nickname: Human Bludger. Peter was, after all, a superb Beater.

Sirius had wanted to call him WEWACAS, which stood for "Wishes hE Was As Cool As Sirius" but Alice and Peter had shot that down immediately. Sirius couldn't understand why.

* * *

"Have you noticed how strangely those three have been acting today?" Amelia said, glancing over at The Head Hunters.

The majority of the seventh year students were in the library studying. Some Ravenclaw had announced earlier that day that the N.E.W.T.s were in exactly five months and there had been a mass hysteria. Remus and Amelia were studying together in a far corner of the library. Across the room, The Head Hunters were whispering and shooting glances at Lily and James, who were sitting a couple of tables down.

"Yeah. They've been following Lily and James around all day. And I could have sworn I saw Sirius talking to his hand earlier," Remus said, shaking his head in amusement.

Amelia laughed and looked over at Lily and James. "I guess they are still trying to figure out the big secret. They really are very dense, aren't they?"

Remus nodded and said, "I expect nothing else from those three. After all, they still haven't figured out that _we're _seeing each other."

Amelia grinned and placed her hand on top of Remus'. "I'm pretty sure they do know that. It's not like we've kept it a secret. Just, since we've chosen not to comment on it, they've done the same."

"No, Sirius couldn't possibly know. He is not one to hold back questions," Remus said.

Amelia smiled at her boyfriend and then looked over to see Lily and James laughing together. She had never seen her friend look so happy.

"Maybe you're right. Lily and James haven't exactly been incredibly secretive lately either. I mean look at them. Any moron could see they are in love."

Remus nodded. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his two friends smile so much. He was actually surprised Alice hadn't figured it out by now. After all, she was in love herself, so she should be able to recognize it. Remus mentioned this to Amelia and she laughed.

"I think Alice may know, deep down. I think she just likes hanging out with Sirius and Peter. After all, you and I are together, Lily and James are together, and Frank doesn't go to Hogwarts. Plus, I think she likes playing spy."

Remus chuckled lightly and then went back to his reading. After a few minutes he looked up again and said, "Well I just hope those three figure it out soon, because once we all know I can collect my winnings."

Amelia let out a loud laugh, which earned her several poisonous glares. She put her hands over her mouth and continued to giggle quietly as her boyfriend smiled, his eyes twinkling handsomely.

* * *

"HB to Wonderland, Gremlin is on the move. I repeat, Gremlin is on the move. Status check on Nosy Rosy. Over," Peter whispered into his hand at three o'clock in the morning.

"Peter, you stupid son of a––" Alice's irate voice came through Peter's palm before abruptly stopping. "Nosy Rosy is not in her bed. Should we follow? Over."

"Proceed with caution. I'll wake Dogstar. Meet us in the common room. Over and out," Peter said, moving over to wake Sirius.

After nearly losing an eye from Sirius' flailing limbs, Peter had run down to the common room to meet Alice.

"Dogstar is coming. He needed to change his clothes," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Well he better hurry, Nosy Rosy and Gremlin were just leaving when I got down here," Alice said.

"Is anyone as tired of these code names as I am? I mean, they aren't even around to hear us right now. And even if they were, do you think they wouldn't figure it out?" Sirius said, emerging from the boys' dorms.

"Oh, thank Merlin. I thought it was just me. From here on out, let's forget the code names," Alice said.

"Except for The Head Hunters. That's still our name. It's just too cool," Peter said, grinning.

The other two nodded and they quietly left the common room. They walked in silence for a few minutes, trying to listen for anything that would tell them which way to go. They were all about ready to give up when Sirius stopped suddenly and craned his neck.

Alice and Peter looked at him expectantly.

"Giggling," he said, turning and heading down a side corridor.

"I didn't hear anything," Alice whispered to Peter.

"Sirius has abnormally good hearing . . . like a dog," Peter said with a small smile.

Alice shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what was so funny about that, and continued to follow Sirius in silence. However, after a few minutes, she too could hear giggling.

Lily's giggling.

She looked ahead and saw that Sirius had stopped outside of a closet. He was standing there with a very large grin on his face. As Alice heard a chuckle that she knew belonged to James, a smile spread across her face as well.

Peter on the other hand, looked very pale.

"Come on guys, we should go," he said as quietly as possible.

Sirius looked at him strangely and motioned for him and Alice to follow him down the hall a bit away from the closet.

"Why? We've finally caught them," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but . . . now I feel bad. I don't want to disturb them when they're doing . . . that!" Peter said, a small blush spreading across his face.

"Oh, don't be silly Peter. It's just a bit of snogging. Nothing to be ashamed of," Sirius said.

Peter looked at Sirius and Alice with his eyebrows furrowed. "You two don't seem surprised. Why aren't you surprised?"

"Wait, you're telling us you are? What did you think Lily and James were up to? I've suspected for a while they were dating. I just wanted proof," Alice said grinning.

"Yeah, next you're going to tell us that you didn't know Remus and Amelia are dating," Sirius said.

"Remus and Amelia are dating?" Peter asked with genuine shock.

Alice just shook her head and smiled at Peter. "You are very naive sometimes, Peter. But don't worry, we all love you for it. Now, let's see if we can't put an end to all this sneaking around."

Before Peter could stop her, Alice was walking back towards the closet. She stopped in front of it and knocked quietly. A loud thump could be heard from the inside and some quiet cursing. After a few moments a disheveled Lily and James walked out with matching red faces and small smiles.

"Well, hey there, Alice. What are you doing out at this time of night?" Lily said, not looking at her friend.

"Not having nearly as much fun as you, that's for sure," Alice said, trying her best to hold her smile in.

"James, I'm hurt. How could you not tell me. I'm your best mate," Sirius said.

James looked up and met his friend's eye. He sighed and said, "Lily and I will explain it to everyone in the morning. For now though, it's late, and we should probably all head to bed."

Sirius looked like he was going to protest, but Peter clapped a hand over his mouth and said, "That sounds like a good idea."

The five students all made their way back to the dorms. Two were embarrassed, one was hurt, one was amused, and one was utterly confused.

* * *

"Three months? Really?" Peter asked, his mouth hanging open.

"Since the day she broke up with Joey," Amelia said, nodding.

Lily looked at her friend and grinned. "You really knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I got suspicious when Alice told me that you had been gone all night. And then I found out you broke up with Joey. Then Remus found out from Sirius and Peter that James had been gone all that night, too . . . it just all fit."

"Well, technically the night you noticed we were gone was the night before we got together," James said, grinning.

"Yeah, I had to break up with Joey before anything could happen between us," Lily said.

"That's why you kept it a secret then, right? Because you didn't want it getting back to Joey," Alice said, smiling.

James and Lily nodded. All seven of the them were sitting in the common room trying to catch up on everything that had happened. The girls and Remus were taking it all well. Peter was still a bit confused and Sirius still had a look of betrayal on his face.

"I still don't see why you couldn't have told me. I'm your best mate. I wouldn't have told anyone," Sirius said, a puppy dog look on his face.

Lily snorted and Sirius glared at her.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but you are a gossip," Lily said, smiling sweetly at him.

Sirius huffed in indignation and said, "I am not!"

This time all of the others laughed as well.

"Hey James. How long did it take Sirius to tell you that I had had my first kiss after I told him?" Peter asked.

"About ten minutes. You told him, you left, I walked in, he told me. Yeah, ten minutes, tops."

"That's different!" Sirius said, trying his best to defend himself. "He would have told you eventually anyway. We're all friends."

"Sure. And what about that time I failed that Potions exam in fifth year? How long did it take you to spread that around the whole school?" Lily asked, her eyebrow raised expectantly.

Sirius looked down in shame and said, "That was wrong. I was mad at you then. I was still hurting over the fact that Petunia was with that prat, and you were annoying me with your perfect prefect-ness. I thought you needed to be taken down a peg. I'm sorry about that by the way."

Lily shook her head and smiled at Sirius. "That's not the point. You already apologized for that, and I forgave you. The point is, you are a gossip, and we couldn't risk it slipping out. I cared too much about Joey to hurt him like that."

Next to her, James tensed a little. It wasn't that he was jealous of Joey, but he couldn't help but hate the fact that the other boy had gotten to kiss Lily and be with her before James had gotten to. He knew that Lily was his girlfriend now, but he still didn't like the Hufflepuff prefect.

"So you didn't tell any of us, because you knew if we knew, Sirius would find out?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. We wanted to tell you. Well, at first we did like just having it for ourselves. But after a while we wanted you all to know. It's just, we had been sneaking around for so long, we weren't sure how to do it," Lily said.

"But now that you know, we can go public," James said with a wicked grin on his face.

"James Potter, I know that look, what are you––"

Lily's words were cut off as James pulled her into a standing position before dipping her down and kissing her.

The entire common room went quiet as the Gryffindors took in the sight of their Head Boy and Girl.

James lifted Lily back up again and grinned cheekily. Lily just kind of stood there, trying to catch her breath.

"Just thought you all would like to know that Lily and I are dating. Carry on," James said, waving to everyone.

The common room burst into several conversations. In their corner of the room the seventh years were all laughing. Well, all of them except for Lily.

"James!" she said, smacking him hard on the arm, "I didn't want to announce it like that. And I would have liked to give Joey some kind of warning first."

Amelia cleared her throat and said, "I wouldn't worry about that Lily. I'm pretty sure he already knew. Plus, I heard he and Eleanor are dating now."

Lily grinned. She was glad that Joey had moved on. She knew Eleanor and thought she was a sweet girl who would be good for him.

"What is with all of the prefect partners getting together? There are at least six pairs of them dating now," Remus said.

"Are you including James and I in that? Because technically we were never prefects together. Really, I should be dating you," Lily said with a wink.

Amelia rolled her eyes while James shot Remus a look. He had never told Remus, but he was always afraid that Lily would fall for him. Especially fifth year when they were spending so much time together with prefect stuff. Also, James realized that was the year that Lily hated him the most.

Remus glanced at Amelia and winked and then said, "Well if that's the case, I guess I'll just be taking Lily off your hands then James."

Lily giggled as James pulled her defensively back towards him. "I don't think so, mate. Prefects may date, but if you look back through the history of Hogwarts, the Head Boy and Girl almost always get married."

Everyone stared at James in shock. Lily turned white and looked like she was about to faint. James' eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said.

"Uh . . . er . . . not that I'm thinking about marriage. Uh . . . least of all with Lily. No, no, if I were to marry anyone it would be that blond Chaser for the Wasps. But, uh . . . I'm never getting married anyway. Nope, never even thought about it. Bachelor life for me all the way. Um . . . if you'll excuse me, I have to go . . . I just have to go," James said, stuttering and turning redder by the minute before jumping up and making a dash for his rooms.

"Wait until I tell everyone that James just practically proposed to Lily," Sirius said, a wicked grin on his face.

The other five all looked at him and shook their heads.

"See, Sirius, you're a gossip," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Well at least _I_ had _some _idea of what was going on between Lily and James. What did you think they were doing? Plotting to take over Hogwarts?" Sirius teased.

Peter turned red as he said, "I thought they were planning some kind of prank. I don't know. I just never thought Lily would break down and admit she liked James. That's why my money was on after Hogwarts in the pool."

"Hey! Speaking of that, I think everyone owes me some money," Remus said, smiling brightly and holding out his hand.

"Agh! Bloody hell, Peter, you just had to open your big mouth," Sirius said, reaching into his robes and pulling out a couple galleons.

Lily giggled as she watched her friends all pull out money and hand it over to a smiling Remus. She was glad that they all finally knew about her and James.

Lily glanced up in the direction James had run and couldn't help but smile. She would be lying if she said she never thought about getting married. Like most girls, she had been planning her wedding since she was five. She had just never thought that it was a possibility that James could be the groom. She shook her head to clear all thoughts of marriage away. After all, she was only seventeen years old. That was much too young to be thinking about marriage.

Right?

* * *

**A/N**: Hopefully this chapter got a few laughs. Have I ever mentioned how much I _love_ writing Sirius? I mean, really, it's just too much fun. Anyway, the next chapter was supposed to be the last Hogwarts chapter, but things ran long, so we are now _two_ chapters away from being done with Hogwarts. Here's a little taste of chapter 34:

o

o

o

o

o

o

"Um . . . are you still in love with me?" Lily asked, feeling her face grow warm.

"Lily, are you crazy?" Joey asked, "No! Of course I'm not still in love with you. I don't think I ever was. I mean, I did love you. But was I ever in love with you? No."

"Oh," Lily said. She knew it was stupid and selfish, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "Well, that's good then."


	34. Chapter 34: Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Of course thank you to **LauraKay** who beta-ed two chapters for me in a matter of days so I wouldn't have to beta them myself when she was on vacation!

**A/N**: Nothing much to say here. Announcements at the end of the chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers:

**Rebecca Lynn**: Yeah, Sirius definitely stole the show this chapter. And I'll try not to give Lily and James too many problems. But couples fight, and fight they shall. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Ruby Chubb**: I'm glad you liked the Head Hunters. I really never would have thought of it on my own, but I was brainstorming with my friend Becca and she suggested that. Yeah, I'm hoping I can keep with the Sunday updates, but things don't look so good for next week. We'll see though. Hope you like this chapter.

**Radioactivekitten**: Aw, I had a feeling it did. This site just doesn't like you, does it? I'm glad you like the fluff. I know it annoys some people, but I have to have some fluff, because in a chapter or two things will definitely get unfluffy. Anyway, enjoy this still fluffy chapter!

**Lovely-Lina1985**: Ha ha, once again your review is making me laugh out loud. I honestly don't know how I came up with the walkie-talkie hand thing. I just did. And I thought it would be neat if it was something Alice picked up in Muggle Studies to show that's not a useless course. And I can't wait to see that list. I bet you are thinking of some of the things that are going to happen, but there is one big thing that could only come from my twisted imagination. Seriously, couldn't you just see Sirius and Bill raising hell? Hmm, that gives me an idea for another story! Sirius is definitely one of my favorite characters to write. Bill too. And actually I really enjoy writing Peter. And I think I may steal one of your suggestions for the graduation prank, though I may alter it a bit. I promise if I ever publish anything I'll send an email your way. Oh, and you should try to update your story soon! Ha ha, you know I had to say it. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Urges**: I'm glad you liked it, laughed, and thought Sirius was cool. Hope you like this chapter, too.

**Lion of Gryffindor**: I'm glad you liked the fight scene in chapter 27. I'm glad you were mad at Lily for what she did. It was a very bitchy thing to do and I don't think people were mad enough at her. I had to make her more human, so that's why she kind of played Joey and James. Poor guys. Aw, you think Joey was a royal weenie? You don't think he was a little bit warranted to be pissed off? Anyway, you'll get more of him in this chapter and he will show up in future chapters as well. And mwa ha ha, I have you liking Peter as well. All goes according to plan. Yeah, I'm really fond of Peter the way I write him. I hate that I have to make him a traitor, but I at least have a plan for him. Anyway, I'm glad that you like my story so much and now you get to read it like everyone else: waiting for each new chapter.

**Alicia**: I'm glad you like my writing style and the way I write Sirius. He is so much fun to write. Yeah, it is sad that after Hogwarts things get kind of bad, but I have to write it. I'm not entirely sure how many chapters are going to be in this story, because it keeps changing. I'll say maybe 45, but that's just a guess. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**OofTheLivingDead**: James reminded you of Harry? Excellent. I keep trying to throw his little mannerisms into both James and Lily. After all they are his parents. And I'm glad the chapter was fun to read. Hopefully you like this one too.

**Bernie**: Yeah, I toyed with the idea of making Joey become a Death Eater for a while, but I have a different plan for him now. You get to see more of him in this chapter. I'm glad you liked James' little slip. I should have put that in the story, but yes, Petunia does know about James and Lily. She actually sent him an owl that night they got together, since it would be safe for her to know. She would never tell anyone else, and she doesn't really talk to them much anymore anyway.

**Justine**: Welcome to my story. Thank you for the nice long review. I'm glad that you at least used to like my story and thank you for the compliments on the things you liked. I'll be honest and say I was a little offended to hear you call my story shallow, but I will respond. It is true that my story has begun to focus on romances . . . particularly the one between James and Lily, but that's because it is an important part of the story. This story is half about Lily and James is an important part of her life so I have to include how they got together in the story. Yes, it did turn into more chapters than I originally planned, but I have made sure to have other story lines in there as well. Also, this story is going to have a lot of very sad, very dark parts coming up and so part of me is really enjoying writing the happy parts while I still can. I can assure you though that the happy parts will not be lasting much longer so you can enjoy the story again. As for what you said about the thank yous, that made me a little angry. I write the chapters and they end up being whatever length they are. The a/n before and after the story have no part in how long the chapters are. In fact my chapters have basically been growing in length as the story has gone on, not shrinking. The last chapter was a little short, but that's just because that is how it turned out. I had it written and betaed long before I even got any of the reviews that I responded to in that particular chapter. Also, I don't force people to read these. In fact I encourage people to just read what I wrote to them so they can see if I answered any of their questions and that's it. And if you don't want me to respond to your reviews, all you have to do is tell me. Finally, you said something about insignificant conversations. I would like it very much if you could point out any in particular, because many of my conversations may seem insignificant, but will be important later on. I don't just write stuff for the hell of it. Anyway, I hope you still continue to read my story and offer me constructive criticism. Examples help a lot in making criticism constructive.

**Iloveit**: I put up one chapter each week, so no it was not five in two weeks. And I'm not entirely sure how many chapters there will be in all, but I'm guessing around 45. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chprincess**: Yeah, this chapter was definitely a lighter one. In fact, I didn't even really like it that much, because it wasn't my usual style. I'm not much of a comedic writer and it just seemed like it was going for the jokes. All well. But, no, they will not all be like this. Bad things will be happening soon and there will be a severe lack of fluff, but there is at least one chapter after this one and the next that will be a nice chapter. Anyway, hope you like this one.

**Gangtsagirl15**: I'm glad you liked the humor. It's not usually my style so I'm glad I pulled it off okay. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Rinnington**: I think I know what you're talking about with the Sirius and Dumbledore thing and I looked through that chapter. I think what you are talking about is that Sirius says Dumbledore and the trio are the only ones around there who know he is an Animagus, not who know where the cave is. Let me know if you find anything about Dumbledore knowing about the cave though. I made you say nice things about Vernon! Don't you just feel icky now? Umbridge is the devil. I refuse to even write about her because I hate her so. Yeah, Petunia is pretty smart. Lily definitely has a devious side and you'll get to see a little bit of it in this chapter. Wow, I never even realized I wrote 'like' in dialogue. I'll pay attention to that now. I guess I say it a lot too, but I don't have that annoying Valley Girl accent! :) I'm glad you liked the chapters and hope you like this one too.

**Athena Diagon Cat**: I'm glad you liked the nicknames and you are exactly right about how they came up with them. Hope you like this chapter.

**Angel of Slytherin**: Nice review. Short and sweet. Here's more for you!

* * *

Chapter 34: Moving Forward

By the end of April, Lily felt like she was beginning to feel the pressure. N.E.W.T.s were drawing dangerously near. She had meetings with Rookwood every other week so they could talk about her progress. She had recently learned that she and James were in charge of finding a speaker for Hogwarts' commencement ceremonies. Her tutoring sessions had doubled, because her students' exams were drawing near. And she was trying desperately to still have time for some kind of social life. She felt like she could snap at any moment.

And she wasn't the only one.

"Why don't you just tell your bloody boyfriend to do it!" Joey screamed at Lily during a prefects meeting.

Everyone turned to look at Joey, who immediately slapped a hand over his mouth.

Lily looked at him with her mouth hanging slightly open.

She and Joey had been on shaky terms again ever since he had found out that she and James were dating, but he had never lashed out at her like that. And certainly not in front of a couple dozen of Hogwarts' best students.

"Uh . . . I think we'll end this meeting for today. You all have your assignments. If anyone has any questions, feel free to talk to me outside in the hallway," James said, staring back and forth between Joey and Lily.

Lily looked at him with questioning eyes and he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"He's been on edge lately. You need to talk to him. I'll take care of all the arrangements for this event. After all, it is my area of expertise."

Lily smiled. The prefects had been meeting about preparations for the Quidditch Cup game.

She watched her boyfriend walk out of the room, who turned back briefly to give her a reassuring smile. Once he had closed the door, she turned to Joey with a look of puzzlement on her face.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?"

Joey looked down at his feet and mumbled his apologies.

"I don't want you to apologize. I probably deserved to be yelled at like that. I would just like to know why you did it. You're not usually one to make a scene," Lily said, sitting in the chair next to him.

Joey sighed and said, "It wasn't really about you. I mean, it was. I've been mad at you for ages, and I've just been bottling it up. Then Eleanor and I had a fight before this meeting . . . about you . . . and well, when you put me and her in charge of the guests, I just snapped."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I noticed that. I'm sorry you and Eleanor are fighting, especially about me. Um . . . why are you fighting about me?"

"She thinks I'm still in love with you," Joey said quietly.

Lily drew in a sharp breath. She didn't know what to do. She had assumed that Joey was completely over her, and to think that he may still be harboring feelings for her, after six months, was a little unnerving.

"Lily? Lily!? _Lily!? _Will you breathe, _please!_" Joey yelled, gently patting Lily's cheek.

Lily let out the breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding and looked at Joey. "Sorry about that. I guess you caught me a little off guard. Um . . . are you?"

"Am I what?" Joey said, still looking a little shaken at having to bring Lily out of a nearly catatonic state.

"Um . . . are you still in love with me?" Lily asked, feeling her face grow warm.

"Lily, are you crazy?" Joey asked, "No! Of course I'm not still in love with you. I don't think I ever was. I mean, I did love you. But was I ever in love with you? No."

"Oh," Lily said. She knew it was stupid and selfish, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "Well, that's good then."

"Look. I love Eleanor. She . . . she's my whole world," Joey said, his eyes shining brightly.

Lily smiled. All she had ever wanted was for Joey to be happy, and it seemed like he was genuinely happy with Eleanor. Well, except for the fact that they were fighting.

"Does she know how you feel about her?" Lily asked.

Joey nodded and said, "I tell her every day."

"Well, then why does she think you're in love with me?"

"Probably because I hate James so much."

"What?!" Lily said, looking at Joey as if her were crazy.

"I know it's stupid. I mean, James is an okay guy. But I know he's the reason you broke up with me. And I think he was the reason you went out with me in the first place. You were playing some kind of game with him and I got caught in the middle. I want to hate you for that, but I _do _still care about you. So, instead I hate James. I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's how I feel."

Lily bit her lip and tried to hold back the tears. He was right, of course. She had played games with his heart. James' as well. If she could, she would take back all the pain she caused both of them earlier that year. But she couldn't.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Joey. You have to believe that that was never my intention. But please, don't hate James. He didn't do anything to you. It was all me. And you need to try to let go of that pain, or you'll lose Eleanor. And you don't want to do that. I've seen you two together. You love each other."

Joey nodded and said, "I know. I know it is all very stupid."

Lily shrugged and said, "Most things in life are. I know the last thing you want is my advice, but I'm going to give it anyway. Go tell Eleanor you're sorry. Don't ever talk to her about me or James again. And try to channel your anger for James into the Quidditch match next week."

Joey looked at her and grinned. "You do realize that I'm a Beater and your boyfriend is a Seeker. You just gave me permission to launch dangerous Bludgers at him."

Lily grinned as well and said, "You would have done it anyway; this way you know I won't get angry. Besides, James can take care of himself."

The two sat in silence while Joey nodded. Finally, Lily cleared her throat and said, "So . . . we're okay then?"

"Yeah, we're okay. I know you didn't want to hurt me. And I know that you and James are happy together. And I'm happy with Eleanor. But you know, if he ever does _anything _to hurt you, you can come to me and I'll happily kill him."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "You can have whatever is left of him after I get through with him. And after my sister, Alice, Amelia, my mom and dad, and probably Sirius, Remus, and Peter are done too."

"Don't forget that first year who has a crush on you," Joey said.

"Ah, yes. Bill, too. He may be young, but he is extremely talented with a wand. I don't think there would be much of James left for you to kill."

Joey shrugged and said, "I'll make do. Anyway, I really should go talk to Eleanor. Thank you, Lily."

"No, Joey. Thank _you_. You have no idea how long I've wanted to talk to you. I hated thinking that you loathed me so much."

Joey actually laughed and said, "You really are a drama queen, Lil. I never _loathed _you. I was mad at you for a while, and I was sad. But hatred never actually entered the picture."

"Well, I missed being your friend, and hopefully we can be friends now," Lily said, with a note of questioning in her voice.

Joey pulled Lily into a hug and said, "Of course. But I'm still going to cream your house at the game next week."

A wicked grin played across Lily's face as she said, "Care to make a little wager on that?"

After all, if Lily could handle classes, studying for exams, tutoring, being Head Girl, having a boyfriend, and being a good friend, why wouldn't she be able to handle a betting pool?

* * *

Lily was sitting in the common room with her notes from the past seven years of Charms scattered around her. She was working on organizing them all into one very large notebook. Rookwood wanted her to prepare an informal presentation on what exactly she wished to accomplish if she was hired by the Ministry.

While it was helping her to review everything she had learned about Charms during her time at Hogwarts, it was very long and tiring work.

So when Sirius waltzed over to her and placed an arm around her shoulder, she gave him a large smile, happy for the distraction.

"Lily, my dear, what is this I hear about you running a pool on who is going to win the match on Saturday?"

"What? Do you think I can't run a Quidditch betting pool?" Lily asked, raising her eyebrows at Sirius.

"There are a number of reasons for me to say no to that question, but I'll just name a few. One: it has to be against the school rules, and you are Head Girl. You can't break rules. Two: you know about as much about Quidditch as a random Muggle on the street. Three: a betting pool means that there is some chance that either team might win, and seeing that your boyfriend is the Captain of one of those teams, admitting that he may lose is just in poor taste," Sirius said, ticking each item off on his fingers.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, grow up Sirius. There are actually no rules against gambling in the school. Strange, really, but it is true. I happen to know quite a bit about Quidditch. Plus, I consulted Petunia _and _James about what odds I should give each team. Finally, since I just told you I talked to James about it, he clearly is okay with it. And we both know perfectly well that Hufflepuff could win this. They have an amazing team this year. In fact, the odds are in their favor."

Sirius' mouth dropped open.

"You did not just say that Hufflepuff has a good chance of beating us!"

"Yes, I did. But that doesn't mean I am betting against Gryffindor. I put five galleons on our house. Would you like to place a bet?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes and said, "Rumor has it, you've made a pretty intricate pool. What are some of the odds?"

Lily placed her Charms notebook atop a teetering pile of _Standard Book of Spells_, years one through seven, and pulled out her Quidditch odds notebook.

"Well, it's 3:1 that Hufflepuff makes the first goal. 4:1 that Hufflepuff scores more goals overall. 2:1 that Gryffindor gets the snitch. 2:1 on a Hufflepuff victory. Oh, and even money that Joey focuses the majority of his bludgers on James."

Sirius snatched the notebook out of Lily's hand and said, "You did _not _place bets on whether or not your ex boyfriend is going to try to take out your current boyfriend!"

Lily snatched her notebook back and said, "Actually I did. Now, I have a lot of work to do, so would you care to make a bet?"

Sirius pulled a handful of money out of his robe and said, "Seven galleons on Gryffindor to win. Three on James to get the snitch. And five on the Joey going after James thing."

With a raised eyebrow Lily said, "And I'm a bad girlfriend?"

"What? Hey, I'll buy James something nice with my winnings," Sirius said with a wide grin.

Lily shook her head and waved her friend off. She had three more days until her presentation to Rookwood and four until the Quidditch game. Not to mention only about six weeks until N.E.W.T.s. She was slowly realizing that she might need help with everything. Though it wasn't as if she was running the betting pool on her own.

"Lily, I got five more bets today," Bill said, entering the common room.

Lily grinned at the young redhead. When he had found out that she was organizing this, he had said he would help. It turned out he really had a head for numbers and had been running all around the castle collecting bets and adjusting the odds as new information surfaced. Really, all Lily had to do was record all the bets and place charms on the money to ensure that it wouldn't get stolen.

"You know Bill, you should consider continuing this bookie business next year with the Quidditch season, too," Lily said.

"I may just do that. I've always been pretty good with money and I've developed a liking for taking odds."

Lily shook her head and wondered whether or not she was creating a monster. She knew that Bill had a good head on his shoulders, though.

"What's this?" Lily said, taking a galleon with a slip of paper attached to it that said Charlie Weasley. "Why is your younger brother placing a bet on this game?"

"Oh," Bill said, turning slightly red. "I told him about this and he said he wanted to make a bet. He's absolutely obsessed with Quidditch. He's actually really good at it too. He's an amazing Chaser and a pretty good Keeper, too. He's not that great of a Beater, though. But of everything, he definitely has the most talent as a Seeker. I bet he could even give James a run for his money."

"And do you think your mom would be okay with him gambling?" Lily asked, concern in her voice.

Bill actually laughed and said, "Do you think she'd be okay with me helping you run a gambling ring?"

Lily looked down and said, "Well, I won't tell her if you won't!"

Bill looked as if the last thing he would ever want to do is tell his mother about this.

"So how is your youngest brother doing? Percy, right?" Lily said, changing the topic.

"He's doing well. Just turned eight months a few days ago. All of Mom's letters lately have been about how wonderful and smart he is. It's sad really, because I don't even know him. He was born soon after I left for Hogwarts and I only saw him during the winter holidays. I'm just glad that soon summer will be here and I'll get to spend a lot of time with him," Bill said, a proud yet sad smile on his face.

From the time that she spent with Bill, Lily had learned that he cared a lot for his brothers. He took his role as big brother seriously and he was always talking about how he couldn't wait until Charlie started at Hogwarts in a couple years. It was very sweet, and was one of the things the two had bonded over. Lily knew how hard it was to be separated from a sibling. And it sounded like Bill and Charlie were as close as Lily and Petunia.

"I'm looking forward to this summer, too. It will be sad to leave Hogwarts, but Petunia and I are going to live together. I'll have my sister back again," Lily said, unable to suppress the huge grin that overtook her face.

Bill nodded, looking down sadly.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's just . . . I'm going to miss you," Bill said, still not looking up.

Lily smiled and tussled Bill's hair. "Hey, you know I'll still visit. I'm not going to just leave my favorite redhead behind. We have to stick together, you know?"

Bill looked up and grinned at Lily.

"Thanks. Oh, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but feel free to ask another."

Bill rolled his eyes and said, "What classes would you suggest for my third year?"

"Isn't it a little early for you to be thinking about that?" Lily asked.

Bill shrugged and said, "Maybe. But I don't think it is really ever too early to think about the future. I was thinking I could study up on a couple of the subjects that I would be interested in."

Lily couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride. She had been worried that Sirius' bad habits would rub off on Bill, since they spent so much time together. But it appeared that Bill's good sense had stayed strong.

"Well, I'm taking Ancient Runes and I absolutely love that class. Divination is a bore. I've heard that Care of Magical Creatures is fun, but not exactly challenging. I think Arithmancy would be another good choice for you. Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. Those would be my suggestions to you."

"Thanks. I'll let you get back to your . . . stuff," Bill said, gesturing to the piles of paper around her.

She looked around and could have sworn that the piles had grown. Maybe they were mating and multiplying. Lily gave a loud sigh and threw herself back into her work.

* * *

"Who _are _all those people?" Peter asked as the Gryffindors sat down to breakfast Friday morning.

"Well, I know those two. That's Mr. Rookwood and Mr. Bode. They both work in the Department of Mysteries. If I get the job next year, I'll be working with them. I knew Rookwood was coming today to talk to me, but I didn't know Bode would be with him," Lily said, waving to the two men.

They both waved politely back and returned to their conversation with Dumbledore.

"And that man over there is Barty Crouch. He's the Head of Magical Law Enforcement. I have a meeting with him today," Amelia said, watching the very prim man with a weary eye.

"Wait? Barty Crouch? Isn't there a kid who goes here who has that name?" Sirius asked, looking up from his plate.

"Yeah. Bartemius Crouch, Jr. He's a fourth year in Ravenclaw," Amelia said, gesturing in the boy's general direction.

"And that's Madam Smethwyck. I worked with her last summer at St. Mungo's. It seems like today is some kind of career day," Alice said.

"Of course! And that fellow there is Moody. 'Mad Eye' Moody," James said, glancing at a frightening looking wizard, whose face was severely scarred. Lily also noticed the reason for his nickname when she spotted one of his eyes rolling around every which way in its socket.

"Who is he?" Lily whispered to James.

"He's an Auror. One of the head Aurors, to be exact. He's one of the best to ever live. Right after Professor Meadowes, of course," James added as Amelia looked at him.

"So he's here for you and Sirius and all the other Auror wannabes then. Is our whole group going meeting with people today then?" Lily asked suddenly.

"Not Peter. He doesn't need to meet with anyone. Go ahead Peter, tell them what you'll be doing after Hogwarts!" Sirius said brightly, clapping his friend on the back.

Peter suddenly turned very red and looked down at his food. The others all began pestering him, trying to get the secret out. His face turned even redder and he mumbled something very quietly.

"What? Didn't quite catch that!" Sirius said, grinning widely.

"I've been asked to join one of the English reserve Quidditch teams," he said, a little more clearly, but no less quietly.

The others all broke into immediate praise. They were congratulating Peter and hugging him and the poor boy was so red, he looked like he had been on the wrong end of a sunburn hex.

"It's really nothing. I mean, I'm not even on an actual team and it's just Quidditch," Peter said, trying to brush off all his praise.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, Peter. It is still so exciting. We're all proud of you," Lily said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The others nodded and Peter grinned at them. Sensing that he didn't want any more attention, Lily shifted the focus to Remus.

"So, what are your plans?" Lily asked him.

Remus looked at Lily with heartbreak in his eyes. She silently cursed herself as she realized what a stupid question that was. She silently mouthed an apology while he just shook his head to show he wasn't mad.

"I'm not really sure Lily. There aren't a whole lot of options for someone like me," Remus said, surprising most everyone in their group.

"Huh?" Alice said, looking up. "What do you mean?"

Lily noticed that Amelia didn't look surprised and realized that he must have finally told her. She smiled, realizing that that must be the reason that he was finally comfortable with dating her. They didn't have that secret between them anymore. However, he must not have told Alice, making her the only one of the group who didn't know.

Remus sighed and moved to whisper in Alice's ear. Her face went through a variety of expressions before he was through whispering and in the end she had a small smile on her face.

"You know, that explains a lot. And I understand why you didn't tell me, but I want you to know that it doesn't bother me. You're still Remus, and as long as you're you, I'll like you."

He grinned and hugged her. "Well, that's a huge weight off my shoulders. Now everyone knows."

The Gryffindors grinned at one another and began eating again, but it wasn't too long until they were interrupted.

"Messrs. Black and Potter, I would like to introduce you to Alastor Moody. He is head of the Auror training program and is having a meeting with all prospective Aurors today. You will be excused from your classes today," Professor Dumbledore said, walking up to the table with Moody and about half a dozen other students from other houses trailing after him.

Once that group had left, Dumbledore turned to Amelia, Alice, and Lily and said, "And I'm sure you ladies have noticed that the department heads of your prospective career paths are here. Miss Bones and Miss Johnson, if you could go join them now, that would be wonderful. There will be a few other students joining your groups. Miss Evans, Messrs. Rookwood and Bode are only here to see you and I believe they are talking to Professor Flitwick at the moment, so there is no rush."

Amelia and Alice stood and walked over to the wizard and witch waiting for each of them, and Lily began polishing off the last of her food. She thought that Dumbledore was about to leave, when he turned to look at Remus.

"Mr. Lupin, would you mind coming with me? I would like to speak to you about something," he said, with a kind smile on his face.

Remus paled slightly and looked at Lily and Peter. He knew he couldn't be in trouble for anything, because anything he could get in trouble for would have landed Sirius, James, and Peter in the Headmaster's company as well.

Lily and Peter both shrugged and motioned for him to go. After all, it wasn't exactly wise to say no to the Headmaster.

Remus nodded, eyes wide, and followed Dumbledore out of the hall.

"What do you think that was about?" Lily asked, looking at Peter.

"I have no idea."

* * *

"So he said that you and Sirius are most likely going to be accepted into the program?" Lily said, pulling out of a kiss.

James and Lily liked snogging, but they also liked talking to one another, so they tended to do both at the same time. They were currently in James' dorm room, while the others were down in the common room.

James pulled Lily back into a kiss before answering. "Yeah. When we told Remus, he said they must be really desperate for Aurors if they're taking us in."

Lily laughed and sat up, "I agree. So, did you find out what Dumbledore wanted to talk to him about?"

James sat up too, looking a little sad that the kissing seemed to be being put on hold.

"No. He wouldn't tell me. Said it was a secret and that I'd find out sooner or later. He said we all would," James said.

"Weird."

"I'll say," James said distractedly. He was watching Lily bite her lip. She always did that when she was thinking and he thought it was the sexiest thing in the world. It made him want to kiss her. So he did.

Lily giggled and ran her hands through James' hair. She rolled her eyes to herself as she realized that she was doing exactly what had always annoyed her about him.

"So what do you think it could be about?" Lily said, pulling out of the kiss once more.

James sighed and said, "We're really going to talk about Remus? You know, I always thought you liked him, and you wanting to talk about him rather than kiss me is going to give me a complex."

Lily laughed at his pout and gave him another kiss.

"James, don't you know me by now? I am a naturally nosy person. It's not a matter of it being about Remus, it's about there being a secret. But you are right, I did like Remus. He's just so dashing."

James frowned. Most of the time he could tell if Lily was messing with him, but she didn't seem to be joking now. He was about to ask her if she was serious when she broke out into a huge grin. For a moment he was almost left speechless. Every time he thought he had gotten used to how beautiful Lily was, she would do something that would leave him in awe of her again. And right now she was smiling brightly and her eyes were shining and he couldn't help but think that she had never looked more beautiful.

"I'm only kidding, sweetie! I mean, yeah, Remus is cute, but I think you are way cuter. Besides, I would never be interested in Amelia's man," Lily said, tussling James' hair.

James gave a little sigh of relief. It wasn't that he was a jealous person, he just didn't like the idea of Lily liking other guys.

"Now, Sirius on the other hand . . . " Lily said, grinning at James.

This time James knew she was joking and threw a pillow at her.

"What about me?" Sirius said, walking into the room.

"Geez, Padfoot, know how to knock? We could have been naked," James said, shaking his head at Sirius.

"We most certainly could not have been," Lily said with a scandalized look on her face.

Sirius just grinned and said, "I heard you talking. I figured if you two were doing anything that required nudity, you probably wouldn't have been talking. Especially about me . . . then again, I could see Lily wanting to talk about me. But you, James? That would be creepy."

Lily threw the pillow that James had thrown at her at Sirius.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not in love with you, Sirius?" Lily asked.

"Hey, you used to say the same thing about James, and now look at you," Sirius pointed out.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, go on thinking what you want. So, did you find out what Dumbledore talked to Remus about?"

Sirius' smile turned to a glare as he sat on his bed. "No! I can't believe he won't tell me. I mean, after all we've been through. All he will say is that we'll all find out eventually. Like that helps me any right now."

"So he's not even telling Amelia? Must be some big secret," Lily said, chewing on her lip again.

"No, I am not telling Amelia either. It is not my business to tell," Remus said, walking into the room.

Lily grinned sheepishly at Remus and gave him her most angelic pout. "Come on Remus, you know you want to tell me. It's me, Lily. Remember all our patrols together fifth and sixth year? We bonded over busting rule breakers. That must mean something."

Remus smiled at Lily and said, "You know your pout would work on me any other time, but this really isn't my secret to tell."

"Wait? What exactly went on during those patrols?" James said, sitting up a bit.

"We used to shag in the middle of the Great Hall while everyone was asleep, James," Remus said with a completely straight face.

Lily nearly burst out laughing as James' eyes went wide.

"_What?!?!_"

"He's kidding, honey!" Lily said, giggling. "Honestly, do you really think I would do that? I mean, people _eat _in the Great Hall."

This made James stutter even more and Lily rolled her eyes. "You have a Quidditch game tomorrow, love, and I have a lot of money riding on it. So you need to get your sleep."

Lily kissed the still stuttering James on the forehead and walked out of the room. She met Peter coming up the stairs and reminded him to get some sleep as well. She knew that Joey would be playing hard the next day and she wanted Peter in top condition so he could help keep James safe.

When she got to the common room, she saw that Alice and Amelia were still there, talking about how their career meetings had gone. She hadn't really gotten to talk to them yet about it.

"Lily! There you are! You've been gone for hours. Guess what Mr. Crouch told me?" Amelia said, grinning at her friend.

"What?" Lily asked, taking a seat next to them.

"He said they want to start me out in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. That's where Bill's dad works. Isn't that cool?"

Lily grinned and said, "That is cool. Is that where you wanted to work though?"

Amelia frowned a little and said, "I eventually want to be a part of the Council of Magical Law. That's why I've been so crazy about my History of Magic class. But I knew they wouldn't start me out there. It isn't an entry level division. I'll work my way up, though. That's where Dad works. Though he's vying for the Head Position once Crouch is promoted. You know he's planning to run for Minister? Not until the You-Know-Who problem is taken care of, though. The Ministry wants to keep the current guy in position until the war is over. It's just safer that way. Crouch has a lot of supporters, though. My dad doesn't like him."

"Really? Why doesn't he like him?" Lily asked, ignoring the fact that Amelia had just said that entire speech without even taking a breath. After seven years of living with Amelia, she had learned the girl could rant for days.

"Haven't you heard about the things he's been authorizing?" Amelia asked. When Lily shook her head, she said, "He's made it legal for Aurors to use the Unforgivables on Death Eaters they are going after. That's why so many died in that battle back in October. _Avada Kedavra_ was used. A year ago Aurors were only supposed to capture. Occasionally someone would die as a result of a particularly bad hex, but the Unforgivables were never used. Dad says that Crouch is almost as bad as the Death Eaters themselves in their extremism."

"Yeah, Sirius was telling us that it didn't seem like Moody liked these new rules very much. Moody kept stressing that fact that an Auror is meant to uphold the law, not break it. Sirius seemed to really respect him, though he said he was slightly nutters," Alice said with a grin.

"So your dad wants to take over so he can change the rules back to how they were before?" Lily asked Amelia.

"Yeah. But if Crouch gets the Minister position, he won't be able to. Dad says that it will be a bad thing for the Wizarding World if Crouch gets it. I've been told that two other people are being supported. One is Cornelius Fudge, he works in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes right now. And then the other one is Dumbledore. Of course I can't imagine Dumbledore ever leaving Hogwarts. Can you imagine someone else as Headmaster?"

Alice, Amelia, and Lily all got quiet as they pondered the idea. Dumbledore would make a wonderful Minister of Magic, but they couldn't even fathom Hogwarts without him there. Before he had become the Headmaster, he had taught their parents and even their grandparents.

"Oh, and I also heard that now that Professor Meadowes is heading back to being an Auror she may be getting some support. You know that my vote would be with her," Amelia said, grinning.

"Naturally," Lily said.

The three girls lapsed into silence and Lily began thinking about the fact that her years at Hogwarts were almost over. Soon she would be stepping out into the real world. Right now that world wasn't very safe and she was beginning to get nervous. She especially didn't like thinking about the fact that her boyfriend was going to become an Auror. She now knew how Alice and Amelia felt having people they loved as Aurors.

"Hey, how did your meeting go, Lily?" Alice asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"Oh!" she said, brightening up, "It went _so_ well. They loved my ideas. I decided to pitch them my idea about how our emotions are tied to the spells we cast. There are so many hexes out there that require a great feeling of hatred to power them, like _Avada Kedavra_ or _Crucio_, but there aren't really many that stem from positive emotions. The only really powerful one I could find in all my notes from Charms and DADA was the Patronus Charm. So, I proposed that we should try to develop charms that stem from these positive emotions, because they would be very powerful weapons against Voldemort."

Alice and Amelia looked at Lily with matching gazes of awe.

"That is the most brilliant thing I have ever heard," Alice said.

Amelia nodded her agreement, but couldn't seem to close her mouth.

Lily blushed and muttered her thanks before going on. "It's obviously not as simple as it sounds. They told me a little bit about what all goes into developing new charms and it sounds very complicated, but I can't wait to start."

Alice nodded and then began telling the two girls about her own meeting.

After another hour of talking they realized that it was getting pretty late. They had a Quidditch match to wake up for the next day and the last thing they wanted to be doing was falling asleep during it.

Lily went to bed with thoughts of Quidditch, James, and her future job in her mind. She was scared of going into the real world, but she figured as long as she had him and she was doing whatever she could to help fight the war, then she could handle it.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there's only one more Hogwarts chapter left, but I have bad news. I haven't written it yet. That means it _might_ not be up next Sunday. I'm going to try really, really hard, but I'm working every day and I spend time with my friends at night. Plus I'm in a new relationship so I spend a lot of time with him as well. I swear I will try my best to put aside some writing time though. You can look forward to the Quidditch match, graduation, more Petunia, and possibly even finding out what Remus is hiding now in the next chapter. I think I may save that last one for the following chapter though. Anyway, now that you've read . . . go ahead and review.


	35. Chapter 35: The End of an Era

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: I'm _so_ sorry this took so long. Though I'd just like to say that it wasn't entirely my fault. I've had it done for almost a week and a half now, but there were beta issues. So I ended up betaing this chapter myself. Don't mind all the mistakes. But, don't worry, **LauraKay** is still a super awesome beta! Anyway, thank you to all my patient reviewers.

**Urges**: Most people thought this was a so-so chapter, so don't feel bad. You'll find out about the latest Remus secret soon enough though. Hope you like this chapter better than the last one.

**Justine**: It's funny that you liked this chapter so much, because most other people didn't. And you didn't offend me with what you said before. Your opinion is your opinion and I'm not going to get mad about it.

**Rebecca Lynn**: I didn't forget the scene from the next chapter, I didn't have anything written to include. Oh, and Lily wasn't breaking the rules . . . there aren't any rules against gambling at Hogwarts, at least not in my story. As for the Joey/Lily thing, I resolved it for a reason. We haven't seen the last of Joey in this story. And you'll like this chapter because Severus and Petunia make an appearance. Though Severus is still a big jerkwad. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter better than the last one.

**Lion of Gryffindor**: We'll find out one of Remus' secrets soon, and his other secrets are due to be revealed in the near future as well. I hope you like how I wrote the Quidditch thing. I hate writing Quidditch, because I am just not good at it. And yeah, Rookwood is already a Death Eater. A lot of people still haven't recognized his name from the books, even though I have said several times that I don't make up characters. Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I hope it was at least worth it.

**Alicia**: Quidditch is your favorite part of the books, huh? Hopefully I do an okay job of it this chapter. And yes there will be a commentator for this match, and I'm sure you will approve who it is. And Petunia makes a pretty large appearance this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Darkangel546**: I'm glad you like Remus' comment. I thought it was pretty funny. Yeah, thinking about what is going to happen to all of the characters does make the story hard to read, and hard to write for me, but that's just how it goes with Marauder era stories.

**BeCkY6**: I'm glad you liked the chapters. As for breaking off my relationship, I gave it some thought, but decided to try to balance writing and seeing him. As you can tell from my infrequent updating, that isn't working so well. All well, I'll try my best to keep updating.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: Don't you just love it when I have people torment James. It is just so much fun. I bet you have a pretty accurate guess on what's up with Remus, but you'll just have to wait and see. Ha ha, yes, I will just have to find it in my heart to forgive you for only saying good things about my writing. It will be hard, but I'll manage. Sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter, hopefully it was worth it.

**Ruby Chubb**: How could you not be a L/J fan? That's insane! I'm glad I'm helping to change your mind though. I like putting in back story for people. It makes them more real. And thanks for being understanding about my not being able to update right away.

**Radioactivekitten**: Bill the bookie? Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Yeah, I think I'm going to allude to him having betting pools in this story and any others I write. Remus is pretty funny, huh? It's just so much fun to have people pick on James' insecurities. As for the Mom/Mum thing, I've thought about that a lot. At first I was going to put Mum, but it's just more natural for me to put Mom and it really isn't that big of a deal, and I don't want to start doing it now, since I haven't been doing it for the past 34 chapters. ;)

**Bernie**: Thanks for being understanding about the slow update. You'll get more Petunia in this chapter and you'll find out what Remus is up to very soon. Hope you like this chapter.

**Gertrude**: Hey, welcome to my story. I'm glad you think the story is amusing, though I don't know if it being worthy is a complement since SO much fanfic is crap, but I'll just take it as a compliment!

**Chprincess**: Ha ha, you _just_ realized I write long chapters. You're silly. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but hopefully the chapter will be worth the wait.

**Potterlvr1212**: Hey, welcome to my story. I can't put you on an update list, because I don't have one, but you can put me on your favorites list or add me to the author's alert lists so you can find out when I update.

**Solhottaght**: Welcome to my story. I'm glad you like it so much and think it coincides with Jo's story nicely. And I'm glad this is your favorite "early Hogwarts" story. That makes me pretty happy. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

**Rinnington**: You're really smart, you know that. I'm not telling you whether or not any of your theories are right, but I'll tell you that you're smart. You're a Southern Californian? Cool. I've lived in California all my life and I go to school in So Cal. And thanks for finding that quote for me. We'll just assume that one of them told Dumbledore about the cave at some point and then he reminded Sirius about it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Natalie**: Hey, I'm glad you finally decided to click on the story and I'm glad you like it. I could change the summary, but I'm too lazy. If people decide to read it then they can. If they don't, then they don't. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Gangtsagirl15**: Glad you liked the chapter and thought the betting was funny. And thanks for the congrats. I wish I had more time to write, but at least I'm happy. :) Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Athena Diagon Cat**: That's a good guess, but I'm not telling you if you're right. :)

**Krisalyn**: Hey, welcome back. You have some good theories. I should get Sirius a girlfriend, huh? Honestly, he's still a little hung up on Petunia. As for Frank and Alice being Aurors, I'll explain that one soon enough. Don't worry, I knew that already. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 35: The End of an Era

The Quidditch final was due to start in less than ten minutes and Lily felt like screaming. Prefects were running all over the place trying to organize everything and there were quite a few students who were attempting to place last minute bets with Lily. She was about ready to scream when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Excuse me, but where exactly is it that the guests sit?"

Lily couldn't believe her eyes as she turned around to see her sister smiling at her. She launched herself into the older girl's arms and gave her a huge hug. Then she kind of collapsed.

Petunia shook her head and said, "You really never change, do you? You work yourself into a state of exhaustion and then just run out of steam. Don't worry though, your big sis is here to handle things once again."

The older girl then proceeded to tell the Prefects where to go. At first they all stared at her, most wondering who in the world she was, but after a few seconds they realized that she meant business and she basically knew what she was doing. In a matter of moments guests were seated, the chest of Quidditch balls were on the field and all last minute gamblers had been frightened away.

"I love you _so_ much. You know that, right?" Lily said, pulling her sister into a tight hug once more.

"If you really love me, you'll get me a seat up in the top box. This is my first time at a Hogwarts' Quidditch game, after all."

Lily grabbed her sister's hand and lead her towards the desired destination. As Head Girl she already had a seat reserved in the box and since James would not be sitting in the Head Boy chair, Lily saw no reason that Petunia couldn't sit there.

"Well, well, Miss Evans, what a pleasant surprise," Professor Dumbledore greeted Petunia as she took a seat next to him.

The twinkle in his eye told Lily that Dumbledore really wasn't all that surprised to see her though.

"You invited her, didn't you Professor?" Lily asked, smiling at the old wizard.

"I may have mentioned that there was a Quidditch game this weekend and that she was more than welcome to attend," Dumbledore said with a small smile. He then turned to Petunia and said, "And if it isn't too much trouble, I would like to speak to you after the match."

Petunia's eyes went wide and she nodded. She couldn't fathom what the Professor wanted to talk to her about. However, she didn't have too much time to think about it as she saw the teams flying out into the sky.

"Who's commentating the match?" Petunia asked, leaning towards her sister.

"That would be me. Sorry I'm late, I needed to give James and Peter a last minute pep talk. Oh, hey Petunia," Sirius said, running into the booth and nodding to Petunia.

"Oh, this should be priceless. It doesn't matter to me who wins now, as long as Sirius is entertaining," Petunia said.

"Young Mr. Black is always entertaining, but I'm still hoping for a Gryffindor win. Of course, I'm supposed to be impartial, so you didn't hear that from me," Dumbledore said secretively to Lily and Petunia.

The two girls giggled to themselves and then quickly became absorbed in the match. Both teams really were superb and it was impossible to tell who had the edge. Lily was watching intently, noting down who made goals and where bludgers were going. She knew that on the other side of the field where the Gryffindors were seated, Bill was doing the same thing. However, about twenty minutes into the game, she abandoned her notes as she watched James intently.

Joey was not kidding around at all as he launched Bludger after Bludger at James. He was zooming all over the field to intercept Bludgers and send them James' way. Peter was doing the best he could to protect James, but he had to watch the Chasers as well.

"That's a really good strategy actually," Petunia said, cringing as yet another Bludger barely missed James. "I mean, James is so busy watching for Bludgers he doesn't have time to look for the Snitch and Peter is so busy keeping the Bludgers from hitting James, he really doesn't have time to aim them at Hufflepuff's Seeker."

Lily nodded, not really paying attention to what her sister was saying. She screamed as another flying ball of death went zooming by her boyfriend. This one was so close, it knocked James glasses from his face.

"And Potter loses his glasses. It will be nearly impossible for him to see the Snitch now. Really, I tried his glasses on once, and the boy is blind . . . " Sirius was saying when Professor McGonagall glared at him pointedly. "But, uh, yeah . . . it seems that Pettigrew has abandoned his job as a Beater to become a Seeker of his own. Look at him dive to catch those glasses. And yes, he has them and is returning them to Potter. What a pal!"

Just about everyone was watching the two boys as the glasses were returned and no one noticed the Hufflepuff Seeker speeding towards the ground in a nearly impossible dive.

Everyone in the crowd gasped in unison. Well, almost everyone. Lily looked at her sister and saw that she didn't look worried in the least.

At Lily's quizzical look she said, "She's faking. She hasn't seen the Snitch."

"How do you know?"

"Because it's right over there," Petunia said, pointing to a spot about forty feet behind where the Seeker was diving.

"What? I don't see anything," Lily said, squinting and trying to see through the glare of the sunshine.

"It's right there, plain as day," Petunia said, pointing once more.

"Franklin appears to have seen the Snitch and she is diving like there is no tomorrow. But why is Potter just sitting there? Does he know something the rest of us doesn't?"

"Yeah, he knows where the Snitch really is," Petunia said as James went flying towards the direction Petunia had been pointing out moments earlier.

"He's reaching . . . it looks like he's about to grab something . . . holy shit! Where did that come from?" Sirius said, flinching as McGonagall grabbed him by the ear and James got pelted by a Bludger.

After much apologizing for his cursing, Sirius was allowed to commentate once more. Lily had tears streaming down her face as she watched James, who appeared to be bleeding, but seemed okay otherwise.

"Stebbins launches a Bludger at Potter, causing him to miss the Snitch. But I think we all know that it's not just Quidditch that he's playing. He's still sore because Potter stole his girl . . ."

"Sirius!" Lily said, smacking him upside the head.

McGonagall looked quite pleased. Lily was sure that she had always wanted to do the same thing, but because she was a Professor she was not allowed.

"Anyway, back to the match. Potter, showing that it takes more than a silly Bludger to take down a true Gryffindor, is back on his broom and searching the sky once more. Pettigrew and Stebbins seemed to have developed a little rivalry of their own as they continue to launch Bludgers at one another. In fact they are so busy doing this, that Pettigrew doesn't see Smith flying towards the goal. Hufflepuff scores another ten points bringing the score to 120-50, Hufflepuff's favor."

Lily found her attention suddenly drawn to the score board. She hadn't even realized that Hufflepuff was winning by so much. She knew how great their Chasers were, after all, she had done the odds, but she hadn't realized they would be doing this well. Gryffindor's only hope was to get the Snitch. She focused all of her attention on James.

Suddenly Petunia got very tense next to Lily.

"What is it?" Lily whispered.

"The Snitch is right behind the Hufflepuff Seeker. All she'd have to do is turn around and she could grab it," Petunia said quietly, not wanting anyone to hear her.

Lily looked and sure enough she could see it, though only barely. She glanced at James and saw that he was looking intently in that direction as well. He must have seen it.

"He can't decide if he should go for it. On the one hand he might bring her attention to it and he could never get there before she grabbed it. On the other, she might just think he's gone mad and is attacking her. It's a dilemma for him," Petunia said, running a hand through her hair. She was clearly trying to think of a solution.

James began flying leisurely towards Peter, never taking his eyes off of the Snitch, which continued to dance behind the other Seeker. She was oblivious to it as she scanned the area below her. James halted for only a moment beside Peter and Lily could tell he was saying something.

Then, all at once there was a flurry of action. Peter launched a Bludger at the Seeker and she was forced to fly up to avoid it. James in the meantime was racing towards her at an insanely fast speed. He almost out flew the Bludger. And before anyone knew it, James was flying back towards the ground, Snitch in hand.

"And Potter gets the Snitch. Amazing! Brilliant! Pettigrew and Potter work an amazing double teamed play right there. Those are two of my best friends! I taught them everything they know! Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup!" Sirius was saying, dancing around the top box, avoiding McGonagall, who was trying to remove the _Sonorus_ Charm.

"Wow! You're boyfriend really _is_ a good Quidditch player. That was a bold move, but he pulled it off," Petunia said, pulling her sister into a hug.

She couldn't believe that she was calling James Lily's boyfriend. She had been the first to know about them, way back in October when they had gotten together, and still the shock hadn't really gone away.

She turned to tell her sister that, when she realized that both Lily and Sirius had already left the box. They had gone down to congratulate their house members.

"Miss Evans, I'm sure you will want to join the other Gryffindors in their celebration. You are welcome to stay the night and tomorrow morning we can have that discussion," Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you Professor," Petunia said.

She was glad that she would be able to stay the night at Hogwarts, which always felt welcoming, even when she didn't feel welcome anywhere else in the Wizarding World. However, she was beginning to feel very nervous about talking to Dumbledore. What could he have to tell her?

She decided to put it out of her mind as she went to greet her other friends and congratulate them on their win. She'd find out what Dumbledore was on about tomorrow.

* * *

Petunia was walking with James and Lily as they did their rounds later that night and she couldn't stop staring at how they interacted together. It was the most adorable thing she had ever seen. Every once in a while he would reach out and grab Lily's hand. It didn't even seem like he thought about it; he just kind of did it. When he did this Lily would reach over with her other hand and brush his hair out of his eyes. And what surprised Petunia more than anything was that it didn't come off as annoying or gross; it was just natural.

"You two are really cute together," Petunia said.

Lily blushed a little, but grinned as James put an arm around her waist. "We are two very attractive people, aren't we?"

Petunia rolled her eyes at James' comment and said, "Well, my sister is beautiful, but as for you, you're just lucky that Lily sees the inner beauty in people."

Lily laughed and said, "Inner beauty? James doesn't have any of that. I like him for his hot body."

"I can live with that," James said, shrugging and pulling Lily into a kiss.

Petunia smiled and rolled her eyes. She was about to tell them to get a room when a cold voice beat her to it.

"People don't want to see you snogging around every corner. Have some decency and find a closet."

He looked different than the last time she had seen him. It had been two years, so of course he would have changed. He was a couple inches taller and his hair was longer. She noticed he wasn't quite as skinny as he used to be. He looked as if he had been working out a little bit. But what made him look different than the way she would always remember him was that he was wearing a scowl on his face and his eyes looked cold. Petunia felt a pain in her chest as Severus looked at her that way.

Of course that was the way he had looked at her the last time he had seen her, when he left her crying on Dumbledore's floor. She shuddered as she remembered how she felt that day, but quickly pushed the feeling aside. After all, she had Vernon now and he would never hurt her like that.

"Hello Severus, how are you?" Petunia said, trying her best to keep the pain out of her voice.

He looked at her for a moment with a blank face, as if she was someone he had never seen before. That hurt more than a thousand years under the Crucio curse could hurt her.

"What are you doing here, mudblood?"

This warranted some snickers from the two boys standing behind him. Petunia hadn't noticed them before as they were standing in the shadows. Beside her, James reached for his wand, but Lily placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'd watch what you're saying, Snape," Lily said coldly. Part of her still wanted to save the boy that had once been her friend, but all thoughts of compassion flew from her mind when he insulted her sister like that. "You know, it's past curfew. You and those two brutes should be in your common room."

"We're on our way to the hospital wing to visit Rabastan. He came down with a mysterious illness caused by a stray hex earlier today, but I'm sure you have no idea about that," Severus said, glaring at James.

Lily looked at her boyfriend for a moment, but he just shrugged and said, "Rabastan isn't the most popular person in the school. Anyone could have hexed him."

Severus narrowed his eyes and said, "Regardless of who did it, he is in a serious condition and Professor Zabini gave myself and Rossier and Wilkes here permission to visit him. So if you would kindly move, we'll be on our way."

James looked like he wanted to attack Severus, but once again Lily calmed him by gently squeezing his shoulder. The three moved aside to let the Slytherins pass and then continued on their way.

"Well that was possibly the most awkward situation of my life," Petunia said after a few minutes.

James stopped for a moment and stared at her. "That was the first time you've seen him since you broke up, wasn't it?"

Petunia nodded and James drew in a sharp breath.

"What?"

"It's just . . . he didn't show any kind of emotion. He hasn't seen you in two years and he just treats you like that. He really is a prat."

Lily jabbed James in the side with her elbow as Petunia looked down at the ground.

"Hey, don't worry about it Petunia. You have Vernon now, right? Don't even worry about Severus," Lily said, placing a comforting arm around her sister.

Petunia nodded and blinked her eyes a couple times.

"I think I'm just going to head up to bed now. You two can finish your rounds without me."

James and Lily each gave her a hug goodnight, then watched her walk down the hall kicking a balled up roll of parchment in front of her.

* * *

It wasn't that Petunia was scared of Dumbledore. He was one of the kindest people she had ever met, so it was hard to be scared of him. He was very intimidating though. Petunia knew he didn't mean to be, but being the most powerful wizard alive tends to make one intimidating.

"Are you scared?" Lily asked as she walked Petunia to Dumbledore's office.

Petunia shook her head no and said, "Just slightly nervous. What could he possibly have to talk to me about?"

Lily chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head, before turning to Petunia with shining eyes, "I don't know, but you'll tell me as soon as he's done talking to you right? I mean, you're not going to like pull a Remus and keep it a secret from everyone, are you?"

"I'm not sure. If Dumbledore tells me to keep it a secret, then I will, but if not, then of course I'll tell you," Petunia said.

Lily sighed. She knew that was what Petunia was going to say, but she had still been hoping to hear something different. She was afraid that this would be another top secret thing. When she reached the statue in front of Dumbledore's office she gave the password and sent her nervous sister on her way.

"Try to convince him to let you tell me," she called after her sister. Even though she couldn't see Petunia, Lily knew that the older girl was rolling her eyes.

"Your sister is a curious one, isn't she?" Dumbledore said as Petunia entered his office.

Petunia grinned and nodded. "She's been that way since the day she was born. Mom had to put gates up everywhere when she was a baby, because Lily would explore everything. Mom called Lily her tiny terror."

"I imagine you were a very well behaved child though?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Petunia blushed and said, "Most of the time. The only real trouble I gave them was that I loved sneaking into Dad's workshop and playing on his brooms. That's actually how I discovered I could fly. When I was five years old I took one of his new models and found out I could hover around the backyard. From then on, it was nearly impossible to keep me away from the brooms."

"I could tell you had a certain love for flying based on your reaction to yesterday's Quidditch game. I don't think I have ever seen someone more enthralled."

Once again, Petunia blushed and smiled.

"But your ability to fly is actually what I called you here to talk about. Partly, anyway," Dumbledore said, settling himself back in his chair in a more serious manner.

Petunia looked at him quizzically, but didn't say a word. She hoped that he didn't want her to do anything that involved flying, as she hadn't done it in quite a long time.

"As I'm sure you are aware, a Squib who can fly is a very rare occurance. Squibs are supposed to be completely devoid of magic, and yet you possess that ability. I believe that if you had the proper tutelage and the proper equipment, you would be able to perform basic spells."

With wide eyes and her mouth hanging slightly open Petunia finally managed to find her voice.

"Are you saying, you want someone to teach me magic?"

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "No, I am not saying I want someone to teach you magic. I am saying that _I_ want to teach you magic. Well, not just me. I am afraid that my downfall has always been Potions. I'm adequate with a wand, but when it comes to the art of Potions I am a simpleton. That is why I have asked Professor Zabini to help you in that aspect. He was very excited at the prospect."

"When would we do this? I mean, you can't possibly be proposing I come to Hogwarts. I'm too old," Petunia said, still trying to wrap her mind around everything that she was being told.

"No, no, of course not. That would draw far too much attention to you. I am proposing that we meet in secret, a few times a week, and either I or Professor Zabini will work with you one on one."

Petunia nodded and took a deep breath. Dumbledore had just offered her everything she had ever wanted. She would learn to do magic. She would no longer be the outcast of her family. She would maybe even be accepted into the magical world.

But there was something in her that said she didn't want this. After all, wasn't the magic around her flat suffocating her? Wasn't she happy being a normal girl with a normal boyfriend and a normal life? Wasn't she terrified of the wizarding world and what it could do to her?

Wasn't she afraid that one day someone would attack her and she wouldn't be able to defend herself?

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" Petunia asked, voicing her thoughts. "You're worried about me. Everyone is. Everyone knows that I am a target and that I can't be watched all the time. I have to learn to protect myself."

Dumbledore looked at Petunia with sadness in his eyes and said, "It is true that the growing threat against you has solidified my decision to teach you magic, but it is an idea that I have had growing in my mind since the moment I met you. You are an extraordinary person Petunia, and I know that you can become an extraordinary witch."

Petunia took a deep breath and nodded.

"When do we start?"

* * *

Time has a mysterious way of speeding up whenever you want it to go slowly. Hogwarts was a huge part of Lily's life, and the time had come for her to leave it behind.

She couldn't believe how quickly everything had happened. N.E.W.T.s had come and gone. She was fairly sure she had done well on all of them. The weeks leading up to them had been pure, unadulterated hell. The seventh year Gryffindors had all banned together and studied like they had never studied before.

Even Sirius had taken things seriously. He knew that if he wanted to become an Auror, he would have to do very well on the tests. To everyone's surprise Peter had studied very hard as well. When James had asked him about it, Peter had told him that even if he did have a Quidditch contract lined up, he still wanted to have other options one day if he needed them.

Lily shook her head to clear out all memories of N.E.W.T.s. After all, she was finished with them and was just moments from graduating.

She looked out over the Quidditch pitch to see all her fellow students. She was up on stage, along with James. As Head Boy and Girl they had to give a speech. This was something that had driven them both crazy for the past few weeks. Rather than giving two separate speeches as many Head Boys and Girls of the past had done, they decided they wanted to give one together. However, writing with James had proved to be unpleasant.

They must have fought and made up about seventeen times in a period of ten days. But Lily knew it was worth it now that it was complete and they were about to share it with the rest of the school.

The key note speaker, Miranda Goshawk, was just finishing up, which meant it was almost time. Lily was beginning to get very nervous.

"Hey Lily, it looks like we made a good choice with Ms. Goshawk. Everyone seemed to love her speech," James whispered.

Lily nodded. It had been nearly impossible to get the famous author to agree to come and speak, but after much pestering from James and Lily, she had given in. The deciding factor was that they told her Dumbledore thought she was an excellent choice. There were very few wizards or witches who would turn down a request from Dumbledore.

Lily was prodded out of her thoughts by an elbow to the side. James was nudging her to let her know that it was their turn to speak.

The two of them walked to the front of the stage to screams of support. Lily could hear Sirius' voice above all others, and she was pretty sure he had done some sort of spell to ensure that. She grinned at him and Amelia, who was sitting a couple seats down. She scanned the crowd and found Remus who was sitting directly behind Alice. She continued to scan until she found Peter sitting towards the back. He gave her an encouraging thumbs up and she smiled. She put the Sonorus charm on herself and James and took a deep breath.

"Professors, friends, family, and fellow students, we would like to welcome you to our Hogwarts commencement ceremony of 1977," Lily began, pausing for her students to let out their cheers.

"Lily and I spent hours trying to think of exactly how to put our experience at Hogwarts into words. It was a long, painstaking process that was filled with many arguments. We would write a line and argue about it, erase a word and argue about it, spell something wrong and argue about it. Well, actually, that last thing was just Lily yelling at me."

Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes and said, "What James is trying to say is that it is impossible to take seven years of our lives and condense it into a three minute speech. I mean, how can one describe the joy of perfecting your first spell, the pain of failing the test you studied so hard for . . ."

"The exhilaration of watching your house with the Quidditch cup, or the fear you experience when you get caught breaking a rule and are sent to your Head of House?"

"There really are no words to describe these events, or the thousands of other events that go on at Hogwarts that have nothing to do with school. How can I put into words how it felt to realize that I had fallen in love?" Lily said, taking James' hand in her own.

James smiled at Lily and continued, "Or how it feels to realize that you have found the best friends you will ever have."

"There are no words to describe these things, which is why, rather than a long heartfelt speech, we thought we could just remind everyone of all these moments that made our Hogwarts experience what it was," Lily said, pulling a small pensieve out of her robes.

Over the past few days, Lily and James had been going around the school to all the different seventh year students and asking them to put a memory or two in the pensieve. They hadn't told them why; they had just told them to pick a very fond memory that they would want to share with other people.

Lily set the pensieve on the ground, then performed a spell that projected all the images large enough for everyone to see.

James and Lily took a seat and watched as memory after memory were shown. They saw each house win different Quidditch games, friends staying up late talking, and students celebrating the end of the school year. Lily laughed as she saw James' head inflating before her eyes. She knew that Sirius must have put that memory in. Her cheeks grew red as she saw her and James' first kiss. She couldn't believe he put that in there. She had approved all of the memories herself. He must have snuck it in after she had checked them. However, theirs wasn't the only kiss on display. Many students had included the memories of a special kiss. There were several memories that depicted people who tested a poorly made potion or were partnered with someone who didn't quite know a charm yet. There were different colored students, students with tails, and several students who were indistinguishable as humans.

By the end of the show, there were several people laughing hysterically, and just as many people crying.

"We hope that you all enjoyed our little show. Just so you know, it was my idea. Lily wanted to go with a boring speech," James said, standing back up and addressing the crowd.

Lily just shook her head and said, "Thank you everyone for sharing your memories with us. We may be leaving Hogwarts, but just know that our memories will always live on."

"See, that's the kind of cheesy stuff you would have had to listen to if she had her way," James said, before ducking out of the way as Lily tried to hit him.

"Yes, thank you Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. That was a beautiful display. If you wish, you may join your fellow students and we can begin passing out your certificates," Dumbledore said, stepping between the two students.

Lily blushed, realizing the display she had just put on in front of a large percentage of the wizarding community.

The rest of the ceremony went off fairly well, except for the fact that Sirius managed to bewitch McGonagall to announce his name as Sirius Black, King of the Sex Gods. Everyone was giggling hysterically, but Alice and Peter looked like they were about to fall out of their chairs they were laughing so hard. McGonagall turned extremely red and then threatened to make Sirius clean all the trophies in the trophy room without magic, even though he was technically no longer a student.

When Lily's name was called, she really couldn't believe it. This was it. She was going to be done with school. As she walked up on stage to get her certificate she looked out at the crowd and caught Petunia's eye. She could see that her eyes were glimmering with tears, which made Lily's own eyes water.

This was it. Once she crossed this stage she would be a certified witch, and she would be out of Hogwarts. She looked at her sister once more and realized that she would be living with her. The flower twins would be whole again.

She smiled and winked at her sister as she took her certificate. She was ready to start the rest of her life.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of Hogwarts. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I know this chapter was pretty short, but hopefully you all liked it anyway. I haven't even started the next chapter yet, so I don't know when it will be ready. I recently outlined all the big events that have to take place in the rest of this story, so hopefully that should make writing easier. In the next chapter you'll get a little of Petunia's tutoring session, Lily's psychological evaluation, and Lily and Vernon's first official meeting. I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	36. Chapter 36: Preparing for Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

As always special thanks to my beta: **LauraKay**

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this update as well. I really tried to be quicker, but it didn't quite work out. Anyway, I got a whole huge pile of reviews this time, so I'll just get right to them.

**Rebecca Lynn**: I'm glad you liked this chapter better than the last one. And I'm glad you thought the pensieve idea was creative. I was a little nervous about that. I hope you like this chapter. We get to see a lot more Petunia again.

**Urges**: I'm glad you liked the speech . . . I actually cried a little when I was writing it, mostly because I was thinking about how much I miss my high school. As for your technical question, what I do is bold it in my actual writing and then when I upload it, I click the little button that lets you edit it and I just copy and paste the story. As for the lines, there's a button in the editing option on that inserts it for you. I hope that didn't sound too confusing. Hopefully you know what I'm talking about. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: I'm glad you liked this chapter and that I could make you laugh so much. I just love Sirius. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait until next chapter to see Lily and Vernon meeting, because this chapter ran so long that I had to bump it. I'll try to make it extra good though so the wait is worth it. Hope you like this chapter though, even without the anticipated meeting.

**OofTheLivingDead**: Hee hee, Sirius' prank seems to have been a big hit. And I'm glad you liked James' and Lily's speech. And hopefully this was soonish enough of an update (and whoa that's a horrible sentence!)

**Ruby Chubb**: I think it's a unanimous decision that Sirius' prank was the best part of that chapter. I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you like this chapter, too.

**Aquariusbaby205**: You confused me for a minute there! I'll have to remember that you're you! They've done the video thing at my graduations in the past, too . . . that's where I got the idea from. I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter.

**Alicia**: I'm glad you liked the Quidditch match. I'm always nervous about that, so it's nice to hear that it's liked. I wish I had a pensieve, too . . . if only so I could remember things better. As for the 1977 graduation year, I don't know that for sure. But this entire story has been running off the presumed time line that Lily and the others were born in 1959. I've just always had it in my head that Lily would have Harry when she's 21 and she dies when she's 22. Plus the way I have the Weasley time line set up puts Bill starting Hogwarts in the 1976-1977 school year, which was this final school year. Hopefully that makes sense. I actually plan to put a time line of events up after I finish this story, just so people can have a reference.

**Lion of Gryffindor**: Your praise is almost too much . . . almost being the operative word! :) I'm glad that you don't mind the slow updates. It's not even that the muses aren't there, it's just that I don't have time to write. I've been blessed with a bit of time recently though, so we'll see how this next update goes. I'm looking forward to writing James' and Lily's wedding as well as some other weddings as well. Rookwood will be addressed at some point, I'm not sure when. And I'm glad you like James' and Lily's relationship. Since I got together with my boyfriend, they have begun to slightly resemble us, so hopefully that will work out okay. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**BeCkY6**: Now that's what I call a short, but sweet review! Thanks, hope you like this chapter.

**Natalie**: Honesty is great. I'm glad you liked the cheese. I hope you like this chapter . . . don't worry, it lacks cheese.

**LauraKay**: Hey beta buddy! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. You appear to have experienced all the emotions I wanted you to experience, so yay! One of Remus' secrets will be revealed this chapter, though I'm sure you were on to this one already. As for the Squibs seeing Dementors thing, I don't think they can. I think it's implied in OoTP that Mrs. Figg is lying when she said she could see them. However, I may or may not have Petunia be able to see them, because, as you'll see in this chapter especially, Petunia is no ordinary Squib!

**Radioactivekitten**: Sorry I made you wait for the last chapter, and this one for that matter. I'll try to be better with my updates, but I can't make any promises. Believe me, I seriously considered skipping the Quidditch match, as I've skipped just about every other one in the story so far, but I decided that I would have to write one sooner or later, so why not now. I'm glad you appreciated it. Agh, rabid monkeys! Those are actually kind of cool though! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Gangtsagirl15**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, this one has a lot of plot too, so hopefully you'll like it. As for how far I'm taking this story through to Lily's and James' deaths and a little bit beyond. So, I basically have four more years of their lives to write.

**Bernie**: I'm glad you didn't think it was too cheesy and I'm glad you liked the Vernon and Petunia mentions. They get skipped in this chapter, but they'll pop back up in the next.

**Dumb Brunette**: Wow, I feel kind of mean writing that name. Ah, Petunia's loathing of magic will be explained in the near future. I can't believe I'm within reach of the end of this story. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Rinnington**: Well, you just summarized the whole rest of the story in that little review! :) Seriously, I made a list of everything I have to include and just about all of that was on there. Nice work! Don't worry though, I'll throw you a few curve balls too, so it won't be completely predictable! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Iloveit**: You asked for more, and here is more!

**OutofAzkaban**: Welcome to my story, I'm glad you like it. I don't know how far you've gotten, but this will be here for whenever you get to this point. As for your comment made in chapter three, I am well aware that Lily's hair is red and her eyes are green, which is why in that exact chapter I say "She had dark red hair that seemed to attract everyone's attention. But even more brilliant than her hair were her eyes. She had the clearest emerald green eyes that a person would ever see." So I don't know where you read that I described her in any other way. Please point it out to me so that I may fix it. And the character was not Rabastan, because I had introduced him previously to chapter eleven. If you've read up to this point you've probably figured out by now that I was talking about Professor Meadowes. If you have no idea where she's from in Harry Potter, go back and read some of the Author's Notes! Well, you've only reviewed up to chapter eleven, so hopefully you'll make it here eventually. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Krisalyn**: Aw, don't give up on Severus . . . there's hope for him yet. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too.

And now . . . on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 36: Preparing for Battle

"It looks nice, doesn't it?" Lily said, grinning at her sister and James as she put up the last picture in her room.

"Give it ten minutes and it will look more like you actually live here . . . you know, after you've made it the pigsty we're all used to," Petunia said.

"I'm not that messy," Lily said, sticking out her lower lip in a world class pout.

James pulled her into a hug and said, "Yes you are, but it's okay, we love you and your messes."

Lily pushed him away, still grinning. She couldn't believe that she was officially moved in and out on her own. She had a flat with her sister, and it was all theirs. She couldn't be happier. Well, actually, there was one thing that was keeping her from being really happy.

"So when are you and Sirius leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," James said sadly, avoiding Lily's eyes.

She knew why he didn't want to look at her. Whenever Lily thought about the fact that she and James would be apart for four months while he was away for his Auror training, she nearly broke down.

It wasn't that Lily was one of those girls who had to be with her boyfriend all the time; it was just that for the past six months she _had _been with him all the time, so it would be a big adjustment for her to be away from him.

"But everyone is still planning to come over tonight, right? We're having the big send off?" Petunia asked, trying to change the subject slightly. She hated seeing her sister so sad.

"Yeah. Peter leaves for conditioning in a few days, and Remus said that he's going to be leaving for a few weeks tomorrow as well. Oh, I've been meaning to tell you both, he said he has some big announcement or something," James said, choking up a bit as he realized that his group of best friends was being separated.

"Announcement? What announcement?" Lily said, jerking her head up to look at James. Her eyes were shining with such curious intensity that James was almost afraid.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me. He said we'd all find out tonight."

"This is it!" Lily said, nearly jumping up and down in excitement. "He's finally going to let us in on the secret. I know it!"

Petunia and James just rolled their eyes and began walking out of the room.

"You know what Lily? You are utterly hopeless," Petunia said shaking her head as she left.

"What?" Lily asked, confused.

* * *

As Petunia sat in the dining room surrounded by her friends, she found herself getting excited about her upcoming magic lessons again. At first Petunia had wanted to jump right into them, but the more she thought about them, the more she wanted to put them off.

So she had. It had been almost two months since her meeting with Dumbledore and they had yet to set a date for her first lesson. More than anything Petunia was afraid that the lessons would be a waste of time and she would never be able to do any magic. Lily had been on her case to just start the lessons, but Petunia still wasn't sure.

However, now as she sat in a room with all of her friends who were now certified witches and wizards, she wanted more than ever before to be able to be one of them.

"Sirius, must you use magic to do _everything_? I mean, you could have just asked me to pass the potatoes," Lily said, ducking as Sirius levitated to bowl across the room.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Sirius replied, grinning.

"I guess there isn't any really. But, speaking of fun, you know what is fun? Announcements. Didn't you say that you had an announcement to make, Remus?" Lily said.

"Subtle Lily, very subtle," Petunia said, shaking her head at her sister's insatiable curiosity.

Remus looked up with a smile on his face. It was the first time Petunia had seen him smile since he had walked in the door. Most of the evening he had maintained a very serious expression.

"You know Lily, that's what I love about you. I've been sitting here trying to figure out how to bring up my announcement, when all I had to do was wait for your curiosity to get the best of you."

Lily shrugged, unembarrassed. "Well, go ahead and tell us then."

Remus cleared his throat and stood up. To Petunia's surprise, Frank stood up as well. Next to him, Alice looked at him strangely, obviously unaware that he was involved in whatever it was Remus was about to tell them.

"I'm pretty sure all of you know that I'm leaving tomorrow, but none of you know why. I can't tell you exactly what I will be doing, but I can tell you it has to do with The Order of the Phoenix."

Remus paused and looked around to see if that name meant anything to anyone. Judging the looks on everyone's faces, Petunia figured they were as clueless as she was.

"I'm not surprised that none of you have heard of it. After all, Dumbledore is a very secretive man," Remus said.

With that statement, recognition began to cross the other**s**' faces. Petunia, however, was still rather confused.

"He asked you to join? When?" James spoke up, looking at his friend in awe.

"Uh, hi. Anyone mind explaining what the Order of the Phoenix is to the Squib?" Petunia said.

"The Order of the Phoenix is what Dumbledore calls the group of witches and wizards who are working to fight Voldemort," Frank said.

"Wait a minute!" Alice said, standing up and looking Frank in the eye. "You're a part of this organization then? Since when? And how come you never told me?"

Frank sighed and said, "Since I graduated from Hogwarts, and I never told you because the Order is very secretive. We don't want anyone to know exactly who is a part of it."

"Well then why are you telling us about it now?" Peter spoke up suddenly.

Petunia nodded, thinking that was a very good question.

"Well, as I was saying before we got sidetracked," Remus said, getting everyone's attention once again, "I'm going to be leaving on a mission for the Order tomorrow. But first I am supposed to recruit all of you to join the team."

Silence engulfed the room upon this announcement. Petunia was particularly shocked. Dumbledore wanted her, a woman with no real magical ability, to join him in fighting Voldemort. What help could she really be?

Before Petunia could get too far into her thoughts, though, Sirius broke the silence.

"Wait just one minute. Why are _you _already a member? What makes you so special that you were asked to join before the rest of us?"

Remus grinned at his friend and said, "I knew you would be the one to point that out. Dumbledore told me about the Order the day that all of you were meeting with your future bosses. As a werewolf, I don't have many options when it comes to career paths. For all of you, working for the Order will be a volunteer thing. For me, it's my job."

Amelia turned to Remus and grabbed his hand, "This is a really dangerous job, isn't it?"

Remus bit his lip and said, "It's really no more dangerous that being an Auror."

"Hey!" Alice and Lily said in unison.

"Great job there, Remus. Like I really want Lily to start worrying about me again," James said.

"Tell me about it," Frank said under his breath.

"So, what exactly do we do in the Order?" Peter asked, bringing everyone back to the subject at hand.

"Whatever Dumbledore needs. We have weekly meetings and he assigns missions. Sometimes it's spy stuff, sometimes we might have to guard something or retrieve something that the other side wants. It really depends."

"It sounds like Auror stuff," James said.

"Well for you and Sirius, it will be. Most of the people in the Order are Aurors, and your training will come in handy for any missions he may send you on," Frank said.

As the conversation continued, Petunia was falling deeper and deeper into thought. She was wondering if maybe Remus wasn't meant to tell her about the Order and he had made a mistake. Then again, why would he have waited until they were all at her house to make the announcement then? She began wondering what help she could be if she was in fact meant to join the Order.

"Hey Petunia, are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Petunia said, shaking herself out of her thoughts to see that everyone was looking at her. "I was just wondering what Dumbledore had in mind for me to do."

Remus shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. But I know he specifically told me to make sure you were around when I made the announcement. He wants you in the Order."

Petunia's eyes went wide in shock. Not only was it not a mistake that she was told about the Order, but Dumbledore had made sure that she would be recruited. As everyone else continued questioning Remus and Frank about the Order, Petunia found herself wondering why Dumbledore thought she was so special.

* * *

"Does this outfit make me look sane?" Lily asked, standing in Petunia's bedroom doorway.

"Well, if a Muggle were to see you, they would probably think you were insane. But to anyone who is used to seeing wizarding robes, you look perfectly sane," Petunia answered, trying her best to hold in her smile.

Lily's psychological evaluation was that day and she was extremely nervous. She knew that she was a sane person and that she didn't have any sadistic tendencies or anything like that, but this was her dream job, and she was afraid of losing it for something stupid like being deemed insane.

More than anything, Lily wished that James could have been there for her. He always managed to calm her down when she was freaking out. Unfortunately, James had left for Auror boot camp three days ago. She already missed him like crazy, but had been keeping busy reading every book on Charms she had in her personal library. She figured if she failed the psychological evaluation, she could always try to convince them that her amazing Charm abilities were worth the risk.

"So what exactly do you think they're going to do for this evaluation of yours?" Petunia asked, while tidying up her room.

Lily looked at her sister for a moment, amazed that she could always manage to find something else to clean in her impeccably clean room. She shook herself out of her awe and shrugged her shoulders.

"I really have no idea. They'll probably make me take some kind of written test, some kind of physical test, and they might just have a shrink talk to me or something."

"Well, just don't mention the fact that you are the nosiest person alive, and how you'll stop at nothing to discover a secret if someone keeps it from you."

"I am not that bad, and if I did admit that then they might as well point me out the door, because I'd have to be insane to tell my employers that. I mean, The Department of Mysteries is all about secrets. I can't tell them that I hate people keeping secrets from me."

"Very true. Now I have a question for you. If you were an eighteen year old Squib about to get your first wand, would you wear this?" Petunia asked, holding up a light blue sun dress.

Lily stared at her sister for a moment in shock. Had she just said . . .

"Did you just say that you're getting a wand?"

Petunia finally unleashed the very large grin she had been hiding and nodded. She launched herself at her sister and trapped her in a bone-crushing hug while jumping up and down.

"Can you believe it? I received an owl from Dumbledore this morning. I'm supposed to floo to Hogwarts and he's going to have Ollivander bring a bunch of his wands with him. I can't actually go to the store, because Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know about my lessons, but I'm going to have a wand, Lily. My very own wand."

Lily grinned at Petunia as she continued to prattle on about her wand. Lily remembered the day that she realized she would be getting her very own wand and she smiled at the memory. That had been one of the happiest moments of her life and she was so glad that Petunia was finally getting to experience that moment for herself.

"Look at us Petunia. You're on your way to getting a degree in Psychology and you're learning magic. I'm going to be working at my dream job . . . "

"And you're dating your dream man," Petunia interrupted with a sly grin.

Lily blushed and then added, "But you're not exactly doing too bad in that category are you. You have the elusive Vernon Dursley. When am I going to get to meet this fellow anyway?"

"He's been away on business. I think he's getting back the day after tomorrow. I'll invite him over for dinner and you two can meet. Oh Lily, you're going to love him. I just know it."

"Well, if you love him, then I'm sure I will too," Lily said smiling at her sister.

She couldn't help but think that things were practically perfect for the flower twins right now.

* * *

Three hours later, as Lily sat in the Department of Mysteries taking a seemingly pointless test, she was beginning to think things were not perfect.

The test wasn't hard; it was just a bunch of questions about herself. But she could not figure out how it was going to help her supervisors determine whether or not she was fit to work there.

Lily could not understand why the Ministry wanted to know what her favorite color was (yellow), or what kind of animal she would be if given the chance (a cheetah), or what her favorite book was (Persuasion by Jane Austen).

But she just continued to answer the questions and when she was finished she handed her test to Rookwood. He looked it over briefly and Lily waited with bated breath. He glanced at her for a moment, his expression revealing nothing, before taking out his wand and tapping the paper.

"_Acclaro Sanitas_," the wizard muttered. He looked at the paper for a moment before handing it over to Lily with a smile. "Congratulations. This questionnaire reveals that you are sane enough to go on to the next test."

Lily took the paper and saw that it did in fact declare her as 95% sane. She figured that was a pretty good score. After all, who wasn't at least 5% insane?

Rookwood ushered her through a door at the back of the room. As soon as she had stepped through, the door shut with a bang and Lily found herself in total darkness.

"Well, this is just wonderful," Lily said, taking out her wand. "_Lumos_."

She swept her wand around the room, trying to discern any doors or passages that would take her out of there. She was turning very slowly in circles when she heard a scratching sound coming from the corner behind her. She whipped around, but saw nothing.

"Get a grip, Lily. They're trying to gauge whether or not you're insane. Hearing things isn't a good way to prove your sanity," Lily paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, talking to yourself probably doesn't look too good either."

Once again, Lily heard scratching behind her and she spun on her heel. And once again there was nothing there.

"Oh, enough of this . . . _Dilucesco_," Lily said, pointing her wand in the air and causing a large sun to appear overhead.

The moment she had done it, she wished she hadn't. In the light of the sun, she could see that she was surrounded by at least a dozen hooded figures.

_Death Eaters._

The sun disappeared as Lily saw the robed witches and wizards closing in on her. She fired off as many spells as she could, but due to the fact that she was severely outnumbered, she knew that she had no chance.

As the men and women in black closed in on her, she could only hope that this was a part of the test and that the Ministry had not been breached.

* * *

Petunia sat in Dumbledore's office trying very hard not to fidget, but finding that extremely difficult.

Mr. Ollivander was due to arrive any moment and Petunia was getting more and more nervous. She couldn't stop focusing on the very real possibility that none of the wands would work for her. Dumbledore was under the firm belief that Petunia had the magical ability to work a wand, but she wasn't so sure.

Petunia was just at the point where she thought her leg would detach itself from her body, it was shaking so much, when Mr. Ollivander appeared in Dumbledore's fireplace. To Petunia's shock, he was followed by no less than two dozen house elves carrying huge piles of wands.

Normally it took a witch or wizard several tries before he or she found the right wand, but Petunia felt a little intimidated by the number of wands in front of her.

"Ah, thank you for coming, Ernest. I know that you would rather do this in your shop with your full stock of wands, but you understand the need for secrecy, I'm sure," Dumbledore said, drawing a chair in the air for Mr. Ollivander to sit in.

"Of course, of course, Albus. I'm always eager to discover which wand chooses which witch or wizard, and this is a special situation indeed," Ollivander said. Then he turned his gaze to Petunia and said, "Ah, Miss Evans, I presume. You have a younger sister, Lily? Willow, 10 1/4 inches, swishy, good for charm work."

Petunia nodded in awe.

"Excuse me, sir, do you remember every wand you've ever sold?"

Ollivander nodded and said, "Give me a name, I'll tell you their wand."

"James Potter?"

"Mahogany, 11 inches, pliable, excellent for transfiguration."

"Sirius Black?"

"Holly, 12 inches, unicorn hair, I recall that his wand was also very partial towards transfiguration."

There was one more person that Petunia wished to question Ollivander about, but it was still painful for her to talk about him. However, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Severus Snape?"

Ollivander paused for a moment as a strange shadow passed over his face.

"Ah, young Mr. Snape. I remember his visit vividly. His was one of the more difficult visits I had ever had. I must have gone through every wand in the shop before his wand found him. It's the only one of it's kind I've ever made. I remember that it didn't have a special affinity towards any subject, and as I understand it, Mr. Snape is partial to the wandless art of Potions, correct?"

Petunia merely nodded, eager to hear what was so special about Severus' wand.

"Yes, Severus Snape. Oak, 11 ½ inches, with a core made up of a scale off a Dementor's hand."

The gasp caught in Petunia's throat as she stared at Ollivander in shock. She couldn't believe what he had just said. The magical core of Severus' wand was taken from one of the darkest creatures known to the wizarding world.

"But Mr. Ollivander, how did you obtain such a core, and what possessed you to make a wand with it?"

"It was one of my very first wands, my dear. I was young and impulsive. I wanted to expand the world of wands to include every kind of creature imaginable. However, my meeting with that Dementor nearly cost me my soul, and so I never attempted another wand like that again. I thought the wand would remain in my possession forever, until young Mr. Snape walked through my doors."

Petunia sat in awe, taking it all in. She wondered why Severus never mentioned his unique wand core, and what exactly it implied. What exactly was Severus' wand capable of?

She was brought out of her thoughts though as Ollivander pulled a tape measurerer out of his bag and began taking Petunia's measurements. After every inch of her body had been measured the slightly offbeat wizard began placing wand after wand in Petunia's hands.

After half an hour, Petunia was ready to give up. They had gone through every wand that Ollivander had brought and things were not looking good.

"Miss Evans, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Ollivander asked, taking a seat across from where Petunia had slumped to the ground.

"I don't see how it will do any good, but go ahead," Petunia said, feeling about ready to cry.

She had been so excited about getting a wand, but she should have known better. She was a Squib, and Squibs did not belong with wands.

"I understand that you have the ability to control brooms, is that correct?"

Petunia nodded.

"And you had a certain affinity towards potions as well?"

Once again, Petunia nodded, not sure where the strange wizard was going with this.

"Why do you want to do magic?"

Petunia was caught off guard by this question. There were so many reasons that she wanted to do magic, the strongest being that she wanted to be able to protect herself. But she knew that there was something deeper than that.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of being able to do magic. Even when my Mom told me that I would most likely never become a witch, I still read as many magic books as I could get my hands on. I wanted to absorb everything. I wanted to be able to make the world a better place. I think that's what magic does. I think it's a shame that we have to keep magic secret from the Muggles, because we could make so many people's lives better if we let them into our world. That's what magic does, or what it should do anyway."

Ollivander nodded, taking in what Petunia had said, and after a long pause, turned to Dumbledore and said, "Just one final thing may help me determine which wand would be best for Miss Evans. I have three in mind, but one in particular. I want to see if I'm correct in my assumption."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "How may I help?"

"Could I borrow the Sorting Hat for just a moment?"

For a moment, Dumbledore looked at Ollivander with a quizzical expression on his face, before understanding took its place.

"Of course, Ernest, of course. A brilliant idea, if I may say so."

Petunia was thoroughly confused, but soon realized that they wanted her to try the Sorting Hat on. Her heart caught in her chest as she realized that this was the closest to getting sorted that she would ever get to experience. She would finally find out which house she truly belonged in.

As the hat fell down over her eyes, she waited for the voice that everyone had told her about, and sure enough, there it was.

_Hmm, what have we here. We are not at a sorting ceremony, and you are far too old to be sorted. And what is this? Why, I believe you are the first non witch or wizard I have had the pleasure of meeting. But I certainly wouldn't call you non-magical. You have a lot of magic in you, Miss Evans. I see that you don't believe it, and it seems that part of you doesn't even want it to be there. You're afraid of the power you may be able to attain, but you're more afraid of not being able to protect yourself . . . and your sister. Ah, the younger Miss Evans. I remember her. She was the truest Gryffindor I have had the pleasure of meeting in a long time. But that's certainly not the house for you. I can sense bravery in here, but you're not the 'jump into the action' type. You would prefer to find out as much information as possible first before making any decisions. Yes, Miss Petunia Evans, you have always been correct in your assumptions. You are most certainly a . . . RAVENCLAW._

Petunia pulled the hat off her head and grinned at the two wizards in front of her. Ravenclaw, the hat had said she was a Ravenclaw. Just like her dad.

"It is just as I suspected. If you two would wait one moment, I will be back shortly," Ollivander said, disappearing into the fireplace.

Petunia waited much more patiently this time. She didn't know why, but she truly believed that Mr. Ollivander would be coming back with her wand. She would finally have a wand of her own.

A few minutes passed, and Ollivander returned to Dumbledore's office. He had a beautiful wand with him, which he delicately handed to Petunia.

As soon as the wand was in her hand, Petunia felt a warmth flow through her body. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped as a shower of orange sparks erupted from the wand.

Ollivander smiled, making him look even more creepy than usual. "I believe we have found a match."

"What kind of wand is this?" Petunia asked, still staring at it in wonder.

"That is one of the rarest wands I have ever made. It is Willow, like your sister's, 10 inches, and it has a very special core. There are only three other wands in existence with a similar core, and even each of those are unique."

Petunia waited patiently, knowing that the wand maker was enjoying leaving her in suspense.

"That wand has the hair of a witch at it's core."

"A witch? But . . . I don't understand."

"There are four wands in existence that have the hair of a human in them. Two with hairs from men, and two with hairs from women."

"Would they be anyone I have heard of?" Petunia asked.

"Oh yes, you have heard of them. That right there has the hair of Rowena Ravenclaw in it."

Petunia looked at Ollivander in shock. He couldn't possibly be telling the truth. Rowena Ravenclaw lived a thousand years before their time. And if the implications were what Petunia thought, there were three other wands out there with hairs from Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin.

"But, how could you have those hairs**?** They lived so long ago."

To answer, Ollivander picked up his bag and turned it so that Petunia could read the engraving: Ollivander's–Maker's of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"This shop has been in my family for more than two millennia. One of my ancestors realized that those four were possibly the greatest witches and wizards to ever live and thought it would be a great idea to make wands with them in the core. And finally, Miss Ravenclaw has found a home with you."

"But, you said you had three wands in mind for me. I assume you were thinking one of the founders' wands would work for me . . ."

"Yes, because you are not technically a witch, so maybe a wand _from _a witch or wizard would give you that extra boost that you needed."

"But then why did you say only three? Have one of the other founder's wands been sold already?"

A small smile appeared on Ollivander's face as he said, "Yes, I had the pleasure of selling that one myself. And today I have sold my second."

Petunia smiled.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "I hate to rush you Miss Evans, but I actually want to have a word with Mr. Ollivander in private. Would you mind terribly going down and meeting Professor McGonagall? She will summon the Knight Bus for you, or if you prefer, you may use her fireplace to floo home."

"That's no problem at all Professor. You have already done so much for me today."

Petunia prepared herself to leave and was just about to close the door behind her when a thought crossed her mind.

She poked her head back inside and said, "Mr. Ollivander, one more question, if I may . . . Albus Dumbledore?"

Both Ollivander and Dumbledore smiled widely.

"You most certainly are a Ravenclaw, Miss Evans. Albus Dumbledore, Holly, 14 3/4 inches, very springy, with a hair from the head of Godric Gryffindor."

* * *

Lily sat in the chair the men and women had tied her to as one wizard approached her. She tried her best to keep a defiant smirk on her face, when really she wanted to cry.

"Miss Evans, we meet at last. Many of my fellow Death Eaters have spoken very highly of you. I've been told you can hold your own in a battle."

"Why don't you untie these ropes and you'll see my dueling capabilities first hand," Lily spat out, trying to loosen her ropes without anyone seeing.

"Well it would be very hard to duel without your wand, wouldn't it?" the wizard said, holding Lily's wand out in front of him.

She hadn't even noticed when it had been taken from her. She suddenly felt a great dread wash over her as she realized this was probably it. She would never see her family and friends again. She would never be able to tell James how much she truly loved him.

The tears began welling up in her eyes, but she bit her lip and fought them back. She refused to let these monsters see her cry.

Her best hope of survival was to keep them talking. Maybe someone would realize that she was in trouble. She was fairly certain she was still in the Ministry, but there was really no way of knowing.

"So how did you manage to break into the Ministry?" Lily asked conversationally, trying to keep all hints of fear out of her voice.

"Oh, we have our ways. Not all Death Eaters wear masks. To think that we don't have our own spies would be absurd."

A spy. But that would mean that the people administering the test were in on it. And Rookwood was the one who had locked her in here. Could he possibly be a Death Eater?

"So, what exactly do you want from me? That's a lot of trouble to go through just to capture me. After all, I'm just a recently graduated Hogwarts student. I'm no one important," Lily said, though she could think of a reason or two that would explain why she was a target.

"You have powerful and mysterious friends, Miss Evans, that's all you need to know. Tell me, where is your sister right now?"

An instant dread washed through Lily as the implied threat hit home. What would he do to Petunia if she didn't cooperate? She realized that Petunia was at Hogwarts, and therefore very safe, but what would happen once she left?

"What do you want with Petunia? You know if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"Empty threats coming from the girl tied to the chair, but I can see where your heart truly lies. So I'll make a deal with you. Tell me what kind of projects you will be working on in the Department of Mysteries, and I will promise that neither you nor your sister will be harmed during this war."

Lily actually laughed as she said, "If you think I believe that, then you must think I'm dumber than you look in that awful mask. You'd kill me and Petunia as soon as you had a chance. Besides, I can't tell you anything . . . I don't know anything. Not that I would tell you if I did."

"Liar!" the wizard yelled, slamming his fist into the wall beside him. "I know you know what goes on down there, and you will tell me immediately."

Lily was beginning to understand exactly what was going on, and her wrists were beginning to hurt as well, so she tilted her head and stared straight at the wizard.

"I've figured it out, and I'd like it very much if you would untie me now."

"Figured what out, you silly little girl?"

"That this is one of the tests. I assume you wanted to test my loyalty as well as see how I would hold up in extreme circumstances. Don't worry, I would never divulge information to dirty Death Eaters no matter what they threatened. I know that telling them anything would just lead to more death and destruction."

Suddenly the lights in the room turned on and Lily could see who was standing in front of her: Broderick Bode.

"Mr. Bode, why, I'm surprised I didn't recognize your voice," Lily said, a smile crossing her face.

"Well, considering your circumstances, I'd say that's understandable," Bode said, while untying Lily. "You did a wonderful job, I might add. You kept your cool and you didn't for a moment let me believe that you were going to tell me anything. I believe Mr. Rookwood has something he'd like to tell you."

Lily turned and saw Rookwood looking at her with a kind of respect in his eyes.

"Miss Evans, I'd like to officially welcome you to the Ministry of Magic, working in the Department of Mysteries, Top Secret Charms Division," he said, holding his hand out for Lily to shake.

As Lily shook his hand and said her thank you's, she was lost in her thoughts. She had a job, a career even, and maybe she would be able to make a difference in the fight against Voldemort.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Sorry this update took a while. I think the next one should be faster. I started the next chapter, but there's not really anything that lends itself to a teaser. So instead I'll just tell you what I have planned. Lily meets a coworker that some of you may recognize, Lily will meet Vernon, and we'll get a look at an actual Order meeting.

I recently sat down and _really_ planned out the rest of this story. I have all the events listed in chronological order and then each group of events fit together into different chapters. If I end up following the plan, it looks like this story will be 53 chapters. So basically, I still have a whole lot of writing ahead of me. Oh, and just to give you guys an idea, two very sad things will be happening in chapters 39, 42. The secret you guys have been waiting for for a very long time will be in chapter 43. More sadness in 45 and the big huge twist, the event that this entire story has been based around will be in chapter 47.

So that's a rundown of what you have to look forward to. Hopefully I will be a better updater, but school is starting soon, so once again, I'm not making any promises.


	37. Chapter 37: Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Thanks as always to my beautiful beta **LauraKay**. Unfortunately, she will be taking a sabbatical from being my beta, so I am in need of a new one. Interested? See my notes at the end of the story for more info.

**A/N**: I'm SO sorry for the long wait. I've just been so swamped with getting used to being back at school again. And for a while there I was depressed about being away from my boyfriend and just didn't feel like writing, and then when I _did_ feel like writing I had writer's block. But then, this weekend my muse returned full force, and I basically wrote this whole chapter in two sittings. And it's a long one, so hopefully that makes up for it. Anyway, I will really, _really_ try to be better about updating. I think my muse is back and I'm feeling motivated to write, so we'll see. Keep your fingers crossed. Anyway, I got an insane number of reviews this time . . . I think I have more than 400 reviews total now, which is just insane to me, so I should probably get to responding to those so you can read this long awaited chapter.

**OofTheLivingDead**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. The reason Petunia couldn't go to Diagon Alley is because no one is supposed to know she is learning magic, because that will just put more of a target on her back. And she's going to be learning to do magic now. She's still not a witch, so she won't ever really be able to do any big spells, but she will be learning as much as she can. And I'm glad you were tricked, even if it was just for a little while. I wanted the readers to be as scared as Lily was. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Light of Earendir**: Hey, I don't recognize your name, so I think this is the first time you've reviewed. Though you seem to have been reading for a while, but still let me formally welcome you to my story. Cool name, by the way. I'm glad you liked the chapter and hopefully you like this one, too.

**BaZoRRo**: Hey! Welcome to my story. Glad to see that being in the Order brings new readers here. I'm glad that there is someone else out there who is obsessed with ages. Oh, and just so you know, I'm responding to all of your reviews in this, so sorry if it seems a little jumpy. Well, it really isn't that hard to make Sirius sound handsome, now is it? :) I'm glad you think the story seems real. I see you're a Sirius/Petunia fan. Hopefully you didn't get too mad at me when you got to the chapter where they broke up. And hopefully you could maybe begin to see her with Severus and understand why I think they are better for each other. I kind of tried to explain that, but I know it's hard to see poor Sirius get dumped. Oh and thanks for the heads up about putting Lestrange instead of Black back in chapter 12. I'll go look for that and change it at some point or another. Oh . . . you were so happy to see Sirius and Petunia together, I hope you weren't too upset when they broke up. And I see that you were . . . but hopefully you got over it. Yeah, Molly was the cameo that chapter. She was Molly Weasley. Though since then, Jo has told us that Molly's maiden name was Prewett, so I have to go back and change that, but she's still the cameo. I'm jawesome? That is so cool! Yay! You caught up! I'm glad you like Bill and how I write the characters. Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the story and hope you like this chapter.

**Lion of Gryffindor**: Sorry I nearly gave you a heart attack. That was the desired effect though! And I'm glad you liked the wand core thing. I'm fairly certain strange wand cores like that don't actually exist in Jo's books, but I wanted to do something different. As for Severus' wand core, I have no idea where that came from, but something told me that that was what's in his wand. And I really have no idea how that will come into play yet, but I'm sure it will reveal itself to me eventually. Thanks for saying my writing is inspiring, and I'm sure your writing doesn't suck! After all, you write very nice reviews! ;) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Musicsage92**: Yay for you signing up and posting your own stories! Hee hee! Anyway, as for Mrs. Figg seeing the Dementors, I'm pretty sure she didn't. Because when she tries to describe them Harry gets the idea that she's never seen one except for maybe in a book. However, she goes on to describe exactly how it _feels_ to be around one. So I think that Squibs can't see them, but they can feel them . . . just like Muggles. Anyway, I'm glad you're looking forward to all the stuff coming up. I'm looking forward to writing it!

**Gangtsagirl15**: Ha ha, sorry for the long wait on the last chapter, and on this one as well. I'm glad you liked Petunia getting her wand and sorry about getting rid of James. Don't worry though, he'll be back very soon. Hope you like this chapter.

**Draco's-Lil-Honey**: One of the best chapters? Thanks! The secret that is to be revealed in Chapter 43 has to do with our favorite werewolf, and that's all I'm saying! :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Misting Morning**: Hey! Welcome to my story! And never think that your review doesn't matter. Every review I get motivates me to keep writing. And nice use of the word hubris! I love that word! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: I'm glad you're excited about the many upcoming chapters. Part of me is glad I'll get to keep writing it for a while, but the other part is like . . . geez that's a lot of writing! Ha ha, and don't worry about the short review. I think all of your other trilogies more than make up for it! Oh, and _when_ exactly will I be seeing an update of your story, missy? Hee hee! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Radioactivekitten**: Ha ha, I think you like the cheese better than any of my other readers. Ha ha, yeah, Remus' Order secret wasn't the most surprising one ever and I figured that some people would have figured it out. But have you figured out his other secrets? :) As for testing Lily's sanity, they just want to make sure that she isn't going to betray the Ministry. And you know, they don't want completely insane people working on the Charms. Someone like that might blow the place up. As for the Dementor's scale, I don't know where that came from. I know Jo has never described them as having scale's, but I couldn't think of another way to describe a piece of a Dementor, so I went with the scale. I think I would be in Ravenclaw, too. That's why I put Petunia there. She's kind of based on me, though not exactly. She just has some of my traits . . . Lily does too. As for the hair cores, blame that on my insane imagination. It came to me and I just went with it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Rinnington**: I'm glad you liked the wand cores. And when I thought of founder wand cores I just _knew_ that Dumbledore had to have Gryffindor's. I mean it's too perfect. And I'm glad you liked the examination. Our Lily is very perceptive, isn't she . . . now if only she would listen to those observations! And you'll see just how badly Lily's meeting with Vernon goes in this chapter, finally.

**Angel of Slytherin**: I'm glad you liked Lily and James' graduation speech and the wand core thing. As for Rookwood and Bode being Death Eaters, Rookwood was one, Bode was not. He is the member of the ministry who is attacked by Death Eaters and then sent a plant of Devil's Snare when he is in St. Mungo's that kills him. So Bode is trustworthy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Rebecca Lynn**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, especially the wand stuff. And don't worry about James being gone, he'll be back before you know it! Hope you like this chapter.

**Chrissy8887779999**: Hey, welcome to my story! Don't know if you've made it here yet, but hope you kept reading and enjoying the story. Thanks for the review. Oh, wow, well maybe you haven't gotten this far since you said you would stop reading if she ended up with Severus. I guess I'll just wait and see.

**Alicia**: Ha ha, don't worry, I wouldn't get 95% on a sanity test either, maybe an insanity test . . . Anyway, why does everyone think Bode was a Death Eater, too? He was killed by Death Eaters in OoTP, so he definitely was not one of them. I'm glad you liked the wand stuff and thought it was creative and I hope you like this chapter.

**BeCkY6**: Snazzy? I like that word. And I know I didn't update sooner, but I will try VERY hard to update sooner next time. :) I hope this chapter at least proves worth the wait.

**OutofAzkaban**: Plowing right on through I see, hopefully you'll catch up soon. As for taking James, I think you would have to fight my other reviewer Becca for that privilege! I think it is so cool how people can feel so different about Severus. Some people love him, some people hate him, most people pity him. It's really cool. Anyway, I'm glad you are continuing to enjoy the story, and hopefully you'll make it up here soon. :)

**Pippin the hobbit-elf**: Well tell Hailey that I thank her for pointing you towards my story, and I'm glad you like it. I hope you didn't actually stay up all night reading it, but hope you do finish get a chance to catch up eventually. I'm glad you like it, and hope you like this chapter when you get to it.

**Krisalyn**: I'm glad you're excited for the future chapters. I am too. There are a few chapters that I'm especially looking forward to writing, though they will be sad. Anyway, I'm glad you liked that chapter and hope you like this one, too.

Wow, that was a lot of reviews. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 37: Meetings

Lily followed Rookwood down into the depths of the Ministry, feeling more excited with every step. Finally she was led into a room where there was one other person seated.

She was a woman, probably a few years older than Lily. She had beautiful long blond hair and luminous eyes. As Lily entered the room, she cocked her head to the side and studied the redhead for a moment before standing.

The woman was very tall; probably taller than Professor Dumbledore even. Lily was instantly intimidated, but the woman's face broke out in a bright smile and she held out her hand, which Lily accepted.

"Hello, I'm Tullia Lovegood, you must be the newest addition to our team. And by our, I mean mine, since I'm currently the only member of this department."

Lily smiled. This woman, while a little unnerving with her towering height and all-seeing eyes, was altogether a nice person.

"I'm Lily Evans. Seeing as I've never met you before, I assume you went to Beauxbatons Academy?"

Tullia smiled and said, "Does the accent give it away? Yes, I lived in France up until two years ago. I met my husband when he was researching a story for his magazine. We met, fell in love, and were married within a month. I was working for the French Ministry of Magic at the time, and they transferred me here."

Lily was impressed. The Ministry was usually very wary of hiring people from outside of Britain, especially for a job that required so much secrecy. Tullia had to have been an extraordinary witch in order to get through all the red tape.

"So, would you like to have a day or two to settle in, or would you like to get right to the fun stuff?" Tullia asked, her eyes shining brightly.

A wave of joy swept over Lily as she realized that the woman standing opposite her loved Charms as much as she did.

"I'm ready to jump on in. What are you working on right now?" Lily asked.

Both women began chatting animatedly about different theories they had on Charms and how they could go about making the ideas in their heads reality. Neither of them noticed when Rookwood left, nor did they notice the odd glint in his eyes.

* * *

"She's absolutely fabulous, Petunia!" Lily said, helping her sister set the table.

Petunia smiled at the hyperactive woman and sighed. For the past two days, Lily had spoken of nothing else except Tullia. In fact, Lily hadn't even mentioned James in the past forty-eight hours. In truth, she was a little worried about her younger sister. Petunia hadn't heard Lily ramble like this since she had learned about Joan of Arc back in grammar school.

She chuckled at the memory of Lily dressed in foil**-**covered cardboard, claiming that God had come to her while she slept saying that she was meant to save England from some impending war.

"Petunia? Petunia?! Are you even listening to me?" Lily said, waving a hand in front of her sister's face while tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Sorry Lily. I was just remembering something. This Tullia sounds like a wonderful woman. Hopefully we can meet sometime soon."

"Oh you should! You'll love her. Though, you may not like her husband so much," Lily said, hiding a smile.

"Oh, why's that?" Petunia said, distractedly, checking to make sure the two candles on the table were the same length.

"He's the editor of _The Quibbler_."

Petunia looked up at her sister with a look of disgust. "Oh you _must _be joking. She's actually married to someone who writes that trash?"

Lily gave her sister a disapproving look and said, "Come on Petunia. It's not that bad. And he must be extraordinarily creative to come up with that stuff."

"He passes it off as truth, Lily! I think a couple of issues ago he tried to claim that the Yorkshire Terrier was actually a dark creature bent on taking over the world."

Lily giggled and said, "Well they certainly could. Who doesn't love a Yorkie?"

Petunia just rolled her eyes and continued trying to straighten the table cloth. Lily watched her move it one way and then the other and then back again before she finally placed her hands firmly on the older girl's shoulders and pulled her away.

"It's straight, Petunia. Honestly, I don't think I've ever seen you so nervous."

Petunia shook her hands out in front of her and took a deep breath. "I know, I know. I don't mean to be, but it's just . . . I really like him Lily. And I really want you to like him and him to like you . . . and I'm just scared."

"You're babbling, Petunia. You better be careful, or people are going to start thinking you're me. And honestly . . . I can't imagine not liking someone you're so taken with. And come on . . . who wouldn't love me? I'm just so darn loveable!"

Laughing, Petunia threw a napkin at her sister and then immediately picked it back up, folding it and putting it back in its place.

"You're right Lily. Someone would have to be crazy not to love you."

Lily was about to say something else when she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Petunia turned an interesting shade of white before checking her reflection in the mirror and running to answer the door.

After giving Petunia and Vernon a couple minutes of privacy to greet one another, Lily made her entrance from the dining room.

For a moment she was surprised by the man standing in front of her. He wasn't exactly ugly, but he was certainly not the most attractive man in the world. He was rather on the larger side, which was unexpected, seeing that Petunia usually went for guys who were built like her. After all, Sirius and Severus had both been tall and very thin. This man was short and stocky. However, his face seemed friendly enough.

Lily smiled and walked up to him, pulling him into a hug. "It's so good to finally meet you, Vernon. Petunia has told me so much about you."

Vernon seemed a little taken aback by Lily's forwardness, but gained his composure quickly and said, "The pleasure is all mine. Petunia here never stops talking about her darling baby sister."

Petunia blushed but smiled, glad to see that so far the two seemed to be getting on okay.

"Vernon was just telling me about his trip. He's been in Germany for the past few days working on a merger of some kind. It all sounds very fascinating. Why don't you tell Lily about it, sweetie?" Petunia said, her eyes dancing merrily as she looked at Vernon.

"Do tell, Vernon. I'm always up for a good story," Lily said, grinning at the happiness evident on her sister's face.

* * *

Two hours later, the grin painted on Lily's face was no longer genuine. In fact, she didn't think she had ever had a more forced smile gracing her features.

Vernon had to be the most frightfully boring person Lily had ever met. He kept going on and on about drills and reports and so many other dull things that her head was beginning to ache from the pain of feigning interest.

If it was just that he was dull, she may have been able to stand him, but the fact was that he was also proving to be an extremely unpleasant individual. At first she had thought he was just joking around. But as the rude comments became more and more frequent she realized that he was very serious. For instance, at the moment he was going on about a boy who worked as his assistant in the office.

"I mean, this boy is completely incompetent. He can't even file a simple order form and he has no respect for his superiors. The other day I asked him to get me a cup of coffee and he said, 'In a minute.' 'In a minute,' can you believe that?"

Lily placed a look on her face that she hope looked like one of shock. Vernon continued his rant, so she assumed it was the expression he was looking for.

"So I gave him a lecture right then and there. I told him if he ever addressed me in such a manner again, he would be right out the door. Him and his little earring. And ever since then, he has only addressed me with 'Yes, sir' or 'No, sir'."

Lily shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she said, "What did you say about an earring?"

"Oh didn't I mention that before? The little fool actually has an earring. I mean, honestly. What kind of respectable lad walks around with a piece of jewelry in his ear like some woman?"

"Oh, I don't know. I think it looks rather dashing," Lily said offhandedly.

By the gasp Vernon let out one would have thought that Lily had just called Vernon's mother a horrible name or something equally offensive.

"You cannot be serious, Lily. I mean, it's just not . . . _normal_," Vernon said, a scandalized look on his face.

Lily let out a laugh and said, "Well, being normal isn't always a good thing, Vernon. A little abnormality never hurt anyone. I bet even you have something that makes you unusual."

Once again, Vernon looked scandalized. His face was beginning to take on an interesting shade of pink. Then, through what Lily could tell was a very forced smile, he said, "I, Miss Evans, am certainly not _abnormal _in any way, shape, or form. I pride myself on being as normal as they come."

Lily actually wanted to laugh, but was becoming exceedingly frustrated. Finally, she turned to her sister, who had remained silent during the entire exchange, and gave her a look. Vernon was looking at her in much the same manner.

"Well, um . . . well," Petunia said, torn between her boyfriend and her sister. Finally she turned to Lily and said, "A boy with an earring does look rather strange."

Lily felt like she had just been slapped in the face. Her sister was actually taking the big oaf's side. Didn't Petunia realize that by criticizing the abnormal he was criticizing the both of them? Lily was a Witch and Petunia was a Squib with magical abilities. Neither of them were by any means normal, and the man sitting opposite her seemed to detest anything that wasn't normal. Lily could not even imagine how he would react if he learned about magic.

Then suddenly a thought struck Lily which made her drop her fork. Was Petunia even planning on telling Vernon about the magical world? If the two of them were serious about each other, she would eventually have to tell him. After all, it was a part of who Petunia is.

Lily was brought back to the conversation at hand by Vernon's very loud laugh.

"See, Petunia here knows. And I bet there isn't anything abnormal about her either, is there dear?"

Petunia laughed a very fake laugh and said, "That's right. I'm as normal as they come."

The elder Evans sister avoided the younger's incredulous gaze. Lily could not believe the way her sister was acting. It was completely out of character and it was all because of this unattractive, uncaring, wholly unappealing man. Lily just could not figure it out. Why did her sister like him?

For the rest of the meal, Lily pretty much kept her mouth closed, letting Vernon go on complaining about many other things, including motorcyclists, rock music, and street performers. Much to Lily's dismay, Petunia just continued to listen and laugh at Vernon's distasteful jokes.

By the time Vernon finally left, Lily felt like she was going to vomit.

Petunia said goodbye to Vernon and closed the door, turning to face Lily. She took one look at her face and said, "You hate him?"

Lily sighed and said, "I don't know if I would use the word hate. I just don't see how you can like him."

"He's really not as bad as he seems. He just likes things a certain way is all. He's really very sweet once you get to know him more. Please, Lily, won't you try, for me?" Petunia asked, gazing pleadingly at her sister.

"Okay, okay," Lily said, unable to say no to her sister. "I'll try to get to know him more. But Petunia, are you sure he's even worth your time? I mean, how do you know he's not going to run away screaming when he finds out about our world?"

"Your world, Lily. It's your world, not mine. And I'll deal with that if it ever comes up."

Lily could feel tears stinging at her eyes when her sister referred to the magical world as not her own, but she was too tired to open up that conversation at the moment. Instead she just said, "If?"

Petunia shrugged and said, "Well, who says that I ever have to tell him?"

Before Lily could say anything else, Petunia excused herself, saying she was tired and Lily was left standing in the living room wondering why her sister seemed ready to turn her back on who she really was.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and Lily had several more opportunities to get to know Vernon. And as much as she tried, she just could not like him. She was glad to see that he was very nice to her sister. He always complimented her and looked at her in a way that Lily had rarely seen a man look at another woman. He looked at her the way that James looked at herself.

James. Lily sighed as she thought of him. It had been nearly a month since he had left for training, which meant that she had three more months until she would see him again. He was even going to miss her birthday, which was coming up in a few days' time. She felt tears stinging at her eyes and she shook her head, fighting them back.

She couldn't think about him. She had to just focus on the good things, like the fact that later that night she would be attending her first Order meeting. She hadn't been this scared and excited at the same time since her first day at Hogwarts.

At least this time she would have Petunia with her. As well as Alice and Amelia. And she was pretty sure Peter would be going to this meeting as well. She hadn't spoken to him yet, but she had heard he was back from Quidditch conditioning for a few days. Unfortunately, Remus would not be there as he was still away on his secret mission. And of course James, Sirius, and Frank were away at Auror training.

Lily was very much looking forward to seeing Alice and Amelia. She had seen them both individually a couple times during the summer, but they had all been so busy with their new jobs that they hadn't all been able to get together. Lily found that she had been missing the two girls who had been her roommates for the past seven years.

Of course, she loved living with her sister just as much . . . usually.

Petunia had been acting very strangely over the past few weeks. She had been going to her tutoring sessions and seemed to still be very excited about them. Lily had seen her practicing a couple of times and she seemed to be doing very well. With a wand of her own, she was really beginning to harness the magic within her and had been able to perform several simple charms. A few years ago this would have had Petunia jumping up and down in excitement, but instead she had seemed very reserved about all of it. In fact, sometimes Lily got the feeling that Petunia didn't want to be doing magic at all. And she kept trying to distance herself from the Wizarding World.

Like tonight.

"Lily, I don't know if I should go tonight," Petunia said, coming into Lily's room looking very pale.

"Don't be silly Petunia. Dumbledore wants you there."

"I know, but what about everyone else? They'll probably think that I don't belong because I'm a Squib."

Lily put down the report by Tullia that she had been reading and looked at Petunia and rolled her eyes. "Petunia, this is an organization that was put together with the sole purpose of fighting people who would think like that. They don't believe that Wizards or Witches are better than anyone else, and they would welcome anyone else who thinks that way as well."

Petunia sighed and said, "Yeah, I know that . . . but still."

"Petunia, do you _want _to go tonight? Because I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"I don't know . . . "

"Well, let me put it this way; do you want to do anything you can to help in the fight against Voldemort?"

"Of course, but . . . "

"No buts then. You want to do everything you can to help, and you being a part of the Order will help. End of discussion."

And with that, Lily ushered her still**-**confused sister out of her room and went back to reading over the report on weather**-**controlling Charms.

* * *

"Did you think there would be this many people here? I didn't think there would be this many people here," Petunia whispered to her sister, her voice noticeably shaking.

Lily gazed around with wide eyes and shook her head. She had imagined that the Order had only a handful of members, twenty, maybe thirty tops. But instead she was surrounded by at least sixty witches and wizards. And what was really scary was the fact that she knew that there were more away at Auror training.

She found Alice and Amelia in the crowd and immediately pulled Petunia towards them. Several of the faces in the crowd were familiar, most of them having graduated from Hogwarts over the past few years, but she really didn't know any of them that well.

Alice and Amelia both hugged the sisters and the four began talking about what had been going on in their lives recently.

"Oh, there's Edgar!" Amelia said suddenly, waving to her brother as he arrived. "Thank goodness there's someone we know here who will tell us exactly what to do. I wish Remus could have been here, but he's still not back."

Lily noted the twinge of tension in Amelia's voice and asked, "When was the last time you heard from him?"

"About a week ago. I knew that he wouldn't really be able to keep consistent contact with me, but I still get scared. And the full moon was a couple of nights ago. I know he's always really careful, but I'll feel better once I hear from him again."

Lily and Alice nodded sympathetically. It was hard for the two of them having their significant others away at Auror training, but at least they knew that James and Frank were safe.

"I'm just hoping that Dumbledore will have some news about him. I'm pretty sure that Remus and him are keeping in constant contact through some safer means than owls."

Lily nodded while scanning the crowd. She saw one other student from her year was at the meeting, looking just as nervous as Lily felt. However, she didn't see Peter anywhere.

"Hey, do either of you know if Peter is coming to this meeting? I heard he was back from conditioning."

"Yeah he is . . . and he's right here," Peter's voice came from behind Lily, nearly making her jump out of her skin.

"Peter! You little worm! Don't you ever do that again," Lily said, clutching at her chest.

He just grinned widely and gave her a hug, then turned to the other three girls and gave them hugs as well.

"It's good to see all of you. I just wish the guys could have been here," Peter said, "How are they doing by the way? I haven't heard from them."

"Yeah. Sirius and James have been super busy. I'm lucky to get an owl a week from James and I think he only finds the time to write to me because he knows I'd do a locator spell and come and kill him at training if he didn't," Lily said grinning. "They're both doing well though. In James' own words, 'Auror training is bloody fantastic.'"

"You have one crazy bloke on your hands, Lily. I have never known a single person who enjoyed Auror training. I'd say it's more like a trip to hell," Edgar said coming over to the group.

"Yeah, apparently James really likes the structure. He feels like he's really going to be prepared for a fight."

"Oh he will be, but I don't see how he can enjoy the hell of preparing for those fights. Anyway, I just came over to let you know that we'll be starting soon, so you may want to find some seats," Edgar said before going to find one himself.

After a few moments of settling down, Dumbledore stood, clearing his throat, and everyone went silent.

"Good evening, everyone. I'm hoping to keep this meeting as short as I can, but we do have a lot to go over, so bear with me. First of all, I am sad to inform you that, as many of you have probably already heard, the Randolphs and Bakers were killed this weekend."

A few gasps went through the room and several Witches were crying silently.

Edgar leaned over and whispered, "They were members of the Order. It's sad, but this has become almost a regular part of the meetings. It's getting ugly out there and our ranks are suffering."

Lily and Petunia shared a look that plainly said, _That's a great way to make us feel comfortable_.

After a few moments Dumbledore began speaking again. "We will be holding a memorial for them tomorrow evening, but I know that they would still want us to keep on fighting. They died for this cause and it is imperative that we maintain hope and continue to fight. On that note, I wish to introduce some of the new members who will be joining us. Most of them have recently graduated from Hogwarts and two of their classmates will also be joining our ranks once they are done with Auror Training in October. But for now let me introduce Miss Alice Johnson, Miss Amelia Bones, sister of our Edgar, Mr. Peter Pettigrew, Mr. Davey Gudgeon, and Misses Lily and Petunia Evans."

Lily was glad to see that Dumbledore didn't single Petunia out as not being a Hogwarts student, and from the sigh of relief that Petunia gave, Lily could tell she was glad as well.

The other members of the Order all smiled politely at the newcomers and then turned their attention back to Dumbledore.

The rest of the meeting went very much like Lily expected. Different members spoke on the progress of their assignments, much of the time giving very few details as no one was really supposed to know what the assignments were. She was surprised to hear that many of the members were observing people in their jobs who were suspected of being Death Eaters. She had never thought that there were so many potential Death Eaters out there, but apparently Voldemort's following was growing with every day.

"And as for our Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore said, making Amelia sit up with interest, "his mission is going very well. In fact, in our recent correspondence, he informed me that he should be coming back any day now, the mission successful."

Amelia gave out a whoop of joy, drawing many pairs of eyes in her direction.

Dumbledore actually chuckled as Amelia turned red. "I probably should have mentioned that in addition to being Edgar's sister, Amelia is also Remus' girlfriend."

Amelia kept her eyes focused on her hands, refusing to meet the Professor's gaze. Alice patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"And to avoid any future curiosity at a member's burst of enthusiasm, you should know that Miss Johnson is our Mr. Longbottom's girlfriend."

Alice shot Dumbledore a glare before proceeding to turn red and become very interested in the hem of her skirt.

"And now that I have thoroughly embarrassed two of our new members, I think it is time to end this meeting. We will be making our meetings more frequent due to the increased number of attacks that have been happening recently, so our next meeting will be within the next week. You will be informed of the date and time. Meeting adjourned. Oh, and if the new members could come up front, I need to give you your assignments."

Lily felt a tingle of anticipation rush through her as she thought about having an assignment. She wondered what it could possibly be.

She waited patiently while Dumbledore spoke to each new member in the office that was attached to the meeting hall they were in.

Lily had been surprised upon coming to the meeting. She had always assumed that the meetings would be held at Hogwarts, but it was instead held in an abandoned warehouse in London. Well from the outside it was an abandoned warehouse. Inside it was a beautifully decorated meeting hall, complete with several small meeting rooms as well as an impressive library.

Lily looked up as Petunia came out of Dumbledore's office, grinning widely and carrying an armful of parchments. Lily wondered what exactly her sister's assignment could be, but before she could ask, she was called in to talk to Dumbledore.

She walked into the office and closed the door behind her. She had had several meetings with Dumbledore as Head Girl, but she still always had a little bit of nervousness in her stomach whenever she had to talk to the powerful wizard. She doubted that she would ever stop seeing him as her Headmaster.

"Lily, I can't tell you how good it was to see you at the meeting tonight. Your skills will most certainly come in handy for the Order," Dumbledore said, while motioning Lily to take a seat.

"Thank you, sir. I can honestly tell you that I'm up for any assignment you see fit to give me."

Dumbledore smiled, "That is very good to hear Miss Evans, but you will not really be getting the kind of assignments others will be getting."

Lily looked at him, confused, and he continued.

"You see Miss Evans, you are already doing very important work for the fight against Voldemort in your actual job. All I ask of you is to devote as much time as possible to the development of new Charms that may help, and then as you determine that they are safe for use, I want you to teach the Aurors in the Order how to use them."

"But, Professor . . . " Lily started, shocked at what the Professor was asking her.

"I am aware that you are not allowed to reveal what you are working on Miss Evans, but we have reason to believe that there are people in the Ministry who are working for the other side. If they get a hold of these Charms and learn how to use them when we cannot, the results will be disastrous."

Lily nodded slowly. "I understand Professor, and I will do it . . . on one condition."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Lily, but motioned for him to continue.

"I want one on one time with each and every Auror I will be teaching the Charms to. If I have any bad feelings at all, I will not teach them. In fact, I want Petunia to have one on one time with them as well. I don't know anyone who can judge a person's character better than Petunia," Lily said, thinking that there was one exception to that rule, but love had a way of blinding people.

Dumbledore nodded and said, "I can respect that Lily. And I need not tell you that this is to remain a complete secret. You will not tell anyone at your job that you are doing this, nor anyone else in the Order. Even when you teach the Aurors, you are not to tell them where the Charms have come from. We will tell them that they are highly advanced Charms that have been around for ages, but are very hard to control, so they must be taught by a professional on a one on one basis. We will not be telling Petunia why she is meeting with the Aurors either, just that we want her honest opinion on them."

Lily nodded and started to ask a question, but Dumbledore cut her off.

"No, not even James, Lily. No one is to know that you are taking secrets from the Department of Mysteries. We cannot risk you getting caught."

Lily nodded, a determined glint in her eye. She knew this was highly dangerous, and she could end up in Azkaban if she got caught, but she had to do it. There were too many people's lives at stake.

As she left the room and saw her sister's grinning face, she became even more determined.

She would be breaking the law, but if it meant helping to keep Petunia safe, she would do it. She would do anything for Petunia.

* * *

"Come on Lily, I haven't seen Frank on my birthday for the past three years, because of Auror training. It's something you'll have to deal with," Alice said, shaking her head at her slightly depressed friend.

"I know, it's just . . . this is my first birthday since we've become a couple. It would be nice to spend it with him."

"What? We're not good enough company? Well, I see how it is!" Peter said, standing up and walking out of the room dramatically. A moment later he stuck his head back in the room and said, "Well, did it work? Did she smile?"

Lily laughed and motioned Peter back into the room. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'll stop sulking. I am very lucky to have three of my marvelous friends and my marvelous sister here on my birthday."

It wasn't much of a party, but Lily hadn't been in much of a celebrating mood, so she had just invited Amelia, Alice, and Peter over to hang out on her birthday. She had also invited Tullia, but she had declined, saying that her husband had asked her to go away with him for a few days to do some research for an article he was writing on some rare breed of Dark creature. Lily still hadn't been able to decide whether or not Tullia actually believed the things her husband wrote, or if she just humored him out of love.

Either way, she could tell that the two were very close. She hoped that her friends would be able to meet the Lovegoods soon.

Lily was just about to tell the others about something Tullia had said at work the other day when she was interrupted by a loud alarm blaring in the flat.

"What is that?" Amelia yelled, clapping her hands over her ears.

Fear was evident in Petunia's eyes as she said, "Those are the Apparition Alarms. Someone just tried to Apparate into the apartment."

Four wands were produced in a matter of moments. Petunia was itching to pull out her own, but no one except for Lily knew that she had one, and it was meant to stay that way. Also, it's not like she could really do anything with it, besides maybe float a feather over to tickle the intruder.

"Can someone do something about those blasted alarms?" Peter yelled, trying his best to block out the sound, while keeping his wand at the ready.

Lily flicked her wand in the air, and the alarms went silent.

"Thank you!" Peter said.

Suddenly all members of the group jumped as there was a knock at the door. Lily looked at the others as if asking if she should answer. It wasn't likely that the Death Eaters would knock, but she really never could be too careful.

"Who is it?" she asked cautiously, moving towards the door.

"It's me. Open up."

"Remus!" Amelia squealed, running past Lily and throwing the door open, revealing a very odd-looking Remus.

His robes were burnt and his hair was standing on end. But he was wearing a very big grin on his face.

"Quick, Remus, come in. There's someone trying to attack us," Amelia said, pulling Remus into the door.

"Oh, don't worry about that. That was just me."

"You? What were you doing trying to Apparate in when you know there are Charms preventing that in place? And why in the world do you look like that?" Lily asked, though she felt very relieved to learn that they were not in danger.

"Have you ever tried Apparating into a place that has anti-Apparation spells on it? Those things pack quite a punch. As for why I did it, it's your present Lily!"

Lily looked at him strangely, not understanding. But before she could ask, the front doors burst open once more and a string of Aurors came running into the flat, including James and Sirius.

"Where are they? Where are the slimy wankers who tried to hurt my Lily," James said, wand shaking in his hands. Then upon seeing Lily standing there in one piece, he launched himself at her. "Lily!"

Lily was in a state of shock as her boyfriend lifted her from the ground and spun her around.

"What's going on here?" A gruff voice said, "Where are the Death Eaters?"

"Sorry about that Alastor. I'm the one who set of the alarms. I was so excited to see Amelia again that I completely forgot that Lily and Petunia's place was protected by anti-Apparition Charms. It won't happen again."

The frightening looking man that Lily recognized as Alastor Moody, Auror extraordinaire and member of the Order, gave Remus a look that would send most people running for cover, but Remus just smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders.

"Very well. Men, women! Let's move out!" Moody said, motioning the Witches and Wizards out of the room.

Lily looked at James with tears in her eyes and said, "You have to leave already?"

James turned and looked at Moody, a pleading look in his eyes. Much to everyone's surprise, his face softened a bit and he said, "You have half an hour, Potter. If you aren't back in that amount of time, consider your chance of being an Auror about as likely as Black here actually making it to the sunrise training on time.

"Hey! I resent that comment," Sirius said, though he was grinning.

Moody narrowed his eyes and said, "I'm sure you do. Now move it Black, we don't got all day."

"Wait. I don't get to stay?" Sirius said, pouting slightly.

Moody growled, "Is it your girlfriend's birthday, Black?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, sir."

"Why does that not surprise me? Anyway, you have no reason to stay. Also, Potter here has proven adept at every task I have set before him and therefore has earned this short amount of time off. You, on the other hand, can seem to stop goofing off. Now MOVE!"

Sirius jumped and saluted, before waving to the others and following Moody out the door.

Once they had left, Lily jumped into James' arms again and proceeded to cover him with kisses.

"You're welcome, by the way," Remus said, grinning at the two of them.

Lily and James both turned to him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Explain please," Lily said.

"Well," Remus said, taking a seat and pulling a giggling Amelia into his lap. "As I was traveling back home, I realized that today was Lily's birthday. And seeing that there weren't exactly any shopping centers where I have been staying the past few weeks, I had been unable to acquire a birthday present for you. So I said to myself, 'self,' 'cause that's what I call myself, 'what can I do for dear sweet Lily on her very special day?'"

The others had all gathered around Remus, wondering what exactly had gotten into him. The man was positively glowing and he was thoroughly enjoying telling this story.

"And then I realized that James was probably still at Auror training and how horrible it must be for her not to be able to see him on her very special day, especially with this being her first birthday since the two of them had gotten together. Then I remembered that Dumbledore had mentioned that the trained Aurors would be at camp for this week going over certain tactics with the trainees. So if I could somehow get them to think that the beautiful Evans sisters were being attacked, they would send the Aurors out to their flat. And of course, as soon as James found out that it was Lily being attacked, which he no doubt would, he would insist on coming along. And so, that is why I attempted to Apparate into your flat. Of course, at the time, I didn't know I would nearly get burnt alive, but what's a good present if it doesn't involve some risk?"

The others all just stared at Remus in awe before bursting into laughter.

"So, what you're basically saying is that I'm Lily's gift from you?" James said through his laughter.

"Pretty much, yeah."

Once again, the group burst into laughter, until finally Amelia gained her ability to talk again and asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"What in the world has gotten into you, Remus? I've never seen you in such a good mood."

Remus smiled and said, "I was hoping you would be the one to ask. There are two reasons. The first is that my mission was a complete success and it should give our side a major advantage in this war. The second is that while I was away, I realized just how much I love you and I decided that, while I'm not quite ready for marriage, I would like to take the next step of living together, if that's alright with you of course."

Amelia looked at Remus for a moment before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Of course that's alright with me! Give me ten minutes and I'll have half of the closet and drawer space cleared out for you in my flat!"

The others all cheered. Lily had never seen her two friends so happy and was getting ready to congratulate them, when James grabbed her hand and lead her out of the living room into her bedroom.

Once they were alone, he proceeded to kiss her in a way that made her nearly fall over. She probably would have if it weren't for James supporting her.

"Sorry about pulling you away, but I just had to do that," James said, smiling widely at his girlfriend.

"James, you never have to apologize for kissing me. Especially not for kissing me like _that_," Lily said, a little breathless.

"I've missed you so much," James said, pulling Lily close again.

"I've missed you, too," Lily said, unable to keep the tears from falling down her face.

"I know it's hard, but the time will go by before we know it. I promise."

"Let's not talk about it. Please, just kiss me."

And he did. For the next twenty minutes, Lily laid in her love's arms, thinking that Remus had given her the best birthday present ever.

* * *

A/N: That was a pretty long chapter, huh? I think I did a pretty good job of making a lot happen. Most of the chapters will be like that from now on. Most will cover a period of a few months, jumping around from event to event. Oh, in case you were interested, Tullia is an Irish name and it means peaceful. I thought it was a fitting name for the mother of our dear Luna. I really like her a lot, and look forward to writing more of her, and her husband for that matter. They aren't really going to be a main part of the story, but as soon as I thought of Lily's job, I just _knew_ that Luna's mom would have worked there too. As for her being French, I don't know _where_ that came from, but Tullia does kind of sound French, doesn't it?

Anyway . . . beta stuff. As I said, I'm in need of a new beta. Basically, the requirements are to have pretty good grammar skills and a general knowledge of both Harry Potter canon and my canon. Sometimes I forget what I have written in the past and I'll write something that contradicts it, so I need to have someone to check that for me. The main grammar mistakes I make are forgetting question marks (ha ha, Laura has gotten really good at spotting those), forgetting to capitalize things that are capitalized in the HP books (i.e. Apparate, Squib, Witch, Wizard, Quidditch, etc. This is where a general HP knowledge comes in handy), and subject-verb agreement type stuff. I always mess that up. It's nothing major . . . I plan to be an English teacher, so I don't make horrible errors, just little stuff that gets overlooked in the passion of writing. Uh . . . a perk is that you get to see the chapter before anyone else. And usually I like to get the chapter back within 3 or 4 days of sending it to you, so you don't have to feel too rushed with it. So yeah, if anyone is interested you can put it in your review or just send me an email.

And finally, I'm well into the next chapter and expect it to be done within the next week or so. I don't want to give it all away, so I'll just tell you that you'll get to see James and Sirius' first Order meeting. And also, here's a little teaser to give you an idea of what else is going to happen. Until next time!

O

O

O

O

O

"Er . . . Lily, why is your boyfriend wearing a dress?"


	38. Chapter 38: Engagements

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A special thanks to everyone who volunteered to be my new beta, I now have four! This chapter was beta-ed by the wonderful **Lina**, so lots of thanks to her.

A/N: Look at how quickly I updated. :) I'm hoping to get back to my weekly updates, but it's never a guarantee. Anyway, I'll get right into the thank yous and then onto the story.

**Rebecca Lynn**: Yes, that is why James is in the chapter, because I love you. It has nothing to do with the plot of my story, it is all because of you. :) Ha ha! I'm glad you liked Remus in that chapter, I did too. Anyway, I know you will love this chapter, and I almost dread your squeal-filled review. :)

**Misting Morning**: Aw, I'm sorry about your friend's sister's boyfriend. He sounds like a jerk. And that sucks that her sister didn't stand up for her. I'm in an interracial relationship too, and I know firsthand how much prejudice you can encounter, but I don't know what I would do if I got it from my own family. Anyway, I'm glad the situation came off as realistic at least. I hope you like this chapter.

**Krisalyn**: Yeah, Petunia likes Vernon, but at the same time she has someone else in her heart still. You'll find out more on that this chapter. As for Peter, I do plan to let you all know when he turns traitor. The books have actually given us a pretty set time of when he crosses over and I have an event planned that will mark that. I'm planning on some sections to be in Peter's perspective, so we'll get inside his head. And as for liking him, I _want_ you to like him. I love my Peter. I think he's an awesome guy, which is how I think he was before he turned traitor and that's why it was such a huge betrayal. Remember, the Order knew there was a spy among them and they never suspected Peter, that shows that he had to have been very trustworthy. Sucks that I have to follow canon, 'cause I like Peter the way he is now.

**Draco's-Lil-Honey**: Thanks for the honest opinion on Dumbledore. I went back and forth with whether or not I wanted him to do that, but I don't think it was him intruding in as much as he was explaining why Amelia got all excited like that. And then I just couldn't see him passing up the opportunity to embarrass Alice as well. I don't know, maybe I read too much fanfic and now have an altered view of Dumbledore. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and hopefully the lovely headmaster will seem more in character.

**Radioactivekitten**: Sorry I made you procrastinate on your homework. I'm glad you liked the James and Lily moment. And them dealing with being apart is totally and completely taken from my own life, so hopefully it came off as genuine! Anyway, make sure to watch out for those yorkies next door, they could be plotting to take over the world. :) Hope you like this chapter.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: You compliment me too much. Seriously, my head is so huge right now! As for Remus' mission, would you kill me if I told you I wasn't entirely sure what it was? Ha ha! Seriously, I never really planned to elaborate on it, though I do have an idea of what it could have been, so I suppose I could put that in there at some time or another. Thanks again for beta-ing this chapter!

**Gangtsagirl15**: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. And once again thanks for offering to be my beta. You get to edit the next chapter. Yay! Hope you like this chapter.

**Rinnington**: If you thought the teaser was cruel before reading the chapter, you're going to think it was extra cruel once you've finished. You'll see what I mean. I'm glad you liked Tullia. I wasn't sure how she would go over with everyone, but I just knew that she worked with Lily. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Light of Earendir**: Ah, Ruby Chubb. See, I get confused when people go and change their pen names! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one too.

**Tornbetween**: Hey, welcome to my story! Thank you for the praise. I'm glad I was able to make you like a Marauder era fic. I actually have a few reviewers here who don't usually like those, but like mine, so that makes me feel good. I hope you continue reading the story and continue liking it. :)

**Lion of Gryffindor**: I'm glad you liked Lily's reaction to Vernon. There's a little bit of her feelings toward him in this chapter as well. As for James in a dress, well you'll find out what that's all about soon. Hope you like the chapter.

**Alicia**: Don't worry, I already know what's going to happen to Petunia's wand. Got it all planned out up here ::taps head::. Ah, thanks for catching that mistake. I'll go back and change it at some point, but it's a big pain to change a mistake once the chapter is already posted, so it may be a while. And that was a very Sirius-esque move that Remus pulled, huh? I'm sure Sirius was very proud. Hopefully I updated soon enough for you. :)

**BaZoRRo**: Well, when you leave lots of reviews, you get a big reply! :) Anyway, I'm glad you liked this chapter. Remus is pretty awesome when he's happy, huh? Wish I could keep him that way. Oh well. Hope you like this chapter.

**Bernie**: I'm glad you liked the last two chapters. As for your question, there is a little something to do with Severus in this chapter, and yes I will be addressing his switching of sides. That is a MAJOR plot point in this story, and it will be coming up very soon. So yay! Not-really-good-but-at-least-not-super-evil-Severus will make an appearance! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Angel of Ravenclaw**: Wait? Are you new to my story or did you used to be Angel of Slytherin? I'm confused. If you are new, well, welcome to my story! As for being my beta, that position is more than filled, but thanks for the offer. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

And on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 38: Engagements

"This is so frustrating!" Petunia cried, throwing her wand down on the ground.

Petunia had been going to her magic lessons for a little over three months and she felt like she hadn't improved in the slightest. Dumbledore continually told her that she was progressing at a surprising rate and that she must come to terms with the fact that she was not a Witch and so would not pick things up at the same rate that, for example, her sister would.

She knew this was true, but Petunia wasn't used to failing. She usually excelled at everything she put her mind to, so it was more than a little frustrating.

Dumbledore levitated Petunia's wand back to her and said, "Maybe we should take a break."

Petunia nodded, taking a lemon drop that Dumbledore offered to her.

"I just don't understand why I can't do such simple spells. I mean, this wand has to be pretty powerful and yet I can't control it. Maybe Mr. Ollivander made a mistake giving it to me."

Dumbledore shook his head and said, "The wand chooses the person it feels it is best suited for. That is your wand, and in time you will learn to control it. Give yourself time."

A sigh escaped Petunia's lips as she nodded. Part of her knew it would take time, but the other part of her wondered if it was even worth it. How exactly was knowing how to levitate a feather going to protect her against Death Eater attacks?

"Once you learn to control your wand for basic spells, we will begin on spells that will serve as protection for you. Nothing too advanced, just some basic shield Charms and maybe a few defensive Charms. Just enough that should give you sufficient time to get out of any dangerous situations."

_How_ . . . ? Petunia began thinking before a smile spread across her face.

"You know Professor, you could just ask me what I'm thinking instead of using your little mind reading trick. It's much more polite," Petunia said, grinning up at the man she had grown rather close to over the past few months.

Even when Petunia was at her very worst, he always seemed to believe that she could succeed. It made her feel good to have someone who had so much hope for her around.

Dumbledore just smiled, a brief look of embarrassment crossing his features. But rather than acknowledging what he had just done he said, "So did you find anything interesting in the latest reports?"

At this question, Petunia perked up a bit. Dumbledore was referring to her assignment for the Order, something that had served to increase her confidence in herself and help her realize that she really was an asset to the organization.

Several of the Order members were in charge of observing people they worked with who were suspected of working for Voldemort. They would keep detailed notes of what they saw and at each meeting, Dumbledore would collect these notes and give them to Petunia. Her background in psychology as well as the fact that she almost had a sixth sense for knowing what a person was thinking made her a perfect candidate for reading the reports over. There was also the fact that since she was rather distanced from the wizarding world, she didn't have many preconceived notions about the witches and wizards being spied on.

"There was one report that I found most intriguing. Marlene McKinnon has been watching Griffith Travers, and she's noticed some rather odd behavior. Most of it seems completely normal to the average person, but one thing in particular has me worried."

"And what is that?"

"His eyes. In her last report she said that she noticed his eyes sometimes looked different when he looked at certain people. So this time around I told her to pay attention to which people he looked at like that. She gave me a list and now that I've looked at it, I noticed something that set off an alarm in my mind. When he talks to any of the Muggleborns in the office, he squints at them, when he speaks to any of the Purebloods who openly denounce Voldemort, he stares them straight in the eye, almost defiantly. And when he speaks to any of the other Purebloods, he looks at them the way any normal person would look at anyone else."

"What do you think this means, Petunia?"

"Well, and this is a complete conjecture, I believe that he squints at Muggleborns, because he feels he is better than them. Squinting implies that he does not want to look at them, that by looking at them he will somehow tarnish his eyes. He looks Purebloods straight in the eye, because he knows that they are equals, however, he is internally challenging them, because they do not see him and themselves as superior to the Muggles and Muggleborns. As for the people he looks at as normal, they may be completely harmless, but they may also be potential Death Eaters, so should probably be watched," Petunia explained, handing over a list of names.

"Well, Petunia, this is quite impressive. Your observation skills really are coming in handy, and I may have to consider putting you on observation duty of an actual suspect."

Petunia's eyes went wide. She was honored that Dumbledore felt that she would be able to handle such a task, but at the same time she was rather frightened of spying on potential Death Eaters.

Seeing the look on Petunia's face, Dumbledore added, "Of course, we will wait until you have mastered some of the protective Charms before we put you in such a position. So, what do you say? Back to work?"

A look of relief spread across Petunia's features and she nodded in determination. She would learn how to protect herself with magic if it was the last thing she ever did.

* * *

Lily wondered if she had an important enough position in the Ministry to allow her diplomatic immunity. And if so, would that immunity cover torturing a Muggle. She knew that it, of course, wouldn't. But she had a feeling if she brought Vernon into her trial, the Wizengamot would commend her for her restraint.

It was yet another Saturday afternoon and she was once again forced to spend it with her sister and the ever-annoying Vernon Dursley.

Lily loved spending time with her sister, but lately she was the only person she had been able to spend any time with. All of her other friends were just too busy with work, and of course James was still away at Auror training.

She knew that he was supposed to come back sometime in October, and it was now mid October, but she didn't know the exact day he would return.

Vernon was just getting into yet another annoying rant when a knock at the door saved Lily from having to listen.

"I'll get it," she cried, jumping up from where she had been sitting on the floor, looking through some of Tullia's notes on a Charm they were working on.

Lily threw open the door without checking to see who it was and let out an ear-splitting scream. Petunia and Vernon were at her side almost instantly, but calmed down a bit once they saw that rather than being attacked, Lily was attacking the dark haired man at the door.

Vernon had a disapproving look on his face. "I assume that is your sister's boyfriend?"

Petunia nodded, a wide grin on her face. It had been nearly two and a half months since Lily had last seen her boyfriend on her birthday, and she had missed him like crazy.

Lily finally pulled herself off of James and turned around grinning. Even the annoying look on Vernon's face couldn't get her down. In fact, she decided that she should probably introduce the two.

"Sorry guys. James, this is Vernon Dursley, Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon this is James Potter, my boyfriend."

They shook hands, though Vernon still had an odd look on his face. Finally, Lily got frustrated and asked him what was wrong.

"Er . . . Lily, why is your boyfriend wearing a dress?"

Lily swung her head around and saw that James was, indeed, wearing his robes. And to a Muggle, wizarding robes looked remarkably like a dress. In all the excitement of seeing James, she hadn't even realized he was wearing them.

"Er . . ." Lily said, unable to think of any kind of excuse.

"It's not a dress. It's a flame-retardant coat. Didn't Lily tell you that I'm training to be a fire fighter? That's where I've been for the past few months."

Lily looked at James in shock. She didn't even know he knew what a fire-fighter was, let alone be able to come up with a believable lie involving them. Though she was glad he did, she really didn't want to have to use a memory charm on Vernon If he ever found out he'd probably die of the shock of having something 'abnormal' done to him.

. . . On second thought, maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

Though, by the look on Vernon's face, he didn't quite believe James and was probably already putting him on his list of things to complain about. Lily sighed. She didn't think she would ever be okay with Petunia being with this close-minded git.

Oh well, at least she wasn't marrying the guy.

* * *

"Oh! My! God! Petunia!" Lily shrieked, calling for her sister to join her in the living room.

Petunia ran in from the bathroom, still clad in only a towel after her shower. "What? What happened? Who's hurt?"

"No one's hurt. But . . . here I'll let Alice tell you," Lily said, hardly even able to form words, moving aside so that Petunia could talk to Alice in the fireplace.

Rather than saying anything Alice just held up her left hand and grinned.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Petunia said, sounding astoundingly like her younger sister. "Alice, you get your butt over here immediately so that I can give you a congratulate you properly."

Alice smiled once more, before her head popped out of view. A moment later, she was standing in front of the two girls, smiling more than Lily had ever seen her smile before.

Both girls grabbed Alice's hand and examined the ring approvingly.

"When did he ask?"

"Did he get down on one knee?"

"Did you cry?"

"Did he cry?"

"Was it completely and totally romantic?"

Lily and Petunia fired questions at Alice so fast the girl thought her head was going to spin out of control.

Laughing, she said, "Okay, okay. Calm down and I'll tell you the whole story."

The two sisters complied and led Alice over to the couch so she could be more comfortable as she recounted the story.

"He had just come back from Auror training. I was in the kitchen making dinner. You guys know that I've been living at his place ever since Remus moved into the flat Amelia and I had been sharing. They wanted me to stay, but I told them that they wouldn't be properly living together unless they were living alone together. Besides, I was pretty sure Frank was going to ask me to move in with him once he returned from Auror training."

"And he did! Along with asking you to be his wife!" Lily squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

A faraway look came into Alice's eyes before she shook herself back to reality.

"Sorry. I just realized that I'm going to be Frank's wife," she giggled before continuing her story. "Anyway, so he comes in and he pulls me into one of the tightest hugs ever. He tells me how much he has missed me and how glad he is that he'll never have to leave me for so long ever again, since this was his last year of Auror training. Then he goes on to say that he realized that he hates every moment that we're apart and that he never wants to be apart from me again. Then he got down on one knee, and by this time I was crying, and he says that he wants to spend the rest of his life with me, and he asked me to marry him. And I obviously said yes. That was a few hours ago. I flooed Amelia and told her and Remus, and then I flooed you guys.

Lily and Petunia both sat there staring at Alice in awe. One of their friends was getting married. She was actually getting married. She would be someone's wife. She would have a husband. And in a few years, she may even have a child. It was just so surreal.

"Well, we are both so happy for you!" Petunia said, pulling the girl into a hug.

"Have you decided on a date?" Lily asked.

"Lily! Come on, they've been engaged for three hours. Give the girl a break," Petunia said, laughing at her sister.

"Well, actually, we have," Alice interjected. "I know it's fast, but we set a date right then and there. It's going to be on Saturday, December 17."

"Wow. That's really soon," Petunia said.

"I know, but we're just going to have a small ceremony. And actually, I kind of wanted to run something by you, Lily. We're only having one attendant each, and you know it was really hard for me to pick between you and Amelia, but Amelia and I have always been a little bit closer, and since neither of us could really break into the best friend role that Petunia here has held for years, so you won't be upset that I asked Amelia and not you, right?" Alice said very quickly in one breath while looking at the floor.

Lily laughed and said, "Of course I don't mind. That just means I get to enjoy all the pre-wedding festivities without actually having to plan any of them!"

Alice smiled, looking very relieved and then turned to Petunia. Once again, she looked a little nervous as she said, "And Petunia, I know that your boyfriend is a Muggle, but we're going to have a Wizarding ceremony, since neither of us really have any Muggle friends or relatives. Is it okay that you won't be able to bring him?"

Petunia nodded and said, "That's fine. He probably wouldn't like going to a wedding where he didn't really know anyone anyway. Not to mention the fact that even if you had a Muggle wedding, there would still be Wizards showing up in robes and he would think they were dresses."

At this, Lily started cracking up, and Alice looked confused. When Petunia gave an account of James and Vernon's meeting, Alice began laughing as well.

"He must have been pretty confused."

"No, he just thought James was some sort of freak," Lily said, with just a touch of bitterness in her voice.

Alice seemed to sense the underlying tension growing in the room and decided that then would be a good time for her to make her retreat. She gave both girls one last hug, they each took one last look at the ring, and then she left the two sisters to stare at each other in awkward silence.

* * *

Word of Alice and Frank's engagement spread, and when Lily and Petunia arrived at the Order meeting later that week, everyone was gathered around the happy couple, offering their congratulations.

Lily could see that Marlene McKinnon was practically tearing Alice's hand off her arm as she swung it this way and that showing everyone the ring. Lily just shook her head and grinned.

Marlene was one of the more rambunctious members of the Order. She was four or five years older than Lily and the others and could always be counted on to break any tension during the meetings with some loud comment or another. She and Alice had become especially close over the past couple of months, and Lily was not the least bit surprised that the elder woman seemed almost more excited than Alice about the engagement.

"I've been telling Frankie for ages that he had to ask this girl to marry him, but he kept saying that he wanted to wait until she was done with school. Now I could not understand that one bit. After all, Marty and I got engaged in our fifth year at Hogwarts and were married three weeks after graduation. Now it's five years later and we have three munchkins at home. It would only be two, but my twins decided they would rather be two than one," Marlene said, though no one was really listening.

Marlene had a tendency to talk for the sake of talking, and everyone loved her for it, but after a while, people just learned to tune her out.

"So Frank, when are you and Alice planning on having kids?" Marlene asked, as Frank walked over to rescue his fiancee.

Frank paled a bit and said, "We aren't planning on having kids for at least a couple of years Marlene. We're both still rather young."

"Pish posh, I had Richie and Willy when I was just 18 years old, and that's how old Alice is. She'd have her first when she was 19. Just, I have to warn you, don't have twins your first time around. It's hell. And then, twins in general tend to be little terrors."

"Hey!" Fabian Prewett spoke up, "I resent that comment. And if my brother hadn't have just gone to the loo, he would resent it, too."

"What would I resent?" Gideon Prewett asked, taking a seat next to his brother.

"Marly here is trying to say that twins are terrors. And I have to disagree; we were never terrors," Fabian said, with an adorable pout on his face.

"Well brother, we were pretty much a handful. And look at Molly, her twins aren't even born yet and they're already causing her problems."

Lily smiled at the two. She took an almost instant liking to them, because they reminded her so much of Bill Weasley, who was their nephew. The Molly they were referring to was their sister, Bill's mother, who was pregnant with twins.

"You talked to our Molly-wolly?" Fabian asked with concern on his face. "How's she doing?"

"Okay. She just said that these two little terrors inside her are kicking and punching up a storm. They're way more active than Bill, Charlie, or Percy were."

"Sounds like we got a couple of Beaters to follow in their dear Uncles' footsteps. No one can beat Prewett twins!"

Gideon grinned and said, "Well, they'll technically be Weasley twins. But it's all the same isn't it? They're basically guaranteed to be redheads!"

Lily grinned at the two. They both had red hair very much like their nephew. Apparently, everyone in the Weasley and Prewett family had red hair. When Molly and her husband, who Lily believed was name Arthur, had started dating, the twins had done a full family tree search to make sure the families weren't related. At least that's what they said.

"What are you grinning at, Beautiful," a voice behind Lily said.

Lily turned and planted a kiss on James before saying, "I was grinning at those two devilishly handsome men over there. Jealous?"

"Of those two? Never. I know you like them tall, dark, and handsome," James said, running a hand through his hair.

It still amazed Lily that a gesture that used to annoy her to no end was now the most adorable thing in the world to her.

After giving James a kiss she turned to the twins and said, "Hey Gideon, Fabian, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, James."

Both men stood up to shake James' hand.

"So this is the boy who has captured young Lily's heart?" Fabian said, studying James. After a few moments he turned back to Lily and said, "Come on now Lily. You turned me down to stay with this guy? Look at him, I'm twice the man he is."

Lily giggled and James frowned slightly. Fabian had taken to flirting with her at just about every meeting. The first time he had been serious, but after she told him she had a boyfriend, he had just continued to do it for fun. However, James did have his slightly jealous side.

She placed a hand on his arm and said, "He's kidding sweetie. And once you get to know him you'll learn to understand when he's joking . . . Meaning, you'll learn that nothing that comes out of his mouth is serious."

"Who's talking about me?" Sirius said, walking up to the group.

Lily groaned and said, "Sirius, what did I tell you about making stupid puns on your name?"

Sirius grinned and said, "I actually wasn't. You said that nothing that comes out of his mouth is serious, and I assumed you were talking about me. Not because of my name, but because of my nature."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this, but Sirius, this is Gideon and Fabian Prewett."

The three men shook hands and suddenly Lily's attention was drawn to her sister, who was looking horrified.

"No! Lily, you did not just introduce those two to Sirius! What were you thinking? We're doomed," Petunia said, joining the group, though she had a smile on her face.

Sirius' happy expression faltered for a moment as Petunia brushed by him to give the twins a hug, but it resumed almost instantly.

"What's the big deal about introducing us?" Sirius asked.

Petunia turned to him and said, "Because these two are possibly the only people on this planet who are bigger troublemakers than you and James."

At this all four men's eyes seemed to light up.

"What have you done, Lily? What have you done?" Petunia said, shaking her head.

Lily had her head down in her arms and only Petunia could understand her mumbled reply, which was something along the lines of ending the world as they knew it.

Fortunately, before the four men could properly begin to conspire, Dumbledore called the meeting to order.

James and Sirius were introduced to the bunch, as well as a couple of other Aurors who had been away at training. Lily was also glad to see that Professor Meadowes was in attendance. She had been at Auror training for the past four months as well, just so she could refresh her skills. Overall, the meeting was rather uneventful, and Lily was glad that for once, there were no death announcements.

* * *

Petunia sighed.

She didn't know what she was doing. Well she knew _what_ she was doing, she just didn't know why she was doing it. Well that wasn't true either, she knew why she was doing it. She was doing it because she still cared about him. That's what she was confused about. Why? Why did she still care about him after everything he had done to her.

She sighed again, and stared at the piece of parchment in her hand.

It was November 14. Severus' birthday, and she was holding in her hand a letter to him. Now she was just trying to figure out whether or not she wanted to mail it.

She opened it and read it over for the hundredth time.

_Dear Severus,_

_I know I'm probably the last person you expected to hear from, and probably the last person you wanted to hear from, too, but I've wanted to write to you for a while, and your birthday gave me the opportunity. Happy Birthday, by the way. _

_Listen, for all I know, you threw this away as soon as you realized it was me writing it, but I need to say a few things. I know that we ended on bad terms, and as much as I want to be mad at you, I'm not. I can't imagine how you felt when you learned that your mom died, and I don't blame you for freaking out. I know that you're involved in some bad stuff right now, and as much as everyone else believes you are bad, I don't. I've seen the real you. I've seen your heart and I know that the Severus I knew, the Severus I loved could never be what you have become. Deep down**,** I know my Severus is still alive and I hope that one day he'll be able to come back to me._

_Anyway, I don't know if any of that meant anything to you, but just whatever you do, please take care of yourself. I know that you've done some bad things, and as much as I want to hate you for doing them, I can't. And if anything were ever to happen to you, I don't know what I'd do. No matter what, just remember that I still love you, and I think I always will._

_Love Always, Petunia_

She folded the letter once more, and sighed . . . again. She finally made a decision and nudged Artemis awake. The small barn owl was not happy at being woken up, but once she saw that Petunia wanted her to deliver a letter she ruffled her feathers happily. It was rare that Petunia sent letters by owl any more.

"You remember Severus, right? Well, find him and give this to him," she said, giving the owl a treat and sending her on her way.

Once the owl was out of Petunia's sight, she began to feel a little nauseated.

"What have I done?"

* * *

"I think I' m going to vomit," Alice said, looking about as white as her robes.

"Honey, just breathe," Lily said, fanning Alice with a napkin while Petunia got her a glass of water. Amelia was busy trying to fluff the bride's veil.

"What were we thinking? I mean, we're so young," Alice said, near tears.

Petunia took Alice's hand and lead her over to a corner of the room. Amelia looked a little annoyed, as she had finally gotten the veil just right, but bit her lip and followed.

"Amelia, do you love Frank?" Petunia asked bluntly.

"What? Of course. I love him more than anything," Alice said.

"Do you think there is any chance that there is anyone else out there for you? Can you see yourself with Frank thirty, forty, fifty years down the line?"

Alice took a deep breath and looked Petunia in the eye, her eyes sparkling with unbridled emotion. "There's no one else for me. I see Frank and me together for all eternity."

"Well then why should it matter that you're young? You love him today and you'll love him forever, so you might as well start your life together now," Petunia said, pulling Alice into a hug.

Alice had tears streaming down her face as she embraced Petunia and said, "Thank you so much. And you," she said, turning to Amelia and smacking her on the arm, "You're the Maid of Honor . . . Shouldn't you have given me that speech?"

"Eh, I'm not good at the emotional stuff. I am good at this though," Amelia said, shrugging before taking out her wand and muttering a spell to clean up Alice's mascara streaked face.

Alice looked at herself in the mirror before smiling her approval and giving Amelia a hug as well.

Petunia rolled her eyes and said in a mock hurt voice, "Well honestly. I convince you that this wedding is a good idea, and the woman who makes you look pretty gets the praise."

"Never underestimate the power of beauty, Petunia," Lily said, grinning. "But come on, we have to go get our seats. Remember, we're not actually a part of the wedding."

Alice gently smacked Lily's arm as she left, knowing that the redhead was only pretending to be hurt. After all, aside from actually being in the wedding both Evans sisters had pretty much been involved in everything. Alice couldn't believe that the months had gone by so quickly, but here it was . . . her wedding day, and now that Petunia had gotten things in perspective, she couldn't be happier.

* * *

"I'd like to thank Frank and Alice for asking me to be a part of their special day, and I'd also like to thank them for arranging for me to walk down the aisle with my sister. That won't leave any emotional scars at all," Edgar said, making everyone laugh as he gave his speech.

"Hey don't worry Edgar, once I get my psychology degree, you know my couch will always be open to you," Petunia called out.

Everyone had been having a grand time making fun of the fact that Edgar was Frank's Best Man while Amelia was Alice's Maid of Honor. They hadn't really thought about it when they made the decision. It was pure coincidence that Edgar was Frank's best friend and Amelia was Alice's, but it had been rather cute to see the brother and sister walk down the aisle, arm in arm.

The ceremony had been beautiful and now everyone was enjoying the reception. There was plenty of food and drink to go around and things could not get any better.

At least that's what Lily thought.

She was wrong though.

It was the time where anyone who wanted to say anything could say it, and Lily was a little surprised when James stood up. He wasn't particularly close with Alice or Frank. He knew both of them fairly well, but Lily didn't think he would have anything to really say to them. Of course James was pretty much an attention-whore, so it wasn't that unusual.

"I don't really know Frank or Alice that well. But I was in classes with Alice for seven years, and I got to spend a lovely four months with Frank in Auror training, and I know both of them are two of the greatest people alive. Alice is the kind of person who would give a homeless man food even if it meant she had to go hungry that night. I don't think I've ever met someone with a bigger heart. And Frank? Well, I pity anyone who ever hurts someone Frank loves, because take it from someone who has seen him in action, he's dangerous and loyal. I feel privileged to be able to call them friends and I hope they have a long and happy life together."

Everyone cheered and Lily thought James was done, but was surprised to see that he was still standing.

"Another thing about them is that they are very generous and don't mind sharing the spotlight. I approached both of them with a request and they not only gave me their permission, but eagerly encouraged me to do what I am about to do. So here goes. Now I don't think I have ever met two people more in love with one another than Frank and Alice. If you ever look at them when they think no one is looking, you can see it in their eyes. Love just radiates off of them. But there is actually someone here who may be more in love with someone than they are with each other . . . and that's Me."

Then to Lily's complete shock, James got down on one knee in front of her. She threw a glance towards Alice and saw that she was grinning from ear to ear, tears shining in her eyes.

"Lily," James said taking her hand in his, "From the moment I met you, I loved you. I didn't know it then, in fact if someone would have told me that, I would have told them they were daft, but I loved you. As the years went on, I began to realize how much you meant to me, and I still kick myself everyday for those years where I was so stupid. I sometimes wonder how you were ever able to get over my stupidity and see the person inside of me. I never really thought I deserved you, but you, with your amazing heart, saw who I truly was, and you loved me. Every day you amaze me and I love you more and more, and I honestly cannot imagine my life without you. You are my whole world Lily and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

By this time, Lily had tears streaming down her face, and even though she couldn't tear her eyes away from James' face to look at her sister, she could hear her crying. Lily let out another sniffle as James pulled out a little black box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring.

James took a deep breath and said, "Lily Evans, will you marry me?"

Lily fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around James and said very quietly, "Yes."

The entire hall erupted in cheers, but Lily didn't really notice any of it as James pulled her up and kissed her. Her head was spinning and she felt like she and James were the only two people in the room. He slipped the ring on her finger as they embraced and when they finally pulled apart she looked at it.

She was engaged. She, Lily Evans was engaged to James Potter, and she knew that life was exactly as it was meant to be.

Of course, whenever things seem to be perfect, there's always something that comes along that manages to tear it down, but for now, things were as they should be, and that's all that mattered.

**********

A/N: Well, I hope you all liked it. This is pretty much the last of the happy chapters. I know I've been saying that, but this time I mean it. Something horrible happens in just about every chapter from here on out, except for one. So yeah, be prepared. We met a few new people this chapter, and hopefully you all love them as much as I do. Uh, I don't know what else to say. The next chapter hasn't been started yet, but it's basically completely planned out in my head. So let's see, what can I tell you? There will be an engagement party where we will see someone that most of you probably thought was out of the story, but I had something planned for this character almost from the moment I introduced them. (I know that's bad grammar, but I don't want to tell you if it's a boy or girl.) And there will be a tragedy. So yeah, something to look forward to. Anyway, I'll try to update again next Sunday, but as always, no promises. :)


	39. Chapter 39: Twice

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Big major thanks to my beta for this chapter **Gangtsagirl15** who put up with so much computer compatibility issues. Great job!

**A/N**: ::Avoids all the rotten fruit being hurled:: I know, I know! I'm sorry that this update took SO long. I have been super busy with school and things have just been crazy. Then when I have gotten around to being able to write, I kept getting writer's block. It was just really, really bad. I'll tell you at the end of the chapter what I particularly had a lot of trouble with, but for now I'll just say, I'm sorry. Oh, and the last two weeks delay wasn't entirely my fault. There were lots of computer issues with my beta and confusions and it was just all bad. But now it's here and if it's any consolation, this is my longest chapter yet. It probably could have been out sooner, but I have my outline now, and I want to stick to it, so I had to get everything I planned for this chapter into it. Anyway, I'll just get on with the thank yous so that you can get on with reading this chapter you have waited so patiently for.

Oh, actually one more thing. I have had a few people suggest to me that I change my summary, because they love my story, but almost did not read it because apparently the summary suggests the story is boring. So any suggestions of what to say about the story in the small amount of space given would be appreciated. :) NOW, on with the thank yous.

**Rebecca Lynn**: Now who said I'm even going to have a wedding chapter? ;) Hee hee, just kidding. I wouldn't do that to you. I knew you would like that chapter, and hopefully you like this one, too. Some bad things happen, but there is a sweet Lily and James moment, too, so hopefully that will make up for it.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: You did a wonderful job of beta, of course! And I'm glad you still decided to read the chapter again even though you'd already read it so many times. Yes, Petunia is blinded by Vernon. Poor, silly Petunia. He's not in this chapter though, so you can look forward to that! :)

**Rinnington**: I was sold on Gideon and Fabian being the Weasley twins part one as soon as I saw their initials as well. And no, I don't see them as exactly the same. For one thing, Fred and George are fairly interchangeable in the stories unless you really pay close attention. I have worked at giving Gideon and Fabian two separate personalities. After this chapter, I'm sure you'll be able to see that. Also, Fred and George have never really shown a heavily flirtatious side, and these two certainly have that down. And I know what you mean about having strong feelings for them. In just these two chapters that I've written them, I've completely fallen in love with them, much as I fell in love with Bill, and I hate that eventually, I have to kill them. Can't I change canon just a little? Oh, and there will still be happy things, it's just most chapters will have something really bad happen too. As for Petunia and Vernon's wedding, I don't know whether or not I'm actually going to write that. We'll see.

**Tranquil-Sublimity**: Are you new to my story or am I just having a case of old age? Anyway, if you are, welcome! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. James was incredibly sweet, wasn't he? And in answer to your question, this story will have 53 chapters unless something changes in my plan, which shouldn't happen. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Lion of Gryffindor**: I've grown really close to Lily's character, too. And Petunia's, and James', and Sirius', and Remus', and Alice's, and the Prewetts' . . . and well, just about everybody's. I really, really wish I could just make this story a happy AU, but alas, I cannot. Anyway, no Snape in this chapter, but he will be showing up in the very near future and then everything will be turned upside down again, just the way I like it! Hope you like this chapter.

**Angel of Ravenclaw**: I like Luna too! Although I have a feeling when I write my story that I'm planning set in Harry time she will be very difficult for me to write. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this one, too.

**MyHeadIsGoingInsane**: My own benefit? What benefit would I get from changing my title and summary? More reviews? That doesn't benefit me. I don't write for the reviews. However, you aren't the first person who suggested I change those, so I will probably change the summary. Not the title though. This story is still, at it's core, about Lily and Petunia's relationship. Anyway, I'm glad you did decide to read it, and hope you continue to do so.

**Gangtsagirl15**: Glad you liked it. At first I thought the proposals happening at the same time were a bit much, but then I realized that Lily and Alice were both pregnant at the same time in canon, so why not get engaged around the same time, too.

**Bernie**: Ha ha, I was being just a little bit sarcastic! :) And sorry, no Snape in this chapter, but very soon. I promise. Hope you like this chapter though.

**BaZoRRo**: There's a little bit of Sirius this chapter, but not too much. And little Fred and George may make an appearance at some point, I haven't quite decided. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Tornbetween**: Just so you know, I didn't make up the Prewett brothers. They're from canon and Jo has told us that Molly Weasley's maiden name was Prewett, so they were related to her. I just decided to make them her brothers and twins. :) Try not to make it too sad? Well, you do _know_ the story, right? You should know what's going to happen to most of these characters. It's going to be sad. Blame Jo, not me! :)

**Light of Earendir**: Yup, they're engaged. And in a few chapters they'll be married. Aw, ur James and Lily have come so far! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Krisalyn**: All I will say, is you never know what could happen in my story. And yes, James and Lily will be getting married in the near future. And don't remind me that Frank and Alice go crazy. I don't like thinking about that. Thankfully that happens after when I plan to end this story, so I won't have to write it. I don't think I could.

**Alicia**: I chose December 17 because I wanted them to get married in September and then I looked up the dates of December 1977 to see which ones were on Saturday and that's how that came about. As for November 14 being Severus' birthday, I explained a while back that I sat down and figured out the main characters' birthdays based on what astrological sign I saw them as. Severus is very clearly a Scorpio to me. Even if Jo comes out and says that his birthday is different (she's been giving away a lot of character birthdays on her website) I will always see him as a Scorpio. As for it being the 14, that was just random. And in case you missed it the first time, if you look at the author's notes at the end of chapter 27, you can see the other character's birthdays as well.

**Radioactivekitten**: Sorry your computer got a virus, and glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one too.

**Tinask**: Welcome to my story! I'm glad you like it. Though, I have to correct you, there are _many_ fics with Lily and James. I have quite a few on my favorite list. Petunia, however, is a rarity. Anyway, I have continued the story and I hope you like it.

**Iloveit**: Sorry the update took so long. Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it.

**Bahzad**: Hey welcome to my story. Glad you like it, and hope you keep reading!

**Aquariusbaby205**: Hey no problem about you not reviewing for a while, sorry I haven't updated in a while! As for the Amelia/Alice mixup, sorry about that. It really sucks that my two secondary female characters both have names that start with A. I'm sure it's not the first time I mixed them up, and it probably won't be the last. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 39: . . . Twice . . .

"You knew?" Lily said, staring in shock at Alice. "You knew, and you didn't tell me!"

"And ruin the surprise? Come on, when James asked Frank and I if we would mind him proposing at our wedding, you know I wanted to tell you. But I knew that you would actually be upset if I did. You love surprises."

Lily sighed and smiled. "Still, a little warning would have been nice."

She was sitting with the bride, discussing the latest happenings while James and Frank were talking. She gazed around the room and saw Petunia and Peter dancing together. Since Petunia couldn't bring Vernon, Peter had offered to be her escort. The two had been having a grand time and Lily couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since she had seen her sister having actual fun. Peter was twirling and dipping her all over the dance floor.

"He's a pretty good dancer, huh?" Alice said, following Lily's gaze.

"That he is. Who would have imagined our little Peter would grow up to be so coordinated. Quidditch player extraordinaire and little dancing machine."

"Not to mention ex-girlfriend stealer," Amelia said, coming up behind the two girls.

Lily looked at Amelia in question and Amelia pointed towards a shadowy corner of the room. Sirius was sitting there, staring at the two, and glowering.

"Uh oh. What's that about?" Lily asked.

"Sirius was going to ask her to be his date. He still hasn't given up on her. He's in love with her. But when Sirius mentioned the idea to Peter and Remus, they tried to talk him out of it. They knew that Petunia is dating that Vernon guy and that she just isn't interested in Sirius in that way anymore. They didn't want Sirius to get hurt again. So before Sirius could ask her, Peter did."

"Did Remus tell you that?" Alice asked.

Amelia nodded and said, "I know he did it to save his friend's feelings, but Sirius isn't going to get over this any time soon."

Lily stood and turned to walk across the room.

"What are you doing?" Amelia asked.

"I'm going to go talk to him."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea. He looks like he's had a bit to drink," Alice said.

"That's exactly why I'm going to go talk to him. He needs a friend right now. You don't worry about it though. Go dance with your husband, and Amelia, go dance with Remus. This is a wedding. You should be having fun."

Both girls shrugged and went to find their significant others. Lily composed herself and approached the intoxicated man in the corner.

"Hey Sirius, how are you?"

In responses Sirius just glared and took another gulp of his drink. Lily sighed, sitting down next to him and taking the glass.

"Hey!"

"Drinking never solved anything. Now tell me what's wrong."

"You know Evans, sometimes your nosiness really annoys me. Why don't you just mind your own business."

Lily shut her eyes and counted to ten. She told herself it was just the alcohol talking and continued to pry. Making her voice more gentle this time, she asked once more what was wrong.

Sirius glanced at the hand she had placed on his shoulder and seemed to relent.

"Everyone's happy except for me. Alice is all married now. You and James are engaged. Remus and Amelia are living together. And where does that leave me?" His voice cracked slightly. "Watching the love of my life dancing with one of my best friends."

Lily's breath caught in her throat as she heard Sirius describe Petunia as the love of his life. She could not believe that after all these years, he was still in love with her. He had dated other girls since her, but not seriously. He had broken countless hearts at Hogwarts. Every girl in school wanted to be with him, and none of them had been able to fill the void that Petunia had left in him.

Petunia was special, Lily knew that better than anyone, but it seemed as if Sirius had really fallen under her spell. Unfortunately, while Petunia still cared deeply for Sirius, Lily knew that she was not in love with him. She was in love with Vernon now, and as much as Lily would rather see her sister with Sirius, she knew that was never going to happen.

"You have to let her go," Lily said quietly, unable to meet Sirius' eyes.

She felt him slump down and he nodded. "I know. I know I have to, but . . . I just can't."

"Sirius, you are an amazing guy. You are funny, sweet, intelligent, and don't ever tell James I said this, but incredibly attractive. Any girl in the world would be lucky to have you, but unless you can let go of Petunia, they'll never have the chance."

For a moment, the Sirius Lily had grown to love showed himself as he smiled up at her and said, "Incredibly attractive, huh? I always knew you had a thing for me."

Lily sighed and said, "If you ever tell anyone I said this, I will have you killed. But if Petunia had not dated you and if there were no James, yes, I probably would have had a thing for you. And with that statement, I have done my part to cheer you up, and I don't have to buy you Christmas or birthday presents for at least three years."

Sirius actually laughed as he stood up, pulling Lily with him. He pulled her into a hug and she returned it happily.

"You know, I never really understood why James was so taken with you, but now I know. You have the kindest heart of anyone I've ever known. And I was wondering if you could do me one more favor to help cheer me up."

"If you say shag you, I swear I will dump a whole bowl of punch on your head," Lily said, grinning.

Sirius let out a loud laugh and said, "I was actually going to ask you to dance, but I wouldn't say no to a good shag."

Lily smacked his arm and said, "James would kill you."

"That he would, but I would die happy."

Lily laughed and let the not-so-sad-anymore man lead her out onto the dance floor. They danced a couple songs together until James cut in. Throughout the rest of the evening, Lily was glad to see that Sirius was dancing with different people and seemed a lot happier. He danced with Petunia once and she could tell it made him sad, but at the same time, it may have provided the closure he needed to move on.

* * *

"Who's idea was it to have an engagement party, again?" Lily asked, frantically trying to organize everything before the guests arrived.

"It was yours, dear," James said sweetly, sitting on the couch and watching his fiancee run around, his face a mask of enjoyment.

"Oh, right. Next time I have a bright idea like this, just snog me until I have forgotten about it."

James' face lit up in delight. "Will do!" He then proceeded to grab her by the arm and pull her into his lap. At first she resisted, saying she had too much to do still, but eventually gave in to his kisses.

"Oh, geez! I know you're in love, I don't need to see it on display," Petunia said as she entered the flat, putting her school books down.

Lily pulled herself away from James and apologized. She then looked at the clock, realizing that if Petunia was back from class that meant that the guests would be arriving within the half hour. She proceeded to run around frantically some more, much to Petunia and James' amusement.

* * *

"Joey!" Lily said, opening the door and throwing herself into her ex-boyfriend's arms.

She hadn't seen him since graduation, and while she had heard about him in passing from different people, she really didn't know what was going on in his life. Though, she noted as she pulled out of the hug, he was still with Eleanor.

"Lily. Thank you for inviting us to your party. I was so thrilled when I heard that you and James were engaged. I always had a feeling about you two."

Lily smiled at her. While the two had not known each other well, what Lily did know of Eleanor was that she was an incredibly kind woman. She was training to be a Healer, though she was training in Pediatrics, so Alice never really got to interact with her. Apparently, Eleanor wanted to get a job as a Nurse at Hogwarts.

"I guess I always did, too. Even way back in the beginning of school when I spent most of my time running after him and screaming about some prank he had pulled on me," she said, making the others laugh. "So, what about you two. Still together I see. Any future plans?"

"You always were a nosy one, Lily," Joey said, grinning at her.

"And in answer to your question," Eleanor said, holding up her left hand to reveal a gorgeous ring.

Lily squealed in delight and immediately demanded all the details.

While Eleanor was telling the story, the Prewett brothers arrived.

"Gideon, brother, we are supposed to be going to our dear Lily's engagement party, correct?"

"Yes, Fabian, that is the impression I was under."

"Well then why, instead of the ever radiant, red-headed, ravishing Lily, do we have this beautiful, blond goddess talking of her engagement?"

"I don't know. Perhaps we've fallen into some alternate universe in which all of the breathtakingly beautiful women of the world are engaged to lesser men."

"Oh no. It has to be a nightmare. That could never happen. How could anyone resist the Prewett brothers' charm?" Fabian concluded, striking a pose that Lily was sure she had seen depicted in some statue of a Greek god.

Lily giggled as she caught sight of Eleanor's deep red blush, and Joey's scowl.

"Eleanor, Joey, these two clowns are Gideon and Fabian. And don't worry Joey, they're all talk."

"Oh, am I?" Fabian said, grabbing Lily's arm and twirling her around so her back was against his chest before spinning her once more and dipping her, bringing his mouth mere centimeters from hers.

"Hey! Get your hands off my fiancee," James said, walking up to the two, a scowl painted on his face.

"Aw, come on James. Can't I borrow her for twenty minutes. I'll get her back to you in one piece."

James' scowl turned into a grin and he said, "Okay, twenty minutes."

Lily sighed, releasing herself from Fabian's embrace. "I never should have introduced you boys."

"Don't worry, Lily. We'll behave. After all, it's really Sirius who is the mischievous one," Gideon said, slinging an arm over Lily's shoulders.

"Oh, that reminds me. Sirius is in the kitchen and he said that the third phase of Operation Schlopenhaur is ready for action, whatever that means," James said.

"Ol' Sir hasn't let you in on Operation Schlopenhaur? Walk with me, young Potter," Fabian said, leading James away from the others.

Gideon sighed and said, "I promise I'll try my best to keep them under control."

Lily grinned and gave the more responsible twin a kiss on the cheek before turning back to Eleanor and Joey, who looked completely dumbstruck.

She laughed and said, "Welcome to my life."

* * *

Lily slumped against the wall, exhausted. She had forgotten how hard it was to be 'on' all the time. She felt like she was back in her role as Head Girl. But really, it was okay. As tired as she was, she enjoyed every minute of being the center of attention.

Even she needed a break once in a while, which is why she was currently locked in the bathroom. Most of the guests had left. Lily had been extremely relieved when Fabian had finally decided to leave. Shortly after the two men had arrived, Lily's parents had shown up. Fabian had then decided that Lily and Petunia got their looks for from their mother and that she was destined for him. Her mother and father both went along with it very well. Renee flirted with Fabian for the rest of the night while Bruce kept reminding the younger man that she would be going home with him. Lily loved that her parents could joke around like that, but at the same time it was more than a little mortifying to see her friend hitting on her mother.

Anyway, both the Prewetts, her parents, and most of the other guests had left. Now only James' and Lily's best group of friends remained. After quite a few drinks, Sirius had decided to start up a game of wizards' truth or dare. Lily had taken that opportunity to sneak off. Sometimes it was just nice to have a few quiet moments to think.

Of course, with James in her life, she would probably never have one of those ever again, she thought, looking up to see her fiancé standing in the door grinning at her.

"I thought I locked that."

"Alohamora," James said, holding up his wand by way of explanation.

"Ah," Lily said, smiling and patting the floor next to her.

"I prefer to be a little more comfortable," James said, transfiguring the toilet into a comfy lounge chair.

Lily hid her smile and mumbled, "Show off."

James gave her that crooked smile of his that melted her heart, and patted his lap.

Settling herself into her love's embrace, Lily sighed and said, "This is how things should always be."

"What? The two of us snuggling in a bathroom. I don't know about you, but I think the decor in your bedroom is just a little more inviting."

"You just think that because there is a bed in my bedroom."

"True."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments. It was nice being able to sit in silence without it feeling awkward. Lily didn't think there was anyone else that she could do that with anymore besides James.

"So, you going to tell me why you left the festivities to hide in the loo?"

Lily shrugged and said, "You know I don't like wizards' truth or dare . . . it's too binding. I don't know how the Ministry allows it. I mean, the Imperius Curse is an Unforgivable, and Veritaserum is closely monitored by our government, and yet that game in essence uses both."

James stared at her nodding, clearly not believing anything she was saying. It was rather annoying.

"All right, all right . . . stop looking at me like that. While it is true that I don't like wizards truth or dare, that's not why I came in here. I just . . . I needed to think."

"About what?"

"About us," Lily said, avoiding James' eyes. She knew how insecure he could get sometimes, and she was afraid that he would think she was having second thoughts when she really wasn't. She was trying to figure out how to explain when James tilted her chin up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Hey, I understand."

Lily furrowed her brow at him, wondering how he could possibly know what she was thinking.

"I know you love me and you want to marry me, but this party tonight really made you realize that we're going to get married. We're going to spend the rest of our lives together. And seeing Joey didn't help anything, because it made you realize that he's the only other person you've ever dated and it wasn't really a serious relationship. You're afraid that you're rushing into this and that there might be someone else out there for you and you just haven't looked enough. But at the same time, in your heart, you know that I'm the only person you want to be with."

Lily blinked.

How did he do that? How did he manage to see straight into her soul like that.

Before she could even voice the question, he answered it. "I know you feel that way, because it's how I feel. You're the only girlfriend I've ever had, and that scares me. But I've also been in love with you since the moment I met you. I knew back in first year that I was going to marry you, and I still know that today."

Lily could feel her eyes filling with tears. She lifted her hand to James' face and pulled him towards her, feeling her heart begin to beat a little faster as it always did when they kissed.

Pulling away from the kiss James said, "You know, your eyes are even more beautiful when they're filled with tears like that. The green is almost hypnotizing."

Lily rolled her eyes and swatted his arm, "James, you're already going to get lucky. Don't overdo it."

James grinned and said, "Oh, okay then," before pulling Lily into another kiss.

* * *

Lily and James were still curled up in the chair, sleeping contentedly, three hours later when they were awoken by an anxious rapping on the door.

"Hmm?" Lily asked, sleepily, disentangling herself from James. "What's that?"

James yawned and sat up, "Probably just someone wanting to use the bathroom."

Lily giggled as she opened the door, but stopped immediately upon seeing Petunia's ashen face.

"What happened?" Lily said, immediately following the shaking Petunia into the living room. Seeing Dumbledore's head in her fireplace didn't do anything to ease her fears.

James placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said, "Who was it?"

They knew someone must have died. There was no other reason for Dumbledore to be contacting them this late at night. The fact that Sirius, Alice, and Frank, who had just been getting ready to leave, were looking at the ground sadly made Lily's stomach tighten.

"Eleanor Abbott."

"No," Lily said quietly, falling to the ground.

James fell down with her and said, "But . . . when? She was just here a few hours ago. How could they possibly have gotten her?"

"As far as we can tell, she and Mr. Stebbins arrived home after leaving your party and the Death Eaters were there waiting for them. Joseph was knocked unconscious during the battle and when he awoke the Dark Mark was floating above their home and she was nowhere to be seen."

Lily looked up hopefully, "So she could still be alive? The Death Eaters usually leave their victims there for the family and friends to find. Why would they take her with?"

Dumbledore looked at her sadly and said, "It is highly unlikely that Miss Abbott is alive. The Death Eaters do not send up the Dark Mark unless they have killed. My conjecture would be that they took her body in order to drive Joseph insane. They intentionally left him alive and now he has no idea where his fiancee is and whether or not she is hurt or dead."

"So you believe that their intent was to hurt Joey, and Eleanor just happened to be someone they could kill to do just that?"

Dumbledore nodded. "While Miss Abbott is not from a long line of purebloods, she is a third generation Witch on her mother's side and a fifth generation on her father's. It is just not likely that Voldemort or the Death Eaters would target her specifically."

"And if it was just a random killing, they would have killed Joey as well," Frank put in.

"But why Joey? He's not a member of the Order. He's not a Muggleborn. He's in the racing broom business. Why him?"

"That is the question, Lily, and I'm afraid there might not be any other answer except that they felt like it. Evil rarely needs a motive to destroy innocent lives."

"Poor Joey. They did worse than kill him. They killed the person he loves more than anyone on this earth, and then didn't even give him the solace of being able to bury her. He must be going crazy right now. I can't even begin to think what might be going through his mind right now . . . " Lily trailed off, looking over at James and then Petunia, wondering what she would do if those bastards had taken either of them away from her. She suddenly looked up in a panic and said, "Where is he? I mean, do you still have him in custody? He's not in his right mind right now."

"That is precisely why I have contacted you, Lily. You were once rather close with Joey and I believe that you may be able to get through to him right now. If you wouldn't mind?"

Lily was on her feet immediately. She didn't know what she would be able to say to him, but she knew that she had to talk to him soon or there was no telling what he might do.

* * *

"Joey?" Lily said quietly, approaching the figure curled up in the corner. She gasped as he looked up at her. He looked horrible. She had never seen anyone look so . . . broken before. Well that wasn't true. The look on his face reminded her of a look she once saw on someone else's face, and he ended up becoming a Death Eater.

Lily took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. She needed to get through to him. She had to let him know that there were still people around who cared for him and that he shouldn't do anything stupid.

Without saying anything, she sat down beside him and took his hand in hers. Slowly he turned toward her and stared at her as if trying to figure out who she was.

"Lily?"

She nodded, trying very hard not to cry.

"Oh Lily!" he said, collapsing into her arms and sobbing hysterically. She just held him and stroked his hair, whispering that she was there for him. She did everything she could think of to calm him down.

After about ten minutes, he seemed to compose himself enough to talk.

"Why her Lily? Why Eleanor? They should have killed me . . . I'm nothing to this world. Not without her anyway. She was my whole world, and now I'm nothing. At least if I had died . . . I know she would have been sad, but she was strong. She could have kept going. She was going to be a nurse. She was going to work at Hogwarts. We were going to get married and have a family, and now . . . " Joey trailed off, crying again.

Lily didn't know what to do. What could you really say to someone when the love of their life has been murdered?

"They didn't even leave her body there for me. They took her . . . they took her to do God knows what to her."

Lily cringed, praying that the Death Eaters weren't that evil. She knew that they were prejudiced murderers, but surely they wouldn't . . . no it was too horrible to even think about.

"Don't think about that Joey. Just . . . I know this must be hard, but she would want you to go on. She'd want you to keep living."

"What she'd want me to do is get her body back so that she could be buried in the cemetery where her family is buried. What she'd want is me to get revenge on the people who did this to her," Joey said, his voice suddenly malicious.

"You know that's not true. Not the second part anyway. As for the first part, the Aurors are doing everything in their power to locate her body so that she can be laid to a peaceful rest."

Joey snorted derisively. "The Aurors. Like those idiots could do anything. Ever since this whole war started the whole Auror program has gone downhill. They'll take anyone who can point a wand. How do you think Black and your precious Potter made it in?"

Lily closed her eyes and reminded herself that Joey was grieving and he did not mean the things he was saying. Now was not the time to lecture him. She had to reach him. Help him.

"Joey . . . I know this is hard for you . . . "

"Do you really, Lily? Tell me, has anyone you loved ever died, let alone been murdered? And not just someone you loved, someone you loved more than anyone else in the world? Someone who made life worth living, someone you'd die for? Huh? Don't tell me what you know Lily, because you don't know anything. Now just leave me alone."

"But Joey . . . "

"Go!"

Lily placed a hand on his cheek, but quickly withdrew it before he could pull away. She then quietly stood up and left the room.

James was in the waiting room at St. Mungo's, which is where Joey was being kept until he was declared mentally stable. Lily didn't think that would be happening any time soon.

As soon as she entered the room, James stood and pulled Lily into a tight hug.

"How is he?"

She sniffed and said, "How would you be if I were killed by Death Eaters?"

James drew in a breath and said, "You do realize that as soon as they let him go he's going to try to get revenge?"

Lily nodded and whispered, "I just hope that this place has enough sense to keep him here long enough for him to cool down."

* * *

Lily was sitting in front of the fire trying to write her report on the latest Charm she was working on when Alice's head appeared in her fireplace.

"Lily!"

Lily looked up and felt her heart fall. Alice looked horrified.

"What happened?"

"I got finished with training early today at St. Mungo's and decided to go visit Joey to see how he was doing, but he wasn't there. They let him go two days ago."

"What?!" Lily said, sitting up in her chair and dropping her papers all over the floor. "They only kept him there for two days? Are they insane? Who knows what he's done by now."

"Exactly. That's why I told you. I think you should go to his house and check on him."

Lily nodded, already grabbing a jacket and heading out the door. She checked that no one was around outside and immediately Apparated to Joey's house.

She was met with twelve wands in her face. In an instant she had her wand out and was ready to attack. Luckily, she recognized Gideon's face before she blasted it to pieces.

"Lily? What in blazes do you think you're doing?" he said, coming over to her while waving to the other Aurors to let them know she wasn't a Death Eater.

"I'm here to check on Joey. I heard that moronic hospital let him go and I wanted to make sure he hadn't done anything stupid."

"Well, I'm afraid you're too late."

"No," Lily said, her hand coming up to her mouth. "He's not . . . he's not dead, is he?"

"No, not yet anyway. Though, he probably will be soon."

"Why? What happened?"

Gideon looked around and said, "I really shouldn't be talking about this with you. You're a civilian."

Lily narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. Any normal human being would have run away screaming, but Gideon just shifted slightly, clearly uncomfortable.

"I'm only saying this once, so you better listen. You are either going to tell me what is going on, or I am going to go into that house and find out what's going on for myself."

Gideon smirked ever so slightly and said, "You think you can get by me?"

The corners of Lily's mouth moved up just a little bit, and Gideon actually stepped back in fright. Lily grinning evilly was a sight no one ever really wanted to see. His eyes went wide as she slowly lifted her wand and pointed it at an extremely sensitive place.

"I'm sure you've heard that the average Witch or Wizard is not able to use Accio on a person's body parts, right? Well, I'm also sure you've heard that when it comes to Charms, I am not an average Witch. I've never actually tried before, but would you care to find out if I could actually Accio your balls?"

Gideon took a step back placing his hand protectively over his private parts, and motioned for Lily to enter the house.

She nodded ever so politely towards him, before going into the house and finding seven Aurors surrounding a wizard who was tied up in the corner.

She pushed her way through the Aurors before she was finally stopped by a hand grabbing her roughly from behind.

"And who the hell are . . . Evans? What the hell are you doing here?" Moody asked, looking completely baffled.

"I am here because my friend is clearly in trouble and I want to be able to help him."

"This is Auror business Evans. I demand that you leave immediately."

"Lily!"

She turned to see James running towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What am I doing here? I'm here because I'm shadowing Fabian. It's part of training. What are you doing here?"

"As I just told Alastor, I am here because Joey is clearly in trouble and I want to help."

"And I just told you, that it is Auror business, and you must leave," Moody growled angrily.

Lily spun around quickly and said, "I don't give a damn if it's Auror business Alastor. If I wanted to I could be a bloody Auror. I just want to know what is going on and I want someone to tell me now!"

Moody actually smiled and said, "Evans, I am faced with Death Eaters on a daily basis. Do you really think I am afraid of you?"

Before Lily could say it James said, "You should be."

Lily sighed, lowering her wand and said, "Alastor, please. If anything happens to Joey, I'll feel responsible. Dumbledore trusted me to talk to him to prevent him from doing anything that would put him in danger, and I failed. Now I just want to see if I can fix my mistake."

Moody nodded his head once and said, "Fine. Potter, tell her what we know. I'm going to see if I can get any more information out of that _thing_ over there."

Lily turned to James expectantly and he started, "I really don't know if I want you involved." Upon Lily's glare he put his hands up and said, "All right, all right. As far as we have been able to figure out, Joey captured that Death Eater over there and tortured him until he told where the next Death Eater meeting was going to be held. However, we have not been able to get the bastard to tell _us_ where it is."

Lily scrunched her forehead thoughtfully before nodding and pushing through the Aurors surrounding the Death Eater, James on her heels trying to stop her.

"Hey, you, tell me where the meeting is."

The Death Eater, as well as a couple of the surrounding Aurors actually laughed.

"Why would I tell a little girl like you, when I wouldn't tell all of these blokes?"

Lily smiled sweetly and said, "Because if you do, I'll let you leave here with your balls still attached."

He immediately stopped laughing and said, "You can't touch me."

Lily made a face and said, "Ew. I wouldn't dream of touching you. I'm talking about using magic. Accio, to be precise."

His face paled considerably, but he said, "You can't. Everyone knows that the spell was designed so that it can't be used to harm people."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong. Everyone knows that _most_ Witches and Wizards can't use it to harm another human being. I, however, am . . . gifted."

"And bloody insane," James muttered.

"Yeah, sure. You're just a little girl. And probably a Mudblood."

Lily narrowed her eyes once more.

"Would you like a demonstration of my power. I'm sure you know that to use Accio on another human being is extremely difficult, correct?" Lily cleared her throat and said, "_Accio_ Prewett twins."

The two men immediately came hurtling towards her from different directions. She cast a quick Impedimenta Charm so that they wouldn't knock her over and then turned back to the Death Eater.

He was staring at her in shock. "You summoned a human . . . _two_ humans. You're not supposed to be able to do that."

"Just like I'm not supposed to be able to summon your balls."

"Still . . . you wouldn't dare do that. You're one of those good people. You couldn't do that to someone. Not to mention the fact that these Aurors would be required to arrest you."

At this Moody bellowed out to everyone, "Men, women, I need all of you outside right now. We need to have a meeting."

Lily smiled at him and turned back to the captive, "Can't punish me if they don't see me do anything wrong."

"You have morals. You wouldn't . . . "

Lily rolled her eyes and pointed her wand. "_Accio_ ba . . . "

"Okay, okay!" he screamed, trying to squirm out of the line of fire. "I'll tell you."

Lily smiled that demented smile once more and said, "I thought you might."

"The meetings are always held in different places, but when the Dark Lord summons us, we instinctively know where to go. I always thought that we couldn't actually voice where it was, we could only Apparate there, to prevent us from being able to reveal the whereabouts. However, it turns out that under torture, the location is able to be unlocked from our brain. And I might add, quite a bit of torture," he said, making Lily flinch. She couldn't believe that Joey had actually tortured another human being. She knew that really showed what kind of mindset he was in.

"Quit stalling, and just tell me where they are."

"Kent. A little beach just West of Dover."

Lily nodded and went to tell the Aurors.

The words were barely out of her mouth and the Aurors Apparated away. This was the first time they ever had the chance to infiltrate a meeting.

James was about to Apparate as well when Moody stopped him.

"Not this time, Potter. It's far too dangerous. The big guy himself could be there, and you aren't fully trained yet."

"But I need James there," Lily said.

Moody and James both turned to her and said, "You're not going."

Lily glared at both of them and said, "I could threaten you like I've done everyone else tonight, but you both know I won't hurt you. And I could argue until I get my way, which I would, but by then Joey may be dead. So instead I'll just do this." Lily smiled . . . and Apparated away.

James turned to Moody and he waved him on. As James Apparated away he heard the older Auror saying, "You're going to have your hands full with that one."

James couldn't help but agree.

* * *

When James arrived, he immediately scanned the area for Lily and found her surrounded by half a dozen Death Eaters. He was about to run to her aid when he noticed that she was pleading with them for her life.

Lily would never beg for her life. If she were going to die, she would die with pride. Besides, she would never believe that someone out there would be capable of killing her. She was up to something.

He inched towards the group, ready to help Lily should she need it, and noticed the gleam in her eye. She was _definitely_ up to something.

The Death Eaters were laughing at her pleas.

"We'll let you live . . . if you make it worth our while," one of the masked men said in a tone that made James want to rip his head off.

Lily looked affronted and said, "Well, that just wouldn't be proper. I suppose you'll just have to kill me. Just make it quick."

Much to James' horror, Lily closed her eyes. All of the Death Eaters raised their wands and without thinking James moved towards them. He was stopped by a hand on his arm though. He turned and saw Lily. He stared at her for a moment before turning back to the group. All of them were lying on the ground, hit by each others spells, and standing in the center of the bodies was . . . Lily.

James looked from one Lily to the other. "What? How? Who?"

The Lily who had grabbed his arm smiled and said, "It's a new Charm I'm working on. When I closed my eyes I actually Apparated away, but I left an image of myself there. See, it's fading away now."

James turned and indeed saw the other Lily fading into nothingness.

He looked at her questioningly and she said, "Now's not really the time to go into it. Basically I've been researching ancient forms of magic, including astral projection. I'm working on combining it with Apparation. That's the first time I've tried it. Glad to see it worked."

"What?! You could have been killed."

"Don't be silly. If it didn't work, I would have just Apparated away without leaving an image behind. The Death Eaters wouldn't have taken each other out like that, but I would have still been safe. Besides, I knew you were here to protect . . . "

Before Lily could finish that thought, James had thrown her to the ground, helping her to narrowly escape a stray curse.

Lily smiled, though it looked a little forced. She was visibly shaken. "See. You're always here to protect me. Now help me find Joey."

Before they could look very far, Lily grabbed James' arm, swaying slightly on her feet.

"Are you okay?" he asked, holding her steady.

"I'm fine, I just . . . I think we should go this way," Lily said, pointing away from the battle towards a pile of large rocks.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something is calling me over there. I just have a feeling that Joey is over there."

James studied her for a moment. "I don't know. It sounds like we're being lured into a trap."

"We probably are, but we have to save Joey. I should have been able to stop him from doing this. It's my fault he's here."

James was going to argue, but decided it was best to just go along with it. If they were being led into a trap, at least they were aware of it.

They climbed over the rocks and found that it lead into a cave. Lily conjured up a portable fire and levitated it in front of them. The deeper they went into the cave, the more scared Lily got. And at the same time, she felt something pulling her forward.

"Lily, I don't think we should be here. I have a bad feeling," James said, looking around uneasily.

"So do I, but it's almost like I can't stop myself. Something is calling me to this place. Something or . . . someone," Lily said, stopping in her tracks and staring ahead.

"Yes, that someone would be me. Of course I was hoping you would come alone, but I suppose hoping to find you without Potter around is a fool's wish these days," a cold voice said.

"V-Voldemort," Lily whispered, feeling her insides turn cold.

He stepped out of the shadows, and Lily actually gasped in fright. James tensed beside her. She had heard that he was an extremely frightening looking man, but she had never imagined just how frightening. He was very tall, taller even than Dumbledore. His face was pale, but it seemed even paler due to his dark black hair. Hair, that Lily noticed, was very unruly, much like James'. But what made him more frightening than anything were his eyes. They were a deep red, the color of blood, and they seemed to be glowing as they stared down at her.

"Ah, so you've heard of me then. Well that isn't surprising is it. I'm sure you are quite surprised that I have heard of you though."

Lily just stared at him dumbfounded. She had her wand pointed straight at him and he hadn't even pulled his out of wherever he kept it. He was leaning casually against a wall of the cave and talking to her in a very conversational manner. His nonchalance made him seem . . . human, and at the same time it was the most terrifying thing he could possibly do.

"What do you want with Lily?" James said, finally finding his voice, and stepping in front of his fiancee.

Voldemort chuckled and said, "Well aren't you the heroic type. You do realize if I wanted to kill you I would have done it already. And I'd be careful if I were you. The only reason I haven't harmed you is because I knew that that would just anger Miss Evans, and it's hard to have a conversation with someone when they are angry with you."

His laugh sent chills down Lily's spine. She shook herself, trying to regain control. She hated that he filled her with so much fear. She refused to be afraid of him.

She stepped from behind James and said in a clear voice, "You want to talk to me? First you tell me where Joey is, then I'll talk to you."

"Ah, him. He's a rather poor excuse for a Wizard, wouldn't you say? He stormed into my Death Eater meeting without so much as any backup and then he went and got himself killed."

Lily felt the room go fuzzy as she rocked on her feet. "You're lying."

"What was that, my dear? I couldn't quite hear you," Voldemort said in a cruel voice.

"You're lying!" Lily said, sparks shooting out of her wand as she gripped it tighter in her hand.

The smile that was on Voldemort's lips vanished instantly and he said in a low voice, "That isn't very nice Miss Evans. If you keep saying mean things about me, I'm afraid I may have to tell you some things that won't make you very happy."

"Tell her some things? What kind of threat is that?" James said, keeping his wand on Voldemort and placing a hand on Lily's shoulder to calm her.

Voldemort's wand was in his hand before either Lily or James could even react, but he didn't say any spells.

"That was a warning. Show some respect, Potter, or next time you won't even have a chance to blink in fright," he hissed. Then, returning to the conversational tone he had before, he continued, "As I was saying, I'm sure Miss Evans would be very sad to learn that, Joey was it? Yes, that Joey's death is, in fact, her fault."

James moved as if ready to attack, but Lily stopped him. She knew that even with two against one, they were no match for this man. She could practically see the power streaming off of him.

"How is it my fault?" she asked calmly. Maybe if she kept him talking long enough the other Aurors would realize that they had left and come looking for them.

"Well I was only after him because of his connection to you."

"Me? But why me?" Lily said, her head spinning.

"Surely you must realize how special you are. Several of my followers have told me that you were one of the most powerful witches in Hogwarts. You showed no fear in the face of people that most others were afraid of. I wanted to see for myself if you were as powerful as they claimed, and that little Apparation trick you played out there certainly proved it. And yes, I did see that, so I wouldn't try using it on me."

Voldemort had been keeping tabs on her. She could feel the ground slipping out from under her again, and she grabbed onto James for support. The most evil Wizard alive had wanted to see how powerful she was. But it still didn't make sense.

"That still doesn't make sense. There are plenty of people out there just as powerful as me. There's nothing special about me. Witches and Wizards are born every day just like me."

"Are they really, Miss Evans?"

"Yes," Lily said, though she wasn't so sure anymore.

"But you weren't born a Witch, were you?"

Lily's eyes went wide. Of course. That's what he had meant when he said she was special.

"You and your sister are a mystery to me, Miss Evans. Both born Squibs, and yet now, neither of you truly are. I have been informed of your sister's abilities. While she is certainly no Witch, she's not really a Squib either."

Lily could feel the anger bubbling inside her. "If you dare touch a hair on my sister's head . . . "

Voldemort chuckled once more. "There's that fire I've been told about. I was wondering when the true Miss Evans would show her face."

Lily glared at the man, feeling more hatred than she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Why Joey?" she said, still glaring angrily at him. "This whole thing with him and Eleanor was clearly planned to lure me here. In a very ingenious manner, too. Rather than just kidnapping him and leaving clues so I would find him, you devised a plan so that it couldn't be traced back to you that it was a trap for me."

"There's the intelligence I've been told about as well. Now take it a bit farther. If I don't want anyone knowing that this was all a trap for you, why would I use Joey and not one of your other, closer friends?"

"Because he's less obvious. His connection to me is just a coincidence," Lily said slowly.

"Pity you're not on my side. You're so much more intelligent than the morons who work for me. Now, do you want to figure out the last bit, or should I just tell you?"

"Be my guest," Lily said, waving her hand in disgust.

"Ah, good. This is my favorite part. So you see, you have been lured here and no one realizes that you have been. When you disappear, everyone will assume you have died and that it was a tragic accident. No one will realize that it was my intention all along to obtain you, which means that they won't realize that I am after your sister as well and she will be left unprotected. Once I obtain her, I will be free to study both of you and discover if I can harness the unusual power within you."

Lily felt a surge of anger flow through her at the thought of Voldemort being anywhere near Petunia.

"There's just one problem with your plan," Lily said, her muscles tense and ready for action.

She noticed that Voldemort was tensing as well when he replied, "And what's that?"

"You assumed that you would be able to capture me," Lily said pushing James down on the ground and jumping backwards as Voldemort fired a curse at her.

The elder Wizard was clearly surprised by Lily's reflexes and she took that opportunity to send a curse at him. He went flying across the cave and before he could get up, James, who was still on the ground, fired another curse at him, freezing him in place.

"Come on, James," Lily said, helping her fiancé up off the floor.

"What? We can't just leave him here, Lily. It's Voldemort! We need to capture him."

"James, do you realize how lucky we are to be alive? The only reason either of us was able to hit him with those spells was because he underestimate us. He won't make that mistake again. And that freezing spell of yours isn't going to last long. We need to get out of here. We know some of his plan and we have to make sure that we tell Dumbledore."

"But, Lily . . . "

"James, if we die, no one will know he's after Petunia," Lily said, eyes shining with tears.

"Fine," James sighed, "But let's at least Apparate back to the fight. Maybe we can get back with some Aurors before he unfreezes."

The two Apparated away, but when they returned, Voldemort was gone.

* * *

**A/N**: So yeah, part of the reason this chapter took me a while to write was because I was trying to get Voldemort's character right, and it just wasn't happening. I hope he turned out believable. And, I have some semi-bad news, which actually isn't as bad as I originally thought it was going to be since this chapter took longer to get up than originally expected. I'm nearing the end of my semester which means I have a LOT of work. This month has been hell so far (already turned in a 20 page story for fiction and a ten page research paper) and it's going to be hell for a while longer (I have a 20 page research paper and a 10 page paper on Frankenstein due before this month is over). BUT, once December hits I just have to worry about finals, which actually doesn't take up too much time, so hopefully I should have the next chapter up within a month. I know it seems long, but who knows it may come up sooner. I've even started it already, which I wasn't expecting to do before. So, I'll leave you this piece of information and a teaser. Severus will be back in the next chapter. :)

o

o

o

o

o

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Severus shrieked, with tears streaming down his face. How dare he? How _dare_ he?!


	40. Chapter 40: Redemption

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Lots of thanks to my super-duper beta of this chapter, Rinnington. She got it back to me in record time so you all wouldn't have to wait any longer.

**A/N**: I know, I know! I am a terrible person. I'm so sorry this update took so long. I had finals, and then I left my outline at school when I went home for vacation, and then I had a block and couldn't write anything . . . I'm just sorry. I _really_ want to try to get back to regular updates though. There are thirteen more chapters to this story and I want to finish it before HBP comes out. And I kind of have a pseudo-sequel to this planned that I set in Harry's 6th year, so I want to start that before HBP comes out, too. This basically means I have quite a bit of work ahead of me. But my workload is slightly less this year, so I'll try my best to stick to bi-weekly, if not weekly updates. Anyway, you've waited long enough for this chapter, so here are the review responses and then the chapter.

**Rebecca Lynn**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. And don't worry a certain wedding is coming in the very near future.

**Rinnington**: Yes, the Petunia/Sirius thing is just about as resolved as it's going to get. Their relationship was very intense, which is why he was holding onto her. He really did love her, and probably always will, but he's realized that they aren't meant to be. He dates now, but nothing serious (pun SO not intended!). Don't worry, I hate when characters get super powerful, too. Lily's gift for Charms is going to be _extremely _important in an upcoming chapter, but she's in no way indestructible. I'm glad you thought I did a good job with Voldemort. I did kind of model him off the super-villain idea, so I'm glad that showed. As for Dumbledore assuming Joey was the target, I was trying to imply that he suspected he was the target because of his connection to Lily. Because Dumbledore knows "Tom's" character pretty well and knows that Voldemort would be interested in Lily's strange background. I guess that didn't come across though. If I ever go back and rewrite this story, I'll fix that. Great beta-ing by the way! The red was very helpful.

**Lion of Gryffindor**: Yay, cocky and brash Voldemort worked for you. I was going for the super-villain feel and it seems like it went over well. Thanks for wishing me luck on finals, they went very well! Hope you like this chapter.

**Bahzad**: I translate Latin through my trusty Latin translator: my best friend. She's taking Latin in college so she helps me sometimes. But there is also a website online that gives you rudimentary translations, meaning you put a word in and it gives you like thirty different words. I usually pick the one that sounds the best. If you email me I'll send you the link, since this site doesn't let us post links. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Musicsage92**: I'm glad you liked the last two chapters. You really nailed Petunia's relationship problems, though there's a bit of a change coming in this chapter regarding them. And I'm glad you liked Sirius, Gideon, and Fabian together. I wasn't planning to make the twins a big part of the story, but I adore writing them so much that they keep sneaking in. Eep, I feel bad. You were supposed to read this on your Winter Break, but that's probably over now. No reveals on Severus and Remus just yet, but soon. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and sorry for the wait. Oh and about the Latin, like I told Bahzad, there's a website where you can put in the English word and then it gives you a whole list of possible Latin words. If you want it, just email me.

**Gangtsagirl15**: Yes, computers suck! I had a tiny problem this time with computer stuff, but I have learned to send the file in html, and it solves the problem. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Alicia**: Yes, unfortunately, there are more deaths coming. I hate to do it and wish I could just make this an alternate universe story, but I can't, so people will die . . . and I'll probably cry. I'm glad you liked the Accio charm. I hope you like this chapter.

**Aquariusbaby205**: I'm glad you liked the confrontation between Voldemort, Lily, and James. That's what I was most worried about in the last chapter. And sorry that this chapter took so long, but hopefully it will prove to be worth the wait.

**Bernie**: I'm glad you liked my portrayal of Voldemort; he was _very_ hard to write. And I'm glad you liked the chapter in general. I know it was kind of a downer. This one isn't quite so bad, though it does have it's downer parts. I hope you like it.

**BaZoRRo**: I'm glad you liked Sirius' and Lily's conversation. Sirius is really easy to write, so all of his interactions with people tend to come out really well. And I'm glad you love James; I love him too. I'm really sorry about Joey, but people have to die. At least he and Eleanor are together now. As for you not forgiving me about Severus and Petunia going out, um, you may not like this chapter. :) Anyway, you'll find out soon enough who Severus killed. I hope you still like this chapter even though there are probably parts you won't like.

And the story continues . . .

* * *

Chapter 40: Redemption

Severus Snape felt empty. Completely and truly empty. It had been quite some time since he felt as though there was something out there worth living for, but he had never experienced the utter hopelessness that he was feeling at that moment.

He had always known that the day his mother died she had taken everything that was good in his world with her, and he thought that getting his revenge would somehow have brought some of that back.

But when he stood over his father, forcing the older wizard to admit to having killed his wife, Severus' mother, it hadn't made him feel any better. If anything it made him feel worse. Sure, he had always known that it was his father who did it, but he had never really wanted to believe that it was true. As much of a horrible man as his father was, he didn't want to see him as a murderer.

So when the man admitted to his crime, claiming that it was an accident, Severus had only been angrier.

He shuddered, remembering the look in his the older man's eyes, as he raised the wand and pointed it at his father.

"Are you going to kill me, Severus? Are you going to kill your own father?"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't. You killed Mother, isn't it fitting that I kill you? It'll be like a Greek tragedy."

It was that final look that had pushed Severus over the edge. Sorrow and regret. "You're right. I killed her and I've had to live with that fact every day. Kill me and put me out of my misery."

How dare he try to be noble? How dare he try to act like he was somehow the victim in this? He was nothing but a sanctimonious old fool. But still, Severus couldn't bring himself to do it. How could he kill his own father?

"I just want you to know Severus, that no matter what, I do love you."

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Severus shrieked, with tears streaming down his face. How dare he? How _dare_ he?!

Severus shook as his wand dropped from his hand. He hadn't been able to kill him even after he had confessed to having killed his mother, but by saying those three words, his father had pushed him over the edge.

It wasn't true. His father had never loved him. He wasn't capable of love. The only person who had ever loved him was his mother and she was gone.

_That's not true and you know it._

Severus spun around. He was alone in the house, he knew he was. So where was that voice coming from?

_From your mind, genius._

Severus' eyes went wide. It had finally happened, he was finally going crazy.

_You're not going crazy, in fact this may be your subconscious' way of getting you thinking clearly again. Now, as I was saying, that's not true._

Severus sighed, giving into the strangely familiar voice reverberating in his head. What's not true?

_Your mother isn't the only person who ever loved you._

Severus' heart leapt as he recognized the voice he was hearing. He knew it was coming from himself, but it wasn't his voice . . . it was hers.

_She loved you and you've left her unprotected. You couldn't save your mom and you thought killing her murderer would make you feel better–it didn't. What will you do if she dies? What will you do if she dies and you know that you could have prevented it?_

Severus shook his head. Just because she loved him once didn't mean she loved him now. How could she? How could she love the monster he had become?

_You know full well that she could. That's why you carry that letter she sent everywhere with you. It gives you hope, something you haven't had for yourself in a long time. She believes in you. Don't let her down._

But how could he? He couldn't very well walk up to Voldemort and say he quit. He'd be dead before the words were even out of his mouth.

Severus stared at his father lying dead on the floor, then looked up at the portrait of his mother that still hung over the fireplace. She was so beautiful, so loving. His hand went to a fold in his robes and he felt the familiar parchment. He took a deep breath and decided. But who would help him? Everyone he knew that was on the side of good had turned their backs on him long ago. No one would take him in now.

_Really? No one?_

Severus actually felt his lips twitch a little as he remembered that there was one person out there who was equal parts crazy and loving, who _would_ help him. Severus was about to Apparate away when he remembered that he had forgotten to send up the Dark Mark. He raised his wand in the air, but before he could say the spell, he took one last look at his father. He lowered his arm and crouched down beside the dead wizard. With his free hand, he closed the man's eyes, and then closed his own, before Apparating away.

* * *

"Excellent Petunia," Professor Zabini said, examining the rat he had just given her potion to. "The Draught of Living Death is N.E.W.T. level, and it appears you brewed it perfectly."

Petunia beamed up at the Professor. She had been having these sessions with Cato Zabini for about six months, and she had been able to speed through all seven years worth of Potions. While her wand improvement was slow at best, these sessions served to fill her with confidence.

"Thanks Prof–er, Cato," Petunia said, upon her teacher's look. He was always reminding her that she was an adult and thus could call him by his first name. "Really though, thank you so much for working with me. It's nice to be good at something magical."

Zabini smiled at her and said, "You're not just good at it, you're amazing. Honestly, I think the only person I've ever met more gifted than you at Potions is Mr. Snape."

Petunia's smile almost instantly vanished. She hated to think about Severus. He was completely lost to her. She had sent him that letter nearly five months ago and he had never responded. He obviously didn't care about her anymore.

Zabini noticed the change in Petunia's demeanor and decided it would be best to change the subject, "Did I tell you that my son got married this past weekend?"

"Really? That's wonderful," Petunia said, feeling a bit better. "I remember my Dad mentioning once that you had a son, but he didn't go to Hogwarts."

"No, he went to Durmstrang. Children of Professors aren't allowed to go to Hogwarts, it wouldn't be ethical. He graduated six years ago," Zabini said with a look of pride on his face.

Petunia smiled. She and Cato had become pretty good friends over the past few months. Sometimes she would end up spending hours after her lessons were over just talking with him about new discoveries in the Potion world, the things going on with Voldemort, and even things about their families.

"Oh!" Petunia said, remembering what they had been talking about after their last lesson, "Have there been any more advances on that potion you were telling me about last week?"

"The one for werewolves? No. People have been working on a Potion for ages to cure lycanthropy, but I don't know if one will ever be discovered. This new one seems to be aiming a little lower though. It's supposedly supposed to help a werewolf keep his mind while he transforms, but it is years away from being perfected."

"That's too bad," Petunia said, thinking of Remus.

"Anyway, Petunia, dear. You know I always love talking with you, but I promised Mrs. Zabini that I would be home for dinner on time tonight. For next time, I think we should try something particularly difficult, what do you think?"

Petunia's eyes lit up as she said, "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Would you be interested in brewing some Veritaserum?"

Petunia's jaw dropped and she said, "I thought that it's illegal to brew that, and very difficult."

"Technically it is illegal to _use_ it without informing the Ministry. However, if we are brewing it we will have to test it, but what the Ministry doesn't know won't hurt us, right?"

"Do you really think I could do it?"

"Petunia, I believe you can do anything you set your mind to," Zabini said, making Petunia grin widely and nod.

She flooed out of the dungeons of Hogwarts back to her home, feeling in high spirits as she always did after a Potions session.

* * *

"Where were you?" Lily practically shrieked as Petunia arrived back in their apartment.

Petunia shut her eyes and sighed. She couldn't really be angry with her sister. After all she had every reason to worry about her. A psychotic, yet very powerful, wizard was after both of them. Still, Petunia wished that Lily would let up on the worrying just a little bit and continue her life.

She and James had planned on moving in together after the engagement party, but after her brush with Voldemort, Lily decided that she couldn't leave Petunia alone. So the little house James had bought for them in Godric's Hollow was officially James' home, though no one really lived there, because James always stayed with Lily.

"She's been absolutely batty, Petunia. You said you would be done with your lesson at 6 and it is nearly 6:15," James said seriously, though Petunia could see the smile he was trying desperately to hide.

Unfortunately for him, it seemed that Lily had seen it, too, because at that moment she came and slapped him on the back of the head so hard it made Petunia wince.

"You know damn well that if I had been late coming home you would have been worried, too, James Potter. We've all been on edge since . . . well, you know."

"Just say it Lily. Honestly, next thing you'll be calling Voldemort You-Know-Who like all those other morons out there," Petunia said, going into the kitchen to get some ice for James' head.

"And I am not as bad as you. I only get like that when you're home hours later than I'm expecting, which has pretty much been a constant since our run-in with Voldemort. What are you doing there that has you working so late anyway?" James said.

"You know I can't tell you that. It's top secret stuff," Lily said, sitting on James' lap and holding the ice pack for him.

"But you told me about the astral projection stuff."

"You saw me do it. Besides, what I'm working on now is even more top secret. It's not some ancient magic that I've revived. It's completely new stuff. And it's important, which is why I work late most nights."

"Except tonight," Petunia pointed out. "This is the first time you've been home for dinner in weeks."

"Tullia forced me to go home. She said I've been working too hard."

"I like her already. So when are we going to get to meet her? You've been working there for nearly a year now and she's yet to make an appearance," Petunia said.

That was true. Lily was always trying to get Tullia to come over and meet her friends, but she always had an excuse. She spent a lot of time at work, just like Lily, and she also traveled with her husband quite a bit. Tullia was really nice, but she was also a little strange and Lily sometimes wondered if she was uncomfortable with meeting new people.

"I invited her to Sirius' birthday party, and she said she would try to come," Lily said.

"Bugger!" James said, standing up and making Lily fall on the floor in the process. She glared up at him and rubbed her bottom. "Sorry about that. I just remembered that Sirius' birthday _is _next week and I'm the one who's supposed to be planning his party."

"I take it you haven't done that yet?" Petunia asked, grinning.

James glared and said, "I'm going to need help from Remus and Peter."

Before James could make it to the fireplace, Petunia stopped him with a question. "Do you think the party is going to be heavy on the magic?"

"Why?" James asked suspiciously.

"Because I was kind of thinking of bringing Vernon along," Petunia said, looking at the ground.

James looked at Lily as if to ask if Petunia was really suggesting such a thing. Lily just put her hands up in the air as if to say it was his problem this time.

"I'm pretty sure Sirius is over you, but he still won't appreciate you bringing your current oaf of a boyfriend to his birthday party. Besides that fact, Sirius will get drunk and when Sirius is drunk he does magic." James paused as if debating whether to continue and after a moment he did. "And you're going to have to tell him about magic sooner or later, you know."

Petunia could feel her blood boiling as James' insulted Vernon. The two had spent quite a bit of time together since James had practically moved into the flat, and they could not stand each other. Still, James was always as polite as possible to his face, and that was all she could really ask.

"I just thought I would ask. You could have just said Vernon couldn't come and have left it at that," Petunia said, walking out of the room. Sure, she understood that James didn't like Vernon, but that didn't mean she liked it.

Lily watched her sister leave and then turned to James, "You shouldn't have called him an oaf."

"Well he is one. I just don't get what she sees in him. You know I love Petunia like a sister and I just know that she could do so much better."

"You think I don't know that? I wish she was with anyone else besides him, but for some reason he makes her happy, and as long as she's happy I will just grin and bear it. At least he doesn't hang around here quite as much as he used to."

"I guess. Anyway, I'm going to go see if Remus and Peter will help me out. I should be home in about an hour," James said, kissing Lily and disappearing into the fireplace.

* * *

Petunia couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard. Despite the fact that it had been thrown together in less than a week, Sirius' birthday party had been brilliant. Gideon, Fabian, and Sirius had gotten completely smashed and had been doing scenes from old Wizarding plays. They were particularly partial to Shakespeare. It was none of the Shakespeare that Petunia had learned about at Muggle school though. Before breaking into the muggle literary world, Shakespeare had written quite a few plays for the wizarding world, being a wizard himself.

Needless to say, when Sirius had used a charm to put the Prewett twins in tights, Petunia had nearly wet herself. How she longed to be able to perform spells like that, but she was still only able to manage simple first year charms. Still, she always kept her wand near her.

Petunia smiled as she put her hand in her pocket to grip her wand, but the smile vanished when she realized it wasn't there. She poked Lily who was sitting next to her giggling and whispered, "Lily have you seen my wand?"

"No," she said shaking her head, but not really paying attention. "When's the last time you had it."

"This morning at my lesson with Dumbledore . . . oh! I must have left it there."

"Well, you can go get it tomorrow," Lily said, still watching the antics of the party in delight. Her eyes lit up as James joined in on the fun, and Sirius immediately gave him a pair of tights as well.

Petunia bit her lip and shook her head. "No, I'll go get it now. Dumbledore should still be in his office, and even though I can't really do much with it, I just feel better when I have my wand."

"Okay," Lily said waving slightly at Petunia. "Hurry back."

Petunia shook her head and watched as James pulled her up on the table they had been using as a stage and began serenading her. She felt the slightest twinge of jealousy as she saw how Lily glowed every time she was around James. Petunia felt like she loved Vernon, but she doubted if she ever looked like that when she was around him. Pushing thoughts of Lily and James out of her mind, she grabbed some floo powder and made her way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Professor Dumbledore?" Petunia said quietly, as she stepped out of the fireplace, brushing soot from her clothes.

He didn't appear to be around, but she knew he was probably nearby. She looked around the chamber the fireplace was in. It was attached to Dumbledore's office, and was where they held her lessons. Her wand had to be in there somewhere.

She found it wedged in the chair where she had been sitting earlier that day and was getting ready to leave when she heard voices coming from Dumbledore's office. Petunia glanced at the door and then back at the fireplace. She should leave. This was Dumbledore, after all. She couldn't just eavesdrop on him. He would almost certainly know that she was there. Still, what harm could there be in listening in for a moment?

Petunia's curiosity eventually won out and she inched her way toward the door.

"An attack tonight? Are you certain?" Petunia heard Dumbledore ask.

Petunia started a little, wondering who she could be talking to about an attack and worrying who may get hurt, when all thoughts of what she was hearing left her as soon as she heard who Dumbledore was speaking to.

"Yes, it seems the Dark Lord has been planning this attack for some time now. You should contact someone immediately to get Diagon Alley evacuated. I will be there tonight at the attack as I have been ordered to go, but I will try my best to keep the Death Eaters from hurting anyone. You should try to have Aurors there waiting for us."

Petunia could feel her heart stop beating in her chest. She knew that voice; she would know it anywhere. She heard it almost every night in her dreams. And could it possibly be? It sounded as if he . . . he had switched sides!

Petunia drew in a sharp breath as she realized what that meant, and before she could react, she found herself face to face with the man she hadn't been able to stop thinking about for months.

"Petunia?" he asked quietly, as if not quite believing that it was her.

"S-Severus?" Petunia said, feeling very light headed. And the next thing she knew, she was falling into his arms, everything going black.

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She's had quite a shock. I'm sure she will wake up any moment though, and when she does she'll be fine."

Petunia was slowly coming back into consciousness, though when she heard his voice again, she almost slipped back into her comatose state. It was true. He was here in Dumbledore's office, and he was hovering over her . . . concerned. There was affection in his voice, an affection Petunia thought she would never hear from him again.

She sat up slowly and he moved toward her to help, but hesitated. Instead, Dumbledore held out a hand and helped Petunia to the couch so she could sit more comfortably.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia asked, ignoring Dumbledore and addressing Severus.

He glanced at Dumbledore as if asking permission to tell her what had happened in the past few months. He nodded slightly and left the room, giving the two the privacy they desired.

Once he had left, Petunia looked at Severus once again. He was pacing back and forth in front of her, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His nervousness was beginning to affect her and finally she reached out and grabbed his arm, making him jump slightly at the contact.

Petunia jumped as well as a familiar warmth ran through her body, but she shook off the feeling and stared into those black eyes that had haunted her dreams for so many years now.

"Just tell me what happened, Severus."

He sighed and sat down next to her. "For the past month now I have been working as a spy for Dumbledore and the Order."

"_You're_ the spy?" Petunia blurted out. At the last meeting Dumbledore had given her a huge new project. He had given her the names of all the suspected Death Eaters that Order members had been spying on and asked her to profile them so the Order could try to see if there were any common ties between them besides being pure-blooded. The goal was to be able to pinpoint Wizards and Witches that Voldemort was going to try to recruit and get to them before he did. However, when Petunia had gotten the list there were names on there that she knew nobody had been spying on. That's when she began to suspect that Dumbledore had a spy. She had just never thought it would be Severus. In fact, his name was even on the list of Death Eaters.

"You knew that Dumbledore had a spy?" Severus asked with a twinge of fear.

Petunia waved her hand in the air as if to brush away his concern. "No one else knows, don't worry. So . . . how did this happen? I mean, what made you change sides?"

"I don't think I was ever really on Voldemort's side. I mean, I was out there and I was killing people, but I never enjoyed it. The other Death Eaters, they go and torture Muggles for fun, but I could never do that. I followed orders and did as I was told, but . . . it was just never me."

"But what made you go to Dumbledore? Did it all just become too much? Something had to have made the final decision for you."

At this question, Severus looked away from Petunia and refused to meet her eye. Petunia knew that it had to be something bad and before she knew what she was doing, she was scooting closer to Severus and taking his hand in hers.

He looked at her hand and then up at her, his eyes shimmering like two black orbs. Then, in a whisper that Petunia almost couldn't hear, he said, "I killed my father."

Petunia drew in a sharp breath and felt tears filling her eyes. He continued to stare at her and finally the tears that had been making his eyes shine finally overflowed and began falling down his cheeks.

"He killed her. He killed the only person who I felt ever loved me and so I killed him. I thought after I'd done it I would finally feel whole again. Once I avenged my mother's death I could finally move on, but I just felt worse. I felt like I would die. I think I would have killed myself if it hadn't have been for . . ." Severus trailed off and stared into Petunia's eyes.

He slowly lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. Her breathing was becoming increasingly labored and she didn't know what to do. She hadn't felt like this . . . ever really.

"It was you, Petunia. You're the reason I came to Dumbledore. You're the reason I want to fight Voldemort now. You're the reason that I'm still alive. Because I realized that my mother isn't the only person who has loved me. You loved me once, too, and even if you don't anymore, just knowing that you did . . . it's enough. I . . . I love you, Petunia."

_I love you, too_. Petunia's heart screamed it and she so wanted to say it, but as Severus moved toward her, ready to kiss her, she jumped back. He stared at her, hurt, but she couldn't take it back. She did love Severus; she loved him more than she knew she could ever love anyone else, but he was a part of her past now. She couldn't go through the pain again. She just wanted a normal life with a normal man. She couldn't get involved with a Death Eater turned spy. What if he was ever found out? He'd be killed and she would be hurt all over again. No, she couldn't do it. Not again.

"I'm sorry Severus. I'm just . . . I'm sorry. I promise I won't tell anyone about you being a spy. I know you can't risk exposure. Tell Dumbledore I'm sorry about all of this and if he wants to Obliviate me, that's fine, but not necessary. I . . . I'm just going to go now," Petunia said, standing and moving toward the fireplace. She couldn't look at him, not when he had that expression of pain on his face. She hated hurting him, but she knew that really this was his fault. He was the one who turned his back on her and she had finally accepted that. She couldn't just go back to how things were before. She could never go backward . . . only forward.

* * *

Dumbledore did not Obliviate Petunia and in fact had some interesting news for her at the next Order meeting. But that didn't happen until the end of the meeting. First they had to go through all of the usual business.

Petunia was quite upset to learn that Caradoc Dearborn had vanished. She had only met him once or twice, the first time being back at Sirius and James' first meeting. They had taken a picture that night and she remembered Caradoc had kept complaining that he needed to be nearer to the front as he was so short. Unfortunately, these deaths and disappearances were becoming more and more frequent and she was growing accustomed to them, something that she felt terrible about.

When the meeting was finally ending, Dumbledore asked Petunia to stay after so he could talk to her. She told her sister and the others to go ahead and she would meet up with them at the Leaky Cauldron in a little while. That's where they always went after Order meetings to sit and catch up on everything.

At first Lily had wanted to stay behind, too. Petunia had been acting very strange recently and she had a feeling that it had something to do with whatever Dumbledore was talking to her about, but James was finally able to convince her to leave and talk to Petunia later about whatever was going on.

"How have you been, Petunia?" Dumbledore asked as Petunia sat down.

"A little overwhelmed with the recent news, but I've been okay."

"I have a task that I wish to ask your assistance on, but I fear it may be difficult. I want you to know that if you so desire you may tell me no, and I will not think any less of you. In fact, I will understand completely."

"Well that's the most cryptic thing I've heard in a while," Petunia said with a small smile. "Ask away, I'm always happy to help you in any way I can."

"Well, as you now know, Severus is a spy for the Order. You are, in fact, the only other person who knows, and as such I would like to ask your assistance in processing the information Severus brings us."

"Why would that be difficult? I love that kind of stuff," Petunia said, feeling better knowing that Dumbledore wasn't asking much.

But when she looked at him, she saw a twinge of sadness in his eyes. "I'm not sure you understand completely Petunia. I want you to meet with Severus and I so that you can hear first hand everything he tells me. Because you are the only person who knows about Severus' position in our organization, in many ways you would be his partner."

"Oh," Petunia said, feeling the happiness drain out of her. Dumbledore was asking her to work with Severus on a one to one basis. She would probably be sent on missions with him and she would spend a lot of time alone with him analyzing facts, as Dumbledore had many other things to do as well. He was asking her to be the liaison between Severus and the Order. It was an honor that he trusted her with this responsibility, but at the same time she didn't know if she could handle spending so much time with Severus.

Then she thought about everything that Voldemort had cost her . . . including Severus in many ways, and she knew that she had to do everything in her power to fight him.

"I would be honored to help. I will meet with you and Severus and when you are busy with your many other responsibilities, I will meet with Severus alone. I know you are aware of our past, but I will not let that affect my job. You can count on me, sir."

Dumbledore smiled, a glint of pride shining in his eyes, and nodded.

Petunia had a new job in the Order, a very important one. She just hoped she could handle it and all the baggage that came along with it.

* * *

"Severus? What are you doing here?" Petunia asked, answering her door and pulling Severus in quickly before anyone else could see him.

They had been working together for almost a month now and things were going well. Petunia had felt flutterings of old feelings, but she always pushed them away. They had managed to stick to a strictly professional relationship, and they always met in Dumbledore's office, so she was more than a little surprised to see him standing outside her door.

"Happy Birthday," he said, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

She felt her heart jump in her chest as she accepted to flowers, and she had to force herself to hold back her smile.

"Thank you, but it wasn't very smart of you to just show up here. What if Lily had been home? How would you have explained yourself?"

"I knew she wasn't home. She and Potter are out on Order business. Dumbledore told me," Severus explained.

"Well, you still shouldn't have come. I mean, it was sweet and all, but I thought I made myself clear. We can't do this again. And I have plans with Vernon," Petunia said, unable to tear her eyes away from Severus' face.

"Oh," he said, the slight smile that had been on his face disappearing. But he was only dissuaded for a moment before he took her hand and said, "Come out with me instead."

Petunia felt the familiar warm feeling go through her body as he touched her and had to try even harder to hold back her smile. "Vernon is my boyfriend. I can't just blow him off."

"Tell him you're sick. I swear, I just want to take you out as a friend. Please, Petunia," he said with so much passion that Petunia felt herself beginning to relent.

"Well, I suppose I could go out with him tomorrow night instead," Petunia said slowly.

A grin that Petunia thought she would never see again spread across his face as he got her coat down from the stand that stood by the door.

"Wonderful. You won't regret this Petunia. I have a Portkey here that will take us to Paris, because we can't risk being seen around here and once we're there I'm going to take you to this little café that my mother used to take me to . . ."

Severus continued to ramble on as Petunia watched him with a smile. She hadn't seen him this happy since they had first started going out so many years ago. She knew she should feel guilty, but as she called Vernon and told him that she wasn't feeling well, she didn't. Even as he said how sorry he was and even as he offered to come over and take care of her, she found herself wanting to get off the phone as quickly as she could so that she could spend some time with Severus. And as she was hanging up with him, she wondered whether or not she was still on her forward path.

* * *

**A/N**: So Severus is back in the picture. I think that will make a lot of you happy, but some of you are going to be really mad, too. I haven't started the next chapter, but I promise it will be up fairly soon. All that I have written in my outline is James' and Lily's wedding, so that will be the main attraction, but I may have some other stuff as well. However, this coming chapter will be the one happy chapter, so you can have a break from the dying and whatnot. :)


	41. Chapter 41: One Soul, Two Bodies

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Thanks to my wonderful beta of this chapter, **Lovely-Lina1985**.

**A/N**: I am so sorry guys. I really did want to get it up at least in two weeks time, but alas, it took three. I'm going to try harder on this next chapter. I promise. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers:

**Bernie**: I'm glad you're happy to have Severus back. So am I. While I kind of go back and forth between liking Jo's version of him, I can't help but adore mine. And it is good that he's back on the good side. The Order will not be finding out about him, because that couldn't happen. Remember, eventually Peter is going to be a spy and if he found out that Severus was a spy, well, we'd have one dead Severus. However, there may be a select few people finding out about our dear Severus' little switch-over. :)

**Rebecca Lynn**: I'm not going to respond to you, because this is the chapter you've been waiting for. So just get to it! :)

**Lovely-Lina1985**: Everyone is going to be so surprised by how Petunia finally changes. I just had to say that, because reading people's comments all the time make me think about that. I _loved_ your little scenario of Harry's graduation though. And I was absolutely shocked when I saw the Hermione and Draco thing, I never pegged you for a shipper of them. That little scenario won't be happening, as I have plans of my own, but if it were, those two would not be together, that's for sure! :) Really though, that really was touching. If you ever wanted to expand on it and make it your own, you feel free, just as you give credit to me: the creator of the Petunia/Severus ship! Wow, I created a ship, how cool is that? Seriously though, all your compliments really made me happy. I do spend more time than I really should planning out this story and looking things up to make sure there aren't contradictions (although I'm sure there still are) so it is very nice to be appreciated. And you thanked me for writing it, well I thank you for reading it! And thanks for beta-ing this chapter. And sorry for the little note at the end. Sometimes I'll have to stop writing when I'm on a roll, and I'll put little notes to remind myself of things I want to add when I have time to write again. I forgot to take it out. :)

**Aquariusbaby205**: Yeah, I've planned on having Severus kill his father since the very beginning of the story. To me that's always been the defining moment that makes Severus switch sides. Now I don't know if that's what happened in Jo's actual story, but if I were a betting person, I'd bet that it was killing someone that did it. And unfortunately, Vernon will not be getting killed . . . at least not in this story. ;)

**mello80**: I'm glad you think my story rules. Sorry the update took a little while, but here it is.

**Jen_Snuffles**: You're not the only one who want Petunia and Sirius to get back together. I have a couple other readers who do as well, but as one of my readers so insightfully pointed out, they aren't really right for each other. Sirius understands happy Petunia, but Severus understands all of her. That's the big difference that makes Severus more right for her. And unfortunately, the time of nice Petunia is drawing to a close. There's still a few more chapters, but the big change is fast approaching. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Rinnington**: It _would_ be funny if Sirius was dating muggles, but I don't really see how he would meet them. I did have him bring a date to the wedding, but I couldn't get in a really good description of her without it seeming tacked on. I may find some place in some future chapter to introduce one of his "lady-friends" though. Ha ha, you can relax about the turning point. It's still a few chapters in the future. And you won't see it coming. ;)

**Radioactivekitten**: No, you did not review the last chapter . . . for shame! Ha ha, just kidding. Severus seems to have quite a few fans amongst my readers, which is a very good thing. I am completely stoked for HBP. The only thing is I know I want to finish this before it comes out, so it makes me nervous. It's okay though, there's only twelve more chapters left. I can totally get that done in 5 months. I hope.

**Musicsage92**: You are like the fourth person to say you wish Petunia and Severus could stay together. All I will say, is sometimes wishes can come true, it just may take a while. :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Bahzad**: Thank you!

**TeenTypist**: I cannot believe you read all forty chapters in two days. And that you reviewed every single chapter. I actually really appreciated that, because you reminded me of things I had long since forgotten. It was nice to look back at where my story has come from, you know? Like it was nice to see the wizarding family shock thing again. After a while of reading the story, you almost forget that that's not what Jo has told us. But don't worry, eventually everything will make sense. I really am not veering away from canon. I'm all about the canon. Also, I liked what you said in the earlier chapters about Severus being both likeable and realistic. That's what I was going for, and I tell ya, it is _hard_. Hopefully he stayed that way throughout (except for when he becomes not so likeable anymore). Your review of chapter fourteen in particular reminded me of something I had forgotten about, and I was able to bring it back into play in this chapter. Unfortunately, most of my other readers won't get it, but you will! I _really_ like what you said here: "Sirius understands happy Petunia. Severus understands all of Petunia." You know, I never even realized that that was the big defining difference between the two relationships, at least not in so many words. But that is exactly what I was trying to get across. Does that even make sense? Point is, you nailed it! I especially liked how you pulled out quotes that I had written. I honestly didn't believe I had written some of them. You definitely pinpointed some of my finer moments. :) And you brought back the memory of the James-prefect fake out. That may be my favorite moment in this entire story. Well, that along with just about every part of the Head Hunters chapter. I'm glad you liked how I did the Whomping Willow incident, too. I was really afraid of how that would turn out, so it's nice to know it worked. Woo hoo for being an Aries! I can't wait to find out if Sirius is actually an Aries. I'm hoping that in about two months we'll see Sirius' name on Jo's birthday calendar. And I'm glad you appreciate not bad at everything Peter. That annoys the crap out of me. I think he is portrayed that way in Jo's books sometimes because he's known as the bad guy and that's how Harry sees him. So I try to give him some talents. Hopefully you didn't get in trouble. I'm glad you found Voldemort believable, too. I think that caused me more problems than anything else in this story. Oh yeah, you figured out something that I don't think anyone else has figured out. And it is going to be revealed in the next couple of chapters. You should feel proud. Oh, and I'm really sorry about keeping you from your Latin homework. Thank you for reading all of my story and reviewing it. And wow is this a long response. Hope you like this chapter.

**Krisalyn**: And you're about the sixth person to say it's too bad Petunia can't have Severus. :) It really is cool knowing that I basically created a whole new ship. And don't worry about Sirius, he's moving on. ;)

And now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 41: One Soul, Two Bodies

June 17, 1978. To most people it would seem like an ordinary day, but to Lily Evans, it was the biggest day of her life. She was getting married.

"Oh, I still don't believe it," Lily said aloud as she began to feel dizzy.

"Just breathe, honey. Here, sit down, eat some of the breakfast I made before you go upstairs to start getting ready."

Lily smiled at her mom as she poured orange juice and flipped pancakes. She had been living on her own for a year now, and she hadn't really realized how much she missed the little things like this.

"I love you, Mom," Lily said, smiling brilliantly at Renee Evans.

Renee stopped and stared at Lily, looking as if she was trying with all her might to fight back tears. Eventually the tears won out and mother pulled daughter into a tight hug.

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married," she said softly, squeezing the life out of Lily.

"I can't believe my baby sister is getting married before me," Petunia said, joining her mother and sister in the kitchen.

"And I can't believe your mother ever married me, but these things happen," Bruce Evans said, walking into the kitchen and smiling at the women in his life. "And there's the woman of the hour. My baby girl, my Lillers, my fiery redhead . . . "

"Daddy! Now, don't you go crying. You'll have plenty of time for that at the wedding," Lily said, giving her dad a hug, and scowling ever so slightly at the nickname.

"And just think, after tonight, our little girl won't be a little girl anymore," Renee said.

Petunia snorted and said, "Like she and James haven't already . . . er, uh . . . wow, Mom, these pancakes are fantastic."

Lily, red-faced and glaring at her sister avoided her parents' eyes as she said, "So the photographer is going to be at the garden at three to take all of the pictures, so Daddy, you make sure you get the boys there on time. The last thing I need is Sirius dragging James off on some last-minute bachelor adventure."

"I'm sure they got all of that out of their system at the bachelor party," Petunia said, having a great time pushing Lily's buttons.

"I told you to never. Mention. That. Again."

Petunia just grinned and replayed the memory of Lily telling James off after she had come to bail him out of a Muggle prison. She sighed, knowing that she would treasure that memory forever.

"Come on, Lily. Time to get ready to get married."

The scowl that had been on Lily's face as she too remembered the events of three nights ago immediately disappeared and was replaced with a wide grin. In a matter of hours, she, Lily Evans, would be Mrs. Lily Potter. That thought alone made her forget every bad thing that had ever happened in her life.

* * *

"I can't do this! I can't. I'm only 18 years old! How did I think I was ready to get married?" Lily was hyperventilating, pacing back and forth in the tent where she and Petunia were waiting for the ceremony to begin.

"You'll be 19 in about a month," Petunia put in helpfully, grinning at her sister from where she sat. She knew that Lily was just having a case of nerves. Everyone knew how much she and James loved each other. They were destined for one another. They loved each other the same way that Petunia loved . . .

"You're not helping!" Lily shrieked, cutting off Petunia's inappropriate train of thought.

Petunia sighed and stood up. She put her hands on Lily's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll do the whole Maid-of-Honor/Sister thing now. You love James. You have loved him forever and he loves you just as much, if not more. When you two are together, you glow. Anyone with eyes can see that he makes you happier than you have ever been and you deserve to have that happiness for eternity. Go, marry him, and live happily ever after. And for the love of Merlin, stop biting on your lip, you're smudging your lipstick."

Lily released her lip and gave Petunia a brilliant smile before launching herself at her. "You are the best big sister in the world, Petunia. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well you better figure it out, because after today you'll be Mrs. Potter, and I want you the hell out of my flat!" Petunia joked.

Lily just grinned. She took a deep breath and pulled aside the white silk fabric of the tent and let out a scream.

"Sorry!" Sirius said, poking his head in. "I just came to get Petunia. The procession is about to start and I need my aisle partner. Your dad's out here waiting for you, Lily."

Sirius stuck out his arm and Petunia put hers through, smiling at him. He looked rather dashing in his tux. Before he left he turned back to Lily and said, "By the way, you look beautiful. James isn't going to be able to stand up straight when he sees you."

"Thanks, Sirius," Lily said, her eyes shimmering slightly.

"Don't you dare cry, Lily," Petunia said.

Lily just nodded and waved the pair ahead. It was time for them to make their way to the front. As they were walking down the aisle, Sirius leaned over and said, "You look beautiful as well."

Petunia smiled and said, "Not looking so bad yourself."

It was nice to be able to do this flirting game with Sirius again. According to James he had finally gotten over her, though she had been told by quite a few people that that didn't mean if she ever changed her mind that Sirius wouldn't come flying back into her arms. Either way, he had brought a "lady-friend" from work with him to the wedding, so Petunia was pretty sure there weren't any strong lingering feelings.

Petunia pulled herself out of her thoughts as they reached the front of the park. Dumbledore was officiating and he smiled at her as she took her place, his eyes twinkling merrily. She stole a glance at James and saw that he looked as nervous as Lily had.

However, his mask of nervousness was instantly replaced with a look of awe as Lily came into view. Petunia smiled, wondering exactly what he could be feeling. Lily would look breathtaking in her wedding dress to anyone, but she had to look even more beautiful to the man who loved her more than life itself.

It was a simple satin dress with a sleeveless off the shoulder top and a V-shaped bodice. The skirt part was very straight and the train was only a few inches long. To make up for the simplicity of the dress though, she had a very elaborate veil. It was lace with woven silver and it seemed to glow in the afternoon sunlight. You could see through the veil just fine and the shining made her emerald green eyes even more beautiful than usual. Combined with her red hair, which she had decided after hours of debate to leave down, she looked like some kind of goddess.

Petunia really could not believe that this was her baby sister. She glanced down where her mother was sitting and saw that she was already crying. As her father placed Lily's hand in James' she could see that he had tears in his eyes as well. As he took his seat next to his wife, she handed him a tissue.

Lily turned and handed her bouquet to Petunia and then everyone turned to listen to Dumbledore. James and Lily had asked him to officiate as soon as they had gotten engaged. Petunia hadn't even known that he was licensed to do so, but apparently before he was a Professor at Hogwarts he had gotten licensed. She also found out that he had worked at the Ministry for a while, trained owls, and owned a shop in Diagon Alley, though he refused to reveal what it was that he sold. She wasn't the only one to be surprised about those revelations. Dumbledore and Hogwarts went together so well, everyone had assumed he had always worked there, but apparently he had done quite a bit of other things between his time there as a student and his time there as an educator.

"Marriage is a very special bond. Or so I've been told, I myself have never been married," Dumbledore said, smiling out at the crowd. "Still, I have known and have joined together many couples and I do not think I have ever seen a pair more in love than Lily and James. In these dark times love is a powerful thing and the joining of two souls into one life is the most beautiful way to express that love. But now I will stop talking and let the two of you express exactly what you feel."

Petunia pulled the note cards out of a fold in her dress and handed them to Lily, patting her hand while she did. Lily had spent the past week writing and rewriting these vows, though she had refused to let Petunia see them ahead of time. She had handed them to her only a half hour before the ceremony and had threatened to decapitate her if she read them. She glanced over at Sirius and raised an eyebrow silently asking if he had read James' vows. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. Petunia stifled a giggle as she realized James probably threatened to cut off more than Sirius' head if he read James' vows.

Lily took a deep breath and began the speech that she had practiced so many times that the note cards were really just there in case she got nervous and forgot.

"James, there was a time in my life when I would have given anything to have you out of my life, and now I don't know what I would do if you weren't in it. I've always had a lot of love in my life. I have two wonderful parents, the best big sister ever, and I have wonderful friends, but I don't think I ever really understood love. Not until you showed me what it was. Even when I would push you away, you still loved me. Even when I was horrible to you, you still loved me. And it may have taken me a while to realize it, but I've always loved you. You have been here for me through the toughest times in my life. When Joey was killed . . . " Lily paused, tears welling up in her eyes. James squeezed her hand, tears in his own eyes. "See, that's exactly what I mean. You give me strength. I don't know if I could have survived all of the things that have happened to us if it weren't for you. Every day is a struggle, but I know that as long as I have you to help me through everything, I'll make it. I couldn't live without you, and I want you to know that I love you, now and forever."

Petunia glanced at her mother who was wiping at her eyes with some tissue. She caught Petunia's eye and reached out to hand her a tissue, which she took gratefully.

"Wow," James said, wiping at his own eyes. "It's pretty hard to follow that, huh?"

Everyone laughed a little and James grinned. Lily sort of smacked him with her note cards, clearly not liking him making jokes in the middle of their wedding.

"Anyway, yeah. I used up all my good stuff on the proposal, but I'll give this a shot. I still wonder how I ever got so lucky as to end up with a girl like you. With every day that passes, you amaze me more and more. You are the bravest, most caring, most beautiful woman I have ever known, and we all know that I have no lack in self esteem, but even as wonderful as I think I am, I really don't know if I even deserve you. I don't think anyone really does. I know it sounds corny, but I honestly believe that you are some kind of angel created and put on this earth to show all of us mere mortals exactly how wonderful we can be. And every moment I am with you, I am filled with this joy, this indescribable happiness that makes being away from you torture. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Lily," James said, the love in his eyes evident as he gazed at Lily. He then looked around as if just realizing that everyone else was there watching his speech, and said, "which is why we are here getting married."

Everyone laughed quietly and Lily and James turned to face Dumbledore.

"When two people find each other and realized they want to spend the rest of their lives with each other, it is almost as if they have found themselves. Marriage is about joining two beings together for eternity. You become a part of each other. One soul in two beings. Lily, James, please join hands," Dumbledore said, preparing to perform the bonding ritual of the Wizard wedding.

Lily had been to several weddings in the Wizarding world, and this was always her favorite moment to watch. She could not believe that she herself was about to go through it. She drew in a breath and smiled at James. She was glad to see that he looked just as nervous and excited as she felt.

They squeezed hands and locked eyes as Dumbledore raised his wand and tapped the couple's joined hands. "_Amoanima Adiunctus._"

Lily shivered as she felt a magical wave travel through her entire body. She almost felt as if she was drowning, but in a good way. She could feel it coursing through her body. She could feel it all around her. Love. James' love for her was everywhere, and she could feel it.

Judging from the expression on James' face, he was feeling the same thing. Only he was feeling Lily's love for him.

They both wanted to reach out to each other right then, but there was still the matter of the rings and the pronouncement of their union.

"The ring is a representation of the unending feelings of love these two share for one another. By placing them on your fingers, you are vowing to love, cherish, and respect one another for all time."

James and Lily slipped each other's rings on and looked at Dumbledore expectantly.

"And with the placement of the rings, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," Dumbledore said, a wide grin spreading his face.

But it was not the groom doing the kissing. As soon as James had lifted her veil, Lily had slung her arm around James' neck, pulling him toward her. Not caring that parents, grandparents, bosses, and former Professors were present, they practically ravaged one another. Petunia couldn't help but smile. She had never seen her sister happier.

She smiled, preparing to walk back down the aisle and head to the reception, when she suddenly had the feeling she was being watched. She turned, looking into the forest on the edge of the park, and saw a pair of black eyes staring out at her.

She would know those eyes anywhere, she just didn't know what they were doing here. However, she couldn't exactly question him now, so she decided to ask him the next time she saw him.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Sirius asked, holding his arm out for Petunia to grab onto.

Petunia glanced back to where Severus had been standing and saw that he was gone. "Nothing."

"Oh, well hurry up. The sooner we get to the reception, the sooner I get to give my speech," Sirius said with a grin.

Petunia smiled knowing that everyone was in for one heck of a treat. The only thing Sirius loved more than embarrassing James and Lily was being the center of attention, and here was his big chance to do both at once. She just hoped that Lily wouldn't be spending her Honeymoon in jail for murdering Sirius.

* * *

"Misty will you sit down!" Lily said, reaching out and grabbing the house elf.

Petunia grinned. Lily had insisted on having Misty sit at the table with the rest of the family, because after all she was a part of the family, but the stubborn house elf kept trying to get up to get everyone their food and drinks.

"Come on Misty, I never get to see you anymore. Just come and sit next to me," Petunia said, patting the chair between herself and her mother.

They were all seated at a long table in the front of the banquet hall. Lily and James were in the center, of course. Then Petunia was next to Lily, then Misty, Renee and Bruce. Next to James was Sirius, who was as good as family, and of course was the best man, and then Mrs. and Mr. Potter.

Scattered about the hall were several other tables filled with James' and Lily's family and friends. There were several people from the Order there. Marlene McKinnon and her husband were sitting with Alice, Frank, Amelia, Remus, and Peter. A couple of tables over, Edgar and his wife were sitting with the Prewett brothers. And they had brought Bill with them, much to Sirius' and Lily's delight. They hadn't seen the younger boy since graduation.

Dumbledore was seated at a table with the other Hogwarts Professors who had been invited: Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Zabini (though he had only been invited at Petunia's request). And even though she wasn't a professor anymore, Dorcas Meadows was sitting with them as well.

Tullia had finally accepted an invitation to one of Lily's gatherings and had shown up with her husband. They were sitting at a table with some of James' co-workers, including Mad-Eye Moody. He and Tullia's husband were currently in a deep conversation.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Petunia asked, getting Lily's attention.

Lily followed Petunia's gaze and smiled. "Well, one is the editor of the Quibbler, which likes warning people about things that no one else believes in, and Moody is absolutely paranoid and believes that there are things that aren't really there . . . so I'd say they're probably discussing the dangers of some creature that doesn't actually exist."

Petunia giggled, thinking those two probably would get along great. She had only spoken to Mr. Lovegood for a moment before everyone had sat down to begin the reception, and he hadn't been as odd as she expected. She was not a fan of the Quibbler, as it had a tendency to make absolutely absurd claims. Just last month there had been an article claiming that Voldemort lead a double life and was actually the lead singer of the Muggle rock band, The Rolling Stones.

Luckily, before Petunia could think on that thought any further, Sirius stood, tapping his glass to get everyone's attention.

"I first met Lily and James on the train to Hogwarts in first year. I literally ran into Lily and her sister and while I was more focused on the beauty that was, and still is, Petunia," Sirius said, with a wink towards Petunia making her smile and shake her head, "I could tell that Lily was a sweet girl. Then I met James and I knew from the moment we met that he would be my best friend."

"I never really had friends growing up, as I was forced to socialize with people my parents approved of, and well, my parents only liked a load of wankers, so besides my cousin Andy, I never had friends. James changed that. He had grown up hearing about my family, but rather than judging me by them, he accepted me and became the brother I wished I had always had."

Sirius was getting a bit choked up as he said this, looking at James. James, too, looked like he had a few tears in his eyes. Realizing that everyone was watching him be all sentimental, Sirius cleared his throat and continued.

"Anyway, that train ride was the first time Lily and James met as well, and their friendship seemed to have started out fine. Of course, Lily was just blinded by James' good looks and failed to fully understand his personality. Once she got to know him, she realized what a great prat he was."

This comment was met with quite a few giggles and a glare from James.

"Now everyone knew that they didn't really hate each other. Well, no one ever thought James hated Lily . . . he was clearly infatuated with her from the beginning, and who could blame him? I mean, look at her! But Lily tried her best to put on an act of annoyance whenever James was around, but she was known to have the occasional civil conversation with him, and we knew she really did like him. We even had a bet about when they would get together . . . "

"Which I won!" Remus declared.

"Yes, yes, we all know you won Remus. But if I am not mistaken, _I_ am the best man, and you should refrain from interrupting me," Sirius said with a smile.

"By the way, you two. I am still mad about that. My money was on the beginning of seventh year, and if it hadn't have been for . . . " Sirius paused, realizing that he had been about to blame Joey. He saw Lily's face fall and he felt terrible. He thought quickly and continued, "If it hadn't been for the fact that James had been such a jerk for so many years Lily may not have been so caught off guard when he did start acting nice and she would have gone out with him then."

Lily breathed a sigh of relief, but felt her eyes filling with tears. Joey and Eleanor should have been at the wedding. They would have already been married and they would have been able to tell Lily and James all about it. She had so far been able to make it through this wonderful day without thinking about the war and Voldemort, but as she thought of her dead friend, she felt the familiar hatred boiling up in her stomach.

She turned her attention back to Sirius, who was having a great time humiliating James.

"And you know, when James finally _was_ able to convince Lily to go out with him, she was so ashamed that they kept it secret for three months. They used the cover story that they thought I was too much of a gossip, but we all know that isn't true . . . " This comment was met by great bursts of laughter, which Sirius ignored, " . . . and Lily was just ashamed of James."

"Seriously though, all joking aside, I have never seen the two of you as happy as you are when you're together. Every time Lily walks into the room, James' face lights up in a way that sometimes makes me jealous. I have been James' best friend for the past eight years, but I think for the past two, I haven't really been anymore. And I'm okay with that. Lily," Sirius said, turning to the redhead, "James is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm sure you feel that he's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Take care of him, okay?"

Lily nodded, squeezing James' hand.

"And you James," Sirius said, in a much sterner voice than he had used with Lily, "We all know that Lily Evans . . . excuse me, Lily Potter, is a cut above the rest. Sometimes I wonder how you ever got so lucky. So, you better take care of her, because even though you're my best friend in the entire world, I love this girl like a sister, and I'll hunt you down if you hurt her. And actually, that goes for you, too, Lily. Take care of each other . . . and congratulations."

Sirius raised his glass and said, "To James and Lily!"

"To James and Lily!" Everyone said in response.

Petunia clapped and grinned as James and Lily kissed. They were both absolutely glowing with happiness.

She was pulled out of her contemplation about their happiness, by Misty tugging on her dress telling her that it was her turn to give her speech.

"Oh, sorry everyone. I guess subconsciously I just didn't want to have to follow Sirius' speech. I mean, who expected that from him? He was all sentimental and everything. I had been expecting a speech completely filled with jokes. Of course, he did have a fair few of them, in fact, he stole all of the good ones, so I guess I'll just be serious, which is a shame, because we all know how funny I can be," Petunia said, making the people who knew her laugh a bit. While Petunia could be quite funny at times, whenever she was trying to be funny, it didn't really work.

"I've obviously known Lily her entire life, and not only is she my sister, but she is my best friend. She has been there for me through everything. Through every crush, every broken heart, every failed test, every smile, frown, or scream. She is the most important person in my life, and for a long time I know that I was the most important person in hers as well. But, like Sirius said, things change and I now know that James is the most important person in her life . . . " Petunia felt herself getting teary, and couldn't look at Lily. She knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to finish her speech.

"When Lily first got her Hogwarts letter, I knew. I knew that in a way that was an end. I knew that she was going to go away and she was going to meet someone to replace me. I was only twelve years old, and I was so afraid that I was losing my baby sister. But now I'm twenty and I know that I didn't lose her . . . I'm still incredibly important to her and she still loves me . . . as much as I love her. Eight years ago, I knew she would find someone else to be that special person in her life, I just never thought I would be so happy about it."

Petunia found the strength to look at Lily and saw that she was crying. That made the tears that had been pooling up in Petunia's eyes spill over. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I am so happy for you, Lily. If there is anyone in this world who deserves to be happy, it's you, and I know that James makes you happy. And James, if you ever hurt Lily, Sirius is going to have to wait in line, because I'm going to have first crack at you," Petunia said, laughing through her tears.

James put an arm around Lily and handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes with.

"So yeah, now that I'm done making everyone cry, I'll just say congratulations you two, may you have an eternity of happiness."

Everyone clapped as Petunia sat back down and Lily leaned over to give her sister a hug.

"I will always love you," Lily whispered in Petunia's ear. Petunia nodded and hugged her sister tighter.

"O-kay! Now that Petunia has completely brought down the mood, how about we start the party part of this party," Sirius said, standing up and downing the rest of his drink.

Everyone laughed, and the band began playing.

"How about a dance, sis?" Lily asked, holding out her hand.

"I thought you're supposed to have the first dance with James," Petunia said.

"We'll do that later. Along with the Daddy-Daughter and Mother-Son dance. For now, I want to dance with the most important person in my life," Lily said, with a radiant smile.

"I still am?"

"Always and forever . . . well, until I have a baby. I'm sure you can understand that."

"Please, as soon as you have a baby he or she is going to replace you for me, too."

"Until you have one of your own," Lily said with a grin as she and her sister walked over to the dance floor.

Petunia sighed, thinking about her relationship status as of right then. She was kind of dating two guys and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't really see a future with either of them. No matter what, she would always see Severus as a former Death Eater who absolutely shattered her heart, not to mention the fact that even if she did decide to really date him, she could never tell anyone about it. And with Vernon, she was beginning to realize that she might not be able to have both him and magic in her life.

"I don't know if I'll ever have a baby of my own."

Lily looked at her sister and decided to ask the question that had been bothering her since she realized her sister had not once mentioned bringing Vernon to the wedding.

"Did something happen between you and Vernon?"

"No. Nothing has happened between us, it's just Se--" Petunia stopped, her eyes going wide as she realized she had almost given away a huge secret. She hated how whenever she was really talking to Lily, the girl could drag anything out of her without even trying.

"It's just what?" Lily asked, concern on her face.

"It's just sometimes I wonder if Vernon would still love me if he knew about magic?" Petunia said, deciding to voice one of her other, less dangerous, secrets.

Lily sighed and said, "Petunia, you know how I feel about Vernon. You could do so much better than him. But anyone could tell that he loves you. He is absolutely crazy about you. And I have a feeling that he would love you even if he did know that you were one of those 'freaks' that he so likes to complain about. To him, you will always be Petunia."

Petunia just nodded, not really wanting to talk about it any more. Luckily, at that moment the twins decided to come and break up the dance.

"We were wondering if we might have the pleasure of dancing with the two most beautiful women in the room. Alas, the one I wish to dance with is now married, but even a dance would be bliss," Fabian said holding a hand out to Lily.

"This is why I am the smarter twin. I choose to dance with the unmarried, and if I may say so, slightly more beautiful girl," Gideon said, holding his hand out to Petunia.

She grinned and took it. "Honestly, you two. I don't know why you waste your time on a girl with a husband and a girl with a boyfriend when with your charms you could have any single girl in England."

"I'd say all of Europe really," Gideon said, "But what can I say, we Prewetts like the unattainable."

Petunia grinned and let Gideon spin her around the dance floor. "I see you brought your nephew with you."

Gideon turned to see where Petunia was looking and saw Bill talking and laughing with Sirius. He grinned and said, "Yeah, Bill has missed all those former-Gryffindors like crazy, especially Sirius and Lily. I think he still has a little crush on Lily, but who could blame him?"

Petunia giggled as she watched Bill walk up to Fabian and tap him on the shoulder. The got into a little mock argument until Fabian finally turned Lily over to Bill, who absolutely glowed as he danced across the floor with her.

"He's a good kid, I can tell," Petunia said. "Molly had her twins, right? How are they?"

A huge grin spread across Gideon's face as he said, "They are absolute terrors. They aren't even three months old yet and they are causing problems. Molly-Wolly is always saying how they throw their toys all over the house. She says she's this close from banning me and Fabian from visiting, because apparently they're ten times worse when we're around. What she doesn't know is that Fabian encourages them to throw things."

"But you would never do that," Petunia said in a mock serious tone.

"Of course not," Gideon said with complete innocence, "Just like I will never buy them their very own joke set once they reach an acceptable age."

"Which is what, three?"

"Give me a little more credit than that. I'll wait until they're at least five."

The song ended with Petunia shaking her head at him. He bowed and kissed her hand and then went in search of someone else to charm.

Petunia looked around and saw that Lily and Alice had somehow been cornered by Marlene McKinnon and they looked as if they were in dire need of rescuing.

"I just don't understand why you want to wait! Children are the best part of life. I mean sure, you don't really have much of a life once they enter the picture. You don't have time for anything besides taking care of them. You get cranky, and smelly, because you never have time to shower. You'll start taking ten minute naps every chance you get, but besides all that, children are a blessing," Marlene ranted looking back and forth between Alice and Lily.

"Come on Marly, Lily's been married for about five minutes. Give her a chance to breathe," Petunia said, coming up and taking a seat with the three women.

"Okay, okay. But Alice here has been married for a good sixth months. You should be pregnant already. I want a godson or goddaughter."

Now if most people had heard Marlene say that they probably would have thought she was crazy. From the look on Alice's face whenever she was around Marlene, it would seem that she didn't really like her. But the fact was that the two were practically best friends. Marlene could be a little overbearing at times, but she was an exceptionally kind woman who really would give you the robes off her back if you needed them. Literally. She had been known to give her robes to witches or wizards she saw sleeping on the street.

Alice began turning quite red as she said, "Marly, I've already told you, Frank and I actually are trying to get pregnant. We've been trying for four months now; it's just not happening."

Lily's mouth fell open as she said, "You didn't tell me that! I didn't know you were trying to get pregnant."

Alice shrugged, turning redder still. "We haven't really told anyone. I've only told Marlene. Besides, we're getting kind of frustrated about it and don't want to get anyone's hopes up, because we're starting to think it will never happen."

Petunia hugged Alice who looked near tears and said, "Hey, don't worry. Each couple is different and it takes longer for some than it does for others. You are destined to be a mom and I know eventually you will be."

"Thanks, Petunia," Alice said. "Anyway, this is Lily's wedding day. We shouldn't be talking about me!"

"Oh come on. I got proposed to on your wedding day. I think it's okay if you take some of the attention on mine," Lily said. "But I probably should be dancing with my husband right now, shouldn't I?"

Lily began giggling uncontrollably as she called James her husband. She still couldn't believe that she was Mrs. Lily Potter. To think that there was a time in her life where she had said that she would rather date the giant squid than James was just mind boggling.

She found James and they shared their first dance as a married couple as everyone watched them in awe. Petunia was lucky enough to see the two of them interacting with each other on a daily basis, but even she couldn't believe how perfectly they moved together. It really was as if they were each made for the other, that they were meant to be together.

Petunia continued to think on this fact, with just they slightest bit of envy as she watched James dance with his mother, who was laughing at whatever it was James was saying and as Lily danced with their father, glowing with the pride of a Daddy's Girl. She felt another twinge of envy at that image as well. Petunia had always been a Daddy's Girl and she wanted her chance at a Daddy-Daughter dance, but she was really beginning to think she would never get her chance at it.

Just as she was starting to feel a bit depressed, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to look at . . . someone she had never seen before in her life.

"May I have this dance?" the strange man asked, holding out his hand.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude, but do I know you?" Petunia asked. It was weird, because she knew she had never seen this man before, but at the same time, she felt a connection to him.

"I'm just a stupid boy who found happiness at Hogwarts," the man said, with a small smirk, a smirk that Petunia would recognize anywhere, even if it was on a different face.

"Severus?" Petunia asked quietly.

The transformed Severus nodded, leading Petunia out to the dance floor.

"But . . . Polyjuice?" Petunia asked, figuring that was really the only explanation.

Once again Severus nodded.

"But why?"

"Because I know that if circumstances had been different I would have been with you here tonight anyway. Who knows, if circumstances had been different, it could have been you in the white dress."

Petunia felt herself blushing. Even though it wasn't actually his arms around her, Petunia felt that comfort that she remembered from when Severus used to hold her. She felt the tingles and the knot in her stomach. If she closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that the past three years had never happened, and she and Severus were still happy. As much as she knew she shouldn't give into that wishful thinking, she decided, just for today, she would. She would close her eyes and dance with the man she loved and she'd leave the worrying for tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. Lily and James' wedding. I know many of you have been waiting for this for a while and hopefully it didn't disappoint. And in case you didn't know, this was the one happy chapter that I mentioned before. Tragedy happens in every single chapter from now on. And next chapter is one of the worst ones. Not the worst though, at least not in my opinion. Anywho, I have a little bit of it written, but none of the really important parts, but I guess I could give you a little teaser anyway (it's pretty lame though). :) I'm _really _going to try to get this chapter up within a week as I don't have a lot of homework. But I am going home this weekend to see my boyfriend on Valentine's Day (and how great is it that the wedding chapter ended up going up around Valentine's Day?) so I can't _promise_ promise. However, reviews do inspire me to write, so don't hesitate to send them! :)

o

o

o

o

o

Lily nodded, glancing at the man Rookwood had been talking to. She'd didn't think she had seen him in the Ministry before, though he did look mildly familiar. He had curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a very large smile.

"Well it seems that old Gusty here isn't going to introduce us, so I'll just have to take the initiative. I'm Ludo Bagman," he said, holding out his hand.

"_That's_ where I know you from! You play for the Wasps," Lily said, recognizing his name.


	42. Chapter 42: Honeymoon's Over

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Big thanks to **Gangtsagirl15** who beta-ed this chapter for me!

**Rebecca Lynn**: Well, I knew _you_ would love that chapter. I'm glad you liked Sirius' speech. I kind of made it up as I went along and wasn't sure about it, but people seem to like it, so yay. Anyway, this chapter is definitely a big shock after the last happy chapter, so be warned.

**JenSnuffles**: You reread in two days? Impressive. Let me know if you caught any continuity errors. I try to look most things up, but I'm sure I've slipped once or twice before. :) I'm glad you like the story enough to read it again and I hope you like this chapter.

**Aquariusbaby205**: You printed it out? That's awesome. A friend of mine who reads this printed the whole thing out, at least she was before. It turned out to be really freaking long. :) I'm sorry that people were looking at you funny because of me, but I was glad I was able to make you laugh, and hopefully you cried happy tears. And you may be crying sad tears this chapter, I'm not sure. I hope you like it though.

**Bernski McBernington**: That is the most awesome name _ever_! And don't worry about the liking Alan Rickman thing. I do, too. I tell you, it's that voice. Sometime I'll sit at home and replay the scene in POA where he is teaching DADA, because I _love_ how he says, "Page 394." It's so _sexy_! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one, too. Oh and I'm glad you liked the bit about Voldemort being the lead singer of the Rolling Stones. Gotta love Mic Jagger!

**PiaHawk**: Welcome to my story! I'm glad you like it and I'm glad I have converted yet another to the Petunia/Severus ship! I can't tell you how weird it is to have started a ship. It's not like I was one a P/S shipper before I started this story, but as I wrote it I grew to love them more and more. I feel more strongly about them than I do about any other ship, which is just weird. :) Anyway, the Petunia change is still a little ways off, but is getting pretty close. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Tanu12**: Welcome to my story. I'm glad you like it so far and hope you like this chapter, too!

**Radioactivekitten**: I'm glad you enjoyed the pure fluff. I don't believe there's going to be any more of it for the rest of this story, so I had to make this past chapter fluff-tastic! The Joey part was sad, but I could just see Sirius almost bringing it up without even thinking. He covered himself though. Plus I couldn't just have an entirely happy chapter. It's not my way. :) As for Ludo, he's in this chapter for about two seconds, but hopefully he is up to your standards. There is one thing in particular that he says that I _love_. Every time I read it, I giggle madly. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Heavenly fun**: Welcome! I'm glad you like the story and I'm glad you like nice Petunia. Whenever I start reading a story centered around Lily, I hope that Petunia will be portrayed as nice for just a little bit, but it never happens. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**TeenTypist**: I'm glad you liked the vows. I used up all the cheese in my house on those. :) And the Severus thing totally came to my mind as I was writing, and I really liked it. See, even though my story is planned out, some of it still just pops into my mind randomly. Some of my favorite moments haven't been planned at all. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Rinnington**: I'm not telling you whether or not you're right about Gideon and Fabian. You'll just have to read and find out. I'm glad you liked Sirius' speech. I had a lot of trouble with it, but it seems like everyone liked it. And it's still another two years until Dudley is born. He was born May 1980, and in this story it is currently the Summer of 1978. So Sirius will be 22 when he goes to Azkaban in my story, which is close enough. :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

And on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 42: Honeymoon's Over

Lily grinned as she walked into the Ministry a little more than a week after her wedding. She and James had each taken a week off work and had spent their honeymoon together in their home. Neither had wanted to go anywhere; they just wanted to enjoy the new experience of living together and being married. It had been a week of bliss. No worries, no deaths. Just her and James in love.

Even though she was sad to be leaving that peace behind, she was glad to be back to work. The only thing that she was not happy about was the fact that in just one more week, James would be leaving for Auror training. She should have been happy, considering the fact that he had originally been scheduled to leave that day, but due to some logistical problems, training had been pushed back a week. Still it was hard to accept the fact that they would spend their first four months as newlyweds apart.

"Good morning Augustus," Lily said brightly upon seeing her supervisor. "Did you have fun at the wedding? I didn't really get a chance to talk to you."

Augustus Rookwood smiled at Lily and said, "It was a very beautiful ceremony. You and Mr. Potter make a fine match. He's training to be an Auror, correct?"

Lily nodded, glancing at the man Rookwood had been talking to. She'd didn't think she had seen him in the Ministry before, though he did look mildly familiar. He had curly blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a very large smile.

"Well it seems that old Gusty here isn't going to introduce us, so I'll just have to take the initiative. I'm Ludo Bagman," he said, holding out his hand.

"_That's _where I know you from! You play for the Wasps," Lily said, recognizing his name.

Ludo's face seemed to light up even more as he said, "Oh, so you're a Quidditch fan?"

"Honestly," Lily said, "Not really. But my husband and sister are huge fans. If you get them talking about it, they'll go on for hours. I've heard them mention you before. I hear you're quite good."

His already naturally rosy cheeks seemed to get redder as he said, "I do all right. Anyway, I should really be going. I'm here to visit my dad and I ran into Gusty here. He's an old friend of the family, and a bit of a gossip if you ask me. Always wanting to know what's going on with who."

Lily laughed a little, but didn't want to offend her boss. She was trying especially hard not to react to the nickname, Gusty.

"I really should be getting to work as well. It was nice meeting you Ludo," Lily said, turning to head to the elevators to go down to her level.

"Oh Lily," Rookwood said, making Lily stop and turn around. "I just wanted to let you know that it's okay if you skip out on work early this week. I know your husband will be starting Auror training soon, and I'm sure you'll want to spend as much time with him as possible before then."

Lily smiled brightly and said, "Thanks Augustus. That's really nice."

"How does he like Auror training? Is he doing well?"

Lily shook her head and laughed. "He loves it. Frank and Sirius think he's absolutely barmy. They say it's like going to hell, but James likes the discipline. And I've heard that he does quite well. Moody says he has the makings of a top Auror. May even be able to rival Frank, which would be impressive. I've heard he's the best they have; even better than Moody since he's not so paranoid."

"Really? That's Frank Longbottom, right? And who's Sirius?"

"Sirius Black. He's James' best friend. And don't let the name fool you. If there's one thing Sirius isn't, it's serious. But he does work really hard. I know being an Auror is important to him. Even if he does goof off all the time," Lily said, shaking her head. "Anyway, I really should be getting to work. Tullia and I want to test something we've been working on for a while, and then maybe I'll head home a little early."

"Okay. I'll be down later to check on your progress," Rookwood said before turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

* * *

"Close your eyes and concentrate. Imagine that you are being attacked, that your sister is being attacked. A spell is coming toward you, a spell that could kill you. Now imagine yourself enveloped by magic, magic that can protect you. Keep your eyes closed. Concentrate."

_Run Petunia! Save yourself!_

_No, I won't. I have to protect you two, you're injured._

_Lily's right, Petunia. Run! You can't help us._

_But I love you. I love you both, I can't leave you. I won't leave you._

_Oh, isn't that sweet. Wittle Miss Squib thinks she can protect her fallen Mudblood sister and that traitorous piece of trash. Crucio!_

_PROTEGO!_

A shock of warmth coursed through her arm, and Petunia's eyes flew open. She was shocked to see that in front of her, coming out of her wand, was a beautiful golden shield.

"Oh my God!" Petunia said, but no sooner had the words left her mouth did the shield disappear. But Petunia didn't care. "Prof . . . did you . . . I made a shield!"

A look of pride was on Dumbledore's face and his eyes were twinkling as he said, "That you did, Petunia."

"But . . . but, I've been working on that for months now and I haven't been able to get so much as a spark, and . . . I mean that was so beautiful," Petunia said, tears shining in her eyes.

She couldn't explain the feelings that were running through her right then. It was the first time she had really _felt _magic. It was sort of like how she felt when she flew, but multiplied by a hundred. And it was nothing compared to the little spells she had learned over the past year of her tutoring with Dumbledore. Levitating a feather, summoning small objects; they had never made her feel like that. She felt . . . powerful.

"When you had your eyes closed, what did you see?"

"I saw Lily and . . . well, Lily was lying on the ground behind me and she didn't have her wand, and Bellatrix was coming toward us, and she said the Cruciatus Curse, and I just felt so scared, and then suddenly I felt this warmth go through me and I opened my eyes to see the shield," Petunia said, leaving out the part that Severus had also been standing behind her in her vision.

If Dumbledore had been using his mind-reading trick, he pretended that he hadn't and merely nodded.

"That fear along with your desire to protect someone you love is what made the shield appear. I am confident that if you ever are in a situation where you need a shield, you will be able to produce one. However, we should probably try to test it. While your shield was beautiful, we are more concerned with how strong it is."

Petunia nodded and closed her eyes once more and once again saw Bellatrix coming toward her and Severus and Lily. She concentrated and once more she felt a warmth flow through her body.

"_Petrificus Totalus_."

The warmth disappeared as Petunia's arms were pinned to her sides, and suddenly she was looking up at the ceiling of Dumbledore's study.

"_Finite Incantatem_."

"So I guess my shield was all for show, huh?" Petunia said, looking up at Dumbledore sheepishly.

"I wouldn't say that. Your shield put up a bit of a fight. As my spell hit it, the outer layer rippled slightly, and then broke. That ripple is your magic trying to fight back," Dumbledore said.

"But it still broke," Petunia said sadly.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "Petunia, most would say that I am a pretty powerful wizard . . . "

Petunia snorted and said, "I believe most would use 'Most powerful wizard of our age.' Oh . . . you weren't holding back?"

The elderly wizard shook his head, the smile on his face growing.

"So you're saying that my shield, my little Squib-powered shield, actually fought back, even the tiniest bit, against a spell that you cast with the intention to break said shield?"

"Precisely."

"Holy shit!" Petunia said, feeling a little dizzy. Then, realizing what she had said, she felt her face turn red, but Dumbledore looked like he was trying to hold back his laughter. "Sorry."

"There is no need to be. I am very proud of you Petunia. And I believe that you have had enough for today. I will see you tomorrow for our meeting with Severus?"

Petunia nodded, still slightly flustered by the fact that she had produced an adequate shield. "Yeah, of course. I actually have some stuff to go over with you. Some of Marlene's reports have concerned me recently, but we can talk about that tomorrow. Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Petunia."

As Petunia flooed back to her flat, Dumbledore watched her go with a look of almost fatherly pride on his face. He had taught hundreds of students during his years at Hogwarts. He had seen students go on to do great things, and he had seen some go on to do terrible things. He had seen students who seemed to have been born with a wand in their hand and others who had to practice all the time in order to perform the simplest of spells. But never had he had a student quite like Petunia. In many ways, she was a miracle. Based on the laws of magic, she really shouldn't be able to do any of these spells, and yet she could. She was amazing, and there were people out there who wanted to destroy her because she was different. That was something Dumbledore could never allow to happen.

* * *

"Good night, Marlene," Lily said, noticing the flamboyant witch heading out of her office.

"Lily! What are you doing lurking outside of the Improper Use of Magic office? You couldn't possibly have a summons!"

Lily laughed and said, "I'm waiting for James, but I didn't want to hover outside of the Auror offices, so instead I'm lurking a few doors down."

Marlene sighed and said, "I remember when Marty and I first got married. He would wait for me every night. Now I'm lucky if he'll bring his butt down four floors to have lunch with me."

"He works in the Apparition Test Center, right? I think he tested me when I got my license."

"You were lucky! Even if you weren't very good at Apparating, he would have given you a license. I have never heard of him failing a pretty girl. My Marty, always a skirt-chaser," Marlene said with a fond smile on her face.

"Would you two mind moving your gossip session down the hall a bit, I'm trying to get by," a man said, coming out of the office Marlene worked in.

Marlene rolled her eyes and said, "Take the stick out of your arse before you return tomorrow Griffith."

The man scowled at her and hurried down the hall to the elevator.

Lily looked at Marlene who just grimaced and said, "He's a prat."

Being the nosy girl that she was, Lily was about to ask for more information when she was surprised by a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind.

"I thought you were going to skip out early today?" James said, kissing the back of her neck.

"What's the point of skipping out if you're not going to be there. Tullia and I got a lot of work done on a new Charm today, and now I'm ready to go home with my husband."

James grinned at her and pulled her toward the elevator, waving goodbye to Marlene.

As Lily Apparated away after the two of them had reached the main floor, she was too distracted to notice that Rookwood was standing in a corner having a very serious conversation with the rude man from Marlene's office.

* * *

The big things in life hit a person without warning. Love and death are two of those things that one can never prepare for. Even if you know you love someone, that first kiss, the first time you make love, the first time the person actually says they love you . . . they hit you like a ton of bricks. The same thing goes for death. Even when you know you're in a war, even when people around you are dying everyday, even when you, as well as the people you love, are being attacked on a daily basis, the death of a friend still takes you by surprise. That's what happened to Lily. She had seen every warning sign there could be, and still she was surprised by death.

Lying in bed, while James gave her a massage, Lily would never have imagined that at the same time, two of her friends were in a fight for their lives that they would win, and one was in a fight that would be lost.

But soon she would know.

"Lily! James!"

Lily sat bolt upright in bed, knocking James over as she heard Alice's voice calling to her from the fireplace.

Panic had taken a hold of her before she had even gotten to the fireplace to see Alice. Lily had never heard her friend sound so scared.

"Oh thank God you're here," Alice said as Lily and James ran into the living room. "Frank and I are coming through right now."

Before Lily could say anything, Alice had materialized out of the fireplace and flung herself into her friend's arms.

"What happened?" James asked Frank who was a great deal calmer than Alice, but still looked really shaken.

"Voldemort," Frank said, his voice hard and angry.

"Voldemort?" Lily said looking up from her crying friend, "What do you mean Voldemort? You two fought him?"

Shaking in Lily's arms, Alice nodded, still crying. "Lily, it was terrifying. I mean at the time, I was calm and fought, but as soon as Frank and I had managed to Apparate away, I just fell apart. He's so . . . frightening. I don't know how you did it Lily. How you were able to just stand up to him like that. I'm only alive because Frank was there with me; if he hadn't been, I'd probably be . . ."

"You would have been fine! You were amazing Alice. Still, it was pure luck that got us out of there. Voldemort was beginning to get the best of us and then he kind of paused as if listening to someone. He told us it was our lucky day and then Apparated out of the flat," Frank said, his voice haunted.

"Wait, you were attacked in your flat? Voldemort came to your flat?" James said, eyes widening as he took a seat on his couch.

Alice sat down as well, pulling Frank down with her into an embrace. While she was still visibly shaken, she had calmed down quite a bit and seemed ready to talk without crying hysterically.

"But that means, this was planned? Voldemort came after you two himself, but why?" Lily asked, more to herself than to the others. For some reason she felt like she should know the answer to this question. She felt like she was forgetting something and it was driving her insane trying to figure out what it was.

"We don't know, but that's not even the worst part. Voldemort . . . he said some things while he was fighting us. I don't think we were the only ones attacked. I think we were just one of the targets. He said today would be a turning point, and it would be in his favor," Alice said.

"Petunia!" Lily said, fear coursing through her body, nearly freezing her in place. "You don't think he would have gone after Petunia, do you?"

"She had one of her meetings with Dumbledore today, didn't she?" James reminded Lily, referring to Petunia's magic lesson. Alice and Frank didn't know about the lessons. James wasn't even supposed to know, except he had caught Petunia practicing once when he had practically been living in the flat.

"That was earlier today. She would have been finished hours ago. We should contact Dumbledore and find out what he knows and find out what we should do," Lily said, still feeling frantic. What she wanted to do was Apparate straight over to Petunia's flat right then, but if there had indeed been several attacks that night, she could be walking right into a trap. She would talk to Dumbledore and then decide what to do.

Just as James was about to throw some floo powder into the fireplace, Dumbledore's head appeared there.

"James, Lily . . . oh and Alice and Frank! Thank heavens," Dumbledore said, looking as close to frantic as Lily had ever seen him. Seeing him like that was scarier than anything she had ever experienced, even facing Voldemort.

"We were attacked, by Voldemort . . ." Frank started, but Dumbledore cut him off.

"I know. But we can't talk here. We can't be sure this fireplace is secure. You know where to go."

"Professor, please, my sister . . ." Lily started, but once again Dumbledore waved his hand.

"There is no reason to believe she was attacked. I have sent someone to make sure she is all right and to inform her what to do. You will see her very soon, but you must go now. We must act quickly."

Lily nodded, a feeling of relief sweeping over her before a greater feeling of dread settled in. Petunia was safe, but she had no idea whether or not everyone else she cared about was.

* * *

The Order headquarters was an absolute zoo. Everyone was milling around trying to see who was there and figure out who wasn't. Lily could see Amelia crying in her brother Edgar's arms as Remus stood by watching her with concern in his eyes while he talked to Peter and Sirius.

The twins were gesturing emphatically as they explained something to Moody, who was listening intently, though his magical eyes was swiveling every which way, taking in the surroundings.

Lily frantically scanned the crowds, looking for any sign of Petunia, when she saw a streak of blond and was enveloped in her sister's embrace.

"God, Lily, I was so worried. I was just getting ready to head to bed when . . . someone flies through my fireplace talking about attacks and thank God I'm safe and we have to get to headquarters right away, and he didn't know whether or not you had been attacked, but he was pretty sure you hadn't, and I was just so worried!" Petunia said, in one breath while tears streamed down her face.

Lily was so happy to see her sister, she didn't even think to ask about who had come to get her from her flat.

Before Lily could say anything to her sister, a frantic Alice was in front of her once again. This time she was barely able to stand up she was shaking so badly. Frank had to physically support her.

"Has anyone seen Marly? I can't find her anywhere, and no one has seen her," Alice said, tears streaming down her face.

Petunia's breath caught in her throat and Lily looked at her. Lily's eyes went wide realizing that her sister knew something. Asking the question she didn't want to voice aloud with her eyes, Lily waited for Petunia's response. Finally the older girl just nodded, tears filling her eyes.

Pulling Alice into her arms, Petunia said, "Just calm down Alice. Dumbledore will be here soon, and I'm sure he'll tell us everything."

Lily continued to stare at her sister. How could she know? Who would have told her? She continued to think. What had Petunia said when she found Lily? Someone had come to her flat and gotten her and that person had told Petunia that he didn't think Lily had been attacked. Who would know that? Who would Dumbledore trust to get Petunia?

There were a lot of unanswered questions that Lily wanted answered, but for now she would just have to settle with getting the questions about that night's attacks answered, and wait on the questions for Petunia. Dumbledore had finally arrived and the entire hall had gone silent.

"Thank you all for assembling so quickly. As most of you are aware, there were a series of attacks tonight, and while we can't be sure that it was an attack on the Order, as there were a few families attacked who are not a part of the Order, there were enough attacks against our members to raise concern. I am happy to say that Messrs. Black and Pettigrew are safe after their attack, as well as Mr. Bones and Messrs. Prewett, and while Madame Meadows was injured, she is resting comfortably at the moment." Dumbledore paused, and Lily could see that he had tears shimmering in his eyes. She felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched the person she believed to be the strongest man alive try his best not to break down in front of everyone who looked up to him. "However, it is with a heavy heart that I inform you that we have lost a member of our group. Along with the Toothills, the Summerbees, and the Twonks, I am afraid that Marlene McKinnon was attacked tonight in her home and she and her entire family were killed."

Lily knew. She knew from the look Petunia had given her, and still it came as a shock. And it wasn't just Marly. Her husband, her children, they were all gone. Her youngest was only two years old. As Lily thought about the child she had only met once, she collapsed into James' arms. How could anyone kill an innocent child?

But if Lily was having a hard time accepting this news, Alice was completely inconsolable. She was sobbing loudly in her husband's arms, drawing attention from the Order members around her. Most of them wore expressions of grief, but even they could not understand Alice's pain.

As she tried to help Frank comfort Alice, Amelia murmured to herself, "How could they do that? How could they just kill three innocent children? They weren't a part of this war. They hadn't done anything."

"Four," Alice gasped through her hysteria, and the small group standing around her–shielding her from all of the onlookers' gazes–turned to her in shock.

"Four?" Lily asked.

"They . . . they killed . . . four," Alice said between her tears. "Marly, she just . . . she just found out . . . yesterday."

"She was pregnant?" Petunia asked, her hand going to her mouth.

Alice just nodded, collapsing back into Frank's arms, drained of energy from speaking those few sentences.

"I'm going to take her home. Let Dumbledore know that I won't be available for any missions tonight," Frank said, then glancing down at his wife. "In fact, let him know I won't be available for the rest of this week. Tell Moody, too."

James and Sirius nodded.

"I'll tell Dumbledore. Pete and I have to go give him a debriefing of what happened with us anyway," Sirius said, glancing at Peter to remind him.

"What happened, anyway?" Remus asked, placing an arm around Amelia, who had been shaken by the attack on her brother already, but seemed even more so after hearing about the death of Marlene's children.

"We were in Muggle London. We were supposed to be looking for a present for Alice's birthday, but Sirius got sidetracked in this motorcycle store. He read some article in the Prophet about people charming Muggle automobiles, and he thought it would be cool to get a motorcycle and charm it to fly."

"And it turned out to be a good thing, because a group of Death Eaters started attacking Muggles nearby. If we hadn't have been there, they all would have been killed," Sirius said.

"So you two weren't actually attacked? You don't think it was planned?" Petunia asked.

"Don't think so. We just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Anyway, we really should go talk to Dumbledore," Peter said.

After Peter and Sirius had spoken to Dumbledore, he dismissed the group of friends. He instead asked members of the Order who had not been close to Marlene or any of the others who had been attacked to investigate the sites. Petunia was very glad of this fact.

She arrived in her flat, alone, though that had taken a great deal of persuasion on her part as well as James'. Lily had insisted on coming and staying the night, but Petunia finally convinced her that she should be with her husband. That was where she belonged. Plus, once James left for training, she would probably living back in the flat anyway. She reminded Lily of her medallion and assured her that she would be safe and had finally made her way back to her flat.

However, when she got there, she wasn't alone.

"Severus?" Petunia said, startled.

He had been sitting in the dark, just staring. He didn't seem to be looking at anything in particular, he was just gazing into space. When she arrived, he looked up at her and could see that his eyes were rimmed with red. He had been crying. She could not believe that he had been crying. While she had known him to show emotion when they were younger, besides the one incident where he revealed why he changed sides, he was pretty much emotionless. It was one of the things that frustrated her about this new Severus; he was so closed-off. But here he was, not crying anymore, but it was obvious he had been.

"Are you okay?"

"It's my fault," he said so quietly Petunia almost didn't hear him.

Petunia sat down next to him on the couch and took his hand. "What's your fault?"

"All of it. I should have known sooner . . . I should have . . . as soon as I found out I should have gone and put a stop to it, but instead I ran to Dumbledore. Why wasn't I told? I'm always told about these things. He must suspect."

For a moment, Petunia's heart stopped. She couldn't think about it. She could not even contemplate the fact. If Voldemort knew that Severus was a spy . . . well that would mean the end of him.

"That's not true. There must be another reason. Didn't you say he's had you on some kind of potion assignment. Maybe he didn't want to distract you from it. He doesn't know. He _can't _know," Petunia said, not even noticing the tears sliding down her cheeks until Severus ran his thumb beneath her eye, wiping them away.

"I saw them," Severus whispered again. "They were so small."

A shudder ran through Petunia's body as she realized what she was talking about. "You went to Marlene's house?"

"I knew they had died. That's how I found out about the attacks . . . Travers came back bragging about how he'd killed them all. Talking about how the twins had tried to protect their baby brother and how they had all screamed. I went to Dumbledore as soon as I could, and then after I had taken you to headquarters, I went to the house to see if I could find anything that would connect him to it, so he could be sent to Azkaban, but there was nothing. And I saw the bodies . . . they were so small," Severus said, his voice haunted, terror in his eyes, but Petunia didn't really hear everything he said. She had focused in on one word and she felt as if the floor had dropped out from underneath her.

"T-Travers?" Petunia said, her whole body beginning to shake.

Severus seemed to be snapped out of his broken state as Petunia fell apart next to him. "Petunia, oh my . . . Petunia!"

She could have stopped it. Marlene's reports . . . they had been so suspicious. Travers had been watching her a lot. Travers had caught her following him down a hallway. Travers had been making more menacing comments to her recently. Travers. Travers. Travers.

She had wanted to tell Dumbledore that she thought Travers was on to Marlene. She was going to the very next day, suggest that someone else take on spying on him, give Marlene some extra protection. But tomorrow was too late.

Severus was shaking Petunia, who had lapsed into some kind of comatose state. "Petunia! Answer me! Petunia, are you okay? What's wrong?"

He had never been so scared in his life, and that was saying something. He had undergone what felt like days of torture at the hands of his 'Master,' though it was only minutes. He had seen death, he had lost his own mother at the hands of his father. He had killed people. But as scared as he was during all of those times, it did not compare to the fear he had for Petunia at that moment.

"It's my fault," she whispered, falling into his arms.

He was relieved that she had spoken, seeming to have come out of the shock, but he was unnerved by what she said.

"What?" Severus asked.

Petunia just shook her head. She couldn't talk about it. She couldn't think about it, not right then. All she wanted was to go to sleep and pretend like this day had not happened. She stood up and made her way to her bedroom. Severus followed her, but stood uncertainly in the doorframe.

"I . . . I guess I'll just go," Severus said, wanting to find out what was wrong, but knowing that Petunia wasn't ready to talk.

"No!" Petunia said, quietly, but urgently. She blushed slightly and said, "I don't want to be alone. Please stay."

Severus felt his face grow warm, but nodded. He took off his shoes and slid into bed next to Petunia, still wearing his robes. He made himself comfortable, making sure to give Petunia plenty of space, but she didn't seem to want space. Instead she scooted over until she had her head resting on his chest. She squeezed him and he wrapped his arms around her, returning the embrace. She started to cry, and he just held her, trying his best to console her until eventually they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next four days were a blur for the group of friends. Dumbledore went to the Ministry with his suspicions about Travers being involved, but they refused to believe that one of their employees was a Death Eater, so when he didn't show up to work for the rest of the week, he was proclaimed missing, presumed dead. The Prophet was claiming that he too had been a victim of the Death Eater attacks.

This news made them all sick. Petunia in particular was angry, as she knew for a fact it was Travers. She only knew that because Severus had told her, and of course she couldn't reveal that. Instead she said she was basing it on Marlene's reports.

The reason Travers had "gone missing" was because somehow Voldemort had found out that Dumbledore suspected him, and he didn't want to lose one of his Death Eaters. Severus said he wasn't the main Ministry spy, he didn't know who was, so it was okay to lose him in that capacity, but Voldemort couldn't lose him as a fighter.

Severus had been trying to find out where he had gone, but he couldn't ask too many questions without people getting suspicious.

It was with all of this floating through her head that Petunia went to Alice's birthday party that Friday after the attacks.

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Lily said to James and Petunia as they walked up to Alice and Frank's door.

"Frank said that Alice was very adamant about this. She said that Marlene would have wanted her to celebrate her birthday. Besides, she apparently has some kind of announcement," James said.

Alice answered the door, and while she still looked pretty run down, she had a smile on her face, something the three of them thought they might never see again.

"Happy Birthday, Alice," Petunia said.

"Thanks," Alice said, accepting the present Petunia had brought. "You guys are the last ones here, so we can start now."

"Yeah sorry about that. I had to drive over here, being the only one with a license, and James kept going on and on about how flying seems so much safer than driving. It took me nearly twenty minutes to convince him to get in the car. We would have flooed over, but I've had a bit of a stomachache, and it's just not good for me to floo when I'm sick," Petunia explained as she followed Alice into the house.

"I still don't see why I couldn't have just Apparated over," James muttered.

"Because I wasn't going to leave my sister to drive by herself, and I want to spend as much time with you as possible before you leave for training on Monday," Lily said, shoving her husband.

"Ooh, thanks for the cue Lily. That's actually why I asked all of you here. I mean of course I want to celebrate my birthday, but I also have an announcement to make," Alice said after the three had sat down around the living room with Amelia, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and Frank.

"What is it?" Lily asked.

"I've decided to enter Auror training."

The silence in the room seemed very thick to Petunia. She stared at Alice as if she was out of her mind. Her friend had just died and she wanted to go out and get a job that would put her in more danger. Not to mention the fact that she had never really been a fan of Frank being an Auror, and now she wanted to be one as well.

"We talked this over for a long time," Frank said, taking Alice's hand in his, "And she convinced me that this is what she wants. I'm going to support her and we hope you all will, too."

"Of course!" Sirius said, smiling at Alice. "It will be great to have you at training. There aren't nearly enough girls out there with us."

Alice smiled and said, "Well we won't be training much together. You'll be doing second year Auror training, while I'll only be in my first."

"But Alice," Lily said, voicing a question that Petunia herself had been thinking, "I thought you loved your job at St. Mungo's."

"I do," Alice sighed, "But I'm not needed there, not as much as I'm needed doing this anyway. I realized that if we're going to have any chance to win this war, we need as many fighters as possible. I still have my healer training. I can still help with that stuff, but my priority now is to catch the bad guys. My priority is to make sure Marly didn't die in vain."

The hard edge in Alice's voice left no room for argument. She wanted to help, but it was obvious that a part of her wanted revenge, or at the very least, justice. Petunia could understand where she was coming from, and it seemed that everyone else could as well.

"Wait a minute," Peter said, "So let me get this straight. Frank just finished up with his last year of training and now you're signing up for it. That's kind of sad."

"I was upset about that at first, too," Alice said with a smile on her face, "But Frank talked to Moody and he will now be leading some of the training, so we'll still get to see each other."

"Well that's good," Peter said. "Hey, maybe I should go into Auror training."

"Peter, you know I love you, but DADA was never your best class. In fact it was your worst," Sirius said with a grin. "Besides, you're playing Quidditch for a living, why would you want to give that up?"

Peter shrugged and said, "I'm on the reserve team, and I just feel like I could be doing something more worthwhile."

"Hey don't worry about it Pete. You're in the Order, that's worthwhile enough," Remus said with a knowing grin.

Amelia glanced at Remus with concern, but could see he really seemed to be okay with the fact that working for the Order was his only job.

Petunia could tell _he_ was okay with it, but no one else was. It was ridiculous that someone as smart as Remus couldn't get a job anywhere, just because of his condition. It was just discrimination, and Petunia knew what it felt like to be discriminated against, and she knew it was worse for Remus. At least people who discriminated against Petunia had a fairly valid reason. There were a lot of things that Petunia just could not do in the magical community.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the conversation that had started up about Remus and Amelia. Sirius had started teasing them asking them when they were going to get hitched, which had made Remus turn a very interesting shade of pink.

Petunia grinned. Even with tragedy going on around them, at least there were some things that could bring her friends pleasure. They still had each other, and that's what really mattered.

* * *

Lily was bored. In her entire life, she had never had to live alone. Until she was eleven, she had her family. Then she started Hogwarts and she had Alice and Amelia. Then she graduated and she lived with Petunia. And then for a beautiful two weeks, she and James had lived as man and wife.

And then he left. Lily had decided that she hated Auror training. It was wrong and evil and if it were a living human thing it should be run over with a truck . . . repeatedly.

James had left for training a month and a half earlier and she had tried to move back in with Petunia, but her older sister had kicked her out. Lily felt a pout coming on as she thought about that conversation. Petunia hadn't been mean, she had just pointed out that Lily had a home of her own now, and while she was welcome to visit, she could not just move back in.

It made sense, and Lily knew it, but she was still a little annoyed. She even wondered if Petunia didn't want her around so that she could be alone with Vernon, but she quickly pushed that thought away, because if she thought about Petunia and Vernon alone together . . . wanting privacy . . . Lily shuddered. The thought was too disgusting to consider.

As Lily tried her best to push that disturbing thought out of her mind, someone knocked on her front door, startling her so much that she fell off her bed.

She glanced at her clock and saw it was nearly eleven at night. She wasn't expecting anyone, and because of this she felt the too-familiar wave of anxiety sweep over her.

The knocking at the door became more urgent and Lily opened it to reveal a panicked looking Remus.

"Thank Merlin you're still awake. We have to go Lily. Now."

"Where are we going?" Lily asked, grabbing her cloak and putting it on over her pajamas.

"To Edgar's. Apparate in the park down the street from his house and I'll explain once we get there."

Lily wanted to get more clarification, but Remus had already Apparated away. With a feeling of dread in her stomach she too Apparated to Edgar's neighborhood.

She cleared her head of the fuzziness that always overtook her right after she Apparated and demanded an explanation from Remus who was walking quickly down the street toward Edgar's house.

"Dumbledore just learned that there's going to be another attack on Edgar and his family. He tried to contact the Auror Order members, but most of them are away for training. He didn't want to call the Ministry Aurors, because we can't risk them absolving Death Eaters who may work for them again. So he contacted me and told me to get you. We're the most competent duelers in the Order who aren't Aurors."

Lily was about to ask if Amelia knew when she saw something shining above the house down the road. Edgar's house.

"No!" Lily screamed, breaking into a run.

Remus was right behind her. And they both arrived in time to see three robed figures exit the house to meet one other.

Lily felt rage boil up inside her and without thinking she sent a Blasting Curse toward the four robed figures, causing all of them to barrel through the front window of the house.

She continued to run, though she realized that Remus had fallen behind, pausing at the power of Lily's curse. He quickly shook himself out of his shock and followed Lily into the house. Somehow three of the figures had managed to get up and Apparate away, but one of them was knocked completely unconscious. Lily had already bound him with ropes conjured out of her wand.

She then turned to go up the stairs. Remus followed, knowing what the mark hovering above the house meant, but hoping that maybe the Death Eaters had sent it up prematurely.

Lily walked into a room at the top of the stairs and stopped cold. Lying on the floor was Edgar, his three-year-old daughter splayed on top of him, also dead. Both had looks of terror on their faces. She could feel the vomit rising up in her throat and she dashed down the hall, but instead of being sick, she was met with another horrible sight. There was Edgar's wife with their baby boy wrapped in her arms. She had a look of pure grief on her face and Lily realized that they must have killed the baby first, and then when she went to pick him up . . . they killed her, too.

The whole world seemed to be spinning. It was just wrong. This woman had to watch her baby boy be killed. The last thing she saw before she died was her baby, dead. Lily felt the whole world going dark and suddenly there were arms around her. She turned to see Remus' grief-stricken face. They collapsed against each other and cried.

After a few minutes, Lily calmed down a little and said, "We have to get that scum downstairs to the Ministry."

"And we have to tell Amelia," Remus said quietly.

Lily felt another wave of pain wash over her as she realized what this would do to her friend. Amelia loved her brother more than anyone in this world. She adored her niece and nephew and she was very close with her sister-in-law. This would destroy her.

"You take him. I'll tell Amelia. I should be the one to do it," Remus said, his eyes hollow.

"Remus, are you sure? I could come . . ."

"No. I-I need to do this. You take the Death Eater to the Ministry and then go tell Dumbledore what happened."

Lily nodded and Remus Apparated away. She just couldn't imagine how he was going to do it. How do you tell someone that her family was murdered? And poor Amelia. How would she be able to survive? How would she be able to live once she heard that Edgar was dead?

How could any of them go on living when their lives were filled with death?

* * *

**A/N**: I hope I didn't make you all too sad. It wasn't Gideon and Fabian like one of my readers thought (You were _wrong, _Rinne), but it was still a couple of characters I really liked. Well, actually I didn't get to give Edgar a lot of page time, but I adored writing Marlene. Oh and speaking of Marlene: Oops! I was looking through my copy of OoTP, and I realized I made a goof here. Marlene should have died a long time ago. It says she died two weeks after the photo was taken. I didn't notice that when I was first planning out all the deaths. All well, it's a minor mistake that most of you probably wouldn't have noticed. :) Now you all know that I can make mistakes! Anyway, unfortunately the sadness doesn't let up. I don't have a preview for you because my beta was too awesome and got this back to me less than 24 hours after I sent it to her, so I didn't have any time to start on the next chapter. However, I do plan to write it during my wonderful three-day weekend, so look forward to it soon. Here's a little info: no more deaths in the next chapter, but there will be a lot of sadness, _and _something is going to be revealed that a lot of you have been waiting for for a _long _time. :) So review and I may get the chapter up faster!


	43. Chapter 43: Remus's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Mega big thanks to **Rinnington** who was my beta for this chapter.

**A/N**: Okay, so a couple of you thought that Petunia was pregnant because of the stomach ache thing, and I have to say I am _so_ sorry for that. I didn't even realize that's what people would think. I just wanted to come up with a reason for why they didn't use floo, because I wanted to have that bit about James and the car. But no, Petunia is not pregnant. I've actually tried to clue you guys in to where exactly we are in terms of time-frame, but some still seem to be confused, so I'll just spell it out. James and Lily got married on June 17, 1978 (which was actually the first words of chapter 41!) And since I mentioned that I've been giving you guys time references as to how much has gone by. But here it is so there's no confusion. Marlene was killed on Monday, June 26. (Also pretty much the entire first part of the last chapter took place on this day.) Alice's birthday was Friday, June 30. Monday, July 3 Auror training started. Edgar is killed in mid-August. This chapter starts pretty much where it left off. So this time when you see something like "for the past month and a half" you'll know that the story has shifted to the beginning of October, which it will do in this chapter. But more than keeping track of the months, the important thing to keep track of is the years. Dudley was born May 1980, which means he would have been conceived around August 1979, so now you know how far off that is. As for Harry and Neville: born July 1980, conceived around late October, early November 1979. So in case I forget and talk about any more stomach aches, remember, not for a while yet! :)

Oh, and it is so not my fault that this chapter was not up on Friday as promised. It wasn't my beta's either. I emailed it to her on Tuesday, she emailed it back to me on Friday . . . but technology sucks and I never actually got it. But I let her know that I hadn't got it, and she emailed it again, and now here it is for your enjoyment.

But first, thank you to all my reviewers:

**TeenTypist**: Writing sad stuff is pretty hard, and I'm not really sure how I do it. I just kind of think of how I would feel in certain situations and then try to get those emotions across. I'm always afraid it comes off melodramatic, but everyone seems to like it okay. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It's another sad one (as is pretty much the rest of the story).

**Lovely-Lina1985**: Aw, I'm sorry you're sick. I hope you're feeling better by now. Don't worry the Death Eater isn't Severus. The only reason I didn't give him a name is because Jo never did. All we know about the Death Eater that killed Edgar is that he was in Azkaban and escaped along with Bellatrix and the others in book 5, but we're never given a name. I have a feeling we will be in the next book though. Kind of like how Bellatrix has her sights set on Neville to finish off the Longbottoms, I can see this Death Eater going after Amelia and Susan, maybe, I don't know. Of course if that is a theme, the Death Eaters who killed the Prewetts may go after Molly and by association all her kids. Look at what I said about dates at the top of the Authors Notes for stuff about whether or not Alice and Lily will be pregnant any time soon. About the Dudley as Severus' son (which had me laughing out loud) see up there, too. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**JenSnuffles**: I made you cry? I'm sorry, though I guess that's a good thing since it was a sad chapter. Hopefully I won't make you cry again, though depending on how you feel about a certain relationship, you might. And hopefully I got this up quick enough for you. :)

**Rebecca Lynn**: Don't remind me of what has to happen to James and Lily, I have to write that. Not to mention killing off some of my other favorite characters as well. :( Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Irish Lady Knight**: Welcome to my story! I'm glad you like it and hope you continue to like it. I'm glad to learn someone else out there obsesses about age differences. I try my best to stick to what we know based on what Jo's told us and then just do what makes sense to me from there. Oh and I actually didn't make up the Tarantallegra charm. That's one of Jo's, but it is likely that she got it from that dance and combined it with allegra, which just means fast, so it's a charm that makes you dance fast. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter . . . whenever you get to it. :)

**Bernski McBernington**: Still loving the name. I'm glad you go the chance to read this chapter in between your working. I know what it's like to feel like you're just working all the time. Full-time school and full-time work just does not mix. About the Petunia stomach ache thing, look at my author's notes up there. I'm glad you liked that Petunia and Severus moment. I've fallen asleep crying in my boyfriend's arms before, and there's just nothing else like it. Feeling so sad and then at the same time so comforted . . . it's amazing. I wanted Petunia and Severus to share that moment. And yay for sexy Alan Rickman!

**Aquariusbaby205**: When you explained to your friend that Marlene was a fictional character did he look at you funny? I've had people look at me funny for stuff like that. Like when Sirius died in OoTP I was talking to someone about it and they were like, "You're a dork!" It was sad, damn it! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Mello80**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and don't worry about not reviewing the last one. As long as you read them that's what really matters (though don't get me wrong, I do enjoy the reviews!) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Bahzad**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one, too.

**Iloveit**: I was wondering where you went. I'm glad you're back and still liking my story. I hope you like this chapter.

**Rinnington**: "Nothing bad should happen to Remus or anyone Remus cares about." :) It's funny to read that knowing you've already read this chapter. I'll just say sorry and leave it at that. Oh also, thanks for the brit speak help. I really, really try to avoid Americanisms (I spent about 2 hours once trying to find the British equivalent to "sucks" before just rewriting the entire sentence because there isn't one, at least not that I could find) but sometimes it's just built in. Oh also, Mudblood is capitalized; I've looked it up before. And I think Jo herself is confused on witch and wizard, because sometimes it's capitalized and sometimes it isn't. I'm even less consistent than her though. Anyway, I'm glad that I wrote Remus in character. I was super happy when I realized you were going to beta this chapter and was delighted when my characterization of him got your stamp of approval! :)

**Thousandbirds**: Welcome to my story! Hopefully it's more than kind of related to the real story, I'm trying to make it stick perfectly to canon. And I know it doesn't seem like it does right now because of the things you said, but before this story is done that will be explained. It's actually coming up in a few chapters. And don't worry, you're comments didn't make me feel bad, because they are true from your perspective, because you don't know what I have planned. :) And don't worry about leaving long reviews, I like them! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Heavenly fun**: You'll have to let me know if you were right about the "something." If I remember correctly from your past reviews, I think you are. But I may be getting you confused with another one of my reviewers. Anyway, regardless of if you're right or not, I hope you like this chapter.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 43: Remus' Secret

Lily was glad to be able to see James again, but if it would mean that Edgar could be alive again, she would gladly go the whole four months of Auror training without seeing him. As it was, Edgar was dead, and the Aurors had been given a few days leave from training to attend his funeral and spend time with their loved ones.

She had practically collapsed in James' arms the moment he arrived. She hadn't been able to sleep since it had happened. She kept seeing the children, dead in their parents' arms, and the look of sheer horror on Mrs. Bones' face. She couldn't stand it and she hated waking up in the night with no one to turn to.

Petunia had of course offered Lily her old bedroom back, saying that while she did have to learn to live in her own house, at times like this she shouldn't be alone, but Lily had refused. She was a wreck, and she didn't want to worry her sister by waking her up every night screaming from nightmares.

But James had returned the night before the funeral, and safe in his arms, she had managed to keep the nightmares away.

As she walked up the steps into the church, she was once again glad to have James' arms around her, because she didn't think she would have been able to stand up straight if it weren't for them. Lined up at the front of the church were four caskets, two of which were very small. The tears began sliding down her cheeks as Lily thought that caskets that size just should not be made.

James whispered in her ear, trying to calm her down. "Be strong, baby. Be strong for Amelia. Think of what she must be going through. You can't let her see you breaking down, too. Cry all you want when we get home, I'll be there to hold you, but for now, try to hold it in."

Lily nodded, knowing that James was right, and went to take a seat a few rows from the front. As she sat down, she saw Amelia along with her oldest brother Oscar and his wife sitting in the front. Their parents were seated on Amelia's other side and Mr. Bones was trying his best to calm down Mrs. Bones who was shaking with emotion. Lily noticed that Mr. Bones hands were shaking as well as he patted his wife's back.

At that moment, as if sensing Lily's eyes on her, Amelia turned and looked at her. Lily drew in a sharp breath in shock. She looked terrible. Not just like she hadn't gotten much sleep and she had been crying for days, which Lily was sure was the case, but she also looked . . . worn, and old. Her normally brown hair had a hint of gray to it, and the lines around her eyes seemed deeper. It was as if she had aged fifteen years in a matter of days. Lily fought back the tears and tried to offer a comforting smile. Amelia nodded, trying and failing to return the smile, and Lily noticed that she was squinting her right eye quite a bit. Before she could think any more of it, Amelia had turned back to the front.

There seemed to be something else wrong with Amelia. It wasn't just that she looked very different, but something else seemed to be missing. Suddenly, Lily figured out what it was.

"James, where's Remus? Why isn't he sitting with Amelia?"

"I don't know," James said, looking up to the front and then looking around the church. "There he is."

Lily turned to see where James was looking and saw that Remus was indeed there, sitting in the back of the church, looking almost as worn as Amelia.

"He looks horrible," Lily said, feeling the tears welling up again, "Should we go talk to him?"

James shook his head. "Not now. If he's sitting in the back, he's doing it for a reason. He wants to be left alone."

The motherly side of Lily wanted to go and comfort Remus, but her practical side knew that Remus had always been a bit of a mystery, and it was probably best to leave it alone. For now.

The service started and Lily found herself becoming just as uncomfortable as she always was at funerals. It was always the same thing: Some official in front talking about the deceased as if that's all they were, just another dead body. They weren't human beings who had touched anyone's lives anymore. They were just more people to add to the graveyard. At least that's how funerals always felt to Lily. It was at the point where Lily thought she couldn't take it anymore that the service finally ended.

After a lot of debate, Lily had decided she wouldn't be attending the actual burial. She just couldn't bear to see those little coffins put into the ground, and she couldn't bear to see Marlene go into the ground either. Instead, she and James went straight over to the memorial, where they met Petunia.

She hadn't gone to the funeral. In fact, Petunia hadn't been to any funeral since their grandpa's back when she was six years old. For Lily this was just a simple fact, but it had to be explained to all the others. Unfortunately there had been a lot of funerals as of late, and Petunia and Lily were getting rather sick of explaining to everyone why Petunia never went to them.

She had been very close to her grandpa, and at the funeral she had lost control, running up to the front of the church screaming and crying and trying to shake her dead grandfather awake. Ever since then she hadn't been able to step foot in a church for any occasion, but least of all for funerals.

The others knew this by now, and greeted her at the memorial with no questions.

"How is she?" Petunia asked, not having to identify the person whom she was talking about.

Lily shook her head, "Not good. She looks so . . . just wait until you see her. You'll see what I mean."

About a half an hour later, those who had gone to the burial arrived at the elder Mr. and Mrs. Bones' house.

Amelia's arrival was marked by a sharp intake of breath from Petunia. Lily hadn't been taking the mickey, Amelia did not look well.

Pulling herself together, Petunia walked over and gave Amelia a tight hug. She stood there for a moment before giving Petunia a small squeeze in return.

"Thanks for coming," she said quietly.

"Of course. Is there anything I can do for you? Do you want something to eat?" Petunia asked, leading Amelia over to a couch.

"No. No, I'm fine, thanks," Amelia said reflexively, not even thinking about the words she was saying. "Have any of you seen Remus? I need to talk to him."

Lily and James exchanged a glance, wondering if Remus had abandoned Amelia to sit alone at the funeral instead of being asked to sit somewhere else, which was what they had originally suspected.

"Yeah, we saw him at the funeral sitting in the back . . ."

"Oh, I know he was there. He was at the burial, too. I just meant, have you seen him here."

"No, not yet, but I'm sure he'll be here soon," Lily said.

As if on cue, Remus walked up and pulled Amelia into a hug. Being in his arms seemed to tear at the wall she had built up, because she began to sob, but quickly wiped her tears away and took Remus' hand, leading him out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about," Lily said, staring after them.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling," Petunia said, though she couldn't figure out why.

They wandered around, offering their condolences to the family members and talking quietly with Order members about what Dumbledore would do next. After a little while Petunia excused herself to go to the bathroom.

While she was wandering down the hall, she heard raised voices coming from a bedroom down at the very end. Remus and Amelia's voices.

She knew she shouldn't. She knew that if they were having some kind of argument it was none of her business. She was by nature a nosy person, but she tried her best not to pry into people's personal lives . . . that was more Lily's forte. But as the voices became louder and more emotional, she just couldn't help it and she inched further down the hallway toward the door.

"You can't! I won't let you do it!" Remus said.

"Well you don't have a say, Remus. I'm going to do it. I just wanted to tell you first, because I thought you deserved to know."

"But how can you just quit? I figured after all this you would be more dedicated to the fight than ever."

"Right. More dedicated to the fight that got my brother killed. If he had just stayed out of it like I had originally wanted to, he would be alive. _I_ never really wanted to be a part of this. Sure, I looked up to the people who fought in the war. You know how I feel about Professor Meadows and Dumbledore, but this is just not my thing. I support the cause, but I can't be a part of it anymore. It's lost me my family . . . I just can't," Amelia said, her voice thick with tears.

Petunia couldn't hear what Remus said next, because he dropped his voice and she imagined he was probably hugging Amelia trying to calm her down. But whatever he said did not calm her, because the next thing Petunia knew Amelia was yelling louder than ever.

"So, what? I'm supposed to go out there and get myself killed out of revenge? Of course I want the people who did this to pay, but we all know I'm not as powerful as the rest of you. If I went up against those Death Eaters, I'd wind up dead. I can't _do_ this anymore. I can't stand by and watch everyone I love die!"

Lily had told Petunia about how angry Remus had gotten after Sirius played that prank on Severus back in sixth year, and Petunia had almost not believed it. She just couldn't picture sweet, calm Remus yelling and getting angry. But, while Petunia was sure he wasn't nearly as angry as he had been after that particular incident, she could tell he was pretty damn close right now.

"You think quitting the Order will keep you away from death? Whether you're in it or not, people are still going to die. You're still going to hear about it. And you're still going to be around all of us, so . . ." Remus trailed off from his full-fletched rant, though Petunia didn't know why.

The curiosity was practically burning through her body now and she crept closer so that she could peak through the crack in the door. Amelia was sitting on the bed, weeping and shaking uncontrollably. Remus had sat down next to her, his anger seemingly melting away as he pulled her into his arms.

"Hey, come on Amelia. Baby, please. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I know how hard this has all been for you. I just don't want you to give up on this fight. We _will_ win. I know we will."

Amelia shook her head, "It's not that. I didn't mind the yelling. It's just . . . I love you so much . . ."

"I love you, too."

". . . and I'm just going to miss you."

Petunia felt her jaw drop open as Remus' did the same. "What do you mean, you'll miss me? What the hell are you on about, Amelia?"

Amelia took a deep breath and said, "I'm not just quitting the Order. I'm quitting all of this. If I'm going to get away from this I need to get away from everything and everyone who is involved. I'm taking some time off . . . just a month or two, and when I get back I'm just going to live my life . . . and pretend like none of this happened."

Remus looked absolutely gobsmacked. He clearly didn't know what to say, and Petunia couldn't blame him. If she had been in there, she wouldn't know what to say either.

Finally he seemed to find his voice again, "P-pretend like none of this happened? _Pretend like none of this happened?!_ How are you going to ignore a _war_, Amelia? And how . . . how can you just . . ."

Remus trailed off looking away from Amelia as tears began to well up in his eyes. She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, but he stood up, shaking away her hand as if it burned him.

"I _love_ you, Amelia! For years I thought I'd never be able to find love because of what I am. I never thought anyone would be able to love me, but then you . . . I told you what I was, and you didn't care. You loved me anyway . . ."

"Of _course_ I loved you. I didn't care that you were a werewolf, to me you were just Remus," she said, trying to hug him, but once again he shirked her touch.

"But you don't anymore. Is that it? You don't love me anymore? You must not, if you're just prepared to leave me behind. I'm sorry about what happened to Edgar. You have no idea how I felt when I found him. More than the fact that I was sad because I liked him, more than the fact that there were two innocent children dead as well, more than the fact that once again Voldemort had won a little bit more power . . . more than anything, I was concerned about _you_. I'm always concerned about _you_. You're my whole world, Amelia! You're everything to me . . . and you're just going to throw it all away."

"I-I'm sorry," Amelia said quietly, sitting back down on the bed.

"Me too. I'm sorry about what happened to your family. I'm sorry that I'm not enough to keep you happy. And I'm sorry that you are too much of a coward to stand up and fight," Remus said coldly, turning his back on Amelia.

"That's not _fair_!" Amelia said, rising to her feet.

"Life's not fair!" Remus said, the venom in his voice reminding Petunia of the way Severus had talked to her after his mom had died. She had never, _never_ thought she would hear that tone coming out of Remus Lupin. "It's not fair that I was bitten when I was seven years old! It's not fair that because of what I am I can't even get a job! It's not fair that I have to worry wherever I go about people discovering my secret and hating me for something I can't control! And it's not fair that I found the one person out there who could love me despite what I am only to have her abandon me."

"Remus . . ." Amelia said, reaching out again to try to pull him into a hug. This time he relented, turning and crying in Amelia's arms.

Petunia felt horrible spying on this most private of moments, but she just couldn't stop. She couldn't tear herself away.

"I-I just wish you had never gone out with me at all. Before I had resigned myself to a life of being alone, but now that I've experienced love . . . I don't know if I can go on living, knowing what I'm living without," Remus said, slowly pulling out of Amelia's hug.

"Oh God," Amelia said, sinking down onto the floor.

"Don't. Just don't. You've made you're decision. I have to deal with it. And you don't have to worry about me . . . it'll hurt, but I'll go on. I'll continue to fight, because some of us aren't cowards."

With that Remus stormed toward the door and Petunia scampered through the nearest door, which happened to be a closet. Once she was sure Remus had gone, she peaked her head out. She could hear Amelia crying in the room and for a moment she thought about going in to comfort her, but realized that probably wasn't the best idea. So instead, she went to the bathroom, and then back out to the memorial.

Remus was nowhere to be seen and Lily said that he had left in a huff. She asked if Petunia knew anything, and she said she did, but it wasn't her place to say. Besides, they would all find out soon enough.

* * *

Everyone had been shocked when they found out the news. Remus didn't go into details about the fight. He just said that Amelia had quit the Order and broken up with him and that she probably wouldn't be talking to any of them anymore.

Lily and Alice took this news especially hard. While the three hadn't been as close since they had graduated, they had spent seven years living and learning together. Amelia had been Alice's Maid of Honor. And for her to just take off without even telling them . . . it hurt.

Remus had been inconsolable. James, Sirius, and Peter tried their best to cheer him up, but only two days after the fight happened, James and Sirius had to go back to Auror training, and a few days later, Peter had to return to his "Quidditch boot camp," as he called it.

Lily had insisted that he stay with her. At first he had protested saying that he didn't want to impose, but Lily pointed out that he had no place to go and she was very lonely living by herself in that house. He had tried to argue that it was improper, but Lily brushed that aside as well saying that they were friends, and that James agreed it was a good idea . . . as long as he stayed in the guest room and not Lily's bed.

"But what James doesn't know won't hurt him, so you feel free to join me in bed," Lily said with a little wink, getting a small smile out of Remus.

He finally relented, and had been staying with Lily for the past month and a half and had proved to be a huge help around the house.

Lily marveled at how neat he was. While James and she had only officially lived together for a few weeks, he had practically moved into Lily and Petunia's flat long before that and Lily had learned that he was just as much of a pig as she was. They had realized that they would probably have to hire a maid if they ever had children, because if they didn't, they'd probably never be able to find the kids in the mess that was their home.

Remus, on the other hand, was impeccably neat. He kept every room in the house, except for Lily's which he never went into unless invited, spotless. He also did quite a bit of cooking, which Lily discovered he was very good at as well.

"You know, you should consider opening a restaurant one day, Remus. Honestly, your food is amazing," Lily said, as they ate breakfast one morning.

"She's right, Moony, this is fantastic," Peter said through a mouthful of food.

Lily grinned. Ah, Peter. He had also unofficially moved into her house. It had happened about two weeks earlier. He had been practicing with the reserve team and had taken a bludger to the shoulder. It had completely dislocated, and normally this would be no big deal, except that because of the rainstorm they were in and then a whole lot of confusion he hadn't been able to get seen by a healer until two hours after the injury. They weren't able to fully heal it and he discovered that he could no longer bat a bludger they way he could before. He was let go, and he said that he had never been happier.

Of course, since then he had discovered that job-hunting was a nasty business, and he wasn't quite as happy anymore. But he did love spending time with Remus and Lily.

It was weird, really. Lily had gotten quite used to spending a lot of time with James and Sirius over the years, first with Petunia dating Sirius and then with Lily dating James, but she had never really had the chance to get to know the other half of the Marauders.

Of course, she had spent quite a bit of time with Remus when they were prefects together, but it was different to see him interacting with his friends. And it was interesting to see Remus and Peter interact together without James and Sirius around. Things almost seemed less strained. The friendship between Remus and Sirius had never really gone back to normal after the Whomping Willow incident, and both of the other boys seemed to pick on Peter quite a bit, while Remus never really did.

Lily liked having them around. It helped her keep her mind off of how much she missed James . . . and Petunia for that matter. Something had been strange with her lately. Every time Lily would call her by fire or come over without telling her first Petunia would get all jumpy. But what had really set Lily thinking was a conversation she had had with Vernon of all people.

Lily had gone over to Petunia's one day after work and had run into Vernon.

"She's not there. She's almost never home anymore," Vernon said, with a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"Really? That's odd," Lily said.

"Who knows though, she may actually be there and she's just avoiding me. I've seen her about four times over the past few months and she keeps breaking dates with me . . . You, you don't think she's seeing someone else, do you?" Vernon asked with fear in his voice and tears in his eyes.

Lily had never thought that she would be feeling badly for Vernon Dursley, but she was. He was clearly head over heels for Petunia.

"No. If she was seeing someone else, I would know about him. I'm her sister, and her best friend. She's not seeing anyone else. You do know that some of our friends have died recently, right? I'm sure she has just been upset because of that," Lily said, not believing that she was actually comforting this unpleasant man.

He had smiled and said, "Of course. That must be it. Poor thing must be grieving. I'll leave her be and try to come up with something that will cheer her up."

That conversation had taken place a few weeks ago and Lily had been even more curious about Petunia's activities, and she was beginning to wonder if Vernon wasn't as paranoid as she had originally thought.

"Lily! Lily! Hellooo, Lily," Peter said, waving his hand in front of Lily's face.

"Oh sorry," she said, shaking herself out of her thoughts on Petunia, "What were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you still wanted to go to Diagon Alley today. You said you needed some books for something you're working on at work, remember? And Remus wants to check out that new magical cooking store that just opened, and I wanted to go to Gringotts to see if they have any job openings," Peter said.

"I thought only Goblins work there," Lily said.

"Mostly, but they have wizards who do work outside of the country, particularly in Egypt, and they have a few positions in the London branch that Wizards usually fill."

"Oh, well sure. We can finish eating and then we can go."

* * *

Diagon Alley. Lily had been there several times before she had started at Hogwarts, and several times after as well, but still every time she went, she thought of the same thing. She remembered when she first got her wand, text books, and had Apparated for the first time. The day she had come here as a Witch and it was a magical day. But it was also the day when she realized that her being a Witch might come between her and her sister.

Lily smiled to herself as she realized that, thankfully, that had not happened.

The line of shops were particularly busy that day and Lily didn't much feel in the mood to deal with mobs, so she suggested to the boys that they meet up in an hour at the Leaky Cauldron.

Flourish and Blotts had always been one of Lily's favorite shops in Diagon Alley. She grinned as she noticed that they still carried the diary that Petunia had gotten her so many years ago. True to the advertisement, it had never run out of pages and it was now filled––figuratively speaking––with eight years worth of memories.

"May I help you miss?" the proprietor of the shop asked, coming over to Lily while carrying a teetering pile of books.

Lily cast a reinforcement charm on the books and said, "Yes. I'm looking for books on the lost arts of magic. Specifically, I've heard some wonderful things about _Elementals: Not as Mythological as Once Thought_ and _The Power of the Elements is Within You_."

The man gave her a strange look and said, "Looking to learn to control the weather, are you?"

Lily smiled and said, "Just doing a bit of research is all."

"Well those books are kept upstairs in the back along with all the other books on thing witches and wizards can't control. If you're looking for a nice love spell you can find those books back there, too," the man laughed, carrying his no-longer teetering pile of books to some shelves up front.

She knew why the man was acting the way he was. She had lived in the Wizarding World long enough to know that the Elementals were seen as pure mythology, much as the Greek Gods were to the Muggles; a great story, but no one really believed they ever existed. Lily and Tullia had been researching the idea for months now. Tullia was especially interested in the subject matter, particularly in the art of controlling lightening, which she was absolutely fascinated with.

After perusing through the shelves for about half an hour, Lily grabbed nearly a dozen books and purchased them. She smiled happily as she lugged them back to the Leaky Cauldron, but the smile fell from her face as she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in some time, but was unmistakable.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ms. Lily Evans."

Lily shifted her bags so that they were all in one hand, so that if she needed her wand, she would be able to retrieve it quickly, and turned around.

"Actually Narcissa, it's Lily Potter now," Lily said sweetly, cocking an eyebrow at the tall blond standing in front of her.

"Ah yes, I heard about that. So the little Mudblood was able to land herself a pureblood husband after all, even if it wasn't my Lucius."

Lily rolled her eyes. She could not believe that this grown woman was still playing these adolescent games. No one had called her a Mudblood in years, and it was just annoying to be called it in the first place seeing that both of her parent's lines went back for quite a few generations. Just because she didn't become a Witch until she was eleven-years-old didn't change that fact. But what annoyed her more than anything was the fact that Narcissa _still_ thought that Lily had designs on Lucius when she could not stand the prat.

But rather than acting like the grown woman she was, Lily too reverted back to her adolescent self. It's funny how running into old enemies can do that to someone.

"Yes, 'Cissa dear, my heart just breaks. Every night I wish that I had Lucius as my husband. Because we all know I prefer an arrogant, snobby, boring killer to a noble, attractive, entertaining hero. But alas, Lucius chose you and not me, so I just settled for James," Lily said, the sarcasm practically dripping off her voice.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't care what you say Evans . . ."

"Potter," Lily interjected.

". . . I know that you wanted Lucius, and you just can't stand it that I got him instead," Narcissa finished, ignoring Lily's comment. As if to accentuate the point that Lucius was hers, Narcissa waved her hand around to display an absolutely hideous and gaudy diamond ring.

Once again Lily rolled her eyes, shifting her bags back in to two separate hands. It was obvious that Narcissa had no intention of attacking Lily. She'd rather act like a fifteen-year-old girl.

"Listen, 'Cissa. I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I have to get back to the grown-up world, you know where people work for a living instead of just sitting on their arse ordering house elves around. And I also have to save the lives that your husband is out there trying to kill, so you see, I'm just to busy for this right now. Maybe we can reschedule though," Lily said with another sweet smile, before turning and heading back down the road.

"Oh, we'll reschedule. And when that time comes, you'll wish you hadn't have underestimated me," Narcissa said.

The venom in her voice actually made a slight worry line cross Lily's forehead. But when she turned around to confront Narcissa, the woman had already Apparated away.

* * *

The encounter with Narcissa continued to bother her for the rest of the week, but when the Friday after it happened, that was all pushed aside as she came home to a house full of Marauders.

"James!" she shrieked as she ran in the door, throwing herself at her husband. "I didn't know you were coming back today."

He picked her up and swung her around, making her squeal in delight, and then gave her a long and tender kiss.

"What, no kisses for Sirius? You haven't seen me in a while either," Sirius said, giving Lily a devilish smile.

"You got all the kisses you're ever going to get out of me back in seventh year. I don't care to experience that again," Lily said.

"Only because you know it was the most fantastic experience of your life, and if you ever kissed me again you would have to leave James for me and you're all comfortable in your marriage and it just wouldn't be convenient to have a whirlwind romance with me. Especially with your work and all."

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "I hate to say it, but I _have_ missed you, Sirius."

Peter, Remus, and James all groaned.

"Now you've done it, Lily. He'll never shut up about this," Peter said, looking at Sirius expectantly, waiting for his conceited retort.

But to the shock of the boys, he merely said, "Thank you, Lily. I've missed you, too."

Peter looked like he was about to faint. "Sirius, are you feeling all right? What did they do to you in Auror training? They broke your spirit!"

Sirius just grinned and said, "Or maybe I am growing into a mature adult."

This comment even got to Remus. "That's it! I'm going down the Auror office first thing Monday morning to find out what they've been slipping into Sirius' food, because this is not the Sirius we all know and love."

A grin broke across Sirius' face. "Or perhaps this _is_ the Sirius you know and love and he realized that acting unlike that other Sirius would cause you to flip out in a very entertaining way, thus he acted mature instead of stating the fact that Lily is obviously in love with him and only married James because Sirius was too noble to accept her constant offers to become his love slave because of the deep respect he had for James' feelings."

The others all started laughing and Lily was about to smack Sirius around a bit when she heard someone calling to her from the fireplace.

"You boys go ahead and catch up. I'll go see who's calling," Lily said, though they had already lost all interest in her.

She could hear Peter telling James and Sirius about his job at Gringotts and how it happened that he needed a new job in the first place, but his voice seemed to go completely silent as Lily caught sight of who's head was in the fireplace.

"Amelia?" Lily said quietly, not wanting the boys to hear.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Where have you . . . what have you . . . how could you . . .?" Lily started, unable to really get out any of the questions she had been dying to ask for months now.

"Listen Lily, I don't really want to get into anything. Everything I said to Remus, which I'm sure he told all of you, still holds. I just heard that Remus was staying with you and I wanted to let him know that he can come get his stuff out of our . . . out of my apartment whenever he wants. I just got back from my getaway today and I saw all of his stuff was still here. If he wants to come tonight to get it, I'll be out until about midnight, so he can feel free. Bye."

"Wait . . . " Lily said, but before she could get anything out, Amelia's head had already vanished.

Lily uttered a profanity as she realized she was going to have to go into the kitchen and spoil Remus' good mood. She hadn't seen him look this happy since Amelia had broken up with him. That girl sure did have some timing.

"Who was in the fire?" James asked as Lily came back into the kitchen.

"Uh . . . Amelia," she said, bracing herself for their reactions.

"Amelia? What did she say? Why didn't you come get me? Or did she not want to talk to me?" Remus asked, his voice going through a series of emotions: shock, excitement, annoyance, and then hurt.

"I'm sorry Remus, she barely even talked to me. She just wanted to let you know that she was back and that if you wanted to come get your stuff from the flat, she'd be gone most of the night," Lily said, feeling terrible for being the bearer of bad news.

"Oh. Well, I guess I had to go back there sooner or later. I've just been kind of hoping that she would change her mind. Moving my stuff out would make it real, you know? I guess it is real," Remus said, looking near tears.

"Hey, don't worry Moony. Prongs, Wormtail, and I will go with you," Sirius said.

Lily smiled at the fact that Sirius used their nicknames, seemingly as a way to remind Remus that no matter what, he always had them.

"Yeah, okay. I guess that will be a little better," Remus said, attempting a small smile.

* * *

"Cor, Moony, you sure have a lot of crap," Sirius said, looking at the pile of things they had collected from around Amelia's flat.

"I'm a pack-rat, sue me," Remus said with a grin as he found a box of stuff from his childhood. He opened it and called out, "Hey, I found a bunch of pictures from before I was bitten."

James, Sirius, and Peter crowded around, curious as to how their worn-down friend looked before he had been cursed with lycanthropy.

"Wow, you actually don't have bags under your eyes, and you're smiling like a fool," Sirius said, taking the stack of photos and making himself comfortable on the couch.

Remus eyed him and said, "Maybe we should look through this stuff once we get back to James' and Lily's place. I mean, this isn't really my home anymore."

"Bugger that!" Sirius said, not looking up from the pictures. "After what Amelia did to you, I don't think you need to be doing her any favors. Take as long as you want getting your stuff."

James and Peter nodded their agreement and looked through more of his boxes.

"You sure have a lot of books, Moony," Peter said, eyeing the ever growing pile of books piled on the bed. "And most of these are old Muggle fairy tales."

"My mum really liked them. She read them to me all the time when I was younger," Remus said, picking one of the books up and looking at it fondly.

"And what, Mr. Lupin, is this?" James asked, holding up a _Wizard's First Potions Kit_. "You were a Potions swot!"

Remus grinned and said, "I haven't seen that in years! It was never really my thing, but I got it so that I could play with it with . . ."

Sirius looked up, his face completely pale, as he held a photo out in front of him. "With Snivellus?"

James and Peter started laughing at such a ludicrous suggestion. Why would Remus have ever played with Potions with Severus Snape? But when they saw Sirius' expression, they realized he wasn't kidding.

James ran over and snatched the photo out of Sirius' hand. "Oh my God. I don't believe it."

"This is a joke, right?" Peter said, "You used some kind of spell on this photo right?"

But James knew from the look on Remus' face that it was no joke. This picture in front of him was real. There was a five or six year old Remus with his arm around a Snape of the same age. They were both waving and grinning at the camera. And Remus looked happy.

"He was your friend," James said, as if putting all the pieces together. "He was the friend that you had until you became a werewolf. That's why you never made fun of him with us and you two always had this weird tension. And that's how you knew what was going on after he broke up with Petunia. You knew about his family and that there was more to the situation than she was letting on. You knew everything . . . and you never told us."

"It wasn't my business to tell . . ." Remus started.

"What do you mean it wasn't? You made us seem like we were your best friends, but he was first. You were friends with him . . . you were friends with the person I hate more than anyone else," Sirius said, looking completely betrayed.

"You don't understand! You guys are my best friends. You stayed my friends even after you found out what I was. I-I was never able to tell Severus about what had happened to me. That's why he was always so short with me. He thought that I just brushed him off, that I didn't care about our friendship anymore, but I didn't think I could be friends with anyone. Not when I was what I was. You guys taught me that I could still have friends . . ."

"But why didn't you tell us? I just don't understand why you kept it a secret," Peter interjected.

"You guys all hated him. I was afraid that you would hate me too if you found out we used to be friends," Remus said, looking down. "By the time I figured out that you would be my friend no matter what, it didn't seem to matter anymore."

"So, are you friends with him now, Remus?" Sirius said, ice in his voice. "You been hanging out with your Death Eater friend?"

James and Peter looked at Sirius in shock as Remus looked both hurt and angry at the same time. "How dare you Sirius? How _dare_ you? Do I have to remind you that of all the people here, there is only one who has ever put any of us in real danger, and that's not me. So don't you ever accuse _me_ of being one of the bad guys."

Sirius narrowed his eyes and nodded. "I knew you had never really forgiven me for that. And now I know why you were really mad. Snivellus wasn't just Snivellus to you. He was your old best buddy, Sev!"

At that comment Remus had had enough. "It didn't matter _who_ it was. I didn't like that fact that you almost made me a murderer! You could have sent Voldemort himself down that tunnel and I still would have been mad. It's bad enough that I'm that monster once a month, but the thought that I might hurt someone haunts me all that time, full moon or no!"

The two were practically standing nose to nose by this point and James and Peter were looking around nervously.

"Hey guys. Why don't we get Remus' stuff and head back to my place. Let's forget about this for now, okay?" James said, stepping slowly between them.

They both nodded, but didn't stop glaring at one another.

Remus and Peter grabbed as many boxes as they could carry and Apparated back to James' and Lily's.

After they had left James turned to Sirius and said, "Do you think you overreacted just a bit?"

Sirius glared and said, "You know how I feel about that git. I just can't believe that Remus was ever his friend."

"Hey you don't even know if Snape has always been that bad. He may have been a good bloke back when Remus knew him," James said, not believing that he was defending Snape.

"Yeah, well either way, I think I'm going to be keeping an eye on Remus. Make sure he doesn't try to rekindle old friendships," Sirius said, a hard glint shining in his eye as he grabbed some boxes and Apparated away.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, everyone say it together now: Poor Remus. He's one of my favorite characters and I was very mean to him this chapter. Poor guy (or bloke as my lovely beta corrected me on!) Anyway, my goal is to have the next chapter up by Sunday. I have a quarter of it written right now and I don't have any homework due until Tuesday, so I should be able to finish writing it and get it to my beta so that she can have a couple days to beta. Cross your fingers. And send reviews, they really do motivate. Anyway, more sadness in the next chapter, but here's a little teaser of a not so sad scene . . . in fact, I think it will have many of you cheering, at least for a little while.

O

O

O

O

O

O

"Petunia, what happened?" Lily asked, standing up and leading Petunia to a chair.

"Vernon and I broke up," Petunia said simply.

"What? Why?" Lily said. A part of her was thrilled, but the other part was confused and sad for Petunia. Because as much as he was a jerk, Vernon had really cared about her and Lily was pretty sure Petunia had cared about him, too.

"He proposed to me," Petunia said in that same, matter-of-fact tone.


	44. Chapter 44: Like Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Thanks to my super fast beta, **Lovely-Lina1985** who got this to me in record time.

**A/N**: Well, it seems like most of you liked the last chapter, but thought it was sad. Uh . . . this chapter is really sad, too, and I hope you don't hate me when you're done reading it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

**JenSnuffles**: Ha ha, I'd love to change the fact that Lily and Petunia become estranged, but alas, I am a slave to the canon. I'd also love it if I could change an event that happens in this chapter, but once again I cannot. Anyway, I'm really glad you found this story, too, and I hope you like this chapter.

**Aquariusbaby205**: I think you were one of the few people who caught my hints about Severus and Remus, so yay for you. You'll find out the details of Petunia and Vernon's breakup in this chapter. Hope you like it.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: There's not really anything in the books that hints at them being friends beforehand, that was just something I came up with, mostly from the fact that Remus never seemed to join in on picking on Severus. Of course, in canon that's most likely just because Remus is a good guy. I liked the idea though. And the Remus and Amelia arguing was really sad, huh? They really are one of my favorite couples in my story, but I knew when I first had them get together that they would be breaking up because of this. :( Anyway, thanks for beta-ing this chapter.

**Mello80**: More sadness coming up in this chapter, but I hope you like it.

**TeenTypist**: Ha ha, all very good ideas you have. You'll find out the answer to the Petunia/Vernon question this chapter and as for the other one, well, that's still a few chapters off. Hope you like this chapter.

**Fish30**: Hey welcome to my story, I hope you continue to like it. :)

**Bahzad**: You thought the end of the last chapter was funny? That's . . . odd. Anyway, Remus isn't really in this chapter, so I don't know if he's in a better mood.

**Musicsage**: There you are! And you reviewed the last few chapters, yay! You picked apart my little Latin entanglement pretty well. Of course I don't always have the exact meanings in mind, like tense and what not, I just pick the ones that sound nicest together. Oh, and Remus wasn't sitting at the head table because he isn't a parent or in the wedding party. If Remus had been up there, then Peter would have been too, along with Alice and Amelia. It was just the parents, best man, and maid-of-honor. That's usually how weddings work. You hit the nail right on the head with Rookwood. Of course _we_ already know he's a Death Eater, I was just trying to show him doing his Ministry spy stuff. You really had no idea that was his secret? I could have swore you asked me about that sometime before, because you caught onto the clues I was leaving back when they were at Hogwarts. Aw, I would love it if you could beta for me, but I have my three others, so I'm good. :) Anyway, hopefully I'll get at least one more chapter out while you're still on Spring Break. Mine starts this Thursday, but I don't know how much I'll write while I'm at home . . . my boyfriend usually monopolizes my time. :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Rebecca Lynn**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and that it finally let you review. And just so you're warned, there may be some more crying in this chapter. I hope you like it.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 44: Like Heroes

If things had been strained between Remus and Sirius back in sixth year, they were practically irreparable now. A normal person would think Sirius nearly turning Remus into a murderer was way worse than Remus keeping the fact that he and Severus had been friends from everyone, but there was no telling Sirius that. And it was driving James insane.

"Lily, I'm serious. If I have to listen to him rant about this one more time, I may kill him. Eight years of friendship be damned, the git is driving me mad," James said as he arrived home.

"Why yes, darling, I had a wonderful day, thanks for asking. How was yours?" Lily said, rolling her eyes from where she was seated on the couch.

James grinned a guilty smile and came over to kiss his wife on the forehead. "I'm sorry. I just really can't take this anymore. But I shouldn't take Sirius' stupidity out on you. How was your day?"

"I was only kidding. Go ahead and rant. You actually look quite dashing when you do," Lily said with a grin.

"Oh really?" he said with a devious glint in his eyes.

Lily knew what that glint meant and she was off the couch and hiding behind a chair before he could scoop her up into his arms.

"No James! Petunia is going to be here any minute, and I don't want another awkward situation," Lily said trying to anticipate her husband's next move. She knew that she was really no match for him, not with his quick-as-lightening seeker skills.

"What? That wasn't so awkward. We didn't scar her for life or anything. Well, maybe for half her life, but certainly not all of it," James said, leaping toward Lily.

She slid quickly out of reach and giggled as he slid into a potted plant.

"Well it probably would have only scared her for half her life, except you had to open your mouth and invite her to join," Lily said, squealing as James ran at her once more.

"It was a joke! I was trying to break the tension," James said, turning slightly pink at the memory. "You know I didn't mean it."

"We both knew you didn't mean it, but it was still a mental picture we could have done without," Lily said.

"What? You'd rather think about her and Dursley?" James said, turning pale as he realized exactly what he had implied.

Lily giggled at the look on his face until she, too, got an unfortunate mental picture. "Oh, James. Why'd you have to go and do that? Why don't you just learn to keep your mouth shut."

James sat down on the couch, still looking slightly pale. He sighed and said, "Because I'm an idiot. And you don't have to hide over there anymore. After that mental picture, I'm not in the mood."

Not quite believing him, Lily crept cautiously over to the couch, but when he made no attempts to pull her into his lap, she figured it was safe and snuggled next to him. She laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. It was the little moments like this that made Lily realize that marrying James was the best decision she had ever made.

"Okay, I'm not trying to put that picture in your head again or anything, but . . . uh . . . are they?" James asked, turning pink again.

"Are who what?" Lily asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Are Petunia and Dursley . . . you know?" James asked, turning so red, Lily could practically feel the heat coming off of his face.

Lily looked at him in shock and said, "I can't believe you are asking me that!"

James just shrugged sheepishly. "I was just curious is all."

"Well," Lily said, hoping Petunia wouldn't kill her for talking to James about this. "I actually don't think they are. At least she hasn't told me about it, and I think if they had been she would have told me."

"Why would she do that?"

"Well because, that's a big deal. I mean, he would be Petunia's first. That's something you tell your best friend, your sister," Lily said, though she had a twinge of doubt. Petunia knew Lily didn't really like Vernon much. Would that stop her from telling Lily?

"Yeah, but, I mean, you didn't tell Petunia when we did it . . . did you?" James asked, watching Lily closely.

"I just said the first time was a big deal, so of course I didn't tell her about my first time with you," Lily said with a completely straight face.

"_WHAT?!?!_" James screamed, shooting up out of his seat. "You . . . you . . . I wasn't your first?"

James said the last part so quietly and with so much hurt in his voice that Lily took pity on him and said, "Sweetie. I was just kidding. Yes, of course you were my first . . . my only. And yes, I did tell Petunia. And don't even pull that dismayed look because you know damn well you told Sirius, and knowing you, you probably told him minutes after we were done, using that stupid mirror of yours. I at least waited until the next morning to tell Petunia."

James opened his mouth and then closed it again. He put a finger up as if to dispute a point, opened his mouth once more, then thought better of it and sat down. "Fair enough."

Lily smacked him. "You really did tell him right after it happened, didn't you?"

Pretending he hadn't heard the question, James said, "Anyway, the reason I asked was, because I was just thinking what their kid would look like if they had one. I mean, Petunia's really thin, but Dursley is huge. Their kid would probably be huge, too. That wouldn't be a very pleasant birth for tiny Petunia."

Lily started laughing hysterically, but was interrupted by another voice.

"Well you can stop thinking about that, because Vernon and I won't be having children together anytime soon," Petunia said from the doorway where she had been standing.

Lily was about to ask how much she had heard when she took a good look at her sister and let out a gasp. She looked terrible, as if she had been crying for a good long time.

"Petunia, what happened?" Lily asked, standing up and leading Petunia to a chair.

"Vernon and I broke up," Petunia said simply.

"What? Why?" Lily said. A part of her was thrilled, but the other part was confused and sad for Petunia. Because as much as he was a jerk, Vernon had really cared about her and Lily was pretty sure Petunia had cared about him, too.

"He proposed to me," Petunia said in that same, matter-of-fact tone.

"He what?!" James asked, staring at Petunia in shock.

Petunia nodded, "Yeah, that's pretty much how I took it, hence the break up."

"Okay, can you please stop and explain," Lily said, her confusion apparent on her face.

With a sigh Petunia related the story. "I was supposed to have dinner with Vernon tonight, but since you invited me over I was going to break my date with him. Well he pointed out that I had been doing that a lot lately, so I invited him over for lunch instead. We were talking and he mentioned that he understood why I hadn't been seeing him a lot recently. He thought it had something to do with the deaths of our friends and he realized that he just had to do something to cheer me up. I don't know where he got that idea. I mean, the fact is I've just kind of realized recently that as much as I like Vernon he's not right for me . . ."

Lily bit her lip realizing that she was the one that had given Vernon that idea. Of course she had never imagined that his idea of cheering Petunia up would be proposing to her.

"Anyway, he said that he missed being around me and that he loved me. He said he wanted to be able to help me through the deaths of my friends and through everything else I may go through in life. Then he pulled out a ring and proposed."

"What did you do?" James asked, so enthralled by Petunia's story that Lily giggled, then seeing the two serious faces staring back at her, she bit her lip and looked down.

"I stared at him for a solid five minutes before he finally realized that wasn't a good sign. He started stuttering and saying he shouldn't have asked, that we should just keep dating and wait until we know each other better, but I cut him off and told him that I didn't think I ever wanted to marry him."

"Oh my . . . poor Vernon . . . and I can't believe I just said that," Lily said, shaking her head.

"I know, right? I mean, I'm a horrible person," Petunia said, looking like she was ready to cry.

"Well you do have a knack for breaking guys' hearts. But, hey, at least you didn't leave him for that git Severus, like you did with Sirius," James said with a grin.

Petunia paled looking up at him with wide eyes. Lily tilted her head and examined her sister. There was something about that look . . .

"Right, sorry, bad joke," James said. "Still, you shouldn't feel too bad. I mean, it would be worse to continue dating him knowing that there's no future. That wouldn't be fair to either of you."

Lily and Petunia both stared at him until finally Lily spoke. "When did you become the expert on matters of the heart."

"When I married you, of course," James said, pulling Lily to sit on his lap.

Petunia grinned at them and said, "Anyway, enough about the disaster that is my love life. I came here to eat, so where's the food."

They all sat down to dinner and tried their best to avoid the uncomfortable topic, but the whole time Lily watched her sister and could not shake the feeling that there was something she wasn't telling her.

* * *

Petunia was still feeling bad about her break up with Vernon a few days later, but at least the guilt of seeing Severus was finally gone. Or a little bit gone. Or not gone at all.

Sighing, Petunia sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands. The truth was she still felt incredibly guilty about seeing Severus. She hated lying to Lily and she hated the fact that right now there were all kinds of problems between Sirius and Remus because of the relationship that Remus and Severus once had. Sirius was afraid that Remus would start up that friendship again, but little did he know that it was Petunia who was the 'traitor.'

That had been an interesting conversation. Severus had never told Petunia that he and Remus used to be friends, so when Lily told her about what happened when Remus went to get his stuff from Amelia's (having been told by James) Petunia nearly fell off her chair.

This had reassured Lily, who had suspected that Petunia had known and just never said anything.

It turned out to be a touchier subject for Severus than it even was for Remus. For ten years he had thought that Remus had just stopped being his friend. It wasn't until Black's prank that he had discovered the real reason Remus had abandoned him. That night, more than being angry at Sirius and scared for his own life, Severus had been sad. He felt horrible about what had happened to his friend, and he had felt hurt that Remus hadn't been able to trust him with the secret, but then had been able to trust Potter and Black. Of course, at that time he was deep into being 'the bad guy' so he had immediately pushed those feelings away and stuck with just being angry.

Petunia sat back up, shaking herself out of her memory. She had always heard that love was complicated, but she didn't think whoever said that had ever thought that there would be a girl out there who was secretly dating her ex-murderer, ex-boyfriend, turned spy, who would probably be killed if anyone ever found out that they were dating.

"You just can't help who you fall in love with; I just wish I could have fallen in love with someone who I could be seen in public with," Petunia said to herself in the mirror as she checked that she looked all right.

It was Severus' birthday and they were going out to celebrate. This time she had picked the place and had decided on Rome. It had been a pain trying to get clearance for international floo-ing, being a Squib and all, but she had finally spoken to someone in the Ministry who would allow it. That was yet another thing that was bad about dating Severus. She had had to plan his entire birthday without anyone's help, because no one else could know she was planning it.

Petunia glanced at her clock as she heard a knock at the door. Severus was early. Luckily, she had always been the kind of girl to get ready early.

"Hey there, I'm almost re––what are you doing here?" Petunia said, eyes going wide.

Lily eyed her sister up and down and said, "Where are you going all dressed up?"

"I-I . . . um, just meeting some school friends for a study session. Exams coming up and everything," Petunia said, feeling the sweat springing to her face.

"No . . . that's not something you wear to a study session. That's something you wear on a date, and a special date at that."

Petunia shook her head. "No special date, just felt like getting pretty."

Lily pursed her lips and said, "So you aren't going to Rome?"

If Lily hadn't been so mad about the fact that her sister was flat out lying to her, she may have found the interesting shade of yellow Petunia turned amusing, but as it was, she was just mad.

"Rome?"

"Unless some other sister of mine booked an international floo trip to Rome for her and a guest, I think you have some explaining to do."

Petunia had never felt so cornered in her life. On the one hand, she wanted to tell her sister what was going on, but on the other she knew she couldn't. She trusted Lily with her life, and she would even trust her with Severus', but it wasn't her secret to tell.

"Lily, you know I would tell you if I could. But I can't, just understand that I can't," Petunia said, pleading with her sister to understand.

The hurt that filled Lily almost overtook her. Petunia was obviously dating someone, something that Lily had suspected for a while now, and she didn't want Lily to know who it was. She closed her eyes, reminding herself that her older sister must have a very good reason.

Then it hit her. Why in the world would Petunia possibly want to hide the fact that she was dating someone? It would have to be someone she wasn't supposed to date. This someone was the person that Dumbledore trusted to check on Petunia when the attacks had happened and had known quite a bit about the attacks to begin with. This someone was the person that Petunia had loved enough to break up with not one, but two guys that she had had strong feelings for. And this someone was the person who's birthday was today, or so Lily thought.

Petunia held her breath as she watched that expression of understanding cross Lily's face. Her sister was just too damn smart sometimes.

"What's the date today?" Lily asked quietly.

Sighing, Petunia replied, "November fourteenth."

She had been right. She didn't want to be right, but she was. Lily knew what this meant: he was the spy. She and James had suspected for a while that Dumbledore had a spy in Voldemort's ranks. There had been too many times where Dumbledore had advance notice of attacks for him to not have a spy. But why, _why_ did Petunia have to get involved with him again? Wasn't she in enough danger already?

"Severus?" Lily asked, quietly, already knowing the answer.

"Damn it!" Petunia cursed, closing the door and letting Lily in.

"Indeed," said a voice from behind them that made both girls jump.

Petunia turned and saw Severus standing by the fireplace, brushing soot from his clothes.

"How long have you been there?" Petunia asked.

"Long enough to know that you kept my secret from the most important person in your life and you would have continued to keep it except for the fact that this girl has always been too smart for her own good," Severus said with a good-natured scowl.

The sight almost melted Lily's heart as she realized that the old Severus was still alive in this man in front of her. The only thing that scared her was that she didn't know for how long.

"It's good to see you Severus," Lily said with a small smile. "At least, I assume it's good to see you. You are on our side again, right?"

"Oh honestly Lily, do you think I would be dating him if he wasn't?" Petunia said, shaking her head.

"Well, you know, 'love is blind,'" Lily said with a shrug.

Severus nodded and said, "Well I can guarantee you that if I still had the mindset that made me able to join the Death Eaters, I would not be spending time with Petunia again."

Lily nodded then, unable to contain her nosiness any longer, she asked, "So what made you do it?"

Before Severus could answer, Petunia cut in, "I don't know if you're asking him what made him become a Death Eater to begin with or what made him come back to our side, but he does not need to answer any questions. We are already late as it is. You should probably plan on hearing from Dumbledore within the next couple of days. In fact, you should probably go see him now. Basically he'll tell you that you must not, under any circumstances tell anyone about Severus, not even James. He will offer to erase your memory, but I know you and I know you won't let him."

Lily opened her mouth as if to reply, thought better of it and closed her mouth again. She decided to go with a safe, "Have fun."

After she had watched the two floo to the international flooing headquarters, Lily sat on the couch. It was a lot to process. Severus was good again and Petunia was dating him. He was a spy and was always in danger, and by association Petunia was now in a lot of danger as well. Sighing, Lily realized that she was going to have to keep a secret from James. Since they had been dating there were really no secrets between them, but the fact was, if James knew, Sirius would know, and if Sirius knew . . . well he would never believe that Severus had turned, no matter what Dumbledore said.

"Why do I have to be so nosy?" Lily asked herself before flooing home.

* * *

Petunia had been right. Dumbledore had called Lily to come see him the night after she found out. And he said everything Petunia had said he would say, along with asking her to work with Severus and Petunia.

"The information that Severus brings sometimes has to be scrutinized quite carefully, and Petunia and myself are the only people helping him with that, but now that you know about him as well, it would be very beneficial to add you to the team," Dumbledore said, while they discussed what Lily had discovered over tea.

"Of course, sir. I would be glad to help," Lily said.

"I actually plan on letting one more person in on Severus' status as our spy, but I have to discuss it with him first. After all, Severus is the one in the most danger, so I must make sure that he is okay with anyone finding out. You should feel honored that he let you find out. The fact that he did not erase your memory shows that he trusts you."

"And he also knows that I would just figure it out again," Lily said with a smile.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he grinned, "You are indeed one of the brightest and most persistent women I have had the pleasure of knowing."

Lily blushed and waved her hand as if to dismiss Dumbledore's praise.

"I really should be on my way . . ." Lily started, but didn't get a chance to finish as Severus appeared in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was on his feet immediately, his face wrinkled with concern.

"Round up as many Order members as possible. They're going after the Prewett twins," Severus said breathlessly before disappearing into thin air.

"What the . . ." Lily started, but Dumbledore just waved his hand.

"It's a spell. It's dangerous for Severus to actually come here any time he needs to give me urgent news. Floo home and bring whoever is there with you. I will go straight there," Dumbledore said before grabbing a hold of Fawke's tail and vanishing.

Lily stared for a moment knowing that it was impossible to Apparate into or out of Hogwarts, but immediately jumped into action, knowing that Gideon and Fabian's lives could be hanging in the balance.

* * *

By the time Lily arrived at Gideon and Fabian's with James and Peter in tow (Remus hadn't been at home) she realized that there was nothing they could do.

Dumbledore was furiously throwing spells at a dome-like shield that at least a dozen Death Eaters had raised. In the center of it were Gideon and Fabian fighting back to back against what looked like nearly a half dozen Death Eaters.

A few pops nearby told her that other Order members had arrived. The shield was still holding strong, but seemed to be growing dimmer as the newcomers, including Moody and Professor Meadowes, added their curses to the mix. Lily joined in, but was mostly paying attention to the fight going on inside.

She had never seen the twins really fight before, but they did it the same way they did everything: as if they were one person. Whenever they spoke it seemed like they shared one mind, being able to finish each other's sentences, and now they were fighting in the same way.

Gideon was fighting three while Fabian handled two others, but really both were fighting all five. They seemed to be able to sense when the other needed him, and would fire a spell that would hit the target without even looking. They were absolutely amazing.

But they were losing.

"We have to break the shield!" Lily shrieked, not even registering the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Next to her James squeezed her shoulder, never taking his eyes or wand off the shield that was growing dimmer by the second.

The Death Eaters were shifting uncomfortably, seemingly ready to Apparate away the moment the shield gave way.

"Almost . . . almost," Lily whispered, taking her eyes off of Gideon and Fabian to look at the weakening shield. She focused back on the twins just in time to see a flash of green light hit Fabian square in the chest.

"No!" Lily screamed so loudly everyone around her shook. A moment later the shield disappeared and all of the Death Eaters who hadn't been fighting the twins Disapparated. Lily saw one of the Death Eaters who remained point his wand toward Gideon who was staring down at his brother in shock. He looked up and stared the Death Eater down. Lily raised her wand, preparing to fire a curse, but it was too late. The green light blinded her as it flew through the air, knocking Gideon down on top of his brother.

"_Perfigo! Strangulare!_" Lily shrieked, not thinking, only wanting to hurt these monsters who had killed two of the best men she had ever known.

"Lily, no!" James said, coming up behind her and restraining her. Moody and Dumbledore conjured ropes to tie the Death Eaters up with. Moody healed the gaping wound that had appeared on the man struck by Lily's stabbing charm, and Dumbledore ended the strangling charm on the other.

James was still rocking Lily where she stood, but she was still shrieking in his arms.

"Ssh. Ssh, Lily. Please. Please calm down. Don't let them do this to you. Don't let them break you. Please Lily, please," James said, his own tears mingling with Lily's.

Gideon and Fabian had become two of his best friends over the past year, but right now all he could think about was his wife who seemed to have snapped.

"They have to pay, James. They all have to pay," she whispered still shaking.

Dorcas Meadowes walked up to them and said gently, "James, I think you should take her to St. Mungo's. I think she may be experiencing Post-Traumatic Stress."

James nodded at his former Professor and turned to Peter.

"Do you know any other witches or wizards who live around here?"

Peter, who looked visibly shaken himself, nodded. "Griselda Marchbanks lives down the street. My Mum has tea with her once a month and I remember her saying that Gideon and Fabian joined them once."

James noticed that Peter looked like he was ready to break down as well and said, "Maybe you should come with us, yeah?"

Nodding, Peter began leading the way down the street. When they reached the house, James was surprised by the woman who answered. She was possibly the oldest woman he had ever seen. She was tiny and stooped and her face was lined with wrinkles, but recognizing Peter, she smiled warmly.

"Well, Peter Pettigrew, what are you doing here?" Madam Marchbanks said, opening the door wider.

"Good evening Madam. I'm afraid that I need to ask a favor. May we use your fireplace?"

"Of course dear, but what happened?" she said, noticing Lily for the first time and seeming startled by the younger witch's shaken appearance.

"I'm sure Dumbledore will be by soon to talk to you," Peter said, referring to the fact that Dumbledore would probably be asking any witches and wizards who lived around there for information. "But I can't tell you anything right now. We must get Lily here to St. Mungo's."

"Of course, dear," Madam Marchbanks said, leading them to her fireplace.

James stepped into the fireplace with Lily, not trusting her to floo on her own in her state.

Peter thanked Madam Marchbanks again and promised to tell his mother she said hello before flooing to St. Mungo's as well.

* * *

It was a week before St. Mungo's declared Lily stable enough to return home and then James had insisted she stay home and rest for at least another week. She had missed Gideon and Fabian's funeral, which she wasn't so upset about as she didn't think she would have been able to handle it.

Everyone had been coming to visit her and she felt terrible about it. It was Gideon and Fabian who had died and yet everyone was fretting over her. She still couldn't understand why she had lost control. She had used Dark curses on those Death Eaters, not that they didn't deserve it, but Lily had never thought herself capable of using that kind of magic.

But she couldn't help it. A rage had just filled her and it had taken over. She knew exactly why the Death Eaters had done what they had. It was all about taking down Gideon and Fabian. She knew this, because none of them even attempted to attack Dumbledore while he was standing out there fighting; he was not the target. And she knew exactly why they had gone after the two amazing men.

"Everyone loved them," Petunia had said when she heard the news.

That was exactly why they had done it. Gideon and Fabian were two of the most loved and most respected men in all of the Wizarding World. They weren't just powerful like some of the other respected witches and wizards, they were also charming and entertaining. They had graduated from Hogwarts the year before Lily had started there, but she had heard the stories. Everyone loved them. They got along with every student in that school, even the Slytherins. Lily had heard rumors that they were even known to have civil conversations with Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

The Death Eaters who killed them had probably even liked them. But the fact was that losing them was one of the worst things that could happen. The Wizarding World had been thoroughly shaken and everyone was ten times as afraid as they had been before.

Everyone was shaken, but Lily could only imagine how their family was taking it. Their sister must be devastated. And Bill . . .

"Bill," Lily said, sitting up in bed. "James!"

Almost instantly James was in the room with Lily, "What's wrong sweetie? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean no, but nothing's wrong. I just realized that today is Bill's birthday," Lily said sadly.

"Oh," James said, looking down.

"Sirius and I had talked about going to visit him, and I think with everything that has happened we definitely should. Could you floo him and ask him if he wants to go?"

James nodded and left Lily alone with her thoughts once more.

* * *

Being back in the halls of Hogwarts was strange. Of course, Lily come there quite often to talk to Dumbledore, but during those times she always stayed in his office. This was the first time she had been back in the actual corridors since she had graduated.

"It's different, isn't it?" Sirius asked, walking along beside Lily.

"I have a feeling, if we had come here a couple of weeks ago, it would have been pretty much the same as when we left."

Sirius nodded, understanding what Lily was saying. There seemed to be a cloud of sadness floating over the castle. The majority of the students here had probably never met Gideon and Fabian, but they had heard about them. Everyone had. Lily closed her eyes as she fought the urge to break down once again.

Placing a comforting arm around Lily, Sirius gave her the support she needed to keep walking to Gryffindor tower.

When they reached the familiar portrait, Lily couldn't help but smile just a little. The Fat Lady looked exactly the same, and she pretended to look annoyed as Sirius approached her.

"Did you miss me?" Sirius said with a grin placing his arms out as if he was going to hug the picture.

"I most certainly did not! Since you and your friends left I have actually been able to get a good night's sleep."

"We did sneak out quite a bit, didn't we?" Sirius said with a fond smile.

The Fat Lady rolled her eyes, but it was clear that she was trying to hide her smile. "Do you have the password?"

"Bubotuber," Lily said, having gotten the password from Dumbledore when she had asked permission to visit Bill.

The portrait hole opened to reveal the common room that Lily had spent most of her time in for seven years. It looked exactly the same, except for the fact that most of the students seemed much more subdued than they had ever been during Lily's time.

Sirius nudged her, pointing toward the corner where she could see Bill sitting in a chair with a book opened in front of him.

They approached him quietly and she could see that it was an Arithmancy book that he had on his lap, but he clearly wasn't reading it. He was just staring into space.

"Hey can I make a wager on the upcoming Quidditch game?" Lily said, coming up behind Bill.

Without looking up he said, "My notebook is upstairs and I don't feel like getting it right now. Ask me tomorrow."

"So you _did_ decide to keep doing the betting pool, then?"

Bill looked up and when he saw Lily and Sirius standing next to him, a smile lit up his otherwise miserable expression.

"Lily!" Bill said, launching himself at the older girl. He hugged her tightly and she returned the embrace. She could feel her shirt getting wet and she realized he was crying.

"Hey, hey, Bill. It's okay," Lily looked around and saw that most of the students were looking their way. All of them had looks of concern on their face, but still Lily didn't think Bill would want them all watching him like this.

Sirius seemed to think the same thing as he said, "Hey, how about we go down to the kitchens and get some food?"

Bill nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, and followed them out of the common room.

"Hey, didn't Charlie start here this year? Where is he at?" Lily asked.

"Flying," Bill said. "He loves it, but he especially likes to do it when he's sad. Normally they don't let first years use the school brooms except for during flying lessons, but the flying instructor said that Charlie is one of the best fliers she has ever seen, threw him in there with James actually, and she understands that flying can be very therapeutic."

"Well, I hope we'll get to meet him before we leave," Lily said.

"How are your other brothers?" Sirius asked, trying to keep the conversation moving as they approached the kitchens. "Percy, right? And then your Mum just had a pair of twins a little while ago, right?"

Bill nodded, looking sad again, "Yeah, Fred and George. She wanted to give them 'F' and 'G' names like . . ."

But Bill couldn't finish as he started crying again. They were in a quiet corridor and decided it would be okay to stop here.

Lily pulled Bill into her arms and stroked his hair as she let him cry. "It's okay. Just let it out. It's okay to cry."

As he cried in her arms, Lily was struck by just how young he was. He was only fourteen and he had lost two of his favorite people in this world. Charlie was only eleven, soon to be twelve. And the other brothers were too young. They would never even remember their Uncles.

"It's not fair!" Bill said, pulling himself out of Lily's arms and banging his hand against a wall. "You know they never hurt anyone! Even when they were out there fighting Death Eaters, they would never hurt them. They would incapacitate and capture, but never cause harm. Everyone respected them! Why did they go after them?"

Sirius stooped down and placed his hand on Bill's shoulder, calming the younger wizard down. "Because of how great they were. Voldemort knew that if he took them out it would devastate the entire community. He doesn't care about human life, he doesn't even care about blood-purity. Not really. All he cares about is power and the best way to get it."

Bill looked up at them and said, "Were you there? Did you see it happen?"

Lily shut her eyes and said, "I was there. I saw."

Sirius looked up at Lily with worry in his eyes. "Lily, you don't have to . . ."

Lily shook her head and said, "He deserves to know. I'll be okay."

She motioned for Bill to come closer and sit next to her, and she told him the story. She told him how powerful they had been. Just the two of them fighting five Death Eaters. And true to what Bill had said about them, they did not throw any truly harmful spells. They blocked spells and they protected one another and they died like heroes.

Bill watched Lily with wonder in his eyes. As she spoke, he could see the pain in her eyes. She had cared about his uncles, possibly as much as he himself had.

"You weren't at the funeral," Bill said.

Lily shook her head, "I was in St. Mungo's. After I saw what happened to them, I lost all control. I attacked the Death Eaters with a couple of pretty gruesome curses and then I just went mad. I was in the psychiatric ward for a week."

"You attacked the Death Eaters?"

Shrugging, Lily said, "I was angry."

"I wish I would have been there," Bill said, his eyes narrowed. "I would have killed them."

"Hey!" Sirius said, shaking Bill slightly. "Don't you say that. What were you just saying about Gideon and Fabian? Do you think they would want you talking like that? You're better than that, Bill. You . . . you're too good to ever bring yourself down to murder."

Lily glanced at Sirius and knew that he wished he was that way as well. But Lily knew that if anyone ever hurt someone he loved, Sirius would be more than capable of murder. Frankly, that thought scared her.

Bill nodded and asked, "So they died like heroes?"

Smiling, Lily said, "Worthy of the history books."

"Good. That's the way they would have wanted to go."

Lily could tell that Bill was still hurting. In reality he would never really stop hurting. When you lose someone you love, especially in such a violent manner, the pain may lessen with time, but it never truly goes away. Lily was just glad that she had been able to give Bill some comfort.

Gideon and Fabian had died like heroes, and Bill was right, that's exactly how they would have wanted it.

She wished it was enough to comfort her the way it comforted Bill, but every time she closed her eyes she saw them dying over and over again. She didn't think she would ever get over the pain their deaths had caused her. Little did she know that something would happen that would make that pain go away . . . only to be replaced by a pain that was much, much worse.

* * *

A/N: That was honestly one of the hardest chapters I have ever had to write. I love Gideon and Fabian. I wrote them with all the characteristics I love about Fred and George, but also with a lot of the charm that I think is implied in Bill's character in the books. In short, they were a combination of three of my favorite characters, and thus became two of my favorites in this story. I hope I did at least do their death justice. The next chapter is probably going to be the hardest one for me to write, and I don't know when I'll be able to get it up. I have midterms this week and then Spring Break, which for some people means more time, but for me actually means less. I'll try though. And I can't tell you anything about the next chapter without giving stuff away, so you'll just have to wait and see.


	45. Chapter 45: Three Times Defied

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

**A/N**: She lives! I know, I know . . . it's been nearly three months since I've updated, but I can't even begin to talk about everything that's happened in my life. School life was crazy . . . with midterms and finals. I broke up with my boyfriend, became unhealthily obsessed with another guy, and then met yet another guy who then occupied all of my time. I turned 21 . . . and had to learn to balance partying and studying. Then when I did have time to write . . . writer's block. This was a really difficult chapter for me to write and I'm still not sure how I feel about it, but I'm sure you all don't care, because at least it's finally out. I promise to be better about updates, because there are eight more chapters left and I want to finish this before HBP comes out. So yeah, thanks to everyone who reviewed!

**Bernski McBernington**: Sorry I didn't respond to your review of chapter 43, I got it after I had posted 44. I'm glad that I was good about getting a chapter out for you on bad days . . . hopefully you haven't had any bad days in a while. I hope you wrote that story about Draco and Hermione, though I think if Draco were ever to change it wouldn't be for Hermione (mostly because Jo has specifically said they will never get together.) Anyway, thanks for the review of 44 as well. You'll find out soon, though not this chapter, how Petunia and Vernon get back together. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**PiaHawk**: Sorry I didn't respond to your review of chapter 43, I got it after I had posted 44. Yeah, Amelia cutting everyone off is pretty crappy, but that's just how upset she was. I'll try to add more Petunia/Severus moments. There aren't any in this chapter though, sorry. There will be a pretty big one coming up soon though.

**Alicia**: Sorry I didn't respond to your review of chapter 43, I got it after I had posted 44. I'm glad you like the little details I add into the story and I'm glad you liked the Remus/Severus twist. That was one I've been holding on to for a while. I still haven't had a chance to look at your fiction account, but I will. I promise. And I'm glad you liked the last chapter too, even though it was sad. And don't worry about not noticing the F/G, Fred/George, Fabian/Gideon thing. I can't remember what made me notice it, but one day I did, and I knew that Fabian and Gideon were the older generation's "Weasley" twins. I loved them, too. And I hated killing them off, but alas, Jo wrote it that way and I must follow Canon. This chapter sucks, too, because it's sad. Just warning you.

**JenSnuffles**: I hope those pins and needles didn't hurt you since you've been waiting a while. Hopefully the chapter was worth the wait. Hope you like it.

**BaZoRRo**: I don't like Bill sad either. :( As much as I hated writing the last chapter, I hated writing this one even more. I'm glad you were intrigued and hope you like it, even though it's sad.

**Mello80**: Thanks for your review of the last chapter. I hope you like this one.

**Musicsage**: I'm glad I was able to surprise you with a fast update last time . . . not so good this time. Thanks so much for your review. It's nice to know that my writing can touch people. I'm glad that I can make the emotions so real. Anyway, this is another sad chapter, and I hope you like it.

**Rebecca Lynn**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. And don't worry you'll be finding out soon how Vernon comes back into the picture. Not this chapter . . . but soon.

**Aquariusbaby205**: I liked your guesses for what could be sad, but no, Vernon and Petunia aren't getting back together . . . not yet anyway. And of course Lily and James aren't going to die. They haven't even had Harry yet. But yeah, once you read it, you'll see why I was so sad. I hope you like it though.

**Lovely-Lina1985**: Ha ha . . . you are like Wonder Woman! And I would be glad to do a book signing at your friends bookstore if fate ever decides to smile down on me and someone wants to publish my work. I hope that your thumbs, eyesight, and health are okay . . . I know I kept you waiting for a long time, but hopefully it will turn out to be worth it. I hope you like this chapter.

**TeenTypist**: I'm glad you thought I did their death justice. I loved them so much and I wanted to make sure that they went out with a bang. And lots of people had never thought about the F/G thing, so you're not alone in that. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Lion of Gryffindor**: Yes I did miss you! I was wondering where you've been. And a more important question . . . have you missed me? Ha ha! And don't go hating Peter yet, he's still a good guy . . . though there are some hints about his dubious future in this chapter. I know I shouldn't, but a small part of me sympathizes with him, which you'll see when we get to his switching sides. Thank you for your beautiful comments. It's things like your comments that make me push through the writer's blocks and just keep writing. :) I hope you like this chapter.

**Moratorium**: Welcome to my story, and thank you so much for your comments. I'm honored that of all the stories you've read you decided to review mine. As for your not being able to buy the Petunia/Lily relationship, I just ask you to have faith and keep reading and I promise it will all make sense. Very, very soon actually . . . it will all make sense. :) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Iloveit**: I'm sorry that you can't stay on the internet that long, but my chapters are as long as they need to be. I have the rest of the story planned out with what will be happening in each chapter, so I stop when I've had everything I wanted to take place, take place. So sometimes they're longer, sometimes they're shorter. This is one of the semi-shorter chapters. And it's okay if you don't read the chapters all in one sitting. Some of my favorite stories post REALLY long chapters, and I just read some of it at a time. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Bahzad**: Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

**Elily**: I don't know if you're a new reader or just one of my regular reviewers reminding me to update, but thanks for the review. Sorry this chapter took so long and I hope you like it.

**Jen**: Sorry the update took so long. Thanks for your little reviews asking me to update. They do help. I think every time I got one, I wrote a little bit more on the chapter. As long as they're nice, I do appreciate those little reviews. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**SgtPepper592**: Welcome to my story! I'm glad you're picking up on all the little details I pull from the books. I love canon and pride myself on pulling from it. Anyway, I'm glad you enjoy my story and hope you continue to enjoy it! :)

Thanks everyone! Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 45: . . . Three Times Defied

Lily and Petunia were sprawled out on Petunia's living room floor going over notes from their most recent one-on-one's with the Order members.

Though they were trying their hardest to concentrate on the task at hand, it had been a long time since they had partaken in any serious girltalk, so the conversation kept veering in that direction.

"Do you know if Severus has anything planned for Valentine's Day?" Lily asked, as she finished reading Petunia's notes on his one-on-one. She had been giggling at the notes in the sidelines of the page about how soulful his eyes looked when he was being sincere.

Petunia shrugged. "We never did anything big back when we were going out the first time. I don't think we're planning anything this time either. We may not even get to see each other. You know how it has been the past few Valentine's Days. Voldemort loves to stage attacks on that night. I think he thinks he's being ironic."

"Oh yeah," Lily said, her shoulders slumping sadly. She hated thinking about attacks. While no one else close to Lily had been killed over the past few months, and the attacks in general had lessened, they were still going on, and people were dying. Since the Prewetts had been killed though, it had mostly been Muggle attacks. Lily was sure Voldemort was trying to lull them into a false sense of security, and then he would attack some important figure again. She refused to be taken off guard though; she was always prepared.

Rather than voicing any of these thoughts though, Lily said, "James will probably be working that night, too."

"They'll probably end up fighting each other," Petunia said with a humorless laugh.

Lily knew it got to her sister, what Severus had to do. He had to keep up the Death Eater charade, which meant he had to occasionally participate in the attacks. Most of the time he was able to avoid them, because Voldemort mostly had him doing potions work for him, but every once in a while, Voldemort would let him out "for a bit of fun." Severus hated it, but he had always managed to get through them without killing anyone and without seriously hurting anyone either. In fact, once or twice he had been able to prevent some deaths without the other Death Eaters realizing it.

"You know he has to do it. It's that or . . ." Lily said, not wanting to voice the alternative to playing along as a Death Eater.

Petunia shuddered and said, "I know, I know. But I just hate thinking about Severus out there, watching people die and be tortured and not being able to do anything about it."

"Yeah, but think about all the lives he has been able to save as well," Lily said, making Petunia smile just a little bit.

"I'm so glad that I can talk to you about this, Lily. Before when you didn't know about him, it was killing me. I hate keeping secrets from you."

Lily nodded, knowing exactly how she felt.

"You know the other day James jokingly accused me of having an affair."

Petunia's face fell and said, "He's getting suspicious about all your meetings with Severus and me?"

"At first he was fine with it. He knows that Dumbledore gives everyone assignments and sometimes we can't talk about them, but he said if he has to hear me say that I'm going out on Order business one more time, he was going to go to Dumbledore himself and tell him to give me a break."

"I know it's hard, Lily, but you know how he would react," Petunia said, scooting over on the floor so she could pat her sister on the shoulder.

"He'd go crazy and call Dumbledore mad for trusting him and then he'd run off and tell Sirius and the both of them would do something stupid," Lily said with a sigh. "I know."

Both women sighed at the situation they were in and went back to looking over their reports, occasionally asking each other a question about one Order member or another. They actually managed to go a good half hour with just talking about the work in front of them before Lily's curiosity got the better of her and she asked her sister another question.

"Have you spoken to Vernon at all since the break-up?"

Petunia looked up and gave her sister a _look_ and Lily just smiled back sweetly. Petunia sighed, rolling her eyes, and said, "We've run into each other once or twice in the hall, and he's always been very polite, but I can tell he's still angry. I mean, he's a good guy and I really did like him, but I've really come to realize that magic is a part of me and I just don't think he'd ever be able to understand that. Plus . . . he's not Severus."

Lily felt her heart break a little at that comment. She wanted to be happy for her sister, she really did, but the fact was as long as this war was going on she and Severus had no real future. They could never publicly announce their relationship, they could never even be seen talking to one another. Severus was in the position where, as long as Voldemort was alive, he had to be a spy or be dead, and neither of those options were conducive to a relationship. Nonetheless, Lily could tell how Petunia felt.

"You really love him, don't you?"

The look Petunia gave Lily said it all. So much emotion poured out of those two blue eyes. She could see the happiness that the love gave her, and the pain that not being able to express it did as well.

"I love him more than I ever thought it possible to love another person. When I'm with him I feel like none of it matters, you know? The war, the deaths, the fact that we can't really be together. It just doesn't matter. He and I are all that matter. And it's like he's the only person who really understands me. I mean, you do to an extent. You kind of have experience with the hidden relationship thing, but you know it's not the same as what Severus and I are going through."

Lily nodded. She knew there was a huge difference. When James and Lily were hiding their relationship, it was to prevent hurt feelings. If Petunia and Severus were ever discovered, it would mean death.

"Could you imagine how Mum and Dad would react if they found out you were dating a Death Eater?" Lily asked.

Petunia let out a loud laugh. "They'd probably have me committed. But then again, they always did like Severus."

"Yeah. They probably don't even know that he is a Death Eater, or was . . . or is? I don't really know how to classify him," Lily said.

"I try not to think about it," Petunia said thinking about how much her parents liked Severus. Of course they liked everyone. Out of all the boys in their daughters' lives though, Petunia still believed they liked James the best.

"Hey Lily, remember when you told Mom and Dad that you and James were dating?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Don't remind me. Mom gave me a harder time than everyone else combined. She kept going on and on about how a mother knows these things and I should have listened to her."

The two women continued to reminisce for the rest of the afternoon about family and relationships. They never could have expected that soon their whole lives would be turned upside down and nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

Petunia had gotten used to the one-on-one's by now. She and Lily had been taking turns interviewing Order members to gauge their loyalty for the past couple of months now. But whenever she had to interview someone she knew well, it was still weird.

When she interviewed people like Severus or any of the former Gryffindors it just seemed pointless, because she knew they were all loyal.

Still, it was something she had to do, and now it was time for her to interview Peter.

She smiled at him as he sat down. Peter was nineteen years old, and yet he still looked like he was fifteen. Petunia sometimes wondered if he would ever look his age and found herself realizing that she didn't even want him to. Looking young was just a part of Peter. Even after everything he'd been through, it was as if he retained some innocence.

"Peter, there's no need to be nervous. I'm just going to ask you some basic questions and then I'll send you in to talk to Lily. After that we'll compare notes and decide whether or not you are trustworthy. Of course, I know you are and once it's official you'll get to start the fun stuff, which I can't actually tell you about yet," Petunia said, smiling at the fact that Peter was so fidgety. That was another thing that she had just come to accept as being Peter.

"Sorry, but this room is really creepy," Peter said looking around nervously.

Petunia looked around and nodded. As far as rooms went, it probably was on the creepy side. It was just a plain white room with one door and no windows. "Yeah I guess it is. I suppose Dumbledore didn't want any distractions from the interviews. Anyway, we'll just start with the interview now, okay? Just pretend like you and I have never met. State your full name."

"Peter Phillip Pettigrew."

"How long have you been a member of the Order?"

"Since June of 77, though I didn't go to my first meeting until July, so about a year and eight months."

"Are you or have you ever been in contact with any Death Eaters?"

"Not that I know of."

"Can you explain that answer?"

"It's just that these days you never really know who might be a Death Eater. That's why you're doing these interviews, right? For all we know a member of the Order could be one. But I have not had any contact with anyone that I know is a Death Eater."

"How do you feel about Albus Dumbledore?"

"I think he's the greatest wizard who has ever lived and he is our best hope at defeating Dumbledore."

"What do you think is the most important thing in your life?"

"My friends. I would be nothing without them and I would do anything to protect them."

"Have you ever considered joining forces with Voldemort?"

Peter hesitated and Petunia glanced up from her parchment with a curious look on her face. Peter's face was scrunched up as if he couldn't decide how to answer.

"It's not that I've thought about joining Voldemort . . . it's just that I've thought about running away from our cause, because there have been times where I have just known in my heart that we couldn't win. Back when Dumbledore and Meadowes were injured, when the Prewetts died. At times like that I get scared, and I want to run. That's not the same as wanting to join Voldemort, but it's kind of the 'if you're not with us, you're against us' mentality."

Petunia nodded slowly and jotted some quick notes.

"Well, Peter, I think that's good for now. I'm going to go get Lily and she'll interview you and then we'll compare notes and most likely send you an owl tomorrow telling you where and when to meet with us."

Peter gave Petunia a small smile and began fidgeting in his chair again.

She stood in the doorway for a long while staring at his back while he wiggled in his chair. This was the first time that Petunia had interviewed someone she knew and had left it with a feeling of doubt in her stomach.

* * *

"Okay, now everyone close your eyes and take a deep breath and picture yourself. Think about your hair and eye color, the clothes you are wearing, the size of your hands and feet. Embrace this vision of yourself, imagine that if you walked away from where you were standing right now that you would leave that image of yourself behind."

Lily was walking around a training room that was deep beneath the Order headquarters. She had about a dozen Order members, all of her close friends included, standing around the room with their eyes closed.

"Do you have that image? Hold on to it. Now one by one I'm going to come by and touch your shoulder. When I do this, take a moment to really get the image of yourself sealed in your mind, and then Apparate to the other end of the room. Since this is going to be your first time doing it, you should keep your eyes closed to maintain concentration. Ready?"

Twelve heads nodded slowly back at Lily and she smiled. Petunia was sitting against the wall across the room watching. She obviously couldn't participate as this magic was far too advanced, but she did like watching. She was also taking notes just in case Lily missed anything.

Lily walked over to James and placed a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, his brow furrowing slightly in concentration. A moment later he appeared on the other side of the room, though his form remained where he had previously been . . . for about half a second, before vanishing.

James looked like he was about to curse, but Lily put a finger to her lips to remind James that he had to maintain the calmness in the room. There would be time for annoyance at not performing the charm perfectly later.

One by one Lily went around the room, placing a hand on people's shoulders, and one by one the witches and wizards demonstrated different levels of failure. Lily was not the least bit surprised as it had taken her months of practice before she was able to get the charm to work perfectly, and she knew that the reason she had finally been able to do it was because at that moment, her life had depended on it.

She let the Order members discuss the experience for a few minutes before quieting them all down again.

"I know many of your are disappointed, but you shouldn't be. Astral Projection is one of the hardest magical arts to master. That's why it has all but been lost to us for so long. What we are doing isn't quite Astral Projection in that you aren't sending a copy of yourself off to do things as much as leaving it behind to just stand there, but it will still take time. The fact that most of you left an imprint, even if just for a second, is very impressive. We'll meet again next week and until then I just want you to practice the exercises I have been teaching you each night before you go to bed. And remember, if you learn this it will be very useful in battle. See you next week."

The Order members began talking to one another about how they did again and Lily walked over to Petunia with a huge smile on her face.

"They did good today, didn't they?"

Petunia nodded, staring up at her sister in wonder. She hadn't seen her look this happy in a long time. "You really like this teaching stuff, huh?"

Lily's green eyes glowed brighter as her smile widened. "Yeah I do. It's just a really great feeling when you're teaching someone how to do something and then they do it. You feel like you really accomplished something."

"Isn't my Lily the best teacher ever?" James said, coming up behind Lily and placing his arms around her waist. "Makes me think she should give Hogwarts a try one day."

Lily blushed nearly as red as her hair and made a motion with her hand as if to push the idea aside.

"You've thought about it, haven't you?" Petunia said, pulling herself up into a standing position. "You want to teach at Hogwarts!"

"No, come on. The only class I'd be able to teach would be Charms . . ."

"Or Defense Against the Dark Arts," James put in.

". . . and Flitwick is amazing and won't be retiring any time soon," Lily continued, ignoring James' suggestion.

"Well, you never know," James said, placing an arm around Lily's shoulders and leading her toward the door. "Imagine, me married to a professor."

Petunia shook her head and followed the couple out the door as they continued to bicker about Lily's chances of teaching at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Honey, I don't know why you're wearing your hair so long these days, I like it so much better when it's short," Renee said to Petunia as the two set the table.

"I like it long Mom, and so does . . ."

"Yes," Renee said with raised eyebrows, "Who is this mystery man that you have been dating for a while. Don't think for a moment that I can't tell when my daughter has a new man in her life."

"He's no one, Mom. I promise, one day I'll bring him over, but not now," Petunia said, wishing for the millionth time that she and Severus could have a normal relationship.

"Nice try, dear. You know our Petunia is too tough to trick. Did you find out if our other lovely daughter will be joining us tonight?" Bruce said, coming in from the garden.

Petunia smiled as her dad came and enveloped his wife in a hug. Renee squealed and started swatting at him complaining about his dirty hands, but was smiling nonetheless. She sighed, hoping that one day she could have as close of a relationship as her parents had.

"She and James are both working late today, but they said they would come as soon as they could."

"They both work an awful lot," Renee said, an expression of worry marring her face. "Is everything okay?"

"Well Mom, they both work in departments of the Ministry crucial to the war effort, so it's no surprise that they work longer hours than most people," Petunia said.

"Still, it won't help anyone if they work themselves to death."

Petunia shook her head and smiled. Sometimes her mom could be such a, well, mom. She was about to say something along those lines when she had a sudden chill run up her spine. Her eyes went wide as she realized that she had only had this feeling once before in her life.

"Mom, Dad . . . when was the last time you had the anti-apparition wards tested on the house?"

"It's been a couple years, why?" Bruce said, startled by the fear in his daughter's voice.

Before Petunia could answer that she thought they had just been broken, four figures apparated into the dining room. They were hooded and had their wands out and before Petunia knew it, her wand was in her hand as well.

Renee screamed and ran to grab her own wand out of the kitchen while Bruce grabbed his own from the table and ran in front of his daughter.

"Petunia get out! Now!" Bruce said, shielding his daughter from view.

"Dad!"

"NOW!" Bruce screamed.

Petunia jumped, having never heard her father yell like that and ran into the kitchen, bumping into her mother. She peeked back out and saw that her father was dueling three of the four Death Eaters, while the other one came toward the kitchen. For a brief moment she forgot to be scared as she watched her father work his wand. She had never seen her father really use magic except for household chores and she was shocked to see just how talented he was.

"Remember he was top of his class," her mother said. She was clearly scared out of her mind, but there was still love in her eyes as she watched her husband. "And your mother wasn't too bad either, and he needs my help. Stay here."

The firmness in her mother's voice was clear and Petunia had no intention of disobeying her.

With a stab of her wand, Renee sent the Death Eater that had been heading for the kitchen flying into the wall with such force Petunia actually flinched. She then stood at her husband's side and continued to fight the other three.

She wanted so badly to help but knew that she just didn't know enough magic to be of any use and her parents would just become more distracted by trying to protect her. So instead she watched intently, unable to do anything as her parents were hit with curses. Though they were throwing their fair share as well.

"What, the little Squib can't even help her parents?" Petunia heard before being thrown back through the kitchen door.

The Death Eater her mom had knocked out had come to and had decided to make Petunia her target. Of course, considering that Petunia knew that voice all too well, she had probably been the target all along.

Petunia pulled herself to her feet and leveled her wand on her opponent. "If you wanted to come to dinner Bellatrix, all you had to do was ask."

"Well look at the little Squib, all grown up with her smart comments and a bright, shiny wand of her own. Really, it's a nice piece of work, too bad you can't do anything with it," Bellatrix sneered through her hood.

"You know Trixie, there's no need to bother with the hood. After all, I know it's you, you should at least let me look at you as you kill me," Petunia said, not really knowing why she was talking so bravely when she was really scared out of her mind.

Bellatrix complied and removed her hood. She was just as beautiful and crazy-looking as ever, and at the moment she was glaring daggers at Petunia.

"She thinks she's just so special, doesn't she? Little Squib, special pet to Dumbledore. She manages to first sink her hooks into a Black, granted a poor excuse for one, but a Black nonetheless, then she nearly corrupts a Slytherin," Bellatrix said eyes flashing back to Petunia. "You nearly lost The Dark Lord one of his best Death Eaters. Even though his soul belongs to The Dark Lord, Severus' heart is still yours, even after all these years and you are the thing preventing him from turning himself fully into the Dark Lord's service. You and your sister escaped my Lord before, but this time you won't be so lucky."

For a moment Petunia was afraid that they had discovered that she and Severus were seeing one another again, but it appeared that Bellatrix just thought he still harbored secret feelings for her.

Bellatrix had worked herself into quite a frenzy and before Petunia could even react she saw a flash of red light flying toward her. She closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain . . . but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she saw Bellatrix sprawled out on the ground, clearly shocked, while Misty stood over her with a proud look on her face.

"Mistress will not hurt Petunia!" Misty said, tears running down her face.

Petunia looked from Misty to Bellatrix in shock. "Bellatrix was your old owner!"

Bellatrix stood up, her hair a mess around her face and her eyes shining with an insane gleam. "Yes, that _thing_ was my house elf, and she was a horrible one. That's why I gave her clothes and sent her away. And she's still as useless as she ever was!"

Petunia flinched at the sounds of bones crunching as Bellatrix was thrown into the wall. This time, she wouldn't be waking up for quite a while. Petunia looked down at Misty who had a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Mistress is wrong. Misty is a good house elf," Misty said quietly, staring at her old owner.

"That's right. You're a wonderful house elf, Misty. You saved my life."

"Mistress was going to hurt Petunia. Misty loves Petunia," Misty said smiling at Petunia.

"Hey," Petunia said smiling, "You're calling me Petunia."

"That's what Petunia has always asked me to call her," Misty said with a smile.

A scream from the other room reminded Petunia that her parents were battling for their lives and while Bellatrix appeared to be out of commission, there were three more Death Eaters to take care of.

Petunia poked her head out just in time to see a flash of green light strike her mother in the chest.

"No!" Petunia screamed, not even realizing what she was doing as she ran into the dining room. She stared at her mother, a look of terror frozen on her beautiful face. She couldn't be . . . she wasn't . . .

Petunia felt all thought leave her as she stared at her mother's motionless body. Then she turned, seeing her father hit by an identical flash of green light. This couldn't be happening . . . this wasn't happening. Her parents were not dead.

She was staring at three wands. They were all pointed at her, and the voices behind the masks were all saying the same words. Three jets of green light were flying toward her . . . there was gold . . . there was a flurry of colors . . . then there was blackness.

* * *

"Petunia!" Lily cried, feeling a wave of dread sweep over her.

"What's wrong, honey?" James said turning to look at his wife who had stopped walking.

The had just met outside of James' office and were heading to the fireplaces to floo from the Ministry to Lily's parents house. They had been talking and laughing when suddenly Lily stopped, a look of terror frozen on her face.

"We have to get to Petunia, now. Something's wrong. Something's really, really wrong."

Before James could even process the strange connection Lily seemed to have with her sister, he was running through the Ministry toward the Apparition point, which was closer than the fireplaces, hoping that everything was okay.

But everything wasn't okay. James and Lily apparated into te Evans' home and were met with three Death Eaters standing over Petunia.

Well, they were standing over her . . . for about a second. Then Lily sent them flying across the room without even drawing her wand. James stood wide eyed and confused. He had always known his wife was powerful, but to see such an overt display of wandless magic shocked him.

Lily immediately ran to her sister and shook her. "Petunia! Petunia, please wake up!"

Before she could get any reaction though she was thrown across the room. She pulled herself to her feet and looked at the Death Eater standing across from her. She already had a feeling about who it was, but when she noticed the wand being pointed at her was in the Death Eater's left hand, she was positive of who it was.

"Why can't you just leave me and my family alone, Narcissa?" Lily said, tears streaming down her face.

James wanted nothing more than to comfort his wife, but the other two Death Eaters had come to as well, and he had his hands full dueling them.

"You have angered the Dark Lord. You will never be left alone."

"That's not why you're here! That may be why the others are here, but you're here because you're a jealous lunatic," Lily said, keeping her wand trained on Narcissa and trying not to think about the fact that her sister might be dead and she had no idea where her parents were.

"I'm not jealous," Narcissa shrieked. "I have no reason to be. Lucius is mine!"

"Oh for the love of . . . _ablegatio evanesco_," Lily said losing all patience and using a spell she and Tullia had only tested a few times.

It seemed like it had worked as Narcissa was gone, but Lily didn't really care either way. James and the two Death Eaters were staring at her in shock.

"You want me to do the same to you?! Get the hell out of my house!" Lily shrieked.

To her surprise, one of the Death Eaters apparated as the other one ran into the kitchen. James followed and called out that he had grabbed another Death Eater who was in there and had Apparated away.

"Where did you learn to do that?" James asked in shock.

Lily waved him off as she attempted to wake Petunia again. "Tullia and I combined a couple of spells and came up with that. It's basically forced apparition. But that doesn't matter. Find my parents. I'll try to wake Petunia . . . she's alive, she's breathing."

James was happy to hear the relief in Lily's voice, but knew it wouldn't last long. While he was dueling the Death Eaters, he had found Lily's parents, and he could tell they were dead.

Before he could tell Lily the bad news though, Petunia started coughing.

"Petunia! Oh, Petunia, thank God. Are you okay? What happened?" Lily said, hugging her sister so tightly, James was afraid she'd lose consciousness again.

"Mom, Dad, Misty? They're . . . they're . . ." Petunia said, waking up and looking around.

"Dead," James said sadly, floating the bodies over to Lily.

"No!" Lily said, slumping down even lower to the ground. "No . . . not them . . . not Mom and Dad. They never _did_ anything. Never hurt anyone. This isn't fair!"

James placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, keeping an eye on the rattling dishes and swinging chandelier. "Honey, I know you're upset, but you need to calm down."

"Misty, oh, Misty . . . you saved my life," Petunia said, pulling the small elf's body into her arms. She kissed her forehead and placed her down next to her Mom and Dad.

"Why? Why were they here?" Lily said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

"They were here for me . . . and you. Voldemort's not giving up on us . . . he'll never forget," Petunia said, gently brushing her mother's hair out of her face.

Suddenly Lily was out of James' arms and standing over them, a menacing look on her face.

"He won't hurt any more of this family. I will not lose anyone else. I'll make him forget . . . I'll make him forget everything!"

* * *

A/N: So, I killed the Evans. And I know it seems odd that it would be so hard for me to do, since really they aren't big characters in this story, but it was harder for me to write this chapter than it was even to kill of Gideon and Fabian who I adore. I think it's because of what their death means. And luckily for you guys, you'll get to find that out very soon, because the next chapter is pretty much done. Just need to send it to the beta and I can have it up very soon. I'll probably try to put it up on Sunday and get back to my Sunday updates. Anyway, here's a little taste of the next chapter. It's the lead up to the BIG chapter, the one you've all been waiting for. This next chapter and the one after that are basically the premise of this story. This event that's coming up is the reason I wrote this story. It's big, it's huge . . . and I'm so excited. Are you curious yet? Well, here's something to tide you over until the actual chapter goes up.

O

O

O

O

O

"More important than anything? More important than . . . Lily, nothing is more important than the two of us, okay? Nothing is more important than your health and your sanity. You are working yourself too hard. And I know this isn't even for the Order, 'cause Dumbledore mentioned to me that you've been shirking your responsibilities there, too. So what is it, Lily? What's more important than everything else in your life?"

James voice had risen during his rant until he was shouting at Lily, though her back was turned to him. When she finally did turn to face him, she had tears in her eyes and James almost wanted to apologize, but he was still just too mad.

"So what is it, Lily? What's so important?"

"Petunia," Lily said quietly and walked out of the office leaving James to wonder what the hell she meant.


	46. Chapter 46: Lily's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

I forgot to thank my awesome beta **Gangstagirl15** for not only beta-ing the last chapter, but reading through the earlier chapters to re-familiarize herself with the Canon of this story. So thanks, hon!

Also, big thanks to **Rinnington** for her beta work on this chapter!

A/N: Since this is a super fast update after a really long one, I'm not surprised that there aren't more reviews. Hopefully more of my readers will realize that I'm updating again and come read. But thanks to those of you who did come and read and review!

**Rebecca Lynn**: Of course I can always count on a review from you! This chapter will give you a break from the sadness in that no one dies . . . but it is leading up to a sad event. I hope you like it though.

**JenSnuffles**: I'm glad you liked the last two chapters even though they were sad. I think there's a bit of a break in the crying with this chapter, but who knows, you may cry anyway. As for Petunia getting mad at Lily before Harry is born, remember she has to marry Vernon and have Dudley before Harry is born, so you can figure out if you think that will happen. :) And after this chapter, I think you'll have a better idea. Thank you for the amazing compliment, but we all know Jo is a much better writer than me . . . I just merely play with her characters. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**TeenTypist**: Actually, Voldy was not one of the masked men, I meant it to be the Lestranges and the Malfoys . . . the reason the chapter is called Three Times Defied, is because in my definition, to defy Voldemort is to mess up his plans. Basically, the first time was when Voldemort ordered the Death Eaters to attack the party and they failed, the second was actually facing Voldy, and the third was this time. He ordered it to be done, but it was not successful. In that way they defied him. It's the one thing I kind of screwed up when I planned this story out . . . especially since this time it was really only Lily and not both Lily and James who defied him, but at this point, I just don't care. :) Anyway, good luck with your boyfriend problems, and hope you like this chapter.

**SilverFalls**: Aw . . . welcome to my story, and thanks so much for the compliments. To be told I'm the best fic in this category certainly makes me feel good. And I'm glad it doesn't come off as soap opera-ish, because that is definitely what I try to avoid. Anyway, I'm glad you like my story and I hope you like this chapter.

**Bahzad**: I'm glad you liked it. Was this update quick enough for you? :)

Well . . . this is what you've all been waiting for. You may not know what I'm talking about, but by the end of this chapter, you will. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 46: Lily's Plan

James had never seen Lily the way she was acting. He'd seen her grieve before . . . too many times he'd seen her in pain. But this time, something was different. It was as if she had snapped. She had begun spending more and more hours at work, and when she was home she just locked herself in their room. Sometimes she would sit there and cry for hours, not letting James touch her. Other times she would seem perfectly normal except for the fact that she would read without moving for hours at a time. Frankly, he was worried. And he wasn't the only one.

Petunia had noticed Lily's behavior as well . . . and it scared her. If anyone knew what Lily was going through, of course it was Petunia. Her parents were dead because she was a target of Voldemort. She knew exactly what Lily was feeling, and it was killing her, yet she was dealing as best she could. She had Severus to lean on and she tried to talk about it whenever she could think about it without bursting into tears. But Lily . . . Lily was just acting strange.

* * *

James rolled over one night in April to find his wife missing from their bed.

"Lily? Lily!" James said, feeling the all-too-familiar dread fill his body. He reached for his wand and turned on the light. There was no Lily, but there also weren't any signs of a struggle.

He got out of bed and walked through the rest of the flat, and still there was no Lily.

James sighed and ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't the first time he had awoken in the middle of the night to find his wife missing, but usually she was just pouring over books in the living room. This time she seemed to have left, and he had a pretty good idea of where she was.

It had been nearly two months since the Evans' had been killed, and Lily's behavior had remained pretty much the same. Occasionally, James or Petunia were able to persuade her to take a break from work to come out with their friends, but those days were becoming fewer and farther between as Lily made progress on whatever it was she was working on.

James loved Lily more than anything else in the world and he just wished that she would talk to him, but she had refused. Anytime he tried to bring up what happened she would just say that she wasn't going to lose anyone else she loved and would change the subject. After awhile, he had just stopped trying.

Still, while he could adjust to all of the things that Lily had been doing since the attack, he couldn't just let her disappear in the middle of the night without telling him. There was a war going on and she had no right to make him worry like this. The only reason he wasn't worrying now was because if Lily was in danger, he would know. The spell performed on them when they got married would ensure that.

James yawned to himself and chanced a glance at the clock. 3 am. Closing his eyes, James reminded himself that Lily was in an immense amount of pain and thus was allowed to act a little strange. He would just go see her and ask her nicely to come back home and go to bed.

He was about to Apparate when he remembered that the Apparition point in the Ministry was shut down after a certain hour and only one floo line was left open. He grimaced. James hated traveling by floo.

When he arrived at the Ministry, he greeted Eric, the young wizard who had just been added to the security team, and thus had the least dangerous, yet most boring, graveyard shift. James usually saw him when he was leaving work on late nights, so Eric was surprised to see him coming in.

"A little early, aren't you James?" Eric said with a broad grin.

James was too tired to be sufficiently polite, so he ignored the question and said, "Has my wife come in tonight?"

"Your wife . . . oh, is she the pretty redhead? Lily, right? I didn't know she was your wife. Yeah she's here . . . she's been here a lot lately. Always brightens my night to see her walk in. Sad to hear she's married, though. You're a lucky guy," Eric said waving James through the golden gates of the Ministry.

He took the elevators down to the ninth floor and walked down the hall toward Lily's office, though he was fairly certain she wouldn't be there. Sure enough, he was right, which meant she was in her lab. Unfortunately, he didn't know where that was. Lily had been allowed to tell him where her office was, but the lab was considered top secret. Only people in her specific department were allowed in there.

Lily had a very comfortable looking couch in her office, and James decided he would just have to wait for her there until she returned.

* * *

"James? What in the world?" Lily said, walking into her office to find her husband asleep on her couch.

"What?!" he said, awaking suddenly from a dead sleep. "Oh, Lily. Thank goodness. You're safe. Now can you tell me what you're doing here at . . . four thirty in the morning?"

"Working," Lily said simply as if that explained everything.

"I see. Well, if you ever decide to go to work in the middle of the night again, would you mind letting me know so that I don't wake up thinking my wife has been kidnapped and killed, 'cause that would be fabulous."

Lily narrowed her eyes and said, "I don't appreciate the sarcasm James. I understand that you were worried and I'm sorry for that, but what I'm working on right now is just too important . . . more important than anything else. I hadn't planned on coming down here, but I got an idea while I was reading through some books and I had to come test it out. "

Closing his eyes, James tried to control his temper. He reminded himself that Lily was still very distressed and that she was just taking her anger out on him. She wasn't really implying that whatever little experiment she was working on was more important than him or their marriage. That's not what she meant at all. Nope, not at all.

Sometimes James wished he could listen to his more reasonable side.

"More important than anything? More important than . . . Lily, nothing is more important than the two of us, okay? Nothing is more important than your health and your sanity. You are working yourself too hard. And I know this isn't even for the Order, 'cause Dumbledore mentioned to me that you've been shirking your responsibilities there, too. So what is it, Lily? What's more important than everything else in your life?"

James voice had risen during his rant until he was shouting at Lily, though her back was turned to him. When she finally did turn to face him, she had tears in her eyes and James almost wanted to apologize, but he was still just too mad.

"So what is it, Lily? What's so important?"

"Petunia," Lily said quietly and walked out of the office leaving James to wonder what the hell she meant.

* * *

James walked down the hall with a purpose. He had never had a problem with Petunia. He had always liked her in fact. Liked her as Sirius' girlfriend, liked her even after she broke the guy's heart, liked her even when she was dating Snape. He had never once been jealous of the fact that Petunia held a piece of Lily's heart that he would never be able to touch. He accepted that he had to share the title of most important person in Lily's life. But now he had a problem with her. Somehow she was responsible for Lily completely closing herself off to everyone in her life, and he needed to find out if she knew why.

"Hi James," Petunia said with a bit of surprise when she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk about Lily," James said, walking in without waiting for an invitation.

"O-kay," Petunia said a little confused. Then she added with a bit of sarcasm, "Come on in."

"I'm worried about her, Petunia. Really worried. She's been spending all her time at work working on some new project and last night I found out that it has something to do with you. Do you have any idea what she's up to?"

"No," Petunia said, taking a seat across from James in the living room. "I've actually been worried about her myself. I mean, for a while I assumed it was grief, but I'm grieving as well, and I'm not pushing people away the way she is. She hasn't come over to visit me in weeks. So whatever this is that she's working on for me, I have nothing to do with it."

James sighed and put his head in his hands. When he looked up again Petunia was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"I'm losing her, Petunia. _We're_ losing her. It's too much. First Joey, then the Prewetts, now your parents. Not to mention the fact that Voldemort is after the both of you. I love her so much, and she's just . . . I just wish I could take away all the pain. When I realized I loved her I thought that I would be able to protect her, you know? I would keep all of the bad stuff away from her. Instead, she's just been hit with one tragedy after another and I haven't been able to do anything but watch . . . watch as my wife's soul is stripped from her a little bit at a time. I just . . . I love her so much," James said, losing it completely and crying into his hands.

Petunia was slightly horrified. She hated seeing guys cry, and James had just always seemed too strong to ever cry, yet here he was just letting it all out. She was also extremely moved. James really, truly loved her sister and that made her so happy.

"James, please don't cry and don't think that way. You have protected her as best you can, but unfortunately there are some things you can't protect her from. But what you can do, and what you have done, is be there for her . . . make those times in between the tragedies happy times. Show her that there is still so much good in this world even with all the horrible things that are going on. You're an amazing man and an even more amazing husband, and Lily knows it. She knows how lucky she is to have you and given a little time she'll get back to normal. It's just like you said . . . she's been through a lot."

"I just wish she'd talk to me," James said into his hands.

Petunia sighed and said, "I'll talk to her. I'll find out what's going on. She'll be okay, I promise."

"Thanks, Petunia," James said, standing up and giving Petunia a hug. "You're a really good friend and an even better sister."

"Yeah, well . . . " Petunia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

James laughed and shoved her a little. "You really are like the bratty older sister I never had."

"And you're definitely the bratty younger brother. I'm so glad that you and Lily got married. I've never seen her as happy as she is when she's with you, and don't worry, I'll find out what's wrong."

James nodded and went to work that day feeling a bit better than before. If anyone could find out what was wrong with Lily, it would be Petunia.

* * *

Lily sat up in her chair with a crazed look in her eye. She was surrounded by at least two dozen books and she had piles of parchments of notes and diagrams. She hadn't slept in two days and she had been working without any breaks for the past seven hours. Most people would have said Lily had gone crazy. Most people would have been right.

But crazy or not, at that moment Lily was very, very happy.

"This is it! This will work!"

She jumped up and ran around the Charms Lab. Tullia wasn't there, as it was three o'clock in the morning, so there was no one there to see Lily's exhilaration.

She sat down to look at her books one more time and stopped her celebrating. "Oh no . . . if she remembers . . . no, that won't work!"

Lily let out a string of curses that probably had her mother rolling in her grave. She put her head down on the table and tried her best not to pull her hair out. Then she sat straight up again.

"Of course!" She got up and ran into an office across the hall. She searched through the bookshelves until she found the book she wanted, flipped to the index, and then flipped to what she was looking for. "Yes! This will work . . . but it's complicated."

Lily sat down and thought. She didn't need to think hard. She knew exactly who could do it, but he never would. She'd never be able to convince him. But she knew she had to try. This was too important not to. She'd ask him to meet her tomorrow, and she'd make him understand how important this was. She had to.

* * *

"I won't do it."

Lily let her head fall against the table. She was so close. She had finally figured out exactly what to do to keep Petunia safe, and now she couldn't get the cooperation of the one person she needed.

"Severus, think about it. I know what I'm asking you to do is hard, but it's just as hard for me. She's my sister and I love her, but this is the best thing for her."

"No, Lily, you don't understand. Yes, you'll be giving up a sister. But I'll be giving up so much more. She's not just the woman I love, she's . . . she's everything to me. She's the reason that I came back . . . she's the reason that I get up in the morning. She's the reason I'm alive and breathing, and I can't lose her. I refuse."

"Damn it, Severus, haven't you figured it out by now? She's on Voldemort's list! She doesn't have the magical capacity to protect herself. We can't always be with her. One day, Bellatrix, or worse, Voldemort himself will find her alone and he will take her away . . . or kill her. This way she gets to have a life . . . a safe life."

"Without us in it."

Lily sat down sadly. Yes, her plan meant that she would in essence lose her sister, and that broke her heart more than anyone could ever understand. But if never seeing her sister again meant that she would be safe, then Lily was willing to make the sacrifice.

"She won't remember? Anything?"

Lily shook her head.

"But I will?"

Lily nodded. "You and I will be the only people on the planet who will remember."

The look on Severus' face was enough to break even the strongest heart and Lily knew exactly what he was feeling.

"How do you even know you'll be able to convince her? Do you really think she'll just give up her entire life?"

Lily could feel her eyes filling with tears, but she fought them back. "You may think you know Petunia better than anyone, but you don't know her better than I do. I know she loves you. I know she loves me. But I also know for the past few years, she has craved a normal life. She loves magic, but can never truly embrace it, so she'd rather just give it up entirely. It will be hard to get her to agree to give you up, which is why you need to convince her. I'll talk to her first and try to play to her desire to be normal and her basic human instinct to protect herself, but in the end, it has to be you. If you ask her to do this, then she will. Can you do that?"

Severus looked at Lily as if she had asked him to kill Petunia, which actually wasn't too far off.

"I don't . . ."

"She's not safe, Severus. We can't protect her forever, but this will make it so she won't need protecting."

Closing his eyes to fight back the tears, Severus slowly nodded and then turned his back on Lily, letting her know it was time for her to go.

Lily took one last look at Severus, and left him alone in his flat to think.

* * *

There were a lot of arrangements that needed to be made if Lily was going to pull off her plan, but the first thing she needed to do was convince Petunia. She was planning to go see her later that day . . . but Petunia beat her to it.

"Hey Lily. Glad to see you're at home . . . and not surrounded by books," Petunia said, walking into Lily's kitchen.

"I've been working pretty hard lately. I decided I needed a day off," Lily said.

"About that . . . what have you been working so hard on? I've been worried . . . James has been worried."

Lily felt a small pang of guilt. Now that she had finally completed what she had been working on, she was able to take a step back and look at the way she had been acting. It was no wonder that James had been worried about her. She felt badly . . . she hadn't been a very good wife. But Petunia's safety was more important.

"I'm glad you asked. I've been working on a way to save you. And I've figured it out."

Petunia raised an eyebrow. "To save me? Wow . . . that's not offensive at all."

Lily sighed and said, "This is no time for your pride, Petunia. You're in danger and you know it. If it wasn't for Misty, you would have died along with Mom and Dad . . ."

Shaking her head, Petunia turned away from Lily. She knew it had been a low blow, but Lily had to make Petunia understand exactly how much danger she was in.

"What are you trying to do, Lily? You've always been the one telling me that I belong in this world, that magic is a part of me, that you'll always be around to protect me . . . now you're pointing out the fact that none of that is true?"

"Please, Petunia. Just listen to what I have to say. I've been working on something and it will put you out of danger . . . just hear me out, okay?"

Petunia crossed her arms and sent Lily an icy glare, but she nodded to indicate that she was listening.

Lily smiled and said, "Okay, so I've been focusing most of my energy on looking at all the memory modification spells that have ever been done. Of course the only one people really use now is _obliviate_, but all that does is erase one person's memory. I've found one that was used centuries ago that changes a person's memories . . . and I think by combining it with another spell, usually referred to as the 'What if' spell, I can alter everyone's memories."

With a look of utter confusion on her face, Petunia said, "I'm not really following, Lily."

"I want to change everyone's memories so that they think I was Muggleborn."

The silence that followed this statement was complete. Petunia looked completely dumfounded.

"You could do that? That just seems so . . . big! I mean, to just change history like that . . ."

"No, no . . . not change history . . . just change everyone's memories of it. Everything that has happened would still have happened. It wouldn't erase anything tangible that has come about because Mom and Dad were magical . . . it would just change everyone's memories. That scar you have on your knee from falling off Dad's broom would still be there, you'd just think that you got it some other way."

"But how would this change anything?"

"Don't you see, Petunia. The reason Voldemort wants us is because I was a Squib who turned into a Witch and you're a Squib who has some magical abilities, but my being a Muggleborn will erase that memory from his mind. He won't know our actual magical origins."

"But . . . if you were a Muggleborn, I would have known nothing about magic . . . I wouldn't have gone to visit you at Hogwarts . . . I wouldn't have met Sirius . . . or Severus . . . Lily, what if the spell goes wrong? I could lose everything I love!"

This was the hard part. Petunia wasn't going to agree to the rest of the plan easily, but she had to try. She had to keep Petunia safe.

"Actually the spell won't affect your memory. You and I are the central people affected by this spell, and I just could not find a way for the magic to let me change your memory as well without it turning to dark magic . . . but I was able to find a potion that can be altered to work."

"But I don't want to lose my memories!"

"That's the other problem. Petunia, for you to be truly safe, you can't be a part of this life," Lily felt herself getting emotional and said, "You can't be a part of my life. That's where the 'What if' spell comes into play as well. I'll basically program it to zero in on a key moment in our lives and change it so that you and I fall out. I'll also be using a Charm that alters your attitude ever so slightly, just to ensure that you don't forgive me."

Petunia just stared at her and said, "You're kicking me out of your life? You can't actually think I'm going to agree to this. I may be scared, but not so much that I'm going to give up everything. You can't make me . . . I won't give up . . . wait a minute. This is all very complicated and you said a potion is involved. You're horrible at potions . . . who did you . . ."

"It took a while, but he agrees that this is the best thing for you. Petunia, we just want you to be safe. I can't bear to lose you."

"But you will be losing me!"

"No! The spell isn't permanent. As soon as the war is over and Voldemort is gone, I can reverse it."

"And if Voldemort is never defeated?"

"At least you'll be safe."

"And what if you die? You're the only person who can reverse it, right?"

"You're asking a lot of questions, Petunia. Does this mean you're thinking about it?" Lily said hopefully.

"I need to talk to Severus. I am not saying I'm agreeing to this . . . it's just . . . I'm trying to imagine what it would be like . . . to just have a normal life. But . . . I need to talk to Severus," Petunia said, getting up and leaving Lily in her kitchen.

She knew her sister better than anyone and knew that Petunia would give in. Still, there was a lot to work to do before this would actually work. She needed to work out a few kinks and make a few calls, but this was it. Petunia would be safe.

Lily had been working on this for two months, and it was finally coming together . . . but instead of feeling happy or excited, she felt sadder than she had ever felt in her life.

* * *

**A/N**: So that's it. That's what you've all been waiting for. We're about to make the leap from basically Canon to completely Canon. I told you all to have patience and eventually it would be explained, and here it is. Everyone told Harry that Lily was Muggleborn, because everyone believes she was one. And Petunia is about to become the Petunia Harry knows. Sad, I know, but the whole story was planned around this.

Oh, and my beta pointed out that Lily's acting a little strange and out of character, mostly with how she was getting frustrated with Severus when he wouldn't agree to do the charm. I wrote her that way on purpose. Lily has become a bit unhinged. The death of her parents messed her up more than I've actually described and she's now in crazy-protect-sister mode. She'll get back to normal eventually . . . after all, I don't want Harry to have a crazy mama.

Finally, I know you all will have a lot of questions about the spell, and there will be a big old question and answer period in the next chapter. I think I have all my bases covered, but if you do have any questions, feel free to ask, because maybe I missed something.

Anyway, because I got this chapter up so quick, the next one is only just been started, but I'm still going to try to have it up by next Sunday. I'm pretty sure you can figure out what's going to be happening in the next chapter based on this one, but there will be a couple other things as well. Anyway, here's a little teaser, though honestly it doesn't tell you much at all.

O

O

O

O

O

O

It was a sad situation, because Severus and Petunia loved each other enough that they would die just to be together . . . but because that love was so strong, they would also live a life apart in order to keep the other alive.


	47. Chapter 47: The Sororamor Charm

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

Thanks to **ME** for betaing this chapter.

A/N: Believe it or not, I have had this chapter ready since about a week after I posted my last one. So why has it taken me three months to post it? First my computer broke, then my betas disappeared, and finally I decided to just read it over myself and post it. I apologize for any mistakes. Also, it's been hard for me to continue writing this story since HBP came out. I won't say anything about it in case there are readers who haven't read it. But for those of you that have, you may understand a bit of why it's been hard for me to write it. Just so you know, I'm continuing this story in the way I had it planned, so if there are any discrepancies between it and HBP, I know, they're there on purpose. Also, I had been planning to write a sequel to this story, but HBP kind of made all of my ideas not possible. However, I may still decide to write one. But, this story has taken me over two years as it is, and I'm graduating from college this year, and am planning to become a teacher, so I don't know if I'll be able to dedicate the time. But we'll see. As it is, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. I have spent way too much time on it to give it up. There are only six chapters left after this one and I intend to see it through. That being said, thanks for being patient, and I hope I still have some readers left. :)

**Rebecca Lynn**: I'm glad you liked this chapter and forgave me for making James cry. Um . . . I did something pretty bad to him in this chapter to, so hopefully you'll forgive me again. :) As for Dumbledore, Lily talks a little bit about what he would think in this chapter. Oh, and this chapter takes place in May 1979, just to give you an idea of where we are.

**Aquariusbaby205**: No biggie about not reviewing the chapter before last, I know how finals can be. I'm glad you liked both chapters though, and I'm glad you like the plan. It sucks there has to be a plan, but alas, canon dictates the rules. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**The Angel of Hope**: Hee hee . . . unhinged Lily, that's great. I'm glad you liked her, she's pretty much gone now, but will pop up occasionally . . . she's very much based on unhinged me. Anyway, I'm glad you found this story again and hope you keep reading and liking it.

**JenSnuffles**: I'm glad you like how everything is coming together. You're probably right about the crying, because there's going to be a lot more sad stuff coming up, as we know. I'll try to add some happy stuff in as much as possible though. After all, we do still have Harry to look forward to. But yeah, I hope you like this chapter.

**BernieR**: Don't worry about forgetting to review. It's no biggie. I'm glad you liked the chapters and that the whole spell thing makes you think. Thinking is good. :) Anyway, I hope you like how it all works out.

**Twintee**: Hey! Welcome to my story. The review you left was for chapter 19, so hopefully you've read since then and you've seen more Lily/James moments. If that still hasn't been enough for you, don't worry, there will be much more coming now that Petunia's going to be out of the picture. Anyway, I hope you continue to read and like my story.

**TeenTypist**: Whether or not the spell will ever be reversed is a secret. I haven't decided whether or not I want to write a sequel to this story. I was planning to write a Harry's sixth year story where that happens, but HBP is coming out soon, so I don't want to do that. I'll see what Jo throws at us in HBP and see if I can still write a sequel based in his seventh year. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. (I wrote this before HBP came out)

**SilverFalls**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one too.

**Alicia**: You know you're not the only person who has told me they thought Dudley was the Half-Blood Prince . . . at first I thought that was ridiculous, but I guess anything is possible, and boy would it be hilarious if that turned out to be true! Oh, and in Jo's work Lily's parents were Muggles, at least as far as we've been told. We're supposed to believe Lily is the only witch in her family. Anyway, thank you for your compliments, and I hope you like this chapter. (I wrote this before HBP came out . . . turns out you were wrong :) )

**Katlyn**: I can't believe you read this whole thing over again in only three days! And then I went and took forever with an update. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you're still reading and I hope you like this chapter.

**SgtPepper592**: Yeah, Dumbledore probably wouldn't approve, and he won't be told about it. And it is sad that Petunia will forget it all, but that was always the plan. And as for your second review question, that is the spell wearing off. For that brief moment in the kitchen, Harry mentioning Dementors sparks a memory of Petunia's and she covers it up with a lie, because she really can't remember how she knew that information. Same thing with her remembering Voldemort. She doesn't really know how she knows that he's bad, but she does. That scene is what made me think up this whole story, so I'm glad you asked about it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**Krisalyn**: I would love to make it an AU with a very happy ending, but like you said, I won't. Still, I hope you like it anyway.

**Bahzad**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope this wait wasn't too unbearably long. :) Hope you like this chapter, too.

**Jen**: Your review reminded me about this story and made me decide to just edit it myself and post it already, so thanks! Hope you like this chapter.

Thanks again everyone! On with the story . . .

* * *

Chapter 47: The Sororamor Charm

She had given in. It had taken several more talks with Lily and one really long, agonizing talk with Severus, but Petunia had finally given in. She was going to give up the life she had always known, in order to be safe.

At least that's what everyone thought. The real reason Petunia had finally agreed was because she could see what her staying was doing to the people she loved most. Lily had begun to go mad with worry over her, and Severus . . . he risked his life every time he saw her.

It would be better this way. Lily could stop worrying, and Severus could concentrate on his job as a spy, without being distracted by her.

Oh, but she was afraid. What would it do to Severus? What would happen to him if he was immersed in his life as a spy without any love to keep him hopeful? Would he lose everything she had seen grow in him during their time together? Would he retreat back to that hateful place that he was trapped in for so many years?

She knew that this was a possibility, but she also knew that he had more of a chance of living if he became this than he would if he continued to have love fill him. Eventually, he wouldn't be able to stomach all that he had to endure . . . and he would die.

It was a sad situation, because Severus and Petunia loved each other enough that they would die just to be together . . . but because that love was so strong, they would also live a life apart in order to keep the other alive.

So Petunia had agreed. She had told Lily she could do the spell, but only on the condition that they do it on her birthday. Lily had agreed and said she needed to make more arrangements anyway.

Then, two weeks before Petunia's birthday, something happened that nearly ruined all of her plans.

* * *

"Why look at this? It is my beautiful wife . . . in our bed for the," James glanced at the calendar before continuing, "fifteenth day in a row. I am a lucky, lucky man."

Lily took her pillow and hit James in the face with it. "Must you do that every morning? I have already told you that I won't be working any more late nights."

"Ah, yes, I do recall you saying that, but I also recall you saying that you were going to tell me what you had been up to all those late nights, and you still haven't done that, so you'll understand my skepticism."

"Soon, James. I promise, soon I will tell you everything. Now, how about making your beautiful wife some breakfast?"

Smiling, James got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He cast a few spells and soon breakfast was making itself.

"James," Lily called from the bedroom, "Are you using magic? You know the food never tastes as good as when it's cooked the muggle way."

"I know, but I'm no good at cooking that way. Why did Remus have to go and move out anyway? He and Peter could have just kept living here. It was nice having a cook and a maid around."

Lily could practically hear the devilish grin in James' voice, but she did have to agree. Remus and Peter had moved out a few months ago, and still Lily found that she missed them. She knew they weren't going to live with them forever, but it had been nice to have the company when James was working late or out on Order business.

"How are those two, and Sirius? I haven't seen them around lately?"

James came back into the room, breakfast in hand, the smile on his face slipping slightly.

"Yeah, ever since Sirius found that picture . . . he just doesn't want to be around Remus and you know how Peter gets, he can't stand to be around any of us if we're fighting. I just wish things could go back to normal. I miss my friends," James said sadly.

Lily frowned. She hated to see James so sad. "I could talk to him, if you want. I could make him see that he's being silly."

James thought about it and said, "If you want to. Now that I think about it, Sirius does usually listen to you."

"As should everyone," Lily said with a smile.

James grinned. It was wonderful to have his Lily back. For a while there he had been wondering where the woman he married had disappeared to, but now she seemed to be coming back. Maybe things would finally start to go right.

Lily jumped as she heard a voice in the living room. "Is that Dumbledore?"

They gave each other the same look. They both knew that whenever Dumbledore called, it was never good news. Then they jumped from bed and went into the living room.

"I'm sorry, James, Lily. Did I wake you?" Dumbledore said.

"No, we were awake. What is it, Dumbledore?" James said, his anxiety rising as he studied the look on Dumbledore's face.

"I'm sorry . . . I found out too late, and by the time I got there, the Death Eaters had already gone . . ."

"Who was it, sir?" Lily said, preparing herself for the worst.

Dumbledore looked at James and fixed him with a look Lily had seen once before . . . not too long ago . . . on James' face before he told her.

"I'm afraid that your mother and father were killed in a Death Eater attack this morning, James. I am so sorry."

"Mum? Dad?" James said, slowly sinking to the floor. "No, it has to be some mistake. They're two of the strongest . . . how . . . why?"

"I'm sure you know that your parents are very influential people in our community, and while they weren't directly involved in the war effort, they were very vocal in speaking out against Voldemort . . ."

"I told them!" James yelled. "I told them to go into hiding, but they were too proud. Why? Why?!"

Lily placed an arm around James and said to Dumbledore, "Thank you for telling us, sir. You should probably go now. I'll take care of James."

Dumbledore gave the two one last sorrowful glance before disappearing from the fireplace.

"Mum and Dad . . . why . . . why did he have to take away my parents?" James said, tears streaming down his face.

"Because he's an evil bastard. He can't keep doing this . . . I swear one day, I will take him down. He'll regret ever having made me an enemy."

James glanced at his wife and for a moment forgot his pain.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Lily. But sometimes you can be right scary."

* * *

One thing Lily appreciated about the former Gryffindor boys was that even when they were fighting with one another, they would put aside their differences and be there for their friend.

She still fully intended to give Sirius a good talking to, but at least for now, he was acting civilly toward Remus so that they could both be there for James.

"I'm so sorry mate, you know I loved your parents like they were my own," Sirius said, pulling his best friend into a hug.

"Well I hope you loved them more than that," James said with a slight smile, making Lily smile as well. It was good to hear James joke. He wouldn't be James if he wasn't joking. It let her know that eventually he would be okay.

The funeral had been hard on him, but with Lily and his friends by his side he had made it. He watched them be buried and he made it through the memorial at their home later, and now he was just spending some time with the people who meant the most to him.

Remus smiled and gave James a joking punch on the arm. "You know what he meant, Prongs. Anyway, just know that we're all here for you, and we'll help you with any of the logistics that need to be taken care of."

James looked at his three best friends and said, "I do need help packing up all their stuff. Lily and I discussed it and we've decided to sell the house."

"Are you sure about that James?" Peter asked, looking up in surprise.

"I know that I had always planned to move in there with my family one day after they died, I just thought that wouldn't be until I was seventy or so . . . and now, I just can't live there. Not like this," James said.

"But that house has been in your family for generations . . ." Peter said.

James reached his hand out and Lily came toward him and let him pull her into his lap. She placed a kiss on his forehead and he smiled at her before turning to his friends. "Lily and I don't need a huge estate. Right now we're happy in our flat, and when we start having kids we'll move into a nice home in the country. I loved my parents with all my heart, but Lily's my family now. She's all I need. I have a lot of memories at the Potter Estate, but it's time for someone else to make their memories there. This is what I want to do. I just don't think I can do it alone."

"You won't have to," Sirius said, placing his hand on James' shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll be there for you," Remus said, patting Lily's hand on James' other shoulder.

"We'd never leave you to do something like that by yourself," Peter said, grinning at his friends.

Lily looked around and sighed. Sirius, Remus, Peter, James, and her . . . this is what her life would be like once the spell was done. She smiled slightly and realized that it might not be so bad, especially since she'd have the knowledge that her sister was safe.

* * *

Two more days. She only had two more days. Petunia paced around her flat. Why had she agreed to this? But more importantly, why didn't she just go to Lily and say she had changed her mind? Why didn't she tell Lily that _she_ was the older sister, and it was not Lily's job to protect her? Why didn't she refuse and stay and fight?

Because you're a coward, Petunia said to herself.

She found herself opening the door to what had once been Lily's room. When the spell was done, would this be changed into a guest room? Lily had already come by a few days earlier and removed everything that had been hers. She had explained once again that all the spell did was alter memories. If any of Lily's things were lying around, Petunia would be confused as to how they got there.

Petunia glanced at the picture of the two of them that sat on the bedside drawer. Pictures were the only physical things that would change.

After all, Lily had said, a picture is just a memory manifested for all to see.

Once the spell was completed, Petunia would be wiped from all pictures she had ever been in in the wizarding world. Petunia looked at the picture that she held in her hand . . . that she had been carrying around for the past two hours.

"The day a stupid boy found happiness at Hogwarts."

Petunia could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but refused to let him see them. "I can't do it. I can't just erase you from my memory."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "But you must."

Turning she looked Severus in the eye and said, "But I love you."

"And I you. But we've been through this, Petunia. In two days, we will do the spell . . . and you will be safe. And no matter what, we will always love one another. No amount of magic could change that. I will always love you, Petunia Evans . . . until the day I die, I will love you."

She threw herself in his arms and sobbed.

"Why does my sister have to be so goddammned gifted when it comes to Charms?"

Severus laughed without mirth and said, "I don't know."

* * *

One day to go. Lily had promised James that she would talk to Sirius, and her main reason for doing it was to bring peace back into James' life, but she had ulterior motives as well. She needed everyone to be getting along for her spell to work. They didn't know it yet, but Petunia's friends were very integral to this spell.

Lily walked into The Leaky Cauldron and looked around. It wasn't hard to find Sirius, he was waving at her like an idiot. She smiled and shook her head and walked over to him.

"Good afternoon, Lily. So, you wanted to meet me alone? Have you finally realized that you are desperately in love with me and are now going to ask me to run away with you?" Sirius asked with a completely straight face.

Lily smiled back and said, "You know I can never leave James, no matter what my true feelings for you are. No, I'm here because you need some sense knocked into you, and who better to do that than me?"

Sirius nodded and gestured for her to take a seat. "I was wondering how long it would take before you would get involved. Okay, ready, set . . . lecture!"

Lily swatted Sirius on the shoulder and said, "You do know you're being ridiculous. Remus and Severus were friends a long time ago . . . how can you hold that against him? You do recall that _I_ was friends with Severus as well, long after Remus had stopped being friends with him, yet you still talk to me, don't you?"

"Well what do you know? You're right. I can no longer talk to you, Lily," Sirius said with a grin.

Lily gave a growl of frustration and said, "Can't you ever be serious . . . and don't even think about it."

Sirius shut his mouth, without voicing whatever quip about his name he had ready.

"Okay, seriously, how can you be so upset with Remus about this? So he was friends with Severus? Who cares? You know you have done some things that are far worse, that I frankly think were unforgivable . . . and Remus still forgave you. This thing you have with Severus has nothing to do with Remus. Can't you just get over it already?"

Sirius looked at Lily and said, "I know Lily. Everything you told me, I already knew. I am ready to put this aside and be friends with Remus again, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to keep an eye on him. I know that you always had some kind of blind spot when it came to Severus. You seemed to think that he could be saved. I watched him all through Hogwarts and I can tell you that he is manipulative. He can make people believe him, even if what he is saying is ridiculous. Remus is very similar to you in that he wants to see the good in everyone. I just hope that Severus doesn't ever try to use that friendship they used to have to get to Remus. I couldn't stand to lose any of my friends in that way."

Lily sat back in her chair and stared at Sirius. She had never, never thought that his reasoning for acting the way he had been toward Remus would be so . . . reasonable.

"Wow," Lily said.

Sirius gave her a knowing smirk and said, "Yeah, I'm not as pigheaded as you thought. Just concerned about my friend."

Lily nodded and said, "So I see. Anyway, I have to get back to work . . . don't forget about Petunia's birthday tomorrow. We're meeting at her place."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sirius said with a smile.

Lily wondered if Sirius would still be smiling when he found out exactly what they would be doing the next day, but she couldn't think about that. There was still too much to do.

* * *

Five pairs of eyes blinked back at Lily in shock. Lily glanced at Petunia who looked at her with a look that clearly stated she knew this was going to happen.

Finally Remus found his voice and said, "You want to do WHAT?"

"I want to alter everyone's memory of history so that everyone thinks I am Muggleborn and change it so that Petunia and I are not close so that Petunia will no longer be a target of Voldemort," Lily said again.

"Oh, well if that's all," Peter said, looking at Lily as if she was insane.

"Honey, is this what you've been working on? This is your big spell?" James asked.

Lily nodded and said, "I have it all figured out. I have thought of everything that can possibly go wrong and I have accounted for it."

"Well why are we here?" Sirius asked. He looked only at Lily and refused to meet Petunia's eye.

"The spell require a great deal of power . . . power I'm afraid I alone do not possess. However, if I were to perform a power-sharing spell over all of you, you would provide me with what I needed. Plus, you five, myself, and one other who will be joining us shortly are the closest people in Petunia's life. The spell will feed off of our memories with her to help alter the memories of everyone else."

"That's why you told me not to bring Frank?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he's just not that close to Petunia."

"Who's this one other person?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"I'll get to that in a minute," Lily said, glancing at Petunia. "First I want to find out if you all are okay with this. If you aren't, I'm afraid that your negative energy will affect the spell, so you all need to be honest with me."

"I have a few questions," James said. Lily nodded and he continued, "You'll still have your memories when this is done, won't you? I know enough about magic to know that a spell like this wouldn't affect the caster."

"Yes, I'll remember everything," Lily said.

"Are you prepared for that, Lily," James asked staring her in the eye. "Your sister means everything to you, and you to her. She will be okay, because she will not remember anything, but you . . . you'll have to live your life knowing that you should have your sister as your best friend, but because of your own actions, you don't. If you and Petunia ever do see each other after this spell, you will have to sit there and take any abuse she may throw at you and pretend that you don't know Petunia as any different. Can you do that?"

Lily fought the tears growing in her eyes and said, "I have to."

"Wait a moment. I know a bit about magic as well, and I don't see how this isn't dark magic. You're not really changing anyone else's life, but you're completely changing Petunia's. Even with her consent . . . I can't see how this would work," Remus said.

"You're right. This spell won't affect Petunia's memories. But there is a potion, that when taken with consent will make her vulnerable to the effects of the spell," Lily said.

"A potion?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Sirius, a potion," Lily said, "Peter, you have a question?"

"It's just . . . aren't you afraid of this spell getting out Lily? I mean, you're completely changing the world . . . okay, okay, our perception of the world . . . what if someone got a hold of this and used it to, I don't know . . . make everyone forget that Dumbledore is Headmaster, or something like that?"

Lily smiled and said, "I'm glad you asked, because believe me, the same thought plagued me for a long time. I would never risk creating something that could be used for evil. Alice, do you remember the idea I told you I pitched to Rookwood when I was trying to get my job?"

Alice scrunched up her face and said, "You mean the whole spells are tied to our emotions thing and you wanted to develop charms that stemmed from positive emotions?"

"That's the one. I've developed this spell so that only someone working from a place of love could work it. I am doing this because I love my sister and want to keep her safe. If someone tried to do this charm from a place of greed or hatred they would not be able to."

"That's brilliant," Remus said in awe.

"Thank you," Lily said with a smile.

"So can you reverse it?" Sirius asked, glancing at Petunia.

Lily nodded. "Only I could. The spell will be tied to me, and when Voldemort is defeated I will reverse it."

"It's tied to you? But then what if you . . ." Peter started, not wanting to complete the question.

"It's okay Peter, when we're living in a war these are the questions we have to ask. If I die, the spell will remain, but it will be weak. I could have programmed it to reverse if I died, but then I realized, and Petunia confirmed, that she would not want to remember that she loved me only to find me dead. Not to mention the fact that if she remembers, then everyone remembers, and she would just be a target again."

"But what do you mean it will be weak?" Sirius asked.

"For everyone else, the spell will be strong, but Petunia may remember things . . . in dreams, or in flashes if something from her past life is mentioned . . . but as she'll be living in the muggle world away from any wizarding contact, the chances of her completely regaining her memory and thus breaking the spell on everyone is minimal."

"So . . . who is the last person?" Sirius asked.

Lily sighed and said, "Before I bring him out, do you all agree to do this? We all love Petunia and this is what's best for her . . . do you all agree?"

Five heads nodded.

"Okay. Now once the spell is done, you will all pass out. I will not because I am the one casting the spell. I will make sure that you wake up in your beds tomorrow morning with no memory of this. This means you also won't remember what I'm about to tell you, which is good, because Dumbledore would kill me."

"I think he'd kill you if he knew anything about this, actually," Petunia said, speaking for the first time that night.

"Which is why he doesn't know. Anyway, the last person is Severus . . . he has been working as a spy for Dumbledore for a while now and he and Petunia have been seeing each other again. He is integral to the spell because of his closeness with Petunia and also because he will be making the potion. Because of his part in the spell, he will also remember everything," Lily said, waiting for all hell to break lose.

Surprisingly it didn't.

Lily looked at Sirius and James in surprise, but they had no reactions.

"Are you two okay?" Lily asked.

"Let's just do the spell," Sirius said, glaring at Severus as he appeared from the other room.

"Hey Lily, a quick question . . . what do you call this Charm?" Petunia asked.

Lily stared at her sister and bit her lip. "The Sororamor Charm."

Petunia's eyes filled with tears as well. She turned to everyone and said, "I could take you each aside and tell you how much I love you, but I just . . . it'd be too hard. Just know that every one of you has touched my life, and while you may be erased from my mind . . . you'll all still be buried somewhere deep in my heart."

"Okay," Lily said, "Let's get started."

It was such a big moment in Lily's life, and yet it seemed to pass as if in a dream. It seemed as if she was watching everything go on from above. She watched as James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Alice formed a circle around Petunia, Severus and herself. She watched as she directed them to close their eyes and think of their memories of Petunia. As Severus brewed the potion and Petunia drank it. As she herself began waving her wand over Petunia, chanting a string of spells over and over again.

"_Demuto Habitus Che Se Momento Principale_"

She watched as everyone except for herself and Severus fainted. She watched as Severus carried the sleeping Petunia into her bedroom, tears streaming down his face.

She watched as she used the same spell she had used on Narcissa the night her parents had been killed to send each of the others back to their homes . . . back to their beds . . . never to remember the beauty and grace that was Petunia.

And then it was as if she was slammed back into her body . . . and there was Severus staring at her, tears still in his eyes, and a looked of hatred on his face.

"It's done," he said.

"Severus . . ."

"No. I'll still work with you, because apparently in this new altered world, you discovered me talking to Dumbledore in his office and you are the only person working with me . . ."

Lily stopped and searched her mind . . . he was right. She now had two sets of memories, ones with Petunia, and ones without.

". . . but we are not friends. I did this for Petunia, but I can never forgive you for coming up with this idea. Petunia was my reason for living and now that she's gone . . ."

"Please Severus, you must understand that it's for the best."

Severus nodded and said, "I do understand. But I also understand that I died today."

And with that he Apparated out of Petunia's flat and out of her life.

Lily looked around the flat knowing that she would never set foot in here again. She walked to Petunia's bedroom and stared at her sleeping sister. Then she picked up the photograph that had once been her and Severus, the one thing Petunia had wanted to hang on to until the very end, and stared at it. Now it was just Severus, looking very sad.

"I love you, Petunia," Lily whispered before apparating back to her flat.

* * *

A/N: So that was the spell. Hopefully this chapter was at least worth the wait. When I wrote this it was before HBP came out, and reading it now, after having read HBP, some of the passages have a whole new meaning. I won't go into detail in case there are those of you who haven't read it, but if you have hopefully you know what I'm talking about, and if you want to discuss it, please just send me a direct email as I don't want any spoilers to grace my review pages in case there is anyone who hasn't read HBP, though if you haven't, I must ask, WHY? Anyway, six more chapters left. I've already started the next one and here's a taste.

O

O

O

O

O

O

"No! This is impossible!" Lily said.

"What? Hey, who sent us something in the Muggle mail?" James asked, examining the stamp on the envelope.

"She doesn't love him, how could she . . ."

"Lily, what is it? Who's that from?"

"It's from Petunia, she's getting married . . . to Vernon Dursley."


	48. Chapter 48: The Next Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

**A/N**: Has it really been almost eight months since I've updated? I am soooo sorry everyone. I guess my senior year ran away with me. But as of today I am officially done with my senior year and I have a week until graduation where I am going to be doing nothing, except hopefully working on this story and finishing it up. That being said, I'll just get on to the thank yous so you all can read.

**PrincessRandom205**: I'm sad to see Petunia have to marry Vernon and be mean to Lily too. It was not fun to write. As for HBP, yeah, if I write a sequel to this I will obviously have to incorporate HBP, but for now, I'm ignoring it.

**Becca**: Thank you so much for waiting so patiently. I'm sure you will be very excited to see this chapter and hopefully more chapters following this one very soon.

**Katlyn**: I'm glad you thought the last chapter was wonderful. Hopefully you remember it. :) I hope you like this chapter as well.

**JenSnuffles**: Thank you for such high praise. Though I suggest you look at some of the stuff on my favorites list. Some of it is absolutely phenomenal and makes my writing look like crap. :)

**BernieR**: I think everyone feels bad for Severus in this story. I have just learned to think of my Severus and Jo's Severus as two different Severuses. And if I ever write a sequel, I will be using my Severus and not hers. Hers is Snape. Mine is Severus.

**TeenTypist**: I may have thought about abandoning it for a split second after HBP, but I could never do that. This is my baby and I must see it through. Hopefully it won't take me another eight months to update! And I'm glad you liked the chapter. It was honestly one of the hardest ones I ever had to write, and I feel bad for all three of those characters, too. Sadness!

**Musicsage**: I think they would have all been happier if she stayed around, too, but alas, I had to canonize. I'm glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one, too.

**Tantan**: I'm glad you stuck with the story even when you were confused. And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner.

**SgtPepper592**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and as for the name of the charm, loosely translated it means Sister Love. :)

**Krisalyn**: Yes, that's how Petunia knew about Azkaban. After Lily died the charmed weakened, so every once in a while she remembers things about her old life, even if she doesn't realize she's remembering it. And I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, I swear I will be better with the next chapter.

**Princess52577**: I don't know if you continued reading the rest of the story, but hopefully you did and grew to love Petunia as much as the rest of us did. I don't really know how to address your comment though, because I could go into a long rant about beauty and inner-beauty, but I feel like you were thinking of the Petunia of the books and not my Petunia, so I'll just let it go.

**Bahzad**: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one, too.

**Alicia**: If you realize about this update right away, then that means that you only had to wait 7 months for a new chapter instead of 8, so yay! And about the process of the charm, the reason it was more "Salem-witch-like" as you put it, is because Lily delved into a lot of ancient magic to create this charm, and in my world, the ancient magic was more that kind of magic. Also, more advanced magic might be like that. And no, Petunia won't remember anything. The only two people who will remember the old world is Severus and Lily because they were the people who were performing the spell (either by doing the charm or making the potion.)

**Madsdagirl**: Wow, I can't believe you read the whole story over two days. And yeah, I have been writing this for 2 years, well really almost 3 years now. And I will finish it. I have promised myself that. And I'm glad you still think my story is good even though it doesn't perfectly match canon now. And yes, I am America. Born and raised in California. :)

**Jen**: Sorry I took so long to update. I hope you're still going to read it now.

**I love it**: Hey, good to get a review from you. I'm sorry this update took so long.

**SeriousSammi**: I'm glad that I have created another Severus/Petunia shipper. And as for the Weasley timeline, to this day I think Jo has it wrong, or at least she put misleading facts in the books to suggest how old Bill and Charlie are. Regardless though, I made my timeline long before she finally definitively answered how old those two were, and it's somewhere in one of my author's notes, but just to quickly recap. In some book it says it has been a certain number of years since Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and that was when Charlie was on the team, so that gave us the date of Charlie's last year which tells us what year he was born and I just made Bill two years older than him. :)

**Tina**: I'm glad that you came back to the story, and I hope that you come back again. I'll be better about updating, I promise!

Okay, now on with the story...

* * *

Chapter 48: The Next Generation

Lily had actually been doing okay. She was sad and missed her sister. She had never spent a summer without her, and yet she was surviving this summer by focusing on her work and her marriage. James and she had even decided that they were ready to start trying to have a baby.

That had been one heck of a conversation. At first Lily was not on board. She couldn't help but think about the fact that she just gave up her sister to keep her protected from the war . . . how could she bring a baby into it? But James was very persuasive and he convinced her that they couldn't let Voldemort keep them from doing something that they really wanted to do.

She was spending a lot more time with Alice as well, who was quickly becoming her best friend.

That was how she spent her summer: work, time with Alice, time with the boys, time with James, and meetings with Severus every once in a while. She still missed Petunia, but she was realizing that she could live her life without her.

Yes, she was doing completely fine . . . until she got a disturbing message in the mail.

"No! This is impossible!" Lily said.

"What? Hey, who sent us something in the Muggle mail?" James asked, examining the stamp on the envelope.

"She doesn't love him, how could she . . ."

"Lily, what is it? Who's that from?"

"It's from Petunia, she's getting married . . . to Vernon Dursley," Lily said, falling onto the couch in disbelief. This was the last thing she had expected to happen.

"Petunia . . . who's Petunia? Wait, you mean your sister? She's inviting you to her wedding? I thought you two . . . you know . . ."

"Hate each other?" Lily said, going through all the fake memories she had in her head that backed up that fact. "Yeah, we do. But Mum and Dad would have wanted me to be at her wedding, and Petunia would respect that wish."

"And who's this Dursley? Have you met him? What makes you say she doesn't love him?" James asked.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I suppose I should send a reply saying we're coming," Lily said.

James made a face and said, "Do we have to? I mean, she practically ruined our wedding. After you made her your maid-of-honor and everything to please your parents. All she did the whole time was talk about how _abnormal_ our wedding was."

"I know, honey," Lily said, remembering what had actually happened and the beautiful speech Petunia had made. She shook her head to remind her that that wasn't reality anymore and continued, "But she's my sister and she was nice enough to invite us. So we're going."

"Fine. When is it?"

"End of next month," Lily smiled fondly, "Petunia always did want an August wedding."

"How would you know that?" James asked.

"We were close once, James. Before Hogwarts we were best friends," Lily said, feeling frustrated over the fact that she had to pretend to hate her sister. "I'm going to go lie down. I don't feel so good all of a sudden."

"What's her problem?" Sirius asked, coming through the door. He and James were planning to meet with the other guys to go flying.

"Her sister's getting married," James said, grabbing his broom and following Sirius out the door.

"Someone's marrying that nightmare? I can't even imagine someone brain dead enough to date her, let alone marry her," Sirius said.

"Yeah, well, I guess everyone has a good side. Maybe this guy found it."

"Ha! Snivellus is more likely to have a good side than that woman . . . maybe we should introduce them . . . they'd make a smashing couple," Sirius said, making himself laugh hysterically.

"Yeah, except for the fact that he'd kill her as soon as look at her and she'd call him an abnormal freak," James said with a small smile.

"Exactly . . . match made in heaven."

* * *

Meetings with Severus had been difficult since the spell. True to his word, he had interacted with Lily only as a business partner and never spoke to her in anything that could possibly be construed as a friendly tone. She was staring at Severus, trying to think of the best way to tell him what had happened, when he looked up at her and said, "Lily, if you have something to tell me, then just tell me and stop staring at me like that."

"Well," Lily said swallowing and telling herself that it was now or never, "It's about Petunia."

Severus looked up from the report he had been reading and said, "What? Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"Oh, she's fine," Lily said, making Severus relax slightly, "Well, I mean she's not physically hurt. It's just . . . I received a letter from her a couple days ago and she's . . . she's getting married."

The papers Severus had been holding fell from his hands and he gazed at the floor, refusing to look at Lily.

"Severus . . ."

"No, don't Lily. I'm fine. While it may have never crossed your mind, it did cross mine. I knew that once we had done the spell, Petunia would continue to live her life . . . and that would include getting married and starting a family. I assume it's that Dursley?"

"Yes," Lily said, not quite understanding what she was hearing. "You mean you went through with that spell knowing that . . ."

"That it was likely that Petunia and I would never be together again, yes. I love her, Lily. And sometimes loving someone means being able to give them up. Now, if you'll excuse me I think I'll finish this stuff up on my own."

Severus got up and walked out of the room in the Hog's Head that they sometimes met in to go over their work. Lily watched him go with a newfound respect in her eyes. Lily had always assumed that they would do the spell, Voldemort would be defeated sometime in the near future, and then they would remove the spell. She supposed it was her naive way of forcing herself to go through with it. But Severus had known . . . he had known that he was giving up Petunia . . . permanently.

Sighing, Lily gathered her papers and left the Hog's Head. In a little more than a month, she would see her sister again. It would be the hardest thing she ever had to do, and yet, she knew she had to do it. She couldn't not go to her sister's wedding, no matter what world she was living in. It just hurt that she would be going as a guest instead of as the Maid of Honor like they had always planned.

Lily took a deep breath and calmed herself. She had known it would be hard when she did the spell and she knew she could handle it. As long as she had James and her friends, she would be able to handle it. Smiling slightly, Lily Apparated back home to James, knowing that a hug from him would make her feel a million times better.

* * *

If Lily thought telling Severus about Petunia getting married had made her nervous, it could not compare to how she felt as she stood outside of the church a month later.

"I can't do this. I just can't do this," Lily said to James as he walked her up the stone steps.

"I don't know why you're acting like this. We'll go to the wedding, pop into the reception, and leave. You won't even have to talk to your sister for any longer than it takes to say 'congratulations.'"

She hated that he couldn't understand what she was feeling. She was about to see the new Petunia for the first time. She was about to see a Petunia who hated her. And it wasn't just that that was bothering her. Petunia had changed in more ways than just her relationship with Lily. The fact that her wedding was being held in a church, a normal run-of-the mill church was a testament to that. The Petunia Lily had known had always wanted to get married outside, at sunset.

Sighing, Lily said, "Well I guess we should get this over with."

Lily cringed when she walked inside the church. It was pink. And lacy. Lily's senses were accosted with lacy-pink-laciness.

"Oh Merlin, I think I'm going to throw up," Lily said, hanging onto James' arm for dear life.

"Wow. If I can say one thing about your sister, it's that she knows how to stick to a theme," James said, trying very hard to suppress a grin.

Lily glared at him and continued into the church. She was seated by a man she didn't know, next to people she didn't know. For a moment, Lily was confused, until she remembered that in this new reality, they had no family. Lily was a Muggleborn now, which meant all of her wizard and witch relatives had forgotten all about the Evans and in turn, Petunia had forgotten all about them.

The ceremony was tolerable enough, though it hurt quite a bit to see the role of Maid-of-Honor played by another woman, who, judging from the fact that she looked like a slightly more feminine version of Vernon, had to be Vernon's sister.

The reception, however, was nearly unbearable. Petunia had to have seen Lily and yet chose to ignore her completely. Lily caught her eye once or twice and she would immediately start talking to someone else. Finally Lily couldn't take it anymore and decided to go talk to her sister.

"Hi Petunia," Lily said, floored by the fact that she was nervous. She was approaching the woman who had been her best friend for years, and she was nervous.

"Lily," Petunia acknowledged with a slight nod of her head.

The coldness in her voice hurt, but Lily continued as if she hadn't noticed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Why is he here?" Petunia said, her eyes trained on someone across the room.

Lily turned and saw she was looking at James, who seemed to be trying to engage one of Vernon's coworkers in conversation and failing miserably.

"James? He's my husband," Lily said.

"I didn't want any freaks at my wedding. It was bad enough that I had to invite you. You think you would have had the courtesy to leave that good-for-nothing at home."

"He's my husband!" Lily said, feeling anger rising inside of her. It was an anger that almost felt natural, and yet she knew it wasn't. This was wrong. This was all wrong.

"Yes, I was at the wedding, remember?"

"And you nearly ruined it!"

"So, what? You're trying to get me back? Come to ruin my wedding? You've always been jealous of me. Jealous of the fact that I'm normal and you're nothing but a freak!"

And then Lily did something that she had never imagined she would do, at least not to her sister. She slapped Petunia. She slapped her sister right across the face . . . on her wedding day.

Lily immediately flung the offending hand over her own mouth. Had she really just done that? Where had that anger come from?

Everyone in the room was staring at the two sisters. One looked like she was going to explode from anger, while the other looked close to tears.

"Get out. Get out of my house. I never want to see you again," Petunia said shrilly.

James came up beside Lily and lead her out of the house. He didn't say a word, just held on to her while the both Apparated back to their flat and then held her while she spent the rest of the night crying, even though he didn't really understand what she was crying about.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew had never considered himself a very brave man. People had told him once or twice that it was brave to be a beater, where bludgers were flying at his head all the time. James had jokingly said he was the bravest man in the world when he heard he would be working at Gringotts with all those goblins . . . James had never much liked goblins. And some would say being a member of the Order of the Phoenix made him a brave man. But he had just never felt it.

However, as he sat in his apartment, pondering what had just happened, he felt brave . . . and utterly terrified.

He had come home to his flat after work to find Bellatrix Lestrange sitting on his couch as if she was one of his best friends waiting to grab a bite to eat.

His first reaction had been to run, his second to grab his wand. He went with the second, but luckily Bellatrix wasn't there to attack him, otherwise he probably would have been dead.

"Peter dear, must you point that wand at me? Really, is that any way to greet a guest?"

"When the guest happens to be a Death Eater and a certifiable psychopath, yes, I'd say it's the perfect way to greet a guest," Peter said, wondering where that bit of smart ass-ness had come from.

Bellatrix frowned slightly and said, "Well you're certainly spunkier than I had been lead to believe. No matter. I'm sure I'll still get what I want. You see, I'm not here to attack you; I'm here to make a proposition."

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," Peter said.

"Oh, poor innocent Peter. You don't seem to realize what a proposition from the Dark Lord entails. There is no saying no. There is saying yes, or there is dying. But there is no saying no."

Peter turned away from the witch and tried to compose himself. The last thing he wanted was for Bellatrix to see that he was afraid. But truth be told, he was terrified.

"Well I see no harm in hearing the proposition. Though I guarantee you, the answer will be no."

Bellatrix smiled, which only made her look even more insane, and took a seat, gesturing for Peter to sit across from her. He chose to stand.

"Well, Peter, it has come to the Dark Lord's attention that you are very close to some people that he is interested in, and that you may even be a part of Dumbledore's special little group. The Dark Lord would like to offer you a chance to live. You see, we all know that he will prevail in this war, it's only a matter of time, but he'd like it if that time could go by faster. So he is giving you the chance to help make that happen. Spy for the Dark Lord, and you'll be given the opportunity to be on the winning side."

Peter sighed. He had figured that was what she had come for. He had always known that the only thing that anyone would ever want from him was information about those more powerful than him. No one was interested in him for who he was. Still, he knew who's side he was on...that of his friends, and he knew in the end that they would be the victors.

"The answer is no."

To Peter's horror, Bellatrix only smiled wider. "The Dark Lord said you would refuse the first offer. He said a good spy must prove his loyalty to his original side before he will be of any worth to his new side. He wouldn't have wanted you if you had agreed right away. Don't worry though, I'll be back."

And with that, she turned from his flat and left. He heard the faint sound of her apparating outside of his door.

Peter put his head in his hands and said to the empty room, "Why me?"

* * *

It had been four months since Petunia's wedding and Lily still wasn't quite over it, yet she was on her way to realizing that she just needed to get used to a life without Petunia. She was finding every distraction she could and spending as much time at work and with friends as possible. And one morning a few weeks before Christmas, Lily discovered something that would prove to be the biggest distraction of her life.

James was dancing around the table excitedly as Lily took the potion. She looked up at him and grinned, before taking her wand, closing her eyes and concentrating. A shower of purple sparks erupted from the end and the two of them looked at each other.

"Well?" James said at the same time as Lily.

Lily looked at him and said, "I told you to read the directions while I was busy brewing the potion."

"Oh, right," James said, smacking his forehead, "I was so excited I forgot. Wait . . . I think I threw them in the trash."

James dashed over to the garbage can in the kitchen and pulled out the crumpled sheet of paper from the home pregnancy potion kit he had purchased in Diagon Alley the previous day.

"Let's see purple means . . ." James looked up at Lily with wide eyes, "We're pregnant."

Lily screamed and ran across the room jumping into James' arms.

"We're pregnant!" he yelled spinning her around and around.

She giggled and swatted at him saying, "Don't you mean I'm pregnant?"

"Either way, you're pregnant, we're going to be parents. I'm going to be . . . oh Merlin," James said, quickly finding his way to his seat as the shock hit him, "I'm going to be a father."

Lily grinned and said, "Correction. You're going to be a great father. And let's not get our hopes up yet. These potions aren't fool-proof. I'll make an appointment for Saint Mungo's right away, but James? I can feel it. I know I'm pregnant . . . and we're going to be parents."

She couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she ran into the other room to floo the hospital to make an appointment.

James watched his wife go and was about to follow her when Sirius walked in the door.

"Hey James . . ." Sirius stopped noticing the strange look on James' face, "What's wrong with you, mate?"

"Lily's pregnant," he said, more to himself than to Sirius.

"Lily's WHAT?!?!" Sirius said, before a wide grin spread across his face. He ran into the other room and James heard the squeal which indicated Sirius had reacted much in the same way James had.

He walked into the room to find Sirius twirling Lily around as she swatted at him.

"You know, all this spinning can't be good for the baby. Or for me. I'm starting to feel a little nauseous."

"Well from what I hear about pregnancy, you should probably get used to that," Sirius said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you Sirius. You're around here quite a bit, and if you're going to be this child's Godfather, I expect you to help me through this difficult and happy time in my life," Lily said, grinning over at James.

Sirius rolled his eyes and then stopped, staring at his two friends as he realized what they had just said. "Wait, Godfather? You want me to be the Godfather."

James looked at Lily and she nodded and he said, "Well, this wasn't exactly how I was planning to tell you, but your reaction was quite hilarious. But yes, Lily and I discussed it when we first decided to try to get pregnant. We would like it very much if you would be our son or daughter's Godfather."

Sirius put a hand to his chest, and took a deep breath. Lily was very surprised to see tears shining in his eyes. "I would be honored."

"Wow, Sirius, I never expected you to be so moved," Lily said pulling him into a hug.

"So, who's going to be his Godmother?" Sirius asked.

"We're going to ask Alice," Lily said, a small pang of regret running through her. She had always planned to have Petunia be her children's Godmother.

Sirius' face fell as he said, "Well damn. She's married, so there's no chance of there being some Godparent bonding then."

James laughed while Lily found the nearest non-breakable thing to throw at Sirius, which happened to be a rather large book. He quickly dodged it and grinned again. "Come on, you know I can't take any important moments seriously. It's against my nature."

Lily sighed and said, "Yes, you're going to be a fabulous influence on my child. Thank Merlin the baby will have James and me."

James had a faraway look in his eyes, but he turned to Lily at the mention of his name. "I hope he's a boy. Maybe he'll be able to revive the spirit of the Marauders when he goes to Hogwarts. There are so many pranks I'll be able to teach him."

Sirius nodded his head vigorously and began telling the story of the time he and James cast the spell that made everyone who passed through the Great Hall doorway turn bright orange, and the two of them began laughing hysterically.

"Well, at least the child will have me," Lily sighed.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Lily whispered to Alice during their next Order meeting.

Alice beamed brightly and nodded her head vigorously. "Completely!"

"We're going to be pregnant together?"

"Good Lord, we're going to have two of them running around," James whispered to Frank, thinking the women couldn't hear him. He was wrong. "Ow!"

Lily grinned as James rubbed his shoulder.

"I was talking about the kids. We're going to have two little babies running around. That's what I meant. Come on Frank, back me up."

Frank just smiled and grinned at Alice, "Sorry, mate, you're on your own here."

"It's going to be great though, isn't it, Lily? We'll be pregnant together and our babies will be the same age. They'll be best friends! Oh, and what if one of us has a boy and the other has a girl...we could be in-laws some day..."

As Alice continued to ramble about how amazing raising their children together would be, Lily was distracted by Peter. He had been acting rather strange over the past couple of months. Every once in a while he would get a faraway look in his eyes. And the deaths of Order members seemed to be affecting him more and more. Lily felt horrible that she had become so desensitized to the deaths, but the fact was when she heard things like the fact that Benjy Fenwick had been so brutally murdered that only bits of him had been found, as Dumbledore had told them earlier in the meeting, she would be sad, but then she would push the pain aside and remind herself that she was in the middle of a war. She just couldn't get broken up over every death, or she would go crazy. She was afraid that that was what was happening to Peter.

"So Peter, you've been pretty quiet about this whole baby thing. Are you excited to be 'Uncle Peter'?" Lily asked, trying to pull Peter out of his depression.

Peter shook himself slightly and then turned and gave Lily a small smile. "It's really exciting, Lily. And also a little strange. I mean, I still feel so young sometimes and here some of my best friends are going to be parents soon."

James nodded and said, "Yeah, only instead of strange, I'd use terrifying."

"Don't worry about it Jamsie!" Sirius said coming to join the conversation as the meeting was breaking up. "After all, no matter how badly you muck things up with this kid, he'll still be better than my cousin's I'm sure."

"Sirius! How could you say that about little Dora?" Lily said, thinking of Andy's adorable metamorphmagus six-year-old.

"Oh no, no, I wasn't talking about my Nee-Nee," Sirius said, making Lily grin. He absolutely adored that child. "I meant Cissa's kid. I just found out from Andy the other day that she's pregnant, too. About three months."

"Oh dear Merlin," Alice said. "Do you realize what this means?"

"What does it mean, Alice?" Remus said in a falsely interested tone that made everyone snort and earned him a friendly slap from Alice.

"I know that I'm intensely excited about all this, but there's no need to make fun. Seriously though, this means all three of our kids will be in school together."

Lily groaned, "You mean our children will have to put up with the spawn of Narcissa?"

Alice's eyes went wide as she put her hand over her mouth and said, "Oh no! What if you have a boy and I have a girl and Narcissa has a girl, and then your boy leaves my girl for Narcissa's girl? Oh, my baby will be so heartbroken!"

Everyone looked at Alice strangely for a moment before cracking up. After a few moments Alice joined in. They all sat there laughing and wondering what was in store for the next generation.

* * *

Alice had been so excited about her and Lily being pregnant and then being mothers together. This is all Lily could think as she held back tears while sitting in a chair outside of Alice's hospital room. There were Healers running in and out of Alice's room. The whole hospital was in an uproar. It had been about a year and a half since Alice had left the hospital to train to be an Auror, but she had made quite an impact during the year she had worked there. Everyone loved her.

Lily loved her. And she couldn't bear to lose her, or for her to lose her baby, because that would be as good as losing Alice. It would destroy her.

Just as Lily was about to fall into hysterics again, she heard an angry voice down the hall.

"She is my wife's best friend, which means my wife is here. You are going to let me through so I can check on both of them!"

"James!" Lily yelled, getting up and running toward him.

"Lily, oh thank God," James said, glaring at the Healer that he pushed past. "What's going on? I was on assignment and Dumbledore told me there had been an attack on Alice and Frank. Are they okay?"

Lily lead James down the hall to the chairs and said, "Both of them are okay, but Alice's baby . . ."

Lily trailed off, afraid she would start sobbing again.

James' face got pale and he said, "What? No . . . the baby's not . . ."

Lily shook here head and said, "No, not dead. But in critical condition. The Cruciatus Curse is not good for a baby."

"Cruciatus Curse?!" James almost shrieked. "Sweet Merlin, Lily, what happened?"

"Well, you know how last week Alice and Frank captured that huge group of Death Eaters while on assignment for the Order?"

"Well I certainly remember the celebration afterwards."

Lily gave him a small smile despite herself. "Yes, well. Apparently Voldemort cares more about his Death Eaters than we originally suspected. Or at least he was angry enough about losing such a large group of his followers that he decided to attack Alice and Frank."

"Voldemort? Did he come to their home again?"

Lily shook here head, "No, after that last attack they had their flat warded as much as Hogwarts. They were out to dinner. No one knows how he knew they'd be at that restaurant, but he did, and he attacked them. Everyone else in the place Apparated away as quickly as they could, but Frank and Alice stayed to fight."

"Who told you all this?"

"Frank. He's down the hall talking to Moody. Apparently he was able to injure Voldemort pretty badly."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Voldemort put Alice under the Cruciatus Curse and Frank just snapped. He threw every legal, yet dangerous, curse he could think of, and apparently quite a few of them got through Voldemort's shields. Frank took his distraction as an opportunity to grab Alice and get her out of there. He brought her straight here and the Healers are trying to determine whether or not the baby's going to be okay. Alice will be fine, she was only under for thirty seconds at the most, but there's no telling what that might have done to the baby."

James pulled Lily close to him as she started crying again. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear that everything would be okay.

Eventually Frank joined them and the three of them waited together for news about the health of the baby. They were keeping Alice sedated with a calming potion and they didn't want anyone to interact with her until they could establish that the baby was okay.

After what felt like days, but was really only a couple of hours, the Head Healer came out of the room and the three of them stood.

She smiled and said, "You can go in and see her now, Mr. Longbottom. Both your wife and the baby are just fine, if not a little shaken up."

Frank smiled and visibly shook with relief. He turned to Lily and James and hugged them both and then dashed into the room to see his wife.

Lily turned to James and said, "I suppose we can go home. We can come visit Alice tomorrow, but she and Frank probably want to be alone tonight."

James nodded and the two walked to an Apparition point and Apparated home.

That night when Lily was climbing into bed next to James, she noticed that he looked rather blank.

"Are you okay, James?"

"Huh?" James said, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I mean. It's just, I always knew Voldemort was evil, but he attacked Alice with the Cruciatus, and he had to have known she was pregnant. If he knew where they were having dinner, he's had people keeping tabs on them, which means he has to know that she's pregnant. It's just . . . scary."

"Yeah," Lily said, scooting up next to James and letting herself relax in his arms.

After a few minutes of cuddling in silence James said very quietly, "Lily? We're doing the right thing, right? Our baby's going to be safe?"

Lily bit her lip to keep from crying. She had never heard James sound so afraid.

"Of course James. Neither of us will ever let anything hurt our baby."

This seemed to make James feel better and he eventually dosed off to sleep, but Lily was left wondering whether or not they were making a huge mistake.

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked the chapter. Sorry again for the long wait.


	49. Chapter 49: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

**A/N**: I am so so so so sorry about how long this has taken. Since the last time I posted, I graduated from college, my computer broke and I did not have it for about 7 months, during the time that it was broken I had to move out of my house and stay with a friend, who did not have the internet, and then finally 2 weeks ago I moved into my own place and a few days ago I finally got the internet working here. SO I now have a working computer with working internet, and while I work two jobs so don't have a whole lot of free time, I promise I will find the time to work on this story and finish it before Deathly Hallows comes out. I actually want to write my sequel before then too, so you'll probably be seeing a LOT of writing from over the next few months. Hopefully that makes you all happy. And hopefully those of you who enjoyed my story are still reading it. :)

**Katlyn**: I'm glad you remembered the story and enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully you still remember it and will enjoy this chapter as well.

**BernieR**: You'll see more of my different Severus in this chapter. I'm glad you're still excited about the story and hope you like this chapter.

**Rebecca Lynn**: *looks guilty* You asked me not to make you wait long, and then what did I do? I made you wait a REALLY long time. Though, as you can see from my explanation above, it wasn't ALL my fault. I am sorry though, and I PROMISE you the next chapter will definitely not take that long. Hope you like this chapter.

**Bahzad**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, even if it was sad. Unfortunately most of the story from here on out is sad . . . that's just the way these stories work out, because the backstory of Harry Potter is sad. Hope you like it though.

**I love it**: Sorry about there not being any updates for a while. I hope you're still reading this and I promise the next update will be very soon.

**Krisalyn**: Sorry about this being another eight month break. *looks guilty* I promise the next one will be much quicker. I'm glad you like my version of Peter turning. I think he did resist for a while. Read what I wrote in my after the chapter author's notes for more on what I think of Peter. I think you'll agree. Anywho, I hope you like this chapter.

**Tim**: I'm sorry you think I made Lily stronger than James. James is supposed to be very strong as well, but in my story, Lily is just special. She was a squib who later turned to a witch. James is a very strong wizard, but Lily is just remarkable. So yes, I do depict her as stronger than James, not to take away from James' own strength, just to emphasize Lily's. I hope you have continued reading and will enjoy this chapter.

**Tina**: *guilty look* Well, I hope you can forgive me for the long update wait. I promise the next one will be faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

**Alicia**: It's funny that it's hard for you to see Peter as loyal, because since I've been writing him for so long that way, it's actually hard for me to have to start writing him as that "nasty little scoundrel" as you put it. :) And yes, the reception was held at Petunia's house, which is why she said that. Most wedding's have the receptions somewhere other than the church. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.

**TeenTypist**: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and Nymphadora's nickname. :) I hope you like this chapter, too.

**luvinsnape**: Ha ha, nice catch. Sometimes when I'm typing my fingers run away from me and I make silly mistakes like that. I can't remember if I've fixed that or not yet, but if I haven't, I'll get right on it. :)

**Purplepisces15**: Hey, sorry I took so long to update. I'm sorry you were worried. I was fine . . . my computer wasn't. :-p Anyway, I hope you're still reading this and hope that you'll enjoy this chapter.

**hentai18ancilla**: Hi, welcome to my story. I hope you've gotten this far and hope that you're still reading. If you are, I hope you like this chapter.

**Jen**: Sorry this update took so long. I'm glad you're liking the story, even if it is getting sad. And I am planning to write a sequel and quickly, because I want to finish it before the next book comes out. I have the plot pretty much mapped out in my head, I just need to sit down and make a more definitive outline . . . and of course finish this first. :) I hope you like this chapter.

Now on to the story:

* * *

Chapter 49: The Prophecy

Alice was crazy.

Lily was absolutely sure of it. All the signs were there. Any woman who could enjoy being pregnant as much as Alice did had to be batty. There was no other explanation. Lily rubbed her ever-growing belly and considered the best way to approach Frank about having her committed when Alice finally stopped chatting to notice that Lily was no longer listening.

"You know Lily, you can always just tell me to shut up when I start to bore you," she said, glowing.

Yes, she was glowing. Lily was fairly certain that she did not glow, so why did Alice get to glow? Why was Lily such a cranky pregnant woman while Alice was all smiles and glowing. Maybe Lily was the crazy one.

"Oh you know I've never been one to tell you to shut up. That was something Amelia would . . ."

Lily trailed off. She and Alice usually tried not to talk about Amelia. It hurt too much to think about her. She had been their third all through Hogwarts. Now it was as if they had never been friends at all. She worked at the Ministry, but whenever Lily would pass her in the corridors, Amelia pretended like she didn't even see her.

The only thing Lily had to be thankful for was the fact that Remus did not work at the Ministry. It had been a year and a half since Amelia had broken up with him, but Lily was convinced that Remus was still hurting. Any time James brought up the idea of setting him up with any women he knew Remus would immediately shut down the idea. James thought it was because of his lycanthropy, but Lily thought it had just as much to do with the fact that he wasn't over Amelia.

"I wish she would talk to us," Alice said sadly.

Alice had asked Lily to be her child's godmother very soon after she had discovered she was pregnant, and while Lily was obviously very honored, she knew that if Amelia had been around, she would have been the baby's godmother. Amelia should have been the baby's godmother.

"Me too. I'm sure she'll come around one day. I refuse to lose someone to this war when it's possible to have her back."

Alice nodded and turned back to the needles she had in front of her. She was trying to knit some socks for her baby, and Lily was amazed that it was just as easy to be bad at knitting by magic as it was to be bad at knitting the muggle way.

"When are you going to St. Mungo's to find out the baby's sex?" Alice asked.

Lily smiled. Whenever anyone brought up a sad topic, Alice always managed to change it back to talking about the babies.

"Sometime next week. James has been really busy at work lately, and so have I for that matter, but we decided that we would make time for it next week no matter what."

She was both excited and nervous about finding out whether she was going to have a boy or a girl. She had no idea what sex her baby might be. Alice, on the other hand, had been telling everyone from day one that she was certain she was having a boy. Lily wished that she could be as certain as Alice.

"Frank and I are going sometime next week, too, though I've already told him it's not necessary. I'm having a boy."

"Do you know what you're going to name him?" Lily asked.

"No. Frank and I can't seem to agree on any names, so we decided to put it off for a while. We still have a few more months to decide."

"That's the same with James and I. The only thing we have been able to agree on is that if it's a boy, his middle name will be James, and if it's a girl, her middle name will be Renee, for my Mum."

Alice was just about to comment on the name choices when she was interrupted by a commotion in Lily's living room.

They both stood up quickly and ran to find Frank, James, and Peter sprawled all over each other covered in soot, having just flooed in. Lily gasped at seeing a huge gash on James' temple. Peter and Frank didn't look so good either.

"What happened?" Lily said, rushing to James' side.

The three of them were supposed to have been on some Order business with Professor Meadowes. It wasn't anything dangerous, just a stake out mission. Clearly something had gone horribly wrong.

Peter spoke before the other two could and Lily noticed for the first time exactly how shaken he looked. He was ghostly white and was shaking.

"It was a trap, an ambush. Professor Meadowes . . . she fought so hard . . . but he was just too much. He wanted her dead."

Lily's hand went up to her mouth. Professor Meadowes . . . she couldn't be.

"She's not . . . she can't be . . ."

James placed a hand on Lily's shoulder and said gently, "She fought bravely. I've never seen anyone duel like that, but he got a lucky shot in, and . . . she died in battle. That's what she would have wanted."

"What about you three? How did you get away?" Alice said, gently smoothing back Frank's hair and examining a cut on his forehead.

"The trap was for her. They weren't after us. They just put up a shield and we had to watch . . . there was nothing we could do," Peter said quietly.

"We weren't touched by a single curse. The shield did this to us," Frank said, waving his arm to indicate the state the three of them were in. "Every time we tried to break the shield down it was like getting hit by several curses. I've never seen a shield that strong."

"How did you get away?"

"That's the strange part. As soon as Voldemort had killed . . . as soon as he succeeded, he and the Death Eaters just Apparated away and the shield came down. He wasn't interested in us at all."

"That's so strange. I mean I'm thankful, obviously, that you're okay . . . and I can't believe that Professor Meadowes is really . . . I mean I can't believe that, but why just let you go? It doesn't make sense," Lily said, trying hard to keep her emotions in check. Unfortunately, the war had made it much easier to control emotions over the death of loved ones. It made her sick that she could so easily suppress them.

"It makes perfect sense," Peter said so quietly the others could barely hear him. "He wanted us to see him kill her. He wanted to show us that he can kill the most powerful witch alive. He wanted to show us that there's no hope, and he wants us to let the rest of the wizarding world know it. We're doomed. We can't win."

Lily felt a chill run through her bones. She had seen Peter like this once before and it scared her more now than it had then.

"Peter, don't say things like that. We'll win. We have to."

She didn't even know any longer whether or not she was trying to convince him or herself. It seemed as if this war had cost her everything.

James placed a hand on her shoulder and another on her belly, "Of course we will win. Our baby will not be brought into a world at war. We will win. Professor Meadowes did not die so that we could give up. We won't give up."

The fierceness in James' voice made Lily's heart jump. He was right. They had to win this war, for their child and for everyone else. They had to win this war so that Petunia could come back to them.

Peter didn't look as convinced by James as Lily was, but some of the color returned to his face and he stood up.

"We should go tell Dumbledore what happened. He'll want to know," he said, heading for the fireplace.

James and Frank agreed and followed Peter, leaving Lily and Alice to worry about what this death might mean. They had gotten used to losing people on their side, but somehow, Lily knew that this death was going to change the war in a big way.

* * *

She showed up again that night. Peter was actually getting used to her appearing in his flat, though that didn't make him any less terrified.

"Bellatrix, my answer hasn't changed. I'm not going to betray my friends. I won't turn against everything I've fought for."

Bellatrix smiled that sadistic smile of hers. It was yet another thing that Peter was becoming accustomed to.

"That's what you keep saying, darling, but I have to wonder, if you really intend never to betray your friends, then why have you still not told them about our little rendezvous?"

Peter squeezed his eyes shut wishing that he could just make her go away.

"There's nothing to tell. There's no need to have them worrying about my safety when I know I'm in no danger."

In an instant Peter found himself staring at the tip of Bellatrix's wand. Peter had seen her with many different looks on her face in the past, ranging from flirtatious to bored to slightly insane, but he had never seen this look of rage before.

"Do not for one instant think that you are safe from mine or my master's wrath little Pettigrew. I go along and play this game for now, but I'm warning you that your time to decide is running out."

"I've already made my decision," Peter said, knowing that the strength of his response was somewhat diminished by the fact that he was shaking.

The sadistic smile was back in place as Bellatrix lowered her wand and said, "I meant the right decision, love. Your time is running out to make the right decision. Continue to make the wrong one and you will meet a painful end. And I'd hate to see you end up like our dear departed Defense Professor."

The color left Peter's face as he opened his mouth to respond, but by the time he was able to get his vocal cords working again, Bellatrix had already disapparated.

* * *

James threw down the paper in disgust, causing Lily to look up from her breakfast. Over the last few days, he had been on edge, but he seemed to have reached his limit this morning.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, trying to keep her tone light.

"The Prophet is what's wrong. If those editors were in charge of the wizarding world, they would have just handed it over to Voldemort by now. They've printed this editorial about how by fighting we're just causing more death. They say that if a powerful witch like Dorcas Meadowes is no match for them, then how can anyone else survive. They even went so low as to bring up the Prewetts. Can't they at least have the decency to leave the dead at rest?"

Lily sighed. It was true that every time the war swung in favor of Voldemort, Gideon and Fabian were brought up, either as a way of encouraging people to fight to the last breath the way those two always would, or more recently as a message that there was no hope if even they could not prevail. She felt horribly for the twins' family who were forced to constantly relive their anguish. She especially felt badly for Bill.

He had contacted her recently to let her know of the birth of another baby brother, so she was glad that Gideon and Fabian's sister would be thoroughly occupied and hopefully short on time for reading the paper.

"I don't know that the dead will ever be able to rest until Voldemort is gone," Lily answered sadly. "All that we can do is continue to fight and remind ourselves that the people we loved did not die just so that we could give up."

James gave Lily a small smile and reached across the table to grab her hand. "I love you."

Lily returned the smile and said, "I love you, too."

James glanced up at the clock on the wall and sighed, "I need to go into work for a couple hours. Since Dorcas died 75% of our potential new recruits wrote in to inform us that they had decided to take other jobs. The 'who wants to be a hero' ploy isn't really working anymore."

"It's a scary job. I worry about you every day," Lily said.

"I know. I worry about you, too, when you're on Order business. Worrying is just a part of living during times of war. I just wish that more people were willing to fight."

"There are still some. There will always be those few who stand up against evil, now you go to work and find them. And don't forget my appointment's at three."

"Of course I won't forget. I'm going to win a galleon when the mediwizard tells us it's a boy," James grinned.

Lily was always glad that talking about the baby could bring about a real smile on James' face. The baby was a constant reminder that there were things in the world worth fighting for. It brought a smile to Lily's face as well. Their baby was something worth fighting for, something worth protecting.

* * *

"So what did the doctor say?" Alice asked the smiling couple as soon as they walked into the Hog's Head, not even giving them a chance to sit down.

"Why, hello to you, too, Alice. How are you?" James said.

Alice waved her hand in the air to brush off James' mock annoyance and said, "Boy or girl? I want to know if my baby boy's going to have a girlfriend or a best friend."

"Is it official now?" Lily asked, "Did the doctor actually tell you for sure that you're having a boy?"

Alice nodded and said, "Yes. Now what about you?"

Lily's already bright smile grew even wider. "A boy."

Frank slapped James on the back and said congratulations as Alice jumped out of her seat to hug Lily.

"Our boys are going to be best friends!"

Just as Lily and James were about ready to sit and order something, they were distracted by a cloaked man suddenly running down the stairs that lead up to the rooms above the bar and out the door.

As the man ran by, Lily felt as if she should chase him. Something told her that she must stop him. She was about to run after him when a man who worked at the bar and Dumbledore came barreling down the stairs.

They both ran out the front of the bar into the rain after the man, but returned a few moments later empty handed.

Lily had never seen Dumbledore look so empty. She was going to go over and ask what was wrong when he looked over and met her eye. She drew in a breath as he just stared at her. Slowly, he made his way over to their table and looked at them all.

Whatever it was, Lily knew it was bad.

"Lily, James, Frank, Alice . . . I think you should all come with me."

"What is it, Dumbledore? What's wrong?" Alice asked, visibly shaken.

"I'll explain everything shortly. Please, use the fireplace in the back of the bar and floo to my office. I'll be there as soon as I finish up with my meeting upstairs. It should only take a few minutes."

The four of them looked at one another after Dumbledore had returned upstairs and then silently headed to the fireplace.

As they all waited in Dumbledore's office they discussed what could have possibly happened. It couldn't be another death, Lily was sure of that. She had learned to recognize the look in someone's eyes right before they were about to tell you someone had died. The look that had been in Dumbledore's eyes was something altogether different from that look. It was something much more frightening.

Dumbledore arrived soon after the four had settled down and he took his seat behind his desk. As he sat there for a moment looking at the four of them, Lily felt as if she was back at school about to be reprimanded for something.

Finally Dumbledore spoke. "Something has happened. Something that could very well change the course of this war."

"How bad is it?" James asked.

Dumbledore seemed to be weighing his words as he said, "It is not really something bad, in fact, it may very well give us all something to hope for. However, you are possibly the four people in this world who will not be happy to hear the news."

Alice wrinkled her brow and said, "I don't understand."

"There has been a prophecy. It says that the person with the power to vanquish Voldemort is coming."

Lily felt her heart jump, and then felt an overwhelming feeling of relief wash over her. There was hope. Someone was coming who could end all of their pain. Someone was coming who could restore their lives back to normal. Someone was coming who would enable her to have her sister back.

"Well that's wonderful news," Frank said, smiling at Alice. "Why would you say that we wouldn't be happy?"

The look on Dumbledore's face was not one that Lily would expect on someone who had just learned that his struggle might be coming to an end. In fact, the look on his face was beginning to overwhelm her feeling of relief with one of dread.

"Who is it?" Lily said quietly, knowing that the answer to this question would be the reason they would be upset. "Dumbledore, who is our savior to be?"

Dumbledore met her gaze for what felt like an eternity and then took his wand and pointed it to his head. He pulled a long glowing strand of memory and put it into the Pensieve sitting on his desk.

A woman with eyes magnified behind her glasses rose from the Pensieve and began speaking in a very hoarse voice.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . . the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies . . ."

Lily sat there for a moment thinking. She was trying to process what she just heard when she looked up and met Dumbledore's eyes. Seventh month, July. Thrice defied. Neither can live . . .

"Oh my God. Dumbledore? This can't possibly mean . . . it doesn't mean . . ."

Dumbledore nodded as the tears began pouring down Lily's face.

"What? I don't understand," Alice said, "What does that mean."

"The one who has the power is one of our sons. Alice, it's one of our sons."

Alice's eyes went wide, and then her face turned scarlet with rage. "No! No, that's not what it means. It can't possibly mean that. How can a baby defeat Voldemort? How? No. My son is not going to be a part of this war. We will end it before he's even old enough to know that there was a war."

James was clutching Lily's hand like he was afraid she would run away if he didn't hold on to her. He looked up at Dumbledore and said, "Could it be anyone else?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly and said, "I can think of a few other couples off the top of my head who are due to have a child at the end of July, but none of those couples have defied Voldemort three times the way you four have."

"Which one?" Frank said quietly.

Lily and Alice looked at each other in pain. They were both thinking the same thing. They wished that it could be someone else entirely, but if it had to be one of their sons . . . better for it to be the other's.

Dumbledore shook his head. "There's no way to tell. Not until Voldemort marks one of your son's as his equal."

"But what does that even mean?" Lily said in frustration.

"I'm sorry Lily, but I do not know."

"How would he even know to come after our children . . ." James started before trailing off. He looked up at Dumbledore, his face turning pale, and asked, "Who was that man that ran out of the bar?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes and sighed. "One of Voldemort's followers overheard the prophecy. Though I don't believe he heard the whole thing."

"But how much did he hear?" Lily asked, her voice turning shrill. "Did he hear enough to know to come after us?"

Dumbledore nodded.

Lily collapsed into James' arms and began crying uncontrollably. She gave up Petunia to keep her safe, and now she was bringing a child into a world that was not just at war, but a world where the reason for that war would be specifically after him. How could she have ever thought it would be a good idea to have a child during a time of war?

"Lily, Alice, please calm down. I know that this is not good news for you, but try to think of it in a good way. One of your sons will be able to save this world. And until the time that he will be ready, we can protect the both of them. We can make sure that all of you are safe from harm," Dumbledore said, trying to calm everyone down.

"I want to tell Sirius, Remus, and Peter about the prophecy, so that they can be prepared for the attacks that are going to be happening as soon as Voldemort hears about the prophecy, but we probably shouldn't tell anyone else," James said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, James," Dumbledore said.

"They're my best friends."

"The five of us in this room are the only people who know the entire prophecy, and I would like to keep it that way," Dumbledore said. "However, if you wish to tell them the bare minimum . . . that either your son or Frank and Alice's will be born with the power to vanquish Voldemort, then that is acceptable. But I implore you to only tell who you must."

James nodded and moved to stand. "If we are done here, I would like to take Lily home. We both need to rest and think about what all of this means."

"I understand. I'm very sorry that this had to come down on you four, but I trust in your ability to handle it," Dumbledore said.

As Lily went to the fireplace to floo home, she could only wish that she had as much faith in herself that Dumbledore seemed to have.

* * *

Lily had never seen the three looking so shocked. She had seen them grief-stricken, furious, and basically empty but never had she seen them in this state of utter shock.

Finally Remus seemed to regain control of his voice and he said, "So you're saying that your son, your still-in-your-womb son, might be the savior of the wizarding world?"

James nodded, unable to form any words himself. He and Lily had had a few days to get over the shock, but seeing his friends in shock had taken him right back to when he first heard the news.

"So your baby is going to be so powerful that he'll just kick Voldemort's ass is what you're saying," Sirius said.

"Don't be a moron Sirius," Peter said, surprising everyone with his tone. "This means that the war is going to go on for who knows how much longer. A baby will not be able to defeat Voldemort. This war is going to go on for at least 17 more years or so, and then we don't even know that Lily and James' or Alice and Frank's son will win. This war is hopeless."

Lily looked at Peter closely. Sirius and Remus both seemed to be trying to handle the news as best as they could. Both of them were approaching the situation with humor to make it easier to comprehend, but Peter . . . he just looked like he was ready to surrender.

"Peter, we don't know that. We don't know anything. All we know is that someone from Voldemort's side heard enough of the prophecy to know that either our son or Alice and Frank's son is a threat to him. All we know is that our baby is in danger. We told you about the prophecy so that you would be aware of the fact that if we were targets before, it's nothing compared to how we'll be targeted now," Lily said.

"I can't handle this right now. I'll see you guys later," Peter said, before heading for the fireplace and flooing home.

Sirus, Remus, and James shared a look.

"Should someone go after him?" Remus asked.

"No, I think we should just leave him be for now. We can talk to him later," James said.

"So back to the issue. What are you guys going to do?" Sirius asked.

"For now, nothing. Dumbledore thinks that we should wait and see what Voldemort does. He wants to wait for news from his spy to see how Voldemort is going to react to the news. However, if it becomes apparent that Voldemort is going to attack Dumbledore said he has many different methods of keeping us safe. For now, we just wait and pray," Lily said, placing a hand over her belly as she felt her son kick. "I just want him to be safe."

James placed an arm around Lily's shoulder and gave Remus and Sirius a look.

Remus took the hint and said, "Yes, well, Sirius and I should probably be going. Don't worry though, we'll be here for you if you need anything. You're not alone in this."

Sirius nodded his agreement and followed Remus to the fireplace.

Once they were gone, Lily let the tears that she was holding inside out. James held her and tried his best to comfort her, but all Lily could think was that she wished Petunia could be there to comfort her, too.

* * *

"Why hello, Peter. Judging from the look on your face, I see that you have heard the news."

"Go away, Bellatrix. I don't have the energy to deal with you right now."

Bellatrix smiled a particularly sadistic smile and said, "But of course, that is why I am here. It is time Peter. It is time for you to make the correct choice. You've heard of the prophecy. The fate of your world rests in the tiny hands of an unborn baby. Do you really still believe you can win?"

Peter tried to hold his shaking hands steady, tried to hold the tears back, but it was just so hard. Bellatrix was right, he knew she was right. All of his closest friends were in more danger than they had ever been before, all because of a stupid prophecy that might has well have just said that the wizarding world was doomed.

Defeated, Peter whispered, "I just want my friends to be safe."

A triumphant gleam appeared in Bellatrix's eyes as she swooped down on Peter, placing her arms around him in a comforting manner. "Oh, but they will be. Your cooperation will ensure their safety. The Dark Lord doesn't _want_ to hurt anyone. The deaths that happen are those of necessity. You know how a war is, no one wants to kill, but unfortunately killing is a part of winning. The Dark Lord wants peace in the wizarding world, that is all he wants."

"No, he wants to rule the wizarding world," Peter said, a bit of the fire returning to his voice, although, the bite to his words were slightly diminished by the fact that he was still cowering in Bellatrix's embrace.

"To make it better. Our Lord wants to improve a world divided. He wants to unite all of the wizarding world under one rule . . . His. You will see. If you join him, if you help him, you will ensure the safety of all those you love."

"And the babies? He can't possibly want to let them live."

Bellatrix sighed. "It is a sad fact that those babies are a necessary sacrifice. The Dark Lord can't risk anyone overthrowing him, but think about it Peter. Are those babies that you have not even met yet more important to you than your friends?"

"If they lose their sons they will be devastated . . . broken."

"Sad, yes, but alive. Think about it Peter. They will thank you. They will owe their lives to you. You'll be their hero. All because you made the right decision," Bellatrix leaned in and whispered softly in Peter's ear, "Make the right decision Peter."

She placed a gentle kiss on Peter's cheek and then laid a scarf on the table in front of him before disapparating.

Peter looked at the scarf, knowing exactly what it was. He took a deep breath, reached toward the scarf, pulled his hand back, and then taking a final deep breath and closing his eyes, he reached out and took the scarf in his hands. He felt a familiar pull behind his navel and was gone from his apartment.

* * *

It had been a month since Dumbledore had told him the news. He wouldn't tell him the whole prophecy. Neither would Lily, although they talked about what it meant and how it would affect everything. In fact, there wasn't much that he and Lily couldn't talk about anymore. There were times when he was still angry with her for forcing him to give up Petunia, but in a way, the friendship that he had formed with her almost made it seem as if he still had a part of Petunia.

Still . . . it wasn't always enough.

And it was that feeling of needing more of Petunia that had brought him to this neighborhood where all of the houses looked the same, dressed in muggle clothing, waiting for Petunia to come out of her house.

Today was her birthday, and Severus just couldn't take it anymore. He knew that she wouldn't recognize him, but he just had to see her.

Finally, about an hour after her husband had left for work, Petunia made her way out of the house, pushing a stroller with what Severus could only assume was a baby in it, although it looked like a big pink blob. Severus could not believe that such a hideous creature could have come from someone as beautiful as Petunia.

Severus folded up the newspaper he had been pretending to read and began walking toward Petunia, preparing to say hello and maybe start a conversation.

However, as he approached, Petunia looked at him, averted her eyes, and walked right by him as if he wasn't even there.

He froze on the sidewalk, unable to believe what had just happened. He knew that she wouldn't recognize him, the spell guaranteed that. But it was as if she wasn't even Petunia anymore. The Petunia he knew was a warm, friendly person who would say hello to the people that she passed on the street. The Petunia he knew always had a bright smile on her fact. The Petunia he knew would never have been so rude.

The Petunia he knew didn't exist anymore.

Severus closed his eyes and pushed the pain down inside. That was it. He knew now that it was over. He had lost Petunia forever. Of course there was the hope that this prophecy would end up meaning that Lily or Alice's son would be able to defeat Voldemort, possibly even as a baby, although he had no idea how that was possible. And if Voldemort could be defeated . . . maybe Lily could life the spell and bring Petunia back to them. He could only hope. Until then, he would just bury the pain and live his life without Petunia . . . without happiness.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, hopefully this chapter was worth the very long wait. Some of it was written MONTHS ago and then some of it was written just a few minutes ago, so hopefully it all meshes well. Let me know your thoughts, specifically on Peter's turn to the dark side. I don't know if this is how Jo had it happen, but this is always how I envisioned it. I just couldn't believe that someone who was so close to all of these wonderful characters for so many years could just be evil. I see Peter as having been a weak person with a good heart. He was broken down, he saw the war as a hopeless battle that would tear everyone he loved away from him, and he saw going to Voldemort's side as a way of protecting his friends . . . at first anyway. I can't imagine him keeping his good heart for too long after being controlled by Voldemort. I liked my Peter . . . I'm actually very sad to see him go. Oh, also . . . like I've said before, I had this whole story planned out LONG before HBP came out, and I know we learn in that book that Severus is the one who overhears the prophecy, but that just didn't work for my story, so for the sake of my story, the eavesdropper was an anonymous stranger. Anyway, please review and I promise the next chapter will be up very soon. :)


	50. Chapter 50: Babies and Brandings

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

**A/N**: See, I told you guys that it wouldn't be too long until the next chapter. There weren't a whole lot of reviews, but I expected that, since I'm sure many of my readers had given up on me. I hope you guys find your way back to this story. But thank you to those of you who did see that I posted a new chapter and reviewed.

**Rebecca Lynn**: I'm glad you liked the last chapter with all of the good and the bad that happened. There's some more good and a little bit of bad in this chapter, and I hope you like it. And I'm glad that you won't have to hex me. :)

**LilyJames addict**: I'm glad that you didn't give up on the story. And I will be concluding it. There are only a few more chapters left and I have them planned out. It's just a matter of writing them. But I promise, I will conclude it. And I'm glad you feel sorry for Severus. That's what I intend. Jo kind of through a wrench into my whole "poor Severus" view of the world, but I'm still holding onto a LITTLE bit of hope, even if it is just delusional hope. All well, at least MY Severus is still loveable . . . kind of.

**Bahzad**: I'm glad you're pleased that I updated. And I'm glad you enjoyed Peter and Bellatrix's scenes. I have to say those were some of the most fun scenes for me to write. As much as I despise Bellatrix with every fiber of my being, when I'm writing her, it just comes so naturally, and I love it. I actually have a scene in this chapter where Peter is talking with someone other than Bellatrix. I don't think it's as good as those other ones, but hopefully I did okay. I hope you like.

And now, on to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 50: Babies and Brandings

"With all the things we can do with magic, why has no one discovered a way to make anti-pain spells safe for child-birth," Lily screamed as she clutched James' hand.

"Well, Lily, when you go back to work, you can put that on your list of priorities," James said with a grin. "OW! Ok, ok, not a good time for jokes."

Lily loosened her grip on his hand a bit, and took a deep breath as another contraction passed.

James took a deep breath as well, and then immediately yelped in pain again as Lily squeezed his hand with bone-crushing strength once more as another contraction hit.

"Dear Merlin, is it safe to administer the anti-pain spells yet," James yelled at the mediwizard.

"Mr. Potter, you know that we cannot administer them until Lily is fully dilated. Otherwise it could cause complications in the birth," the mediwizard said. "We could, however, administer one on you."

Lily swung her head in James' direction and glared so fiercely that James knew if he took the mediwizard up on the offer, he would be in for much more pain later on.

"No, no, I'm fine. Just, as soon as she's dilated give her the strongest spell you know," James said.

"In the mean time, why don't you try distracting your wife," the mediwizard suggested.

"Okay," James said, turning to Lily. "Uh, hi Lily . . . um . . . how are you doing?"

Lily glared.

"Okay, okay, wrong question. Oh, I know, I ran into Frank when I was getting you some water earlier. I forgot to mention it when I first got back, because you were screaming bloody . . . I mean, you needed my moral support, but Alice had the baby. They've decided to call him Neville."

A bright smile split across Lily's face for the first time in hours. James was happy to see it. It had been a very long night and early morning. Lily's water had broken just as they were getting ready to get into bed and they had rushed to St. Mungo's. The sky outside was just starting to show signs of light. Lily had been in labor for nearly nine hours.

"I didn't even know she had gone into labor. When did it happen?" Lily said, distracted, just as James had hoped she'd be.

"Frank said just last night as well. Actually, the way Frank tells it, you probably went into labor right around the same time," James said with a smile.

"Our babies are going to have the same birthday," Lily said smiling again.

"Actually, no, Neville was born just before midnight. Their birthdays will be right next to each other," James said, happy to see Lily happy.

However, the smile instantly left Lily's face. "Wait a minute? How long was she in labor?"

The smile vanished from James' face as well. "Uh, just over two hours, I guess."

"Then why . . . in the name . . . of Merlin . . . is this taking so long!" Lily screeched, clutching James' hand as another contraction hit.

"Aaaagggghhh," James yelled along with Lily.

"Okay, we're ready to push," the mediwizard said, taking out her wand and performing an anti pain spell on Lily. "I need a few really good pushes, Lily. You're almost done."

Despite the anti-pain spell, Lily's grip on James' hand did not let up. But James' could barely feel the pain anymore. In a few minutes he was going to be a father.

He put his arm around Lily, and counted with her as she pushed. He breathed with her and held her and supported her. He almost felt as if he himself was giving birth. Almost.

"Okay, Lily, last one. Give me one big push," the mediwizard said.

Lily screamed and pushed and suddenly there was another sound mixed with Lily's scream. The cry of a little baby boy.

Lily fell back against her pillows and took a few deep breaths and then looked up to see the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. He was pink and gooey and screaming, but he was hers.

"Harry," Lily whispered, holding her hand out to her beautiful baby boy. She turned and looked at James who was also staring at the tiny infant in awe.

The mediwizard quickly wiped him down and wrapped him in a blanket and then carefully placed the bundle in Lily's arms.

"Harry James Potter," Lily whispered as James sat on the bed next to her.

"Our boy," James said.

Lily couldn't believe it. She had a son. For the first time since she had performed the spell on Petunia, she felt whole again. And at the same time, she had never missed Petunia more.

* * *

He was perfect. Lily was absolutely sure of the fact. Her son was the most perfect child to ever live. His cries carried a tune. His spit bubbles were works of art. Why, even his poop seemed to contain a certain amount of character. It was true, Harry was perfect.

Lily was sharing this information with Remus one day over lunch, and all he could do was smile at her.

"You know, Lily. When you were pregnant, you would always talk about how you weren't the right kind of pregnant lady. Specifically you denied that you glowed, but I can tell you right now, you are the perfect new mother."

Lily smiled and said, "What do you mean?"

Remus shut his eyes and held in his laughter. He then opened them and took Lily's hand, "Lily, I want you to stop and think about what you were just talking about, and the words that you said."

"Harry's poop? What, it has a lot of character. And he poops so well! No constipation and no diarrhea. It's just a good, healthy consistency," Lily said.

"Lily, you're talking about poop," Remus said, unable to hold in his laughter.

"But . . . I am talking about his poop. Oh, I've turned into one of those crazy mums," Lily said, turning red, but giggling.

"No, not crazy, just crazy about your son," Remus said.

Lily looked at her sleeping son in the basinet next to her and smiled. She was crazy about him. It amazed her how instantly the love was there. As soon as she saw him, she loved him more than she could ever love anyone else. More than James, even more than Petunia. He was her baby. He lived inside of her, and now he was here. And he was perfect. And she wanted to spend every moment she could with him. Loving him . . . and protecting him.

"Remus, I didn't ask you to come have lunch with me so I could talk about Harry's poop. I have a very important matter I have to discuss with you."

"I figured as much. What is it, Lily?"

"Before I tell you anything, I need you to understand that, should you react poorly to the news I'm about to tell you, I will be forced to obliviate you. I can't really see that happening, but I figured you deserved the warning."

Remus frowned, "Of course, Lily. You know you can trust me with any information."

Lily smiled and took Remus' hand in hers, "I know that. But Dumbledore wanted me to take every precaution."

"So this is Order related then," Remus said.

"Yes. You see Remus, I know who Dumbledore's spy is. In a way, I'm his partner. Sometimes he needs assistance on things. Usually just going through information and data, but a couple of times I've actually been sent out on assignment with him. However, now that I have Harry to look after I have to cut back on Order business. Especially since James is headed for Auror training this week, I won't have anyone to help me."

Remus nodded. "Yes, you'll certainly have your hands full. I imagine you'll be watching Neville a lot as well since Alice is headed back to training, too."

Lily nodded, glad that Remus wasn't pushing for information on who the spy was. That was exactly how she had hoped he would react.

"Dumbledore and I think that you will make a good partner for the spy. Would you consider it?"

"What does the spy think?" Remus asked, wondering who it might be.

"He wasn't thrilled with the idea at first, but we talked him into it. Really Remus, you're the only option. You're the only person we trust to keep his identity a secret. You cannot tell anyone," Lily said, holding Remus' gaze so that he knew how serious this was.

"This means you haven't told anyone either? Not even James?"

"When I tell you who it is, you'll understand why I especially could not tell James. It is hard keeping a secret from him, but this is for everyone's safety."

"It's Severus, isn't it?" Remus asked, knowing he was correct.

Lily smiled, "You were always too smart for your own good Remus. So you understand why you would be the best choice. I know you two didn't have the best relationship at Hogwarts, but you used to be friends and he respects you. You also understand why it would be disastrous if James or Sirius found out. They would never believe that Severus was on our side, but I can guarantee you he is. There are things about him that no one on this planet besides me knows that prove it."

"In my heart I never believed that Severus could have really turned evil. I believe you Lily, and I understand everything you've told me. Let Dumbledore and Severus know I agree and will be happy to serve as Severus' partner," Remus said seriously.

Lily smiled and hugged Remus. She was so happy he hadn't taken to the idea so well. Severus needed to have someone to talk to, not only about Order business, but just as a friend, and Lily just didn't have as much time anymore. She was worried about Severus. Every day he seemed to become more and more withdrawn, more and more bitter. She didn't want to see the man her sister had loved disappear entirely.

The more Lily thought about it, the more she realized this arrangement might be even better for him. She knew that she only served as a constant reminded of Petunia and the fact that he no longer had her in his life, while Remus could be a friend to him who knew nothing of Petunia. He could remind Severus of a life before Petunia where he had also been happy.

"Take care of him Remus. Every day his life is in danger so that he might help to end this war. I'm afraid that in saving us all, he may lose himself. Try to remind him of the human inside him," Lily said, holding back tears.

"You care about him a lot," Remus observed.

Lily nodded, "It's complicated, but in some ways, he's like a brother to me."

Remus nodded. "I'll look after him. I'll contact Dumbledore today, and we'll get everything set up. Just worry about taking care of your son, we'll worry about everything else."

Lily smiled and said goodbye to Remus and then turned back to watch her sleeping son. She prayed that they had somehow misinterpreted the prophecy and that Harry and Neville would never have to live in a world where things that were complicated enough on their own were only made more complicated by war.

* * *

Severus still couldn't believe he had agreed to be partners with Remus. He supposed on one hand it would be less painful than being partners with Lily, but on the other, despite the fact that he had been very angry with Lily for a while, as time went on he had forgiven her and actually formed a friendship with her. He would miss being able to spend time with her. And now he was stuck with someone who was friends with two people who had made his life miserable for years.

Plus, Remus didn't know about Petunia. Severus was not the man that Remus thought he was. The only person who knew who Severus really was anymore was Lily.

Still, Dumbledore and Lily had convinced him and now he was waiting in his brand new office at Hogwarts for Remus to arrive.

Severus was still quite shocked that he had gotten the Potions job. Well, not really. He knew that he was amazing at Potions and was probably the most qualified person in the world for the job, but he was surprised that Dumbledore wanted to take the risk.

While Severus had always considered becoming a Potions Professor, it had been Voldemort who had ordered him to apply for the job. If he had not been in the presence of the Dark Lord himself, Severus would have laughed. Voldemort had chosen him to be his spy. He chose the spy to be a spy, and now, Severus was a double spy. It was all quite confusing and he had been surprised that Dumbledore had agreed to it. Because, it was a dangerous line. Severus could, of course, feed Voldemort false information, but he would also have to give him the truth occasionally if he wanted to stay alive.

And that was exactly what he was going to discuss with Remus today, and what Remus would be helping him with more than anything. What should he tell Voldemort and what should he keep to himself?

Severus settled in behind his desk just as he heard Remus coming through the floo.

Remus dusted himself off and looked up at Severus. He cocked an eyebrow and said, "It is quite strange to see you sitting behind a desk like that."

Severus only cocked an eyebrow right back at Remus and said, "I believe you're just upset that I beat you to it."

Remus laughed and said, "Right. A werewolf professor, that would go over wonderfully with the Hogwarts parents."

Severus shrugged and said, "Dumbledore let you go to school here, plus, he hired a suspected Death Eater."

Remus smiled and said, "I never believed it for a moment."

Severus' scowl lessened a bit, but refused to smile. He wouldn't make the mistake of making connections with people ever again. He motioned for Remus to sit down and the two started discussing Severus' dilemma.

Besides the fact that Severus never once smiled, Remus almost felt like the past several years had never happened and they were friends again.

* * *

Peter held in his scream as the Dark Lord placed his wand on his forearm. He had never felt such pain, but a moment later it was over, and his previously unmarred skin had a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. The Dark Mark. It was official, Peter was a Death Eater.

He felt like vomiting, and he knew it wasn't because of the pain.

"Now Pettigrew," the Dark Lord hissed. "We obviously cannot have your friends discovering this, so I expect you to keep a concealing charm on it at all times. But now I can come whenever I bid you. You are to report any news you hear of Dumbledore's plans and I expect you to keep a particular eye on the Potters and Longbottoms . . . particularly on Lily."

Peter had been staring at the ground as the Dark Lord spoke, because that's just how one acted in front of the Dark Lord, but when he mentioned Lily's name his head jerked up and he looked into a terrifying pair of red eyes.

"Is there a problem Pettigrew?" he said, daring him to talk back.

For a moment, Peter almost lost his nerve, but he sucked up his fear and voiced what he was thinking. He had not given up everything for his friends to be hurt. He was supposed to be protecting them.

"It's just . . . my L-Lord . . . I thought you were only interesting in the babies. W-why do you want me to watch Lily?"

In a flash, the Dark Lord's controlled anger turned into a full on rage. Peter didn't even see the wand, but he felt the pain. He was on the floor writing in agony. If he had thought the pain of being marked was bad, it was nothing compared to the Cruciatus. As he screamed his pain out, he could vaguely hear the Dark Lord speaking.

"You will not question me again, Pettigrew. I own you. You are mine. And you will do as I wish. You no longer have your own thoughts. You no longer have your own feelings. And you no longer have your friends. I am all you have, and you will do whatever I tell you to do, no matter the consequences."

As the pain subsided, and the Dark Lord left him, Peter glanced down at his forearm. It was then that he knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life, and that there was nothing he could do to take it back.

In the dungeon of The Dark Lord's lair, Peter began to cry. Alone.

* * *

A/N: Peter, Peter, Peter. You know, I really do hope that Jo sheds some light onto how exactly Peter got into the whole Death Eater thing, because I really think it had to have been something like this. I just can't see someone who was friends with James, Remus, and Sirius for all those years just turning. I guess it's my wanting to see the good in everyone, but I like my Peter and I hope I made the progression believable for you guys. Anyway, sorry this chapter was a little short. I had more planned for it, but I decided to move it to the next chapter, because this chapter ended in August/September 1980 and the next chapter is going to end in July/August 1981, so rather than having that big jump, I decided to spread some stuff around. I cannot believe I am almost done with this story, but there are only 3 chapters left. Holy hell!


	51. Chapter 51: A Spy Among Us

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

**A/N**: Hello, all. Well this chapter took a little bit longer than expected, but at least it wasn't another 8 months! :) I still am really sorry about the hiatus that this story got put on. It makes me sad that I had so many loyal readers and it seems like most of them may have given up on this story. I remember I used to get at least ten reviews within the first 24 hours of putting up a new chapter and now it looks like I only have two or three people left reading the story. And I am very grateful for both of them, but if anyone else is out there still, please leave me a review and let me know you're still reading. :)

**Rebecca Lynn**: Aw, I'm sorry you had a sucky day, but I'm glad that my chapter was able to cheer you up. I hope this chapter puts you in a good mood as well. I'm glad you were okay with the last short chapter, this one is a bit longer, so that's good. Hope you like it.

**Bahzad**: Sigh. You ask a tough question. Obviously for the sake of my story, Severus is good. That was part of the reason that it was so tough for me to write this story for so long. HBP really nixed everything I had done with his character. And at the same time, I have written Severus a certain way for so long that it's hard for me to see him as bad. But the fact is he killed Dumbledore. Could there be some reasoning behind it that still shows Severus as good? Sure. Do I think it's likely? I really don't know. I mean, I just can't see Dumbledore being so stupid as to trust Severus for no reason. I mean, trust does not equal stupidity. So I just don't know. I've been over it and over it in my head, and I cannot decide what I think. But for the sake of this story, and any sequel I may right, Severus is good and there was some hidden reason for killing Dumbledore. Anyway, now that I have rambled . . . I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 51: A Spy Among Us

James adored his son. Anyone could see that fact. But sometimes, James felt that Sirius might adore him just a little bit more. It was almost unhealthy the amount of time Sirius spent just sitting across from Harry making faces at him, as he was doing at the moment. James, Remus, and Peter just stared at him.

"Uh, Sirius, what exactly are you doing?" Remus asked as Sirius pulled out his wand and began using spells to contort his face more than naturally possible.

As Harry began laughing an adorable baby laugh, Sirius lifted the spell and turned to Remus.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm entertaining my godson more than he's ever been entertained before."

He turned his attention back to Harry and the other three men just laughed.

"Hey James, are you sure Lily wasn't fooling around with Sirius on the side and Harry isn't actually his? He seems to be more attached to him than you are," Peter said with a grin.

James grinned and said, "Nah, if you look at Harry, you can see he's clearly my son. Sirius is just showing Harry so much attention because he knows no woman will never be crazy enough to marry him, so he'll never have a son of his own."

Sirius turned away from the laughing Harry once more and with a devilish grin said, "You don't need to get a woman to marry you to have a baby, James, and believe me, I have no problems getting women to do _that_ with me."

"Ugh, Sirius, please. Unwanted mental pictures," Peter said.

James and Remus laughed and Peter sighed inwardly. He had been an official Death Eater for several months now, and it was actually getting easier and easier. The guilt that had once gnawed at his insides incessantly had now become a tiny nibble. He could sit and laugh with his friends during the day and go and report any new findings to The Dark Lord at night.

That was one thing that Peter hated about his role. Most of his dealings were directly with The Dark Lord. Occasionally he would meet with Bellatrix, but that was only marginally better. As she liked to point out, their Lord wanted to be very careful, because it was becoming harder to trust those around him and he didn't want to risk his only spy in the Order being found out. Thus only Bellatrix knew that he was a member of the Death Eaters.

Some days Peter was glad that he didn't have to face all of those men and women who he had always hated and who had always terrified him, and he was glad that he did not have to attend the full Death Eater meetings, but being alone with the Dark Lord was pretty much the most terrifying thing anyone could go through.

Peter was snapped out of his thoughts of his double life by a spit bubble being blown in his face. He shook himself and nearly fell out of his chair as his three friends began laughing uncontrollably.

Sirius was holding a smiling, spit covered Harry up in Peter's face.

"Glad we were able to bring you back to the present, Peter. Who can resist an adorable spit bubble blown by an adorable baby?" Sirius said, swinging his godson around some more.

James shook his head and held his arms out to Harry. Harry immediately held his arms out as well, and Sirius reluctantly gave him up.

"Glad to see he still knows who his dad is," James said with a smile.

"And I'm sure once Lily gets home, you'll be forgotten once again," Remus said.

James shrugged, "What can I say, the boy loves his mama."

Harry began wriggling around in James' arms so he placed him down on the floor. Once unleashed, Harry began crawling toward Peter. He looked up at Peter and grinned. He had begun cutting a few teeth and it was possibly the most adorable smile Peter had ever seen. The nibble in his gut began gnawing again, and Peter jumped up from his seat.

"Um, I'm sorry guys, but I forgot there was something I have to take care of. I'll see you later."

And before any of them could say anything, Peter had dashed to the floo and was gone.

"That was strange," Remus said, "Have you guys noticed Peter acting strangely lately?"

James shrugged and said, "Ever since Professor Meadowes died, he's been distant, but I just think seeing such a powerful witch die shook his confidence."

"It's been months though," Remus said, "I mean, we've seen so many people die . . . I just . . . I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry so much Remus," Sirius said, getting Harry's attention once more. "We all deal with the horrors of our lives in different ways. If Peter wants to deal with it by keeping a little bit more to himself, then let him."

As Sirius began tickling Harry, Remus said, "I see your way of dealing with it is to try to steal James' son."

"Well, he's my godson, so it's not so bad," Sirius said.

Remus laughed and then caught a glimpse of the clock and saw that he was late for a meeting with Severus.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys, I need to be somewhere, too. But I'll see you at the meeting tonight, right?" Remus said.

"Yeah, we'll see you later Remus," James said.

After Remus had left, Sirius turned to James and asked, "Have you noticed that Remus hasn't been around as much lately?"

"Yeah, but it's just Order business, right? He doesn't have a normal job like the rest of us, so you know Dumbledore gives him more work to do for the Order."

"Yeah, I guess, but I just feel like he's been keeping stuff from us lately," Sirius said actually pulling his attention away from Harry for a few minutes.

Harry did not like being ignored and began pulling on Sirius' hair to bring his attention back.

James shrugged and said, "We all have our secrets Sirius. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

"I guess so," Sirius said, but he couldn't help thinking about the last time Remus had kept something from them. He had not been very happy about that secret, and he was afraid that this one would end up being much, much worse.

* * *

Lily ran into the Order meeting just as Dumbledore was asking everyone to sit down. She searched the room and found James waving her over. He gave her a bright smile, which she returned briefly before bombarding him with questions.

"How was Harry? Was he well behaved? Did you give him his afternoon nap? Sirius didn't do anything irreversible to him, did he?"

James laughed and grabbed Lily by the shoulders. "Lily, breathe. Harry is fine. Frank's mother is watching both he and Neville. I made sure he had his nap, and I even remembered to feed, burp, and change him. You do know that you can trust me with him. I am his father."

Lily narrowed her eyes and said, "Why didn't you answer the Sirius question?"

Sirius dropped his arm on Lily's shoulders and said, "Don't worry Lily, I'm a great influence on Harry. Besides, the little tyke loves me."

Eyeing Sirius suspiciously Lily said, "Yes, that's what worries me."

Sirius just laughed and took his seat next to James as Dumbledore once again asked everyone to settle down.

It was only then that Lily actually looked at Dumbledore for the first time. He looked absolutely drained and Lily knew they were in for another Order meeting filled with bad news.

"As many of you know, last night a few members of the Order were sent on a reconnaissance mission to determine whether or not the Death Eaters had recruited a well-known pure blood family into their circle. When the Order members arrived at the stake-out point, there were Death Eaters there waiting for them. Fortunately, everyone got away without injury, however . . ." Dumbledore paused, not sure how to phrase what he was going to say next.

Lily looked at James who's eyes were wide with horror. He looked at Lily, his eyes all questions. He was clearly thinking that Dumbledore was trying to say what she thought he was trying to say.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "I guess there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. This incident as well as a few others that have happened over the past several months all point to the same thing: There is a spy in the Order."

Immediately the whole group broke out into whispers. No one could believe it. How could a spy have gotten into the Order. Lily knew every member of the Order, some better than others, but she couldn't believe that any of them would ever join Voldemort. Everyone she worked with believed in a brighter future. How could anyone be working against it?

Everyone else in the room was looking around as if they were wondering the same thing. And Lily was frightened to see that every pair of eyes was filled with fear and suspicion.

Once Dumbledore had gained everyone's attention again, he went on, "Because of this new evidence, security is going to be tighter than ever within the Order. I will be giving you your assignments and I expect you to keep them to yourselves. Do not tell your friends, do not tell your spouses, do not tell anyone."

Dumbledore sighed, his usually sparkling eyes looking duller than ever before, "I hate that we have to do things this way. I do not want you to lose trust in one another, but until we can figure out who the spy is, nobody can be trusted."

Lily had never seen Dumbledore look so heartbroken. He hand picked everyone in the Order, so he must have felt more betrayed than anyone.

"And to whoever the traitor is, if you are here," Dumbledore continued, his voice taking on a dangerous edge that she had never heard before, "Just know that when I discover who you are, and believe me, I will discover you, your consequences will be severe. If you realize the error of your ways on your own and come to me, I will do everything in my power to help you, for forgiveness is the greatest virtue of all, but if it must come to me discovering you while you continue to betray those you love and who love you, you will be sorry."

Lily heard many people in the room draw in their breath. She supposed that none of them had ever heard Dumbledore speak in such a way, either.

Peter glance around the room carefully, trying to see if anyone was looking at him. He could feel his legs twitching slightly and he was using every bit of strength he had not to start crying out a confession right then. But he held it together, because as terrifying as Dumbledore was at that moment, the old man in front of him could never been as frightening as The Dark Lord.

He continued to listen to Dumbledore for the rest of the meeting and made a fast exit as soon as it was concluded. When he arrived home, he sat down on his sofa and thought about how he was going to tell the Dark Lord that Dumbledore suspected and how it was going to be much harder to gather information from here on out. Peter could already feel the Cruciatus which he knew would greet him when he revealed the news.

* * *

"So you don't have any idea who the spy could be?" Remus asked Severus as they went over plans for a mission Dumbledore had assigned them for the following week.

Severus sighed and said, "While I do hold a certain amount of favor with the Dark Lord due to my potion abilities, I am afraid that I am not part of his 'inner circle' and quite frankly I do not believe he would share this information with anyone. The Dark Lord is very careful about keeping the identity of his followers a secret. He may be evil, but that does not mean his is stupid."

"But is there anyone that you think he would trust that information with?" Remus asked again.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another sigh. "I do not believe the Dark Lord knows how to express any type of positive emotion, be it love, trust, kindness, or respect, but if he were able, I believe that he places the greatest amount of trust in Bellatrix. If he told anyone, she would be the person he told."

"Well that really doesn't help, does it?" Remus said, letting his head fall into his hands.

Ever since Dumbledore had informed the Order that there was a spy among them, Remus had become determined to discover who it was. But if the only two people who knew who it was was Voldemort and Bellatrix, and of course the spy him or herself, then the only way they were going to discover who it was was if the spy slipped up.

Severus' lip curled in a sneer and said, "Bellatrix would rather stab herself through the heart than ever betray her Master. The woman is absolutely insane and is The Dark Lord's most fervent supporter."

Remus was about to agree wholeheartedly when he was cut off by a knock on Severus' office door. He made a move for the fireplace when Dumbledore's voice rang through.

"It is only me, gentlemen. Please open the door."

Severus waved his wand and the door opened revealing a very worn-looking Dumbledore.

"Evening Sir, how are you?" Remus said respectfully.

"I have been better, that is certain. I am here to speak with you about the infiltration of the Order. As much as it pains me to say, right now you two, and Lily are the only three people in the Order that I know are positively not the spy, otherwise I imagine you would be dead right now Severus."

With a raised eyebrow, Severus nodded. He knew the dangers of the role he played, he was just surprised to hear Dumbledore be so straight about it.

"Because of this fact, I'm afraid that fishing out the spy will fall on your shoulders. While I have already spoken to Lily and she will be helping, I will mostly be relying on the two of you as she has other pressing matters to worry about."

The two men nodded, waiting for Dumbledore to go on with what he wanted them to do.

"There are thirty-five members of the Order at the present time, and I need the two of you to follow each and every one of them and try to discover who can be trusted and who cannot. I know it will be hard for you especially, Remus, as you are friends with many of the members, but I must ask you to approach every person as if they could be the spy. You cannot let your personal feelings get in the way, or we may miss who the traitor is."

Remus took in a deep breath and nodded. This would be extremely difficult, but he knew it must be done.

"Good. I want to get the hardest ones out of the way first, so I expect the two of you to focus on Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew over the next week. Mr. Potter has already been cleared by Lily, adamantly, I might add," Dumbledore said, a bit of the twinkle returning to his eyes.

Remus snorted, only being able to begin to imagine the wrath of Lily when Dumbledore suggested the spy could possibly be James.

"I ask that the two of you get started on this task immediately, as the fate of the Order, and in turn the fate of this war may now rest in your hands."

After Dumbledore left, Remus and Severus just stared at one another and then began working on a plan of attack for spying on Sirius and Peter. Remus could not believe that he was being put in a situation where he had to question his best friends' loyalty. He knew in his heart that neither of them could possibly be the spy, and yet he had to ignore that feeling and try to just examine the facts.

* * *

He's one of your best friends. He is one of your very best friends. Sirius kept chanting this little mantra over and over in his head, but no matter how many times he said it, he just couldn't bring himself to really believe it.

He had known Remus for nearly eleven years. He was trustworthy and dependable, and yes, sometimes secretive, but still, that didn't mean that he had joined Voldemort. Secretive did not equal pathetic follower of an even more pathetic megalomaniac. It didn't. Sirius knew it didn't. And yet, he could not shake the suspicion he had.

It was all Snape's fault. Why had Remus ever been friends with that snake? Why had he hidden the fact from everyone? If he had just come clean from the beginning, maybe Sirius would be able to trust him more. But he didn't. He hid it. Why? Had he never stopped being his friend? Was he friends with him now? Did he spend his time wandering around in stupid masks torturing muggles with him now?

But that was stupid. Remus' Dad was a muggle. Why would a half blood ever join the Death Eaters? Then again, Snape was a half blood, and he joined. Of course Snape hated his muggle father and Remus loved his, so . . . so . . . Sirius was so confused.

He hated suspecting his friend, he hated it more than anything, and yet no matter how much he argued with himself, no matter how many times he repeated that Remus could not possibly be the spy, Sirius could not shake the fact that there was something off about Remus.

Sirius had been taking a walk around his neighborhood as he contemplated all his thoughts, but he stopped suddenly when he got the overwhelming feeling that he was being watched. He immediately pulled his wand and looked around. He didn't see anyone, but the feeling only intensified. He was absolutely certain now that he was being watched.

He shook his head, said a quick and quiet incantation, put his wand away, and continued to walk. He wanted whoever was watching him to think that he had brushed his feeling aside.

Lily had recently taught him a surveillance spell she had just developed. It allowed the caster to see all of their surroundings in one eye while seeing what was in front of them in the other. She said it was a work in progress as it was extremely distracting to be seeing two different things at the same time, and she wanted to figure out a way for the spell to aid in battle, but Sirius found it quite useful in his current circumstances.

He used the methods Lily taught him to scan his surroundings without moving his head, and still didn't see anything. He was about to lift the spell and chock his feeling up to one of paranoia when he saw them. Remus and Snape. Following him. They were extremely well hidden, and if it weren't for the spell he never would have seen them, but there they were. Together. All of Sirius' worst fears were realized and he felt like he was going to be ill.

He didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He apparated back to his flat, placed a powerful silencing charm, and screamed until he couldn't scream anymore.

* * *

Sirius tried to tell James his suspicions of Remus about a hundred times over the next few months, but every time he worked up the nerve to do it, he would change his mind. He didn't have enough evidence, and he knew that James would never believe him. James would never want to think ill of one of his friends.

He had also thought to approach Remus about the whole thing. Maybe there was an explanation. Sirius couldn't for the life of him think of what that explanation could be, but that didn't mean there wasn't one. He still didn't want to believe it, and yet he knew the facts were staring him in the face.

Still, nothing more had happened since Dumbledore had announced his suspicions. There had been no thwarted Order missions, no signs that the spy was even passing on information at all anymore. Maybe Remus had been scared by Dumbledore's words. Maybe he had realized exactly what he was doing.

Or maybe Voldemort had told him to lie low until the suspicion had passed.

Sirius felt as if he was going insane. Every day, every minute he jumped back and forth between the trust he held for his friend and the evidence staring him in the face. He wanted to take action, but at the same time, he was so afraid that he might be wrong and he would lose his friend forever. For now, the only thing Sirius could do without changing his mind a hundred times was to make sure that Remus was never left alone with Harry, just in case.

That was how Sirius had found himself babysitting with Remus one night, standing up a date in the process.

Remus was looking at Sirius strangely as he paced back and forth. Severus and he had eliminated Sirius as a possibility for the spy after a few days of following him, but Remus knew there was something else going on, because Sirius had been acting strange for months. Like today. Lily had dropped Harry off and not even ten minutes later Sirius had shown up, dressed in a suit. It was very disconcerting.

"I think Uncle Sirius is a little bit crazy," Remus stage-whispered to Harry. Harry just giggled and held his arms out to Sirius.

Sirius stopped pacing and turned toward the giggling baby, grinning. No matter what was going on in his head he could always pull himself away to lavish attention on his godson.

Remus grinned and passed the baby off to Sirius. Seeing Sirius with Harry solidified the conclusion that he had already come to. There was absolutely no way that Sirius could be the spy, because he would never do anything to jeopardize Harry's safety.

Sirius caught a glimpse of Remus watching he and Harry with a look of pure happiness on his face. He knew the evidence was there, but he just could not imagine Remus doing anything to harm Harry. Then again, Sirius couldn't imagine anyone wanting to harm Harry.

* * *

Lily sat down in a pile of crepe paper and yet to be inflated balloons, blowing a piece of red hair up out of her face. She was decorating for Harry's birthday party and she was determined to do it without magic. She spent all day every day working on charms. Even after she had severely cut down her hours actually working at the Ministry, she still found herself working on Charms at home. She just wanted to pretend to be a normal woman planning a normal birthday party for one afternoon. She was beginning to understand exactly how Petunia had felt.

And yet, despite all her desires she found herself completely overwhelmed and yearning for her wand. She heard laughter coming from the next room and arched an eyebrow, a devious smirk on her face. She had forgotten that there was one thing even better than magic, and that was a husband . . . and his friends.

She marched into the kitchen caring decorations and began issuing orders.

"Peter, Remus, start blowing these up. Sirius hang this crepe paper in the living room, James rearrange the furniture in the living room so that the end table can be at a focus point. That's where the presents are going to go. And put this on top of the table," Lily said, handing Peter and Remus balloons, Sirius a roll of crepe paper, and James a table cloth covered in birthday cakes.

All four men stopped laughing and looked at her.

"And what exactly are you going to be doing, Lily, dear?" James asked.

"I'm going to be entertaining the cutest baby in the whole wide world," Lily said picking up Harry and lifting his shirt to blow a raspberry.

James shook his head and lead the boys into the living room. Lily worked hard all the time, he supposed the right thing to do would be to just let her enjoy this day.

After he had left, Lily turned to Harry. "Your Daddy will do anything to make me happy, Harry. He's a wonderful man. You store these memories in that little subconscious of yours, because one day I want you to be as good to whomever you marry as Daddy is to me."

Harry just blew a spit bubble in response, but Lily knew that he understood.

Lily was excited for the party. It had been a long time since any of them had had something to celebrate, but Alice and Lily were determined to give their boys a great birthday, even if they wouldn't remember it. There weren't going to be very many people coming, just Alice's family, the boys, and Bill and his family.

The memory of Bill's face when Lily had surprised him at school brought a smile to her face. He had just been coming out of the Great Hall having finished up his Charms O.W.L.

"Lily!" He had yelled running up and hugging her. It had been over a year since Lily had had a chance to visit him, and she could not believe how much he had grown. The last time she had seen him he was still a little boy, and now he was taller than her, and quite handsome. Lily grinned realizing she wasn't the only person to notice how handsome he was as several girls coming out of the Great Hall glared at her as they passed.

"Looks to me like there are some jealous girls about," Lily said, teasing Bill.

He grinned and said, "Oh let them stare. Everyone should know you're the woman for me. All of you have to do is realize it and leave James and we can be done with the whole mess."

"Oh Lord," Lily said smiling more than she had smiled in a while, "I do believe you have spent too much time with Sirius."

"Oh, it's so good to see you, Lily. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you? How did your O.W.L. go? I imagine you're doing pretty well in school as I see that you are a prefect," Lily said, fingering Bill's badge.

"I think this last one went really well. I've always had a knack for Charms. Though I imagine I'm absolute rubbish compared to you."

"I'm sure you're brilliant. Anyway, the reason I came is because I wanted to tell you that I'm having a birthday party for Harry at the end of next month. Actually it's for Harry and Neville and I would love it if you and your family could come. I thought of just sending a plain old invitation, but I needed to visit with Dumbledore and I've missed you, so I figured I would tell you in person."

Bill's face lit up and he nodded vigorously. "Oh Mum would love that. You know she loves being around babies, that's why she's had so many of them. You know she's pregnant again, right?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, I did hear that."

"I think this will be her last though. She's finally having a girl. I think that's why she had so many in the first place. She was just waiting for her girl."

Lily was about to respond when she heard another voice calling her and Bill's names.

She turned around a saw another redhead running their way. Even though she had only met him once or twice, she recognized him as being Charlie Weasley.

"Hi Lily. Did you hear that Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup this year? I'm seeker you know."

Lily smiled. Every time she met Charlie all he did was talk about Quidditch. And she did know that he was seeker as James was constantly talking about how Charlie was almost as good as him.

"I hear you're very good, Charlie. But I'm sorry you two. I really have to run to my meeting with Dumbledore, but tell your mother about the party okay?"

Lily shook herself out of her memory when she heard an explosion from the living room.

"Sirius!" she yelled, before she had even entered the room.

"How'd you know it was me?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Because it's always you."

"True. But I still would like the benefit of the doubt every once in a while."

Lily sighed and helped the boys clean up Sirius' mess and then finished putting up the decorations.

Alice arrived soon after with the food and the cake and the Weasleys soon after that. Lily had a fabulous time comparing motherhood with Alice and Molly while watching their boys play together. Percy went back and forth between supervising the twins and the three youngest boys, and trying to join in on the conversation Bill and Charlie were having with James and Peter about Quidditch.

Molly shook her head the whole time and talked about how she could write a book about parenting, which Alice and Lily said they would pay good money for. She also told the two women how different it felt carrying a girl.

Frank and Sirius seemed to be having a wonderful time playing in the dirt with the kids while Arthur and Remus had a quiet discussion on the other side of the yard.

Lily could not believe that she had been a mother for a year, and for the first time during that whole time she actually felt truly happy without worry. There had not been a single attack on Harry or Neville the entire time the two boys had been alive and Lily was starting to think that maybe Voldemort had decided that a prophecy about a baby wasn't worth worrying about. Maybe her son was safe.

Lily had no idea exactly how wrong she was.

* * *

**A/N**: And so we end at July 31, 1981. You know what that means. You know what is coming up very, very soon. And you know how very hard it is going to be for me to write it. I can't even talk about it. :(


	52. Chapter 52: The Ultimate Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

**A/N**: Okay, so I finished this chapter yesterday, but was entirely too emotional to write my review responses. You'll see the author's notes at the end of this chapter pretty much sum up how I felt. I'm still pretty torn up about it, and I really don't know if it's any good. I mean, it feels good. But I don't really know if I did the character's justice . . . I don't know, maybe I'll talk a little more about it in the author's notes for the next chapter . . . the last chapter, I might add.

**Rebecca Lynn**: Thank you for your faith in my writing. I hope I did Lily and James justice. I cried while I wrote this, and I'm sure you'll cry when you read it. I hope that it lives up to all of your expectations.

**LilyJames addict**: I'm kind of depressed too. Now I know why so many Lily and James stories don't go all the way to the end. It's much more fun to write the story of how they got together and leave it with a kind of "And they lived happily ever after ending." Just because we know they didn't, doesn't mean we have to read about it. That's it. I'm just going to delete this chapter and say they lived happily ever after. Kidding. (I wish I could though.)

**Bahzad**: I took your advice and tried my best to be strong. I hope the sad events are worth reading.

**Animebuffbob**: Welcome to my story. You may have been reading for a long time, but this is the first time you've reviewed. Thanks for the support. And I wish I could do what you suggested, but unfortunately, I am a slave to Canon. I hope you read it anyway.

**Gotenluver**: Welcome! Yes, you were right about Professor Meadowes, which I'm sure you've figured out by now. I hope you didn't stay up all night reading my story. And actually, if you haven't finished it yet when I am writing this, you may actually be the first to read it. Anyway, I hope you enjoye my story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Oh man. Brace yourself . . .

* * *

Chapter 52: The Ultimate Sacrifice

"Lily, you are the most brilliant witch I have ever met, but you could not be more stupid right now. You cannot let your guard down like this. I know you want to believe that your son is safe. But he is not. He is not safe Lily," Severus said, not even caring that he was being harsh.

Lily looked down, trying to hide the tears springing to her eyes, but Severus grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes once more.

"The Dark Lord is powerful. He's possibly the most powerful wizard who has ever lived. When he decides to come after Harry, he will succeed in killing him . . ." Severus said, causing Lily's silent crying to turn into full-fledged sobs, ". . . unless you stop him."

Lily flinched and stared at Severus. She had come to him, hoping that he would tell her that Voldemort had moved on to other goals. Instead he was telling her this.

"What do you mean?" Lily said, her voice choked with tears.

Severus threw his hands in the air. "Lily! You are the most brilliant witch I have ever met. You can forcibly Apparate someone without even blinking an eye, you can alter reality as we know it, and you can certainly think of a way to defeat Voldemort, or at the very least protect your son from him. You did not lose Petunia, take her away from me, just to give up in the face of this evil. You will either defeat him yourself or you will protect your son so that he may do it, but he will be defeated and Petunia will come back to us."

Lily was stunned. It was as if the closed off, unemotional, dark Severus of the past couple years had disappeared and was replaced with the man Petunia had fallen in love with. He had not mentioned Petunia to her in over a year. They had come to an unspoken agreement not to speak of her, to pretend that they were like everyone else who had absolutely no memory of a wonderful, kind, loving Petunia. But more than that, more even than speaking of Lily's lost sister, it was the fact that Severus had called Voldemort by name that shocked her. He always referred to Voldemort as The Dark Lord, something Lily had noticed a while ago that broke her heart. He was so immersed in his job as a spy that he was a Death Eater. Completely and utterly . . . he even spoke like one. But calling him Voldemort, it betrayed how hard it really was for Severus. Yes, he wanted Petunia back . . . but he also just wanted to be free of evil.

And he believed that Lily could be the one to free him.

"But how . . . you said so yourself . . . Voldemort is possibly the most powerful wizard to have ever lived . . . how could I come up with a way to defeat him?"

Severus shook his head and sighed. "I do not know, Lily. But I know if anyone can figure it out, you can. I believe in you."

Lily was left standing in Severus' office in shock. She didn't know what to say, and he excused himself to meet with Dumbledore about pre Fall term planning. School was opening again in a couple of weeks. Lily didn't know how long she stood there just thinking about mundane things like who would be starting at Hogwarts that year, what year students she knew when she was in school would be in this year, the color of the walls in Severus' office.

And suddenly, as if nothing had happened, she snapped out of it. She snatched up her purse, walked over to Severus' fireplace and flooed to the Ministry to bury herself in the library in the Charms department.

* * *

"Where in Merlin's name have you been, Lily?" James whisper-screamed as Lily flooed into their flat. He was holding a sleeping Harry and clearly did not want to wake the boy up, but from the rage burning in his eyes, Lily could tell he was furious.

But all Lily could do was grin at him stupidly. She carefully picked Harry up and placed him in his playpen and then walked back over to the still-glaring James, climbed on top of him, and kissed him like she had never kissed him before.

At first James kissed her back, one hand making its way through her hair, the other lightly clawing at her back, but after a moment he pushed her away, his rage clearly winning over on his attraction to her.

"Not this time, Lily. You know that I am a man at your mercy when you kiss me like that, but not this time. I was absolutely worried sick. You didn't call, no one had heard from you, and now you're getting home at three in the morning. Where the bloody hell were you?" James said, still keeping his voice at a whisper. An aggressive whisper, but a whisper nonetheless.

Lily felt a pang of guilt as she remembered that she had promised James she would never do this to him again, of course he didn't remember that, but that didn't make her feel any less guilty. But she knew as soon as she told him her news, he would be absolutely delighted.

"I figured out a way to keep Harry safe," Lily said with a smile.

The anger seemed to melt away from James instantly. He looked over at the oblivious, sleeping Harry and then back at Lily.

"What do you mean?"

"I was researching," Lily said. "I found about a half dozen possible spells that could keep all of us safe should the need arrive, as well as something that given a bit more research I know I'll be able to work to make sure that Harry is absolutely, positively safe. No matter what. It's kind of a last ditch, if the unthinkable happens scenario, but it doesn't matter. Voldemort will not kill our baby. I am certain of that."

Lily left out all the horrible details, knowing that James would not find comfort in the fact that saving his son may very well mean losing his wife, and James did not seem inclined to ask. He just smiled and kissed his wife.

"I am so happy that I married for brains instead of looks," James said with a grin.

Slapping him on the arm, Lily said, "Yes, we do make a nice pair, since clearly I married you only for your looks. And you gave me a beautiful baby. That's all I ever really wanted or expected from you."

"I'm comfortable with the fact that you only love me for my body," James said, his eyes burning in a way that sent shivers down Lily's spine.

Quickly checking that Harry was sleeping comfortably and safely in his playpen, Lily matched James' gaze, biting her lip coyly, before dashing to the bedroom, James close on her heels.

* * *

"You're crazy Padfoot," James said, shaking his head.

Sirius sighed. He knew James was going to be stubborn about this, but he didn't think he would resort to pulling out the nicknames. James always pulled out the former nicknames when he wanted to be nostalgic, and remind everyone of the fact that they've been friends for so long.

"I know what I saw James. He was with Snape, and they were following me," Sirius said. It had taken him months, but he had finally decided to tell James about his suspicions of Remus.

"It's Moony you're talking about. Moony. Our best friend. The kindest person we know. The wouldn't-hurt-a-fly-and-that's-why-it's-so-ironic-that-he's-a-werewolf Moony."

"I know who he is James. I know that he's Remus. I know that he's been our friend for years. I know all of that, but that doesn't change what I saw and that doesn't change the fact that he was friends with Snape long before he was friends with us and that Snape could have some kind of hold over him."

James shook his head, "I don't care what you say. I'm not going to believe it. There must be some explanation for it. Why don't you just ask him?"

"And risk letting him know that I know? He could just kill me right then."

Sirius ducked as James went to slap him upside the head.

"Listen to yourself. Seriously? Did you really just say that Remus is capable of killing you? That's absolutely ludicrous."

Sirius sighed, realizing that this had been a bad idea. He should have known that James would never believe anything bad about a friend of his. He was just too trusting and loyal.

"Fine James. Believe what you want. Just do me a favor. Don't leave Harry alone with him, ever. Just in case."

Sighing James agreed and said, "Maybe I should ask Lily what she thinks. She and Remus are pretty close. Maybe she would know something."

"No!" Sirius said. "Don't talk to Lily. You know how blind she is about Snape. She defended that git all through Hogwarts. She'll try to come up with some crap line like Snape is actually one of the good guys. No, I want you to just keep this between us. And make sure Harry isn't left alone with him. Please."

James closed his eyes and after a few moments finally nodded his head.

"Fine. I think it's utter rubbish, but fine. If you feel so strongly about this, I will do as you ask. After all, it won't do any harm. And I'll pay closer attention to Remus. I'll see if I notice anything strange. Okay?"

While it wasn't exactly what he wanted, it was enough. He just hoped that he would be able to prove to James that Remus couldn't be trusted. Or better yet, prove to himself that he could.

* * *

"Come on Harry. Walk to Mommy. Walk to Mommy. You can do it sweetheart. My little wobbly Harry. You can do it."

Lily was crouched down about five feet away from Harry holding her arms out as he took very tentative, very wobbly steps. He was grinning, a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth, but he had a determination in his eyes that most would have found out of place on a 14 month old baby. Lily, however, knew that it was a sign of the family he came from. She knew that when she was trying to accomplish something, she had the same look in her eyes. As did James. And Petunia.

Oh, how she wished her sister could see Harry. She would have absolutely adored him. And Lily was quite sure Harry would have adored her as well.

As she thought of her sister, she continued to offer words of encouragement to her son, and after a couple of near tumbles he made it into her outstretched arms.

"Oh, Harry! That was wonderful. Your first unaided steps. That's my baby. That's my baby boy!"

As Lily digressed further and further into the land of baby talk, she was brought out of it abruptly by a throat clearing behind her.

She whipped around and saw Severus in the fire.

"Severus!" she said, trying to hold in her alarm. "What are you doing? You shouldn't be contacting me at home. It's dangerous."

"I know. But I needed to speak to you. The Dark Lord is planning an attack. Soon."

Lily felt her heart stop in her chest. All of her worst fears were being realized. She had hoped and prayed that her son would be forgotten, but he wasn't. Because even without him saying it, she knew the attack Severus was speaking of was on her son.

"I don't know. But it's clear that he has grown impatient. I don't know if he will strike Harry or Neville first, but he will attack. I just . . . I needed to warn you."

Harry was staring curiously at Severus. He had obviously never seen the man before and was cocking his head to the side as if he was trying to figure out exactly who Severus was.

Severus eyed the baby warily. He didn't like children. He had never really liked them, but ever since he started teaching, he liked them even less. They were all useless really. But babies, they were even worse. They did nothing but cry, and mess themselves, and drool . . . which Harry was doing at that very moment. However, he supposed Harry could be the one the prophecy referred to and would therefore prove very useful, contrary to the fact that he was a useless baby. Then again, he probably wouldn't be a child anymore by the time that prophecy came to fruition. Just the thought of serving The Dark Lord for the years until this child's maturity made Severus hope that maybe he was wrong about the uselessness of children.

After examining Severus for a few more moments, Harry began trying to wiggle out of Lily's grasp, clearly wanting to get nearer to the man.

Lily giggled despite herself. It seemed that Harry, unlike just about every person who had ever known Severus, had taken a liking to him.

"I think he likes you," Lily said. Severus just scowled in response. "He must get that from the Evans side of the family."

"Lily. I've just told you that the Dark Lord could attack any day now. What exactly do you intend to do?"

Lily sighed, not wanting to have to think about it, but knowing there was no escaping the fact that something had to be done.

"It's okay Severus. I know exactly what we should do. I'll need to discuss it with James and Dumbledore, of course, but I found a very old spell that will work. The Fidelius Charm."

Severus wrinkled his brow, recognizing the name, but being unable to remember exactly how it worked.

"It's a spell that will allow James, Harry, and I to go into hiding and then lock our whereabouts inside of another person. The only way anyone would be able to find out where we were would be if that person told. We just have to pick a secret keeper and then I can perform the spell immediately."

Severus nodded, the basics of the spell coming back to him. "I would of course offer to be your secret keeper, which would be ideal because no one would ever suspect me, but it would be difficult to get Potter to agree, I imagine."

Lily let out a small smile and Severus' attempt at humor and said, "That's something that James, Dumbledore, and I will discuss. The selection of the secret keeper is the most important part of the spell. History has shown that the wrong selection can lead to terrible consequences."

Severus nodded, and then realizing that this might be the last time he was able to talk to Lily for a while, he said, "Listen. I know that things have been . . . tough between us. And I just want you to know that I forgive you. I know how hard it was for you to lose Petunia, and I made it all about me. I miss her every single day, but I know you must miss her twice as much. Please choose wisely, perform the spell, and stay safe. I'll be able to sleep well knowing that the only two girls besides my mother who ever cared about me are safe. I just want you to be safe."

Then before Lily could say anything back, Severus went to the fireplace and flooed away.

Lily stood stunned for several moments. While she had always known that Severus loved Petunia, she had never realized how deeply he cared for her as well. She wished he hadn't have run off so quickly so she would have had the chance to tell him how much she cared for him as well. He had so many dark things in his life, and yet she could always see a light shining out of him. It had become dimmer in recent years, but it was there, and she only hoped that one day it would have the chance to burn bright again.

She vowed to tell him all of this the next time she saw him. She didn't know that there would never be a next time.

* * *

Lily felt a slight sense of Deja Vu as she told Dumbledore and James the spell she was planning to use to keep them safe. Of course this time she was telling them about a spell that both men had already heard of and not a spell she created herself, but that didn't make the spell any less complex.

"It is a very difficult charm to perform, Lily. Are you sure that you can do it?"

"Very sure, sir. I have researched the charm over the last couple of weeks and I believe it is our best bet. I can perform the spell for Frank and Alice as well. All that needs to be decided is where we should go and who the secret keepers should be."

"What do you mean where we should go? Couldn't the charm just be done to hide the location of our flat?" James asked.

"Technically, yes, but Voldemort already knows the location of our flat, so while I believe the spell would just erase that knowledge from his mind, I am not positive. I think it would be safer all around if we went into hiding. Plus, we need to find somewhere comfortable, because once the spell is in place, we won't be able to leave. It's the hidden location that keeps us safe. If we leave that location we are vulnerable."

James head was beginning to hurt from the complexities of the spell. He could not believe that this is what it had come down to. He wanted to fight, not cower in fear. He glanced over at Harry who was sleeping in his mother's arms and sighed. He knew that they had to do what was best for their son, and hiding was the best option.

"I will summon the Longbottoms and see what their feelings on this whole situation is. I will be back shortly," Dumbledore said, rising from his desk and moving into the other room to floo Frank and Alice.

James turned to Lily and said, "I think we should have Sirius be our secret keeper."

Lily nodded, knowing that James was going to pick him. Lily trusted Sirius with her life and was not opposed to the idea, but at the same time, she knew that it was a very obvious choice.

"When Voldemort learns of the charm, and I have no doubt that eventually he will, Sirius will be the first person he suspects. I know that Sirius would rather die than give up our whereabouts, but there are other ways that Voldemort could get the information out of him. Veritaserum. Imperius. We should choose someone Voldemort wouldn't suspect."

"But by choosing someone Voldemort wouldn't suspect, we would be choosing someone that may not be as trustworthy. Have faith in Sirius. Just consider him," James said, almost pleading with his wife.

Lily sighed and said she would think about it. When Frank and Alice arrived a few moments later and were told of the plan, they agreed that Lily would perform the spell and Frank's mother would be the secret keeper. When James mentioned that Sirius would most likely be theirs, Dumbledore offered himself as an alternative, but James would still not hear of it. It was decided that Lily would perform both spells in a week, giving her enough time to research it a little bit more so that she would be sure not to make any mistakes.

* * *

The next day, Lily was awoken at two in the morning by a screaming Harry. Alert within a matter of moments, Lily was in his room, wand in hand, James right on her heels. But rather than finding a Death Eater as she had feared, she found Dumbledore.

"Lily, James, get everything you can carry that you want to take with you into hiding. I was told that an attack on Harry and Neville is imminent. We must act now."

For a moment, Lily's heart stopped in her chest. While she was confident in her abilities, she knew that she had not perfected the spell. But she didn't really have a choice. The spell was going to be done, perfect or not.

"Lily, you must go and perform the spell on the Longbottoms. It is best if only the objects of the spell, the secret keeper, and the caster are there. Any other people will just distract you and possibly weaken the charm," Dumbledore said. Then he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Lily. "The first location is where they are. I already took them there before coming here. Perform the charm and then go to the second location. James, Harry, and I guess Sirius will be waiting for you there."

"Not you?" Lily said, feeling her heart racing as she tried to comprehend all of the pressure on her.

"No, Lily, not me. Distraction, remember."

"But Sirius will be able to tell you our location once the spell is set and you'll be able to come visit us, right?" Lily said, knowing what the answer would be and not really believing that this would be the last time she saw Dumbledore in Merlin knew how long.

"You know the answer to that. While no one can reveal your location except for Sirius, I feel it is best if he tells no one, just in case. You have never performed the spell before and Voldemort is a very talented wizard. I do not wish to leave any loopholes available for him. But you must go. There is no time to waste," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes shining with tears.

Lily threw herself at the older wizard and hugged him fiercely. This man had done so much for her, and even though he didn't remember doing it, so much for Petunia as well. She felt as if her heart was breaking. Before ending the hug, Lily whispered her plans to Dumbledore and told him what must be done if the worst should happen. He nodded and squeezed her one last time. Wiping her eyes, Lily placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and then on James'.

"I'll see you two soon."

Looking down at the paper in her hand, Lily concentrated and then Apparated to the location of Alice and Frank.

* * *

After a long tearful goodbye with Alice, Lily finally made her way to Godric's Hollow, the little cottage in an out-of-the-way village where she, James, and Harry would be spending their days for who knew how long.

It was a quaint little village and a quaint little house. She supposed that if she was being exiled from society, there were much worse places to be exiled to.

She walked in the door of the house and was greeted by James, Sirius, a still sleeping Harry . . . and Peter.

Lily paused and then asked the obvious question. "What is Peter doing here?"

Performing the spell on Frank, Alice, and Neville had been very draining in and of itself. She knew that having anyone else around, anyone who wasn't a part of the spell, would just serve to divide her attention between those who were being included in the secret and those who were not. James knew this as well, so she couldn't understand why he had brought Peter. And why Peter, anyway? What purpose could he serve?

"He's going to be your Secret Keeper," Sirius said with a grin.

Now Lily was very confused. Only an hour had passed since Dumbledore had awoken them. Lily was very tired and very irritable. She pinched the bridge of her nose and waved her hand at the three men in front of her, saying only, "Explain."

James stepped up to do the explaining, "Sirius agreed with you, Lily. He agreed that he was too obvious of a choice and that Voldemort would immediately suspect him, so he suggested Peter. No one would suspect us of choosing Peter over Sirius."

"And you won't tell anyone that you did. The few people who know that you were going to choose me as your secret keeper will continue to think that I am your secret keeper. That way, if Voldemort's spy finds out, all suspicion will be on me and Peter will be safe to keep you safe."

Something inside Lily was telling her this was a bad idea. She had no idea where this feeling was coming from, but it was there and it was nagging at her.

"Come on, Lily. This is a great idea, just perform the spell and make Peter the Secret Keeper."

Lily looked at Peter. He looked nervous. He was twitching and his eyes were darting around and he looked like the last thing he wanted was to be made Secret Keeper. Lily had always liked Peter. He was sweet, but there had always been something about him, maybe it was his lack of self-confidence, the fact that even though he was good at a number of things, he always seemed to think that he wasn't good enough. Maybe it was the fact that he always seemed so fragile, especially when it came to the deaths of this war. She watched him and decided to ask him what he thought.

"Do you want to be our Secret Keeper, Peter?" Lily asked gently.

Peter's darting eyes settled on Lily, and he swallowed. He glanced at Sirius and James and then looked at Lily who was smiling so kindly at him.

He wanted to say no. He wanted to say that they should make Sirius their Secret Keeper, because then they would be safe. But he knew that if The Dark Lord ever found out that he had given up his chance to hand Harry over, death would be a kind punishment.

He felt lower than he had ever felt in his entire life as he slowly nodded his head.

"I'll be your Secret Keeper."

Once again, the nagging sensation that this was a very bad idea overtook Lily, but she brushed it aside. She was exhausted and irritable and if Peter believed he could handle the task, then who was Lily not to believe.

She nodded her head and then asked Sirius to wait outside. She couldn't have him as an added distraction.

As she performed the spell, she realized it was much harder to do when she herself was actually a part of it, however after about twenty minutes the spell was complete and she could sense the feeling of magic around her.

They went outside to see Sirius who jumped a little at their appearance.

"Well, the spell is working, because you all just appeared out of nowhere."

"You can't see the house?" Lily asked.

Sirius shook his head.

"And you can't remember the name or anything like that?" James asked.

Sirius thought for a moment, then again shook his head.

Lily smiled, relieved that despite her fatigue the spell was working just as it was supposed to.

"Okay, Peter. Tell me the location," Sirius said.

Peter looked at Lily and James as if to check that it was okay.

James grinned and said, "Go ahead and tell him Peter. Remember everyone thinks that Sirius is the Secret Keeper. This way, he'll know where we are and he'll act as our informant to the outside world. He'll bring us groceries and anything else we may need, and you'll just go on with your life pretending that you know nothing. Even though you know where we are now, you need to pretend that you don't."

Peter nodded and then told Sirius that Lily and James were hiding in Godric's Hollow.

Slowly the cottage began materializing once more and Sirius grinned.

Lily swayed on her feet and James reached out to catch her. After checking to make sure she was okay, James sent the other two away, declaring that Lily needed to rest. When Lily was saying goodbye to Peter she could have sworn that he said I'm sorry under his breath, but she was sure that her exhaustion had just made her imagine it.

* * *

Peter had managed to avoid The Dark Lord for a week. He hadn't been summoned, which he thought was odd, because the ever-informed wizard had to have found out that Lily, James, Frank, and Alice were no longer living in their flats. He knew that his time was running short and soon The Dark Lord would want to know what he knew.

He wished that he had learned Occlumency, although he knew even if he had, he'd never have been able to master it enough to block The Dark Lord out. It was only a matter of time. As soon as he was face to face with his Master that would be the end of Harry. But not of his friends. The Dark Lord had promised that nothing would happen to Lily and James. He just wanted Harry. That's all.

Peter was still trying to convince himself of this fact when he felt the burning on his forearm. This was it. There was no more avoiding it. Peter took a deep breath and Apparated to his Master.

They were alone. There was no Bellatrix this time. Peter fell to his knees and kissed the hem of the Dark Lord's robe, but he was kicked away.

"Where are they Pettigrew?" His voice was even colder than usual.

Peter tried to answer. He was terrified of what would happen if he didn't answer, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't get his voice to work.

"I know you know Pettigrew. It's all right there in your head. I know that you've known where they were for a while now. And you didn't come to me. That wasn't very considerate of you. Here I've been frustrated that Lily and James slipped away once more. I heard that the Fidelius Charm was used and I was despondent. But then I realized that you would know who the Secret Keeper is, so I could go after them. Imagine my surprise to learn right now, that you are the Secret Keeper. Why would you keep such news from your Master? Why do you wish to make your Lord unhappy?"

Peter hated when he acted like this. Any emotion other than rage just rang false with the Dark Lord, and when he displayed those emotions, as fake as they were, they were extremely unsettling.

Once again Peter tried to reveal his friends' location, but once again the words would not come.

"TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

Peter was suddenly engulfed in pain. He had endured the Cruciatus countless times since he had become a Death Eater, but this time he knew that the Dark Lord was really angry, because the pain was unlike anything he had ever felt. His screams continued long after the curse had been lifted.

"I'm going to ask you one more time, and then I'm going to get angry. Tell me where they are, Pettigrew," The Dark Lord said calmly, twirling his wand between his fingers.

Still twitching, with tears streaming down his face, Peter managed to get out the two words, "G-Godric's H-H-Hollow."

The Dark Lord smiled, which made him even more terrifying than when he was scowling or glaring.

"You should have told me as soon as you knew, Pettigrew. Now, because you weren't forthright, I'm going to have to kill your friends."

Peter looked up at the Dark Lord in shock. He shook his head. It couldn't be true. He had wanted to protect them. All he wanted to do was protect them.

"Oh do not worry, Pettigrew. They wouldn't have remained your friends even if they lived. They'll know you're the traitor now. But don't worry, perhaps I will spare Lily. She has always intrigued me so."

The Dark Lord Apparated away leaving Peter alone in his misery.

* * *

Sirius loved Halloween. He had loved it since he was a little boy, and his love had only grown when he was at Hogwarts. Since graduating it had become a little less exciting, but since Harry had been born it was exciting again. He was getting ready to head over to Godric's Hollow, when he decided he should go check on Peter first.

The day after the spell had been performed, Peter had suggested to Sirius that he should go into hiding, just in case anyone found out he was the Secret Keeper. Sirius found this unnecessary, but as he felt a little guilty having forced this pressure on Peter, he agreed and promised to check on him every few days to make sure he was okay.

Sirius pulled out his flying motorbike, which he had bought on a whim a few weeks previously, and headed over to Peter's new home.

As soon as he arrived, he felt like something was wrong. He knocked on the door several times before trying the knob. He was extremely surprised to find it unlocked. It was not like Peter to go out and not lock his door. In fact, it wasn't like Peter to go out. He was terrified of being found out.

Once Sirius actually looked around Peter's flat, he got even more worried. The lights were on, the Wizarding Wireless was on and tuned to the Canon's game, and there was a plate of half-eaten dinner on the table. There weren't any signs of a struggle, but it was clear that Peter had left in a hurry. Could he have been captured? Could Lily and James be in trouble?

Sirius ran out to his motorbike and prayed that everyone was safe, and if they weren't that he would get there in time to help. He cursed the fact that there were anti-apparition wards for several miles around Godric's Hollow, which was probably why Dumbledore chose the spot to begin with. Luckily, Sirius' motorbike was fast. He just hoped it was fast enough.

* * *

Lily had become a homemaker. She had never imagined herself in the role. Sure she had always seen herself getting married and having children, and of course putting her family before any job she had, but she had always known there would be that job, and that that job would be important.

And for the past couple years, that job had always been important. At times, she was afraid that it had become more important than the family. Of course, her job wasn't just any job, and was in fact a job that could help determine the course of the war, and could in fact keep her family safe, but still . . . she spent much too much time at her job.

But now, she was in hiding, and she had no choice but to stay at home and cook and clean and spend time with her husband and her baby. And surprisingly, she found that she loved it. She and James actually had time to talk. They could stay up late into the night just talking like they would do when they first started dating. Every night since they had gone into hiding, Lily was reminded of exactly why she had fallen in love with James. He understood her without even having to try.

And Harry. She had loved her son from the moment she found out she was pregnant with him. And when she first saw him, she knew that he would forever hold the number one place in her heart. He was her everything. Unfortunately, she had not been around for him as much as she would have liked over the past year, but now, she spent all of his waking moments with him. And sometimes she would even just sit and watch him while he slept. He was so beautiful when he slept.

So while Lily was extremely upset by the circumstances, she was finding that being forced into hiding was turning out to be a wonderful thing.

"Where's Daddy, Harry? Where's Daddy?" Lily asked Harry, while she arranged some flowers Sirius had brought over the day before on the kitchen table.

"There!" Harry said laughing, pointing behind the island in the middle of the kitchen.

James poked his head around the corner and grinned at the boy. Harry clapped his hands wildly and giggled.

"My dad used to play this with me when I was little. Only he used the invisibility cloak. I absolutely loved it."

"Harry would love that, too," Lily said. "Why don't you go get it."

"Dumbledore still has it," James said, pouting just a little bit. "I lent it to him a couple weeks ago for an Order mission and he forgot to give it back. I'll ask Sirius to get it from him the next time he sees him."

"Oh stop pouting James, you can live without your precious invisibility cloak. I swear you pout over the silliest things. Like that map," Lily said, giving James a kiss on the forehead to show that she was only kidding.

"Hey! That map was The Marauders' greatest achievement. It wasn't just for mischief making, you know. It was actually an impressive display of our magical abilities. And I miss it so," James said, sticking out his lower lip even more.

Harry giggled madly at his dad's pouting and attempted to copy him. He stuck his little pink lip out, and proceeded to drool all over himself.

Lily laughed and picked Harry up, wiping his face.

"Just look at what you are teaching our son."

James grinned and said, "One day I'll teach you the pout that always works on your Mum. She's putty in my hands when I pout at her like that."

"And _I'll_ teach you the pout that makes your father putty in _my_ hands," Lily said. "Although, I don't know if it will work when a boy does it."

"It'll work. He has your eyes. It's the eyes that do it."

Lily laughed and pulled James over to her for a kiss. Harry was still in her arms and stuck his hand up in between their lips.

"Ha ha. He's only one year old and is already grossed out by his parents kissing," James laughed.

Lily laughed as well, and then stopped. She spun around to look out the kitchen door into the living room. Cautiously she walked out of the kitchen.

James, noticing the drastic change in Lily's demeanor, asked quietly, "What is it, Lily?"

Placing a finger on her lips, she whispered, "I heard something."

A moment later, James heard something, too. It was a magical sound. The sound of wards being removed. James moved in front of Lily. Harry was still in her arms and, as if sensing what was going on, was deathly quiet.

A moment later there was an earth-shattering sound as the last ward came down. And slowly the knob on the door began to open.

For a second that felt like an eternity, James stared into Lily's eyes. She could see tears in his hazel that she knew were reflected in her green. She could see every ounce of love he had for her. She could feel every ounce of love she had for him. He had made her the happiest woman in the world. When she had lost Petunia she felt as if she had lost her best friend, but James had shown her that she hadn't. She loved her sister, and she always would, but James had become her best friend. She hated that she had wasted so many years. They could have been together long before they were. They should have been together for years to come. But they both knew in that second, that this would be the last time they ever saw each other.

James' voice broke their precious second. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

There was no way out of the house except for the front door. Lily would have blasted a wall of the house open, but her wand was on the second floor. So with nowhere else to go, she ran upstairs. Her wand was in Harry's room. She had just retrieved it when she heard the door burst open, and the bone-chilling cackling laughter.

She put Harry down in his crib, and turned, back straight, fists clenched, eyes flashing.

For a moment, Voldemort just looked at her. And she knew. He wasn't there to kill her. He only wanted Harry, and before she could help it, she felt the emotions overtake her.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she screamed, almost hysterical at the thought of losing her son, after she had just lost her husband.

"Stand aside you silly girl . . . stand aside now," Voldemort said, waving his wand at her.

He wasn't going to kill her. He didn't want to kill her. But she couldn't allow that. If she lived, Harry died.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead," Lily pleaded. It wouldn't work, it wouldn't work if she lived.

Voldemort just stared at her. He didn't even know why he was so intrigued by her. Lily knew that. He couldn't remember any of the facts that had lead to his obsession with her, she had erased them from his mind, but that didn't change the emotion that was there. He didn't want to kill her, but she needed him to.

"Not Harry! Please! Have mercy! Have mercy!" Lily screamed once more.

Her final pleas seemed to have broken the spell that had come over Voldemort. He shook his head, and aimed his wand at Lily. Voldemort laughed and Lily saw a flash of green coming toward her.

In that moment before she died, a thousand thoughts went through Lily's head. Peter was the traitor. She remembered a dozen moments that pointed to that fact that she just never picked up on, or that she didn't want to pick up on. Lily remembered the first time she had met James, the first time she had kissed him, when she first realized she loved him, and the first time they made love. She remembered the first time she had looked at Harry and the first time he had opened his eyes and looked at her. She prayed that what she had read about old blood magic would hold true. It was the only option she had to save Harry. And finally, she thought about Petunia. She had really believed that one day Petunia would return to her when the war was over. She had never thought she would die. But she was about to, and the only solace she had was that Petunia was safe. And hopefully, Harry would be as well.

The light hit her square in the chest, and the last sound Lily Evans Potter ever made was a heart-shattering scream.

* * *

Many miles away, Petunia Evans Dursley awoke in her bed in a cold sweat, one name a whisper on her lips.

"Lily."

* * *

**A/N**: I am way too emotional right now to say anything. Review? Please.


	53. Chapter 53: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Lily and Petunia or any other characters you may recognize throughout this story. I also don't own the wizarding world or basically anything else you recognize from the Harry Potter series. That all belongs to the wonderful goddess of writing, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me!

A/N: Oh my god! Last chapter! This is it! I'm freaking out! So many exclamation marks! Okay, I'm calm now. I don't even know if I like this chapter, but here it is. The end. Wow. Okay, review responses:

**Rebecca Lynn**: I'm glad the chapter lived up to your expectations, and I am very proud. I hope you like this last chapter. And I have more to say to you in the end author's notes, but read on first. :)

**Ahewlett**: Welcome to my story, even though I'm sure you've been reading it forever and this is just the first time you've reviewed. Thank you for saying it's brilliant. And as for the sequel, make sure you read the author's notes at the end. ;)

**Animebuffbob**: I think you were asking if the last chapter was the end, and it wasn't: this is. And as for skipping forward, you may want to take a look at the author's notes at the end. ;)

**LilyJames addict**: Aw, you know Harry's going to be safe, but I'll keep this short so you can read about him being safe.

**Tresdrole**: epic? Ooh, I like that. Welcome, by the way. I don't know if you made it this far, but I wanted you to see that I did get your review and I appreciated it. :)

**Gotenluver**: You are way, way, way too kind, but I appreciate it. :) I would love to write an AU where everything is happy, the only thing with that is that it would probably be pretty boring. :) And as for Petunia with Severus, when two characters are still alive, you never know what might happen in possible future stories. (Check out the author's notes at the end ;) )

**Bahzad**: Next is this epilogue, and then after that, well, check out the author's notes at the end. :)

**Kai-Qui**: Thank you so much for the review. I'm glad you found and enjoyed my story and that my vision is close to yours. Of everything in this story, the way I developed Peter's transformation is probably my favorite aspect, and I'm glad you like it as well. As for future stories, check out my author's notes at the end. :)

**micmac371**: I'm glad you liked the chapter and all the chapters you've read recently. I'm glad you discovered the fic again after I had left it for so long, because I know some of my readers may not have, and I know there were people dying to know about how Petunia changed, and that moment is what made my story able to fit canon, as I always promised it would. Thank you for saying that I've improved, as that's the best compliment a writer can receive. :)

**rachybaby**: I'm glad you loved my story. :) I hope you realized that there was one more chapter left so you come back to read this one. :)

**Sophie**: Thank you and thank you! :)

Read the author's notes at the end for thank you's and some news everyone (hopefully) we'll be happy about. :)

* * *

Chapter 53: Epilogue

Dumbledore had been walking back to his office after the Halloween Feast when he was able to recall where James and Lily were hiding. He stopped in his tracks.

He was trying to think of any other explanation for being able to remember when he heard footsteps running up behind him.

"Dumbledore. Something strange is going on. Look," Severus said, pulling up his sleeve to show a very faded Dark Mark.

"Lily and James are at Godric's Hollow," Dumbledore said in answer.

Severus' eyes went wide. "You aren't supposed to be able to tell me that. You aren't even supposed to know that."

"No, I'm not," Dumbledore said.

"What does that mean? How is that possible."

"The only way a Fidelius Charm can be broken is if the caster takes it down, unless the spell wasn't cast perfectly, in which case it can be broken by . . ." Dumbledore trailed off, not wanting to voice the facts.

"Killing the caster," Severus finished quietly. "Lily?"

"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore said, feeling the tears spring into his eyes.

"And Harry?" Severus asked, fearing that every hope he had ever had to escape his life had been slashed forever.

"If Lily succeeded in what she had planned, and based on your mark fading, I believe it did, then Harry is alive, though I'm sure all alone in what I can only imagine is something akin to a war zone. Please summon Hagrid for me. If Harry is alive, I would like him to retrieve him for me. There are many plans that need to be made."

"Please, Sir. Tell me what is going on," Severus said, grabbing a hold of Dumbledore's arm.

Dumbledore sighed and said, "I believe that Lily sacrificed herself in order to save Harry. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry I think the spell bounced off of him and hit Voldemort instead."

Severus' eyes went wide. "So you mean, Voldemort is dead?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Unlikely. I believe Voldemort has certain protections that will keep him from dying, but I believe he is gone for the time being. That being said, he will try to come back, and Harry needs to be taken somewhere safe. Lily's sacrifice will have created a blood-protection, thus he must go to his only living blood relative."

"Petunia," Severus whispered.

Dumbledore's eyes gazed sharply at Severus.

"How do you know that?"

Severus swallowed, not being able to believe his slip up. "Lily mentioned her sister from time to time. I thought she hated Lily and everything to do with the wizarding world."

Dumbledore was still staring at Severus strangely, but he just nodded and said, "It is true. But it is the only place where Harry will be safe. I will try my best to appeal to the good in Petunia and I believe she will take him in. Now Severus, I've told you all I can, I must make plans. Please send Hagrid up to me."

* * *

Sirius could see the destroyed cottage before he even landed the motorcycle, and he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

What the hell had happened? He had never seen such destruction before. He noted that there was no dark mark over the house, which gave him a bit of hope.

He landed his motorcycle and almost immediately saw James' dead body.

He started shaking uncontrollably. His best friend. His brother. Sirius backed away from the body, unable to stand it. He was about to uncover James from the rubble and attempt to move him so that he could be buried, when he saw a great hulking shadow standing up.

"Who's there?" Sirius said, wand at the ready.

"Sirius? Is that you?"

Recognizing Hagrid's voice, Sirius lowered his wand. And a moment later, he felt the warmth return to his limbs as he saw that Harry was in his arms. And he was alive.

Then he noticed Lily, dead at Hagrid's feet. Hagrid's face was covered with tears, and had clearly removed the debris from around Lily. She looked beautiful, even in death.

"James an' Lily . . . they're both dead," Hagrid said, choking through his tears. "But little Harry 'ere. He's still alive."

They were both dead, but Harry was alive. What in the world had happened? Sirius had no idea, but there was one thing he did know, and that was that Peter had told. He hadn't been captured. He hadn't been hurt. He had gone to Voldemort and told. He was the traitor.

Sirius literally felt his blood boiling with hate. But there was still Harry to think about. He had to make sure Harry was safe.

"Give Harry to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather. I'll look after him," Sirius said reaching out for Harry.

Harry wiggled in Hagrid's arms, trying to reach his godfather. It was at that moment that Sirius saw the bloody mark on Harry's forehead. He could feel the hatred growing even more.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, but I 'ave Dumbledore's orders. Harry's goin' to his aunt an' uncle's. Dumbledore says that's where he'll be safe," Hagrid said sadly.

Sirius nodded. Maybe it was best if Harry went with Hagrid. Sirius could always get him later. Right now, he had to take care of Peter.

"How'd you get here Hagrid?" Sirius said.

"Portkey," Hagrid said.

"You shouldn't portkey with Harry back, it's not good for him, injured as he is. Take my motorbike. I won't need it anymore," Sirius said, handing the motorbike off to Hagrid.

Sirius thought of where Peter may have gone, and tested that the Apparation wards were in fact down before Apparating away.

* * *

Peter didn't know what to do. He had never been so lost and confused in his life. He knew he could never go back to his friends now. Sirius would make sure everyone knew that he was the traitor, there was nothing he could do. And he didn't have the Dark Lord anymore. He had felt the connection sever just like every other Death Eater had. He could see his Dark Mark fading. Somehow, the Dark Lord had been defeated, and it was Peter who had sent him to his demise.

He knew it wasn't going to be long before the other Death Eaters learned that it was his fault, and he knew that his punishment would be severe, if not fatal.

He was switching back and forth between Peter and Wormtail. Peter. Wormtail. Peter. Wormtail. Human. Rat. Human. Rat.

He wished he could just disappear. When he was a rat, he felt free. No one could see him. No one knew who he was. No one knew that he had betrayed everyone he had ever loved. Everyone who had ever loved him.

He flashed back into a human, and he could feel an idea forming. It was a horrible, wretched idea, but he was already horrible and wretched, so he figured, what was the point of trying to be anything else.

* * *

Remus had just gotten word of what had happened from Dumbledore. Two of his friends were dead, because of Sirius. He couldn't believe that the spy had been Sirius. It didn't make any sense, and yet all of the facts pointed to him.

He had betrayed them.

Remus had never felt so alone in his life.

He looked at his packed bags. There was nothing for him here anymore. He had tried to contact Peter to see if he had heard, but the only friend he had left had disappeared as well. Maybe he had the same idea that Remus did.

He didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew he had to get far away from his old life. At least for a while

* * *

Severus was in his office, staring at his fading scar. He couldn't believe that for the time being he was free of Voldemort. And he couldn't believe that the price for that had been Lily.

She had always seen the good in him. He cared about her almost as much as he cared about Petunia, and now they were both lost to him forever. Lily was gone and would never be able to bring Petunia back to him.

He was alone.

Severus felt like he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. He just felt numb. Empty. There was nothing left for him. Nothing left in his life to really live for.

Nothing would ever be the same. When Lily had died, she had taken a part of him with her. Severus felt as if he had died too. He had loved Petunia and he had lost her. He had cared about Lily and he had lost her. Severus decided that he would never again care about anyone or anything, since all that would happen if he did was pain.

* * *

Petunia was preparing to put the milk bottles out when she had another flash. Ever since the night before when she had woken up from a sound sleep, she kept having flashes of people she had never seen before. And of Lily.

She hadn't thought of her sister in ages. Why should she? She was just a freak who left her family to be with the other freaks.

She shook her head to clear the haze and grabbed the milk bottles. She opened the front door and let out a scream as she almost stepped on a baby.

The baby opened his eyes and looked up at her. She knew those eyes. She had never seen this boy before, but she would recognize those eyes anywhere. This must be Harry, Lily's son.

She picked up the letter in his basket with him. It was from that Dumbledore fellow again. He had written to Petunia in the past to let her know that Lily could be in danger, but Petunia had always thrown away the letters. She picked this one up and read it, but didn't get much farther than the fact that it said Lily was dead.

Dead. Her sister was dead. And here was her son, who Petunia was supposed to take in. She skimmed the rest of the letter. She looked down at the boy. If she didn't take him in, he might never be safe.

She bent down to pick up the basket, noticing the lilies and petunias growing in her garden. She'd never even realized she'd done that. But there they were. She vowed to dig up all the lilies the next day. The flower twins were gone.

* * *

A/N: The End. Wow. I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed this story, so I'm going to. Some of you may have changed your name on here since you reviewed, but you know who you are if it's not your name now. So thank you to: Jay Sea-Elf (my very first review!), Jessie, Lacey, Black Snow, alliekat5, slytherin-nette, Scooby Wannabe, mai4ever, underscore, Voldie on Varsity Track, maggie, radioactivekitten, this gun's for hire, Alyson Trotter, Nadia Greenleaf, Rian, Harry Griffingirl, antigone1021, Mina Granger, NightOwl16, Elfy19, LovelyLina1985 (thank you for your reviews that always made me laugh and for being an amazing beta), LipRing84, Krisalyn, barbie_girl, AJ D'Angelo, allie, Bernie, Rebecca (you stuck with me through every long hiatus I took, you were always one of my first reviews, and you encouraged me to finish this story when I was thinking about letting it go, all my readers owe you a great thanks. You're amazing!), Chprincess, PalmTreeBlood, MyraluvSirius, the-faith-less-one, Paparazzi, Annie14, LauraKay (thank you for being an amazing beta and reviewing my chapters even after you'd already read them a million times), pandabsmiles, splishy splashy, Athena Cat, I love it, Ruby Chubb, dave2001soa, Rinnington (thank you for giving me the most helpful criticism and compliments and for being an amazing beta, you'll always be my Remus expert), marilyne, Oofthelivingdead/Micmac371, Beth, Alice, Sophia, becky6, jessdarkwater, Gangtsagirl1 (Thank you for being an awesome beta), Magically Yours, Darkangel546, Foxscript, urges, Toria, Alicia, skittish, Pyro_wiccan, SeriousBlackFaith, Sublime-Tranquility, Lion of Gryffindor, Justine, Gertrude, Potterlvr1212, solhottaght, Natalie, dumb brunette, OutofAzkaban, Bazorro, Misting Morning, Chrissy8887779999, Pippin the hobbit-elf, tornbetween, MyHeadIsGoingInsane, LittleSgt700, Bahzad, ruby, aquariusbaby205, HoneyDukesaddict, Jen-Snuffles, TeenTypist, PiaHawk, tanu12, BlueSkyDreamer, IrishLadyKnight, thousand birds, fish30, Moratorium, elily, jen, SgtPepper592, SilverFalls, Twintee, Katlyn, johndeerfan22, Tantau, princess52577, LuLuLoLo, Serious Sammi, Tina, LilyJamesAddict, luvinsnape, hentai18ancilla, Animebuffbob, Gotenluver, Ahewlett, Tresdrole, Kai-Qui, rachybaby, Sophie.

Wow, I've had a lot of reviewers and I love each and every one of you! Now, I've been saying it and saying it, but I am now going to officially say that there WILL be a sequel. Yay! I've had it planned for a long time and after HBP came out I had to rethink some things, but I am going to write it and here's a little summary. :)

Harry Potter and the Sororamor Charm: Everything Harry's ever known about his family changes when Severus Snape shows up on his doorstep. With two unlikely allies, Harry searches for Voldemort's Horcruxes, all the while not knowing that a spell that no one's supposed to remember, a spell that can change the world, has fallen into Voldemort's hands.

Eeeeee...I spent about an hour on that summary! :) First chapter should be up within a week or two. Excited! See you all over there!


End file.
